2) Son majordome, abyssal
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Un nouveau continent, une nouvelle vie. Paisible ? Surement pas... Ciel et Sebastian sont réunis pour le pire et le meilleur. Et peut-être avec de nouvelles aventures... ou pas ! La suite de "Son majordome, raticide"
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Peut-être une suite à "Son majordome, raticide", ensuite, c'est à vous de voir et aussi à moi^^' car je ne suis pas encore sûre du tout :p L'ordre de parution risque d'être beaucoup plus long et aléatoire que la première fiction ratounesque.**_

**_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira^^_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_Maudissant notre espèce, appelant ardemment la venue du sang. Inclinez-vous ! Tout n'est pas encore fini en ce bas monde. Voulez-vous faire un nouveau voyage ? Voulez-vous découvrir un monde où les Lumières de Dieu ne peuvent attendre ? Où les flammes de Satan ne peuvent lécher ? Voulez-vous me découvrir une fois de plus ? Couinant en cet espace obscure et humide. Dansons une nouvelle fois. Entendez mes lamentations ! Cette fois-ci, je ne resterai pas de marbre. Déployant mes ailes lumineuses, je désire ardemment votre voix, vos yeux. Regardez-moi ! Invoquez-moi ! Je ne veux pas rester spectatrice d'un nouveau désastre._

Des bulles d'air remontèrent, s'écrasant de temps à autre contre des rochers.

* * *

_Je sais que tu es là, quelque part. Je te sens tout le temps près de moi, qu'attends-tu pour venir me voir enfin ? Après tout ce temps, après tout cela. Reviens ! C'est un ordre !_

Un ricanement.

_Je t'ordonne de revenir !_

* * *

_Quelle impolitesse… je te jure alors ! On ne peut pas laisser les morts tranquilles ? Pff. Je n'ai nullement envie de rouvrir mes yeux. De toute façon, je suis bloquée comme une abrutie ici. Oulà ! Je sens quelque chose d'étrange ! Mais par dit ! Vous avez entamé le XXème siècle ? Eh bien ! Ah la bonne heure mes chers amis ! Quelque chose passe… non ce n'est pas un ange, mais ça a des ailes et ça passe au-dessus de vos têtes bande de pigeons._

* * *

Un gémissement plaintif déchira la nuit. Les bruissements de couvertures le suivirent. Une respiration s'accéléra rapidement, menaçant une crise d'asthme ou de l'hyperventilation.

Une main se leva dans l'air, un sceau violet brilla doucement, représentant un pentagramme entouré d'un cercle particulier. Cette main vint se poser sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

_ Réveille-toi. Ciel, réveille-toi. Murmura une voix suave.

L'interpellé ouvrit ses yeux, dont un brillant aussi dans l'obscurité, représentant aussi le sceau violet. Sa respiration était encore rapide. Ciel sentit une main se poser sur son front et l'autre sur ses poumons.

_ Calme-toi ou tu vas encore avoir une crise.

Quelques secondes après, le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit.

_ Encore un mauvais rêve ?

_ A ton avis Sebastian ?

Il faisait sombre, mais il savait que la bête souriait.

_ Bien sur, quelle question, répondit ce dernier.

Ciel soupira et passa sa main sur son front.

_ J'ai soif, fit-il.

_ Je vais t'apporter un verre d'eau, au moins que tu ne veuilles un bon chocolat chaud ?

_ J'ai passé l'âge des chocolats chauds.

Un nouveau ricanement.

_ Oh ! En êtes-vous sur, Bocchan ? Se moqua le diable.

_ Bon. D'accord, je veux bien un chocolat chaud préparé par tes soins.

_ Mais bien sur mon adoré !

_ Et avec une pâtisserie !

Sebastian éclata de rire en se levant. Il alla du côté de la table de chevet de Ciel et alluma les bougies en les touchant du bout des doigts. Il était vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, témoins de leur activité nocturne. Le démon regarda son jeune maître… enfin, jeune maître… jeune homme plutôt. Le Comte Phanthomive venait d'avoir 19 ans il y a peu. Il commençait enfin à avoir une carrure d'homme, cependant, il grandissait peu, s'arrêtant aux épaules du diable. Le visage de Ciel s'était affiné, effaçant ses joues rondes et enfantines.

_ Pas de pâtisserie !

_ Aller, ne fais pas l'ingrat !

_ Moi non. Mais toi, tu vas devenir un nain gras !

Ciel s'empourpra et lui envoya un regard noir. Il prit un oreiller et le lança sur le démon. Ce dernier s'était déjà volatilisé, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte. Il arborait son sourire narquois.

_ Raté ! Tu vises toujours aussi mal !

_ Ramène-moi mon chocolat ! Et ton humour ne vole pas haut !

Sebastian ricana de nouveau et s'en alla en cuisine chercher ce fameux breuvage. L'ancien majordome soupira d'aise, il passa devant les tableaux de style académique et à la tapisserie aux motifs brocards.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient installés en Amérique, plus précisément en Louisiane. Ciel se plaignait, il faisait trop chaud pour lui. Pourtant, c'était aussi l'endroit où les entreprises Phantom battaient leur plein. Le Comte avait même lancé une nouvelle mode sur les rats, au début critiquée, la vente de peluches, jouets et même rats en chocolats se diffusait largement.

Il se souvenait aussi du jour où ils étaient encore en Angleterre, arrivant à Buckingham Palace. Grâce aux recommandations et à la renommée de Ciel, Sebastian fut anobli par la Reine en personne en tant que marquis. Son contractant et amant le désirait comme son égal, après tout, autant se préparer vu qu'après, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours.

Le démon n'avait pas perdu la main en tant que majordome. Il était l'homme de compagnie de Ciel, réalisant la plupart du temps les repas et l'administration de leur nouveau manoir. Oh ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'ils étaient amants. Ceci n'eut pas d'effet sur la société à la grande surprise de Ciel et de Sebastian. A croire qu'en Amérique, on s'en moquait…

Ceci dit, l'ex-majordome réalisait une fois de plus un chocolat chaud pour son maître étendu dans leur lit quatre places. Ciel prenait beaucoup de place en dormant ! Il fallait sortir les grands moyens !

_Ahlala ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu l'utiliser ce lit !_ Se perdit le diable avec un sourire lubrique.

Puis, il se stoppa net dans la préparation. Il accourut à une fenêtre et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Il écarquilla les yeux. Dans la nuit étoilée, il voyait une comète verte à double queue. Il n'en avait pas vu depuis des siècles ! La dernière fois, c'était quant _ils_ effrayaient les humains.

Ses yeux rubis se posèrent sur le petit bosquet et derrière, il y avait un petit village. Des flammes le consumaient ! Sebastian réveilla leur domestique, dont Finian, May Linn et Bard (ils les avaient ramenés avec eux, Tanaka étant décédé l'an passé).

_ Prenez ce qui est important et allez près de l'étang ! Préparez-vous à contrer un incendie ! Ordonna le marquis.

Après, il apparut dans la chambre de Ciel. Ce dernier s'était aussi levé, regardant tour à tour les flammes et la comète. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son démon.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Viens pour le moment. Si on reste ici, les flammes peuvent nous prendre.

Le démon attrapa une petite boîte et se tourna vers son contractant. Sebastian saisit Ciel et le porta encore comme une princesse et sortirent du manoir.

* * *

**_Des avis ? C'est nul ? Pourri ? Ou sauvable ?^^"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews qui ben comme vous voyez, me font poster la suite :D**_

_**Tant que j'y pense, si MissAlissak passe par ici, je dois te dire en effet, que tu as raison et que tu as découvert pour les noms des Rois des Rats ;) Et je remercie tout le monde pour vos commentaires sur "Son majordome, raticide". J'espère que cette suite de l'histoire vous plaira et que ça répondra aux questions de certaines. J'espère aussi faire durer le plaisir et ne pas vous décevoir^^'  
**_

_**Aussi pour "Ou comment détruire une confiance partagée" je tiens à vous dire : GOMENNN ! XD Mais merci pour vos reviews aussi ;)  
**_

_**mangakadu14 : Déjà dans "Raticide", Ciel avait 17 ans. Là, pour faire un peu plus **_**réaliste _j'ai laissé le temps passer et paf 19 ans^^'. Mais bon, Ciel est toujours mignon (ou pas^^'). J'espère que ce chapitre mettra l'eau à la bouche quand même..._**

**_Koneko-chan : XD Merci. Cependant, Ciel n'est pas gros XD il est toujours aussi fin^^ juste Sebastian qui lui a fait une remarque sur sa consommation de pâtisseries^^' Et il a aussi un peu grandi le petit :p (juste un peu) Là, je sens la perverse, c'est aussi pour ça que 19 ans, c'est bien ;) (enfin on verra cela dans les lemons). (Comment ça tu deviens plus perverses en lisant mes fic ? XD Je dénie toute responsabilité !)  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci^^  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui exactement^^ cet OAV m'a donné l'idée et puis, il est vraiment trop beau en adulte *_* XD il y a aura un lemon, mais pas tout de suite voyons XD Patience... Patience ;)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : XD oui, encore des rêves liés, encore de nouveaux personnages... de nouveaux mystères... en espérant que cela tienne la route car pour le moment ; et je dois bien l'avouer ; je m'emmêle les pinceaux XD  
_**

**_Etoile-Lead-Sama : Merci :) J'espère faire durer un peu la curiosité et que cela plaira :)  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Merci^^' Là, je sens la pression XD J'espère que ça sera aussi bien que la première histoire mais là, j'ai vraiment peur que ça ne plaise pas ^^' Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'idées (peut-être trop d'ailleurs), m'enfin, j'essayerai hihi.  
_**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir le second chapitre à présent...  
_**

* * *

Un jeune couple regardait les étoiles, derrière l'église. Une petite bute avait été façonnée avec le temps. La jeune fille montrait les différentes constellations.

_ Là-bas, c'est la Grande Ours.

_ Comment tu fais pour les voir ? Pour moi, ce ne sont que des étoiles ! Lui répondit son compagnon.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin.

_ C'est dur, mais en fait à force, tu vois bien. La Grande Ours et la Petite Ours ressemblent à une casserole. Tu sais, ce sont des rassemblements d'étoile.

_ Pff. Non, je ne vois toujours pas.

Tout à coup, une vive lumière passa.

_ Regarde ça ! Fit le jeune homme.

La fille était aussi éberluée. Devant leurs yeux, une comète de couleur verte passait. Elle avait deux queues et elle avançait lentement.

_ C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! C'est magnifique !

Un rugissement retentit.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent entre eux.

_ De l'orage ?

_ Non le ciel est dégagé !

_ Mais c'est quoi alors ?

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !

Un nouveau rugissement.

Derrière eux, les cloches de l'église sonnèrent afin de donner l'alarme.

_ C'est la guerre ?

Ils se mirent debout quand un puissant vent leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Puis, plus rien. Ils se regardèrent.

_ C'était quoi ça ?

Un autre rugissement, proche, très proche. Ils entendirent des bruits de battement d'aile, puissant. Puis des flammes vinrent s'abattre sur le bar du village. Avec l'alcool, cela explosa. Rapidement, un nuage de fumée se forma et monta haut dans le ciel.

De nouveau, des flammes tombèrent des nuages du brasier naissant, percutant des bâtiments.

Le jeune couple courut, voulant retrouver leur famille. La jeune fille traînait derrière son copain, quelque chose la happa dans la fumée. Son compagnon se retourna, apeuré. Il l'appela, aucune réponse... Il ne la voyait pas. Où était-elle ?

Les flammes tombèrent en cascade sur les habitations. Des gens se faisaient attraper par quelque chose dans le ciel. De temps en temps, on entendait leur gémissement de douleur et de terreur. Parfois, on entendait des craquements et des gouttes de sang vinrent asperger la population paniquée.

Un épais nuage de fumée noire recouvrait tout le village à présent. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, cirant à tue-tête. Des sons de cloches résonnèrent dans cette cacophonie. Les flammes s'élevaient ici et là, prenant la posture d'un véritable brasier.

Un prêtre et quelques autres ecclésiastiques priaient sans cesse. L'un d'eux pointa quelque chose du ciel. Mais il fut ignoré…

Un rugissement strident retentit, les gens se baissèrent par réflexe. Puis, du feu s'abattit sur un nouvel édifice.

_ Les flammes de l'Enfer ! Ce sont les flammes de l'Enfer ! Cria le prêtre.

Un nouveau rugissement retentit, quelque chose frappa le clocher qui s'effondra avec fracas.

Les hurlements de terreur résonnèrent dans tout le village.

Un autre bâtiment explosa, envoyant des débris ici et là.

* * *

__ Moi je parie que ça va faire du grabuge ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça, hein ?_

__ En même temps, c'est ce que tu voulais… donc oui ça va faire du grabuge !_

__ Mais bon, à ce point… d'un autre côté, on pourra peut-être sortir d'ici…_

__ Surtout toi ! Tu profites de nous !_

__ Oui, mais je t'ai promis quelque chose en échange ! Alors hein ! On se tait !_

__ Votre espèce est vraiment monstrueuse…_

__ Tu t'es vue ? Déjà à l'époque, vous avez terrifié tous ces pauvres humains !_

__ Tu exagères… dire qu'ils sont pauvres… ils l'ont bien mérité ! Et puis, on a été balayé ici ! Au fin fond du fond ! Comment ont-ils osé ! Ces maudits shinigamis !_

__ Je te rappelle que les Hautes Instances l'ont ordonné ! Eux, les petits dieux, ils ne font qu'obéir._

__ Dis-moi, tu penses sincèrement qu'on va réussir ?_

__ Qui ne tente à rien, n'a rien !_

__ Enfin, nous au moins, on nous connait !_

__ Nous aussi !_

__ Non, ton espèce n'est connue que des surnaturels._

__ Un humain me connait !_

__ Et tu t'en vantes en plus… lamentable._

__ Arrête de te plaindre ! Bientôt, on pourra partir de cette prison et on s'enfuira dans ma Contrée !_

__ Si tu le dis…_

* * *

Sur une autre colline, pas loin du village, deux hommes en noir regardaient la scène. L'un d'eux soupira. Il fit claquer son fourreau contre ses bottes.

_ _Elles_ l'ont fait…

Son compagnon abaissa son capuchon, laissant apparaître des cheveux blonds. Ses yeux verts fixèrent la fumée et les flammes.

_ Oui. On va devoir s'expliquer avec Pierre. Je sens déjà qu'on va nous passer un savon ! Déclara l'encapuchonné.

_ On y peut rien. Après tout, cet endroit est sensé être fermé ! Il n'y a pas de retour, seulement un allé simple. Tu crois que c'est stratégique cette attaque ?

_ Bien sur que oui ! Elle est maligne, une véritable peste. Elle fera tout pour qu'on les sorte de là.

_ Il ne manquerait plus qu'elles arrivent à rejoindre leur corps !

_ Impossible, le premier est parti en poussière depuis de nombreux siècles. Quant à l'autre, il est sensé être bouffé par des vers. Non aucun risque.

Le blond laissa son regard se poser sur le manoir Phantomhive. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Allons-y, fit son compagnon. Prépare ta lance.

_ Quoi ? On va le tuer ici ?

_ Et où veux-tu ? Là, il est parti pour tout bouffer !

Le blondinet sortit sa lance accrochée à son dos et la posa sur son épaule. Ils se retournèrent et ils montèrent sur des chevaux blancs.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**_Bonjour ! Merci pour vos lecture et vos reviews :)_**

**_Yuko-chan ( ou l'art du sadisme XD ) : Non mais toi XD les pauvres gens, voyons ! Ils se font cramer les miches et tu... et tu ! Tu n'as pitié d'eux ? Bon ok, c'est sympa, ça fait un petit feu d'artifice avant l'heure^^' Maintenant démon ou pas... la réponse va venir... Qui est Pierre ? Hum... plus tard aussi :p Non laisse les personnages où ils sont ! Surtout le blondinet !  
_**

**_light : Merci beaucoup. Oui désolée, mais je me rattrape ici^^ J'espère que cela te plaira et j'essayerai de publier assez rapidement (ça dépend de ma capacité d'écriture et de mon nouvel emploi du temps). Si j'arrive à faire comme pour "Raticide", il y aura peut-être 2-3 chapitres postés à la suite.  
_**

**_Ayumuri-chan : Ohoh ! A voir si Edenia revient ou pas... à toi de juger et j'espère que le suspens va s'épaissir^^ en tout cas, je peux dire que dans quelque chapitres, je vais me faire maudire XD  
_**

**_Tomo : Et j'espère qu'il augmentera encore ;)  
_**

**_Sur ce, merci encore et voici la suite !  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Ciel regardait avec étonnement cette épaisse fumée. Elle s'élevait sur plusieurs mètres, cachant les astres de la nuit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Que se passait-il ?

Tout le monde était près de l'étang, dans une petite cabane. Sebastian avait enfilé à la hâte un pantalon, sa chemise de nuit posée par-dessus lamentablement. Le Comte regarda son démon de ses deux yeux. Sebastian le sentit, il lui prit la main.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je pense que ce sont des dragons.

Ciel et les autres domestiques le regardèrent quelque peu abasourdis.

Des dragons ?

_ Tu te moques de nous là ?

_ Monsieur Sebastian, intervint Finian. Ce sont des créatures imaginaires.

Le démon sourit.

_ Pourtant, fit cette fois-ci Bard. Sebastian est un démon, alors des dragons…

_ Bien observé, répondit le diable. Cependant, ces grands reptiles sont sensés être terrés au fond !

_ En Enfer ? Demanda May Linn.

_ Non, encore plus profond que ça !

Ciel le lorgna, les yeux rubis se firent éloquents. Un sourire narquois barra le visage du Marquis. Soudain, son amant comprit.

_ Les Abysses ?

_ Oui, les Abysses ! Normalement, on ne peut pas s'en sortir !

_ Pourtant, si ce sont bien des dragons, ils ont réussi à s'en échapper !

_ C'est inquiétant car ils risquent une fois de plus de répandre la terreur sur le Monde des Humains. Sans compter l'Eglise qui va encore se remplir les poches !

Le Comte le dévisagea un moment puis revint vers la fumée en entendant un gros rugissement. Il écarquilla les yeux. Les nuages de fumée bougeaient rapidement, il crut percevoir quelque chose entre. Etait-ce une aile ? Impossible ! Ciel se retourna vers Sebastian en le sentant tiquer.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ Il y a des personnes particulières dans le coin.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est déjà beaucoup en une soirée ! Bien que, la venue de dragons peut forcément attirer des gens comme _ça._

_ Mais c'est qui ? S'impatienta son amant.

_ Plus tard !

La voix du démon était autoritaire, intimant le silence à la fois de Ciel mais aussi des autres domestiques.

Un autre rugissement, cette fois-ci, ça passa au-dessus d'eux à vive allure. Sebastian suivit le reptile des yeux. Ciel et les autres étaient sous le choc, c'était bien un dragon ! Malgré la nuit, ils avaient vu ses ailes membraneuses et sa queue immense. Après un moment, Sebastian déclara :

_ C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. En fin de compte, seul village a été touché.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Les hangars ont du brûlé !

_ Sans doute, mais vaut mieux ça que le manoir ou même nous !

Ciel ne répondit pas. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir épargné par les flammes. Au cas où, des sauts d'eau avaient été préparés s'il advenait que l'incendie vienne jusqu'ici.

Le Comte regarda par sa fenêtre, le spectacle était encore impressionnant et tout sentait le brûler. Un rictus barra son visage, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs…

Il tourna la tête, voyant son amant.

_ Je t'avoue, ça ne m'avait pas manqué ce genre de choses surnaturelles, envoya Ciel.

Sebastian ricana doucement, il se posta à côté de la fenêtre aussi.

_ Tu devras t'y habituer ! Car tant qu'on sera ensemble ; c'est-à-dire pour l'éternité ; on sera confronté à toutes sorte de choses !

Le diable prit Ciel dans les bras et le fit basculer en arrière, plongeant ses yeux de feu dans ceux de glace de son aimé.

_ On devra échapper à d'autres démons qui voudront prendre ton âme !

Il remit debout Ciel et le fit tourner sur lui-même pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le diable laissa une de ses mains caresser une de ses fesses fermes.

_ Mais aussi parce qu'ils seront jaloux de notre amour interdit, murmura Sebastian sensuel.

Il donna de tendres baisers sur le cou fin et fragile de son contractant.

_ Les shinigamis seront après toi car tu es sensé mourir.

Ciel ricana à son tour, il se tourna vers Sebastian, le poussant un peu.

_ C'est pour ça que je voudrai un peu de tranquillité avant de _mourir_. Je sais bien qu'on va être poursuivis par tout et n'importe quoi. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle on avait déménagé ici, pour éviter toutes les bizarreries anglaises et plus globalement, européennes !

Le démon sourit et il s'approcha du visage du Comte. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, attendant le baiser. Le Marquis démoniaque s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, admirant le visage de Ciel. Malgré ses joues qui avaient maigri, le jeune homme conservait les mêmes traits enfantins. On aurait dit une véritable poupée de porcelaine, il était beau et magnifique.

_En même temps, s'il était moche, ça serait difficile !_ Se dit le diable souriant._ Déjà, il hérite de la carrure de son père et des yeux de sa mère. Et puis, quand je le lave, je le fais à la perfection et les produits de beauté sont de première classe ! Il ne peut qu'être désirable…_

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres. Ciel ouvrit les yeux, rougissant. Sebastian ne l'avait pas embrassé, mais arborait son fameux sourire narquois.

_ Dis-le et je t'embrasse, taquina le démon.

Ciel s'empourpra encore plus et se dégagea.

_ Va au diable !

Sebastian ricana de nouveau. Il vint se coller contre son contractant et passa ses mains sous la chemise trop grande. Il se frotta contre ce petit corps.

_ Tu ne veux pas qu'on se fatigue ? Susurra le démon en passant sa langue sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Ciel frissonna de plaisir, il se dégagea et se mit au lit. Ses yeux vairons fixèrent l'ombre furtive de l'ex-majordome.

_ Non ! Je voudrai dormir et puis, tu n'es pas rassasié ! On l'a déjà fait trois fois de suite, démon lubrique !

_ Eh bien, j'aurai du m'en douter vu _votre petite personne_.

Ciel lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Viens te mettre au lit plutôt ! On le fera demain, puisqu'on le fait tous les jours !

_ Comme si ça te déplaisait.

_ Bon tu viens ou pas ? Sinon, bonne nuit !

Ciel se coucha et disparut sous les couvertures. Sebastian sourit, il regarda un moment l'extérieur, laissant à la place un visage impassible. L'homme aux cheveux corbeaux s'approcha du lit et il se faufila à l'intérieur. Ciel s'était déjà endormi. Sebastian caressa son visage et le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**_Bonsoir mes ami(e)s !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, il est toujours adorable, même maintenant un peu trop soft, je trouve...  
_**

**_Tomo : XD Sebastian est un démon, même s'il dit qu'il n'est pas fan des plaisirs de la chair, c'est différent avec son petit Ciel ;)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Là oui, mal parti pour le Comte qui espérait une vie bien tranquille^^' Hum... c'est surtout Sebastian qui est endurant, Ciel lui, à la fin, je pense que ça doit être poupée de chiffon :p Arf, oui, il est en chaleur et il aime surtout fatiguer son jeune maître^^  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci^^' j'espère que tu aimeras encore^^  
_**

**_Bon, normalement, je posterai un soir sur deux avec... deux chapitres à la fois !  
_**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)  
_**

* * *

Plus loin, le dragon se posa, blessé. Il grogna, lançant un regard vers les deux hommes en noir. Sa queue frétilla, balayant le sol sauvagement. Ses yeux verts à la pupille de vipère bougeaient rapidement. Sa gueule était fine, semblable à celle des caïmans. Une couronne d'épines trônait sur sa tête écailleuse. Une crête dorsale épineuse longeait toute sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa queue finissant en fourche. Il possédait deux pattes arrière, ses ailes faisant office de pattes avant. Il était de couleur verte sur le dos et marron sur le ventre. Il retroussa les babines, dévoilant des dents jaunies et discontinues. Il avait une blessure sur l'un des flancs.

Les deux hommes se postèrent devant lui.

_ Que fais-tu là ? Monstre ?

La bête les regarda hautainement.

_ Comme si j'allais vous répondre ! Cracha-t-il. Vous êtes des êtres de bas niveau.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, l'autre enleva à son tour sa capuche. Son visage était fin, les yeux bleus clairs et les cheveux gris. Ses oreilles étaient anormalement pointues. Il avança d'un pas, dégainant son épée.

_ Nous sommes supérieurs à toi. De plus, tu es sensé être en bas. Pas là !

Le dragon renfila de dédain.

_ Tuez-moi si le cœur vous en dîtes ! Mais j'ai tous les droits d'être ici !

_ Oh que non ! Tu es condamné à errer là-bas ! Votre espèce s'est suffisamment goinfrée comme ça !

_ Je vais vous cramer !

Le dragon inspira et il cracha du feu de ses narines. Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas, mettant juste en avant leurs armes. Les flammes passèrent au-dessus, ne faisant aucun mal aux assaillants.

Celui aux cheveux gris soupira de lassitude.

_ Toujours à nous qu'on donne le sale boulot. Bon le sang froid, on va te tuer et cette fois-ci, tu disparaîtras pour de bon !

Le dragon grogna et il se jeta sur les deux hommes, voulant les croquer. Avec une grande rapidité, ils se séparèrent, ils revinrent vers la bête. Celui aux cheveux gris plongea son épée entre les deux yeux et celui aux cheveux blonds enfonça sa lance dans le cœur.

Le dragon arracha un cri de douleur, il voulut bouger mais l'épée se renfonça un peu plus, atteignant le cerveau tandis que la lance arracha le cœur de la bête.

Le reptile ailé retomba sans vie. Les deux hommes enlevèrent leurs armes, ils regardèrent un moment le dragon. Son corps fut auréolé d'une lumière jaune, elle s'évapora, comme aspirée par le ciel étoilé.

Celui aux cheveux gris nettoya sa lame et pénétra sa lame dans son fourreau.

_ Et un de fait !

_ Ce n'est pas encore fini, signala le blondinet.

_ Je le sais bien…

Ils s'assirent sur un rocher et l'un deux siffla. Leurs chevaux vinrent aussitôt.

_ Bon, faut y aller. Et il est où l'autre ? Demanda le blondinet.

_ Je suis juste au-dessus de vous.

Les deux hommes levèrent la tête, un autre homme se tenait sur l'une des branches des arbres. Il sauta et il se retrouva auprès d'eux. Il avait les cheveux bleus électriques, coupés de manière discontinue. Deux longues mèches encadraient son visage, puis des petites, puis des moyennes et ainsi de suite. Il avait des lunettes de soudeur sur le nez décorées de boulons et autres engrenages en bronze. Ses yeux étaient verts et jaunes. Il portait un long manteau en cuir marron se séparant en quatre pans égaux. Il avait l'allure d'une redingote. Ses boutons représentaient des engrenages d'horloge. En dessous, une chemise blanche à col pointu comportait un petit jabot ocre où un pin's de faux s'accrochait. Un serre-taille marron, en cuir cernait sa taille athlétique. Des pics, des chaînes et autres babioles étranges le décoraient. Il portait un pantalon noir coupe droite recouvrant ses rangers. Dans chaque main, il avait des poings-griffes aux longues lames affutées.

Il passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux en souriant aux deux hommes en noir.

_ Norahc, interpella le blondinet. La chasse a été bonne ?

_ Le chasse ? La récolte plutôt. Oui, c'est bon, tout est ok. Et vous, avec le dragon ?

_ Ben on l'a tué.

_ Il a dit quelque chose ?

_ Non, il n'a pas voulu et nous a attaqués. Puis bon, on sait d'où il vient !

_ Mais on ne sait pas comment il en est sorti.

Le blondinet hocha les épaules. Son compagnon aux oreilles pointues se leva et se dirigea vers sa monture.

_ Bon, il faut y aller. Pierre voudra nous parler !

_ Tu as sans doute raison, Haniel, fit le blondinet peu enthousiasme.

Norahc les regarda faire.

_ Bon mes petites anges, je vous laisse ! Je dois faire mon rapport. On se voit dans trois jours ?

_ Ben oui, pas le choix.

Celui aux cheveux bleus ricana.

_ Ne fais la tête Zadkiel !

Le blondinet lui fit quand même la moue. Il grimpa sur son cheval aussi.

_ Aller, à plus tard le dégénéré !

_ Parlez pour vous ! Renvoya Norahc.

Il partit dans le sens opposé en faisant un au revoir de la main.

* * *

La comète était toujours dans le ciel, passant lentement…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**_Si vous aimez la confiture de fraise, vous allez encore plus l'apprécier... ou pas XD  
_**

* * *

Les rideaux furent tirés, laissant entrer violemment le soleil dans la chambre. Ciel gémit et il se cacha sous ses couvertures tout en se tournant. Il n'avait pas assez dormi.

_ Aller, on se réveille !

_ Laisse-moi…

Un soupir désabusé parvint aux oreilles du jeune homme.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas changé !

Sur ce, les couvertures furent enlevées violemment. Ciel se mit en position de fœtus, voulant profiter encore de la douce chaleur du lit. Il ouvrit son œil saphir, puis son œil maudit. Il découvrit Sebastian, toujours souriant. Il portait une robe de chambre en satin bleu avec des brocards dorés.

_ Aller ma princesse. On se réveille et on va manger le bon petit déjeuner que j'ai spécialement préparé pour ma bonne âme.

Ciel se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il s'étira en baillant, les cheveux en bataille. Sebastian s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa pour se retirer brutalement. Ciel fut surpris.

_ Ton haleine n'est pas fraiche ce matin ! Maugréa le démon en agitant sa main devant son nez.

Le Comte rougit et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ A qui la faute !

Le diable sourit.

_ Hum… oui, en effet, fit-il pensif. Il est vrai que durant la nuit, vous avez avalé beaucoup de choses, Bocchan…

Le jeune homme vira complètement au cramoisi. Le vouvoiement et l'allusion ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose… Le Comte regarda vers la fenêtre afin d'éviter les yeux pétillants de luxure du démon.

_ Quel est mon déjeuner ?

Sebastian prit un plateau sur la commode d'en face. Ciel le toisa, l'eau à la bouche.

_ Mon Bocchan, je vous ai préparé des croissants avec beurre et confiture. Un thé Earl Grey de chez Jackson ; votre préféré ; l'accompagne. Ainsi que des fraises récoltées ce matin, elles sont bien rouges, parfaites et juteuses.

Le diable déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet où toute cette nourriture était entreposée avec un vase comportant une rose blanche. Sebastian prit une fraise entre ses longs et fins doigts. Il la tendit à son compagnon, le fruit quémandant l'ouverture des lèvres. Ciel les ouvrit, la fraise pénétra dans sa bouche, il la croqua. Elle était sucrée, juteuse et douce. Sebastian attendit qu'il l'avale pour faire sucer ces doigts tâchés de jus par Ciel. Le jeune homme les suça délicatement, plongeant son regard dans les yeux du démon. Les yeux de la bête brillèrent, sollicitant une invitation à la luxure.

Ciel détacha le nœud de la robe de chambre, il écarta les pans de tissus, laissant entrevoir une peau d'albâtre, parfaite, imberbe du Marquis. Le jeune se redressa, promenant ses mains sur le torse de son amant. Sebastian le regardait avec envie, attendant la suite avec impatience. Ciel se mit debout sur le lit et il fit glisser la robe de chambre bleue. Il admira quelques instants les épaules puissantes mais élégantes de Sebastian, ainsi que son torse tout juste musclé. Ciel déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant, caressant cette peau duveteuse.

Sebastian attrapa son visage et prit possession de ses lèvres avec violence. Il attrapa les fines mains de Ciel et l'emmena plus bas, lui montrant ainsi son désir. Le jeune caressa d'abord son ventre, descendit doucement vers son nombril, il en fit le tour et ses deux mains frôlèrent ses cuisses. Il finit par remonter vers ses aines, il laissa sa main droite effleurer ce dard tendu. Sebastian commença à haleter, réclamant ainsi l'attention de son contractant. Ciel mordilla le cou du démon qui gémit doucement tandis que sa main droite empoigna le membre tendu. Il commença de lents va-et-vient, agitant toute sa longueur.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel, sa langue réclamant la présence de sa jumelle. Il la léchait, la suçait, la faisait tourner. De ses mains expertes, il déboutonna la chemise de nuit de son vis-à-vis, dévoilant le torse émincé de son contractant. Il rompit le baiser pour admirer ce corps pâle, des traces de suçons étaient ici et là, témoignant de leurs ébats. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, grognant de désir.

Ciel agitait sa main de plus en plus vite, le démon se colla contre lui, pour avoir plus de frictions, pour être plus à l'étroit. Le jeune sentit lui aussi le désir le prendre, son corps le trahissait et le démon s'en rendit compte. Sebastian poussa violemment Ciel dans le lit. Ce dernier lâcha prise, il regarda son amant s'avancer vers lui qui humidifiait ses lèvres afin de récolter la salive de son contractant. Il tourna la tête vers le plateau et il trempa sa main droite dans la confiture de fraise. Ses yeux rubis reflétaient la malice et le stupre. Ciel se tenait sur ses avant-bras, attendant la suite. Sebastian se mit à califourchon sur lui et il lécha un peu ses doigts enduits de cette texture sucrée.

_ Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, j'ai vraiment très faim !

Ciel sourit, sachant pertinemment ce que ce vicieux allait faire. Sebastian se baissa sur lui et empoigna le membre peu réveillé de son amant. Il commença de lents et langoureux va-et-vient. Ciel tourna la tête rougissant, il serra les dents, ne voulant pas gémir de suite. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Sebastian le regardait attentivement, scrutant le plaisir sur son visage fier. Il accéléra en sentant le pieu devenir plus dur. Ciel gémit, il était gêné et quelle horreur ! Ces bruits ! La confiture faisait un bruit de sucions visqueux. Toute la pièce faisait écho à ces bruits et à leur respiration saccadée. Ciel attrapa les couvertures, essayant de se contrôler. Peine perdue, le démon augmenta la cadence et Ciel rouvrit les yeux en laissant échapper un petit bruit aigu.

_ Regardez-moi, Bocchan, susurra le diable.

Ciel fit « non » de la tête.

_ Oh pourquoi donc ? J'aime vous regarder dans les yeux pendant que je vous offre ce plaisir. Allez, montre-moi ces yeux. Je veux les voir.

Ciel attrapa un oreiller et se cacha faisant office de réponse. Sebastian ricana.

_ On joue encore au timide à ce que je vois ? Tu n'es pas habitué depuis le temps ?

_ Non, c'est gênant, surtout avec de la lumière ! Envoya la voix de Ciel étouffée par l'oreiller.

Le démon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et il sourit. De sa main gauche, il enleva l'oreiller, mais le jeune homme le tenait ferment. Sebastian se baissa, cessant toute activité. Il força et réussit à récupérer l'oreiller. Il embrassa Ciel tendrement et il se baissa à son oreille.

_ Je t'aime, Ciel.

Ce dernier rougit.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis, Sebastian se baissa, allant titiller l'objet de son désir. Ciel laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, le regard embaumé de désir.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Niark ! Niark ! Faudra être patient pour la suite du lemon :p  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Là... tu commences à me faire peur XD Donc, tu comptes te faire Ciel avec cet objet particulier ? o_O XD ma foi ! Un plan à trois... je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils acceptent... mais essaye, surtout Sebastian qui bat les records de perversion en ce moment XD  
_**

**_Tomo : Ahlala... pauvre clavier^^' il risque encore de prendre chère^^'  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Je dois avouer que Sebastian abuse envers Ciel, c'est clair que des baffes se perdent... Arf oui, la confiture de fraise a de nombreuses vertus fortes appréciables^^' Sebastian ou l'art de détourner l'utilisation de la nourriture... au grand plaisir de Ciel (même s'il est encore pudique) :p Oui, j'espère que le passage avec les dragons vont plaire, mais j'avoue, j'ai vraiment la frousse^^' _**

**_En tout cas encore merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait énormément plaisir et m'encourage à continuer de publier :)  
_**

**_Sur ce, voici deux nouveaux chapitres, j'espère que cela vous plaira :)  
_**

* * *

Sebastian passa sa langue sur le torse de son amant, laissant des trainées humides et chaudes. La vicieuse fit le tour du nombril, puis elle lécha l'intérieur quelques secondes pour redescendre subitement plus bas. Le démon regarda ce membre devenu rouge et collant à cause de la confiture de fraise. Il passa sa langue sur le gland.

Ciel laissa échapper quelques cris aigus, les étouffant dans l'oreiller.

Sebastian le prit en bouche, suçant délicatement et de manière gourmande l'extrémité, enlevant ainsi la confiture. Puis, il mit plus de longueur dans sa bouche, faisant haleter son compagnon. Il se retira et de sa main gauche, il titilla un bouton de chair.

Ciel gigota, ne sachant quelle position prendre. Il frissonnait. Le démon le vit et il sourit, satisfait de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

_ Bocchan, vous êtes délicieux. C'est dans ces rares moments que les sucreries et les gâteries vous siéent à merveille !

_ Tais-toi, démon !

Sebastian eut un sourire éhonté et il reprit sa besogne. Sa langue lécha le membre tendu de son contractant sur toute la longueur lui faisant arracher des gémissements étouffés.

_ Oh ! Bocchan ! Vous êtes si délicieux !

Sebastian le reprit en bouche brutalement, avalant la totalité de son pieu.

Ciel lâcha un petit cri.

Le diable fit des va-et-vient rapide, butant à chaque fois contre son palais au grand plaisir de son amant qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son excitation. Le Marquis prit une pause, il aspira la peau dans un effet de suçon tout en agitant sa main droite sur la partie à l'air. Il leva ses yeux carmin vers son contractant se cachant encore derrière l'oreiller. Il pouvait voir son torse s'abaissait et se soulevait rapidement, trahissant son désir. Avec sa langue taquine, il retraça la fente au bout du membre. Ciel se cambra sous cet effet.

Les doigts de Sebastian massaient le bouton chair devenant rouge à force. Puis, il le titilla rendant son contractant encore plus sensible. Ses lèvres perverses refirent des va-et-vient sur le membre tendu, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond.

Les mains de Ciel agrippèrent les draps et son corps se cambra. Il étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, puis, il cria sous l'oreiller. Son corps tremblait, cet endroit lui brûlait. Tout était concentré sur les lèvres de son amant. Ciel soupira de plaisir et il se répandit dans la bouche du démon.

Sebastian se désaltéra, nettoyant en léchant, récupérant jusqu'à la dernière goutte cette semence précieuse. Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce met.

_Son âme est toujours aussi bonne. Qu'il est bon de la lécher ainsi !_

Le démon se redressa et il fixa son compagnon. Sa tête était encore cachée derrière l'oreiller, son corps tremblait encore. D'ailleurs, il essayait de cacher son intimité avec ses cuisses. Sebastian sourit.

_ Ciel, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme se figea, ou essaya, tremblant encore de ce plaisir récent. Sebastian prit l'oreiller et l'enleva en douceur. Il plongea ses yeux rubis dans l'océan de glace. De glace ? Non, pas là. Son œil saphir et son œil maudit le dévisageaient avec amour et tendresse.

Sebastian caressa la joue veloutée de son amant. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, puis sur son nez, puis ses joues, puis dans son cou. Il se redressa et il examina ainsi sa légitimité sur ce visage d'ange. Ses mains descendirent le long du corps de Ciel, le faisant rougir de nouveau. Sebastian écarta les jambes de son amant et les ramena sur ses épaules. Le jeune homme reprit encore son oreiller, se cachant une nouvelle fois.

Le démon suça trois doigts, les enduisant suffisamment de salive, d'ailleurs, quelques filets dégoulinèrent sur le torse de son protégé. Sebastian emmena sa main vers l'orifice de chair et il pénétra un doigt. Il tâta l'intérieur, essayant de le desserrer, puis un deuxième doigt. Il commença des va-et-vient lents, préparant le corps de Ciel. Le jeune homme haletait, il n'aimait pas trop cette phase, le démon le savait bien. Il ne tarda pas à mettre son troisième doigt et il fit des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de son amant.

Ciel lâche une petite plainte et il mordit l'oreiller. Le diable avait trouvé la prostate et il appuyait bien dessus, faisant en sorte d'exciter un maximum son jeune contractant. Sebastian haletait, de plus en plus désireux de rentrer en lui. Mais il devait le préparer avant !

_ Bocchan, touchez-moi, murmura-t-il presque suppliant.

Ciel descendit ses mains vers le dard bien tendu, bien dur de son compagnon. Il empoigna ce membre de ses deux mains et il fit des va-et-vient lents, puis de plus en rapide. Cela ravit le Marquis qui grogna de plaisir. Il continua à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en Ciel, puis sentant qu'il était suffisamment prêt, il arrêta tout, retirant ses doigts violemment.

Le Comte était surpris, mais n'en fit rien paraître. Il sentit Sebastian se baisser vers lui.

_ Suppliez-moi, Bocchan. Suppliez-moi de vous prendre.

_Oh oui, je veux qu'il me supplie, que seul moi je peux lui donner ce plaisir._

Ciel resta bloqué quelques secondes. Il détestait cela, pourtant, il en avait envie, son corps était en feu. Il hocha la tête négativement. Le diable grogna.

_ Suppliez-moi ! Fit-il plus menaçant.

_ Seba…commença Ciel. Sebastian, je t'en… prie.

_ Oui, continuez.

_ Je t'en prie. Fais-moi… fais-moi l'amour.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Et le démon présenta sa virilité douloureuse devant cet orifice maintenant malléable. Il s'enfonça doucement, laissant échapper de douces plaintes à son contractant. Il débuta des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide. A chaque fois, il pénétra un peu plus de longueur. Ciel haletait, gémissant divinement aux oreilles attentives de son démon. Sebastian ferma les yeux et une fois son membre complètement entrer, il entama de puissants coups de reins. Ciel cria sous l'effet de surprise. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau enleva l'oreiller avec facilité, découvrant le visage rouge de Ciel, embaumé de plaisir. Il fermait les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes.

_ Sebastian, gémit-il. Seba… Aaaah !

Le susnommé se baissa et lui donna un baiser possessif, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans son jeune amant. Sa virilité buta contre la prostate. Ciel gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Il rencontra les iris brillants de la bête infernale. Un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres, ses coups de reins se faisaient toujours plus rapides, toujours plus puissants. Ciel se cambra, laissant voir son torse et ses côtés. Sebastian se baissa et il suça délicatement un bouton de chair. Il remonta vers l'oreille de Ciel, déposant des baisers.

_ Ciel… Oh Ciel…

Il soupira de plaisir tandis que son contractant gémissait. Sebastian attrapa la main de son amant et il augmenta encore la cadence. Il fixa Ciel, fermant les yeux. Ce petit corps recommençait à trembler, il allait de nouveau atteindre l'orgasme. Sebastian le martela de nouveau, sortant et rentrant subitement. Ciel laissa une douce plainte, longue et orgasmique se répandre. Le démon s'en délecta, en même temps, le corps de son amant se resserra autour de son dard. Sebastian haletait, il fit un nouveau coup de reins et il se répandit en son jeune maître. Jouissant ensemble.

Sebastian se retira et il l'embrassa. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, partageant encore désir et tendresse. Le Marquis sourit.

_ Aller hop ! Petit déjeuner !

* * *

**_Petite question : connaissez-vous le Marquis de Sade ?^^' Si oui, vous devriez comprendre pourquoi Sebastian a le titre de Marquis XD_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Haniel et Zadkiel descendirent de leur monture. Le blondinet bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Son compagnon lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Tiens-toi un peu ! Ne va pas te présenter comme ça devant Pierre !

_ Rooo c'est bon, hein. Je suis fatigué de cette nuit, on a suffisamment chassé comme ça.

Haniel ricana.

_ Tu crois ? On en a laissé s'échapper beaucoup…

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant l'église en pierre blanche, typiquement américaine. Des personnes dévisagèrent Haniel, notamment ses oreilles. Son compagnon lui donna un coup de coude.

_ Mets ta capuche, tu attires l'attention encore.

_ Et toi avec tes cheveux, tu te crois mieux ?

Les deux hommes mirent leur capuche sur leur tête, soupirant. Ils avancèrent et ils ouvrirent les portes en bois massif. L'intérieur de l'église était quasiment vide de personnes. Seuls les bancs occupaient toute la nef. Ils se postèrent devant un bénitier en forme de coquillage et trempèrent leurs doigts. Ils firent le signe de croix et déambulèrent parmi les travées, admirant quelques tableaux et autres sculptures rendant hommage à la Gloire de Dieu.

Ils arrivèrent au cœur et ils regardèrent l'autel simple, une nappe religieuse était posée dessus avec des motifs carmins et dorés. Derrière se tenait un grand crucifix où se tenait un Jésus crucifié. Sa plaie saignante était réaliste.

Les deux hommes firent de nouveau un signe de croix.

_ Eh bien, c'est une belle croix !

Un applaudissement retentit, les hommes se retournèrent vers une ombre blanche. Un homme d'un âge avancé, avec une longue barbe blanche les dévisageait. Il avait un magnifique sourire, contrastant avec sa physionomie de sénile.

Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent.

_ Nous vous saluons, prince des apôtres.

_ Cessez l'étiquette, mes enfants. Relevez-vous.

Les deux hommes obéirent.

_ Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Vous le savez pourtant, fit Haniel.

_ Oui, des reptiles ailés sont revenus du fin fond du fond.

_ Exactement. On en a combattu cinq cette nuit. Ils ont sévi seulement en Louisiane, faisant de nombreux morts et de grands dégâts matériels. Par chance, personne ne les a vus. Ils ont suffisamment fait de fumée pour ne pas les identifier.

_ Hum, oui, heureusement. Cependant, s'ils en restent encore, ça va être beaucoup plus dur de cacher leur présence. Et comment ont-ils fait pour sortir ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent les épaules.

_ Ces monstres n'ont rien voulu nous dévoiler. Seulement des « Grrrr » et des « Froouuu », fit Zadkiel.

Haniel lui lança un regard en coin, un regard qui voulait dire : « Mais tu vas te tenir un peu ! ».

_ Bref, reprit l'homme aux oreilles pointues. Nous sommes complètement ignorants. Mais nul doute qu'elles sont la cause de tous ces désastres.

_ Bien sur ! Observa Pierre. Les dragons sont sensés être au fond des Abysses. Pourtant, je me demande comment elles ont fait pour créer une brèche. Pas grande mais assez pour laisser passer des dragons.

_ _Elle_ doit en être la cause.

_ Pourtant la rumeur dit qu'elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir ! Intervint Zadkiel.

_ Oui comme celle d'avant, et encore avant. Si on croit à toutes les rumeurs, on en n'a pas fini, observa Haniel.

Zadkiel croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudant à moitié. Pierre les regarda d'un œil amusé, puis, sa tête s'assombrit.

_ Vous devez continuer de chasser les dragons et le plus vite possible. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on retourne comme à cette époque. De plus, le Sommet du Paradis commence à perdre patience.

Haniel soupira.

_ Sans vouloir manquer de respect aux Grands Séraphins, nous faisons déjà notre possible. Nous ne sommes que trois !

Pierre hocha les épaules.

_ Métatron vous a désigné pour terrasser les bêtes.

_ Et pourquoi on n'envoie pas Michael ? Osa demanda Haniel.

Zadkiel tapa du coude son compagnon qui lui lança un regard noir.

_ Ben quoi, c'est vrai. C'est bien lui qui a terrassé Lucifer et les autres reptiles ailés.

_ Michael, enchaîna Pierre, est occupé avec le Grand Conseil. Il ne peut pas vous apporter de l'aide. Cependant, je pense qu'il aurait aimé se soustraire à ses prérogatives afin de venir ici.

_ A la bonne heure ! Enragea le blond. En plus, pourquoi ils ont créé ce Grand Conseil ? Hein ? C'est Dieu le Père qui doit s'occuper de tout ça, pas les Sept Royaumes.

Pierre sourit

_ Notre Père doit avoir ses raisons.

Haniel se rembrunit, il regarda par terre, jugeant le carrelage en marbre plus intéressant.

_ Dans ce cas, reprit Zadkiel, nous vous laissons ici et nous retournons à la chasse aux dragons.

Pierre inclina la tête en signe d'au revoir. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et ils partirent de l'église, une fois dehors, Haniel explosa :

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de parler comme ça au Prince des Apôtres ! Imbécile !

_ Il ne s'est pas vexé, observa l'accusé.

L'homme aux oreilles pointues soupira et il s'accouda à sa monture.

_ Tu es blasant mon pauvre.

_ Et toi trop coincé.

_ Par tous les Saints, que vais-je de toi ? Aller, grimpons, on doit retrouver ces monstres.

Zadkiel hocha la tête et il grimpa sur son cheval.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_**Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures :)**  
_

_**Tomo : XD genre je te vois trop essuyer ton clavier avec un mouchoir maculé de rouge ^^ XD arf, j'espère que les prochains lemons seront tout aussi torrides.  
**_

_**Yuko-chan : Après Ciel, c'est Sebastian qui va boiter XD ben bravo ! Perverse ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, as-tu des renseignements sur le Marquis de Sade ? Et si oui, comprends-tu pourquoi j'ai fait de Sebastian un marquis ?^^' Généralement, il n'y a pas grand-monde qui le connaît donc bon, non, tu n'es ni conne, ni inculte^^' (par contre, l'auteure est perverse XD) XD contente que Zadkiel te plaise^^'  
**_

_**Koneko-chan84 : Plus sombre ? Hum... aucune idée, peut-être bien^^' Oui, on commence un peu à tomber dans ce domaine (mais pas totalement non plus ;) en fait, c'est du gros n'importe quoi avec des légendes entre-mêlées XD ) Ah ben ça non, entre Ciel et Sebastian, les sentiments restent les mêmes... pour le moment^^' Ah bon ? Tu trouves qu'ils sont bizarres Haniel et Zadkiel ? Merci :) J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :)  
**_

_**Sur ce, voici les deux nouveaux chapitres de la soirée ;)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !  
**_

* * *

_J'entends un ricanement._

_Où suis-je ? De l'eau ? Des bulles d'air ?_

_Cette fois-ci, c'est un pouffement que je perçois. Je tourne la tête, j'ai l'impression d'être soûl. Je vois deux ombres, dont une blanche… non argentée… non ! J'écarquille les yeux. Comment est-ce possible ? Je le savais ! Je te sentais ! Tu es toujours là, j'en étais sûr._

_Un sourire sincère et sa tête se balance en arrière en laissant échapper un rire cristallin._

__ Je t'ordonne de revenir !_

__ Quelle impolitesse… je te jure alors ! On ne peut même pas laisser les morts tranquilles ?_

_Je tends ma main, je veux courir. J'halète, son ombre disparaît, se faisant aspirer par des Ténèbres profondes…_

__ Ciel !_

_On m'appelle ?_

* * *

CLAC !

Ciel ouvrit subitement les yeux. Sebastian venait de le gifler. Le jeune homme se massa la joue endolorie et il foudroya le démon du regard.

_ Aïe, lança-t-il de manière détachée.

Le démon soupira de soulagement et il laissa son compagnon respirer.

_ Tu pourrais arrêter de me réveiller en me mettant des claques ? On dirait que tu le fais exprès en plus ! Siffla Ciel.

Sebastian sourit, content de lui. Puis, il prit un air grave et s'approcha de son compagnon.

_ De qui as-tu rêvé ?

Ciel le dévisagea, écarquillant ses yeux.

_ Tu l'as senti ?

Sebastian acquiesça. Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

_Comment ça se fait ? Elle est morte !_

_ C'est _elle_, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux saphir rencontrèrent les yeux rubis.

_ Oui. J'ai rêvé d'Edenia. Mais, c'est impossible, non ?

_ Que tu puisses rêver d'elle, non. Après tout, les rêves sont fréquents et aléatoires, surtout chez les humains. Tu peux très bien rêver d'elle sans qu'elle vienne. Or, je l'ai sentie aussi, comme à cette époque. Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ne soit pas étrangère à cette affaire de dragons !

Son amant paraissait en colère, Ciel voyait son aura démoniaque grandir, enveloppant la chambre dans le noir. Le jeune homme toucha la main de la bête, le calmant légèrement.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda le cadet.

Sebastian soupira et il hocha les épaules.

_ Pas la moindre idée ! On ne sait jamais ce qu'elle a en tête celle-là ! Ce qui me chiffonne le plus, c'est qu'elle est sensée être dans le même lieu que les dragons et surtout, qu'elle te parle de nouveau !

_ Je crois que c'est moi qui l'aie appelé, murmura Ciel.

Les yeux carmin le scrutèrent.

_ Forcément que tu l'as appelé, mais pas de la même manière. On se souvient assez de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans. Sans parler de ton état…

Sa voix se mourut, le démon s'était retrouvé inutile pendant plusieurs semaines, ne sachant pas comment réconforter son jeune maître de la mort du Roi des Rats.

Reprenant du poil de la bête, Sebastian poursuivit :

_ De quoi rêves-tu ? Que te dit-elle ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Ciel essaya d'expliquer son songe, en essayant de ne rien omettre et de se souvenir de ses paroles. Le diable restait impassible, ne dévoilant aucun sentiment. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il déclara :

_ On dirait qu'elle est prise au piège des Abysses. Elle doit mettre énormément de pouvoir pour te parler. Ça doit être à cause de ça que les dragons s'échappent ! Quelle idiote ! Et il est hors de question qu'elle te ramène à elle ! Tu es à moi et tu resteras à moi ! Pour qui se prend ce sale rat ! Ce nuisible ! Et t'emmener dans les Abysses ! Et puis quoi encore !

Ciel resta dubitatif en voyant son démon entamer ce début de monologue en insultant la défunte. Décidément, par delà la mort, Sebastian n'arriverait jamais à l'apprécier… Il se redressa et embrassa le démon, annihilant ainsi son aura. Le jeune homme s'écarta, seulement à quelques centimètres.

_ Nous verrons ce qu'elle nous réserve. D'un côté, et même si tu te fais la tête, je suis heureux de savoir qu'elle est encore là. Enfin de compte, tu as dit vrai ce _jour-là_*.

_ Evidemment, je dis toujours la vérité ! Mentit Sebastian.

Ciel sourit. Sebastian n'obéissait plus à ses ordres, du coup, il réagissait comme bon lui semblait. Même si parfois, c'était horripilant…

_ Demain, on fera un tour dans le village voir les dégâts et surtout regarder les hangars ! Fit le jeune Comte.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Il va de soit ! Je sens que ça va nous coûter cher et qu'on sera entraîné je ne sais où encore !

Ciel lui mit une pichenette sur le nez et il se coucha, réclamant un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

* : voir chapitre 65 de "Son majordome, raticide".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Ciel dégagea un pan de rideau du fiacre, regardant à l'extérieur. Il observa l'étendu des dégâts.

_ Sebastian, tu vas vu ? Le village ne ressemble à plus rien !

_ Quand les dragons passent, les mortels trépassent.

L'œil saphir se posa sur son démon, sceptique et interrogateur. Le démon sourit.

_ Les dragons sont des brutes, ils ne pensent qu'à leur gosier, mangeant n'importe quoi et détruisant pour leur plaisir de dominer. Cependant, ils sont aussi de bonnes montures.

Le Comte joignit ses mains sur sa canne au pommeau de rat.

_ Des montures dis-tu ?

Sebastian hocha la tête.

_ De l'époque gallo-romaine jusqu'au Haut Moyen Age, nous montons ces créatures pour s'emparer de plusieurs territoires et capturer les âmes.

_ Nous ?

_ Mon Ciel, susurra le diable. Je suis très vieux. Pas autant que le Roi des Rats, mais j'ai vu la _descendance_ de Caïn*. Et à cette époque, j'étais un jeune démon se goinfrant de tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas comme maintenant, appréciant les bonnes âmes épicées telle que la tienne. Non, avant j'étais une bête sanguinaire, montant les dragons. J'étais désigné comme Général Noir de la Première Division de Sa Majesté Léviathan.

Ciel pâlit légèrement.

_ Tu as vraiment monté des dragons ?

_ Bien sur. Ma monture s'appelait Sthen. C'était un dragon vert, il aimait tout brûler sur son passage, n'hésitant pas à tuer ses propres serviteurs. Ahlala ! Tout cela remonte à loin ! Je me sens vraiment vieux tout à coup. Avant ce n'était pas mal, et j'étais l'un des démons les plus respectés… maintenant et depuis l'affrontement des Rois des Rats… c'était beaucoup moins drôle. Heureusement que je t'ai à mes côtés, sinon, quel ennui !

Ciel renfila de dédain et il regarda de nouveau à l'extérieur. Sebastian sourit, content de l'effet voulu.

Dehors, le Comte vit ses hangars en partie détruit. Un rictus barra son visage. Sebastian le vit aussi et il déclara :

_ Il en reste encore deux, nous n'avons pas tout perdu mais les trois autres… c'est embêtant pour la société.

Ciel siffla entre ses dents.

_ Saleté de dragons ! Non mais ça va coûter une fortune.

Le démon ricana.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon âme, l'entreprise a assez de fonds pour reconstruire les hangars et maîtriser cette perte. Cependant, il est clair que nous ne ferons pas trop de bénéfices durant quelques mois…

_ Et c'est bien dérangeant !

Le fiacre repartit, traversant les routes forestières.

_ Tu devrais plutôt plaindre ces pauvres gens qui ont perdu leur couche et des personnes chères.

Ciel le foudroya du regard.

_ C'est grâce à moi qu'ils vivent ces culs-terreux. Peu m'importe !

Sebastian laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

_ Quelle mauvaise tête ! Toujours aussi grognon qu'un petit enfant !

Ciel s'empourpra.

_ Attention Sebastian ! Déjà je ne suis pas un enfant. Et je ne suis pas petit !

Le diable se baissa sur lui, humectant ses lèvres.

_ Pourtant, tu es toujours plus petit et c'est bien pratique lors de certaines circonstances. Et puis, j'aime quand vous faîtes le vilain petit enfant, Bocchan.

Ciel le fit reculer avec sa main, touchant son visage.

_ Rassis-toi tout de suite, démon ! Et enlève tes idées perverses de la tête !

_ Trop tard…

Sebastian sauta sur Ciel, l'embrassant. Il frotta ses hanches contre celles de son contractant, gémissant.

_ Oh mon Ciel. Mon âme, tu ne veux pas manger une petite gâterie ?

Les chevaux hennirent brutalement, stoppant Sebastian dans sa lancée. Ses yeux rubis exprimèrent de la colère, puis, il se redressa et sortit la tête. Il parla au cocher. Ciel n'entendit pas tout. Quelques secondes après, Sebastian rentra la tête de nouveau dans le fiacre.

_ Que se passa-t-il encore ? Demanda las le Comte.

_ Il semble que les chevaux soient effrayés par quelque chose. Le cocher ne le sait pas mais…

_ Tu le sais, observa Ciel.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du Marquis.

_ C'est un dragon ? Frémit un peu Ciel.

Le sourire s'agrandit encore plus, confirmant la présence des reptiles volants. Ciel pâlit.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ?

_ Le cocher va essayer de forcer les chevaux à avancer, sinon, il faudra attendre et se protéger au cas où.

_ Mais tu as déjà monté ces bêtes, tu ne pourrais pas les dominer ?

_ Oh c'est différent mon âme ! Là, j'ai peur que ces dragons ne veulent que manger…

_ De mieux en mieux, maugréa Ciel furieux.

Le démon se stoppa d'un coup, semblant se concentrer sur quelque chose. Puis, il ouvrit la porte du fiacre, suivi de Ciel.

_ Tu restes à l'intérieur ! Ordonna Sebastian.

Le Comte allait répliquer quand son démon le devança en montrant le sceau.

_ Je te protégerai, alors monte et pas un mot !

Ciel rentra de nouveau dans le fiacre, espionnant son compagnon.

Un rugissement retentit, les chevaux hennirent de nouveau en se cambrant.

* * *

* : Caïn est le fils d'Adam et Eve dans l'Ancien Testament. Il a un frère, Abel. Pour une histoire de jalousie envers Dieu, il a tué son frère et ainsi a été _maudit_.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**_Bonsoir ! Bon ben, comme d'habitude merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews. Je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier même ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews sur mes autres textes et parfois même pas du tout XD (mais je sais que vous êtes là, ô lectures anonymes) :) Je suis contente que mes écrits vous plaisent et du coup, ça m'encourage à inventer d'autres conneries XD_**

**_Nous commençons à partir des derniers chapitres postés à aller dans le vif du sujet. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que l'incrustation des dragons ne sera pas trop maladroite.  
_**

**_J'ai aussi changé l'avatar de cette fic, en mettant un Ciel "adulte" qu'en pensez-vous ?  
_**

**_Merci encore :)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Hihi et ouais ! Au début c'était un peu au hasard que Sebastian eut le titre de marquis et puis, en pensant à sa nature démoniaque et surtout à ses activités nocturnes avec Ciel, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un rapprochement avec le Marquis de Sade XD Ah pauvre Ciel, c'est clair qu'une gifle en guise de réveil, on peut s'en passer^^' et ce bougre de démon en profite en plus (il est sado c'est sur ! XD) Edenia, elle nous manquait elle (mais pas à Sebastian^^'), enfin bon... encore faut-il bien la contacter... ensuite, à voir par la suite au sujet des dragons et des Abysses...  
_**

**_Tomo : Carrément oui, je l'imagine bien dessus dans une armure noire brillante et moulante, Grrrrrr bref^^'  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :)  
_**

* * *

Sebastian fit signe au cocher de faire avancer les chevaux, ou du moins essayer… en attendant, le démon s'aventura dans la forêt, en direction des rugissements du dragon. Cependant, c'était des plaintes, pas un rugissement agressif. Les bruits de plus en plus persistants firent fuir les chevaux. Sebastian entendit Ciel le réclamer. Il sourit.

_Ne t'inquiète pas mon âme, je reviendrai._

Le Marquis sauta d'arbre en arbre jusqu'à arriver à une petite clairière. Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle.

Un jeune dragon, légèrement plus grand que le fiacre, se faisait harceler par deux hommes. Le reptile ailé se paraît de couleur bronze, il avait l'allure d'un serpent aux ailes plumeuses. Il crachait du feu mais ses assaillants esquivèrent, voir, les flammes ne leur faisaient aucun effet.

Le reptile lâcha une autre boule de feu, éjectant de la terre et de la poussière. Son corps était parcouru d'entailles. Un des hommes abattit son épée sur l'une de ses ailes, rompant un tendon. La bête gémit de douleur. Ses yeux rouges envoyèrent des éclairs. Une lance menaçait ses yeux.

Sebastian dévisagea ces deux hommes. Un avait les cheveux blonds, tenant la lance. L'autre les cheveux gris aux oreilles pointues, mettant sa large épée sur son épaule.

_ Comment es-tu sorti ? Envoya le blondinet.

Le dragon grogna.

_ Je ne vous le dirai jamais ! C'est un secret !

Celui aux cheveux gris soupira et il rompit l'autre aile. Le dragon rugit de nouveau, souffrant.

_ Tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller loin comme ça, se moqua son tortionnaire. Alors. Parle !

_ Allez vous faire voir !

_ Maudit serpent ! Maugréa le porteur de l'épée.

Il enfonça sa lame dans l'un des flancs. Le dragon tourna la tête mais il se prit la lance entre les deux yeux, le maintenant à terre.

_ Oups, fit le blondinet. Je crois que j'ai trop renfoncé la lance…

_ Ben bravo ! On ne sait toujours rien !

_ De toute façon, se défendit Zadkiel, il nous aurait rien dit. Comme tous les autres.

Tous les deux se stoppèrent d'un coup et ils aperçurent Sebastian au sommet d'un arbre. Ils se retournèrent, en position d'attaque. Le démon sauta et il se trouva devant eux. Il jeta un œil au dragon qui disparut en une poussière jaune, se volatilisant.

_ Que fais-tu ici, démon ! Lança Zadkiel.

_ Et vous alors ? Renvoya Sebastian.

Haniel sourit, il mit son épée devant son compagnon, lui intimant de baisser son arme.

_ Tu ne vois pas qui c'est ?

_ Bien sur que si, c'est un démon !

Haniel hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Zadkiel, c'est le démon Pêcheur.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ « Le démon Pêcheur » ? Depuis quand ?

Zadkiel fut surpris et il lorgna Sebastian de la tête au pied.

_ En effet, c'est lui !

Les yeux rubis luisirent légèrement.

_ A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Bien que vous venez de Briah*.

Haniel sourit.

_ Je me nomme Haniel, la Grâce de Dieu. Et voici Zadkiel, la Justice de Dieu.

Un rictus barra les lèvres de Sebastian.

_Un ange et un archange… c'est eux que j'ai senti l'autre jour._

Zadkiel dévisagea le démon, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. L'archange eut un sourire en coin voyant cette bête vêtue comme un noble de pur sang. Puis, il partagea un regard avec son compagnon.

_ Que fait-on de lui ? Doit-on le tuer ?

Haniel désapprouva.

_ Ce n'est pas le Pêcheur qu'on veut, mais son contractant.

_ Que voulez-vous à mon jeune maître ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom !

Haniel rengaina son épée. Il avança d'un pas, se penchant en avant et plongea ses yeux bleus clairs dans le regard ardent de Sebastian.

_ Tu es le démon qui s'est entiché d'un humain. Tu sais, tu fais de grands bruits, autant en Enfer qu'au Paradis. Les démons t'envient pour l'âme _parfaite_ de ton contractant. Les autres sont jaloux que tu t'appropries pareil jouet. Au Paradis, on se moque de toi. Un démon qui découvre l'amour ne fait pas long feu, tu dois le savoir. Tes pouvoirs se sont déjà amoindris ! En plus, tout le monde sait que tu comptes donner l'immortalité à cet humain, par caprice. Et tu es aidé en plus par le Roi des Rats ! Tu es connu comme le démon Pêcheur, tu as franchi des interdits. Tu as aidé Rattenderköning à vaincre son frère et à la protéger, tu as dévoilé ton identité à d'autres humains que ton contractant et en plus, tu t'es lié à lui par delà un pacte ! Dès que tu auras accompli le rituel de Sang, tous les deux seraient pourchassés pour l'Eternité !

Sebastian ne répondit pas. Oh il savait que Ciel et lui allaient avoir des problèmes. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà populaires…

_Il faut que je surveille encore plus Ciel…_

_ Ton jeune maître est lié à cette histoire de dragons ! Son âme doit être fauchée dans les plus brefs délais !

Cette fois-ci, le démon écarquilla les yeux. Haniel se redressa, content de voir la peur déformer les traits du Marquis.

_ Tu devrais partir. Car la chasse a commencé ! Cracha Haniel.

Sebastian ne se fit pas prier et il s'éclipsa, allant chercher son contractant.

_Ciel !_

* * *

* : Différents mondes de la Kabbale. Briah correspond au 6ème monde de l'Univers du Paradis, où réside les plus vertueux, juste en dessous d'Asiluth, où est sensé habiter Dieu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Ciel frappait doucement son Diamant Hope contre le pommeau de sa canne. Il était énervé… de forte mauvaise humeur… son diable était parti, lui ORDONNANT de ne pas le suivre. Décidément, depuis qu'ils avaient apporté des modifications à leur contrat, la bête faisait vraiment n'importe quoi ! Lui ordonner à lui, le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, de rester dans la voiture alors… le jeune homme frappa violemment le sol avec sa canne. Il fulminait.

Les chevaux continuaient leur lancée après avoir entendu les rugissements du dragon.

Ciel écarta un pan de rideau rouge et il regarda à l'extérieur, voyant défilé à vive allure le paysage forestier.

Quand allait rentrer Sebastian ? Se battait-il avec le dragon ? Et si des gens le voyaient ? Non, impossible… ils étaient au milieu du bosquet… mais quand même.

Tout à coup, la porte du fiacre s'ouvrit en pleine marche. Le Comte sortit par réflexe son pistolet, prêt à tirer. Il baissa l'arme en reconnaissant le Marquis. Il soupira de lassitude, il foudroya du regard le démon. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire des remontrances quand son aîné le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Cela surprit Ciel. Il essaya de se dégager mais peine perdue…

_ Mais… Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce…

_ J'ai eu peur.

Sebastian enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Ciel avait lâché sa canne et son pistolet. Il enlaça timidement et gauchement son démon.

_ Sebastian…

Le démon desserra son étreinte et il plongea son regard carmin dans l'œil saphir de son contractant. Il déposa un tendre baiser. Ciel le dévisageait, abasourdi.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Et le dragon ?

_ Mort.

_ Ah. Tant mieux. Mais attends ? S'il est mort, tout le monde va le voir !

_ Non, quand les dragons meurent, ils se désintègrent, devenant de la poussière d'étoile.

_ De la poussière d'étoile ? Ce sont eux qui forment les astres ?

Sebastian se pouffa, énervant son contractant.

_ Mais c'est toi qui me dit qu'ils deviennent de la poussière d'étoile ! Explosa le jeune homme se redressant.

Le démon le fit rassoir d'une pression. Il s'assit en face de lui, refermant correctement la porte.

_ Les dragons retournent soit en Enfer, soit dans les Abysses, soit dans le Néant. D'une certaine manière, ce Néant forme les étoiles qu'on voit, mais ce ne sont pas tous des dragons. Sauf ces derniers temps. De plus, la comète d'hier a annoncé la venue des dragons. Ils ont traversé les Abysses comme je le pensais.

_ Comment ont-ils fait ?

_ Pas la moindre idée. Cependant, je suis inquiet car tu es impliqué dedans.

Un silence.

Ciel le fixa de son œil, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

_ Tu te moques de moi encore ? Comment je pourrais être lié à des dragons, dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence !

Sebastian attrapa les mains gantées de son contractant.

_ Ciel, tu es en danger de mort. Et tout cela, je crois que c'est à cause d'Edenia. Le dragon a été tué par des anges du Paradis. L'un d'eux m'a dit que tu étais en danger. Même, nous deux ne sommes pas en sécurité…

Ciel lui posa un regard interrogatif.

_ Comment ça ?

Le démon soupira.

_ Disons que toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas sensés être ensemble. Enfin, on le sait mais _tout_ le monde est déjà au courant. Mais le plus important, c'est que tu as un lien quelconque avec ce qu'il se passe et ces anges veulent ta mort ! Je refuse qu'il t'enlève à moi. Je te protégerai et bien au-delà du pacte ! Je n'accepterai aucune personne, aucune créature te touchant, m'enlevant ! Tu m'appartiens, Ciel Phantomhive ! Tu m'es promis, tu es à moi !

Le Comte se rapprocha et il caressa la joue de son démon.

_ Calme-toi, murmura-t-il. Je suis à toi, nous sommes encore ensemble.

Son aura meurtrière s'était propagée dans la voiture, rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Les yeux brillants fixèrent l'humain. Sebastian attrapa Ciel… dans ses serres de démon. Il se transformait.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre… Tu es ma lumière dans les Ténèbres… Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause des anges, des dragons ou même d'Edenia !

Ses ailes se déplièrent, enveloppant son contractant. Ciel caressa le visage incrusté de plumes et d'épines noires. Les yeux de la bête se faisaient possessifs mais aussi inquiets.

_ Ciel, promets-moi que nous ne serons jamais séparés !

_ Bien sur que non. On sera ensemble pour toujours.

_ Dans ce cas… faisons-_le_.

_ Non.

Ciel se rassit à sa place mais il fut de nouveau projeté contre le démon par la queue plumeuse. Sebastian attrapa le visage de son contractant entre ses griffes.

_ Pourquoi ?

Ciel ne détourna pas le regard, il enleva le cache-œil, découvrant le sceau de leur pacte.

_ Parce que. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt. Cependant, bientôt.

_ Bientôt ? Quand bientôt ? Ricana le diable.

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Pff.

Ciel s'approcha de Sebastian et l'embrassa.

_ Je t'aime et ce fait ne changera pas pour l'éternité, déclara-t-il sérieux.

Le démon sourit, sincèrement. Il reprit son apparence humaine et il serra son contractant contre lui, lui coupant presque la respiration.

_ Je t'aime mon âme.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_(Je vais reprendre les cours à partir de demain, pas sûre de tout le temps poster, ou du moins il risque d'avoir des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance^^')  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**_Bonsoir ! Vous allez bien ?_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_mangakadu 14 : XD t'inquiète, t'inquiète ;) merci déjà de poster quelques reviews c'est déjà beaucoup merci :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ben je suis en fac donc généralement on prend assez tard (mais je suis contente de rentrer en cours car je me faisais bien chier^^'). Non, c'est à Ciel de décider, comme le suggère leur nouveau pacte... XD hum, oui je pense que tu te ferais lyncher... enfin il est souvent écrit que Ciel a du mal à avaler le membre de son cher démon en lui... donc, peut-être est-ce assez corpulent (De plus je te renvoie à "Son majordome, raticide" où ses dimensions sont plus ou moins décrites ahah)^^' Merci, mais il reste encore trop à mon avis et ça pollue la lecture je trouve. Oui la scène de ces "je t'aime" est assez adorable (mais à double tranchant aussi).  
_**

**_lovely : Arf ça va mieux depuis que j'ai enfin repris les cours (je dois être l'une des rares personnes à apprécier le cours XD) Non, Ciel n'est pas mort, enfin pas encore ahah ! Oui, rare quand on entend Sebastian dire "J'ai peur" comme je disais à Alice, c'est à double tranchant. Presqu'un mois ? La chance... moi m'ennuie, j'écris ces conneries à longueur de journée XD  
_**

**_Tomo : Meuuuuuh ! Me tue pas, snif, sinon pas de suite ! Oui, ça devrait assez bouger^^ (en effet Tomo ou l'art des commentaires constructifs^^' mais on t'aime comme ça XD)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : XD oui les dragons parlent la langue commune, comme quoi, ce ne sont pas que des bêtes sanguinaires ;) Ciel ne sera jamais en paix^^' il a toujours le chic de s'attirer les pires problèmes. Oui, les anges ont tué le dragon mais... attention ! Pourquoi sont-ils sortis des Abysses ? A voir... Sebastian (et sa queue plumeuse XD) a encore pas mal de boulots, et il a de quoi avoir peur pour son petit Ciel. Oui, il n'a pas compris ce que c'était (mais à cette époque, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on connaissait véritablement les planètes et les constellations en tant que galaxies ou autres). Ciel est toujours incertain pour son immortalité... après tout, ça l'engage presque à "se marier" avec Sebastian pour l'éternité, ce n'est pas rien. Quoique, moi, j'accepterai illico^^' surtout si c'est pour être dorlotée hihi  
_**

**_Sur ce bonne lecture :)  
_**

* * *

Haniel et Zadkiel retournèrent dans l'église où le Prince des Apôtres se trouvait. Ils furent surpris en voyant Norahc. Haniel haussa un sourcil.

_ Que fais-tu ici ?

Celui aux cheveux bleus sourit.

_ Eh bien, je dois récupérer la dernière âme ! Du coup, me voilà ! Je dois m'expliquer avec ce bon vieux Pierre. Et vous avec les dragons ?

_ Toujours aussi nul, fit Zadkiel. On n'arrive pas à en tirer des informations… qu'est-ce qui sont bornés ! Même avec de nombreuses blessures et la menace de disparaître pour toujours, ils ne veulent rien dire, absolument rien !

Un rire cristallin retentit. Les trois se tournèrent, Pierre avançait vers eux, les mains croisées derrière son dos. Les hommes firent une révérence face au Prince.

_ Cessez mes enfants, rassura Pierre. Ah Norahc ! Alors, tu as recueilli toutes les âmes ?

_ Oui, mon Prince. Il ne reste plus que celle du gamin.

_ Dans ce cas vas-y, hâte-toi ! Plutôt il sera mort, mieux ça sera pour tout le monde.

L'ange et l'archange se partagèrent un regard. Haniel se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention du vieil homme. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux souriant.

_ Toujours pas d'information sur les dragons ?

_ Hélas non. Cependant, on a fait une rencontre intéressante.

_ Qui est ?

_ Le démon Pêcheur.

Norahc haussa un sourcil, Pierre paraissait surpris.

_ Vous l'avez rencontré ?

_ Oui, pas plus tard qu'hier lorsque nous tuons un dragon. On lui a annoncé la couleur pour son contractant. Cela a fait son effet.

_ Evitez de mettre un démon en colère, surtout lui ! On se souvient des batailles qu'il a conduite, sans compter avoir propagé la peste et dernièrement, son intervention auprès de la Mère des Rats.

_ Si vous l'avez mis en colère, déclara le shinigami, vous devez être avec moi ! Il est hors de question que je me batte avec cette vermine !

L'ange allait répliquer quand Pierre le devança :

_ Il n'a pas tord. Vous devriez l'accompagner quand il fauchera le jeune Ciel Phantomhive. Il fut un temps où ce démon était très fort, sans compter que maintenant, il est amoureux.

Zadkiel éclata de rire.

_ Vous voulez rire, non ? Tout le monde sait qu'un démon amoureux ne fait pas long feu ! Il va périr de chagrin quand son protégé ne sera plus.

_ Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, envoya Norahc. Je te rappelle qu'il a été entraîné par Sa Majesté Rattenderköning en personne ! Et c'est lui qui a tué Rattenkönig.

Zadkiel se rembrunit, mais n'en perdit rien de sa niaque.

_ Peu m'importe ! En plus, je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a quasiment tué son jumeau ! Ce démon n'a fait qu'achever un rat déjà condamné ! En fin de compte, il n'a pas fait grand-chose, en plus, il se prélasse depuis deux ans en tant que noble, fourniquant avec son contractant. On a vu mieux comme bête du Diable personnellement.

Pierre soupira.

_ Dans tous les cas, vous devriez travailler tous les trois sur ce cas. Si les dragons ou elles mettent la main sur lui, on pourra s'attendre au pire !

Les trois hommes se toisèrent et ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, comme pour approuver la décision du Saint.

_ Bien, termina ce dernier. Je vous laisse y aller. Je dois informer le Grand Conseil de vos actions. Au fait, combien avez-vous tué de dragons ?

_ Trente sept, répondit Haniel.

_ Tant que ça ?

_ Oui, je crois qu'on a sous-estimé _ses_ pouvoirs.

_ C'est fâcheux… très fâcheux. Bien, au revoir mes enfants.

Pierre partit leur faisant un signe de la main. Les trois s'inclinèrent, puis ils se toisèrent.

_ Bon ben, fit Zadkiel. Direction le manoir Phantomhive.

_ Non, contredit Norach. Nous devons l'attaquer quant il sera loin du manoir et de préférence de son démon, ou que celui-ci ne peut pas le défendre aisément. De plus, avec mes faux, je pourrai découper en deux ce vaurien !

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les anges acquiescèrent et ils sortirent tous ensemble de l'église. Ils devaient surveiller maintenant les faits et gestes du jeune Comte.

* * *

__ Je veux les buter ces bâtards !_

__ Calme-toi. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire._

__ Comment allons-nous faire…_

__ Tu l'as bien entraîné ? En plus, il fut jadis un excellent guerrier !_

__ Non mais là, il est affaibli ! Et ce maudit shinigami peut le tuer, tout comme ces plumés !_

__ Hum… J'ai une idée !_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Trois jours étaient passés.

Ciel était dans son bureau, ressemblant assez à celui d'Angleterre hormis les couleurs. Tout était beaucoup lumineux. De plus, son amant avait jugé utile de mettre quelques curiosités. Il y avait donc de petites inventions à rouages ou à vapeur ainsi que du mobilier archéologique.

Le Comte jeta son journal, Sebastian se tenait près de la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur. Ses yeux carmin se tournèrent vers son jeune amant.

_ Je te l'avais bien dit, commença le démon. Tous les dragons sont étrangement concentrés dans cette zone. Heureusement que personne ne les a encore découverts !

_ Oui ! Cracha Ciel. Mais enfin ! Ils vont tout brûler si ça continue… et les journaux pensent que c'est un pyromane. Pff. N'importe quoi ! Ils savent très bien que ça tombe du ciel !

_ Mon âme, calme-toi. Tant mieux s…

_ Oh toi ! Tais-toi ! Surtout avec tes airs de « je te l'avais bien dit ! » Combien de fois me l'as-tu répété depuis ces derniers temps ? Allez hop ! Fiche le camp de mon bureau !

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Quel vilain garnement ! Mon pauvre Ciel, arrête de crier, tu vas devenir chauve.

_ Quoi ? Dehors !

Il pointa le doigt en direction de la porte.

Sebastian sourit, il fit tourner le fauteuil en cuir de son maître et appuya ses mains sur les repose-bras. Ses yeux rubis plongèrent dans celui de saphir de son amant.

_ Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus besoin de t'obéir, _Petit Maître_. Alors, je reste ici ! De toute façon, je préfère te surveiller au cas où !

Ciel ronchonna dans sa barbe.

_ Que dis-tu mon âme ?

_ QUE DE TOUTE FACON IL Y A PERSONNE VENU ME TUER ALORS DU BALAIS !

Le démon se massa les oreilles.

_ Comment un être si petit et si fragile peut-il autant crier ? Oui, ils n'ont pas essayé d'attaquer, mais je reste. Tiens ! Je vais t'aider avec tous ces dossiers, mon âme. Après…

Sebastian mit son nez dans le cou du jeune homme, respirant ses effluves. Sa main gauche caressa sensuellement son visage, descendant sur son torse. Ciel resta là, impassible.

_ … On pourrait passer à des choses plus agréables, plus captivantes, non ?

Ciel le repoussa et il afficha un sourire narquois.

_ Oh tu peux m'aider, tu auras peut-être ta récompense. Mais attention Sebastian ! Ne me maintiens pas éveillé toute la nuit ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

_ Petite nature, marmonna le démon.

Ciel lui lança un regard noir.

_ Tu n'auras rien ce soir.

_ Ah non ! J'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne, sinon, je vais te forcer !

_ Obsédé pervers !

Un sourire innocent se dessina sur les lèvres du Marquis.

_ Qui ? Moi ?

Ciel fit un mouvement de la main, un genre de « Je m'en lave les mains » et il attrapa les lettres devant lui avec un coupe-papier. Le démon continuait de sourire, mais de façon perverse. Ciel le remarqua et il le toisa en ouvrant une lettre.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je crois que quelque chose est tombée sous le bureau.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui. Attends, je vais te le ramasser.

Ciel le regarda faire puis on toqua à sa porte.

_ Entrez.

C'était May Linn.

_ Jeune maître, commença-t-elle. Nous avons reçu une lettre, une femme me l'a transmise et m'a demandé de vous la donner immédiatement.

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_Une femme ?_

_ Apporte-moi là.

Tandis que la bonne avancée, Ciel avait oublié Sebastian qui était complètement sous le bureau. Il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait défait son pantalon. Le Comte essaya de garder le contrôle et il rapprocha son fauteuil le plus près possible. D'une part pour cacher Sebastian et l'arrêter. De l'autre part, pour que May Linn ne vienne pas à saigner du nez.

Ciel eut juste le temps de voir un Sebastian souriant et qui fondait sur son sous-vêtement.

May Linn tendit la lettre.

Sebastian sortit l'objet de son désir et il commença à le prendre en bouche.

Ciel attrapa la lettre, gardant son calme. Il sentait déjà l'excitation le prendre.

_ Tu peux disposer… maintenant.

La soubrette s'en alla, laissant un Comte rouge comme une pivoine.

Sebastian suçait avec ardeur en faisant de temps en temps des bruits de succion. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Ciel recula d'un coup son fauteuil et se dégagea. Il se mit debout et se rhabilla.

_ Arrête un peu ! Espèce de bête de sexe ! Imagine si on nous avait vus ! Je parie que tu l'as fait exprès !

Sebastian sortit de sous le bureau, toujours souriant et léchant ses lèvres.

_ C'est d'accord pour ce soir alors ?

_ OUI ! Explosa Ciel. Maintenant, aide-moi avec ces dossiers !

Toujours maugréant, le jeune homme ouvrit cette lettre donnée par une femme. Il fronça les sourcils.

_« Moi, Blancassée du troisième du nom de ma génération dragonique des neiges, je vous convie vous, Comte Ciel Phantomhive ledit fils de la famille maudite, à nous rencontrer le plus rapidement possible. Il serait mieux de nous fixer un rendez-vous à la cascade située à cinq lieues au sud-est-sud de votre manoir. J'attendrai jusqu'à que vous veniez. »_

Sebastian vit son expression et avança. Il lut aussi ces lignes, un voile mauvais passa sur ses yeux.

_ C'est un dragon qui t'a écrit.

_ Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas juste une plaisanterie.

_ Non. C'est authentique : la formule des nobles dragoniques, les lettres à rallonge, l'italique. Aucun doute, c'est bien un dragon ! Blancassée… jamais entendu parler…

_ On y va ou pas ?

_ Bien sur et si je puis me le permettre…

_ Tu te permets tout de toute façon…

_ … vaut mieux y aller de suite.

Ciel le toisa un moment. Il regarda la lettre, il la froissa et la jeta dans la corbeille.

_ Bien, obtempéra le Comte. Allons-y dans ce cas.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos lectures :)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Pourquoi tu te demandes si Zadkiel est un ange à 100%? XD Oui, il y a beaucoup de dragons. Ah ben ça, non je ne pense pas que ça fasse plaisir à Ciel... et surtout pas à son démon^^' Avec qui parle Edenia, arf, on le saura peut-être un jour... Oui, Sebastian est un obsédé, toujours en chaleur, surtout quant il s'agit de son cher contractant :p Ciel a pris sur lui-même pour paraître le plus normal du monde face à May Linn (mais ça a du être dur de résister^^'). Tant qu'au message du dragon... à voir !  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Oui poétique en effet et aussi un jeu de mot avec l'âme-même de Ciel^^ XD oui je m'en souviens très bien de cet épisode, quand je l'ai écrit, je l'avais en tête :p Arf, Sebastian ne fait pas dans la dentelle avec Ciel, bien au contraire^^ Mais il abuse, ce n'est pas du tout élégant de sa part ! Oui, ça a l'air d'être le cas... Il ne voit que Ciel et rien d'autre... au point d'être complètement irrespectueux et je-m'en-foutiste envers les autres. Oui, Ciel relève encore le niveau^^ heureusement sinon et comme tu dis, ils passeraient leur vie au lit XD  
_**

**_Tomo : XD Sebastian gros pervers ou comment détruire son image de parfait majordome^^'  
_**

**_nephiria4 : Merci :)  
_**

**_Sur ce, voici les deux nouveaux chapitres.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Les chevaux s'emballèrent, entraînant le fiacre. A l'intérieur, le Comte et le Marquis se toisaient, face à face. Dans un silence presque pesant. Cependant, ils se regardaient, les yeux dans les yeux, comme à leur habitude. Parfois, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, juste de se regarder, quelques mimiques de visage et ils se comprenaient.

Ciel eut un sourire en coin.

_Comment peut-on arriver à un tel niveau de confiance avec quelqu'un ? Non, un démon ! Est-ce le pacte qui amplifie ? Ou tout simplement nos sentiments ?_

Comme si la bête infernale avait deviné, il sourit à son tour, plissant à moitié ses yeux. Il affichait cette expression disant « Je sais, mon âme ». Ciel rougit doucement.

Sebastian reprit cependant un air grave.

_ Ciel, il se peut que tu doives bientôt te défendre par tes propres moyens.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Te battre avec une épée-dragon ou une lance-dragon.

_ C'est quoi ?

_ Des armes spécifiques pouvant abattre un dragon, elles sont moins efficaces que les faux des shinigamis, mais elles sont bien dans leur genre. Notamment, si ces anges arrivent, tu pourras les blesser plus facilement. Pas les tuer, mais au moins leur infliger suffisamment de dégâts pour qu'ils te laissent un moment.

_ Et où est-ce qu'on trouve ces armes ?

_ Je les ai avec moi, dans l'une des cabanes du jardin.

Ciel leva un sourcil, surpris.

_ Et tu comptais me le cacher combien de temps encore ? Et tu les as depuis quand surtout ?

_ Depuis que j'ai participé à la dernière guerre dragonique. Et je les trimballe toujours près de moi normalement.

_ A la bonne heure ! S'esclaffa le Comte en claquant ses cuisses.

_ Ne te mets pas en colère, mon âme.

_ Pff.

_ Ceci dit, je te ferai fondre l'une de mes épées pour t'en faire une arme adéquate pour ta taille.

_ Ça veut dire quoi !

_ Ces armes sont plus grandes que moi sous ma forme démoniaque et elles sont très lourdes. Alors imagine-toi, un petit humain, fragile de santé…

Ciel s'empourpra mais ne se laissa pas désuni pour autant.

_ Peut-être pour toi, mais je suis plus coriace que j'en ai l'air.

Sebastian sourit encore de manière moqueuse.

_ Bien sur, bien sur. En tout cas, dès qu'on aura vu cette dragonne, tu devras t'entraîner aux méthodes médiévales et pas seulement à l'escrime traditionnelle.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Mieux tu sauras te servir de différents modes de combat à la lame, mieux tu arriveras à te défendre et à défaire tes ennemis. Décidément, tu es chanceux de m'avoir.

_ Ça va les chevilles ?

Le démon ricana.

_ Oui, elles sont belles d'ailleurs, non ?

_ Oh, tu n'as pas fini un peu.

Sebastian se raidit tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Ciel !

Il se jeta sur lui quand les chevaux hennirent subitement. Cependant c'était des hennissements de douleur. Le fiacre se stoppa brutalement et il glissa sur le côté. Le cocher cria de douleur puis plus rien.

Sebastian tenait son contractant contre lui, le protégeant des débris de verre. Il leva les yeux, ils devaient sortir d'ici ! Le démon agrippa ferment le jeune homme et il ouvrit la porte à moitié défoncée de la voiture. Il sauta d'un coup et s'en prit de courir, Ciel accroché à lui comme un koala.

_ Pas si vite ! Fit une voix.

Une lance barra leur route. Sebastian s'immobilisa, il tourna la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Haniel et Zadkiel. Les deux créatures célestes sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

_ Je t'avais dit que la chasse avait commencé, démon ! Cracha Haniel, dégainant son épée.

Zadkiel avança, récupérant sa lance.

_ Hum, comme tu disais Haniel, tout arrive à point à qui sait attendre. Voilà le Ciel Phantomhive !

Le susnommé mit le pied à terre, mais Sebastian le recolla contre lui, possessif et protecteur.

_ Je vous interdis de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de lui !

Un sifflement parvint aux oreilles du diable. Il tourna la tête et découvrit un personnage aux cheveux bleus électrique.

_ Shinigami, murmura le Marquis.

_ Oui, fit ce dernier. Je suis Norahc, chargé de faucher l'âme de cet humain. Aller démon, donne-le-nous sans résistance.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant.

_ Aucun problème.

Le Marquis enleva sa longue redingote verte émeraude, dévoilant deux longues et larges épées. Ciel ne les avait jamais vues, même, il ne les avait pas remarquées sous l'habit de son amant.

_Des épées-dragon ?_

La garde représentait des serres de corvidés. Son démon les tira en même temps, ses iris brillant de rage.

Le shinigami sortit ses poings-griffes, prêt à attaquer. Il fut imité par Haniel et Zadkiel.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Ciel se retrouva contre la poitrine de Sebastian, le protégeant avec ses épées. Le Comte le trouvait magnifique à cet instant, les iris devenus fuchsias laissaient apercevoir une détermination sans faille. Son visage s'était contracté, sérieux, une brise soulevait ses mèches corbeaux. Son démon était magnifique et il le protégeait, pas au nom du pacte, mais au nom de l'amour.

Ciel se sentit rougir.

_Je suis encore inutile. Je serai probablement un poids mort pour lui jusqu'à la fin. Il devrait dévorer mon âme plutôt. Ce qu'il ressent pour moi l'affaiblit, comme l'avait dit Edenia…_

Il fut tiré de sa pensée quand l'ange chargea, mettant en avant son épée. Sebastian para l'attaque, puis le repoussa quant il vit l'archange et sa lance foncer sur lui. Le démon, avec Ciel contre lui, recula et il dévia la lance sur le côté.

_ Ahlala ! Fit Sebastian. Franchement Ciel, on aurait du engager notre relation plutôt quand tu étais un enfant. Maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus dur de te protéger, je ne peux pas te prendre à ma guise.

_ La ferme, envoya le jeune homme.

Cependant, Ciel se sentit blessé.

_Inutile en effet. Je suis un boulet pour lui._

Tout à coup, Sebastian le prit dans les bras et il sauta, grimpant dans les arbres.

_ Tu ne t'enfuiras pas démon ! Cracha Haniel découvrant ses ailes blanches.

Sebastian atterrit dans une clairière. Il regarda Ciel.

_ Cours dans cette direction, ordonna-t-il en désignant le sud. Je les retiendrai. Aller, vas !

Ciel hocha la tête et il commença à courir. Sebastian sourit puis il se tourna vers Haniel et Zadkiel qui atterrirent. Le démon mit ses deux épées sur les épaules.

_ Hé, commença-t-il à s'adressant à l'ange à quatre ailes. Pourquoi obéis-tu à un être de bas niveau ?

Zadkiel ne répondit pas, le menaçant de sa lance. Haniel, lui ricana.

_ Quoi ? Tu essayes d'installer le doute dans le cœur de mon compagnon ? Démon, tu es pitoyable !

Sur ce, Haniel fonça sur le démon en criant. Son épée frappa l'une des lames du démon. Sebastian tourna la tête en voyant la lance, il se dégagea et tourna sur lui-même. Avant que les ailés ne ripostent, le Marquis envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de Zadkiel qui tomba à terre.

Haniel sauta, déployant ses ailes et il abattit son épée sur le démon. Sebastian esquiva et il enfonça l'une de ses épées dans l'aile.

_ Arg ! Maudit démon ! Pêcheur, tu mérites de mourir !

Haniel réattaqua mais Sebastian utilisa ses deux épées pour les planter dans les cuisses. L'ange serra les dents et il tomba sur les genoux. Au moment où Sebastian allait abattre ses épées sur la nuque d'Haniel, la lance vint se planter dans le flanc du démon. Ce dernier arracha un gémissement, plus de colère que de douleur et il envoya une de ses épées sur Zadkiel.

L'archange esquiva et il retira sa lance.

Sebastian sourit, il se prépara à une nouvelle offensive. Il entendit applaudir, il tourna la tête et il vit le shinigami.

_ Je vous l'avais dit qu'il serait plus faible loin du manoir. Bon, Zadkiel, je compte sur toi pour le retenir, moi, je vais chercher l'humain !

Norahc afficha un sourire, toutes dents dehors en regardant ses poings-griffes. Il partit.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux.

_ Non !

Le démon allait le poursuivre quand la lance vint se planter dans son bras. Ses iris écarlates se tournèrent vers l'archange.

_ Tu restes ici, démon, dit calmement Zadkiel.

Sebastian rugit.

* * *

Ciel courait, entendant au loin le combat. Où allait-il au juste ? Ses yeux vairons s'écarquillèrent, la cascade se dessinait doucement. C'était là où il devait rencontrer le dragon !

* * *

Zadkiel reçut un coup de la queue plumeuse dans les abdos, le renvoyant s'écraser lourdement contre un arbre. Haniel ne pouvait plus bouger, il assistait impuissant à la scène.

Sebastian s'était transformé en démon, ses trois ailes fétides battaient légèrement. Il rangea ses épées et il prit la lance à terre. La bête avança vers l'archange, faisant claquer ses talons.

_ Je déteste tous ceux qui osent s'interposer entre mon contractant et moi ! Il est à moi ! Personne n'a le droit de me l'enlever !

En disant cela, il planta la lance dans l'aile de Zadkiel, la lance traversa le tronc d'arbre. L'archange lui lança un regard noir.

_ Démon Pêcheur, tu n'arriveras jamais à battre Norahc ! Il tuera ton humain, si ce n'est déjà fait.

_ Non, il est encore vivant, répliqua Sebastian en montrant le sceau sur sa main. Sur ce, adieu !

_ On se reverra ! Cracha Haniel.

Le démon déplia ses ailes noires et il partit aussi vite que possible, guidé par le sceau.

_Ciel._

Il augmenta sa vitesse, puis, il vit Norahc sautant d'arbre en arbre. Le shinigami le vit.

Sebastian battit plus des ailes, il savait que le bleuté ne pouvait le rattraper avec la même vitesse. Le démon le distança rapidement puis, il chercha son contractant.

_ Ciel !

Le Comte se tourna et il leva la tête, le voyant sous sa forme originelle. Il tendit les bras. Sebastian vint au-dessus de lui, dégageant son odeur de putréfaction et il attrapa les mains de l'humain avec ses serres. Il l'attira contre lui, l'enroulant avec sa queue plumeuse.

_ Il arrive, Sebastian !

Le démon battit de nouveau les ailes, se rapprochant de la cascade.

Norahc était toujours à leur trousse.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**_Bonsoir ? Vous allez bien ?_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci :) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle plaira tout autant.  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Roooo Zadkiel ? Sadique ? Meuuuh non XD Oui, là, Sebastian, il a assuré :) En espérant qu'il arrive à rencontrer les dragons avant que Norahc ne les rattrape...  
_**

**_Mama : Ah oui ! Ciel est un champion olympique pour cela XD et toujours des problèmes d'envergures surnaturelles XD Arf, cette chère Edenia... à voir ;)  
_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos lectures... Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite...  
_**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la cascade, Ciel se tourna, entendant Norahc les poursuivre. Le diable se mit devant son protégé et il sortit ses épées.

Le shinigami sauta sur le démon, ses griffes en avant. Sebastian le contra, le bloquant. Ils se fixèrent ainsi, yeux de rubis contre yeux d'émeraude. Le Dieu de la Mort sourit.

_ Un démon ne peut pas me tuer !

_ Oh je le sais ! Mais je voudrai que vous laissiez mon Bocchan !

_ Non ! Il doit mourir !

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et il se dégagea des griffes, il tourna sur lui-même et mit un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le shinigami recula, surpris. Puis il revint à l'attaque, Sebastian esquiva en reculant. Les griffes frappaient en faisant des mouvements circulaires. Ensuite, il plongea directement sur son ennemi. Sebastian évita sa main gauche mais pas sa main droite qui traversa son épaule. Le démon grogna de douleur et il lui décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Le shinigami fut projeté à quelques mètres, cependant, Sebastian l'avait envoyé vers Ciel. Celui aux cheveux bleu sourit une nouvelle fois et il menaça le jeune homme de ses griffes.

_ Meurs !

_ Ciel ! Cria le démon.

Une queue apparut, traversant la cascade et envoya le shinigami s'écraser contre les rochers de la rive. Ciel se tourna. Un dragon blanc sortait, les babines retroussées. Il s'avança, dévoilant son corps écailleux.

Il avait une tête de crocodile, les yeux verts électrique où une pupille de vipère zébrée de noir se trouvait. Ses sourcils se composaient de plaques ocre avec quelques petites épines. Deux larges cornes ivoire se dressaient sur sa tête, formant une lyre ; le bout était noir. Son cou était long et il s'attachait à ses doubles épaules. Les premières correspondaient ses pattes-avant pourvus de cinq doigts aux griffes courbées. La deuxième portait ses longues ailes membraneuses de couleur ivoire. La créature avait un buste de taureau, large. Ses pattes-arrière étaient puissantes, pourvues aussi de cinq doigts mais à la manière des rapaces. Sa queue balayait l'eau, longue elle aussi, elle devait faire la même taille que son corps. Elle se terminait en une touffe de longs poils blancs. Sa colonne vertébrale se parait d'une série d'épines noires où de la fourrure blanc-cassée se faufilait entre. En se mettant sur ses deux pattes, Ciel remarqua ce qui semblait être deux mamelles. Une femelle ? Surement.

Le dragon fixait le shinigami méchamment. Celui-ci se redressa prêt à attaquer de nouveau. .

_ Si j'étais toi, commença le dragon avec une voix féminine, je ne ferai rien d'irresponsable.

Elle rugit. Deux autres dragons, un vert et un marron, sortirent de la cascade et ils dévisagèrent à leur tour Norahc.

Le shinigami parut hésité.

La dragonne se remit à quatre pattes, se rapprochant.

Sebastian se positionna près de Ciel, faisant barrage de son corps.

_ Alors ? As-tu choisi ? Dieu de la Mort ?

_ Ingrate créature ! Siffla le bleu. Retournez d'où vous venez ! Je dois tuer ce…

_ Nous savons pourquoi tu es là ! Coupa la blanche. Tu es intelligent, envoyé de Là Haut, donc tu dois aussi savoir qu'il y a trois dragons ici, ainsi qu'un démon. Tu comprends ou tu veux un dessin ?

Le shinigami baissa ses mains et il lança un regard mauvais sur les reptiles volants, le démon et surtout sur Ciel.

_ On se reverra ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ciel Phantomhive, tu dois mourir !

Sur ce, le shinigami partit, sautant sur les rochers et disparaissant à travers les arbres.

Ciel et Sebastian se tournèrent vers les dragons. Le démon avança d'un pas, les toisant.

_ Que faites-vous ici ? Comment savez-vous qu'il voulait attenter à la vie de mon contractant ?

La dragonne baissa sa tête, expirant son souffle chaud et gorgé de souffre. Ciel eut un peu mal à la tête, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Le dragon était immense ! Il était aussi grand qu'une maison, aussi long que cinq voitures.

Ses iris verts se posèrent sur lui. Ciel vit tous les détails de son œil, jusqu'à ses fines veines. La dragonne ouvrit la gueule, découvrant une rangée de crocs tournés vers l'intérieur. Sa langue était fourchue et rouge.

_ Je me nomme Blancassée. Je suis le commandant en chef du Troisième Escadron Asshiah*. Nous sommes ici afin de rencontrer le Comte Ciel Phantomhive, ledit fils de la famille maudite.

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Sebastian écarquilla les yeux.

_ Asshiah ? S'interrogea-t-il. Donc ce n'est vraiment pas par hasard que vous, les dragons, êtes venus en ce monde ! C'était prémédité ! Pourquoi voulez-vous Ciel ?

_ C'est sur ordre de ses Majestés et notamment du Roi des Rats. Elles ont besoin de l'aide du Comte Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

* : Asshiah (connu aussi comme le Monde Matériel) est le monde des humains.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Le démon toisa froidement la dragonne en entendant le nom de la Mère des Rats.

Ciel s'avança, surpris.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de moi ?

_ Comte Phantomhive, votre dévouée mère risque de disparaître à tout jamais si elle n'arrive pas à sortir des Abysses. Elle a besoin de mettre votre âme en jeu pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec Sa Majesté.

_ Mettre son âme en jeu ? Répéta Sebastian. Et puis, Rattenderköning n'est pas la mère de Ciel ! Décidément, elle souffre trop de son instinct maternel, celle-là ! Et depuis quand elle a besoin de son âme ? Le Roi des Rats n'a pas besoin de son âme si elle l'aimait vraiment.

_ Les Abysses sont sur le point de devenir une part du Néant, les pouvoirs de chaque être vont être aspirés. C'est pour cela qu'on a besoin de votre aide.

Sebastian attira Ciel contre lui, foudroyant du regard les dragons.

_ Hors de question ! Cracha-t-il. On ne vous aidera pas ! Cela ne nous concerne en rien l'histoire du Roi des Rats ! Laissez-nous ! Laisse-le !

L'aura du démon grandit, mais prit aussi la forme d'un cocon protecteur autour de Ciel.

_ Mais, se défendit Blancassée, le Comte est le seul espoir de Sa Majesté et du Roi des Rats ! Sans lui, de plus en plus de créatures seront contraintes d'errer dans les Abysses ! Les Hautes Instances veulent tout le pouvoir !

_ On s'en fout ! On n'a rien à avoir là-dedans.

_ Le Roi des Rats est prête à vous donner une récompense…

_ … je sais déjà quoi faire ! Répliqua Sebastian. De plus, nous pouvons aller dans le Royaume des Rats quand bon nous semble. Non et non ! Hors de notre vue.

_ Mais, nous sommes aussi chargés de protéger le Comte du shinigami bleu.

_ Je peux très bien le défendre moi-même !

_ Ah oui, lança le dragon marron. On a vu ça ! Si notre commandant n'était pas intervenue, il serait mort !

_ Non, renchérit le démon. J'allais justement le protéger ! On rentre !

Ciel n'eut pas eu son mot à dire, ni même les dragons et Sebastian déplia ses ailes, s'éloignant de la cascade.

* * *

Le démon atterrit à la lisière du bosquet du manoir. Il reposa Ciel et reprit sa forme humaine. Le Comte le toisa.

_ Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ? Le réprimanda-t-il. Je voulais en savoir plus !

_ Il n'y a rien à savoir ! Ces dragons disaient peut-être des mensonges ! Comme si Edenia voulait faire un truc à ton âme !

_ Mais elle est vivante !

_ Elle est morte ! Tapie au fin fond des Abysses !

_ Mais ces dragons viennent des Abysses, c'est toi qui me l'a dit ! Et je voudrai la re…

_ Non ! Coupa le démon hors de lui. Ciel, tu es à moi ! Edenia n'est plus, Edenia n'est plus de ce monde !

Ciel soupira et tenta de reprendre son calme.

_ Que tu es mesquin quand tu es jaloux !

_ Je ne suis pas jaloux, se défendit Sebastian. Ce rat n'a juste plus rien à avoir avec toi, c'est tout.

_ Mais moi, j'aimerai la revoir ! Elle me parle dans mes rêves.

_ Elle te dit toujours la même chose, ce n'est qu'un songe.

_ Mais toi aussi tu l'as sentie à travers moi !

Le démon se tut.

_ J'ai du me tromper, c'est tout.

_ Tu es de mauvaise foi !

_ Et toi alors ? Tu te crois mieux peut-être !

Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel.

_ Dans tous les cas, j'ai un œil sur toi. Quand on sortira du manoir, je vais demander aux autres de nous accompagner. De plus, tu limiteras tes déplacements jusqu'à qu'ils partent d'ici.

_ Et s'ils restent ?

_ On déménagera alors.

_ Et où ?

_ Peu importe ! Répondit le diable. Loin de tout s'il le faut ! Et deviens mien.

_ Alors là non ! Je rentre, je dois certainement avoir des dossiers à remplir et à valider.

Ciel partit sur ce, sans se retourner. Sebastian soupira et il partit de son côté.

Quelques heures plus tard, on toqua au bureau de Ciel.

_ Entre.

Il entendit son amant rentré, il ne leva pas les yeux.

_ Que veux-tu ?

_ Ta nouvelle canne.

_ Hein ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête. Sebastian tenait ce qui semblait être sa canne habituelle. Ciel resta à sa place tandis que le démon la plaça à ses côtés.

_ Il suffit que tu appuies sur l'oreille gauche pour dégainer.

Il repartit vers la porte.

_ Prends en soin, c'est en métal dragonique.

Il referma la porte.

Le Comte resta sceptique et il fixa la canne. Elle était comme avant pourtant, arborant le rat tenant une plume dans sa gueule. Il appuya néanmoins sur l'oreille gauche et en effet, le pommeau sortit du bâton. Etonné, il en sortit une fine lame. Le métal avait des reflets argentés et bleutés.

_Il m'avait dit qu'il me fonderait l'une de ses épées-dragon._

* * *

_**A suivre...**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

**_Bonsoir ! Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._**

**_Yuko-chan : Ciel a toujours le don de se faire avoir XD Sebastian est ultra possessif avec son contractant, ça c'est sûr^^ En plus avec Edenia, c'est clair, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser^^ Arf, à voir plus tard... c'est vrai qu'on se demande ce que veut faire la Mère des Rats avec son âme. Non mais Sebastian, ce n'est plus de l'amour là ! Il est complètement accro^^' Et oui... il boude... et Ciel aussi boude :p Oui, le Comte a enfin une arme dragonique, il pourra enfin se défendre lui-même... ou pas !  
_**

**_Koneko-Chan84 : Non mais carrément XD Mais bon, pas dit que Ciel sache bien se battre ahah (T'inquiète, t'inquiète ce n'est pas grave :) ). Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça continuera à plaire et que ça tiendra la route :p  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture :)  
_**

* * *

Ciel était assis sur le lit, enlevant sa veste édouardienne en velours noir. Il fixait en même temps Sebastian qui s'adossait au mur. Ses yeux rubis le dévisagèrent. Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Tu sais, Sebastian, commença Ciel. Il serait peut-être mieux que je te libère du contrat et ainsi tu serais libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Le démon haussa un sourcil.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu m'inventes encore ?

Ciel se leva et s'approcha de son compagnon.

_ Toi et moi, on se connait depuis bientôt dix ans. Tu m'as sauvé de ce jour et tu as aussi tué le responsable. Il était convenu que tu dévores mon âme. Hors, je suis encore vivant et nous sommes devenus des amants.

_ Où veux-tu en venir ?

_ Edenia et les autres disent que tu es affaibli, parce que tu es attaché à moi, parce que, tu m'aimes. Et ça serait peut-être bien que tu retrouves ta liberté, que tu redeviennes le démon que tu étais, puissant et craint. Donc…

Sebastian éclata de rire.

_ Arrête une seconde, veux-tu ? En gros, tu veux qu'on… rompe ? C'est cela ? Tu me largues ?

Ciel garda le silence. Sebastian le fixa, abasourdi. Il recommença à rire.

_ Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on rompre juste parce que des bestioles disent que je m'encrasse ? Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de ma nourriture ? C'est ce que tu me dis ? Tu as pitié de moi ?

_ Sebastian, écoute-moi. Je pense que ça serait mieux que tu remplisses la part du contrat. Je ne sais pas si Edenia a besoin de moi, je ne sais même pas si ces dragons disent la vérité. Mais, si ça doit t'aider à redevenir celui que tu étais avant, eh bien mange mon âme ! Car oui, j'ai peut-être pitié de toi maintenant et cela est ma faute !

_ Ça suffit, Ciel ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale, surtout de la part d'un humain qui a des crises d'asthme à chaque fois que je l'envoie au septième ciel !

_ Ce que tu es borné ! Je fais ça pour toi ! Je suis sensé être mort depuis deux ans ! Depuis le jour où Ainede a été vaincu ! Sebastian, mange mon âme.

Cet ordre était demandé avec tristesse, presque une plainte. Sebastian secoua la tête, il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il marcha, faisant les cent pas. Puis, il s'immobilisa, examinant son contractant. Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je refuse, murmura-t-il. C'est la première fois que je ressens ce sentiment qui est l'amour. Ciel, je refuse. Je veux rester à tes côtés, te protéger.

Cette fois-ci, Ciel soupira en se pinçant les arcades du nez.

_ Tu n'es même plus capable de me protéger… si la dragonne n'était pas intervenue, je serai mort. Toi et moi, on le sait.

La colère se dessina sur les traits du démon.

_ Ciel, tu as oublié quelque chose au sujet de notre contrat. Tu m'appartiens, corps, âme et cœur, et cela pour l'éternité ! De plus, tu m'as autorisé à agir comme bon me semble, je ne suis plus ton majordome. Tu n'as plus à m'aboyer des ordres ! On vivait très bien jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces dragons et de ces pigeons blancs !

Sebastian avança et il attrapa les poignets de Ciel, sèchement. Il plongea ses yeux de feu dans celui couleur océan de son aimé.

Le Comte frissonna, son éclat était menaçant, prêt à tuer.

_ Tu es à moi, tu es ma chose, tu es mon promis ! Personne ne t'enlèvera de moi, ni les anges, ni les dragons, ni le Rat, ni même toi !

Sebastian lança Ciel sur le lit, sans ménagement. Le jeune homme se redressa quand le démon vint sur lui, tenant ses bras avec une main au-dessus de sa tête.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Son démon était en colère, non il était enragé, il avait les yeux d'une bête assoiffée de sang.

Sebastian arracha sa chemise rayée noire et blanche, laissant apercevoir son torse laiteux. Ciel écarquilla les yeux, il avait pris sa forme démoniaque. Ses yeux brillaient, entourés de petites épines noires et de plumes.

Ses serres empoignèrent ses cheveux et les lèvres du démon embrassèrent furieusement son vis-à-vis, mutilant la bouche de son amant. Il aspira sa langue et il logea ses canines dedans. Ciel gémit de douleur. Il essayait de se débattre mais Sebastian était fort et il mettait tout son poids sur lui. Dans une ultime tentative, le Comte lui mit des coups de pied. La queue plumeuse appuya dessus, les maintenant sur la couverture.

Les serres vinrent s'agiter sur son pantalon, déchirant le tissu dans toute sa longueur.

_Il ne va pas faire ça tout de même ? _Se dit Ciel.

Il sentit les griffes caresser son sous-vêtement. Sebastian haletait, couinant presque. Il battit un peu des ailes, essayant de garder son équilibre. Puis, il se baissa, baisant le cou de son contractant, puis il s'entreprit de lécher avidement son torse pâle. Des traces humides et chaudes maculaient le corps de l'humain.

Ciel commençait à paniquer. Sebastian dans un tel état pouvait lui faire du mal. Cependant, il était aussi triste. Malgré cette brutalité, il savait que son démon était peiné, et qu'il l'aimait, vraiment beaucoup. Il perdait le contrôle parce qu'il pensait que Ciel s'en allait.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il réussit à libérer quelques uns de ses doigts et il caressa la serre de la créature des Ténèbres.

Sebastian fut surpris, il regarda sa proie dans les yeux. Ciel le fixait aussi.

_ Je t'aime, Sebastian Michaelis. Je t'aime. Je te demande pardon si je t'ai fait du mal.

Le démon écarquilla ses yeux, il lâcha Ciel et il recula d'un bond, se retrouvant contre le mur. Il semblait apeuré. Il se prit la tête entre les serres.

_ Pardon, Ciel. C'est à moi de te le dire. J'ai failli te…

La bête se laissa glisser le long du mur. Ciel s'approcha de lui, tremblant et il se baissa sur Sebastian. Il se lova contre son torse malgré la terreur qui ressentait.

_ C'est bon, calme-toi.

Ciel lui prit sa serre dans sa main.

_ Serre-moi…

Le démon obtempéra et il l'enveloppa avec ses ailes pourries.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

__ Tic tac. Tic tac. Et le temps qui passe ! Tic tac. Tic tac. Et le temps qui passe !_

__ La ferme ! Ce n'est pas marrant !_

__ Tic tac. Tic tac. Le rat va crever ! Tic tac. Le rat va crever !_

__ Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Déjà, prépare-toi, ça va bientôt commencer._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu continues à froncer autant des sourcils, tu vas avoir des rides._

__ TSSSSSS !_

__ C'était quoi ça ?_

__ Tais-toi ! Et commençons-nous à nous mettre au travail._

* * *

Ciel gémit légèrement, il ouvrit doucement ses yeux, sentant une vive chaleur sous sa joue. Il se trouvait sur le torse de Sebastian. Ils avaient passé la nuit à se regarder, sans parler, sa caressant de temps en temps la joue ou les mains.

Ses yeux vairons se levèrent vers le visage du démon qui le fixait.

_ Tu as bien dormi mon âme ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

_ Oui, ça va, répondit Ciel.

Il se redressa et il étira ses bras en baillant. Il se frotta les yeux tandis que Sebastian se levait en prenant sa robe de chambre de satin bleue. Il se baissa sur Ciel, quémandant un baiser. Ce dernier lui donna rapidement, encore trop endormi.

_ Je vais te chercher ton petit déjeuner.

_ Hum.

Sebastian partit, laissant le Comte seul. Il se leva à son tour et attrapa sa robe de chambre aux tons ocre avec des motifs de corbeau en dorée. Il prit aussi son cache-œil qu'il attacha. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas besoin, ses domestiques connaissaient maintenant l'identité de Sebastian et tout ce qu'il s'en suivait. C'était juste une habitude, et surtout, quant il sortait en société, il devait s'habituer à le porter. Les premiers temps, c'était dur de ne voir que d'un œil et d'entraîner celui-ci à rester fermé.

Le jeune homme se leva et il frôla au passage la canne-épée. Il se posta devant la fenêtre et il écarta les pans de rideaux. On était en hiver, mais en Louisiane, ça ressemblait plus à l'automne.

Ciel se tourna, entendant son amant revenir. Il portait un plateau avec des choses fort appétissantes. Il se lécha les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Ce matin je t'ai préparé un thé aux fruits rouges accompagnés de scones ainsi que des brioches fourrées au chocolat et à la fraise.

Ciel se réinstalla sur le lit et attendit que Sebastian dépose le plateau sur ses cuisses. Le Marquis vint le rejoindre, souriant. Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention et il lorgna une lettre bloquée sous sa tasse.

_ Qu'est-ce ?

_ Ah oui. Tu as reçu une lettre, mais ça peut attendre après…

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de me donner toute missive.

Sebastian fit la moue tandis que son contractant attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit sans ménagement avec un couteau. Il en lut le contenu, tout comme le démon. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage parfait, il soupira. Ciel l'entendit.

_ Tu n'as rien à dire. Bon, nous irons donc au village afin de voir ces entrepreneurs. Tu vois, c'est important !

Pour toute réponse, le diable se leva et partit de la chambre sans rien dire.

Ciel soupira en se massant les tempes.

_ Il saigne* ou quoi en ce moment ?

Etant seul, il mangea en relisant la lettre et prit le journal. Sebastian allait bien revenir le débarrasser et surtout le laver, il ne voulait rater pour rien au monde de prendre son bain avec son contractant !

* * *

Enfin de compte, Ciel s'était lavé seul et May Linn l'avait débarrassé. Ils étaient dans le fiacre, allant au village. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Sebastian voulait que les domestiques les accompagnent mais le Comte s'était opposé, étant donné qu'ils parcouraient qu'une petite distance.

Ciel avait posé ses deux mains sur la canne-épée. Le rat argenté semblait foudroyer du regard le démon, à croire qu'Edenia était toujours là.

Le Comte fixait son amant, qui lui, refusait de le regarder en face. Il se racla la gorge et ouvrit la bouche quand…

_ Ciel ! Baisse-toi !

Sebastian le prit dans les bras, tandis que le fiacre reçut une vilaine secousse.

Ciel eut un arrière gout de déjà vu…

Contrairement aux autres fois, Sebastian se transforma directement en démon ; ne se souciant même pas des potentielles personnes aux alentours ; et il défonça une partie du fiacre. Il s'envola, tenant Ciel dans ses bras.

_ Vous n'arriverez pas à vous enfuir ! Fit une voix menaçante.

Sebastian tourna la tête. Zadkiel plongeait sur lui, prenant plus de vitesse grâce à ces quatre ailes. Tandis qu'Haniel portait Norahc.

Le démon se mordit la lèvre, il devait fuir le plus loin possible, ou ramener Ciel au manoir.

* * *

* : Au cas où, saigner à l'époque veut dire les ragnagnas XD Genre imaginez Sebastian avec ses règles ^^' Bref...

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

_**Bonsoir !  
**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
**_

_**Koneko-Chan84 : Le jour où ils seront tranquilles, il faudra faire péter le champagne ahah Surtout pour un moment d'intimité^^' Oui, Ciel a voulu rompre... mais faut aussi se mettre dans sa peau. Il voit que Sebastian devient plus faible parce qu'il l'aime, le démon devait manger son âme et ainsi devenir plus fort... or, là, et depuis l'épisode des Rois des Rats, Sebastian a perdu en majesté... du coup, Ciel se sent inutile, un poids et aussi, il ne peut plus se servir de Sebastian comme épée et bouclier aisément... du coup, voilà pourquoi il a voulu rompre, malgré qu'il aime son démon.  
**_

_**Yuko-chan : Ciel les sort à cause de Sebastian en quelque sorte^^' Déjà le Comte se sent boulet et son démon rajoute en lui disant que c'était plus pratique quant il était enfant. Ensuite rompre le contrat, comme je disais à Koneko-chan, c'est que le démon s'est affaibli... du coup Ciel voudrait se faire dévorer l'âme pour redonner de la puissance à Sebastian... mais ils s'aiment et heureusement ! Euuuuuuuh, Sebastian allait quand même le violer^^' Ca va que Ciel a su le calmer en effet en lui disant des mots doux... Sebastian a ses règles oui XD Non mais t'as vu comment il réagit ses derniers temps ! Une vraie nana ce démon ahah La missive, c'est juste à propos de hangars brûlés^^' Mais oui pas trop évident. Oui vole plutôt XD On n'est pas dans Forest Gump ahah^^  
**_

_**Tomo : Oui en effet... dure la vie... et elle va l'être encore plus ! Des vilains pas gentils ? Roooo meuh non XD  
**_

_**Bocchan-chan : Oui, Ciel a l'air surpris de ce qu'il ressent... il n'a pas l'air d'assimiler encore que Sebastian est bel et bien un démon (trop habituer depuis ces 2 dernières années à vivre en tant "qu'humain"^^') Arf oui, il en cache des choses à l'insu de son contractant. Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes dans ta cabane de jardin ? XD Moi, je n'ai hélas rien trouvé dans mon garage... (j'ai regardé au cas où^^') Tu m'as fait rire au sujet des dragons. Pareil, je n'aime pas trop qu'on les présente comme des bêbêtes assoiffées de sang et rien d'autres. Le SPD ? XD Why not ?^^ Moi aussi, je gueule assez quand un pauvre dragon se fait massacrer à la TV... (mon film préféré c'est "Coeur de dragon" *w*) Bref ! Norahc est chiant, je te l'accorde... mais hélas, aussi important... Tout comme Haniel et Zadkiel... en fait, à chaque fois que ça concerne le Paradis, ils sont tous chiants et sans-gène vis-à-vis des démons XD Ciel ou l'art de se mettre dans la pire des situations^^' Quant à Sebastian, oui, il a toujours l'art de rester élégant, en gardant ses habitudes de majordome, surement l'un de ses traits de caractère le plus charmant ahah. Mais oui, il est devenu ultra possessif avec Ciel, ne voyant que par lui et rien d'autre... Le fait qu'il lui donne une arme dragonique a plusieurs sens, le 1er de se défendre face aux anges et oui, pour "repousser" les dragons. Ces derniers sont plus une source d'ennui car ils sont liés à Edenia... après, vas savoir ce que ressent Sebastian... Enfin, on en a un aperçu avec sa perte de contrôle avec Ciel... et prouve aussi qu'il ne garde plus la tête froide à cause de ses sentiments... Je suis contente que le physique de Blancassée te plaise :) Oui, elle a un prénom tout mimi comparée à ce qu'elle est vraiment XD J'espère que tu apprécieras ces deux chapitres :)  
**_

_**Bonne lecture...  
**_

* * *

Sebastian aperçut le manoir, il donna un autre coup d'ailes, augmentant ainsi sa vitesse. Ciel se tenait à lui, il regarda par-dessus son épaule, voyant Zadkiel.

_ Sebastian, attention !

Trop tard.

L'archange était déjà là et il venait de planter sa lance dans l'une des ailes du démon. Ce dernier rugit et il perdit de la vitesse ainsi que de l'altitude. Il se retourna vers l'être céleste et lui envoya un coup de queue. Zadkiel esquiva facilement et il se retrouva au-dessus du démon. Il frappa sa nuque avec la hampe de sa lance. L'archange tourna sur lui-même et lui donna un puissant coup d'aile.

Sebastian tomba, à moitié sonné.

_ Réveille-toi ! On va s'écraser !

Les iris rouge se rouvrirent, en effet, ils tombaient à pique vers une falaise, en dessous, le Mississippi coulait. Avec sa queue, il ralentit leur chute en s'accrochant aux arbres. Les branches cédaient sous l'impact et la queue fut en partie déplumée. Sebastian resserra son étreinte sur son contractant et l'enveloppa de ses ailes. L'atterrissage allait être rude.

Un bruit mat. Des arbres se cassaient, ne supportant pas le poids du démon. Puis, la bête s'écrasa à terre, ses ailes se brisèrent dans un craquement d'os. Sebastian rugit de douleur. Il tendit une serre et il la planta dans le sol afin de freiner avant de tomber de la falaise.

Ciel n'avait rien, il se leva doucement, regardant son démon. Il haletait, souffrant.

_ Sebastian…

Les yeux carmin le fixèrent, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

_ Je vais bien mon âme, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sebastian reprit sa forme humaine. Ciel se mit debout, le laissant ainsi mieux respirer. Le démon se redressa et il s'épousseta, bien qu'encore bien terreux. Il dégagea les pans de sa redingote et il sortit cette fois-ci une seule épée-dragon.

_ Ciel, reste derrière moi. Et dégaine ta canne !

Le Comte s'exécuta.

Sebastian cracha du sang.

_ Tu es sur que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

Le démon sourit.

_ Il faudra bien ! Ils arrivent.

Zadkiel atterrit, suivi peu après d'Haniel et du shinigami. L'ange avança, tirant son épée.

_ Cette fois-ci, personne ne viendra vous aider ! Ciel Phantomhive, tu vas mourir ici et maintenant !

L'archange et le shinigami sautèrent ensemble, menaçant le démon et l'humain. Sebastian se mit devant son protégé et il para les poings-griffes du shinigami. Il voulut se tourner, afin de faire reculer l'archange. Cependant, Zadkiel ne visait pas Ciel, mais bien le démon. Il lui mit un coup de hampe dans les flancs. Sebastian eut la respiration coupée. Norahc en profita pour lui planter les griffes… il le manqua, le démon s'était tourné sur le côté. Il abattit son épée sur le bleu. Un de ses poings-griffes para l'attaque. Zadkiel poussa un cri de guerre et il menaça le démon de sa lance. Sebastian sauta, se retrouvant derrière eux, près des arbres. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_Ils l'ont fait exprès !_

En effet, Ciel se retrouvait face à l'ange Haniel. L'être céleste pointa sa lame sur le noble. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin et il dégagea l'épée avec sa propre arme.

Sebastian sauta mais Zadkiel lui planta la lance dans l'épaule, le clouant à terre. Le blondinet vint au-dessus de lui. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent.

_ Oh non ! Gronda-t-il. Tu vas rester calmement ici !

Sebastian était fou de rage, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Il regarda son contractant, en mauvaise posture. Il rugit et il cassa la lance, blessant atrocement son épaule.

_ Norahc ! Arrête-le ! Le prévint l'archange.

Le shinigami bleu se tourna vers le démon, prêt à l'arrêter.

Le Comte, lui, ne perdait rien de sa hargne bien que son adversaire soit un ange. Haniel avançait vers lui, souriant.

_ Ahlala. Ton démon ne peut pas te protéger, il va se faire tuer par Zadkiel et Norahc. Tant mieux, ainsi, tu vas vite disparaître.

_ Allez vous faire voir, répondit calmement le Comte.

L'ange avançait vers lui, pointant la lame de son épée sur le noble. Ce dernier la para avec sa canne-épée. Tout à coup, Haniel avança et il prit la petite lame à pleine main, la faisant saigner.

_ Oh ! Mais c'est une lame en métal dragonique ! Impressionnant ! Mais pas assez pour me vaincre, petit humain.

La fine main de l'ange attrapa la garde et il l'arracha à Ciel. Ce dernier recula mais se stoppa : il était au bord du précipice.

_ Bye, bye !

De sa paume de main, il poussa Ciel qui trébucha.

_ Ciel !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

**_J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur la reprise musicale de "Sally's Song" d'Amy Lee._**

* * *

Ciel trébucha, poussé par Haniel, le sourire en coin.

Sebastian se tourna au même moment, sentant son contractant en danger.

_ Ciel !

Il courut et tendit la main, Ciel la tendit aussi. Au moment où le démon allait l'attraper, il fut traversé par les faux du shinigami. Le Comte écarquilla les yeux. Le torse de son démon se tachait de sang, livide.

_ Sebastian ! Cria le jeune homme continuant de chuter.

Le démon avança quand même et il se jeta dans le vide. Il tendit ses bras, voulant attraper son aimé.

_Ciel…_

Il souffrait, ses blessures le brûlaient affreusement. Son sang se déversait.

_Ciel…_

Il commença à fermer les yeux. Le pacte sur sa main lui piquait.

_ Sebastian !

Le démon rouvrit ses yeux, il poussa un rugissement et il se transforma. Il plongea plus vite avec ses ailes. Ciel se rapprochait de lui, son sang tombait sur son visage. Le Comte était effrayé, son démon… non son aimé était blessé, gravement blessé. Il tendit ses bras lui aussi. Une serre puissante attrapa sa main gauche, la bête fit un mouvement brusque et Ciel se retrouva contre son torse ensanglanté. Le bras droit du démon enlaça l'humain, avec un mouvement d'aile, Sebastian arriva à mettre son dos en direction du sol, tandis que Ciel se trouvait vers le ciel.

Le Comte leva les yeux vers son démon. Les yeux carmin le regardaient avec tendresse et amour. Ciel sentit son œil droit lui faire mal. Il vit des larmes se former au bord des iris rubis. Le démon pleurait ? Impossible...

_ Non… murmura Ciel.

La chute paraissait prendre une éternité.

Les lèvres du diable esquissèrent quelque chose tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Ciel sentit son cœur se soulevait, les larmes venaient aussi.

« Je t'idolâtre Ciel. »

L'œil droit de l'humain saigna.

Ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre, dans un bruit mat. Ciel eut un hoquet de surprise. Il était encore accroché à Sebastian, il se releva difficilement. Là, il vit l'horreur. Une peur immense se réalisait, une peine effroyable se matérialisa.

Les bras de son démon retombaient sans vie, ne le tenant plus fermement.

Ciel était choqué, il était à califourchon sur Sebastian. Il pleurait. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur du pacte dans son œil.

_ Non… Non. Non !

Ciel secoua Sebastian.

_ Ouvre les yeux ! Regarde-moi ! Sebastian !

Ciel pleurait ouvertement.

_ Mais merde tu vas les ouvrir tes putains d'yeux ! Sebastian ! C'est un ordre !

Il le gifla violemment, plusieurs fois. Mais sa peau commençait déjà à tiédir. Ciel se laissa tomber sur le démon pleurant comme un enfant.

_ Sebastian… sanglota-t-il. Je t'en prie.

Il se redressa et il embrassa le démon, espérant le faire réveiller. Mais non, on n'était pas dans la Belle aux Bois Dormants ou un quelconque autre conte de fée. Sebastian n'ouvrait pas ses yeux.

Ciel serra la mâchoire, puis, il se cambra en hurlant sa douleur.

Il entendit des bruits d'ailes, il tourna la tête, toujours sur son démon. Norahc avança, secondé par les deux autres. Ses griffes étaient encore souillées par le sang de son aimé. Ciel lui lança un regard noir, s'il pouvait tuer avec ses yeux, le shinigami serait explosé à l'heure qu'il est.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus, Norahc avançait vers le Comte avec un grand sourire.

_ Ohlala ! Le petit humain a perdu son démon ! Le contractant n'a plus lieu d'être ! Tu dois mourir, Ciel Phantomhive ! Tu ne rejoindras rien du tout ! Tu vas disparaître comme les dragons ! Tu ne reverras plus jamais ton cher démon !

Il brandit ses faux et les planta dans le torse de Ciel. Le Comte cracha du sang, il retomba sur Sebastian. Ses yeux encore vairons regardèrent son démon.

_ Je t'idolâtre aussi, Sebastian, murmura Ciel.

Il ferma les yeux, rendant son dernier soupir.

Norahc afficha un sourire victorieux, tout comme les anges.

_ Et voilà ! Nous avons fini notre travail ! Maintenant, je vais renvoyer son âme dans le Néant.

Des rugissements et des bruissements d'ailes retentirent…

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Vous allez me haïr... et oui c'est la fin de cette fanfiction...  
**_

_**J'espère que vous aimez et puis... **_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**A dans deux jours ! (Ah ! Vous avez vraiment cru que c'était fini hein !) Niark ! Niark !  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

**_Bonsoir !  
_**

**_Ah, vous avez eu peur que cela soit fini, hein ? Hihi, j'ai apprécié les reviews et elles m'ont bien fait rire XD  
_**

**_Etoile-Lead-Sama : Merci d'avoir posté une review malgré ton manque de temps :) hihi j'ai réussi à faire peur, je suis horrible :p oui, j'ai voulu rendre une "belle" mort pour nos deux héros... Mourant ensemble... avec un Sebastian qui a tenté de le protéger jusqu'à la fin... et montrant ainsi l'étendu de leur sentiment.  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : XD franchement, il fallait que je la fasse cette blague. Ouais, elle était de mauvais gout mais bon... trop tentant niark ! Niark ! C'est clair que cela aurait été terrible que ça se finisse comme ça... mais bon, il y a encore des choses à élucider alors finir comme ça... cela aurait été dramatique sous plusieurs sens :p  
_**

**_lecteur anonyme : Eh bien, j'ai réussi à avoir l'effet escompté :p à la fois de faire peur et de faire commenter les lecteurs silencieux :p Comme je disais à mangakadu14, oui ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Il y a encore des choses à exploiter ;) (pour le moment j'en suis à 60 chapitres au total et ce n'est pas fini :p)  
_**

**_light : Mais je suis sadique (Yuko-chan l'a souligné d'ailleurs ahah). J'aime cette réaction de peur (désolée cependant si tu as eu larme à l'oeil^^') et puis bon, fallait bien faire quelque chose de vraiment dégueulasse à nos deux héros ;) Ils s'en sortent généralement bien donc bon... quoi que cette fois-ci... on peut se demander ce qu'il va se passer pour eux... Sont-ils vraiment morts ? Sebastian est-il en Enfer ? Et Ciel ? Dans le Néant ? En Enfer ? Au Paradis ? Ailleurs ? Deux jours passent vite, ce n'est pas comme si je laissais poiroter pendant une semaine ou plus XD Donc je ne suis pas trop sadique, non ? :p  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Déjà merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'aime être sadique ! Niark ! Niark ! La queue plumeuse de Sebastian... ratlala, je savais que tu allais m'en parler :p j'ai pensé à toi d'ailleurs en la déplumant XD  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Et j'espère qu'elle plaira^^ normalement, ces deux nouveaux chapitres sont sensés se compléter et apporter quelques informations assez importantes.  
_**

**_Sur ce et sans plus attendre, deux nouveaux chapitres...  
_**

**_Et nous entamons le deuxième "arc" de l'histoire.  
_**

* * *

_« Père, Mère qui êtes aux cieux, vous devez avoir honte de votre fils, non ? Franchement, je n'en ai que faire. J'ai pactisé avec un démon pour me venger, pour vous venger, pour venger les Phantomhive ! J'ai affiché le masque de l'hypocrisie à la société pour arriver à mes fins, pour être bien vu. Cela a plutôt bien fonctionné ! Déjà, j'ai pu reconstruire l'entreprise, j'ai même développé de nouvelles modes. Je ne regrette rien. Non, rien. Je ne dirai pas non plus que je suis heureux, ça serait exagéré, mais je suis apaisé._

_« Sebastian. Dont j'ai donné le nom de mon chien, il est aussi fidèle que lui d'ailleurs ! Au début, à cause du pacte, en échange de mon âme… et puis, il y a eu l'affaire des rats tueurs dans Londres. Sans nous en rendre compte, ce démon et moi étions attachés l'un à l'autre, un sentiment que j'aurai du avoir avec Lizzie. La pauvre… j'ai été mesquin avec elle. Mes chers parents, vous devez être en colère que j'ai rompu les fiançailles, juste pour être avec un démon. Qui est en plus un homme ! Moi-même, je me surprends. Cependant… j'ai peur de l'aimer pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il est le seul à savoir, qu'il est le seul à me toucher, qu'il est le seul à voir à travers mes mensonges, le seul qui voit mon vrai visage. J'ai peur de l'aimer juste parce que le pacte m'a contraint de le mettre dans mon monde. Et lui ? M'aime-t-il vraiment ? Au vu de ses réactions, je dirai que oui… Et puis, Edenia l'a remarquée aussi. Edenia… Alors elle ! Ma deuxième maman, je tiens à elle. Je suis désolée, Mère, mais Edenia est encore _vivante_ et je voudrai la revoir. Bien qu'elle soit un monstre - un Roi des Rats ! - j'ai de l'attachement pour elle. J'étais peiné quant elle est morte… dans mes bras…_

_« Après la clôture de l'affaire des rats, j'ai demandé à la Reine d'anoblir Sebastian en tant que Marquis, et de me décharger des responsabilités que j'avais envers elle. Oh, elle était déçue, mais je crois qu'elle a aussi compris qu'il était temps pour notre famille de se retirer. Sebastian et moi avons décidé de partir de l'Angleterre quelques temps après l'enterrement d'Edenia. Le Nouveau Monde, l'Amérique, l'entreprise s'étend là-bas aussi. Et puis, ce continent semble prometteur. Et on est donc parti, j'ai laissé mon manoir à Sa Majesté._

_« Avant de partir, Sebastian et moi avons dit la vérité aux domestiques. Oh, ils étaient choqués, surtout Tanaka, grand-père… Surtout quand Sebastian a prouvé sa véritable nature en se transformant. May Linn était paniquée et d'un coup, elle n'était plus du tout attirée par lui. Finian, effrayé, mais après, il s'est calmé. Tant qu'à Bard, il a enchaîné cigarette sur cigarette… et aussi fait des efforts en cuisine ! Ils ont su aussi la nature de notre relation à la fois par le pacte que notre relation intime. Je n'ai pas honte. Je ne regrette rien._

_« Voilà deux ans qu'on s'est installé en Louisiane. Sebastian voulait absolument aller là-bas. Je me demande encore pourquoi… ces deux dernières années étaient calmes. L'entreprise bat son plein. Le manoir tient encore debout. Les domestiques ont repris leurs anciennes habitudes. On se croirait au manoir londonien. Seul Tanaka fut emporté l'an dernier, par la vieillesse… je suis resté à son chevet, avec tous les autres, y compris Sebastian. Tanaka… Il doit vous accompagner, non ? Il doit être surpris de voir qu'on s'est encore foutu dans un nouveau foutoir. Avec en prime, des dragons !_

_« Et là… Sebastian… mon Sebastian… mon démon angélique –ironique, hein ? – est mort. Tué par un shinigami. Et moi, je l'ai suivi. Dire qu'on devait vivre ensemble pour l'éternité ! Enfin de compte… le temps nous a rattrapés. Et puis, on le savait, personne n'accepterait notre relation. Un démon et un humain, deux hommes ensembles, un ancien domestique et un noble du mal. Est-ce mieux ainsi ? Je regrette cependant deux choses : que Sebastian soit décédé et qu'il n'ait pas mangé mon âme. S'il avait respecté le contrat, si j'avais refusé d'apporter des modifications au pacte, il serait encore là, il aurait dévoré mon âme. Et surtout, il ne serait pas affaibli à cause de l'attachement qu'il a pour moi. Sebastian, je regrette tellement… mais je ne cesse de t'aimer… non, je t'idolâtre comme un idiot. C'est pire que de l'amour…  
_

* * *

_ Il faut détruire leur corps ! Ils arrivent !

Un rugissement.

_ Vous ne toucherez pas à ces corps, cracha une voix menaçante.

_ Oh. Comme si on avait peur de vous.

_ Vous n'avez qu'une épée-dragon.

_ Vous êtes trois. On est trois.

Blancassée fixa Haniel, ses yeux verts dévisagèrent l'ange.

_ Contrairement à certains dragons, je peux facilement me défendre face à une telle arme.

_ C'est ce qu'on va voir !

L'ange déplia ses ailes, brandissant son épée.

La dragonne ouvrit la gueule et cracha une langue de feu droit sur l'ange.

Le dragon marron toisait de ses yeux dorés, Zadkiel pourvu que d'une lance cassée. Le dragon était tout en longueur, ressemblant à un dragon asiatique. Seulement, il avait deux ailes d'oiseau de couleur taupe. Il rugit, bondissant sur l'archange.

Le dragon vert, lui, lança un regard ardent sur le shinigami. Ce dernier pointait ses poings-griffes sur Ciel.

_ Tu ne pourras pas briser ce corps facilement, fit la voix grave du reptile ailé.

_ Hooo ! Ça dépend !

_ Tu veux parier ?

_Couik !_

Norahc tourna la tête, il écarquilla ses yeux verts. Une multitude rats sautèrent sur lui, incisives en avant. Le dragon rugit à son tour, plongeant sa gueule sur le shinigami.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

_« Je fais partie de la descendance de Caïn. Je suis un maudit. J'ai vécu quelques années en étant… qu'humain ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir été humain en fait. Non, j'étais maudit. Je n'étais pas humain, j'étais autre chose. J'étais un être difforme pour les humains. J'ai vécu jusqu'à ma vingt-cinquième année, je crois. Pourtant, je fus un ange, un archange qui monta au Ciel. Dieu m'avait accepté en son sein, me lavant des péchés de mon Père. Toutefois, j'ai suivi Lucifer et les Anges Rebelles*. Je voulais plus, je voulais mieux, je voulais le pouvoir. Comme châtiment, on me coupa une aile. La troisième changea d'elle-même de position pour se loger sur ma colonne vertébrale. Mon physique a changé, je suis devenu laid, je suis devenu puant… reflétant mon âme, paraît-il. Et ainsi, j'ai commencé ma vie de démon. Je me suis vengé de ce Ciel et de ces ailés immaculés suffisants. J'ai bouffé n'importe quoi ayant une âme, c'est-à-dire des humains mais aussi des animaux. On était tout un groupe de démons à chasser. Et puis, je me souviens d'avoir été quelques centaines d'année dans les différents mondes de l'Enfer. Et puis, les œufs de dragons ont commencé à éclore. Ah qu'ils étaient beaux ! Qu'ils étaient voraces et dangereux ! Il a fallu encore une centaine d'année pour qu'ils grandissent, mais déjà, ils voulaient aller dans le Monde Matériel._

_« Je suis remonté sur Asshiah, chevauchant un dragon vert, Sthen. On voulait étendre notre pouvoir. Alors, on a chassé. On a tué. On a pillé. On a violé. On terrorisait les foules. Les prêtres ont commencé à s'en mêler, les anges sont descendus. Mais moi, je les ai tenus tête avec mes dragons, on m'a même nommé la Terreur Noire ! J'étais fier ! La Reine des Dragons m'a même félicité, elle voulait me donner le duché de Scandinavie. Cependant, je voulais jouir de ma liberté, voulant encore plus de pouvoirs. Et puis, ils sont arrivés. Les Rois des Rats. Ces sales rats. Ils ont bien failli détruire le monde et les âmes avec ! Je me souviens de ce qu'ils ont fait. Le temps s'est mis à se dégrader sur plusieurs mois. Passant à des hivers rudes à des étés caniculaires. La peste se propageait, les maladies n'en finissaient pas. Oh le pire ! Ces sales rats, ils ont aussi profité des dragons, tuant beaucoup afin d'aspirer leur pouvoir. Et puis, Rattenkönig a été désarmé par sa jumelle. Ou du moins en apparence… le calme était revenu. Cependant, les Etres Célestes sont venus aider les prêtres et autres chasseurs de dragons afin de les exterminer ! Les guerres se sont cumulées. Des mages et des druides ont même réussi à dompter certains dragons. Il y a eu une guerre fratricide à laquelle j'ai participé. Je me souviens, l'Enfer ne nous disait rien et la Reine des Dragons avait été évincée…  
_

_« Alors que ma monture de combat fut tuée, j'ai décidé d'abandonner cette bataille perdue d'avance. Et j'ai bien fait ! La plupart des dragons ont été tués, les shinigamis les ont envoyés dans les Abysses. Le pire jugement surement, une errance éternelle sans nourriture, sans jamais revoir une quelconque lumière, même pas celle de l'Enfer. Après cela, j'ai erré. Devenant le serviteur d'humain réclamant la vengeance, le pouvoir, la luxure… j'ai tout eu… des hommes aux enfants. Des rois aux paysans. Je préférais les nobles quand même, il est mieux d'être logé, blanchi et nourri. Durant certaines périodes, j'avais même réussi à me mettre sur l'héritage, j'ai ainsi occupé plusieurs fiefs durant quelques années, sous différents noms, sous différentes formes. Et puis, il y a eu la Guerre de Cent Ans où Jacques Santerre** m'a demandé de répandre la peste à travers l'Europe. Et je le fis en échange de son âme. L'époque médiévale était assez barbare d'après ce que j'ai vu et j'ai bien participé ! Et puis, j'ai commencé à me lasser. Les âmes que je dévorais devenaient fades. Très peu avait un bon goût. _

_« Je me suis ennuyé et je suis parti de l'Europe pour les Pays du Soleil Levant. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré de nouveaux ennemis, des créatures dont je ne connaissais pas encore l'existence. Et puis, j'ai pactisé de nouveau avec quelques gens, j'avais parfois un petit creux… donc je les dévorais après ma fin du pacte. Je crois que j'ai fait des heureux ! Certains voulaient que je me présente sous les traits d'une personne disparue ou d'une femme volée, je devais les faire mien et après les bouffer. D'autres voulaient tout simplement se venger ou s'approprier tel ou tel pouvoir... Et puis, il y a ce moment où je suis allé dans ce temple shinto. Je savais que c'était dangereux pour moi. Et pourtant, j'ai pactisé avec un moine animé par la vengeance. Des bouchers étaient montés et ils avaient tué tous ses frères de prière. Il m'a appris à résister aux exorcismes, il m'en apprit même ! Ce savoir, je le garde pour moi. Je ne veux qu'aucun démon ne sache faire ça ! Je voulais être le plus puissant et je le suis ! Je suis un démon de troisième ordre, je suis le Grand Corbeau Noir !_

_« Les temps ont de nouveau passé une fois que j'ai accompli la vengeance de ce moine. J'ai vu l'ère moderne avec tous ces philosophes. J'ai vu leur remontrance envers ce Dieu. J'ai vu leur indignation face à leur roi. Et puis, je suis resté en Europe, une nouvelle fois. M'ennuyant, bouffant quelques âmes. Et puis, plus rien. Je ne faisais plus grand-chose. Je volais au-dessus de ces humains. Je voulais rechercher un met d'exception. Jusqu'à cette journée de décembre de 1885. Ahlala. Je n'avais pas vu le piège. Enfin, si je peux appeler cela un piège. Une âme, une si bonne âme à l'odeur alléchante. Edenia l'avait tendue comme une carotte devant un âne. Et j'ai accouru, pactisant avec ce gamin de dix ans ! Il devait être ma nourriture et rien d'autre, un met d'exception pour mes papilles développées. Et pourtant… J'ai passé sept années avec lui. Une âme que je devais façonner pour manger… mais c'est elle qui m'a façonnée. Une âme si belle, si pure et pourtant qui a vu et qui voit encore des atrocités, même de ma part. Ciel Phantomhive, tu as fissuré la longue vie de démon que j'ai eu. Tu m'as fait aimer, puis adorer et maintenant idolâtrer. Et avec l'affaire des rats, je me suis attaché à toi tout entier. Cependant, je crois que tu n'as jamais vraiment compris mon attachement pour toi… Mais moi, je te veux, tu es à moi. Nous sommes liés. Je suis ton monde et tu es le mien. C'est surement pour cela que je suis devenu faible. C'est surement pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger… Edenia avait raison. Ils avaient raison. Tu avais raison. Et pourtant, je ne le regrette pas ! Parce que, je t'ai eu toi, ma lumière si vive, plus vive que les flammes de l'Enfer, plus blanche que celle du Paradis._

_« Ciel Phantomhive…_

* * *

_ Où suis-je ?

* * *

* : Il me semble que la rébellion s'est faite après la création d'Adam et avant la naissance de Caïn. C'est un anachronisme souhaité ici^^'

** : Jacques Santerre était le roi d'Angleterre mais il n'était pas aimé de ses gens pour plusieurs raisons... si vous voulez en savoir plus, wikipédia est votre ami XD Je ne vais pas faire un cours d'histoire médiéval quand même^^'

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_J'espère que les parties en italique étaient claires^^'  
_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

**_Bonsoir !  
_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_SisiMi : Merci beaucoup^^' Oui, j'espère encore vous faire mariner un petit peu :p mais bon, tout va vite devenir clair pour quelques parties ;)  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Oui, j'ai bien apprécié d'écrire sur Sebastian et essayer de faire passer les sentiments de son maître à nourriture, puis admiration jusqu'à son amour pour lui.  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Oui, les dragons sont venus à la rescousse mais pas à tant pour les sauver de la mort. Ne sois pas choquée... même si, on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer. Auront-ils une deuxième chance ou pas ? Les deux vont-ils survivre ou pas ? Oui, Sebastian est un vrai morfale, enfin dans sa prime "jeunesse". J'ai voulu respecter ce qu'on lit et voit dans le manga : un démon qui bouffait sans compter et devient progressivement un vrai gastronome. Quant aux rats et à Edenia... Mystère...  
_**

**_Tomo : Oui, Ciel est faible en même temps, qu'est-ce qui peut faire face à un ange sans entraînement ? XD On n'insulte pas l'auteure ! Pas touche ! Sinon, pas de suite ! XD Oui, mais cette pseudo-fin, fallait que je la fasse Niark ! Niark ! Ouaip, le retour des rats, on ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement des vermines ;) En effet oui, Sebastian, il aime Ciel XD  
_**

**_Maintenant... La suite !  
_**

* * *

Zadkiel esquiva les crocs du dragon-serpent. Il lâcha sa lance, désormais inutilisable. Il déplia ses quatre ailes et il se retrouva au-dessus du reptile.

_ Prends ça !

Ses ailes s'illuminèrent et certaines plumes partirent en direction du dragon. Elles se plantèrent entre les écailles et elles lui donnèrent du jus. D'ailleurs, elles étaient entourées de fins éclairs blancs. Le dragon retroussa ses babines, plus un rictus. Il foudroya l'archange de ses yeux dorés.

_ Espèce de…

Il se redressa sur ses pattes-arrière, dévoilant toute sa longueur, il rugit et il tenta de croquer l'être céleste.

Zadkiel esquiva et il réattaqua.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois espèce de moucheron !

Le marron se remit sur ses pattes et il balança sa queue en l'air. Il toucha de plein fouet Zadkiel. Ce dernier eut la respiration coupée et il n'eut pas le temps de lancer son attaque : il fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres. Il atterrit dans un arbre et il tomba en plein sur la tête, l'assommant.

Blancassée prit l'épée dans la gueule, Haniel était toujours accroché dessus. Il battit des ailes afin de renfoncer la lame dans le palais du reptile. La dragonne le sentit et elle tourna brutalement la tête, essayant de se détacher de l'ange. Elle y arriva et Haniel tomba dans le Mississipi, surpris. Il en sortit difficilement, ses ailes étaient gorgées d'eau.

Blancassée bondit vers lui, s'immergeant à moitié dans l'eau.

_ Aller viens mon bel oiseau ! Invita la dragonne. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tous les autres !

Haniel arriva vers un rocher et il grimpa dessus. Il se redressa et menaça la dragonne de son arme.

_ Ben alors le lézard, viens !

Blancassée inspira et elle expira non pas des flammes mais de la glace. Haniel mit bien en avant son épée et l'offensive passa sur les côtés. La dragonne arrêta, voyant que c'était inutile.

Haniel bondit, dépliant ses ailes et brandissant son arme. La lame visait le front du dragon. Blancassée tourna de justesse la tête, bloquant l'épée avec ses cornes en lyre. Ses yeux foudroyèrent du regard l'ange.

_ Fumier ! Je déteste les êtres tels que vous qui se croit supérieur à nous !

Elle rugit et fit un mouvement brusque, renvoyant l'ange en l'air. Haniel se stoppa et il regarda un moment la situation.

Norahc essayait de repousser tous ces nuisibles avec ses griffes. Il en coupa beaucoup en deux. Tout à coup, tous les rats se dispersèrent. Le shinigami se remit sur pied quand le dragon vert le prit dans la gueule, le croquant.

_ Tu ne peux pas me tuer, dragon !

_ Je sais, fit le reptile la bouche pleine.

Le shinigami entendit quelque chose remonter de la gorge du dragon. Il écarquilla les yeux, il frappa, enfonça ses griffes dans le palais de la bête.

_ Lâche-moi !

Son vœu fut réalisé. Le dragon inspira profondément, il bougea sa langue et ses joues puis, il expira le shinigami. Ce dernier fut expulsé magistralement dans une expectoration de dragon, la distance à laquelle fut projeté le faucheur était assez mémorable.

Le dragon vert sourit, content de lui. C'était un mâle de la même taille que Blancassée. Il avait une fine tête se terminant en bec d'aigle. Deux cornes de bouc trônaient au-dessus de ces yeux rouges. De petites épines algues sortaient ici et là. Il avait un cou assez petit mais épais se collant à un buste de taureau. Ses pattes étaient puissantes, comme celles des bovins et elles terminaient par quatre doigts aux griffes droites et ocres. Sa queue était plutôt petite, à l'apparence d'une masse d'arme. Ses ailes de chauve-souris se coloraient de vert et de jaune, chaque extrémité terminée par une griffe recourbée. Des épines de longueurs discontinues longeaient toute sa colonne vertébrale.

Il ouvrit la gueule et il prit le corps du démon et de l'humain à l'aide de sa langue ensanglantée. Il regarda ses deux compères.

Blancassée ouvrit de nouveau la gueule, renvoyant son jet de glace. Haniel esquiva et il prit la fuite.

_ Je vous préviens, les dragons, on vous tuera et on détruira ses corps !

L'ange partit ainsi, laissant les trois reptiles.

Blancassée se rapprocha du dragon vert.

_ Tu les as ?

Le vert ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant les deux corps sans vie.

_ Merci Lassan. Grâce à toi, nous avons peut-être encore une chance.

_ Commandant ! Fit le marron en s'avançant. Qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? Et surtout, où allons-nous les mettre ?

_ Les ordres de Ses Majestés sont claires, on doit les protéger, prendre soin de leur corps jusqu'à qu'ils les réintègrent. Elles m'ont dit de les mettre en sécurité auprès de la demeure du Comte Phantomhive. Elles jugent qu'on pourra ainsi les protéger plu facilement. Et à ce qu'il paraît, les humains qui habitent cette demeure, sont au courant de notre existence.

_ Bien, fit le marron. On y va alors ?

_ Oui. Nous sommes les derniers remparts. Je doute que Ses Majestés aient encore assez de pouvoirs pour nous donner d'autres dragons. Déjà, le Roi des Rats nous a envoyés ses rats.

Les dragons hochèrent la tête et ils décollèrent, en direction du manoir.

* * *

**_HS : quelqu'un va la Yaoi Yuri Con de Lyon fin octobre ?^^'_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

_ Où suis-je ?

Les yeux carmin s'ouvrirent sur un étrange paysage. C'était bleu nuit, mais ce n'était pas le ciel. Il y avait des rochers noirs un peu partout, avec des bords coupants. Sebastian se releva et il constata qu'il était sous sa forme de démon. Il essaya de se transformer en humain, impossible.

La bête regarda les alentours. De temps en temps, des bulles remontaient. Des bulles d'air ou des bulles d'eau ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Des objets étaient disposés ici et là en l'air et au sol. Il y avait tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

Le démon se massa les tempes. Il essaya de se rappeler.

Ciel…

Les êtres célestes…

Le shinigami…

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était… mort ? Il regarda sa poitrine. Rien, aucune blessure.

Où était-il à la fin ?

Il marcha un peu, il avait l'impression de marcher sur du sable, même s'il n'en était rien. Ses talons faisaient un bruit métallique au contact du sol. Puis il se stoppa, il vit un étrange poisson passer à côté de lui. Il était difforme, une gueule immense avec de longues et fines dents partant dans tous les sens, il avait d'énormes yeux globuleux noirs. Son corps était massif et trapu pourvu de petites nageoires. Une excroissance se postait entre ses deux yeux et elle redescendait au niveau de sa bouche, faisant de la lumière.

_Impossible ! Je suis dans… Je suis dans…_

_ Les Abysses ! S'exclama-t-il tout haut.

Et Ciel ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il se retourna d'un coup, entendant un ricanement. Quelque chose bougeait à travers les rochers et les objets.

_ Qui va là ?

Des rires retentirent tout autour de lui.

_ Oh tu as vu, fit une étrange voix. Il est dans les Abysses aussi ! Mais, il n'est pas entier ! Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon ! J'ai faim ! Très faim !

_ Calme-toi, intima une autre voix très aigüe cette fois-ci. Il est dangereux. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un démon amoureux ! Rappelle-toi des autres qui sont tombés ici.

_ Oui mais les autres, se défendit de nouveau l'autre. Ils sont tous morts de chagrin et on les a mangés !

Un ricanement.

Sebastian observa tout autour de lui. Puis, il capta un mouvement, il bondit en dépliant ses ailes et il écrasa quelque chose avec ses bottes.

_ Il m'a eu ! Se lamenta la première voix.

Le démon ne put retenir son écœurement face à cette chose. Il avait sous les pieds quelque chose de visqueux et de longs. Ressemblants presque à un verre mais avec une tête plus ou moins humaine. Les yeux étaient de taille différente avec une couleur noire, une large bouche pourvue de fines dents ainsi que de deux bras faisant office de nageoire.

Sebastian enleva sa botte maculée de sang violet et il se baissa sur la créature qu'il immobilisa avec l'une de ses serres.

_ Tu es quoi toi ?

_ Il va me tuer ! A l'aide !

_ La ferme ! Gronda le démon. Si tu me dis ce que tu es, je te laisserai la vie sauve.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Je ne mens jamais, sourit le démon.

La créature le toisa un moment, tremblante de peur.

_ Je suis un Autre. Il y en a pleins des comme moi ici. Nous nous nourrissons des déchets tels que toi.

_ Déchet ? Fit Sebastian en haussant un sourcil plumeux. Et où sommes-nous ?

La créature ricana.

_ Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

_ Je suis donc bien dans les Abysses.

_ Oui. Tu as été envoyé ici. Enfin, aspiré plutôt ! Tu n'es pas sensé être là !

_ Aspiré ?

_ Oui, mais je ne sais pas. Il y a des choses étranges en ce moment dans les Abysses. Une partie s'est déjà écroulée.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Eh ben, je ne suis pas sûr, mais les Abysses sont en train de disparaître !

_ Très bien. Vas-t'en.

L'Autre ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla en marchant ou nageant ? Le démon n'en avait aucune idée. Il sentit son bras droit lui piquer. Il baissa la tête et il vit avec étonnement le sceau luire légèrement.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux, il ressentait de nouveau tout.

Ciel ! Il était vivant ! Et ici ! Il le sentait !

Un sourire quelque peu soulagé se forma sur ses lèvres pour s'effacer aussitôt. Si le sceau lui piquait, c'était que son contractant avait des problèmes…

Sans plus attendre, le démon déplia ses trois ailes dans les Abysses et il se dirigea vers la source de son contractant.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

**_Bonsoir à tous ! _**

**_Vous allez bien ? Nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois afin de partager et découvrir les aventures de nos deux héros dans les Abysses !  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ca... à voir... Ciel a toujours le don de se mettre dans de beaux draps ;)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Oui, ça change un dragon qui crache de la glace au lieu du feu :p Perverse ! Perverse ! C'est bien XD Bonne question... tu verras plus tard... d'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus mis de lemon ! Il faudra que je me rattrape^^' mais bon, cette fic est avant tout sérieuse :p Oui les Abysses sont bien étranges... je n'aimerai pas être dedans... brouuu ! Comme toi, je prendrai mes jambes à mon cou (et du coup perdre des kilos, punaise, je vais avoir la peau sur les os à force XD) Par contre le poisson, fallait que je le mette XD Oui Ciel est bon, très bon (oui, Sebastian te renverra balader, il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de le bouffer non mais ! :p) Ah la structure des Abysses et Edenia... à voir ! Peuit-être que c'est grand... ou pas ! Mystère...  
_**

**_Yume Saint-Clair : Oui... bonne question en effet... ma foi, il y a des animaux qui s'en sortent très bien avec trois pattes ! Et puis, vu comment sont orientées ses ailes, si ça se trouve, ça ne lui gène pas trop (OK, je suis nulle en anatomie et en bio hein !). Mais ça doit être possible, dans Angel Sanctuary, Rosiel et sa soeur Alexiel ont trois ailes et ils volent bien ! Boarf, Sebastian ça doit être pareil :p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture...  
_**

* * *

May Linn était dehors avec Finian. Ils étaient en train de flâner à l'extérieur, ou plutôt, ils s'inquiétaient.

_ Ils devraient déjà être rentrés, observa le jardinier.

May Linn soupira.

_ Ils ont peut-être été retardés, après tout, le Jeune Maître avait un entrevu pour le reconstruction des entrepôts.

_ Oui, surement. Mais quand même. Le manoir se fait vide. Et Bard, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

_ Il s'essaye encore à de nouveaux plats américains. Il voudrait dépasser Monsieur Sebastian.

_ Il n'y arrivera pas, Monsieur Sebastian est parfait en tout.

_ Oui.

May Linn leva la tête, entendant quelque chose.

_ Finian, tu entends ?

Le jardinier tendit l'oreille.

_ Oui, on dirait…

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et écarquillèrent les yeux. Cela avait un bruit d'ailes membraneuses.

_ Des dragons ! S'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent en direction du manoir. Les bruits se rapprochaient, avec un rugissement. May Linn tourna la tête et elle vit avec stupeur trois dragons, un blanc, un vert et un marron.

_ Ils vont nous tuer !

Le dragon blanc se posa le premier à terre et il barra avec sa queue le passage des humains. May Linn et Finian reculèrent. La soubrette remonta ses lunettes et elle prit ses guns.

Blancassée ricana.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas les humains, on ne vous veut aucun mal, déclara-t-elle.

La dragonne fut auréolée de blanc et elle rétrécit jusqu'à devenir humaine. Elle avait les traits d'une jeune femme d'environ trente ans, les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts. Elle portait une armure blanche en écaille. May Linn écarquilla les yeux.

_ C'est vous ! Celle de l'autre jour !

Blancassée sourit.

_ Oui, c'est moi qui vous aie donné la lettre pour le Comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Blancassée fit une rapide révérence.

_ Je me nomme Blancassée de la dynastie de neiges. Mes compagnons et moi-même vous demandons l'hospitalité et aussi nous vous donnons la protection.

May Linn et Finian se partagèrent un regard.

_ C'est-à-dire que… commença le jardinier. Nos Maîtres ne sont pas ici.

_ Si, ils le sont, sourit Blancassée. Lassan.

Le dragon vert s'approcha et il ouvrit la gueule, dévoilant les deux corps. Les domestiques furent choqués et May Linn visa Blancassée de ses armes à feu.

_ Ils ont été attaqués par des ennemis, expliqua-t-elle. Ils ne sont pas totalement morts et je peux les sauver en attendant qu'ils se réveillent. C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici.

May Linn hésita, elle partagea un regard avec Finian. Ce dernier prit la parole :

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vous qui les avait attaqués ?

_ Si c'était le cas, poursuivit la dragonne. On les aurait déjà dévorés. Nous avons besoin d'eux, surtout du Comte Ciel Phantomhive pour sortir Ses Majestés des Abysses.

May Linn baissa son arme.

_ C'est d'accord.

Blancassée hocha la tête et elle se tourna vers Lassan.

_ Transforme-toi, nous ne pouvons pas rentrer dans la demeure ainsi.

Le vert ouvrit la gueule, faisant glisser les corps. Blancassée attrapa Ciel, tandis que Finian attrapa Sebastian. Il fut gêné par les ailes mais en le mettant sur ses épaules, il arriva à le porter.

Lassan fut auréolé d'une lumière verte et se transforma à son tour. Il portait une armure verte aux écailles de dragon. Elle le moulait, montrant ses imposants muscles. Il avait les cheveux longs ondulés de couleur algue, une barbe de la même couleur entouré son visage carré. Ses yeux sanguins lui donnaient un air autoritaire, voir barbare.

Blancassée se tourna vers le marron.

_ Zéphyr, monte la garde.

Le dragon hocha la tête, il se coucha sur le sol et son corps se transforma légèrement, prenant l'apparence de rocher.

Les domestiques étaient surpris et ébahis face aux facultés des reptiles volants. May Linn et Finian tournèrent la tête vers Blancassée.

_ Suivez-nous, invita la soubrette.

Ainsi, ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans le manoir.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

Une plainte déchira la pièce. Ciel ouvrit son œil saphir et il examina le plafond au-dessus de lui. Il était en parti rongé par l'humidité. Où était-il ? Ciel se redressa à l'aide de ses avant-bras et il commençait avoir un mal de tête pas possible. Il était allongé sur un lit en piteux état. Les draps étaient à moitié déchirés, souillés de sang séché. Le Comte se leva d'un coup, écœuré. Il tourna sur lui-même afin d'évaluer la pièce. Elle était petite, à peine 10m². La tapisserie était en partie déchirée par ce qui semblait être des griffes, du sang la tachait ici et là. Il y avait une fenêtre cassée, une porte défoncée et un miroir. Ciel se regarda à l'intérieur et il fut estomaqué par ce qu'il vit.

C'était bien lui… mais à treize ans. Son cache-œil était entouré de sang. Il le laissa en place, de peur de voir l'impossible.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Et où suis-je ?_

Il essaya de se rappeler. Il se souvenait du combat avec les anges et son démon. Lui, était tombé de la falaise, Sebastian l'avait secouru mais il fut tué par le shinigami. Et lui aussi après… mais alors. Il était mort ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Mais… l'autre shinigami lui avait dit qu'il n'existerait plus. Il devait disparaître dans le Néant. Et d'après ce qu'il savait auprès de Sebastian, on existe _plus du tout _une fois projeté dedans. Alors… où était-il ? Son démon s'était-il trompé ?

Ciel marcha, faisant claquer ses talons sur le plancher. Il alla à l'extérieur et il trouva le paysage pour le moins déconcertant. Des rochers noirs aux extrémités pointues, des bulles étranges et des animaux laids.

_Je suis en plein cauchemar ?_

Ciel remarqua aussi des objets de son monde ici. Il y avait des poussettes, des tables, des chaises, des lampes, des chaussures et même des gâteaux ! Le jeune Comte s'approcha d'un trois chocolats, il l'examina. Il sentit son estomac grogner. Il avait faim. Il regarda autour de lui et il attrapa une cuillère en vieille argent. Il allait enfoncer son couvert mais il s'abstint. Il était mal à l'aise. Il se sentait observé. Puis il entendit un bruit de gouttelettes. Puis des bruits de pas et enfin des ricanements.

_ Ohlala ! Se moqua une voix enfantine. Il sent trop bon lui ! Oh que j'aimerai le manger et en plus, c'est un humain ! Un humain qui sent bon ici ! C'est trop rare ! Qu'a-t-il fait pour être précipité ici ?

Ciel recula, puis, il se mit courir. Le sol était étrange, comme du sable, pourtant, ses talons claquèrent comme si c'était du bois.

_ Il court ! Il court ! Il court ! Mais il ne peut pas s'échapper !

Un fou rire retentit. Ciel eut la chair de poule.

_Où suis-je punaise ! Sebastian… où es-tu ? Sebastian !_

Ciel continuait de courir, puis il trébucha sur quelque chose, il s'étala de tout son long. Il se redressa et regarda sur quoi il était tombée. Il resta choqué quelques instants. La chose à ses pieds était difforme et noire. C'était rond avec deux fins et longs bras. Cinq longs doigts crochus terminaient ses membres. Il avait une tête qui ressemblait à un crane, deux orbites blancs fixaient le jeune garçon. Sa bouche se garnissait de crocs en triangle.

_ Tu m'as marché dessus, lui répondit la chose de sa voix caverneuse.

Ciel recula et il se remit debout et prit ses jambes à son cou.

_ Tu ne pourras pas partir loin ! Ricanèrent plusieurs voix.

Des bras sortirent du sol, tentant d'attraper les chevilles du Comte.

_ C'est moi qui l'aurai !

_ Non, moi !

_ Non, ça sera moi, je suis le plus fort !

Une main noire attrapa le mollet de Ciel et le fit tomber par la même occasion.

_ Je l'ai eu ! Clama une autre voix.

Ciel regarda autour de lui, les mains avaient disparu du sol. Il haletait, il paniquait. Où étaient ces créatures ?

Le jeune Comte écarquilla son œil, complètement abasourdi. A quelques mètres, un calamar géant passait, il attrapa quelque chose entre ses tentacules et la dévora. Le mollusque repartit dans les profondeurs. Le jeune garçon haletait toujours, il se remit debout et il se retourna. On lui agrippa fermement les chevilles. Ciel baissa la tête en voyant ce qui le tenait. Deux mains étranges avec de longues griffes attrapaient ses bas, elles semblaient sortir tout droit d'un gribouillage d'enfant. En plus, les traits bougeaient.

Un ricanement retentit.

_ Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu !

_ Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il en essayant de se libérer.

La chose sortit du sol. Ciel laissa pendre sa mâchoire. La créature avait la tête d'un chat dessiné avec des yeux… Quelle horreur ses yeux ! Ils étaient noirs, toujours en gribouillis, le centre étant opaque et du sang en sortait ! Les oreilles triangulaires bougeaient de temps en temps et sa bouche s'ouvrait sur des crocs acérés et longs. Il était habillé dans une espèce de robe blanche trouée, les extrémités perlant du sang. Sa queue se balançait de droite à gauche.

_ Oh ! Il est tétanisé ! Mais, tu sens bon ! Tu sens trop bon ! Je veux te manger !

Un nouveau rire.

Ciel reprit ses esprits et il tapa la tête de chat de toutes ses forces.

_ Aïe ! Fit le monstre. Il est méchant !

Ciel se dégagea enfin et il recommença à courir dans les Abysses. Les rires retentirent de nouveau. Le jeune garçon tomba de nouveau et on se jeta sur son dos. Son œil saphir rencontra les yeux gribouillis du chat.

_ Ghiii ! Bon appétit !

Il ouvrit la gueule. Ciel était apeuré.

_ Sebastian ! A l'aide !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

**_Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?  
_**

**_Merci encore pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Yume Saint-Clair : Oui, les Abysses sont un véritable monde de cauchemar... d'une certaine manière, pire que l'Enfer. D'ailleurs, c'est en quelque sorte une prison...  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Merci encore ^^ tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu commentes et me complimentes^^ (perso, je trouve ma façon d'écrire horrible). Je suis contente que j'arrive à faire imaginer les monstruosités des Abysses, c'est assez difficile (surtout aussi pour imaginer cet univers sorti de nul part XD) Oui, je te l'accorde, le monstre à tête de chat est horrible XD (je pense le fait que je n'apprécie pas trop les chats m'aident ahah). Oui, parfois il y a des temps morts (souvent, ce sont des pannes de la page blanche). Je dois avouer, j'ai eu peur qu'on ne s'accroche pas trop à cette suite de "Raticide" car ça devient un plus complexe^^' M'enfin... Oui, Ciel a toujours le don de servir de proie à de bestioles peu ragoutantes ahah, il est une véritable friandise le petit^^ Et ouais, il préférait mille fois de se faire gober par son démon :p d'ailleurs celui-ci, comme tu l'as souligné, n'est pas encore là ! Viendra-t-il à temps ?...  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Hihi, comment vont-ils se réveiller ? Bonne question ! Peut-être que Blancassée va le dire ;) En même temps, vive le réveil qu'il a en découvrant du sang partout (bien que séché) et qu'en plus, il a récupéré un corps de gamin ! Plus les bêbêtes qui lui courent (encore) après^^' Hum... je pense que dans les Abysses, il ne doit pas avoir grand-chose de succulent à se mettre sous la dent x) et puis bon, on connaît Ciel et son talent d'être la friandise extra de tous les monstres ahah Oui, le chat est bien étrange :p Mais le pauvre monstre, il s'est fait marcher dessus par Ciel XD Oui, il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider car le Comte risque cher cette fois-ci :s  
_**

**_SisiMi : Merci^^' (5chapitres ? j'en mets 2 par 2 comment est-ce possible ? XD) J'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite :p_**

**_Tomokone : Désolée^^' (oui je suis beaucoup moins assidue pour traquer les fautes... par contre, je n'ai pas fait gaffe aux répétitions^^') Pandora Hearts ? Je connais de nom mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il y a dedans. Pour les bestioles, je me suis inspirée en partie de LanceDragon en fait^^' Sauf pour le chat. T'inquiète pour les accents xD J'espère faire moins de fautes que dans les précédents alors^^'  
_**

**_Bref ! Bonne lecture à vous ;)  
_**

* * *

Bard était en train de faire mijoter une soupe aux légumes d'automne, avec le livre de recette près de lui. Pour le moment c'était mangeable et surtout, rien n'était encore explosé. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à couler sur son front, il s'essuya du revers de sa manche. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit afin de faire un peu d'air. Il lâcha un « Ah » de surprise en voyant un gros amas de rocher dans le jardin. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu ça ici.

Il sortit alors de la cuisine et il se précipita dans le hall. Il vit May Linn conduisant deux inconnus. Finian et une femme portaient Sebastian et Ciel. Le chef cuisinier fit des yeux tout ronds.

_ May Linn ! Finian ! Interpella-t-il.

Les susnommés se retournèrent tout comme les étrangers. La soubrette s'avança vers lui.

_ C'est qui ces gens ? Et pourquoi les Maîtres sont inconscients.

May Linn, toujours lunettes relevées, la toisa quelques instants puis :

_ Pour faire court, ce sont trois dragons. Le troisième étant dehors, il s'est camouflé en forme de rochers. Ils vont nous aider car le Jeune Maître et Monsieur Sebastian ont eu gros ennuis. Du coup, ils restent ici pour le moment.

_ Mais, ils vont bien ?

_ Pas vraiment, ils sont plus morts que vifs.

Bard laissa pendre sa mâchoire, essayant d'analyser toutes ses informations. Des dragons. Un rocher-dragon. Et des Maîtres comateux…

May Linn vit son état et elle lui tapota l'épaule.

_ Retourne aux fourneaux et calme-toi. Je pense que ta soupe nous fera tous du bien tout à l'heure !

Le chef acquiesça et il retourna en cuisine. La soubrette revint vers les dragons et ils montèrent dans le manoir, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Ciel.

_ Euh… commença May Linn. Comment dois-je vous appeler ? Lady ? Mademoiselle ? Madame ? Dragon ?

Blancassée eut un petit rire.

_ Blancassée ira très bien.

_ Blancassée donc, voulez-vous les mettre ensemble où chacun dans leur chambre ?

_ De préférence ensemble, cela m'aidera mieux à créer un cercle protecteur.

May Linn ouvrit alors la chambre du Comte. Elle invita Blancassée et Finian à entrer. Lassan resta sur le palier, les regardant faire.

Blancassée allongea délicatement le plus jeune, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle dégagea le manteau et le chemisier afin de ne voir que son torse. Trois plaies profondes perforaient sa poitrine, saillantes. Finian installa Sebastian, sous forme démoniaque. La dragonne vit qu'il avait du mal à l'installer.

_ Laissez-moi faire.

Le jardinier se retira et il se mit aux côtés de May Linn.

Blancassée mit correctement les trois ailes, et fit attention à sa longue plumeuse. Elle tiqua en voyant ses multiples blessures.

_ Il s'est bien battu dis donc ! Lassan, viens.

Le vert entra dans la pièce, aux côtés de son commandant.

_ Regarde ses blessures et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Lassan observa un moment le démon avant de répondre :

_ Ses ailes sont cassées. La première au niveau la première articulation. La seconde en plein sur le radius et le cubitus. La troisième est cassée au niveau du doigt externe. Il a de nombreuses ecchymoses sur le visage. Ses côtes sont toutes cassées. Il a six plaies dans le torse, perforant les poumons et le cœur. Sa serre droite est en bouillie, les os ne semblent plus être dans le bon ordre. Il s'est également détendu le tendon du genou gauche. Sa queue a de multiples fractures au bout.

Blancassée hocha la tête.

_ C'est bien cela. Ah ! J'aurai aimé que tu me dises que j'hallucinais.

_ Je suis désolé, commandant. Voulez-vous que j'inspecte l'humain aussi ?

_ Non, lui, il n'a que les blessures infligées par le shinigami.

Finian et May Linn restèrent interloqués face aux dommages de leurs Maîtres, surtout de celles du démon. Cela semblait impossible !

Blancassée soupira, Lassan la dévisagea.

_ Pourra-t-on sauver le démon ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre. L'humain, pour sur ! Mais l'autre… ses lésions sont beaucoup trop importantes. De plus, vu son état, même mort, je me demande s'il pourra totalement récupérer. Ceci dit, commençons le rituel. Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats nous a faits parvenir ce qu'il faut pour les soigner, enfin, surtout Ciel.

La dragonne sortit de son armure une petite fiole où un liquide écarlate était à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit le bouchon et elle versa trois gouttes dans la bouche du Comte. Elle refit de même mais en mettant dix gouttes dans celle du démon. Elle rangea la fiole.

Lassan recula et il s'avança vers les domestiques.

_ Faites attention, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point le rituel peut être puissant.

Sur ces mots, Finian et May Linn reculèrent de trois pas, se retrouvant dans le couloir. Ils regardèrent avec attention Blancassée. La dragonne se mit au niveau du pied du lit, elle se mit sur les genoux et mit ses mains à plat, comme si elle tenait quelque chose.

__ J'en appelle aux pouvoirs des sept sceaux._

_J'ai retiré ces corps du terreau_

_Afin que vous puissiez les sauver._

_Protégez-les ! Soignez-les !_

_Au nom de Sa Majesté la Mère des Rats,_

_Je vous implore pour les ramener de l'au-delà._

Un cercle rose se forma autour du lit. Une forme de rats ailés se dessina au centre et cinq boules de différentes couleurs bleu, rouge, vert, blanc et jaune s'élevèrent dans les airs. Du vent se leva, faisant voler quelques papiers et quelques tissus. Des éclairs sortirent des sphères colorés pour se jeter sur les corps inanimés.

Blancassée se tenait encore devant, se mordant les lèvres et se concentrant.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

_ Sebastian !

Son cri se répercuta dans les profondeurs abyssales. Le chat ouvrit encore plus grand la bouche en faisant un étrange bruit, entre le cri et l'écho. Ciel ferma son œil. Il allait finir comme ça, englouti par un monstre. Qui avait de surcroit la forme d'un chat !

Le jeune Comte entendit la bête gémir, lâchant un cri suraigu. Il entendit un bruit visqueux et puis…

SPLASH !

Ciel rouvrit son œil saphir. Le chat était étendu par terre, coupé en deux et la tête écrasée par une botte talon aiguille particulière. Ciel leva la tête. Son cœur rata un battement.

_ Seba… Sebastian. C'est vraiment toi ?

Le démon sourit et il se baissa.

_ Qui d'autre ?

Ciel sauta à son cou, enfouissant son visage à la fois dans sa nuque et dans ses cheveux plumeux. Il sentit les bras, les serres se serrer contre lui. Le jeune Comte soupira d'aise et il s'abandonna dans ses bras puissants, s'enivrant de ses effluves démoniaques. Il le touchait, il le sentait, il était encore là ! Il vivait encore !

Sebastian caressa la tête de son contractant avec douceur, il replia ses ailes autour de lui, afin de se renfermer dans un cocon protecteur et chaud.

_ Ciel…

Ce dernier desserra son étreinte et il fixa les yeux carmin.

_ Tu en as mis du temps, idiot !

Le démon ricana.

_ Désolé, mais tu cours _tellement vite_ que je n'ai pu te rattraper !

Ciel s'empourpra. Il allait répliquer quand la bête le devança :

_ En tout cas, le séjour dans les Abysses t'aura fait rajeunir !

_ Les Abysses ? Nous sommes dans les Abysses.

_ Oui, il semblerait.

_ Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je suis redevenu un enfant !

_ Alors là, pas la moindre idée ! Pour ma part, je suis obligé de garder ma véritable apparence, impossible de me transformer en humain.

_ Ah bon ? Etrange… comment allons-nous faire pour sortir ?

_ Aucune idée mais bon… j'imagine que _quelqu'un_ va nous le dire !

_ Qui donc ?

_ Voyons, Ciel, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait tout un plat pour la revoir !

_ Edenia ! Oui ! Il faut la retrouver !

Sebastian soupira de lassitude.

_ Et voilà comment je me fais féliciter après l'avoir sauvé…

Ciel le toisa froidement.

_ Mon pauvre Sebastian, n'as-tu pas fini de te plaindre !

_ Hum… je ne sais pas. Cependant, je dois te dire quelque chose.

Le jeune Comte hésita puis :

_ Vas-y.

_ Cette petite taille vous sied à merveille et cela sera beaucoup plus facile de vous _prendre_ peu importe les situations, Bocchan…

Ses yeux vermeils luisirent légèrement tout en le détaillant de manière obscène. Ciel s'empourpra de nouveau et lui mit une gifle. Le démon sourit encore.

_ Comment peux-tu penser à ça dans ce genre de circonstances ? Pervers ! Et même plus, pédophile !

La bête éclata d'un fou rire, il fit un baiser esquimau à son vis-à-vis.

_ Vous dites cela, mais vous mourez d'envie que je vous prenne. Votre corps parle pour vous et il est aussi beaucoup plus franc, Bocchan !

Ciel baissa la tête sur son entre-jambe, une légère bosse la déformait.

_ Non ! C'est toi à force de te serrer et de te frotter à moi comme un cerf en rut !

_ Tout de suite ! Ceci dit, laissons cela pour plus tard, on trouvera bien un moment pour nos ébats.

Ciel resta bouchée bée et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, mais là encore, le démon le devança, parlant plus fort.

_ Nous devons en effet trouver rapidement cette chère Edenia et sortir d'ici. Car déjà, il y a des bestioles étranges, moches et puissantes en nombre, mais aussi, les Abysses sont sur le point de disparaître.

_ De disparaître ?

_ Oui. L'une des créatures de ce monde, appelé des Autres apparemment, m'a informé que les Abysses sont en train de s'écrouler, devenant une autre part du Néant. Et c'est pour cela qu'Edenia essayait de t'appeler. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici. Selon le shinigami, tu devais aller illico presto dans le Néant et moi… je ne sais pas. D'après la créature, j'ai été aspiré, alors toi, ça serait probablement pareil. Edenia a peut-être un moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans le Monde Matériel. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui nous a fait atterrir ici.

_ Dans ce cas, conclut le jeune garçon. Trouvons-la le plus vite possible !

Sebastian hocha la tête. Il déplia ses ailes et il commença à voyager dans les Abysses en tenant Ciel dans ses bras.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

_**Bonsoir !**  
_

_**Vous allez bien ?  
**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et de continuer à me suivre, certains deviennent des habitués ;)  
**_

_**Yuko-chan : Non, il n'a pas encore tout fait exploser XD c'est un bon début ! Par contre, le goût de ses plats... à voir^^' Oui le corps de Sebastian a subi de nombreux dégâts... ça va être dur de colmater tout cela :( Mais il se débrouille mieux dans les Abysses, enfin de compte, il est arrivé à temps avant que Ciel se fasse manger par ce chat étrange. Oui, il est gaga des félins mais bon... je pense que le chat est vraiment trèèèès moche comparé au Monde Matériel... puis bon, c'est son contractant qui va se faire bouffer, le choix est vite fait :p Un lemon ? Pour bientôt ? Arf... ça, je ne sais pas ! Mais oui, peu importe les circonstances, Sebastian a toujours des pensées peu chastes via son jeune maître^^' Tant qu'à Ciel... ce qui est sur, ce que le démon ne l'aide pas à garder son calme Mouahahah ! Enfin... désormais, ils commencent à voyager dans le merveilleux monde que sont les Abysses !  
**_

_**Sur ce... bonne lecture :)  
**_

* * *

__ Ils sont arrivés ou pas ?_

__ Oui, j'en sens au moins un._

__ Où est-il ?_

__ A la surface des Abysses._

__ Génial ! Ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'on verra autre chose que des poissons et autres monstres trop moches._

__ Patience… il va venir._

__ S'il arrive vivant d'ici là ! Car pour le moment, on ne peut que se déplacer dans le dernier étage !_

* * *

Blancassée se releva doucement. Les sphères colorées se dissipèrent doucement, ainsi que le dessin de rats. Seul le cercle était encore voyant.

Les yeux verts de la dragonne regardèrent les corps. Elle murmura, ses lèvres esquissèrent des chiffres.

_ Trois.

Le cercle commença à s'évanouir.

_ Deux.

Le vent se calma.

_ Un.

Le corps de Ciel bougea, sa poitrine s'abaissa et monta doucement. Les plaies disparurent. La dragonne sourit, rassurée de l'état de l'humain. Elle se tourna vers le démon. Il n'y avait aucune réaction.

_ Lassan, appela-t-elle.

Le dragon vert vint auprès d'elle. Les domestiques fixèrent la scène avec attention. Bard les avait rejoints, attirés par le bruit du vent surnaturel. Ils étaient à demi-rassurés, Ciel était vivant apparemment. Mais pas Sebastian.

Lassan se mit au chevet du démon, il lui prit la serre broyée. Il tâta les membres, puis, il leva la tête vers son commandant.

_ Le rituel est plus lent sur lui, mais je sens que ses os se reforment. D'ailleurs, regardez ses plaies, elles sont moins grandes.

Blancassée observa attentivement, en effet, ça commençait à se refermer. Elle vit aussi une respiration, très faible et irrégulière, mais présente.

_ Bien. Il faudra les surveiller de temps en temps. Déjà, il faudra s'assurer de nourrir le corps de l'humain. Tant qu'au démon, on ne peut qu'observer jusqu'à sa complète rémission.

Elle se tourna vers les domestiques.

_ May Linn, pouvez-vous vous occuper de votre maître humain ? Pour la nourriture et le brin de toilette journalier ?

_ Je… je…

Elle avait rabaissé ses lunettes. La dragonne ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Bard lui retira les culs de bouteille.

_ Bien sur, répondit May Linn. Je le ferai.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, on peut les laisser. Le cercle protecteur nous avertira si un intrus mal attentionné tente de faire quoique ce soit.

Sur ce, tout ce petit monde sortit de la chambre. May Linn referma calmement la chambre du Comte, comme si elle craignait de les réveiller subitement.

Ils descendirent dans le hall d'entrée. Bard se racla la gorge.

_ Dites, les dragons, pourquoi devez-vous nous protéger ?

_ Eh bien, commença Blancassée. Il y a des créatures dehors -des êtres célestes -qui en veulent à la vie du Comte Phantomhive. Son âme est capable de libérer le Roi des Rats, Edenia Rattenderköning.

Les trois domestiques écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils se souvenaient très bien de la jeune femme au tempérament impétueux. Le Comte et le Marquis n'avaient pas dit grand-chose sur elle, c'était assez flou. Tout ce qu'il savait, ce qu'elle n'était pas humaine et qu'elle était connue comme la Mère des Rats.

_ Lady Edenia ? Balbutia May Linn.

_ Qui est-elle vraiment ? Demanda Bard.

Lassan prit la parole cette fois-ci.

_ Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats détient une puissance phénoménale. C'est grâce à elle qu'on a pu s'échapper des Abysses. Mais bien sur, elle demande de l'aide en retour. Sans elle, de nombreuses vies pourraient être en danger.

Les regards des domestiques lui intimèrent de continuer.

_ Les Abysses sont en train de disparaître. Après, il se peut que cela soit votre monde, Asshiah, qui va s'effacer. Sans elle, tout va s'écrouler. C'est pour cela qu'elle a besoin de votre Maître, le Comte Phantomhive. Connaissez-vous les raisons pour laquelle le démon a pactisé avec lui ?

_ Vaguement, fit Bard. On sait que Sebastian s'est engagé à venger l'humiliation de la famille du Maître en échange de son âme. Mais, ils sont encore ensemble malgré l'accomplissement de la vengeance.

Blancassée hocha la tête.

_ En plus que le démon soit tombé amoureux de sa proie, il détient en _captivité_ l'âme la plus pure, la plus parfaite qui existe. Et cette pureté renferme aussi de la puissance, capable d'éveiller n'importe quel pouvoir et de faire fonctionner n'importe quel rituel.

_ Mais, intervint Finian. Si Lady Edenia utilise l'âme du Jeune Maître, ne va-t-il pas mourir ?

Blancassée sourit sournoisement.

_ Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats n'est pas un démon. Une goutte de son sang ou même sa présence suffira à la libérer. Bon, coupa la dragonne. Il paraît qu'il y a de la soupe ?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

Sebastian survolait les étendus de rochers et de substance bleue. De temps en temps, ils rencontrèrent des Autres et des animaux abyssaux à l'apparence monstrueuse. Ciel piquait du nez de temps en temps, le démon le vit.

_ Endors-toi, intima Sebastian. On a encore un long voyage à faire et si mes souvenirs sont bons, Edenia doit être au dernier étage.

_ Dernier étage ?

_ Oui. L'Enfer, tout comme le Paradis sont séparés en sept royaumes différents, superposés les uns sur les autres, comme des étages. Il est dit que les Abysses sont aussi constitués en sept royaumes. De plus, les créatures les plus _vils _; comme Edenia ; sont terrées au sous-sol des Abysses. Nous sommes déjà au troisième étage.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

_ N'as-tu pas vu que le paysage avait changé ?

Ciel observa un peu plus le sol. Il y avait toujours autant de rochers, peut-être plus en fait avec des objets et des morceaux de maisons ici et là. De plus, des algues étaient de plus en plus présentes, prenant l'apparence de véritables prairies.

_Ah oui, le paysage a changé._

Sebastian sourit, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

_ Repose-toi un peu. Surtout que ton corps est redevenu celui d'un petit enfant fragile.

Ciel tiqua à cette phrase et il fut complètement réveillé.

_ Je ne suis pas fragile et encore moins un petit enfant !

Sebastian ricana.

_ Néanmoins, il faudra bien s'arrêter pour que tu récupères et que tu puisses te nourrir. Ton ventre ne cesse de se lamenter.

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, le ventre de Ciel grogna. Le jeune Comte rougit et il fixa son vis-à-vis.

_ Peut-on au moins manger ici ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il y a pas mal d'objets entreposés ainsi que des plats. Je les gouterai avant pour voir si ce ne sont pas des poisons ou des appâts.

_ Hum.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à survoler le troisième étage, puis Sebastian ralentit la cadence. Il regarda de gauche à droite, paraissant sur ses gardes. Ciel le remarqua.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Nous sommes suivis par une bande d'Autres. Ils vont bientôt nous attaquer.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent ici et là. Ciel frissonna légèrement, il se rappela du monstre chat ainsi que les bras sortants du sol. Son œil saphir se posa justement sur le sol, il l'écarquilla.

_ En bas !

Sebastian les avait vus aussi. Des bras décharnés et gribouillés sortaient, pointant leurs longues griffes recourbées. De temps en temps, des cris plus aigus que les autres recouvraient les rires malsains.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et il se retourna d'un coup en dépliant dans toute sa longueur une de ses ailes. Deux monstres furent balayés. L'une d'elles possédaient des ailes de chauve-souris, plus grandes que son corps fin. Ce dernier formait un vers de terre avec un bec en guise de tête. Deux yeux globuleux blancs et dessinés se postaient au sommet. Elle ouvrit la gueule dévoilant des molaires et une langue violette. Elle battit des ailes et elle fonça sur le démon. Sebastian tint Ciel d'une seule serre tandis que l'autre attrapa le bec ouvert. Les griffes emprisonnèrent la langue et Sebastian l'arracha d'un coup sec. La bête tomba dans le vide, elle fut aussitôt happée par les bras du sol.

L'autre créature avança à son tour en couinant comme un chiot. Son corps ovale se recouvrait de nageoires de poissons. Les extrémités comportaient des épines acérés et recourbées. Une queue fourchue rouge battait l'air ou l'eau (c'était encore indéfinissable), servant de gouvernail. Elle possédait deux bras musclés à trois doigts dotés d'une petite griffe noire. Sa tête ressemblait à un Rottweiler de couleurs vives. Ses yeux noirs semblaient eux aussi gribouillés, ses dents étaient anormalement longues. Le monstre aboya et il se jeta sur le bras de Sebastian. Les langues canines traversèrent le membre du démon. Les yeux carmin dévisagèrent avec dégout cette chose qui léchait son sang.

_ Trop bon ! Trop bon ! S'exclama la créature la bouche pleine. Je vais être plus puissant !

La queue plumeuse de Sebastian fouetta cet Autre qui couina en lâchant prise. Il réattaqua mais il s'arrêta d'un coup en se tenant ce qui semblait être son ventre. Son corps fut pris de soubresauts, des morceaux gonflaient ici et là, comme s'il était pris d'un œdème de Quincke.

Sebastian et Ciel regardèrent cet être devenir de plus en plus gros et laid tout en couinant de douleur. Etrangement, les autres monstres avaient disparu. Après un moment, la créature à tête de chien explosa en mille morceaux. Sebastian se protégea avec Ciel d'une aile tandis que les tripes retombaient sur eux. Le démon secoua son aile salie et il regarda où était le monstre il y a un instant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ciel encore écœuré.

_ J'imagine que mon sang est trop puissant pour des créatures de bas niveau.

Ciel fixa le bras mordu.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Hum ? Oh ça ! Oui, je ne sens rien et je suis déjà en train de cicatriser.

En effet, les blessures se renfermaient lentement.

_ Bien, reprit Sebastian. La prochaine maison où ce qui pourra en ressembler, on s'arrêtera pour la nuit, si je puis dire.

Ciel hocha la tête.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires :)  
_**

**_Yume Saint-Clair : Tu as vu, c'est sympa hein ? C'est reposant, c'est lumineux... une destination idéale ! Mouahahah et encore, là ce ne sont que les étages supérieurs ! Envoyer ta soeur là-bas ? Rooooooooooooo  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Oui, pour sur, Ciel va bien. Sebastian... faudra encore surveiller... Oui 7 étages XD ça promet d'être exténuant oui :) Surtout avec toutes ces bestioles étranges ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'explosion de cette espèce de poisson, j'en étais sûre que tu allais te marrer XD surtout en imaginant qu'il explose avec le bruit d'un ballon éclaté XD Oui Sebastian est trop puissant pour ces bêbêtes et elles font une overdose de son sang mouahahah ! Oui, mauvaise idée de faire cuire un Autre... bonjour les intoxications alimentaires !  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci :) J'espère que les nouveaux chapitres le sauront tout autant^^  
_**

**_Je vous laisse découvrir les deux nouveaux chapitres...  
_**

* * *

Deux arbres tombèrent à terre, coupés en deux. Puis un autre. Le troisième reçut de grandes balafres, trois griffes furent coincées à l'intérieur.

Haniel et Zadkiel regardèrent impassibles le shinigami se vengeant sur ces pauvres conifères. Le bleu retira ses griffes coincées dans le tronc et lui administra un nouveau coup, le faisant chuter cette fois-ci.

_ Les saligots ! Comment ont-ils osé ! Ces sales sangs froids ! Ces sales dragons ! Ces sales fossiles vivants !

_ La colère fait partie des Sept Péchés capitaux, déclara Haniel, neutre.

Norahc se stoppa et il fixa un moment l'ange, dubitatif.

_ JE M'EN FOUS, JE NE SUIS PAS UN ANGE ! Brailla-t-il.

Et un autre arbre lui servit de bouc émissaire.

L'ange et l'archange se partagèrent un regard. Zadkiel avança vers le shinigami toujours en furie.

_ Norahc, calme-toi, la déforestation c'est en Amazonie pas en Louisiane. Non sérieusement, arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de se vider sur ces pauvres arbres !

_ Mais ! Commença le shinigami hors de lui. Ces sales lézards !

_ Oui, nous savons !

Cette fois-ci se fut Haniel qui haussa le ton. Il se rapprocha aussi du shinigami.

_ Il est clair que c'est une honte pour nous. Nous avons été battus par des dragons ! Et on n'a pas pu détruire le corps du Comte ! Il faut le retrouver et le brûler !

_ De plus, rajouta le shinigami. Son âme est partie dans les Abysses selon mon livret ! Et je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est ce sale rat qui l'a emmené !

Haniel soupira et il fit claquer son épée contre sa botte un moment.

_ Il faudrait trouver un moyen de détruire son corps ou bien…

Un moment de pause. Zadkiel le dévisagea.

_ Ou bien ? Encouragea-t-il.

_ D'aller nous-mêmes dans les Abysse afin de détruire une bonne fois pour toute son âme.

L'archange fit des yeux tout ronds.

_ Mais ça ne va pas ! Si on pénètre dans les Abysses, on ne pourra plus en réchapper !

_ Si les dragons ont pu sortir de ce trou, alors pourquoi pas nous ? Nous sommes puissants et si nous sommes aidés des Hautes Instances, tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Norahc ricana, attirant l'attention de ces deux compères.

_ Non, enchaîna-t-il. Les Hautes Instances vous laisseront crever dedans.

_ Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Se moqua Haniel.

_ Pour des choses qui dépassent un simple ange et un simple archange.

Les susnommés froncèrent les sourcils, peu enchantés de se faire traiter de la sorte. Haniel passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris en regardant dédaigneusement le shinigami.

_ Parce que toi, tu le sais !

_ Figure-toi que oui.

_ C'est quoi la raison alors.

_ C'est top secret.

Haniel fit calquer ses mains sur ses cuisses, lasse.

_ Il ne dit que des conneries ce Dieu de la Mort.

Zadkiel acquiesça.

_ Oui, tu n'es pas drôle Norahc, fit l'archange. Tu es aussi franc qu'un démon !

_ Pff, soupira le visé. C'est fou à quel point que les ailés ont une haute opinion d'eux-mêmes.

_ Nous sommes de Briah, rajouta Zadkiel. Juste en dessous d'Asiluth, alors forcément, nous savons. Le Grand Conseil ne nous cacherait rien.

Haniel siffla. Leurs deux chevaux blancs arrivèrent en hennissant. L'ange grimpa sur sa monture, imité par son compagnon. Ses yeux bleus clairs se posèrent sur le shinigami.

_ Nous allons faire notre rapport à Pierre. Tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

_ Non, je dois faucher quelques âmes par-ci par-là afin de faire mon quota de la journée. Après tout, je fais partie du Monde des Shinigamis, pas celui de l'Univers Célestes. Et puis, je vais essayer de retrouver le corps du gamin. Les dragons doivent le soigner et donc le garder en sureté. Enfin, je pense surtout qu'ils vont essayer de quémander de l'aider aux domestiques. Je vous retrouve plus tard.

_ Comme tu voudras, salua Haniel. A plus tard !

_ A plus tard oui.

Sur ce, les chevaux se cabrèrent et partirent, laissant le shinigami aux cheveux bleus seuls. Il admira quelques instants le paysage, offrant un magnifique soleil couchant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Il faut absolument détruire le corps de cet humain.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

Sebastian se posa sur une petite bute d'algue et de rochers. Une espèce de cabane se positionnait à quelques mètres d'eux. Ciel se tenait toujours au cou de son démon, il ne se sentait pas encore capable de remettre le pied sur cette terre étrange.

Les yeux carmin avisèrent la cabane pourvue d'une fenêtre et d'une porte enfoncée. Etrangement, elle paraissait tordue.

_ Nous passerons _la nuit_ ici.

_ Hum. S'il y a au moins un lit.

_ Nous allons très vite le savoir.

La serre activa la poignée et ils pénétrèrent tous deux à l'intérieur. Cela ressemblait au même endroit où Ciel s'était éveillé. Il y avait un lit une personne avec cette fois-ci juste un vieux matelas. D'ailleurs, des ressorts sortaient ici et là. Il y avait également un lavabo et une petite table sans chaise dans l'un des angles de la pièce.

Le Comte et le Marquis se partagèrent un regard. Le démon hocha des épaules. Ciel descendit enfin des bras de son compagnon, il fut quelque décontenancé par le sol mais il se reprit très vite. Il s'approcha du matelas et le fixa d'un œil suspicieux, puis, il se tourna vers Sebastian, pour regarder de nouveau le matelas.

Le démon sourit, ayant une sensation de déjà vue.

_ Je pense que des draps et une couverture doivent être dehors, ainsi qu'une chemise de nuit et de quoi festoyer.

_ Cela doit être sale.

_ Hélas mon Ciel, il faudra se contenter du strict minimum. De plus, je pense que cette saleté n'est qu'illusion. Reste ici, je vais voir ce qu'il y a dehors. Et ne bouge pas ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi immédiatement.

_ Oui, enfin, si tu es aussi long à la détente que tout à l'heure, j'aurai le temps de crever plus de dix fois ! Envoya de mauvaise foi le garçonnet.

Le démon sortit de la cabane en ricanant.

Ciel inspecta le matelas, il posa ses mains dessus et testa malgré tout son confort. Un rictus barra ses lèvres, le matelas était assez dur et en plus, il grinçait ! Il se tourna vers le lavabo et il tourna la poignée, faisant couler de l'eau… verte. Le dégout se dessina à présent sur son visage.

_ C'est un hôtel cinq étoiles ! Maugréa-t-il. Mais où est mon beau et confortable manoir ?

Il entendit ricaner. Il virevolta sur lui-même, découvrant Sebastian. Ce dernier tenait d'une main une multitude de tissus et de l'autre plusieurs plats.

_ Et oui, continua le démon. Vivement qu'on retourne dans notre manoir ! Enfin… si on y retourne un jour.

_ Tu doutes qu'on puisse sortir d'ici ?

Ciel observa son compagnon qui déposa les plats sur la table et il se mit vers le lit, dépliant les draps.

_ Aucune idée, mais vaut mieux s'attendre à tout.

En deux trois mouvements, le lit fut prêt. Avec un drap presque propre de couloir lilas, une couverture aux motifs douteux et un gros oreiller.

Voyant la tête de Ciel, le démon s'expliqua :

_ C'est tout ce qu'il y avait de plus propre aux alentours. Bon, passons à table !

_ Passons ?

Le démon sourit.

_ Oui, enfin, passe. Moi je vais juste goûter histoire de voir si c'est mangeable.

Ciel lui octroya un regard douteux. Ce sourire qu'arborait Sebastian, il le connaissait trop bien. Le démon revint avec deux chaises et le jeune Comte le pointa du doigt.

_ Sebastian, attention ! Je ne veux pas faire quoique ce soit ce soir !

L'interpellé prit une mine innocente, toujours souriant.

_ Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

_ Tu le sais très bien. Bon, j'ai faim ! Tu vas m'affamer encore longtemps ?

_ Moi non, toi oui.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien, rien.

Ciel s'installa sur sa chaise, en même temps que Sebastian, lui lançant toujours un regard suspicieux.

Son compagnon prit une bouchée de chaque plat. Il ouvrit la porte et en lança cinq. Il ne restait que trois assiettes à la fin. Ciel le fixa, dubitatif.

_ Ils sont empoisonnés ?

_ Périmés plutôt. Eh bien, voici ce qu'il reste du domaine du comestible. Cependant, tu ne vas pas aimer. Mais mange sinon tu vas être affamé !

Ciel ne riposta pas et il attrapa l'argenterie vieillie. Devant lui se tenait une poule au pot avec des patates et des haricots verts, une entrecôte bordelaise avec des frites faites maisons ainsi qu'une appétissante tarte aux pommes. Il commença par l'entrecôte, il porta la première bouchée à son palais, sous l'œil attentif de Sebastian. Ce dernier attendit sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas. L'œil saphir fixa son compagnon, surpris, rond comme une bille.

_ Non, ne recrache pas ! Prévint le démon. C'est tout ce qu'il y a alors mâche et avale !

Ciel s'exécuta, quelque peu écœuré.

_ Mais… ça a un goût de…

_ Oui, un goût de cendre.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Je vois que vous aimez tous les Abysses :p  
_**

**_Yume Saint-Clair : Ben attends, comme dit Ciel, c'est un hôtel 5 étoiles ! Ca change des vacances organisées sous les tropiques XD Oui, ta soeur risque d'aimer, surtout si elle compte faire un régime :p  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : En effet, ça sera probablement le seul chat que le démon aura écrasé (si on peut parler de chat dans ce cas-là car comme tu l'as dit, cette chose ne ressemble en rien aux boules de poils que Sebastian apprécie tant ;) ). Pour la taille enfant de Ciel, il n'y a peut-être pas que des handicaps (hormis les sous entendus de Sebastian mais ça, on s'en doute XD) arf on verra cela plus tard ;) Blancassée cache peut-être quelque chose, après tout, qui est tout blanc et tout noir ? C'est un dragon envoyé des Abysses, de la part d'Edenia enfin... normalement ;) XD contente que le coup de la soupe t'a fait rire^^' oui, j'imagine bien comme ça : à la fois des dragons "sages" et puis BAM ! "A la soupe !" XD Et enfin les Abysses et leurs lieux chaleureux. Ca va encore que Sebastian est là mais en plus de forcer Ciel à manger cette infamie, la bête est à présent en "chaleur", quoi de mieux pour ce petit Comte :p  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Oui, Norahc s'en fout de ces pauvres arbres... le bougre ! XD tu l'imagines bien dans les Abysses en train de se faire bouffer par les Autres ? Ma foi... En tout cas, si ça continue, c'est Ciel qui va se faire manger dans les Abysses... mais par Sebastian car en effet, le démon y va dans les sous entendus ;) Ca sent le lemon ? Je ne pense pas... enfin ! A voir hein ! Oui les plats ont l'air très appétissants... quoique... imaginons un plat préparé par Bard (hormis la couleur cramée) et je pense que ça s'en rapproche XD  
_**

**_Sans-Reflet : Deux chapitres ? XD C'est la fête ? Oui^^'  
_**

**_Sur ce...  
_**

* * *

Après que Ciel fut forcé de manger cet infâme repas, sous l'œil bienveillant de son démon (évidemment), ce fut le tour du lit ! Le jeune noble n'avait pas du tout envie de se coucher sur ce tapis. Et pourtant, bien obligé… au moins pour sa santé. Il enleva ainsi sa veste, puis ses chaussures, ses bas… pour ne rester qu'en corsaire, jacket et chemise.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Reste au moins en chemise. Regarde, calma-t-il en montrant un bout de tissus plus ou moins blanc, je t'ai trouvé de quoi te vêtir durant ton sommeil.

Ciel regarda tour à tour son démon et cette… serpillère.

_ Tu te moques de moi là ? Non, bonne nuit !

Sebastian attrapa son contractant.

_ Oh que non ! Garde au moins tes affaires à peu près propres ! Aller hop, tout nu !

Et d'une main experte (un peu trop d'ailleurs), Ciel se retrouva nu comme un vers. Sebastian enfila la chemise longue qu'il avait trouvée. Il voulait boutonner quand son compagnon le fit à sa place.

_ Je sais le faire maintenant, cracha Ciel.

Sebastian semblait déçu.

_ Oui. Ça me rend nostalgique, à cet âge, tu n'arrivais à rien, même pas à lacer tes chaussures, sourit-il.

Ciel rougit à l'énoncé de cette époque.

_ Oui, mais ça c'était avant. Maintenant, et malgré ce corps rétréci, je sais faire bien plus de choses !

Les yeux carmin luisirent légèrement et une langue humecta les lèvres démoniaques.

_ En effet, vous savez faire bon nombre de choses intéressantes maintenant, susurra le diable.

Ciel redevint écarlate. Il enleva son cache-œil et toisa froidement la bête.

_ Hors de question ! Sebastian, je te connais. Non, c'est non ! Je ne veux pas !

_ Aaaah ! Se lamenta-t-il. Mais pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ! On est dans les Abysses et ça me gêne, alors non ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Ciel se rangea entre le drap et la couverture et montra son dos à la bête frustrée. Sebastian soupira de lassitude. Il se leva et plia les vêtements du Comte dans un coin, s'ennuyant. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Etrangement, c'était devenu plus sombre.

_Peut-être est-ce vraiment la nuit ?_

Ses yeux vermeils se posèrent sur l'ombre de son contractant. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Puis, il mit un genou sur le lit. Instinctivement, Ciel se retourna et se redressa.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je m'allonge près de toi, répondit-il comme si ça semblait évident. Dois-je te rappeler qu'on dormait ensemble avant qu'on ne tombe ici ?

Le jeune Comte semblait se radoucir et il se coucha, montrant dos à son vis-à-vis. Il sentit son démon se mettre entre les couvertures, rangeant ses ailes et sa queue comme il le pouvait. La taille restreinte du lit empêchait de se mouvoir aisément, même, Ciel se retrouva complètement contre le mur. Il mettait une distance entre la bête et lui. Sebastian le remarqua.

_ Pourquoi mets-tu autant d'espace ? Le lit est petit, c'est déjà bien assez ! Surtout si c'est pour t'entendre geindre le lendemain.

_ Les démons ne dorment pas, ce n'est qu'un luxe, répliqua Ciel. Tu peux très bien te lever et faire le guet en attendant ! Avec tous ces monstres aux alentours, ce n'est pas facile de s'endormir sur ses deux oreilles !

Il entendit le démon grogner.

_ Serait-ce ma forme originelle qui te fasse peur ?

_ Pas du tout ! Par contre, tu me chatouilles avec tes maudites plumes !

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je reste ici, même si cela te déplait ! Alors maintenant, arrête de faire _l'enfant_ et détends-toi.

Ciel voulut protester mais Sebastian le ramena contre lui, l'enlaçant avec ses serres, sa queue et ses ailes. Le jeune garçon ne dit rien, en fin de compte, il trouva cela même appréciable. Sebastian était beaucoup plus doux, beaucoup plus confortable que cette paillasse qui servait de matelas !

_ Il fait froid, renchérit le démon. Moi à tes côtés, tu ne devrais pas tomber malade.

_ Hum, répondit le jeune Comte.

Doucement, il se détendit. Sebastian le remarqua, souriant légèrement. Il huma l'odeur attrayante de son contractant, puis il ferma les yeux, restant tout de même aux aguets. Ses serres caressèrent les fines mains de l'enfant. Puis sa serre gauche vint se poser sur ses cheveux gris bleutés, il les effleura doucement.

Sebastian serra les dents et il cessa de toucher Ciel, sentant l'envie le prendre.

_ Sebastian… murmura le jeune Comte.

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne serais pas en train de bander par hasard ?

_Oups._

_ Non, cela doit être mon genou.

_ Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

_ Assurément pas.

_ Donc tu bandes vraiment…

_ Je te dis que non !

Ciel bougea, se retrouvant face à son démon. Son œil saphir et son œil maudit fixèrent les yeux carmin. Sebastian sentit l'une de ses mains sur son entre-jambe.

_ Ton genou tu disais ?

_ J'ai envie de toi…

_ Tu m'énerves.

Ciel se jeta sur les lèvres de son démon, prenant son visage entre ses mains.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

**_Vous le voulez hein ? Ce petit lemon dans les Abysses :p Eh bien... je ne suis responsable de rien !_**

* * *

Sebastian écarquilla ses yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis, il les referma doucement, appréciant ce baiser tant attendu. Ses serres caressèrent le dos de son amant, puis il souleva la chemise de nuit afin de pouvoir toucher cette peau douce. Il sentit Ciel tiquer, la sensation de ses griffes devait être étrange après tout.

Le démon quémanda l'ouverture de la bouche de son protégé, qui lui accorda. Sa langue chercha sa jumelle, la tâtant, la touchant, se liant à elle. Elles commencèrent à rouler, débutant cette danse intime connue seulement d'elles-mêmes. Sebastian gémit doucement, il se colla à Ciel, réclamant plus de promiscuité, plus de frictions.

Ciel avait chaud, tellement chaud. Son démon perdait le contrôle de lui-même, le jeune Comte eut l'impression qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Tout à coup, Sebastian l'allongea sur le dos, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Ciel aperçut en ombre chinoise les ailes de la bête, il vit les entrelacs propager leur faible lumière écarlate. Il sentit les serres tâter sa chemise de nuit et il lui enleva brusquement, la faisant tomber sur le côté. Les serres caressèrent d'abord son visage, puis il descendit au cou. Elles s'égarèrent sur son torse un moment, les yeux vermeils brillèrent dans la nuit. Ciel était mal à l'aise. Tremblant un peu, il caressa le ventre de son démon, mêlant de nouvelles sensations. A la fois le toucher de quelque chose de lisse et froid, comme du métal et par moment une peau douce et brûlante. Il entendit la bête haleter d'excitation. Ciel baissa sa main vers les aines de son amant et il empoigna le membre tendu. Lui aussi était à la fois chaud, froid et lisse. Ciel remarqua aussi que c'était beaucoup plus gros. Cela faisait seulement la deuxième fois qu'ils allaient le faire avec la vraie forme du démon. Ciel se rappelait que c'était douloureux au début. De sa main, il commença des va-et-vient excitant ainsi la bête.

_ Bocchan, murmura-t-il. Bocchan. Oh ! Bocchan. Plus vite, faites-moi mal.

Ciel accéléra la cadence, allant plus vite d'un coup, il resserra son étreinte, rentrant ses peu d'ongles dans cette chair tendue. Sebastian laissa échapper un râle de plaisir, il fixa son contractant. Ciel le sentit et leva ses yeux vers la lueur rouge dans l'obscurité. Sebastian rejeta la tête en arrière, empoignant les cheveux du jeune garçon.

_ Ah ! Bocchan !

Profitant de son effet, Ciel s'approcha de ce dard, toujours en train d'exercer ses mouvements et il amena ses lèvres sur l'extrémité.

_ Ah ! Oui ! Continuez !

Ciel suçota rapidement le bout, puis, il commença à avaler un peu plus de longueur. Sebastian laissa échapper des soupirs de plaisir. Il voulait que ça aille plus vite, il voulait que Ciel soit plus sadique. Cependant, il savait que jamais il ne devait le brusquer de la sorte, surtout quand le cadet faisait cela. Le jeune garçon mordilla le membre tout en exerçant de longs va-et-vient à la fois de sa main mais aussi de sa bouche.

_ Ah ! Bocchan ! Vous… vous me faites du bien…

Un nouveau soupir de plaisir.

Ciel augmenta alors la cadence, agitant sa tête et sa main frénétiquement. Ses dents mordaient parfois un peu trop mais le démon n'en fut que plus ravi. Ciel sentait le corps de son amant complètement submergé par le désir. Sa serre s'agita sur sa tête, caressant presque violemment ses cheveux. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus rapide, son membre tremblait à l'intérieur de la petite bouche de Ciel.

_ Aaaah !

Sebastian attrapa la tête et la main de son amant, il ne voulait pas se répandre dans sa bouche. A la place, il l'embrassa, jouant avec sa jumelle. Leurs langues ne se suivaient même plus, trop ivres de ce plaisir interdit. Le démon se retira et il mit Ciel à quatre pattes, il lui écarta un peu les cuisses, puis les fesses et sans prévenir son amant, il plongea sa langue dans l'orifice de chair.

Ciel lâcha un cri de surprise. Il essaya de se dégager, mais peine perdue.

_ Arrête, c'est dégoutant !

Sebastian retira sa langue.

_ Je dois te préparer, je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains, sinon mes griffes te déchireraient, alors j'utilise ma langue. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Et si je t'occupais pendant ce temps ?

Sur ce, Sebastian réintroduit sa langue dans cette antre fermée tandis que sa serre empoigna le membre tendu de son amant. Il l'agita doucement, prenant soin de ne pas le griffer et resserrer son étreinte. Sa langue salivait, mettant un maximum de liquide sur cet anneau de chair. Sebastian retira sa langue, mais il continua un peu d'agiter ce membre.

_ Aaah ! Seba… Sebastian ! Aaah !

Ciel agrippait le drap, le serrant dans ses petits poings. Sebastian le manualisa encore un peu, puis s'arrêta. Il présenta son membre devant l'entrée tant espérer. Il se pencha à l'oreille de son amant.

_ Attention, j'introduis.

Ciel serra les dents, se préparant à le recevoir en lui.

Sebastian glissa d'abord l'extrémité, pénétrant assez facilement grâce à la salive. Toutefois, il sentit l'enfant se raidir.

_ Aïe ! Sors !

_ Calme-toi, ça va aller.

_ Sors je te dis !

_ Non.

Sebastian ne bougea pas, attendant que ce corps s'adapte à ses dimensions. Il agita un peu ses ailes, gardant son équilibre mais aussi projetant son odeur fétide. Les ressors grincèrent, rappelant l'état pittoresque du lieu.

* * *

**_A suivre... Mouahahah !_**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci vos lectures et vos reviews :p  
**_

_**Sans-Reflet : Mouahahah ! Oui je sais mais pour vous faire mariner :p  
**_

_**Yume Saint-Clair : Oui, tu as raison. Ce lieu offre des activités intéressantes malgré tout ce qui se passe. Mais bon, ils n'ont pas froid aux yeux^^'  
**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : XD ah ben tu as être ravie pour la suite :p Sebastian est un vrai démon, puis bon, la bête est frustrée ! Pour Ciel... Hum, je te laisse lire la suite :p (oui il est rabaissé, dominé, coupant complètement avec son statut de noble). Mouahahah, l'auteure aime être sadique !  
**_

_**Yuko-chan : XD Tu as un bon flaire ;) Ben ouais attends, Sebastian invente une excuse mais Ciel n 'est pas dupe, il connait (très) bien la bête :p En même temps, il faut être un peu sado-maso pour rester avec un môme (même s'il a 19 ans maintenant^^') qui aboie des ordres sans arrêt et gifle pour un oui et pour un non. Oui, ben après, il accepte malgré lui car se faire déchirer par les griffes de Sebastian... dead... Oh oui, tu peux le plaindre et je te le laisse découvrir ici :p  
**_

_**Vous voulez la suite de ce lemon hein ! Et bien, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
**_

* * *

_ Aïe ! Vas-t'en !

Sebastian caressa son dos.

_ Détends-toi.

_ Impossible. J'ai trop mal ! Pourquoi j'ai autant mal !

_ Ton corps a treize ans, tu es étroit et moi trop épais.

_ Arrête dans ce cas !

_ Laisse-moi t'aider à penser à autre chose.

La serre se balada sur son ventre et il empoigna de nouveau son pieu. Sebastian l'agita doucement. Progressivement, Ciel lâcha de petits cris de plaisir. Le démon augmenta la cadence et il titilla l'extrémité de son membre.

_ Sebastian. Sebastian, soupira-t-il en extase.

Le susnommé en profita pour bouger légèrement, rentrant centimètre par centimètre son membre.

_ Aïe !

Sebastian recommença à lui procurer de longs va-et-vient, et il arrêta sa progression attendant une fois de plus que son compagnon se fasse à lui.

_ Ah ! Sebastian ! Ah !

La bête recommença à bouger, tout en empoignant son jeune amant. Il avait encore mal, mais tantôt c'était des cris de douleur, tantôt des soupirs de plaisir.

_ Sebastian… Aaah ! Sebastiaaaan !

Le démon haletait à son tour. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation. Il était à l'étroit mais cela augmentait la friction et la douleur. Et entendre cette musique entre le plaisir et la souffrance de son amant, c'était… diaboliquement bon.

Il augmenta la cadence, administrant des coups de reins de plus en plus puissants, de plus en plus profonds.

_ Sebastian ! Aaaah !

La bête se baissa vers son amant.

_ Appelez-moi encore, susurra-t-il ivre de stupre.

Ciel se cambra, fermant ses yeux.

_ Sebastian !

Le démon agita de plus en plus vite le pieu tendu et bien dur. Sa serre glissa facilement, sentant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire enrober le long de son membre frémissant.

_ Oh ! Bocchan ! Vous êtes si délicieux, tellement délicieux !

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un nouveau coup de butoir plus violent, faisant arracher un cri de douleur à son amant. Sebastian agita encore plus vite ses va-et-vient sur le membre de Ciel, le sentant trembler. D'ailleurs, il dut le soutenir avec sa deuxième serre : ses jambes et ses bras tremblèrent de façon incontrôlable. Il resserra son étreinte en faisant un dernier mouvement, tout en l'accompagnant d'un puissant coup de reins bien ajusté. Le lit grinça de nouveau.

_ Kyaaaa ! Sebastiaaaaaann !

Ciel se cambra, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Son membre palpitant se répandit dans la serre du démon. Sebastian soupira d'aise et il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient en Ciel. Il retira sa serre souillée et il la porta à ses lèvres. Il en lécha les preuves luxueuses, il grogna de plaisir.

_ Vous êtes délicieux, Bocchan. J'aime vous lécher, j'aime tout de vous.

Il repartit dans de nouveaux coups de reins, Ciel arracha de petits bruits aigus, toujours soutenu par la serre. Ses membres tremblaient encore.

Tout à coup, Sebastian se retira, surprenant Ciel. Il tourna son contractant, l'ayant à présent face à lui. Il le fit s'asseoir sur ses hanches, l'empalant brusquement. Le jeune garçon protesta, sentant une nouvelle douleur. Sebastian grimaça, il avait l'impression de l'avoir légèrement déchiré.

Il intima à Ciel d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, il lui obéit, comme une poupée de chiffon. Le démon se plaça en équilibre plus ou moins au-dessus du lit. Il attrapa Ciel avec ses mains, le mettant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui et le plaquant contre le mur. La bête commença de nouveaux va-et-vient puissant.

_Aucun doute, je l'ai déchiré. Ça glisse trop facilement. Quelle plaie ! Il va me le faire regretter plus tard !_

Cependant, Ciel n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il criait de plaisir de tous ces poumons. Ses bras s'accrochèrent au cou du démon. Il balança la tête en arrière, arrachant des cris de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus aigus.

_ Sebastian ! Aaaah ! Sebastian ! Plus vite !

Le démon sourit.

_ Yes, My Lord.

La bête ne se fit pas prier et il augmenta la cadence. Il haletait aussi, gémissant de plaisir. Il fixa son amant, complètement parti au septième ciel, il sourit. Il lui infligea de nouveaux coups de reins puissants. Cette fois-ci, tout son membre rentra dans l'enfant, butant contre sa prostate. Ciel ouvrit les yeux en criant.

_ SebaAaaas… tiaannn… ! Aaah !

Il lova sa tête dans le cou de son démon, les cheveux et les plumes le chatouillèrent. Il laissa échapper de nouveaux cris et de nouveaux soupirs de plaisir.

Sebastian grognait d'agrément, il entoura son protégé entre ses ailes. Il lui donna de nouveaux coups, faisant de rapides va-et-vient. La tête de la bête se lova aussi dans la nuque de son amant, respirant ses effluves. Il lécha sa peau où des gouttes de sueurs perlaient.

_ Aaah ! Bocchan ! Mon Ciel. Appelle-moi. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

Ciel mordilla son cou, étouffant un cri.

_ Sebastian… Aaah ! Je t'aime… Je t'aime. Oh oui ! Je t'aime à la folie mon démon !

Sebastian lâcha un râle de plaisir et il buta une nouvelle fois contre la prostate, faisant atteindre l'orgasme à son contractant.

_ Je t'aime aussi à la folie, Ciel…

Un nouveau coup puissant, l'anneau de chair se refermait sur son dard. Sebastian le piqua une nouvelle fois et il se répandit en lui dans une plainte sensuelle.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Puis Sebastian se remit sur le lit correctement en se retirant doucement du corps de l'enfant. Il allongea Ciel délicatement, il était pris de courbatures et il était épuisé. Sebastian s'allongea près de lui, caressant les cheveux gris bleutés. Ciel bougea et vint se lover contre son torse. Le démon l'entoura de ses ailes et ferma ses yeux à son tour.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

Blancassée et Lassan sortirent dehors, reprenant leur forme originelle. L'épisode de la soupe fut désastreux, c'était immangeable et ce fut Lassan qui alla en cuisine préparer quelque chose d'un tant soit peu digne d'un repas. Bard boudait dans son coin, balayé une fois de plus. Et le pire, c'était que le dragon vert avait pu préparer un plat délicieux ! Pas autant que Sebastian, mais c'était tout de même exquis. Même May Linn et Finian avaient félicité le dragon.

Là, ils étaient tout deux couchés près du bosquet, à l'abri de l'ombre de la cime des arbres. Zéphyr n'arborait plus son camouflage et il s'était rapproché de ses deux compères.

_ Quelle plaie ces humains ! Se lamenta Lassan. Ils ne sont même pas capables de cuisiner un repas correct ! Et puis Arg ! Obligé de se pavaner plusieurs heures sous forme humaine. Brrrr, je déteste ça !

Blancassée rigola.

_ Mon pauvre Lassan, on n'a pas le choix. On ne peut pas loger dans ce manoir avec nos véritables formes. De plus, si des visiteurs humains arrivent ici, on devra soit se transformer en pierre, soit en humain !

Zéphyr soupira, il agita sa patte afin de faire fuir des oiseaux parasites, ressemblant à des mouches vu sa taille.

_ De toute façon, les ordres sont clairs, renchérit le marron. Nous ne devons pas être repérés par d'autres humains, sous peine de revenir à cette époque. De plus, on mettrait en danger l'humain du Roi des Rats.

_ Oui, mais quand même ! S'exclama Lassan. De toute façon vu l'état actuel des choses, ça ne serait pas plus mal de se faire voir, au lieu de fuir dans le Royaume des Rats.

Blancassée grogna et elle foudroya du regard le vert.

_ Je te signale qu'on est obligé d'aller là-bas à cause des _autres_. Sinon, on serait resté ici, ou on serait retourné en Enfer. Cependant, on ne peut pas ! Seul le Royaume des Rats est une dimension à part, tout comme le Monde des Shinigamis.

_ Oui, on sait, on sait, maugréa le vert. Tout de même, c'est fort ! Et dire qu'on nous a renvoyés dans les Abysses à cause de _ça_ justement ! Alors qu'on allait répandre la vérité.

Blancassée hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

_ Au final, fit-elle. Nous sommes peu, les dragons, à connaître la véracité des faits. Les guerres dragoniques ont perdu leur sens, déviant juste pour une lutte avec le Paradis et servant de nourriture aux Rois des Rats !

Zéphyr ricana.

_ Ironie du sort qu'on soit à la botte de Sa Majesté Rattenderköning. Pourtant, elle a massacré beaucoup des nôtres.

_ Et en particulier ceux qui savaient, renchérit Lassan.

Blancassée resta pensive un petit moment.

_ Oui, c'est sur. Mais vous oubliez qu'elle avait été contrainte à l'époque, si on avait été moins buté, on aurait du se ranger de son côté pour détruire son jumeau. Cela aurait évité bien des problèmes !

Lassan fronça les écailles.

_ Est-ce qu'au moins son jumeau connaissait la vérité ?

Blancassée hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non. J'ai ouï dire qu'il y a deux ans, Rattenkönig voulait encore détrôner Satan et Dieu.

_ Mais, sa sœur est bien au courant ? S'étonna Zéphyr.

_ Oui, et ce que je ne comprends pas. Dans tous les cas, elle avait peur qu'il prenne le contrôle de tout. La raison pour laquelle elle a joué l'ignorante, je ne sais pas trop. Surtout auprès des êtres qui l'entouraient, comme cet humain, ou bien même le démon.

_ D'ailleurs, il doit être au courant lui ?

_ Il paraît que ce démon n'est jamais retourné en Enfer après la dernière bataille dragonique. De plus, il fait partie de cette espèce qui joue avec leur nourriture avant de les ingurgiter. Ce n'est pas si surprenant qu'il soit resté sur Asshiah tout ce temps, se coupant même des Hautes Instances, quelles soient célestes ou démoniaques.

Lassan et Zéphyr se partagèrent un regard, surpris.

_ Il est ignorant ? Firent-ils en cœur.

_ C'est fort probable.

_ Pourtant, enchaîna Lassan. C'est bien la Terreur Noire ?

La dragonne bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_ Que veux-tu ! Il est devenu général dragonique sans trop savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il n'aime que pactiser et jouer avec les humains. Cependant…

La dragonne tourna la tête, ses yeux verts fixèrent la lisière de la forêt d'en face.

_ … Il faut faire attention car quelqu'un nous observe là-bas depuis un bout de temps.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

_ Oui, on l'a senti, lâcha Lassan.

_ Au moins, on sait ce qu'on va faire cette nuit ! S'écria joyeusement Zéphyr.

_ Faites attention, prévint la dragonne. Il se peut qu'il revienne avec les anges guerriers, avec leurs armes-dragons refaite comme neuves !

_ Pas de problème.

* * *

Norahc se tenait sur une branche des rares conifères. Il bougea ses lunettes de soudeur et les mit sur son front, lui administrant une coiffure étrange. Il sourit. Il avait trouvé les dragons, dont le corps de l'humain, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait été repéré.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

_**Bonsoir !**  
_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :D  
**_

_**Sans-Reflet : Hihi oui un joli petit lemon histoire de faire une pause "romance" dans l'histoire. Et après, comme tu dis, il y a des informations données sans plus de détails... mais qui sont capitales ! Il faudra être patient pour connaître la Vérité ;)  
**_

_**nepheria4 : Merci^^ Oui surement un combat en effet... mais de suite ou pas ? A voir ...  
**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Oui en effet, un festin pour notre esprit tordu de yaoiste XD  
**_

_**Guest (serait-ce toi Yuko-chan ?) : Ahlala oui, on aimerait bien entendre Sebastian gémir de la sorte dans l'anime XD (avec Ciel de préférence comme partenaire). D'ailleurs celui-ci, on verra comment il réagira (ou pas) à son "déchirement" car en attendant, le petit est parti au 7è ciel^^' Non mais sérieux, c'est clair, Sebastian est clairement sado-maso Mouahahah Arf que veux-tu, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ! Déjà, Bard n'a pas fait cramer la cuisine, c'est en progrès ^^ Oui, oui, les dragons savent cuisiner XD *imagine un dragon mettant un tablier avec un fouet -pour cuisiner hein !-* Oui... ils ont été repérés... à voir pour la suite...  
**_

_**Sur ce... la suite de nos aventures abyssales !  
**_

* * *

__ Alors ?_

__ Ils arrivent._

__ Ils ? Tu peux sentir l'autre ?_

__ Non, mais Ciel est déjà au quatrième étage. Aussi rapidement, ça veut dire qu'on a réussi notre coup. Sinon, il serait toujours à la couche supérieure._

__ Au moins une bonne nouvelle !_

* * *

Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Ciel eut un réveil chaleureux, bien que surprenant avec le démon sous sa vraie forme. Maintenant, il était de nouveau dans ses bras, survolant les contrées abyssales. Seul bémol, le jeune garçon avait du mal à marcher mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas insulté Sebastian (surement en contre-partie du réveil chaleureux).

Le paysage changeait, devenant plus marin, plus océanique. Les créatures devenaient plus monstrueuses et plus grandes aussi. Pourtant il y avait encore des objets appartenant au monde de Ciel.

_ Pourquoi y a-t-il des maisons, des lits et de la nourriture de notre monde ? Demanda-t-il.

_ De _ton_ monde, rectifia le démon. Je ne pourrai pas te répondre. Peut-être ont-ils été aspirés ? Qui sait ?

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Je dirai la quatrième région. En tout cas, on s'enfonce dans le fond des Abysses.

Ciel le dévisagea, croisant ses yeux sanguins.

_ Tu dis ça de manière comme si c'était dangereux.

_ Je ne tiens pas à te mentir. Plus on s'enfonce, plus les créatures de ce monde sont puissantes. Tu as du en voir remonter quelques fois.

_ De quoi ? Des calamars géants ?

_ Entre autre.

Ciel pâlit en se souvenant de ces grands animaux.

Sebastian le remarqua et lui fit un baiser esquimau, surprenant son contractant.

_ Tout ira bien, normalement.

_ Génial.

Le démon sourit, tandis qu'il survolait les étendus d'algues, de rochers et autres choses non identifiables. Il fronça les sourcils, apercevant des os.

_ Oh ! Fit-il admiratif. Regarde, c'est un cimetière de dragons.

Ciel regarda en bas, en effet, une multitude de squelettes se trouvaient là, sur plusieurs étages descendants. Il devait en avoir des centaines, tous regroupés. Il y avait différentes tailles et différente formes.

_ Pourquoi y en a-t-il ?

_ Les dragons ont pour coutume de se retirer à un endroit bien précis. Dans ton monde, ils se regroupaient généralement dans les plaines ou dans les océans*. Ils se retiraient à l'approche de la vieillesse. Ici, c'est surement le seul endroit qu'ils ont désigné comme leur dernière demeure, si je puis dire.

Ciel tiqua, surpris.

_ Mais, tu m'as bien dit qu'ils devenaient de la poussière d'étoile ?

_ Seulement ceux qui se faisaient tuer. Cependant, quant ils meurent de cause naturelle, il est possible qu'il ne reste que les os et la pierre-dragon bien que cela soit rare sur Asshiah. Les dragons se laissent aller dans les Enfers, les Océans et ici, apparemment. Ce n'est pas surprenant après tout. Mais je crains que leurs esprits soient piégés ici, ne pouvant rejoindre les étoiles.

_ Les Abysses sont hantées ?

_ Probablement ou alors, leurs esprits ont pu être dévorés par les Autres et les monstres environnants.

Ciel frissonna légèrement.

_ Au fait, c'est quoi la pierre-dragon ?

_ C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. En gros ce sont leur cœur qui renferme un grand pouvoir magique, on peut en extraire des essences mais pas que. C'est avec cela qu'on a forgé les lames-dragons.

_ Comme tes épées ?

_ Précisément. Descendons, je vais voir s'il y en a, après tout, un peu de pouvoir ne me fera pas de mal, sourit le démon.

_ Pas faux, lâcha Ciel. Tu seras peut-être moins faible et plus apte à me protéger !

_ Ah ! Soupira Sebastian. Et dire que cette nuit tu étais bien plus doux ! Où sont ces mots susurrés avec passion et tendresse ?

Ciel rougit.

_ Arrête de te plaindre un peu !

Le démon ricana et il descendit, perdant ainsi de l'altitude. Il examina de ses yeux carmin les squelettes entreposés. Il battit des ailes, allant de plus en plus en profondeurs. Des corps étaient à moitié emprisonnés dans le sol.

_ Voilà qui est intéressant ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, les squelettes à l'air montrent qu'ils ont été pillés de leur pierre. Ceux immergés dans le sol n'ont pas encore été creusés et donc, plus de chance de trouver ce trésor !

Sebastian atterrit enfin, entouré de plusieurs talus. Ciel mit les pieds à terre et il regarda les innombrables corps et butes. Même ainsi, les squelettes étaient impressionnants, surtout leur crâne. Les cornes et les longues dents acérées semblaient encore bien menaçantes.

Ciel se retourna en entendant son démon lâcher un soupir d'aise. Ses yeux rouges fixèrent son compagnon.

_ Que dis-tu d'un peu d'archéologie ?

* * *

* : délire de l'auteure, je fais allusion aux fossiles de dinosaure XD


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

Zadkiel était de forte mauvaise humeur, mais pas autant qu'Haniel, il faut le dire. L'ange faisait les cent pas dans le chœur de l'église. Il faisait claquer son épée contre sa botte. Zadkiel le suivit de ses yeux verts.

_ Calme-toi !

Haniel se figea sur place et il se tourna vers l'archange, les yeux aussi ronds que des billes.

_ Comment veux-tu être calme dans une telle situation ! Nous sommes des incapables ! Déchus par des dragons !

_ On n'est pas encore déchu.

_ Eh bien, ça va venir !

Zadkiel laissa échapper un soupir à faire pleurer les anges. Tout à coup, il se redressa, se retrouvant auprès d'Haniel. Ils avaient entendu arriver le Prince des Apôtres. Les être célestes s'inclinèrent.

_ Il paraît que vous êtes là pour de mauvaises nouvelles, commença Pierre froid.

Les deux compagnons se redressèrent, gênés.

_ En effet, déclara Haniel. Norahc a pu tuer l'humain et le démon Pêcheur. Cependant, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de détruire leurs corps, ni leurs âmes. Et…

_ Oui ?

Haniel hésita. Il inspira un grand coup.

_ Ils sont probablement dans les Abysses, coupa Zadkiel. _Elle _doit en être la cause, encore une fois.

Pierre ne répondit pas, laissant un long moment de silence s'installer.

_ C'est fâcheux, fit-il enfin. Vous savez que les Hautes Instances vont être en colère ?

_ Nous le savons, répondit l'archange. Cependant, on a peut-être un moyen de les détruire.

_ Et comment ?

_ Arrête ! Tais-toi ! Intima Haniel.

_ En allant dans les Abysses.

Haniel leva les yeux au Ciel.

Cet abruti l'avait dit.

Pierre le toisa un moment, songeur.

_ Etes-vous prêts à le faire pour vous repentir de votre faute ?

_ Oui, répondit Zadkiel sûr de lui.

_ Et toi, Haniel ?

L'ange hésita puis :

_ Bien sur. Nous servons le Paradis et Dieu Notre Père.

Pierre hocha la tête.

_ Dans ce cas, je vais parler avec le Grand Conseil afin qu'ils approuvent votre décision. Cependant, vous savez ce que vous risquez en allant là-bas. C'est _leur_ territoire.

_ On le sait.

_ De plus, ce n'est pas dit qu'on arrive à vous sortir de là. Cela dépendra de notre puissance ainsi que du pouvoir des Abysses.

Haniel et Zadkiel se regardèrent. Ils se souvinrent des paroles de Norahc au sujet du Grand Conseil et de leur probable simple allé dans les Abysses.

_ Devenons-nous attendre longtemps avant la décision du Conseil ? Questionna Haniel.

_ Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, répondit Pierre. Mais en attendant, vous pouvez vous reposer tout deux ici jusqu'à leur décision.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, nous acceptons volontiers.

Pierre hocha la tête et il les invita à le suivre, les emmenant dans leur chambre respective.

Dans un coin de l'église, Norahc avait observé la scène et il sourit.

_ On dirait qu'ils vont vouloir quand même aller dans les Abysses. Les imbéciles, les ignorants. Ils ne savent pas, ce ne sont que des pions.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes tous prêts à faire de nouveau un tour dans les Abysses ;)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD non pas tout le temps des lemon voyons XD Oui, Ciel est bien dominé par son démon ;) Sebastian un jour soumis ? Rooo !  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : _****_Oui, Ciel a du courage et aussi beaucoup d'amour pour oser faire l'amour avec Sebastian sous sa forme originelle (malgré les ailes pourries et même la taille de son membre^^' et j'en passe)... Arf, oui, Sebastian reste un démon avant tout et il se sent en droit de propriété sur Ciel et du coup, il perd de temps en temps son côté tendre avec lui. Mais comme dans la dernière phrase, il y a de l'amour (même plus quand on y pense bien...) il y a même une confiance partagée et solide. Et oui... il a tendance à oublier que dans les Abysses, Ciel a un corps d'un gamin, donc peu habituer à son corps "corpulent" de démon. Oui, jolie image que d'imaginer le ciel étoilé est en fait les étoiles des dragons disparus (cf : Coeur de Dragon^^')._**  


* * *

Ciel s'assit sur un rocher, dubitatif.

_ De l'archéologie, dis-tu ?

_ Bien sur ! S'exclama le démon. Après tout, c'est une mode en ce moment.

Le jeune garçon soupira, dépité.

_ Non. Fais ça tout seul.

_ Tu ne veux jamais rien faire !

_ Et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie de manger de la poussière. En plus, il n'y a pas de pelle ou de truelle !

Sebastian soupira à son tour, las.

_ Il n'y a même pas de bière…

Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_ Quel rapport ?

Son compagnon lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Tu ne savais pas, un bon archéologue a sa pelle, sa truelle et des bières !*

_ Mon pauvre Sebastian, ta stupidité est aussi profonde que les Abysses.

_ Et il se croit marrant en plus.

Le démon se retourna et il se mit devant un squelette à demi enfoui sous la roche. Il présenta ses serres et il griffa d'un coup sec. Le rocher se fissura, puis avec un coup de queue bien ajusté, plusieurs débris tombèrent. Ciel le regardait faire, pas du tout impressionné. Sebastian remit un coup de griffes, enlevant une autre couche. Il fit la moue en regardant sa serre.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le jeune Comte.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui, penaud en montrant sa serre.

_ Je me suis cassé une griffe !

Ciel le fixa un long moment. Puis, il fut pris d'un fou rire indomptable.

_ On dirait Elizabeth ! Mon pauvre Sebastian ! Tu as l'air stupide !

Ciel continuait à rire comme un demeuré se tenant le ventre. Sebastian refit la moue et il fit tomber son contractant en le poussant avec sa queue.

Ciel cessa de rire, vexé. Cette fois-ci, c'était le diable qui éclata de rires. Le jeune Comte s'empourpra.

_ Ce n'est pas marrant ! Tu as failli me blesser !

_ Ohlala ! Mon petit Ciel !

Le susnommé lui montra le dos, boudant.

Sebastian le fixa un moment, puis, il repartit dans sa besogne. Il étudia un moment le tas devant lui. Le fossile était bien en évidence pile poil là où il voulait : les côtes thoraciques. Il enleva les débris de pierre sans délicatesse et il attrapa enfin ce qu'il cherchait, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il tourna la tête vers Ciel, mais celui-ci continuait de bouder. Le démon sauta et il se retrouva à côté de son contractant.

Ciel l'ignora.

_ Regarde, intima Sebastian en mettant une serre sur ses épaules.

_ Quoi ? Cracha l'enfant.

_ Regarde !

Ciel daigna jeter son œil sur la serre tendue devant lui. Il fut étonné. Sebastian tenait une espèce de pierre circulaire, constituée de plusieurs fragments, semblables à des étages. Selon comment le démon la faisait tourner, des lumières apparaissaient, passant par toutes les couleurs.

_ C'est joli, n'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est la pierre-dragon ?

_ Exactement, mais je n'ai pas encore enlevé la partie supérieure.

Sur ce, le démon enfonça ses griffes dans l'écorce de la pierre. Tout doucement, elles s'enfoncèrent. Puis après plusieurs minutes, des fissures se propagèrent sur toute la surface. Sebastian retira ses griffes et il frappa d'un coup sec. Une partie tomba, laissant apparaître une sphère parfaitement lisse.

Ciel laissa pendre sa mâchoire, ébloui par cette beauté.

Des myriades de couleur dansaient, roulaient sur elles-mêmes dans la pierre-dragon, comme de petits tourbillons. Ça avait l'air de vivre là-dedans.

Sebastian sourit.

_ L'écorce sert à faire les armes, en le mélangeant avec du métal et de l'argent, on obtient des lames solides et capables de tuer des dragons. Ce que tu vois là, c'est l'essence et la magie de la pierre-dragon.

_ C'est magnifique.

_ Oui, mais à quel prix ?

Ciel le fixa, interrogatif.

_ Les couleurs que tu vois sont en quelque sorte la vie que les dragons ont volée. Néanmoins, c'est à mon tour de voler ces vies.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je suis affaibli, mes pouvoirs ont régressé et si je veux te protéger, je dois en accumuler plus. Là où on va, les monstres sont plus puissants. Donc, je vais la dévorer.

_ Mais… commença Ciel.

Sebastian lui caressa la joue.

_ Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, en plus, toi aussi tu as remarqué que j'étais affaibli. Et puis, cette pierre-dragon est à l'humain ce qu'est une orange : pleins de vitamines ! Fit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Il enfonça son pouce dans la pierre, brisant sa carapace. Il emmena la sphère à sa bouche, il scella ses lèvres à elle et il inspira les myriades de couleur, sous l'œil ébahi de Ciel.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

May Linn finissait la toilette et les soins sur le Comte, sous l'œil avisé de Blancassée. La dragonne approcha et se baissa sur l'humain. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Quel-quelque chose ne va pas, Blancassée ? Demanda timidement la soubrette.

L'interpellée la regarda, toujours les sourcils froncés.

_Donc elle, elle est skyzophrène si elle a ou non ses affreuses lunettes._

_ Rien, je l'observais juste, répondit-elle. Je suis assez surprise en fait qu'il aille autant bien. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Ça me facilite le travail au moins ! Cependant, c'est bien le démon qui m'inquiète encore.

_ Monsieur Sebastian ne va pas s'en sortir ?

_ Qui sait ? Normalement, ça devrait aller mais vu son état, le rituel agit très lentement sur lui. Si son âme réintègre son corps dans cet état, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il survive.

May Linn pâlit. La dragonne le vit, elle avança vers la soubrette et s'arrêta à son niveau. Ses yeux rouges la dévisagèrent.

_ De toute façon, il n'est pas important. Il est juste un bonus plus pour aider à protéger le Comte. Notre priorité est avant tout de sauver l'humain.

May Linn baissa les yeux.

_ Mais… commença-t-elle incertaine. Si Monsieur Sebastian meurt, le Jeune Maître sera dévasté et il se peut qu'il ne soit pas très coopératif.

Blancassée la toisa et éclata de rire. May Linn serra ses poings en rougissant, elle avait du dire une bêtise.

_ Leurs âmes sont dans les Abysses, c'est-à-dire que le Comte devra coopérer avec Ses Majestés là-bas. Après et seulement après, il réintégra son corps. Si l'âme du démon ne vient pas, on en a que faire car ce qu'on voulait se sera réalisé.

_ C'est méchant…

_ Peut-être, mais c'est ainsi. Car en attendant, l'âme du démon ne vaut rien, elle ne sera qu'un sacrifice parmi d'autre. La Guerre qui est sur le point de se préparer fera de nombreux morts ! Alors peut-être que le Comte sera attristé, mais quant il comprendra l'enjeu, il devra se reprendre.

_ Une guerre ?

_ Oui. Une guerre qui risque à tous, autant l'Enfer, le Paradis et Asshiah. Les répercussions peuvent être différentes lors des affrontements entre les Rois des Rats, néanmoins, votre précieux monde sera exposé et il en ressentira à long ou court terme les effets des batailles.

_ C'est une guerre contre qui ? Vous les dragons ?

Blancassée soupira, elle sortit de la chambre, accompagnée de May Linn qui referma la porte. La dragonne déambula dans les couloirs, rattrapée par la soubrette. Ses yeux sanguins se posèrent sur l'humaine.

_ C'est compliqué, dirons-nous, répondit-elle enfin. Cela serait trop pour un humain, déjà, vous n'êtes pas sensés savoir que les démons, les anges, les dragons et autres créatures surnaturelles existent. A vrai dire, je suis même surprise que vous soyez tous encore en vie.

May Linn baissa la tête, ne sachant que dire.

La dragonne soupira de nouveau et elle soupira, elle se dirigea vers le hall, puis sortit à l'extérieur. Lassan et Zéphyr avancèrent vers elle, sous leur forme dragonique. Ils baissèrent la gueule vers elle et la soubrette.

_ Alors ? Demanda le vert.

_ L'humain va bien. Son âme pourra réintégrer son corps sans encombre, de plus, la bonne s'occupe bien de lui. Le démon est toujours dans un état critique.

_ D'accord, tant que l'humain va bien.

Blancassée hocha la tête, elle se tourna vers May Linn.

_ Merci, tu peux disposer, je ne veux pas t'empêcher d'accomplir le reste de tes tâches.

May Linn s'inclina et elle partit en direction des cuisines.

Blancassée fixa ses deux compères.

_ Et de votre côté ?

_ Le shinigami est toujours dans les parages, mais il n'attaque pas. Il doit probablement attendre les anges guerriers.

_ Sans doute. Vaut mieux rester sur nos positions et bien surveiller la chambre où repose l'humain. Il ne faudra pas que ce Dieu de la Mort arrive à percer nos filets pour le détruire complètement.

_ Commandant, interpella Zéphyr. Puis-je vous poser une question.

_ Vas-y.

_ Il paraît que l'humain est très attaché au démon. Ne serait-ce pas risqué si l'âme du diable ne revient pas dans son enveloppe ?

Blancassée ricana.

_ La bonne m'a dit la même chose. Et je te répondrai la même chose : on s'en fout si le démon meurt, c'est juste un bonus et s'il meurt, l'humain devra l'accepter car il y a plus important.

Zéphyr hocha les épaules et il secoua ses ailes en soulevant une particule de poussière.

Les dragons retournèrent à leur poste afin de surveiller le manoir.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Je préviens au cas où mais pas sure que j'ai le temps de publier jeudi soir (je me lève tôt le lendemain pour prendre le train) et je serai absente jusqu'à mardi (je vais à la Yaoi Yuri Con^^').  
_**

**_Donc... désolée de vous laisser dans l'attente XD si j'ai internet (et surtout le temps), je publierai mais rien est sur !  
_**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

**_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

**_Me voilà revenue après un weekend fort en émotion (mon pauvre derrière s'en souvient d'ailleurs...)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Aucune idée XD mon pc l'a corrigé comme ça^^' mais c'est peut-être ça^^"  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Merci ;) ne t'inquiète pas va :) Roooo si, je suis curieuse maintenant ! Que fais-tu donc de tes journées ma petite Yuko hein ? ;p Pour les anges, à voir plus tard...  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : XD je me suis marrée en voyant ton hypothèse^^' Oui aussi. Moi je vois aussi plus dans le genre "Elfen Lied"^^ May Linn est un personnage très intéressant, c'est sur. Tu contredis un dragon ! Choc ! XD arf oui... il faudra voir plus tard si Sebastian va survivre ou pas... et comment Ciel risque de réagir... au moins, pour sur, on verra si leurs sentiments sont vrais... déjà que le Comte refuse toujours de se lier avec son démon pour l'éternité... on peut se poser des questions en effet...  
_**

**_Veuillez m'excuser sur ce chapitre... j'ai craqué complètement^^'  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que le démon aspirait le contenu de la sphère, elle rétrécissait. A la fin, elle ne ressemblait qu'à une espèce de chrysalide déchirée.

Ciel regarda attentivement Sebastian, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Le démon le vit et sourit.

_ Non, je ne vais pas évoluer comme un pokémon.

_ D'accord… un quoi ?

_ Laisse tomber.

Silence.

_ Tu te sens… comment ?

_ A vrai dire, normal. Aller, hop on y va.

Ciel acquiesça et il se leva, attendant que son démon le porte. Toutefois, il remarqua que ce dernier semblait pâle tout d'un coup.

_ Sebastian ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Je ne sais pas… je me sens mal tout d'un coup.

Le démon tomba sur les genoux, se soutenant avec ses serres pour ne pas totalement se vautrer comme un sac à patates. Ciel s'abaissa sur lui, paniqué.

_ Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est la pierre qui te met dans cet état ! Si ça se trouve, elle devait être empoisonnée.

_ Probablement, murmura le démon. Ciel, je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

Le jeune Comte pâlit à son tour. Sebastian était vraiment mal pour qu'il lui dise cela. Que devait-il faire ? Le faire vomir ? Que faire ?

Tout à coup, il tomba sur le côté en perdant connaissance. Ciel se mit sur lui et le secoua.

_ Réveille-toi ! Sebastian ! Réveille-toi !

Aucune réponse. Aucun réflexe.

Ciel commençait à respirer difficilement. Ses bras tremblaient. Il écarquilla son œil.

_Pourvu qu'il ne me quitte pas comme cette fois-là !_

Il recommença alors à le secouer plus fort, lui mettant des gifles.

_ Sebastian ! Ouvre les yeux ! Sebastian ! Ne me quitte pas !

Toujours rien…

_ Sebastian…

Ciel sentit qu'il allait pleurer, il fixait le visage blanc de son démon. Puis, ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent et Sebastian éclata de rire !

_ Oh ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

Ciel était… comment dire… il n'y avait pas de mots.

_ Tu… Tu le faisais exprès ? Demanda-t-il menaçant.

Le démon continuait à ricaner comme un imbécile heureux, en frappant le sol avec ses poings tellement qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Cependant, Ciel n'était pas de cet avis et le gifla royalement. Sebastian se stoppa, et regarda son contractant, un peu choqué. Ciel avait les larmes à l'œil. Il se leva en se mordant la lèvre et administra un coup de pied dans le ventre de la bête. Il s'en alla en courant.

_ Idiot ! Insulta-t-il.

Le démon le regarda partir.

_ J'ai peut-être poussé la plaisanterie un peu trop loin…

Sebastian se releva et s'épousseta. Ça faisait longtemps que son amant ne l'avait pas frappé de cette façon. Il s'envola et rattrapa Ciel qui était en train de casser des os (ou tenta plutôt) avec ses poings et ses pieds.

_ Mon âme ? Risqua Sebastian.

Ciel s'immobilisa mais ne se tourna pas vers lui, ni lui répondit.

Sebastian approcha encore de lui, il était à quelques centimètres.

_ C'était une blague. Une blague ! Ne fais pas la tête, ce n'était pas bien méchant…

_ Pas bien méchant ? Mais tu te fous de moi là ! Tu as fait semblant de mourir ! Espèce de salopard ! Ce n'était pas marrant du tout ! Tu n'es qu'un débile ! Un dégénéré !

En disant cela, Ciel lui balança tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de mains : c'est-à-dire des cailloux et des os.

_ Tu n'es qu'un pleutre ! Un enfoiré ! Un infâme connard ! Tu n'es qu'un cul-terreux ! Couard ! Idiot ! Imbécile !

Sebastian ne cherchait pas vraiment à esquiver les projectiles volants. Il fixait néanmoins son contractant qui était en train de pleurer de rage… mais pas que…

Une fois que le jeune Comte eut fini de vomir toutes les insultes venant à son esprit et que surtout, il devait reprendre sa respiration. Sebastian s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ciel voulut se dégager, criant de plus belle.

_ Mais lâche-moi espèce de salop !

_ Je te demande pardon… en effet, je n'aurai pas du faire cela. C'était déplacé. Alors, ne pleure plus. Pardon Ciel.

Le jeune garçon cessa de se débattre. Il enlaça son démon, cachant son visage humide dans sa nuque.

_ Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. J'ai eu peur… terriblement peur… tu n'imagines même pas… J'ai cru vraiment… comme ce jour…

Sebastian le serra contre lui.

_ Je te demande pardon, je ne le referai plus. Je t'aime mon âme.

Ciel le serra plus contre lui, et essaya de calmer ses pleurs.

_ Pour moi, tu es ma nouvelle faiblesse, Sebastian. Si je te perds, si tu meurs avant moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai…

Le démon desserra son étreinte et prit le visage en coupe de Ciel avant l'embrasser tendrement.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent ici et là.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

Sebastian rompit le baiser brutalement en entendant les gloussements autour d'eux. Ciel se figea sur place, il ne voulait pas du tout renouveler cette expérience traumatisante.

_ Fuyons, fit Ciel. On devrait arriver aux étages inférieurs rapidement, non ? On en a que faire que de ces êtres faibles.

Sebastian sourit.

_ En effet, cependant, les Autres sont forts en groupe.

Ciel le dévisagea.

_ Tu veux combattre et nous faire perdre du temps.

Le démon soupira.

_ C'est étendu. Allons-y.

Il prit son contractant dans ses bras, ce dernier s'agrippa à son cou et le démon s'envola.

_ Ils partent ! Ils partent !

Sebastian tourna la tête et vit plusieurs choses informes sortirent du sol et des os de dragons. Il grimaça et augmenta sa vitesse.

Ciel regarda aussi et pâlit en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait. De loin, on aurait dit une véritable fourmilière grouillante. Sebastian battit l'atmosphère des Abysses et il rabattit ses ailes contre lui, les faisant plonger dans un canyon sans fin. Le jeune Comte ferma les yeux, impressionné par la descente vertigineuse mais aussi de la vitesse du démon. Il arrivait néanmoins à entendre quelques ricanements.

_ Nous sommes au cinquième étage ! Avertit Sebastian en hurlant afin de couvrir le bruit des bourrasques.

Ciel tenta d'ouvrir son œil mais peine perdue, l'air lui faisait trop mal.

_ Merde, lâcha le démon.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Ciel.

_ On a été pris en étau.

Le démon ralentit et il étudia les monstres devant lui. Ciel observa la scène, en effet, des créatures abyssales se trouvaient sur le chemin. Il y avait de tout et n'importe quoi. Le jeune Comte vit la plupart du temps des bêtes ressemblant vaguement à des jouets décharnés ou des animaux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quant il vit des monstres-chat, semblable à celui qui l'avait attaqué. Il se crampa plus à son démon.

Ce dernier sourit.

_ Tiens-toi bien, mon âme. Ça va bouger !

Ciel obéit et sur ce, le démon bondit d'un coup en sortant ses griffes, elles semblaient plus longues et il les abattit sur un premier groupe d'Autres. De sa queue, il en envoya paître d'autres. Il sauta et atterrit sur la tête d'une poupée-russe pourrie. Avec ses bottes, il enfonça le talon dans la tête, faisant éclabousser le cerveau. Il battit des ailes et envoya de nouveau coup de queue en moulinets.

Ciel ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il passait, Sebastian était rapide. Il lui semblait que le démon dansait, comme la fois où Edenia l'avait entraîné.

Sebastian rugit et il transperça d'autres monstres avec ses griffes. Puis, il se stoppa, voyant que d'autres venaient.

_ Et bien, ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Puis, il écarquilla les yeux. Il entendit des rugissements.

Deux monstres sortirent du fin fond du canyon. Une à l'apparence d'un large serpent, sa gueule était aplatie avec une multitude de longues dents. Ses nageoires, semblables à celles des baleines, battaient frénétiquement l'air. Elle était poursuivie par un dragon aux ailes d'oiseau doré. Sa tête ressemblait vaguement à celle d'un lion écailleux. Il rugissait en crachant du feu.

Les Autres se dispersèrent, sous l'effet de la peur.

_ C'est notre chance ! Lança Sebastian.

Il déplia ses ailes et il s'approcha du combat entre les deux géants. Ciel essayait de rester bien accroché, mais il y avait encore plus de turbulences. Il entendit nettement les deux titans se battre, rugissant, couinant, grognant. Sans compter les couleurs vives prodiguaient par les flammes du dragon doré.

Sebastian faisait de son mieux pour éviter les flammes ou les membres des géants. Il esquiva de nombreuses fois in extremis.

Le dragon doré rugit et il attrapa le cou de cet étrange serpent qui couinait. Il le balança contre des rochers, les fissurant. Des débris tombèrent.

Sebastian mit ses ailes le long de son corps et il fondit rapidement dans le canyon obscur, voulant fuir les chutes de pierre. De loin, il entendit le serpent dégager une plainte suppliante, puis plus rien.

Le dragon avait du gagner le combat.

Le démon aperçut un petit renfoncement dans le canyon et il s'y logea. Il atterrit lourdement, protégeant Ciel de ses ailes. Les pierres continuèrent leur course.

Sebastian soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi à éviter un potentiel écrasement.

_ Tu vas bien Ciel ?

_ Oui, je crois.

Le jeune Comte posa le pied à terre et il se pencha au bord du précipice. Il n'en voyait pas la fin, d'ailleurs, il n'entendit pas encore le fracas des rochers.

Sebastian vint se positionner à ces côtés.

_ Tu crois qu'en empruntant ce chemin on pourra atteindre le dernier étage ?

_ Aucune idée. De toute façon, tant que ça conduit en bas, c'est le bon chemin !

Sebastian leva ses yeux carmin en entendant de rugissements et des lointains ricanements. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ On y retourne. Le dragon a l'air de se battre avec les Autres.

_ Hum, acquiesça le Comte.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et Sebastian déplia une nouvelle fois ses ailes, descendant dans ce trou sans fin.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;)  
_**

**_Sans-Reflet : XD j'avoue moi aussi... je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça m'a pris d'écrire cela... dead^^' Oui, Sebastian a "un peu" exagéré la plaisanterie... en plus, ça ne fait rire que lui... sale démon !  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci :D j'espère que les prochains chapitres seront toujours autant bien^^'  
_**

**_coccinelle : Merci beaucoup^^ oui, ce n'est pas souvent qu'on voit un Sebastian en mode "chochotte" XD  
_**

**_Hanna : Je te remercie :) Par contre, je trouve ma façon d'écrire absolument affreuse^^' Entre la syntaxe et tout cela... parfois c'est lourd^^' Si l'histoire est intéressante, tant mieux^^ j'ai peur que plus on avance, et plus ça sera compliqué XD  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Faut pas déchirer ! Tu peux toujours les peaufiner plus tard (enfin, il faut la patience car même-moi, mes dessins, je les trouve affreux malgré le temps que je passe dessus). Ecrire, ça va. Violer des gens via facebook ? Mais c'est une agréable activité ! XD Mouahahah ! J'imagine bien la tête de tes amies XD Oui, un pokémon ^^' j'ai bien craqué j'avoue^^' Oui, si Ciel saurait ce que c'était, ça serait la fin des haricots :p Sebastian abuse, c'est clair ! Mais il s'est bien marré le bougre ! Et ouais, de nouveau le retour des Autres... non, je pense qu'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire à part essayer de bouffer... Pour les dragons... je ne sais pas tiens XD Arf, je pense que ça ne les dérangerai pas de gober le démon^^' Hihi, oui, ils s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans les Abysses...  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient dans le couvent. Zadkiel était assis sur la bordure d'une fenêtre, il admirait le ciel dégagé. Haniel était couché sur le lit, en train de lire un parchemin froissé.

L'archange soupira de lassitude. Il se demandait quand Pierre allait revenir, et il devait bien l'avouer, il commençait à douter du Prince des Apôtres, de sa mission et plus globalement du Grand Conseil.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie en entendant toquer à leur chambre. Il se redressa et se mit debout, imité par Haniel. L'archange ouvrit et il aperçut Pierre.

_Quand on parle du loup,_ se disait-il.

Les êtres célestes s'inclinèrent face au vieil homme. Pierre rentra et il s'assit sur une des chaises en paille.

_ J'ai des nouvelles pour vous du Grand Conseil. Ils acceptent votre envoi dans les Abysses. Cependant, ils aimeraient que vous essayiez de détruire le corps de l'humain avec l'aide de Norahc.

_ Ah bon ? Demanda Haniel. Mais où ne sait même pas où il est le Comte.

_ Moi je sais, fit une voix.

Haniel et Zadkiel levèrent la tête et ils virent Norahc allongé sur l'une des poutres du plafond. Haniel fronça les sourcils.

_ Depuis quand es-tu ici ? Cracha-t-il vexé de ne pas l'avoir senti.

_ Depuis quelques minutes, se moqua le shinigami aux cheveux bleus.

Il sauta et il se mit aux côtés des deux ailés.

_ Tu sais où il est alors ? Demanda à son tour Zadkiel.

_ Ouaip. Il est dans son manoir, bien sagement gardé par les trois dragons de l'autre jour.

Haniel et Zadkiel partagèrent un regard. Puis, ils fixèrent Pierre.

_ C'est pour cela que le Grand Conseil retarde notre entrée dans les Abysses.

_ Oui.

Haniel soupira.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas, on se joindra à Norahc pour les tuer et ainsi, toi, fit-il en s'adressant au shinigami, tu pourras exterminer l'âme de l'humain.

Norahc ricana.

_ Exterminer, dis-tu ? Que cela est étrange dit dans la bouche de la Grâce de Dieu !

Haniel se rembrunit.

_ Tu feras juste ton travail, point.

Pierre se racla la gorge.

_ Je tiens à préciser que si vous loupez votre coup, vous serez conduits aux Abysses pour tuer directement son âme, ainsi que celle du démon Pêcheur. Vous en ressortirez une fois votre tâche achevez.

_ Norahc ne vient pas avec nous ? S'étonna Zadkiel.

_ Non, répondit l'intéressé. Mes patrons ne veulent pas que je m'implique plus dans cette affaire.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant, on dirait que c'est toi qui dirige tout entre nous trois.

_ Tu te fais des idées, moi, je vous accompagne seulement pour l'âme du noble. Vous vous doutez bien que mes patrons ne veulent pas risquer d'envoyer un employé au fin fond du fond !

_ Oui, sans doute…

_ Eh bien ! Pierre fit claquer ses mains. C'est décidé. J'espère que vous allez réussir cette fois-ci. Métatron commence à être en rogne.

Zadkiel ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Haniel le vit et il lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Pierre les salua et il partit de leur chambre laissant les trois hommes ensembles.

Norahc se posa sur l'un des lits, sous l'œil médusé d'Haniel. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et il le fixa dans ses yeux verts.

_ J'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il trame, grogna l'ange. Tu en sais trop ! Et nous, non !

_ Oh ! Cilla le shinigami en prenant une tête hypocrite. Ce n'est pourtant pas vous qui disiez haut et fort que vous savez tout car vous venez de Briah ? Pff. Vous êtes stupides, tous les deux. Laissez-moi. De toute façon, ça ne vous concerne pas. Il faut juste obéir aux ordres, point.

Haniel se redressa, mécontent. Il sortit de la chambre.

Zadkiel dévisagea un moment le shinigami. Ce dernier s'en aperçut.

_ Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Non. On verra ce soir pour un plan. Ces dragons sont puissants malgré tout, surtout le blanc

_ Oui, je suis d'accord.

_ Je reviens, je vais chercher Haniel.

_ Fais, fais.

Zadkiel sortit à son tour. L'ambiance s'était bien refroidie.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

Combien de temps étaient-ils dans les Abysses ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Plus ils se renfonçaient dedans et plus la lumière disparaissait. Tout ce qui pouvait propager encore un peu d'éclairage était ces monstres étranges, notamment quelques poissons à lanterne. Il y avait aussi une douce lueur qui se propageait en cascade dans cet univers et se divisait en plusieurs affluents. Autrement, les fonds des Abysses étaient enveloppés dans une obscurité la plus totale. Du coup, il fallait s'improviser des nuits, surtout pour Ciel. Et depuis, ils ignoraient complètement la durée du temps.

Le jeune Comte commençait à piquer du nez dans les bras du démon. Il essayait néanmoins de garder son œil ouvert. En plongeant, il était aussi de plus en plus rare de trouver des aliments à peu près mangeables. De plus, les deux compagnons durent souvent prendre la fuite face aux Autres. Cependant, Sebastian aurait aimé les combattre « afin d'accumuler plus de puissance » disait-il. Seul Ciel lui avait ordonné de fuir, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était trouvé Edenia et après ressortir d'ici, point.

_ Tu es encore bien fatigué, observa le démon avec un regard quelque peu inquiet.

_ Non, ça va aller.

Sebastian fit la moue

_ J'espère qu'on va vite la trouver, plus ça va, et plus j'ai l'impression que tu te vides de ton énergie.

_ Toi, c'est le contraire par contre.

_ En effet.

Le démon battit des ailes, survolant des zones pseudo-montagneuses, toujours accompagnées d'objets venus du monde de Ciel et des paysages plus ou moins marins.

_ On devrait bientôt arriver au dernier étage.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Je l'espère du moins.

Sebastian entendit des espèces de ronflements provenant d'une cascade de roche en fusion. Car étrangement, ces torrents étaient à l'envers, défiant la gravité en montant au lieu de descendre.

Le démon écarquilla ses yeux vermeils devant le spectacle.

_ Regarde Ciel.

Le jeune tourna la tête et il fut surpris aussi, quoiqu'aussi émerveillé.

Devant eux se dressait un immense lac de roche en fusion, des flammes dansaient dessus, comme si on était en Enfer (enfin, dans l'imaginaire de Ciel). Autour du lac, des dizaines de dragons se tenaient sur des rochers ; faisant office de piédestal ; et ils vomissaient leurs flammes dans ce lac. La plupart était des dragons rouges, mais il y avait aussi des dragons marrons, des dorés, des bronzes, des cuivrés et des jaunes.

_ Wao, s'ébahit Ciel.

_ Oui, c'est magnifique, murmura Sebastian. Apparemment, c'est grâce à eux qu'il y a encore de la lumière dans les souterrains.

Des rugissements se faisaient entendre ici et là. Les yeux carmin regardèrent de gauche à droite.

_ On dirait que nous sommes dans un nid de dragons.

_ Ah bon ?

_ Oui, observe bien, il y a des renfoncements dans les roches et des dragons sont positionnés ici et là.

Ciel plissa son œil et il perçut en effet ces reptiles volants, de toutes tailles, de toutes formes, de toutes couleurs. Il frissonna.

_ Essayons de retrouver Edenia.

_ Bien sur.

Sebastian repartit, s'enfonçant toujours plus bas. Il passa de temps en temps devant des dragons qui n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Les reptiles s'occupaient d'eux-mêmes, se nettoyant les ailes ou se battaient entre eux.

Ciel, lui, n'était pas du tout rassuré en les voyant tous. L'un d'eux décolla juste devant eux, envoyant une odeur de souffre.

Après un moment, ils arrivèrent dans un endroit complètement différent des autres régions abyssales. Ciel grelota, en effet, ce monde était recouvert de glace, de neige et de glaciers. Il y avait un vent fort, gelé. Même Sebastian semblait gêné par ce changement de température. Ses yeux dévisagèrent son protégé, tremblant. Il soupira et il chercha des objets traînant ici et là.

Il atterrit dans ce froid, ses bottes firent craquer la neige. Ciel voulut descendre mais le démon l'en empêcha.

_ Non, reste contre moi.

_ Tu fais quoi alors ?

_ Je cherche de quoi te couvrir.

Sebastian déambula entre des stalagmites. Des Autres s'étaient empalés dessus, gelés. C'était étrange. Ses sourcils froncèrent.

_ On dirait qu'ils sont morts il n'y a pas longtemps, observa-t-il.

Ciel ne dit mot, il ne pouvait pas parler tellement qu'il avait froid et il claquait des dents.

Sebastian se hâta et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait d'en haut : un amas de divers tissus. Il posa Ciel et il prit une espèce de couverture qu'il mit sur les épaules de son contractant. Puis, il fouilla afin de trouver diverses polaires et autres plaids. Il enroula complètement Ciel dedans. Ce dernier cessa de claquer des dents, retrouvant un peu de chaleur. Cependant, il n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Le jeune garçon foudroya du regard son compagnon.

_ J'ai l'air idiot.

En effet, il ressemblait à un nem ou à un sushi-maki.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Oui, mais au moins, tu as chaud !

Le démon se stoppa net et il vint prendre Ciel dans ses bras. Il entendit de ricanements, cependant, ils étaient plus graves que les autres.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : J'ai ri en lisant ton premier commentaire^^' figure-toi que je songe à dessiner les personnages les plus importants et les mettre de temps en temps en avatar (notamment en ce moment avec Edenia^^'). Ca ressemble à Mei-chan no Shitsuji ? Explique-moi XD Oui, à force, cela doit être bien chiant d'entendre sans cesses ces ricanements, surtout que ça annonce des choses pas top...  
_**

**_SisiMi : Merci beaucoup :) ah ben tant mieux si c'est encore intéressant bien que j'ai peur, qu'à force ça devienne de plus en plus long... (pour info, j'ai un total de 89 chapitres et ce n'est pas du tout encore fini^^')  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Oui Norahc est malin et un brin manipulateur aussi... quant aux anges, ah ben ça, oui, ils sont un peu idiots. En même temps... chut ! Je ne vais rien dire ;) Une pile rechargeable... XD euh, je ne sais pas si au début du XXème ils avaient inventé cela mais ouais, ça servirait bien là. Mais comme tu dis, heureusement que les dragons illuminent les profondeurs ;) XD pauvre Ciel, il a froid et tu veux en faire ton déjeuner, je ne pense pas que Sebastian soit d'accord avec cela ;) comme ça tu es cannibale ! C'est très intéressant... *esprit pervers en marche* Pour le reste... je te laisse découvrir la suite...  
_**

**_Ayumuri-chan : Oui, pauvre Ciel^^' genre complètement emmitouflé avec juste sa petite frimousse qui dépasse^^ Tu as envie de visiter les Abysses o_O ouais non, même avec les 7 étages différents, non, ça me fait fuir (sauf pour les dragons, certes) XD Pour le reste... je te laisse découvrir la suite, très chère ;)  
_**

**_J'ai mis en avatar de cette fic le portrait d'Edenia, afin que vous puissiez voir à quoi ressemble plus ou moins un Roi des Rats^^' J'essayerai de peindre ou de dessiner d'autres personnages importants mais faudra être patient ;) et si vous voulez que j'essaye d'en réaliser un en particulier (comme Sebastian en démon, Ciel adulte, des dragons etc.) faites-le moi savoir et je le ferai normalement ;)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture...  
_**

* * *

Parmi la neige, des choses sortaient, se confondant grâce à leur camouflage. Ciel resta pétrifié, il était écœuré de ce qu'il voyait. Les monstres étaient différents des Autres qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Là, on aurait dit des humains… mais morts. Des cadavres qui bougeaient ! Ils avançaient lentement vers eux, les encerclant. Les morts-vivants étaient à moitié gelés, portant des vêtements inconnus pour le Comte, mais familiers pour le démon.

La plupart avait des armures médiévales du XIème siècle, mais il y en avait aussi de l'époque antique. Leur mouvement était raide, avançant un pied devant l'autre, enfin pour ceux qui avait encore des pieds. Certains marchaient avec leur moignon ou se traînaient avec leurs bras.

Ciel eut le tournis. Ces corps n'étaient pas entiers. Certains, on voyait juste des balafres saignantes et pour d'autres… la chair, les os, les organes à l'air libre, pourrissant. Leurs yeux étaient vitreux, où seul une petite pupille noire se trouvait au centre. Certains des morts possédaient encore leur mâchoire, un rire infâme, terreux en sortait.

_ Seba-Sebastian, paniqua son contractant.

_ On a qu'à les survoler, ça suffira amplement.

Au même moment qu'il disait cela, ils entendirent des bruissements d'ailes mais avec des bruits de craquements. Les yeux rouges du démon se levèrent sur ce qui était un dragon. Le reptile volait au-dessus d'eux, un œil blanc et l'autre pendaient par le nerf optique. Le dragon blanc-bleu était en état de décomposition où la chair pendouillait lamentablement, menaçant de tomber. Ses ailes étaient trouées, des stalagmites de givres étant accrochés. Son corps était tantôt percé voyant ses organes, tantôt donnant à voir le paysage à travers son corps.

_ Eh bien, fit Sebastian. Ce dragon est une véritable passoire !

Ce brin d'humour noir ne toucha pas son contractant qui tirait une tête longue comme trois kilomètres, aussi blanc que les morts-vivants.

Le démon soupira. En fait, lui aussi, n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Le seul moyen de s'échapper de cette armée de zombies se volatilisait (et c'était le moins qu'on puisse le dire) avec le reptile mort-vivant.

_ Pas le choix, il faudra combattre.

_ Et-ça-se-tue-comment-ces-monstres ? Fit Ciel en parlant à la quatrième vitesse.

_ Aucune idée, en tout cas, les morts sont déjà debout !

_ Hein ?

_ Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas ta Bible ?

_ Et pourquoi je la lirai ?

_ Bon, ben, en tout cas, il est dit dans l'Apocalypse selon Saint Jean que les morts se lèveront. Et donc, je ne pensais pas que cela serait de si tôt !

_ Tu as fini ? On peut essayer de s'en sortir ou pas maintenant ?

Sebastian sourit.

_ Tiens-toi bien.

Ciel essaya tant bien que mal d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du démon malgré les couches de tissus. Sebastian grogna et il sauta sur les premiers zombies en face de lui. Il en décapita deux, le troisième eut le bras arraché.

_ Cool ! Ça s'arrache mieux avec le froid !

Alors qu'il disait cela, le troisième zombie se retourna vers lui et mordit son bras à pleines dents en produisant un gargouillis ce qui devait être surement à la base un grognement.

Sebastian voulut s'en dégager mais la chose restait bien accrochée.

_ Sebastian !

Au-dessus de lui, le dragon en décomposition ouvrit la gueule, laissant voir une langue bouffée par les vers, il fonçait droit sur eux.

Sebastian donna un violent coup de queue dans le cadavre-vivant. Mais il ne lâchait toujours pas prise, de plus, les autres zombies s'avançaient vers lui.

_ On va mourir ! S'affola Ciel perdant complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

BAM !

Quelque chose venait d'atterri à côté d'eux, soulevant un nuage de neige. Des tentacules platine montèrent et transpercèrent le dragon mort à maints endroits. Sebastian et Ciel entendirent un couinement de rat et les tentacules déchirèrent en plusieurs morceaux le dragon-zombie. Ses bouts tombèrent autour d'eux.

Le zombie qui mordait Sebastian lâcha prise et il recula de plusieurs pas. Tous les zombies se stoppèrent, hésitant à attaquer. Le nuage de neige disparut laissant voir trois paires d'ailes platine. Ciel écarquilla son œil saphir, soulagé. Sebastian était surpris.

Le Roi des Rats, Edenia Rattenderköning se tenait devant eux, les vecteurs sortant de son dos bouffaient les restes du dragon. Sa queue de rat battait le sol frénétiquement. Ses lames platine sortaient un peu partout de son corps amaigri, prêtes à attaquer.

_ Edenia ! Appela Ciel.

Cette dernière tourna ses yeux sanguins vers lui. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant apparaître ses six longues canines.

_ Yeah ! Comment ça va ? La forme ?


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

Le démon se sentit quelque peu blasé de voir la Mère des Rats agir ainsi.

Edenia se rapprocha d'eux, toujours souriante.

_ Ciel ! Mais tu as rétréci ! On dirait un gamin de 12 ans !

_ 13 ans… maugréa-t-il.

_ Eh bien ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à cet âge, mais les Abysses ont choisi de te donner cette forme ! Tu vas bien sinon ? Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

Sebastian se racla la gorge.

_ Rattenderköning, interpella-t-il. Il me semble qu'il y a plus important, non ?

En effet, les zombies commençaient à marcher de nouveau, voyant que la Mère des Rats ne les attaquait plus.

_ Ohlala. Mais quel rabat-joie !

Sur ce, elle déplia ses ailes et envoya ses vecteurs. Les têtes de rats se plantèrent dans les cadavres et leurs incisives fouillèrent leur crâne. Edenia agrandit ses deux lames des poignets et elle découpa les deux zombies derrière Ciel et Sebastian.

Elle bondit, rentrant ses vecteurs et elle donna un violent coup de queue, introduisant ses fines aiguilles métalliques dans les corps.

Les zombies tombèrent à la renverse mais ils se levèrent. Edenia atterrit près du démon et de son protégé. La jeune femme sourit et elle passa ses griffes dans ses cheveux platine.

_ Oh ! Encore un dragon-squelette !

En effet, un dragon mort-vivant s'approchait de nouveau en rugissant. Contrairement à l'autre, ses tripes tanguaient de gauche à droite.

Edenia soupira.

_ Bon ? Tu te magnes ou pas ? Je ne vais pas faire le boulot toute seule !

Au même moment où le dragon-squelette se jeta sur eux, il fut percuté par une autre queue écailleuse.

Sebastian et Ciel tournèrent la tête pour découvrir un immense dragon noir aux ailes membraneuses violettes à l'extérieur et rose fuchsia à l'intérieur. Le démon écarquilla ses yeux, visiblement surpris.

Le dragon noir rugit face à son vis-à-vis. Sa queue noire finie en forme de queue de chêne fuchsia gifla son ennemi, le faisant tomber à terre. Le dragon noir ouvrit sa gueule découvrant une double rangée de dents longues et acérées tournées vers l'intérieur. Ses yeux violets et jaunes étaient animés d'une grande monstruosité.

Pendant ce temps, Edenia attaqua les autres zombies. Elle les découpa avec ses lames, dansant comme à sa manière de combattre.

Sebastian tenait bien Ciel et il se battit aussi, décapitant ses ennemis, les faisant voltiger grâce à sa queue plumeuse.

Ciel jeta un œil sur le dragon noir. Ce dernier attrapa le cou du reptile-zombie et le craqua en le faisant tourner. De sa main pourvue de cinq doigts griffus, il arracha la tête de son adversaire. Ce dernier mourut pour de bon.

Edenia décapita ses opposants et elle se tourna vers le démon qui finissait lui aussi d'arracher la tête aux cadavres-vivants.

Le dragon noir se mit sur ses quatre pattes. Ciel l'admira. Apparemment, c'était une dragonne vit sa faible poitrine. Elle avait une tête longue et fine. Deux longues canines dépassées de ses babines. Une rangée d'épines protégeaient ses narines, longeant jusqu'à ses yeux, eux aussi couverts d'épines noires. Deux cornes en forme de lyre surplombaient son crâne massif. Ses joues possédaient des espèces de nageoires de couleur fuchsia. Son cou était long, attaché par une paire de double épaule. La première portait ses immenses ailes et la deuxième, ses bras bien trop humains. Son corps était assez maigre, ressemblant à celui d'une femme fine. Pourtant, elle possédait aussi de cuisses puissantes terminées par des pieds à l'apparence de serres de rapaces. Sa queue faisait trois fois la longueur du reptile. Une crête dorsale longeait toute sa colonne dans des longueurs discontinues. Une membrane de peau de couleur fuchsia se positionnait entre, laissant apercevoir quelques veines.

La dragonne fixa le Roi des Rats.

_ Eh bien ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Fit-elle d'une voix grave mais féminine.

_ Tu es trop lente, tu as vu comme tu es grosse en plus !

_ C'est la meilleure de la journée ! Merci Edenia !

_ Pff.

La Mère des Rats se tourna vers Ciel et Sebastian. L'humain mit le pied à terre et s'approcha d'Edenia qui le serra dans ses bras.

_ Edenia, murmura-t-il. Je suis si heureux de t-vous voir.

_ C'est bon, tu peux me tutoyer.

Sebastian, lui, posa un genou par terre et mit son bras droit sur sa jambe à moitié pliée. Il inclina la tête devant la dragonne noire.

Ciel le regarda, surpris. Il entendit la dragonne ricaner.

_ Je vous salue, Reine des Dragons, Votre Majesté Léviathan, salua-t-il avec une voix emplie de respect et de soumission.

_ Je te salue aussi, Général de la Terreur Noire, Corvus Michaelis.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

_Léviathan ? Corvus Michaelis ?_

* * *

_**A suivre...**  
_


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

**_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Hihi, oui^^ en même temps, on parle d'Edenia là ;) Elle est toujours surprenante et assez décalée parfois. XD non, ce n'est pas de l'allemand mais du latin "corvus" c'est tout simplement le nom binominal des corneilles et corbeaux. On sait déjà que Sebastian n'est pas un simple démon. On sait qu'il est le Général de la Terreur Noire à partir du chapitre 9 de cette fic et lors du déroulement de sa lanterne cinématique. Ah d'accord XD car ouais... je me ferai du soucis un peu^^' Oui c'est vrai quand on y pense il y a des ressemblances (mais d'ailleurs n'est-ce pas le cas avec la plupart des mangas traitant avec des majordomes et des maîtres/maîtresses ?).  
_**

**_Hanna : Merci beaucoup :) XD après mon talent pour les lemon, je décris bien le gore ^^' m'enfin, j'espère que la suite plaira car faudra bien s'accrocher ! Ca va aller de révélations en révélations !  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci beaucoup :) ça me fait plaisir :D  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Merci^^' Perso, je la trouve quand même monstrueuse (enfin elle est belle dans sa monstruosité si je puis dire^^') Mais c'est bien ! Dessine ! Dessine ! ;) D'ac ;) j'essayerai de faire Sebastian en démon avec sa longue plumeuse^^ Et ouais, c'était Léviathan hihi bon, normalement, il me semble que ce Prince de l'Enfer est un homme et sou forme d'un serpent géant des mers... mais pas grave ! Mouahahah ! Quelle image as-tu eu ? Pas pervers j'espère x) en l'écrivant, je l'ai vu plus comme un chevalier se prosternant devant son roi^^' Tu trouves que Corvus lui va bien ? Moi pas XD je préfère Sebastian^^'  
_**

**_La prochaine fois (et à la demande de Yuko), je ferai Sebastian version démon, quand je l'aurai fini^^'  
_**

**_PS : désolée pour les fautes, j'ai vite fait survoler^^'  
_**

**_Bonne lecture...  
_**

* * *

Edenia ricana.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de voir l'un des Princes de l'Enfer, petit démon ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir.

La dragonne bougea, secouant son long cou se recouvrant de neige.

_ Relève-toi, Michaelis, ordonna-t-elle.

Le démon obéit et il lui posa un regard interrogateur. Léviathan sourit.

_ Tu te demandes ce que je fais ici, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une longue histoire ! Et vu ton ignorance, c'était donc bien vrai, tu n'es jamais revenu en Enfer depuis ces 700 dernières années.

_ Non, en effet, je suis resté sur Asshiah.

Edenia les toisa tous les deux, tenant toujours Ciel.

_ Je vous propose de parler de tout cela au chaud, déclara-t-elle. Après tout, nous devons tout vous expliquer et nous devons sortir le plus rapidement possible d'ici.

Léviathan hocha la tête.

_ Je suis aussi de ton avis.

_ Allons-y, conclut le Roi des Rats.

Sebastian s'avança vers son contractant mais Edenia le prit dans ses bras. Le démon la toisa froidement, ses iris brillèrent légèrement.

_ Rendez-le moi.

Il n'avait pas crié, parlant normalement mais son ton était incroyablement froid. Edenia sourit.

_ Eh oh ! Tu l'as eu pendant dix années entières rien qu'à toi ! Je peux bien le porter ! Tu ne vas pas nous faire un fromage pour si peu !

_ Rendez-le moi, répéta-t-il.

Edenia se pouffa de rire, Léviathan ricana. Le démon se sentit quelque peu, seul…

_ Il est ultra possessif et jaloux !

Ciel observait la scène, dubitatif. Il sourit.

_ Et encore ! Rajouta-t-il. Là ce n'est rien comparé à d'habitude.

_ Ciel… murmura Sebastian. Si tu pouvais éviter d'en mettre une couche, ça m'arrangerait.

L'enfant lui fit un sourire victorieux.

_ Il est tellement plaisant de te voir dominé de la sorte ! Je reste dans les bras d'Edenia, je suis content de la revoir.

Le démon soupira, las.

_ Comme tu veux, cracha-t-il froid.

Ciel s'accrocha correctement à Edenia, soutenu par les vecteurs de cette dernière. Sebastian se positionna tout de même près de lui, surveillant d'un œil la Mère des Rats. Son contractant le fixa.

_ Corvus est ton prénom ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Pour toi c'est juste Sebastian, répondit-il.

_ Alors, là, je suis surprise ! Envoya Léviathan à l'adresse du démon. Toi, qui prends des humains pour ta nourriture, tu détestais être affublé de nom de ce genre. Et là, alors qu'il connaît ton identité, tu préfères Sebastian ?

_ Tu as vu, renchérit Edenia. Ça change quand on est amoureux ?

Sebastian se rembrunit.

_ Vous n'avez pas fini de m'humilier ! Cracha-t-il à l'adresse d'Edenia.

Cette dernière partagea un regard avec Léviathan, elles sourirent.

_ La vérité, ça fait mal, répondit Edenia. Petit démon, je sais que tu respectes ton supérieur mais tu n'as pas besoin de te venger sur moi. Après tout, on a raison, un démon amoureux change ! Et puis, Sebastian te va mieux que Corvus donner par je ne sais pas qui.

Léviathan sourit.

_ Bon, on y va ou on couche ici ? Fit cette dernière.

Sur ce, Edenia déplia ses ailes, imitée par Sebastian. La dragonne s'envola aussi et tout le petit groupe plana au-dessus des étendus de glace.

Ciel enfouit son visage dans les épaisseurs de tissus mais aussi dans la poitrine d'Edenia. Le froid abyssal lui mordait le visage et les joues, rendant plus accru par la vitesse de vol.

_ Léviathan ! Interpella Edenia. Essaye de voir s'il y a des dragons-squelettes aux alentours, on ne sait jamais.

_ Bien sur. Une escadrille devra t'accueillir normalement.

_ Bien. A plus tard !

La dragonne noire pencha d'une aile et elle partit inspecter, disparaissant à travers les chutes de neige.

Sebastian regardait Ciel, inquiet.

_ Il est mort de froid et il est de plus en plus fatigué.

Edenia eut aussi une mine morose.

_ Je sais. Les Abysses ne sont pas faits pour les humains. La nourriture est fade, manquant cruellement de vitamines et autres minéraux importants pour leur métabolisme. C'est pour cela qu'on doit se dépêcher d'aller dans notre repaire et s'enfuir le plus rapidement des Abysses. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas trop, petit démon, il restera en vie, crois-moi. Et je suis soulagée que j'aie réussi à te faire venir avec lui.

_ Quoi ? C'est vous qui…

_ On en parlera plus tard, coupa-t-elle. Garde ton énergie pour voler car notre cachette est assez loin et une tempête de neige est sur le point de commencer.

Sebastian se tut, regardant de temps à autre le jeune Comte à moitié endormi entre les bras du Roi des Rats.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

Ciel ouvrit doucement son œil en entendant le vent se calmer. La chaleur se fit aussi persistante avec une intense luminosité. Il sentit qu'on le donnait, des bras puissants, bien familiers vinrent l'enlacer avec tendresse, le serrant contre un torse tiède.

_ Il dort, fit une voix féminine.

_ Non, il est en train de se réveiller, contredit Sebastian.

Ciel gémit légèrement en étirant un peu ses bras et ses jambes. Son œil saphir vit les yeux vermeils de son démon. Ce dernier lui sourit.

_ Sebastian, murmura le jeune garçon.

_ Nous sommes arrivés dans le repaire de Sa Majesté Léviathan et d'Edenia.

Ciel regarda ensuite les alentours. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par le lieu.

Il y avait de grands rochers noirs aux bords coupants. Des bulles d'air remontaient, se cognant contre les minéraux. Enfin, toujours est la question si c'était des bulles d'eau ou des bulles d'air. La salle où ils se situaient, était circulaire avec des espèces de colonnes torsadées bleues dans une substance étrange, visqueuse. Il vit de nombreux dragons monter la garde, d'autres couchés, dormant paisiblement. Une troupe de rats passa devant eux, couinant et s'amusant.

_Des rats ? Il y en a même dans les Abysses ? Quoique, pas surprenant vu qu'Edenia est ici._

D'étranges formes ovales, ressemblant à des bulles se posaient à même le sol, donnant l'apparence, de tables, de chaises, de bancs.

Ciel leva son œil au plafond. A la fois il voyait la neige passer avec fureur, à la fois il remarqua une lumière jaune. C'était de la roche en fusion. Il posa son regard sur le reste de la salle, il y avait trois couloirs qui semblaient se renfoncer sous terre, énormes, faisant la taille de Léviathan.

Le jeune garçon voulut descendre, Sebastian l'aida. Edenia le regardait avec tendresse, un sourire léger sur ses fines lèvres.

_ Eh bien, on peut dire que tu as bien dormi ! Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

_ Si on veut.

Sebastian posa une de ses serres sur son épaule, histoire de faire comprendre « Je suis là ». Le démon fixa la Mère des Rats.

_ Pouvons-nous parler alors ? Il me semble que vous nous devez beaucoup d'explications.

Edenia ricana.

_ Oh que oui ! On commencera sans Léviathan, bien qu'elle ne tardera pas j'imagine. Suivez-moi, d'abord, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Et un vrai lit avec un vrai matelas et de vrais draps !

Ciel eut un sourire en coin.

_ C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Il y a aussi de quoi se laver ? Où l'eau ici est aussi verte ?

Edenia entama la marche, suivi par le Comte et le démon. Ils empruntèrent le couloir du milieu, descendant des escaliers. La cavité semblait faite de glace aux reflets bleus et nacrés.

_ Vous avez aussi votre salle d'eau, on fait fondre la neige pour avoir de l'eau à peu près buvable et pure. On a le strict minimum, mais assez pour subvenir aux besoins de certains dragons et à moi-même.

Ils tournèrent à plusieurs embouchures pourvues de nombreuses portes en bois de différents couloirs, surement de la récupération. Edenia arriva enfin devant une porte bordeaux à la peinture écaillée. Elle leur ouvrit. Certes la chambre était petite, faisant environ 15m² avec un lit deux places à l'apparence accueillante. Des chaises et deux tables étaient entreposées. Sur l'un des quatre murs, il y avait une autre porte en bois, donnant accès sur la salle d'eau.

Ciel et Sebastian firent ainsi le tour du propriétaire, rapidement.

Edenia se racla la gorge.

_ Ce n'est que temporaire. On va essayer de partir d'ici dès demain, si c'est possible, elle termina sa phrase en fixant le démon.

Ce dernier le remarqua et haussa un sourcil.

_ Dois-je comprendre que cela dépendra de moi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Il se pourrait, oui. Bien, venez ! Je vous emmène dans notre salle de réunion.

Et ils repartirent de nouveau, revenant au hall puis empruntèrent le couloir de gauche pour descendre dans une vaste salle circulaire, elle aussi. Deux sortes de colonnes à fût cannelé se dressaient, côte à côte. La base et le sommet étaient rattachés au sol et au plafond par des câbles de différente couleur, donnant l'apparence de tentacules.

Au centre, il y avait plusieurs chaises avec une table miroir. Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Mais c'est…

_ Oui, c'est mon miroir magique, fit une voix derrière eux.

Léviathan arriva et elle se coucha derrière Edenia.

_ Alors, ça allait ? Demanda la Mère des Rats.

_ Oui, je n'ai vu personne.

_ Tant mieux ! Bon, vu que tout le monde est là, commençons par le commencement !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

**_Bonsoir tout le monde !_**

**_Comment allez-vous ? Moi, j'ai la patate après que ces interros soient finies (pour le moment^^') !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures, vos reviews et votre fidélité ;p_**

**_Yume Saint-Clair : Ben attends XD Normal ;) comme ça, vous êtes obligés de revenir pour lire la suite Niark ! Niark ! Et cela risque d'aller crescendo au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;)_**

**_Yuko-chan : Oui, corvus c'est du latin, ça vient de corvus corax (grand corbeau), son nom binominal (merci google XD). C'est quand même pas très original comme nom^^' En effet, c'est un clin d'oeil au manga anime où on l'aperçoit en corneille/corbeau, sans parler des plumes... après, je ne sais pas si dans le papier, on voit Sebastian perdre ses plumes (pour sûr, une ombre bizarre)... Bref ! Tout ça pour dire que c'est un piaf et que je préfère quand même Sebastian. D'ailleurs, en posant sa serre sur Ciel et comme tu l'as souligné, il ressemble à un chien. En même temps, il hérite le nom du chien défunt du Comte XD C'est une brave bête Mouahahah ! Bref... je suis méchante... sinon, oui, il est ultra possessif et jaloux^^' en même temps, c'est son Ciel et surtout son âme ;p Oui, enfin un vrai lit dans les Abysses ! Que vont-ils faire durant la nuit ? Hum... à voir plus tard ;) (ps : par rapport à l'autre fic "bien arrosée", le Maréchal est bien d'accord pour te punir ;) je fais pareil que Sebastian ? ;p)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Merci :) en même temps, je poste deux chapitres car une lectrice était déçue de ne pas voir le couple fard. Et vu que j'alterne de point de vue parfois... pas de jaloux XD deux chapitres qui comportent au moins Ciel et Sebastian ensemble ;) Hihi, couper là vous tient en haleine et obligé de revenir pour connaître la suite :p Je tiens à te rassurer... l'histoire est LOINNNN d'être finie ! J'en suis actuellement à une centaine de chapitres écrits... qui se découpent en arcs ;) alors, il risque de nouveau y avoir du violent petit yaoi comme tu l'as dit ;p_**

**_Bocchan-chan : XD certes Edenia mange un dragon... mais ce n'est plus vraiment un dragon d'ailleurs... donc bon, pas trop grave^^ Et elle ne loupe pas une occasion d'enquiquiner soit Ciel, soit Sebastian^^ Tu soulèves un point important, en effet, c'est devenu vital à Sebastian que Ciel soit à lui... cela peut-être dangereux pour la suite... enfin... je ne dis rien ;) Oui, Edenia est perçue comme une menace, à près tout, elle est l'une des personnes à qui Ciel tient énormément. Ratlalal, pauvre Sebastian^^ Héhé, Léviathan et le démon se connaissent en effet. Et on apprend au passage que ce ne sont pas n'importe quelle bêbête de l'Enfer, enfin, surtout pour Léviathan ;p  
_**

**_SisiMi : Merci :) XD contente que l'arrivée d'Edenia t'ait fait rire^^' Oui, beaucoup de chapitres... mais sais pas... à vous lecteurs de voir ce que ça donne et surtout, de ne pas essayer de vous perdre dans les explications etc... ^^'  
_**

**_En avatar, voici Sebastian sous sa forme originelle (dommage qu'on ne le voit qu'en petit sur FF car tout comme pour Edenia, il y a des détails un peu important pas seulement une forme noire^^' et oui je sais, c'est mal fait XD).  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture ! Et il y a des révélations importantes !_**

* * *

Edenia claqua ses mains.

_ Bien ! Par où commençons-nous ?

_ Pourquoi on a atterri ici ? Demanda Sebastian. Roi des Rats, vous avez dit que c'était à cause de vous.

_ Plutôt GRACE à moi, rectifia Edenia avec un sourire. Alors, vous êtes ici parce que sinon l'âme de Ciel serait allée au Purgatoire. Et toi, petit démon, tu serais retourné en Enfer. Grâce au miroir de Léviathan, on pouvait vérifier de temps en temps ce qu'il se passait sur Asshiah.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ Donc c'est pour cela qu'il y avait les dragons, en déduit-il.

_ Exactement.

_ Je ne comprends rien, intervint Ciel. Elles pouvaient nous voir grâce au miroir, donc il y avait les dragons ?

Sebastian se tourna vers lui.

_ Le miroir de Sa Majesté Léviathan a la faculté de montrer une fenêtre ouverte sur n'importe quel monde, à condition que des dragons entraînés par ses soins y soient. Le fait qu'il y a eu des dragons dans ton monde donnaient un lien pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passait.

_ D'accord, essaya d'assimiler Ciel.

_ Par contre, reprit Edenia. Les dragons étaient là aussi pour trouver et protéger Ciel, à la base. Cependant, il y a eu des complications.

_ Tu as rejeté l'invitation de Blancassée, expliqua Léviathan à l'adresse de Sebastian. Si tu avais sagement accepté, vous serez peut-être dans votre corps.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Mais d'ailleurs, on est quoi là ? Ce sont nos _âmes_ ?

_ Oui, firent-ils tous les trois.

_ Et cette apparence ?

_ Les Abysses ont la faculté de donner la véritable apparence, indiqua Edenia. Pour Léviathan, sa forme dragonique. Pour Sebastian, sa forme démoniaque. Pour ma part, celle d'un Roi des Rats. Et toi… ben… comment dire ? En gros, il a du se passer quelque chose à tes 13 ans qui t'a fortement touché, mais je n'ai jamais rien compris pour les humains. Car d'après ce que je sais de toi, soit tu aurais du apparaître à l'âge de 10 ans ou de 17 ans. Hors là, 13 ans !

Sebastian tapa sa griffe contre sa joue.

_ Il y a peut-être une explication, fit-il. A 13 ans, disons qu'il a été fortement traumatisé par quelque chose, qui pour lui et pire que tout ce qu'il a vu.

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna Edenia. Alors là, je me demande bien quoi !

_ Moi aussi ! Renchérit Ciel.

Sebastian fixa son contractant.

_ Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Le démon eut un large sourire. Ciel le dévisagea un moment, puis, il pâlit.

_ Quoi ? Ça ?

_ Oui, ça.

_ Quoi ça ? S'impatienta Edenia, curieuse.

_ Eh bien…

_ Non ! Tais-toi ! Rugit Ciel.

Léviathan le dévisagea et elle regarda Edenia. Toutes les deux se regardèrent et tournèrent la tête au même moment vers Ciel en prononçant un :

_ Oooooh !

_ Chacun son tour d'être humilié ! Ricana la dragonne noire.

_ Aller, petit démon, dis-nous !

Edenia attrapa Ciel et le bâillonna avec ses vecteurs, l'empêchant de bouger malgré ses protestations et ses coups de pieds et de mains.

Sebastian sourit plus largement, attendant de prendre sa vengeance.

_ C'était à Noël. Le Comte eut la désagréable surprise de voir sa fiancée débarquée avec son habituel cortège de roses et de choses trop choupinets ! Du coup et après une INTERMINABLE journée à travailler Ciel me demande si je ne peux pas faire déguerpir Lady Elizabeth. Et il rajoute en sachant que j'allais refuser, qu'il ferait tout ce que je voudrai. J'ai accepté et j'ai fait partir sa fiancée dans les plus brefs délais en inventant une quelconque excuse.

_ Et ? Demandèrent en cœur les viles créatures.

_ Et alors, Edenia, vous savez que Ciel déteste les chats ?

_ Oui, bien sur.

Ciel gémissait de protestations derrière les vecteurs du Roi des Rats.

_ Tu lui as demandé de construire une chatterie ? D'avoir des chats ? Demanda Léviathan.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Non ! Je l'ai habillé une journée entière en chat !

Edenia et Léviathan partagèrent un nouveau regard et éclatèrent de rire.

_ Il était si mignon ! Se rappela Sebastian avec des étoiles dans les yeux. J'avais confectionné moi-même les oreilles, de même couleur que ses cheveux ! Sa queue aussi, avec un joli ruban bleu et sa clochette en forme de cœur. Je lui avais trouvé un ensemble avec un mini-short diablement moulant ainsi qu'un haut en cuir. Ses mains étaient des gants de pattes de chats. Ahlala…

Le Roi des Rats et la dragonne continuaient de se marrer. Ciel, lui, lançait un regard meurtrier sur son démon.

_ Il m'a détesté plusieurs jours d'affilés, il avait déclenché une grosse crise d'allergie. En fait, les oreilles et la queue étaient réalisées avec de vrais poils.

_ Tu m'étonnes qu'il a été traumatisé ! S'esclaffa Edenia. Petit démon, tu étais déjà pédophile !

_ Je ne pouvais pas faire plus que ça hélas.

_ Il avoue en plus !

Ciel était blasé.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

Edenia libéra Ciel. Ce dernier avança vers son démon, prêt à lui en foutre une. Sebastian le stoppa.

_ Toi ! S'exclama le noble. Je te retiens ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers ! Un…

_ Oui, oui, le coupa son amant. Donc après les apparences, qu'en est-il de notre présence ici ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'âme de Ciel ?

Le jeune garçon se tut, mais il se promit de se venger de lui plus tard…

_ L'âme de Ciel est si pure qu'on peut se servir d'elle pour sortir des Abysses, c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de lui parler. Blancassée devait s'en charger et le faire à partir d'Asshiah…

_ Une seconde, coupa Sebastian. Mais qui a dit qu'on avait envie de vous aider ?

_ Sebas-, tenta Ciel.

_ Tais-toi ! Rugit-il. Roi des Rats et avec tout le respect que je vous dois Sa Majesté Léviathan, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit accepter cela comme ça ! J'ai un contrat avec lui, SON AME M'APPARTIENT ! Il est à moi ! Pourquoi doit-on aider des créatures qui ont été expulsées dans les Abysses par le jugement des shinigamis ? Je n'en vois aucun !

Edenia et Léviathan se regardèrent.

_ Un démon amoureux, firent-elles en cœur.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Son aura démoniaque grandit.

_ MAIS VOUS ARRETEZ AVEC CA ! JE N'EN AI RAZ-LE-BOL ! QUE JE SOIS AMOUREUX DE LUI OU PAS, ON S'EN FOUT !

_ Ecoute, Michaelis, tenta Léviathan. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à nous sortir d'ici. Même si les Abysses s'effondrent en ce moment, c'est clair que tu n'as rien à y gagner, toi, un démon qui a un pacte avec cet humain. Mais, si je te dis que c'est plus grave que cela ? Que même Asshiah, l'Enfer ou même le Paradis sont en danger ?

Sebastian la regarda avec des yeux aussi ronds qu'une bille.

Edenia soupira et elle regarda Ciel.

_ Tu ne crois pas en Dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses qu'il t'a abandonné ?

Le jeune garçon fut surpris de cette question. Il hésita avant de répondre.

_ Bien sur que je ne crois plus en lui.

_ Eh bien, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

_ Comment ça ? Firent cette fois-ci Ciel et Sebastian en cœur.

_ Michaelis, te souviens-tu de la bataille dragonique il y a 700 ans ? Avant notre défaite ? Lança la dragonne.

_ Oui, je ne suis pas resté jusqu'au bout vu que les Rois des Rats ont tout détruit et que les dragons perdaient.

_ Bien, reprit Léviathan. Vois-tu, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que les Rois des Rats se battaient. Par rapport à l'ordre cosmique.

_ Oui ben quoi ?

Edenia parut gênée à cet instant. Léviathan ne savait pas non plus comment le dire.

_ Edenia ici présente était la dernière sur Asshiah à connaître la vérité, et c'est pour cela qu'Undertaker l'a renvoyée dans les Abysses.

_ Mais quoi à la fin ? S'énerva le démon.

_ Elle l'a même caché à son propre jumeau qui projetait de conquérir toutes les dimensions.

_ Mais quoi ? Non !

Sebastian regarda les créatures, surpris.

Edenia sourit, tristement.

_ Je crois qu'il a compris. Tu sais ce que disait Nietzsche ?

_ Dieu est mort.

_ Mot pour mot !

Ciel regarda Sebastian, dubitatif. Ce dernier le fixa, livide.

_ Dieu est mort ? S'étonna le jeune garçon, ne comprenant pas. Attends. Dieu est mort ?

Il se tourna vers Edenia.

Léviathan avança sa tête vers la Mère des Rats, toutes les deux sourirent.

_ Pas seulement Dieu, mais Satan aussi, déclarèrent-elles ensemble.

_ Tu vois Ciel, reprit Edenia. C'est normal qu'il n'ait pas répondu à ton appel. Sinon, il l'aurait fait.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda le diable. Et Satan ? Comment ?

Edenia soupira.

_ Disons qu'ils ont agonisé un moment, expliqua-t-elle. L'ordre cosmique renversé à cause de nous, les Rois des Rats, a rendu Satan et Dieu mortels et fragiles. Disons qu'on leur a insufflé un virus, un cancer. On les a tués sans faire attention. Et c'est pour cela qu'on n'a plus voulu m'aider.

_ Maintenant je comprends mieux, oui ! S'exclama Sebastian. Mais votre jumeau ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ?

_ Aucune idée. Il ne s'en est peut-être pas aperçu.

_ Mais, poursuivit Sebastian. Sa Majesté Léviathan, comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ? Avec les autres dragons ? Vous étiez au courant depuis cette bataille ?

_ Oui. La guerre fratricide entre dragons, te souviens-tu ? Je me souviens que tu combattais du côté des ignorants. Tu ne savais pas que tes adversaires étaient en fait détenteur de la vérité. Tu es parti avant la fin, car les anges et les prêtres sont descendus anéantir les dragons. Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Mais il y a mieux. On ne m'a pas expulsé tout de suite ici. Les restes des Princes et des sous-Princes, on s'est tous réunis pour organiser une nouvelle monarchie. Cependant, je n'étais pas d'accord car ils voulaient combattre le Paradis, répandant ainsi un chaos sans pareil, identique à la bataille des Rois des Rats. J'ai refusé et ils m'ont expulsé dans les Abysses, à l'aide des shinigamis. Il se passe la même chose au Paradis. Mais tout le monde n'est pas au courant.

_ A cette allure, enchaîna Edenia. Ces Univers, y compris Asshiah, vont disparaître, se dévorant eux-mêmes. Les Abysses ont déjà commencé à s'écrouler.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_J'attends vos avis^^  
_**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Hihi merci. Moi non plus en fait, mais en fait j'ai réussi. En plus, les dates correspondent car Nietzsche meurt en août 1900^^' et on est pile début 1900 XD donc il a déjà prononcé cette phrase en plus XD bref^^' Ecrire quelque chose de sensé est très dur^^' surtout dans cette fic d'ailleurs en fait...  
_**

**_Hanna : Ah ben j'espère que la suite te plaira et les révélations aussi (même si tout n'est pas donné direct), en tout cas... j'espère que tu seras surprise (agréablement ou pas^^').  
_**

**_Pamplea : Ah ben ça, depuis que le démon agit à sa guise, il montre trop son désir envers son contractant, au point de devenir pervers XD Hum... il a raison de s'énerver quand même. Malgré tout, les autres le "cherchent" sans le provoquer vraiment, mais ils exposent des faits véridictes qui ne plaisent pas forcément au démon. Les sentiments qu'il ressent pour Ciel peuvent être dangereux, car comme tu le soulignes, Sebastian est un démon et il ne faut pas l'oublier. Il s'accapare Ciel au point de "l'emprisonner" avec lui. Ce que cela va engendrer... mystère et boule de gomme^^' Oui, les deux divinités chrétiennes sont décédées. Boarf, Ciel doit s'en foutre, après tout, il a abandonné l'idée de Dieu et tout son bataclin. Oui, Edenia est revenue... il manque de femmes ? Ne t'inquiète pas... il va en avoir plus ;) Merci beaucoup :D pourtant, je trouve que j'ai un style merdique XD L'imagination... hum... certes mais surtout délirante XD J'espère que cette suite te plaira ;)  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : XD je t'avais reconnu, généralement, je reconnais assez ta façon d'écrire^^' Ne t'inquiète pas va :p moi aussi je suis une feignasse (mais j'essaye de me faire violence pour publier tous les deux jours^^') XD tu étais morte de rire ? Bon, ok, tu es sadique^^' Ben, je t'annonce que Lucifer est toujours vivant vu que c'est l'un des Princes de l'Enfer (cependant, on ne le verra pas ici normalement). Tu n'as pas eu ta dose de sexe ? Hum-hum, c'est fâcheux cela XD Ben alors ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ma Yuko ! Faut garder le moral hein ! Au fait, tu as la flemme d'écrire mais tu as quand même réussi à mettre deux commentaires et ils sont assez longs XD Merci pour le dessin et merci de m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs préférés^^' Content le ratounet :D Je t'embrasse ma Yuko :)  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture ;p  
_**

* * *

Sebastian et Ciel restèrent silencieux un moment, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elles leur avaient dit. Le démon agita sa chevelure plumeuse.

_ Que proposez-vous alors ?

_ Partir dans le Royaume des Rats, répondit Edenia. Mon Monde est créé de toute pièce par mes propres pouvoirs. Mes pouvoirs n'ont rien à avoir avec Dieu ou Satan. Du coup, ce monde n'est pas malade. On peut aller là-bas et se protéger. Car si on reste ici, on a le choix d'attendre la destruction complète des Abysses et finir dans le Néant. Ou alors attendre que les anges guerriers et les shinigamis viennent à nos trousses. Dans tous les cas, il faut faire quelque chose. Et avec l'aide de Léviathan et ses dragons, on peut s'en sortir. Tous. On peut revenir sur Asshiah et une fois arrivée là-bas, on pourra s'enfuir dans ma Contrée.

Sebastian se prit la tête, il fixa Edenia, puis Ciel.

_ Non. Si le rituel avec l'âme de Ciel se passe mal, je refuse de continuer. Non. Je ne veux pas. C'est trop dangereux. Je préfère finir tuer par les shinigamis ou être englouti dans le Néant. Mais AVEC Ciel. Pas sans lui. De toute manière, on a le choix entre être des couards et de tomber dans le Néant…

_ Mais, Sebastian…

_ Non Ciel ! Non ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Ta vengeance est accomplie ! Ton âme et tout ton être sont miens ! Là, on parle de ce que tu vas devenir et j'en suis le propriétaire !

_ Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais UNE chose ! Je ne suis pas TA chose ! Je ne suis pas un objet !

_ Mais c'est le cas, Ciel ! Je te signale que tu as pactisé avec moi le jour où tu m'as invoqué ! Avant d'être ton amant, je suis un démon ! Tu as tendance à l'oublier !

_ Attention Sebastian ! N'oublie pas à qui tu parles quand même ! N'oublie pas qui je suis !

Le démon ricana.

_ Tu n'es rien pour moi à part un humain, un simple humain fragile et égoïste. Tu n'es pas le COMTE Ciel Phantomhive ! Tu es juste Ciel ! Point ! Et tu m'appartiens ! Tu m'es promis !

Ciel vira au pourpre de la colère.

_ Je ne suis pas ton objet et je ne suis pas n'importe quel humain fragile et égoïste !

_ Hum-hum ! Se racla Edenia.

Ciel et Sebastian fixèrent le Roi des Rats et Léviathan.

_ Ecoute Ciel, dit doucement la Mère des Rats. Sebastian a raison. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ton ressort. Mon frère –qui est l'investigateur de ce qu'il s'est passé, donc le fruit de ta vengeance –est mort par les mains de ton démon. Le contrat est alors rempli, sauf que vous avez apporté des modifications. Et tu as accepté d'être à lui, corps et âme. Techniquement, tu es bien son objet. Cependant, ce démon éprouve pour toi des sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas avoir.

Ciel ricana à son tour, ironique.

_ Vous me faites tous chier.

Un silence. Ciel alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises, boudant. Edenia regarda Sebastian qui lui renvoya son regard. Elle soupira.

_ Bref ! Petit démon, tu sais ce qu'il en coûte, à toi de réfléchir mais on reste coincé ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tâche de bien réfléchir ! De plus, vos corps sont surveillés par Blancassée qui vous a soigné tous les deux ! C'est-à-dire que vous pouvez réintégrer vos corps aisément. Pour nous, c'est plus compliqué mais on avisera. Il se peut que le shinigami et les anges viennent vous attaquer et détruire vos corps. Si cela arrive, vous resterez coincés ici. Voilà.

_ J'ai encore une autre question.

_ Oui.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour renvoyer les dragons sur Asshiah ?

_ Edenia a essayé d'ouvrir plusieurs brèches en voulant contacter ton contractant, expliqua la dragonne. Profitant de ces fissures, j'ai ordonné à mes dragons de voler jusqu'à lui, ils ont pu passer à l'aide de la puissance du Roi des Rats. Car nous, nous sommes enchaînées ici dans le dernier étage à cause des shinigamis.

_ Bien.

Sebastian fixa Ciel.

_ Il y a autre chose que l'on doit savoir ?

_ Rien qui me vient à l'esprit ! Mentit Edenia.

Léviathan fronça les sourcils mais n'en dit mot.

_ Au pire, continua la dragonne. On vous en parlera.

_ Pouvons-nous disposer et aller se reposer dans notre chambre ?

_ Bien sur.

_ Dans ce cas…

Sebastian s'inclina devant les deux créatures.

_ … Sa Majesté Léviathan, Edenia, je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

Toutes les deux hochèrent de la tête.

Le démon se tourna vers Ciel qui le regardait du coup de l'œil.

_ Ciel, allons-y.

_ Bien sur, vu que je suis ta chose.

Sebastian soupira mais se retint, ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois offrir une scène de ménage devant les créatures.

Ciel s'avança, devançant Sebastian qui le suivit, en silence.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

Haniel regardait les étoiles, assis sur un banc en marbre blanc. Ses cheveux gris brillaient au clair de lune, donnant l'impression d'être des fils d'argent. Ses yeux bleus clairs se tournèrent vers une ombre, s'approchant de lui.

Zadkiel lui adressa un petit sourire, presque gêné. Il vint s'assoir près de lui. Il se mit aussi à regarder les constellations, tâchant ce ciel bleu foncé.

_ Il y a de plus en plus d'étoiles, hein ? Fit son compagnon.

_ Avec tous ces dragons pour sur.

_ La constellation Draco est pleine à craquer.

_ Oui, elle brille encore plus intensément que les autres.

_ Mais il y en a une nouvelle, regarde.

Il pointa son doigt sur un groupe d'étoiles se trouvant près de Draco. Zadkiel fronça les sourcils, essayant de deviner la forme. Un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

_ Un rat… est-ce le hasard ?

_ Je ne pense pas. Les dragons tombés dans l'oubli rendent grâce à la Mère des Rats, après tout, elle est bien liée à eux. Et encore plus à l'humain qu'on doit détruire.

Zadkiel ne répondit pas, hésitant.

_ Haniel, il se passe quelque d'étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ange hocha les épaules.

_ Vraiment, quelque chose ne va pas.

_ Nous ne devons pas douter de Dieu, ni du Grand Conseil.

Zadkiel eut un rire vide.

_ Tu doutes aussi.

C'était une affirmation.

Les deux êtres célestes se partagèrent un long regard.

_ Nous devons obéir aux ordres, fit Haniel.

_ Oui mais, pourquoi devenons-nous tuer le Comte ?

_ Parce qu'il est un danger pour tout le monde, s'il ramène le Roi des Rats, on ne peut espérer qu'une nouvelle catastrophe. De plus, il a pactisé avec un démon, ça suffit à le jeter dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

_ Et si c'était autre chose ?

_ Arrête Zadkiel. Ne te prends pas la tête. Obéissons juste.

_ Mais ce shinigami connaît plus de choses que nous ! Le Grand Conseil et Pierre lui en disent plus qu'à nous, les Anges Célestes de Briah !

Haniel soupira et il baissa ses yeux, un voile noir passa dessus.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu comptes tout de même obéir sans rien dire ?

_ Avons-nous le choix ? Non. Au pire, on demandera des explications au Grand Conseil et à Métatron en personne !

_ Oh mais si on échoue à l'attaque du manoir, on nous envoie dans les Abysses pour détruire son âme, je te signale. Et rappelle-toi ce qu'avait dit Norahc : que les Hautes Instances ne se bougeraient pas pour nous ! Même, ils voudront nous laisser pourrir là-bas, jusqu'à disparaître totalement avec les Abysses !

_ On va réussir à détruire le corps du gamin. Il n'y a que trois dragons ! De plus la dernière fois, tu avais cassé ta lance, cette fois-ci, on y arrivera. On tuera ces reptiles et on anéantira le corps du Comte. Et après, on parlera avec Métatron.

Zadkiel soupira et il le toisa un moment.

_ Tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre que Dieu ne fasse plus rien ?

_ Il est vrai que c'est étrange qu'il a donné tout son travail au Grand Conseil. Mais ne doutons pas, de toute façon, Dieu valide leur proposition, il n'y a aucun soucis à avoir.

_ Et si on nous mentait ?

Haniel le fixa, dubitatif et il ricana.

_ Impossible ! Des anges ? Mentir ? Ceci est l'appanache des démons, pas de notre Corps Céleste !

_ Tu es trop sûr de toi.

_ Et toi trop douteux.

_ N'empêche, il se passe des choses étranges ! Tu ne peux pas le nier. Et ça se passe depuis plusieurs centaines d'années ! L'arrivée des Rois des Rats, la vague de déchéance et de désespoir, le taux d'âmes mauvaises, détruites ou incomplètes ! Et là ! Nous avons des dragons, un humain avec une âme pure et à la fois impure ! C'est du jamais vu !

_ Les temps changent c'est tout. Ou pas. Rappelle-toi, cela c'est déjà passé auparavant… en fait non. Tu as raison…

_ Qu'allons-nous faire ?

_ On ne peut rien faire. On obéit juste et après… on avisera. Peut-être.

Zadkiel s'étira en arrière en regardant les étoiles de Draco et de Rat. Il faisait la moue. Le pire était à prévoir il semblerait…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

**_Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ?_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Pourquoi Edenia ment ? Elle a omis une information par rapport à Sebastian. Tu te rappelles ce qu'avait dit Blancassée à May Linn, ben c'est cela... Oui, ils doutent... Vont-ils faire quelque chose après ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Mais ils ont encore beaucoup confiance en Dieu et au Grand Conseil.  
_**

**_SisiMi : Je publie tous les deux jours normalement^^' Par rapport aux deux anges... à voir plus tard.. s'ils savent au moins un jour que Dieu a disparu !  
_**

**_Pamplea : Oui, le démon a craqué (enfin) XD Pour voir s'il se fait lyncher par Ciel, je te propose de lire la suite ;) Hum... certes il lui dt des choses dures... mais en sortant du contexte qu'il l'aime, Ciel n'est rien de plus qu'un humain qui s'est vendu à lui corps et âme. Alors ouais, ça fait pas plaisir, mais c'est la vérité... Sebastian est un démon avant tout. Oui, je pense que Ciel et Sebastian s'en foutent si Dieu et Satan sont morts (sauf pour la survie de l'Univers^^'). Merci beaucoup^^  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Ciel entra dans la chambre et se renferma aussitôt dans la salle de bain, ignorant complètement Sebastian. Le démon claqua la porte, à bout de nerfs. Il se pointa devant la porte où était son contractant. Il actionna la poignée, fermée bien entendue. Il soupira et laissa sa tête se poser nonchalamment contre celle-ci.

_ Ciel…

_ Vas te faire voir !

Il entendit l'eau couler. Le démon se détourna et se laissa tomber sur le lit, repliant ses ailes contre lui. Il ferma les yeux, il se sentait fatigué, tellement fatigué. C'était rare pour un démon comme lui d'être vidé à ce point. Les Abysses. Les révélations. Ciel… tout cela le minait, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Sebastian s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit, ne défaisant même pas les draps et il s'autorisa un moment de répit. De toute façon, quand Ciel boudait et s'enfermait, c'était pour des heures ! Il bailla, dévoilant ses canines allongées et il ferma ses yeux vermeils, essayant de ne pas trop penser à Ciel…

* * *

Plus tard, son contractant sortit de la salle de bain, emmenant dans son sillage de la vapeur d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient encore légèrement humides. Il portait une longue chemise de nuit blanche sans manche. Il referma la porte, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Une bougie était allumée, prête à mourir. Le jeune garçon distingua le démon sur le lit, dormant à poing fermé. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu ! Bizarre…

Ciel l'étudia. Ses puissantes trois ailes noires aux longues plumes fines et obscures se posaient nonchalamment sur le lit. Elles étaient aussi douces… malgré leur odeur bien particulière. Il se rappelait de la première fois où il les avait touchées… c'était il y a deux ans, dans la baignoire londonienne. Sa queue plumeuse parcourue de petites et fines plumes étaient aussi majestueuses. Au bout, trois longues et larges plumes la terminaient. Ciel admira son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Sa peau se divisant en deux matières, une lisse et froide et l'autre douce et brûlante. Les entrelacs rouges sur sa peau d'ivoire semblaient projetaient toute cette chaleur. Ses serres puissantes, monstrueuses, mais aussi tellement protectrices envers lui. Ciel fixa un moment la forme du pentacle, signe de leur pacte sur cette main à moitié humaine. Il leva ses yeux vers son visage, parcouru d'épines semblables à des ronces et de petits duvets. Ses canines supérieures dépassaient légèrement, lui donnant l'air d'un animal affamé. Ses beaux cheveux mélangés à de longues plumes duveteuses… ses cornes de bouc de chaque côté de son crâne…

Un démon. Oui c'était incontestablement un démon. A la fois tentant et repoussant. Et ce soir, Ciel l'avait repoussé…

Se souvenant de ces phrases cruelles, le ramenant à sa position. Oui, il était sa chose, son objet. Pourtant, le jeune noble ne se disait pas cela, continuant plus ou moins à vivre comme un humain. Sebastian s'occupait toujours de lui, réalisant certaines tâches du majordome qu'il était avant. Ciel voulait encore faire durer cette sensation de dominance qu'il avait sur le démon, l'obligeant à accepter la plupart de ses caprices, acceptant de vivre comme un humain. Mais maintenant ? Avec les dragons ? Avec tout cela ? Ciel était rattrapé par la vérité. Il devait choisir, il devait se décider… Sebastian était patient, mais il savait que ça n'allait pas durer…

Le jeune garçon soupira et il avança devant la bête plumeuse endormie. Ciel se baissa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Tu as fini ? Fit une voix quelque énervée.

Le jeune Comte ricana.

_ Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?

_ Pas vraiment. J'ai commencé à sentir ta présence quand tu m'observais. Tu me trouves laid dans cette forme, n'est-ce pas ?

Sebastian se redressa, s'asseyant sur le matelas. Sa queue bougea, balayant doucement les draps.

Ciel ne répondit pas, il le regarda dans les yeux et il caressa la joue du démon.

_ Oui, tu es laid, affreusement laid. Tu pues, ton odeur est semblable aux cadavres en décomposition. Et pourtant… tu es quand même magnifique à ta manière. Certes, je n'ai jamais vu d'autres démons et tant mieux pourtant, tu es magnifique à mes yeux.

_ Laid et magnifique ? Choisis…

Ciel se baissa et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres rosies.

_ Je ne sais pas, tu es les deux. Tu as raison. Tu es un démon. Une partie en moi a peur de toi car je sais que tu es capable du pire. Même si nous avons un contrat, je sais que tu risques d'en avoir marre de moi. J'ai peur de toi car tu peux te lasser.

_ Comment pourrais-je me lasser de toi ?

_ Je ne suis que ton objet, murmura tristement Ciel.

Sebastian déplia ses ailes et poussa son contractant contre lui. Sa serre gauche appuya sur sa fine taille, tandis que l'autre caressait ses cheveux.

_ Tu es sensé être mon objet. Mais tu le sais, c'est autre chose. Tu sais Ciel, quand tu décideras de te lier à moi, afin de te donner la vie éternelle. Toi et moi, on sera enchaîné l'un à l'autre, pour toujours. C'est quelque chose de très fort, de très important. Parfois, moi aussi je doute, surtout quand tu piques des colères comme tout à l'heure ! Mais je le veux, je veux être avec toi. Que tu m'aimes… à la fois sous ma forme humaine mais aussi démoniaque. L'autre jour tu m'as aimé sous ma forme originelle, et tu as accepté, même c'est toi qui est venu. Comme là, c'est toi qui est venu m'embrasser. Ciel… je te veux. Aime-moi ce soir.

_ Il y a du monde, chuchota Ciel rougissant.

_ Donc tu acceptes mais tu as peur qu'on nous entende ? Il suffira que tu te retiennes de gémir ou de mordre un oreiller. Ciel, aime-moi ce soir.

Le jeune garçon se dégagea et il mit ses jambes de chaque côté des hanches de son amant. Il l'embrassa. Il prit le visage de Sebastian en coupe et plongea ses yeux vairons dans son regard ardent.

_ Je t'aime. Non, c'est faux. Je t'idolâtre, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, souriant de plaisir.

_ Je t'idolâtre aussi, Ciel.

Ils s'embrassèrent, Sebastian allongea Ciel sous lui et le caressa doucement.

La bougie s'éteignit, laissant les deux êtres dans leur intimité…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

On toqua à la porte énergiquement. Sebastian se redressa immédiatement, il prit soin de rabattre les couvertures sur le corps dénudé de son contractant. Ce dernier gémit doucement, encore en prise avec les limbes du sommeil.

Le démon ouvrit et aperçut Edenia, visiblement paniquée.

_ Dépêchez-vous ! On a un problème !

_ Quel genre de problème ? Demanda Sebastian.

_ Le miroir s'est activé : vos corps sont en danger !

_ On arrive.

Sebastian se tourna vers Ciel qui le regardait sans trop comprendre. Le drap était glissé, laissant deviner leurs ébats nocturnes. Le démon se retourna vers Edenia et poussa la porte afin de cacher Ciel.

_ Donnez-moi trois secondes.

Le démon attrapa la chemise de son amant et le rhabilla illico presto. Il le prit dans ses bras. Ciel ne comprit pas et il s'attacha automatiquement à son cou.

_ Il semble que nos corps sur Asshiah ont des soucis, expliqua Sebastian en sortant.

Ils suivirent Edenia…

* * *

_ Ah ! Un cri suraigu retentit dans tout le manoir. Des rats !

Blancassée, sous forme humaine, courut jusqu'aux cris, c'est-à-dire aux cuisines. Elle découvrit May Linn prendre ses guns et Bard activer son lance-flamme.

_ Stop ! Ordonna la dragonne. Ces rats sont là pour nous aider !

Les domestiques s'arrêtèrent, surpris.

Blancassée avança et un gros rat agouti se tint devant elle, se tenant debout. Il agitait ses vibrisses rapidement. Blancassée pâlit légèrement et prit une mine sérieuse. Elle se tourna vers les domestiques.

_ Préparez-vous à vous protéger et à combattre. Nous allons être attaqués !

Bard et May Linn restèrent stupéfiés, puis, ils se redressèrent.

_ Yes, sir !

Blancassée courut de nouveau et elle alla dehors. Zéphyr et Lassan se pointèrent devant la dragonne.

_ Ils sont là !

_ Je sais. A vos postes ! Nous devons protéger le Comte Phantomhive absolument ! Faites attention aux anges, ils ont leur épée et lance-dragon !

Blancassée se transforma et elle se mit devant le manoir, prête à attaquer.

Un cri de guerre retentit. La dragonne leva la tête et elle vit Haniel abattre son épée sur sa tête. Elle se tourna et elle envoya un coup de queue. Haniel l'esquiva et il réattaqua, enfonçant cette fois-ci la lame dans l'une de ses épaules. Blancassée grogna et elle cracha de la glace sur l'ange. Ce dernier s'envola mais il fut vite ramené à terre par l'une des ailes dépliées de la dragonne.

Zadkiel sortit de la lisière de la forêt et il enfonça sa lance dans le flanc de Zéphyr. Le marron rugit et il voulut le croquer. L'archange recula, tenant sa lame ensanglantée. Le dragon cracha du feu en plein sur l'être céleste. Ce dernier mit sa lance devant et les flammes ne l'atteignirent pas. Zéphyr grogna, frustré.

Lassan aperçut le shinigami bleu qui sautait d'arbre en arbre afin de pénétrer dans le manoir. Le dragon vomit des langues flammes, bloquant le passage au Dieu de la Mort. Cependant, il savait que cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Le vert avança et il fit barrage avec son corps. Le shinigami sortit ses poings-griffes en avant et il lacéra le dragon qui couina de douleur, en vomissant du feu.

Dans la chambre où reposaient les corps sans âme, les rats s'étaient postés tout autour, les surveillant au cas où…

* * *

Dans les Abysses, tout le monde était au-dessus du miroir, regardant avec attention les différentes scènes se déroulant.

_ Ils vont réussir, déclara le Roi des Rats.

_ Bien sur, renchérit Léviathan. Blancassée arrivera à les repousser. De plus, tes rats sont là. La dernière fois, ils ont réussi à mettre en déroute le shinigami.

_ Par contre, fit Edenia. C'est fou à quel point tu as grandi Ciel !

_ On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Grogna le visé à moitié endormi.

* * *

Zadkiel prit son envol et il pointa sa lance au-dessus du marron. Ce dernier sourit.

_ Tu me prends pour un abruti, hein ? Lança le reptile volant.

Zéphyr sauta en ouvrant la gueule. Il avala l'archange. Ce dernier, surpris, eut pour réflexe d'enfoncer la lance-dragon dans le palais du marron qui arracha un cri de douleur. Il tomba sur le sol, secoué de soubresauts.

Blancassée cracha de nouveaux piques de glace. Puis, elle se tourna vers le marron.

_ Zéphyr !

La dragonne couina. Haniel venait d'enfoncer son épée dans son torse. Blancassée le foudroya du regard, rugissant.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :D  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, ils sont bien mignons après avoir crevé l'abcès^^ Hum... je pense que cela doit être dur de ne pas gémir avec Sebastian XD Pauvre Ciel^^' Oui, combat en perspective et pas le dernier ;) ouaip, encore une centaine de chapitres :p j'espère que la suite te plaira^^  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Arf, t'inquiète pas va ;) Sebastian qui dort c'est rare aussi, surtout d'épuisement^^ mais oui, il nous donne une image assez mignonne de lui^^ non mais toi et la queue plumeuse hihi je me demande pourquoi aussi tu fantasmes dessus^^ Non, pas de lemon (pas tout le temps voyons, mais je te rassure, il y en aura quand même encore ;) ) Pour le reste... tu verras au fil des chapitres.  
_**

**_Sans-Reflet : XD roooo mais c'est bien le suspens :p ça tient en haleine.  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Eh bien, ça fonctionne encore un peu mais comme dit Edenia, tout commence à s'effondrer. Néanmoins, il existe encore les Hautes Instances comme le Grand Conseil, mais cela devrait s'éclaircir plus tard... Au moins, on sait pourquoi Dieu n'a pas répondu à l'appel de Ciel^^' Ah ben maintenant, c'est clair que ces deux-la forment un vrai couple... avec tous les inconvénients qui vont avec^^ notamment les disputes. Et comme tu le soulignes, c'est encore pire pour eux qui sont novices en la matière. Mais bon... ils se sont réconciliés pour l'instant... XD oui, si ça se trouve, Sebastian doit être une icône en Enfer (tout d'un coup, j'ai une étrange image de lui en train de se trémousser avec sa queue plumeuse XD).  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

Blancassée se baissa et elle mordit la main de l'ange. Elle croqua d'un coup et elle arracha ainsi un bout de bras avec l'épée. Elle balança le tout plus loin. Haniel hurla de douleur, il tenait son moignon ensanglanté. La dragonne lui mit un coup de queue et son ennemi fut projeté à plusieurs mètres. Il heurta des arbres où il perdit connaissance.

Elle se tourna vers Lassan qui était aux prises avec le shinigami. Le vert était bien amoché, complètement en sang. La dragonne cracha de la glace. Norahc sauta et il toisa les deux reptiles sur le toit du manoir.

Un coup de feu le toucha à l'épaule. Il baissa ses yeux verts et jaunes pour découvrir May Linn le visant avec un fusil à pompe. Le shinigami sourit.

_ Ils sont marrants.

Il sauta, prêt à fondre sur elle. Blancassée et Zéphyr le virent. Les deux dragons crachèrent leurs attaques respectives, puis, Blancassée fouetta Norahc avec sa queue. Ce dernier tenta de reprendre l'équilibre mais il tomba. Il se rattrapa in extremis… à la fenêtre où étaient allongés les corps ! Norahc sourit et il cassa la vitre. Il commença à rentrer à l'intérieur quand des rats lui sautèrent au visage. Les rongeurs pénétrèrent leurs incisives dans ses joues et ses yeux. Le shinigami fut aveuglé, il en découpa certains. Puis, il sentit un souffle froid. Les rongeurs le lâchèrent se remettant autour des corps. Le cercle protecteur brillait légèrement. Cependant, Norahc savait que ce n'était pas ça qu'il sentait. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Blancassée l'attraper avec la gueule. Elle enfonça ses crocs en lui. Le shinigami gémit et il enfonça ses griffes dans les gencives du reptile. La dragonne fit un geste brusque et elle projeta Norahc au loin.

Zéphyr était toujours secoué de convulsions. Blancassée et Lassan s'avancèrent vers lui. Les yeux dorés du marron les regardaient.

_ Il a quelque chose dans la gueule.

Blancassée l'ouvrit et il découvrit l'archange à moitié empalé sur les crocs acérés du dragon marron. Sa lance-dragon se plantait dans le palais. La dragonne eut un rictus et elle attrapa avec sa patte l'archange qui gémit légèrement. Elle posa à terre, sans délicatesse et elle enleva avec précaution la lance.

Zéphyr cessa de convulser. Cependant, du sang coulait en abondance.

_ Zéphyr, fit-elle. Je ne vais pas te tuer. Essaye de résister à la douleur. Si cette nuit, tu es toujours souffrant, j'aviserai. Mais cette blessure peut-être cicatrisée. Alors, reste avec nous !

Les yeux dorés clignèrent, comme pour acquiescer. Zéphyr respirait difficilement, ses flancs se soulevaient trop haut et trop rapidement.

La dragonne se tourna et regarda Lassan.

_ Tu vas bien ?

_ Ce ne sont que des égratignures. Que fait-on de lui ?

Blancassée le regarda. Zadkiel avait des trous béants dans le ventre et le torse. Mais il n'allait pas mourir, pas de ces simples blessures.

_ Confisque-lui sa lance et attache-le quelque part. Demande aux domestiques de le mettre dans la cave du manoir, solidement attaché à des poutres en fer et avec des chaînes !

_ Très bien.

Blancassée leva la tête jusqu'à la chambre des corps endormis. La dragonne y trouva les trois domestiques ainsi que les rats.

_ Ils n'ont pas été touchés ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Bard se tourna vers elle tandis que Finian et May Linn finissait de regarder rapidement Ciel et Sebastian.

_ Négatif. Les rats ont su les protéger.

_ Quel soulagement ! Néanmoins, je me demande quand vont-ils revenir…

La dragonne les laissa et elle regarda Zéphyr. Elle était inquiète… elle ne voulait pas perdre un de ces membres et il était important. Sur tous les dragons entraînés et envoyés, seuls eux trois avaient réussi à tenir tête aux anges et au shinigami. Cependant, grâce à l'initiative du marron, il avait su contenir l'archange, surement le plus puissant avec son compagnon l'ange…

* * *

Léviathan et Edenia soupirèrent de soulagement en même temps. Même si elles avaient vu le moment où les dragons allaient perdre. Sebastian et Ciel étaient aussi rassurés de voir que leurs corps étaient sains et saufs. Ciel descendit des bras de son démon et il regarda un moment dans le miroir.

Edenia se rapprocha de l'ex-majordome.

_ Tu dois vite te décider, intima-t-elle. De plus, quand nous serons tous sortis d'ici, je te promets de m'occuper de Ciel pour qu'il devienne immortel. Je ferai moi-même le rituel, comme ça, tu seras libéré du poids de devoir dévorer son âme. Ainsi, tu seras plus apte à la protéger pour les millénaires à venir. Réfléchis bien. Car les Hautes Instances risquent d'envoyer d'autres anges afin de tuer Blancassée et sa troupe. Sans parler des occupants du manoir !


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

Haniel était dans l'enceinte de l'église. Il regarda sa main droite, ou du moins, ce qui la remplaçait. C'était un avant-bras articulé, avec un mécanisme d'engrenage et de vapeurs. Il était relié à son corps céleste, lui donnant ainsi vie et pouvant le contrôler.

L'ange soupira. Ils avaient eu une défaite cuisante… encore. De plus, Zadkiel était prisonnier apparemment. Haniel tourna la tête et il vit le shinigami bleu arriver vers lui. Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux de son acolyte.

Norahc s'assit près de lui et il fixa les nuages gris au-dessus de lui.

_ Les Hautes Instances discutent de ce que tu vas faire. Ils pensent à t'envoyer dans les Abysses, comme tu le voulais à la base. Mais tu risques d'être affaibli vu que Zadkiel n'est pas là. Mes supérieurs discutent entre eux pour savoir s'ils autorisent mon envoi dans les Abysses.

L'ange le regarda, surpris.

_ Tu voudrais m'accompagner ?

_ Pas si vite, mon bel ange ! C'est Pierre qui voudrait que je t'accompagne. Il trouve que Zadkiel et toi avaient assez foiré comme ça.

Haniel pâlit et il baissa son regard sur la pelouse à ses pieds.

_ Franchement, continua le shinigami. Je ne suis pas aux anges de devoir aller dans les Abysses. Je ne sais même pas si mes supérieurs pourront me sortir de là-bas…

_ Qu'y a-t-il là-bas ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Il paraît que c'est juste un cauchemar réel, ayant toutes les horreurs et toutes les atrocités présentes. Bien pire que l'Enfer !

_ Eh bien, je me demande ce qu'on verra… Les Abysses… le dernier lieu avant de tomber dans le Néant.

Le shinigami le fixa du coin de l'œil.

_Est-il ignorant de ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?_

Norahc soupira et il mit sa tête en arrière, fixant les nuages passant doucement au-dessus de lui.

* * *

Zadkiel était solidement attaché dans la cave du manoir. Il avait été enchaîné par Finian et Bard. L'archange n'arrivait plus à bouger, de plus, ses blessures lui faisaient trop mal, il devait se reposer en attendant.

Des bruits de pas le tirèrent de sa léthargie. Ses yeux verts fixèrent les arrivants. Il y avait les domestiques de la maison. May Linn tenait un gun dans chaque main, Bard tenait un lance-flamme et Finian n'avait rien. Cependant, l'archange avait pu voir sa force surhumaine. L'être céleste fixait la jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts, son armure blanche lui indiquait son identité.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ Alors dragon, fit-il, êtes-vous décidé à me tuer ?

Blancassée se baissa sur lui et elle étudia son vis-à-vis. Zadkiel fut quelque peu décontenancé d'être fixé de la sorte. La jeune femme se redressa légèrement.

_ Nous avons les mêmes yeux, déclara-t-elle. Vos yeux verts possèdent un dégradé de couleur électrique et pastel. Tout comme les miens.

L'archange ne comprit pas, il la regardait surpris.

_ Cependant, reprit la dragonne. On ne va pas vous tuer, on veut savoir si vous êtes important pour les Hautes Instances Célestes. Si ce n'est pas le cas, on vous tuera sur le champ.

Zadkiel fronça les sourcils.

_Encore cette question d'importance ou pas venant des Hautes Instances._

_ Quel ordre avez-vous reçu au sujet de l'humain ? Demanda Blancassée. Ou plutôt, pour quel motif ?

Zadkiel ricana.

_ Je pensais que vous la saviez ?

_ A part détruire son corps et son âme, pas grand-chose. Ou du moins, nous savons tous que son âme peut libérer Ses Majestés.

_ Eh bien, vous avez répondu vous-même à la question. Il doit mourir, point. S'il libère le Roi des Rats, on peut s'attendre au pire. Ce rat veut le Paradis.

Blancassée fronça à son tour les sourcils, puis elle sourit.

_ C'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit alors ?

Zadkiel grimaça, il défia la dragonne du regard.

_ Vous ne savez rien, dragon ! Ne faites pas comme si vous avez le savoir, vous ! Vous n'êtes que des charognards, des prédateurs, des reptiles sans cervelle ! L'humain doit mourir !

_ Le Jeune Maître ne doit pas mourir, intervint Finian d'une voix presque menaçante. Vous avez beau être un ange, vous ne connaissez pas le Jeune Maître ! Il a toujours été là pour nous et on le protégera.

_ Nous sommes tous à son service et nous n'accepterons aucun affront sur sa personne, renchérit May Linn ayant les lunettes relevées.

Zadkiel fut surpris.

_ Vous ne comprenez rien ! Vous n'êtes que des humains ! Vous ne savez rien ! Ce comte est dangereux pour tout le monde !

_ La ferme, menaça Bard en pointant son lance-flamme. Vous n'êtes pas en droit de vous exprimer de la sorte. Vous êtes notre prisonnier.

Blancassée sourit et elle se baissa sur l'archange. Ses yeux verts brillèrent légèrement, énervant Zadkiel.

_ Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous êtes inférieur. Et surtout, c'est VOUS l'ignorant.

La dragonne se leva. Avec ses mains, elle mima un pentagramme à cinq branches encerclé, elle chuchota quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Zadkiel sentit une force le maintenir.

Elle, suivie des domestiques, monta les escaliers, prête à sortir.

_ Ce sceau vous contraint à vous guérir rapidement, de plus, vous êtes scellé dans cette cave jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Zadkiel baissa la tête et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Humilié.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews mes 'tits ratounets :D  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, Edenia a proposé ce troc pour que Sebastian se décide enfin. Tu sens bien Haniel ? Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Pour vérifier cela... faudra voir au fil des chapitres...  
_**

**_coccinelle : Merci beaucoup^^  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci ^^  
_**

**_SisiMi : XD pas grave hein ;) Il est vrai que Zéphyr est bien amoché... s'il va mourir ou pas... mystère et boule de gomme ! Merci, j'espère que la suite des chapitres sera toujours autant intéressante.  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : Si j'étais toi, je ne soupirais pas de soulagement tout de suite^^' surtout pour ce pauvre Zéphyr... XD oui le pauvre, genre comme nous quand on mange du saucisson ou un bonbon trop collant sauf que là... c'est Zadkiel^^' Oui, il est devenu leur prisonnier et après ben... à voir ce qu'ils vont décider de faire de lui^^' XD eh ben Blancassée elle est certes un bon dragon mais elle est parfois décalée de la réalité (d'où son bug sur les yeux verts)^^'  
_**

**_Mérou merci, bloup, bloup (dédicace à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra^^)... je rajoute aussi : CRAVACHE ! Bref !  
_**

**_Maintenant, la suite de nos aventures !  
_**

* * *

Sebastian se massait les tempes depuis quelques heures déjà. Ciel le regardait, dubitatif. Il savait que le démon était en prise avec lui-même, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Son aura s'était répandue dans la chambre, la rendant sinistre.

Le jeune garçon soupira et il tenta de s'approcher enfin de son compagnon.

_ Sebastian.

Ce dernier leva la tête, ses yeux ardents brillaient. Ciel était un peu mal à l'aise en voyant ce regard. C'était le même lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur lui au manoir, voulant le forcer… Le jeune garçon lui tendit sa paume. Sebastian l'attrapa et il ramena son contractant contre lui.

_ Ciel, murmura-t-il. Je voudrai te demander quelque chose.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Si je décide d'accepter le rituel, après, quand on sera tous sur Asshiah, je voudrai que tu deviennes mien.

Ciel se dégagea et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche mais une griffe se posa sur ces dernières, lui intimant le silence.

_ Je n'accepterai aucun refus, lâcha le démon menaçant. Tu as voulu vivre encore comme bon te semble. Maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Nous sommes arrivés à un point de non retour. Ciel, tu te lieras à moi pour l'éternité. Edenia fera le rituel elle-même quant elle sortira d'ici. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir te protéger à ma guise, je ne serai plus prisonnier de dévorer ton âme. Est-ce clair ?

Ciel resta silencieux quelques instants. Il baissa les yeux, réfléchissant le pour et le contre. De toute façon, Sebastian avait raison, il ne pouvait s'échapper… le jeune garçon soupira et ses yeux vairons rencontrèrent le regard rubis. Il serra de sa frêle main l'imposante serre démoniaque.

_ C'est d'accord. Nous nous unirons une fois sur Asshiah.

Sebastian le fixa un moment, sans sourire.

_ Très bien. J'ai pris ma décision dans ce cas.

Ciel ricana légèrement.

_ S'il suffisait que je te dise cela pour que tu acceptes la proposition d'Edenia, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps !

_ Il n'y a pas que cela qui m'a fait prendre ma décision. Ses Majestés ont raison. Toutes les dimensions créées par Dieu et Satan sont en danger, les Abysses s'écroulent, le Paradis et l'Enfer luttent pour le pouvoir. Et je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, ou du moins, je ne veux pas que ton âme finisse dans le Néant… j'espère qu'Edenia tiendra parole et qu'on pourra s'enfuir dans son Royaume.

Ciel le toisa, sans mot dire.

_ Je n'ai pas vu les Abysses se désintégrer, fit le jeune garçon pensif.

_ Parce que tu es humain, expliqua le diable. Car cette dimension tombe, je le sens, c'est faible mais depuis que nous sommes ici, c'est pire. On dirait que tout se concentre autour du Roi des Rats et Sa Majesté Léviathan. Plus vite on sortira d'ici, mieux ça sera…

_ Sans doute… Sebastian, je pense que tu t'es trompé pour une chose.

_ Laquelle ?

_ Le fait que les Abysses m'ont donné une apparence d'enfant.

_ Je sais.

Ciel le regarda surpris.

_ Tu le sais ?

_ Le déguisement de chat, c'était juste pour me venger. Mais le fait que tu sois sous cette forme est à cause de ce qu'il se passe. Tu te dénigres.

Le Comte sourit ironiquement.

_ Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit la vérité ?

Sebastian sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Parce que le coup du chat est mille fois plus humiliant pour toi que de te morfondre par rapport à ton inutilité au combat.

Ciel ricana tristement. Il pointa son diable avec un air menaçant.

_ Attention à ce que tu dis, Sebastian !

_ Oups ! J'ai remué le couteau dans la plaie.

Le démon se leva et s'abaissa sur lui, prenant son menton. Il plongea son regard vermeil dans les yeux vairons de son contractant.

_ Peu importe si tu as l'impression d'être un poids pour moi, je te veux à mes côtés. De plus, toi qui te plaignais d'être un petit enfant, sois heureux d'être devenu un adulte ! Certes pas encore grand, mais assez pour qu'on ne te regarde plus de haut.

Ciel se dégagea et tourna les yeux de côtés.

_ Si tu le dis…

Le diable sourit.

_ D'un côté, il est vrai que retrouver votre corps d'enfant est assez adéquat et terriblement tentant !

Le jeune garçon rougit.

_ Garde ton esprit pervers de côté !

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent rugir les dragons.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

Ciel et Sebastian sortirent de leur chambre et montèrent dans le hall principal. Tous les dragons rugissaient, s'agitaient… Léviathan arriva avec Edenia. Ciel vint vers la Mère des Rats.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Un ange et un shinigami ont pénétré dans les Abysses !

Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

_ Est-ce… ?

_ Oui ! C'est le shinigami bleu, Norahc ainsi que l'ange Haniel !

_ Ils sont là pour nous, intervint Sebastian.

Edenia hocha la tête.

_ Ils voudront vous renvoyer dans le Néant. Une escouade va partir afin de les retenir… cependant, ils risquent d'arriver rapidement ici. Surtout à cause du shinigami, pour une raison inconnue, ces Dieux de la Mort peuvent facilement s'aventurer ici et décider d'enchaîner les âmes, aussi puissantes soient-elles !

Edenia fixa intensément le démon.

_ Quel est ton choix ?

Sebastian baissa la tête, se pinçant les lèvres puis il plongea ses yeux vermeils dans ceux sanguins du Roi des Rats.

_ J'accepte !

Rattenderköning sourit, soulagée. Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule.

_ Vaut mieux tard que jamais !

Edenia regarda Léviathan. Cette dernière hocha la tête, comme si elles s'étaient comprises.

_ Je les emmène en bas, poursuivit Edenia. Dès que tu seras prête, prépare tous tes dragons à sortir d'ici !

Edenia prit le couloir menant à la salle de réunion, suivie de Ciel et Sebastian. Tout à coup, le sol trembla.

_ Ciel !

Sebastian l'avait pris dans les bras, le protégeant de ses ailes. La glace et la roche tombaient sur eux. Edenia déploya ses vecteurs afin de se protéger. Le tremblement de terre dura encore quelques minutes, puis plus rien. La Mère des Rats se leva et elle regarda l'étendu des dégâts. La neige se déversait dans leur repaire. Le plafond avait été perforé, la roche en fusion tombait au milieu.

_ Emmène-les en sécurité ! Beugla Léviathan. Le fin fond des Abysses s'écroule !

Edenia hocha la tête.

_ Sebastian ! Suis-moi !

Le démon déplia ses ailes afin de se dégager des décombres. Il prit son envol et s'avança vers la Mère des Rats.

Des dragons sortaient aussi des décombres, surpris.

Léviathan rugit et une vingtaine de dragons la suivirent, s'envolant à l'extérieur du repaire. La dragonne noire aperçut les morts-vivants se diriger vers leur cachette. Elle grimaça.

_ Renforcez la sécurité là-bas ! Ordonna-t-elle. Il ne faut pas que des dragons-squelettes approchent aussi !

Quelques dragons partirent du groupe et revinrent vers le repaire, prêts à attaquer les cadavres bougeant.

Léviathan battit des ailes et elle vit un spectacle qui lui glaça le sang. Le tremblement de terre avait formé un immense trou sur un côté des Abysses. La neige disparaissait à travers du Noir, mais un Noir trop noir. Le Néant. Ce n'était pas vraiment noir, ni d'une autre couleur. C'était le Rien. Et ce trou était proche de leur repaire. Elle voyait quelques décombres de glaces se fissurer et tomber dans cet espace inexistant.

_ Pourvu qu'on arrive à tous s'en sortir, murmura-t-elle.

A ce rythme-la, le repaire n'en avait pas pour très longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Léviathan ne voulait pas croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

_Impossible._

Le fin fonds des Abysses étaient encerclés par le Néant, laissant un bref passage pour aller aux étages supérieurs. Tout allait être englouti à d'ici un jour… voir quelques heures !

Un dragon bleu s'approcha d'elle avec quelques uns de ses congénères.

_ Votre Majesté ! S'écria-t-il. Le shinigami et l'ange sont déjà au dernier étage. Le shinigami tue tous les Autres ! Il semble que rien n'arrête leur progression. A cet instant, j'ai envoyé une dizaine de dragons les harceler.

Léviathan hocha la tête en continuant de voler.

_ Tu as eu raison de faire cela. Nous y allons aussi, afin d'essayer de les stopper, voir de les tuer ! Même si j'ai peur qu'on y arrive pas avec ce foutu shinigami ! Va au Nid et prépare les dragons à s'en aller d'un instant à l'autre sur Asshiah.

Le bleu fut surpris, mais aussi égayé.

_ Nous allons partir des Abysses ?

Léviathan tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

_ Oui ! Nous allons enfin nous évader de ce trou ! A nous le Royaume des Rats et la paix !

Le dragon bleu rugit de contentement et il dévia sa trajectoire afin de se diriger vers le Nid, c'est-à-dire au lac de roches en fusion.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews^^  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Le petit Ciel s'est fait violer ? Par rapport au déguisement de chat ? XD Arf... pour Haniel, je te laisse découvrir ces deux chapitres...  
_**

**_Sans-Reflet : XD et ouais^^ en espérant que la suite plaira et sera aussi inattendue^^'  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci encore^^  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Haniel trancha en deux des Autres. Il se tourna vers Norahc qui se donnait à cœur joie de mutiler ces créatures. L'ange vint vers lui une fois que son compagnon eut fini de tuer le reste.

_ D'autres créatures plus puissantes s'approchent de nous, intima Haniel.

Norahc se tourna vers lui et acquiesça de la tête.

_ Oui et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cela soit des dragons ! Après tout, _elles savent tout_ !

Haniel grimaça.

_ Si les dragons qui arrivent sont aussi puissants que ceux sur…

_ Non, coupa le shinigami déterminé. Léviathan envoie seulement ceux qui ont été entraînés par ses soins et avec un minimum de cervelle. Ceux qu'on va combattre seront des dragons forts mais n'obéissant comme simples montures ou chiens de garde.

Un rugissement retentit. Les deux compagnons se tournèrent vers le bruit.

_ Ils arrivent, fit Norahc.

Haniel brandit son épée, prêt à se défendre et à tuer les reptiles volants.

Ils entendirent des bruissements d'ailes, puis des rugissements. Norahc sourit.

_ Les voilà !

En effet, les dragons dirigés par Léviathan arrivèrent. La dragonne intima à sa troupe de rester en arrière pour l'instant. L'Amiral Infernal* s'approcha de l'ange et du shinigami. Elle battit des ailes et elle atterrit, dévisageant les deux intrus.

_ Que me vaut cet honneur de vous voir ? Susurra le reptile volant.

Norahc avança d'un pas et toisa l'immense bête.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là, Léviathan !

La dragonne sourit.

_ De plus, continua le shinigami. Je suis surpris que cela soit toi qui es venue en personne nous accueillir ! Cela faisait longtemps !

Léviathan ricana et elle baissa son immense gueule sur le shinigami, le dévisageant avec son œil mauve.

_ Je t'avoue, je me serai passée de te voir !

Haniel regarda le shinigami bleu. Il connaissait un des Princes de l'Enfer ?

Norahc sourit de nouveau.

_ Oh ! Mais ne le prends pas comme ça ! Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

Léviathan se redressa et éclata d'un fou rire.

_ Je t'ai manqué ? Tu te moques de moi là ! C'est à cause de toi que je suis ici ! C'est à cause de toi que mes soldats sont coincés ici ! Et c'est à cause de toi que mon espèce a été renvoyée dans le Néant ! Comment oses-tu venir devant moi et prétendre que je t'ai manqué ! Misérable insecte !

Norahc éclata de rire à son tour. Il s'essuya l'œil où une larme perlait.

_ Tu es toujours aussi drôle, très chère ! Mais c'est vrai, tu m'as manqué ! Dire qu'à l'époque nous avons failli être proches…

Léviathan grimaça.

_ Failli ! C'est tout ! Car tu m'as lâchement trahi, conspirant avec les anges et les autres démons pour me renvoyer ici ! Moi ! Léviathan ! L'Amiral de l'Enfer !

_ Tu sais que je fonctionne avec des récompenses. Et à ce moment, tu ne me proposais rien ! Même, tu étais sans cesse en train de me rejeter ! Alors qui si tu avais accepté et si tu m'avais proposé un troc, j'aurai été de ton côté !

_ Ben voyons ! Je suis un Prince de l'Enfer, je n'allais pas m'abaisser à fricoter avec un shinigami !

_ Je ne suis pas n'importe quel shinigami.

Léviathan sourit.

_ En effet, tu es aussi légendaire qu'Undertaker ! Mais aussi ignoré de tous car on te connaît sous un autre nom, dans une toute autre spécialité, si je puis dire.

Haniel fixait Norahc sans comprendre. Ce dernier le vit et il se tourna vers lui. Léviathan le vit. Elle ricana, elle avança vers lui et baissa sa gueule, ignorant l'épée-dragon qui menaçait son front.

_ Le plumé des Cieux, commença-t-elle. Tu es aussi un Ignorant ! Laisse-moi te présenter ton compagnon de combat ! Peut-être que tu comprendras mieux son intervention ici !

Norahc la toisa froidement.

_ Tu vas lui dire ?

_ Et pourquoi je ne le ferai pas ? Et puis, s'il est là, rajouta-t-elle, c'est que les Hautes Instances l'ont vu comme inutile.

Haniel hoqueta de surprise. Léviathan sourit.

_ Eh oui, fit-elle. Tu es condamné à disparaître dans les Abysses. Mais avant, laisse-moi te révéler la vraie identité de Norahc le shinigami ! Il est le passeur du Styx ! Voici le Grand et l'Illustre Charon ! Qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un type avide de récompenses et de richesses !

Haniel baissa son bras, regardant le shinigami bleu.

_Le passeur du Styx ! Impossible ! C'est un shinigami !_

* * *

* : Léviathan, en plus d'être l'un des quatre Princes de l'Enfer, est le Grand Amiral de l'Enfer selon la Hiérarchie et l'Ordre Démoniaque.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de réunion. Edenia passa sous la table et elle récupéra quelque chose d'accrocher sous la planche. Elle en sortit une espèce de mallette. Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est la même malle que cette _fois-là_*, non ?

Edenia sourit.

_ Oui, en effet.

_ Comment avez-vous fait pour l'emmener ici ?

_ Disons que ça fait partie de moi, comme le miroir de Léviathan fait partie d'elle.

Sebastian hocha la tête, admiratif. Ciel regard faire la Mère des Rats qui ouvrit la mallette et prit une craie blanche. Elle s'avança entre les deux colonnes étranges et elle dessina quelque chose au sol. Le Comte approcha, imité par le démon et ils scrutèrent les faits et gestes du Roi des Rats.

Edenia dessina un grand cercle d'abord, puis un autre légèrement plus petit en son centre. Là, elle commença à reproduire des arcs de cercle, donnant l'impression d'une rosace. Après un moment, Sebastian distingua un pentagramme à cinq branches. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Vous faites…

_ Oui, fit Edenia. C'est le signe de _tout_ l'univers. Avec les cinq éléments, la composition des constellations majeures et les différentes dimensions.

Le démon fixa le Roi des Rats.

_ C'est une magie très puissante et très vieille.

_ Je sais. Mais je suis un Roi des Rats, je te signale que mon pouvoir égale celui de Dieu et de Satan. Pour moi, rien n'est impossible.

_ Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda Ciel tandis qu'Edenia continuait son dessin.

_ Edenia utilise la magie chaotique. Une des premières magies et puissantes de ce monde. Elle est aussi connue pour son immense pouvoir, destructeur mais capable de produire des choses à la fois magnifiques aussi. Edenia réalise un dessin de rituel représentant en gros tout ce qui lie chaque monde : les éléments, les étoiles, les dimensions. Tout cela est organisé autour du chiffre 5 et pas 7 comme on le croit souvent. Tout est articulé autour et ainsi, il peut donner lieu à une sorte de passage, de porte sur le centre, c'est-à-dire Asshiah, ton monde.

Ciel regarda Edenia. En effet, il vit une étoile à cinq branches avec cinq petits cercles à leur extrémité, la rosace elle-même mettait en forme cinq arcs. La Mère des Rats fixa Ciel.

_ Mets-toi au centre.

Ciel se mit au centre où convergeait les arcs. Sebastian le regarda, quelque peu inquiet. Il attrapa Edenia par le bras.

_ Vous êtes vraiment sûre de pouvoir réussir ?

_ Je l'espère !

Elle voulut se dégager mais le démon la retint.

_ Ecoute petit démon, je ne peux pas dire que tout se passera bien. Mes pouvoirs sont grands mais rien est sur. Nous allons tenter quelque chose de très puissant et de dangereux, autant pour lui que pour moi. Alors laisse-moi faire et observe ! Ou au pire, tu n'as qu'à prier Dieu ! Ahahah !

Sebastian se massa les tempes.

_ Vous êtes fatigante.

_ Je sais.

Edenia fixa Ciel qui ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment. La Mère des Rats tendit les bras vers lui. Elle inspira et elle commença à réciter :

_ _Je suis la gardienne de la clef d'_olam ha-Atziluth_._

Au même moment, le dessin s'illumina doucement d'une lueur rosée, enveloppant doucement Ciel. Un bruit de grondement d'orage l'accompagnait.

_ _J'en appelle sur l'Ancien Pacte d'ouvrir les Portes Perdues._

La lumière grandit et elle prit la forme de tentacules roses, tournant autour de Ciel. Les colonnes brillèrent de blanc, leurs étranges câbles se mouvant aussi.

_ _Je suis la Maîtresse de la Destruction._

Les câbles et les tentacules se lièrent et donnèrent naissance à des sortes de cordes de toutes couleurs. Ils se plantèrent dans Ciel qui hurla de douleur. Sebastian s'approcha mais le regard d'Edenia l'interrompit.

_ _Portant le Fardeau de la Dévastation,_

Ciel tomba à genoux, criant de douleur comme jamais. La lumière grandissait encore, éclairant la pièce de rose.

_ _Entendez mon appel et obéissez-moi !_

Une lumière blanche apparut au-dessus de Ciel et du dessin, parfaitement centré entre les deux colonnes qui semblaient vivre.

_ _Venez ! Passages de Foi !_

La lumière blanche grandit encore plus, devenant un grand cercle à l'apparence d'un miroir, aussi brillant que des diamants. Les câbles sortirent de Ciel et ils se plantèrent dans la Lumière, comme pour la maintenir en place. Le jeune garçon perdit connaissance. Sebastian bondit sur lui, ayant eu l'acceptation du Roi des Rats. Elle fixa un moment cette lumière blanche.

Elle sourit.

_ Nous avons réussi, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

* : Voir Chapitre 55 de _Son majordome, raticide._

* * *

_**A suivre...**  
_


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

**_Bonsoir !  
_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews ;p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray: Ah bon ? Tu aimes bien Haniel ? Pas moi XD Oui, le Styx est le fleuve des Enfers (Royaume des morts dans l'iconographie antique quoi^^) et non, il est généralement représenté comme un vieillard tout sec^^' Non, Ciel n'est pas immortel, il a juste servi à ouvrir le passage grâce à son âme. Oui, c'est clair que ça doit être super chiant au bout d'un moment... la routine doit s'installer...  
_**

**_coccinelle : Merci^^' en même temps, ce n'est pas compliqué et j'aime bien inversé les lettres XD  
_**

**_Yuko-chan : XD Mouahahah et oui, Norach est le Passeur du Styx. Pas si surprenant que ça, après tout, il s'occupe lui aussi des morts, décidant qui passe. Pour le reste... à voir^^  
_**

**_Sur ce... la suite ;)  
_**

* * *

May Linn passa devant la porte où les corps _dormaient_ quant elle entendit des couinements. Elle ouvrit et elle découvrit les rats tourner en rond en couinant. La soubrette ouvrit la fenêtre et elle appela Blancassée. La dragonne arriva vers elle.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Les rats réagissent bizarrement !

Les yeux verts électriques étudièrent les rats qui continuaient de tourner, puis, ils s'approchèrent du reptile volant. Les plus gros produisirent des couinements aigus. La dragonne écarquilla les yeux et elle regarda les corps.

_ Ils sentent que l'âme de l'humain revient !

May Linn se tourna vers le Comte et elle l'observa. En effet, il semblait agité, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar.

Blancassée appela Lassan.

_ Regarde comment va le démon !

Le vert se transforma en humain et la dragonne le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre. Lassan s'approcha de Sebastian et l'examina.

_ Il a encore des fractures ici et là, mais il est mieux. Normalement, il devrait être capable de supporter son âme et de se guérir lui-même.

La dragonne hocha la tête.

_ Lassan et May Linn, restez près d'eux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Lassan, j'ai confiance en toi pour pouvoir les ausculter au cas où.

_ Entendu, commandant.

Blancassée soupira de soulagement. Cependant, elle avança et elle regarda Zéphyr. Le dragon marron était tombé dans le coma, mais son corps vivait encore. La dragonne caressa sa joue.

_ Reviens parmi nous, Sa Majesté va bientôt venir. Ils ont réussi à ouvrir le passage apparemment. Reviens…

La dragonne soupira et elle se coucha près du marron, le voyant respirer doucement et paisiblement.

* * *

Dans les Abysses, Léviathan continuait de défier du regard le shinigami quand un violent tremblement de terre secoua tout l'espace. Tout le monde fut surpris. De ses yeux violets, Léviathan vit une partie se disloquait complètement. Puis, elle tiqua sentant quelque chose d'autre. Elle tourna la tête vers ses compagnons, elle sourit.

Norahc le sentit aussi et il toisa la dragonne noire d'un air mauvais. Cette dernière le sentit et elle ricana.

_ Les Abysses s'écroulent mais elle a réussi ! Triompha-t-elle.

_ Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça ! S'exclama le shinigami en sortant ses poings-griffes.

Il bondit sur elle, dardant ses faux. La dragonne rugit et elle esquiva son attaque. Elle se retourna et elle lui cracha une boule de feu bleu. Norahc l'évita facilement, puis, il sauta de rocher en rocher jusqu'à se mettre sur le cou de la dragonne. Il enfonça ses griffes dans les cervicales de la bête. Léviathan rugit de douleur et elle dégagea ce parasite à l'aide de sa longue queue. Norahc atterrit aux côtés d'Haniel.

_ Ben alors ! Aide-moi ! Ordonna le shinigami. Tu as une épée-dragon je te signale !

Haniel grimaça mais obtempéra. Il sauta sur la dragonne noire, cependant, un dragon bleu arriva et lui barra la route. Ce dernier se prit l'épée en plein œil, transperçant son cerveau. Il tomba, inerte devant Léviathan. L'Amiral grogna en regardant ce corps. Elle regarda de manière haineuse Haniel et Norahc. Elle rugit, intimant ainsi les autres dragons d'avancer.

_ Tuez-les ! Et pas de quartier ! Beugla-t-elle.

Haniel prit son envol et il fonça sur les dragons sautant vers lui. Léviathan cracha de nouvelles flammes bleues sur le shinigami qui les évita. Il tourna autour d'elle, rapidement, afin de l'énerver. Parfois, il la griffait, produisant de profondes entailles. La dragonne était exaspérée et elle se mit debout, dévoilant son corps humanoïde et amaigri. Elle tendit une main et psalmodia une langue inconnue. Cependant, Norahc savait que c'était du dragonique. Il recula mais quelque chose émanait du Prince de l'Enfer. Une aura violette l'entourait, propageant des sortes de mains griffues. Léviathan fit un geste brusque et ces mains décharnées se lancèrent sur le shinigami.

Norahc en évita certaines, il se défendit avec d'autres en les tranchant. Cependant, des mains le touchèrent et l'entailla profondément. Il entendit Léviathan rugir. Cette dernière ouvrit la gueule, une boule d'énergie parcourue de fins éclairs violets et noirs se formaient, grandissant lentement. La dragonne inspira et expira brutalement, projetant cette boule. Norahc l'évita de justesse mais pas assez car des éclairs le brulèrent. De plus, cette boule percuta un amas de rochers gelés provoquant à la fois de fortes déflagrations et la destruction d'une partie des Abysses. Le shinigami lorgna la dragonne et il sourit. Il lui fit un signe de la main. Léviathan écarquilla les yeux.

_ Attends !

Trop tard, le shinigami bleu avait disparu. La dragonne se tourna et elle vit Haniel essayer de se défendre face aux dragons. Elle avança et elle intima aux autres de reculer. L'ange se tourna vers elle, prêt à l'attaquer.

_ Le shinigami est parti. Etrange que tu sois encore là hein ?

Haniel regarda autour de lui, en effet, Norahc n'était plus là…

Léviathan le toisa et elle plongea son regard améthyste dans le regard bleu de ce pseudo-elfe.

_ Tu as le choix entre mourir ici et nous suivre. Après tout, tu dois comprendre que tu as été trahi par le Paradis lui-même !

Haniel abaissa son arme.

_ Suis-nous, les Abysses continuent de se disloquer trop rapidement.

Léviathan rugit et les dragons prirent leur envol, Haniel les suivit, ne sachant plus quoi faire…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

Sebastian caressa le visage de Ciel, toujours inconscient.

_ Il ne se réveille pas ! Cracha-t-il méchamment à l'adresse de la Mère des Rats.

Edenia se tourna vers lui et elle se baissa, elle caressa aussi le visage du jeune Comte.

_ C'est normal, le rituel l'a fatigué. Nous allons le faire passer dans le passage, ainsi, il pourra retrouver son corps. Tu le suivras juste après.

_ Etes-vous sûre que cela mènera sur Asshiah ?

_ Bien sur !

Un nouveau tremblement de terre retentit. Le sol gémit. Edenia se redressa, elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Impossible ! S'écria-t-elle. Sebastian, dépêche-toi de le renvoyer dans le passage.

Le démon le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Mais aller ! Bouge ton cul abruti !

Sebastian obtempéra, il battit des ailes et se trouva au niveau du passage. Il embrassa Ciel.

_ A tout de suite mon âme.

Ses serres le glissèrent lentement vers ce cercle lumineux. Le jeune garçon avait toujours les yeux fermés, quelques larmes avaient glissé, laissant des traînés à cause de la poussière de tremblement de terre. Ciel fut aspiré lentement par cette lumière et il disparut, laissant quelques petites particules brillantes.

_ Vas-y ! Cria Edenia. C'est à ton tour !

Sebastian se tourna vers elle.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire ? Et les autres ?

_ Je dois être la dernière à partir de ce lieu vu que j'ai ouvert le passage, il ne faudrait pas que d'autres créatures nous suivent. Maintenant pars ! Et protège Ciel coûte que coûte ! Nous arriverons et nous fuirons tous dans ma Contrée ! Aller, pars !

Le démon hésita et enfin de compte, il sauta dans le passage.

Edenia sourit.

_ Enfin, j'espère qu'on pourra fuir directement… Ah ! Se lamenta-t-elle. Je sens qu'on va se taper une ordre de plumés trop imbus d'eux-mêmes. Quelle plaie…

Le tremblement de terre augmenta d'intensité, faisant tomber plusieurs fragments de glace. Edenia soupira.

_ Dépêche-toi Léviathan…

Edenia entendit des couinements, elle baissa la tête et vit ses rats. Elle sourit, elle projeta des vecteurs tandis que les muridés grimpaient tout le long et sautèrent dans le passage.

_ Quand le bateau coule, les rats quittent le navire, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, elle entendit des rugissements. Un dragon bleu poussa les décombres et il se pointa devant la Mère des Rats. D'autres reptiles volants étaient derrière lui.

_ Nous sommes prêts à partir.

Edenia acquiesça.

_ Allez-y !

Le dragon bleu hocha la gueule et il se tourna vers ses compères, il rugit. Les autres dragons formèrent des rangs et ils passèrent un par un dans le passage, attendant calmement leur tour. Le dragon bleu fixa le Roi des Rats. Celle-ci le remarqua.

_ Plaît-il ?

_ Si Sa Majesté Léviathan n'arrive pas à venir ici à temps, il faudra sans doute partir sans elle… je ne sais pas où ils en sont avec les autres.

Edenia lui sourit tendrement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sens ta Reine et elle est en route ici… mais avec l'ange. Tu devrais songer à partir aussi.

_ Non, claqua le reptile bleu. Je tiens à vous protéger au cas où.

Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent des rugissements de douleur et des bruits de grognements étranges.

Edenia grimaça.

_ Les immondices des Abysses ont senti le passage ! Merde !

Le dragon bleu rugit en aboyant des ordres.

_ Défendez le passage ! Tuez les Autres ! Tuez les zombies ! Tuez les dragons-squelettes ! Et laissez la place quand Léviathan viendra ! Dépêchez-vous !

Des dragons repartirent, tandis que d'autres essayaient de se faufiler dans le passage.

Edenia eut un rictus.

_ La panique commence à s'installer ! On ne va jamais arriver à s'en sortir ! Léviathan, viens ! Dépêche-toi !

* * *

Léviathan volait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, suivies des dragons et de l'ange. Elle vit que les Autres et autres créatures étranges essayaient de courir, voler, nager de toute leur force. Les yeux mauves se tournèrent vers Haniel qui était en retrait. La dragonne ralentit et elle vint à sa hauteur.

_ Oh le pigeon blanc ! Beugla-t-elle. Grimpe sur ma croupe ! Tu nous ralentis. Aller ! Vite !

Haniel soupira et il attrapa une des épines dorsales. Il se tint bien et la dragonne noire rugit de nouveau, intimant d'aller plus vite.

Elle se tourna vers cinq dragons.

_ Crachez votre feu sur les Autres ! Ils ne doivent pas nous suivre !

_ Pensez-vous qu'on y arrivera ? Demanda Haniel en criant.

_ Aucune idée ! Il le faudra ! Les Abysses tombent en morceau !

L'ange tourna la tête, en effet, la dimension se morcelait, tombant dans le Néant.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64

_**Bonsoir !**  
_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Oui, surprenant, en effet^^ Tu trouves Ciel chou ? Ah bon ? XD A quel moment^^' Pandora Hearts ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends cela... je devrai t'être plus jeter un oeil dessus.  
**_

_**nepheria4 : Merci beaucoup :)  
**_

_**Bocchan-chan : Pour Sebastian, oui, il est tendre, on oublie même que c'est un démon à cet instant... Edenia ne fait pas que de le renvoyer balader XD même si pour le coup de "bouge ton cul abruti" certes^^ En effet, je ne pense que Sebby soit bien d'accord avec ça^^' le pauvre^^' Si Edenia arrive à sortir des Abysses... à voir ! Mouahahah oui Haniel qui se fait traiter de pigeon blanc^^ en même temps, il est avec un Prince de l'Enfer, Léviathan n'allait pas lui gratifier de jolis noms^^  
**_

_**Bonne lecture :p  
**_

* * *

_Quelle étrange sensation. Je me sens endormi… Sebastian ? Où es-tu ? Sebastian ?_

_ Vous voyez bien ! Il est en train de se réveiller ! Claqua une voix grave.

_J'entends des gens qui s'agitent… j'ai peur de me réveiller. Si j'ouvre les yeux, que verrai-je ?_

_ Le Jeune Maître a l'air de faire un cauchemar.

_May Linn ?_

Ciel ouvrit brutalement les yeux, voyant une lumière aveuglante. Il dut les refermer, il n'avait plus l'habitude de voir cela. Et quelle sensation ! Son corps semblait tout engourdi.

_ Jeune Maître ! S'exclama May Linn.

Les yeux vairons se plissèrent et il aperçut la soubrette aux culs de bouteille. Ciel gémit et il se redressa tout doucement sur ses avant-bras. Sa tête lui tournait, il avait l'impression d'être soûl et d'être sérieusement enrhumé.

Il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité du soleil.

_Le soleil… tellement chaud, tellement brillant._

Cela lui rappela cette fois où il était sorti des égouts, haletant et angoissé après la poursuite des rats. Il avait eu peur de perdre son démon qui se faisait massacrer par les muridés. Sebastian… Ciel écarquilla les yeux et il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, le cherchant.

_ Calmez-vous Jeune Maître, intima May Linn.

Ciel vit que le corps de son aimé était à côté de lui, sous sa forme originelle. Il allait le secouer quand une main d'homme et calleuse l'empêcha. Le jeune homme leva ses yeux et aperçut un inconnu dans une armure verte.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Lassan, l'un des dragons du Commandant Blancassée. Ménagez-vous et laissez le démon récupérer.

_ Il va bien ?

L'homme fit la moue.

_ Je ne peux pas dire qu'il va bien. Cependant, les rats sentent que son âme tente de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Comte Phantomhive, vous devriez suivre votre domestique hors de la chambre.

_ Mais…

_ Vous devriez l'écouter, ordonna une autre voix.

Ciel tourna la tête et aperçut la tête de la dragonne blanche.

_ Jeune Maître, murmura May Linn.

Le Comte soupira, il se leva doucement du lit mais avec l'aide de la soubrette. Ses membres étaient terriblement engourdis, il s'appuyait sur la bonne, claudiquant. Il sortit doucement de la chambre, mais avant il s'aperçut dans un miroir. Il ne peut empêcher un petit sourire victorieux.

_Enfin dans mon corps d'origine ! Qu'il est bon de ne plus être dans celui d'un gamin !_

* * *

Dans les Abysses, le tremblement de terre redoublait d'intensité, faisant tomber en morceau la dimension. Léviathan battait aussi vite de ses ailes, évitant les débris. En effet, des morceaux de glace, de rochers et autres choses indéfinissables tombaient sur la petite troupe. De nombreux reptiles volants furent blessés ou même écrasés sous toute cette masse. La dragonne noire rugit, intimant ainsi aux restes des survivants de sauver leur peau.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers le repaire. La cohue générale régnait, les Autres et les autres monstres se battaient avec les dragons restants. D'un part pour empêcher ces bêtes de traverser le passage et d'autre part pour se protéger. Léviathan plongea en plein sur le plafond de leur cachette, complètement détruite à présent.

Haniel se trouvait encore accroché à son épine dorsale, dépité de voir ce spectacle de Cataclysme.

_ Tu es encore vivant l'immaculé ? Demanda le Prince de l'Enfer.

_ Bien sur !

_ Tant pis…

Haniel ne releva pas et il se contenta juste de bien se tenir tandis que la dragonne s'introduit dans un couloir tout juste plus grand qu'elle. Elle se faufila comme elle pouvait, essayant de pousser les blocs, étrangement, il n'y avait pas de dragons. Elle arriva enfin dans la salle de réunion. Edenia était là, accompagnée d'un dragon bleu. Ce dernier s'inclina rapidement.

_ Traverse le passage ! Beugla Edenia.

_ Mais… et nos corps !

_ On avisera ! Nos âmes iront bien hanter ici et là ! De plus, Zéphyr est sur le point de mourir ! Prends possession de son corps ! Il faut que l'une de nous deux soient auprès de Ciel !

_ Et toi ?

_ Laisse tomber !

Haniel descendit et il se posa près du Roi des Rats. Cette dernière lui adressa rapidement un regard et revint sur la dragonne noire.

_ Aller ! Du nerf ! On n'a plus le temps !

Léviathan souffla des naseaux et elle sauta dans le passage.

Edenia se tourna vers Haniel.

_ Saute aussi ! Mais je ne sais pas où tu vas atterrir !

L'ange se prépara, puis, il se tourna vers la Mère des Rats.

_ Je vous retrouverai.

Sur ces mots, il traversa le passage.

Edenia fixa le dragon bleu.

_ A ton tour ! Et pas de discussions !

Le dragon bleu grogna et il sauta… Edenia resta seule, priant que d'autres dragons viennent avant que tout ne s'effondre.

_ Je sens le pire…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

Sebastian inspira brutalement en ouvrant ses yeux. Quelqu'un vint le calmer en lui tenant les bras. Le démon rencontra des yeux verts électriques. Il se crispa et tenta de se tranquilliser.

_ Calmez-vous, intima Blancassée. Votre corps n'a pas encore récupéré de la dernière attaque.

Sebastian respira doucement et il passa sa serre gauche sur sa tête.

_ Tu en as mis du temps à revenir, idiot.

Le Marquis sourit et dirigea ses yeux vermeils sur son contractant. Il fut presque déçu en le voyant.

_ Oh ! Mais tu as de nouveau grandi mon âme !

Ciel s'empourpra et il pointa son doigt sur lui.

_ Attention Sebastian ! Tu risques de le regretter !

Le démon eut un sourire pervers et prit une mine de vierge effarouchée.

_ Ah ! Mais pas devant les autres voyons ! Chut !

Ciel ne se retint plus. Il attrapa un oreiller et le lança sur le démon, il bondit sur lui afin de le taper. Blancassée l'arrêta avant.

_ Calmez-vous, Comte. C'est un démon, c'est forcément débile ces choses-la, ne vous laissez pas influencer par sa langue de vipère.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Ah les dragons ! S'exclama-t-il. Voilà une façon bien étrange de caqueter pour une monture !

La dragonne se tourna vers lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Démon Michaelis, je ne suis pas une _simple_ monture. De plus, vous devriez savoir, vous qui avait monté Sthen, que certains dragons ont un caractère bien trempé.

_ Certes, certes. Cela fait combien de temps qu'on m'attend ? Demanda Sebastian.

_ Deux jours, claqua Ciel.

Le démon parut étonné.

_ Deux jours ? Il m'a fallu deux jours pour réintégrer mon corps ?

Lassan qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte avança et prit la parole

_ Comme l'a dit Blancassée, votre dernière interaction avec le shinigami et les anges ont profondément endommagé votre corps. A vrai dire, le Comte humain et vous-même étiez morts. Vos lanternes cinématiques ont même été déroulées. Vous êtes tous les deux vivants grâce à la magie de Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats. Et pour vous, démon, votre corps a mis plus de temps à récupérer.

_ Je vois. Ah ! Se plaint-il en s'agrippant les cheveux et les plumes. Je crois que j'en dois encore une à ce satané rat ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

_ Remercie-la plutôt ! Cracha Ciel. Car ce n'était pas dans leur but premier de te sauver. Alors sois heureux d'être en vie et d'être près de moi encore !

Les yeux vermeils se posèrent sur Blancassée.

_ Est-ce vrai ? Lâcha-t-il froid et menaçant. Vous alliez me laisser mourir ? Vous alliez m'enlever à Ciel ?

Sebastian se redressa malgré certaines blessures encore douloureuses. Son aura démoniaque se propagea autour de lui, devenant d'un noir encre. Les dragons reculèrent par réflexe, tout comme Ciel. Le démon se rapprocha d'eux, une lueur destructrice dans les yeux.

Le Comte se pinça la lèvre et il sauta sur Sebastian.

_ Stop ! Arrête !

_ Oh que non ! Encore des emmerdeurs qui veulent nous séparer ! Je n'autorise personne à faire cela !

_ Sebastian ! Arrête-toi ! C'est un ordre !

Et là, quelque chose se produisit. L'œil maudit brilla sous l'envoi de l'ordre. Sebastian se retrouva figé, ne comprenant pas. Il regarda Ciel, dubitatif. Son aura disparut et les dragons soupirèrent de soulagement. Sebastian, par contre, était choqué. Ciel, lui, était surpris. Le démon attrapa la tête de son contractant et regarda l'œil marqué.

_ Comment est-ce possible ! Gronda-t-il. Tu ne peux plus m'aboyer dessus, comment est-ce possible !

Les yeux vermeils brillèrent, semblant menacer Ciel. Ce dernier mit ses mains sur les serres de Sebastian.

_ Je ne sais pas et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Sebastian soupira de lassitude et obtempéra.

Ciel se leva, essayant de cacher ses tremblements. Le démon s'en aperçut mais n'en dit mot.

_ Tu devrais reprendre forme humaine, conseilla Ciel. Maintenant que nous sommes de retour au manoir, tu n'as plus besoin de te balader sous ta forme originelle. Et encore moins parfumer tout le manoir avec ton odeur de pourri !

Sur ces mots, Ciel sortit, suivi des deux dragons. Sebastian se retrouva seul, interloqué. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son contractant puisse encore avoir ce genre d'influence sur lui.

Il se recoucha sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Puis il se redressa d'un coup, écarquillant les yeux.

_ Ciel !

Le sol trembla violemment, fissurant le manoir, faisant tomber des objets et des arbres au dehors.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : D'accord, ben j'ai un peu vu et en effet, il y a des trucs qui se rapprochent de mes Abysses (même si les miennes ressemblent plus à nos abysses à nous XD). Oui, Ciel est bien en adulte, enfin adulte... 19 ans hein ! Ben attends, vous êtes masoes et si je vous donne tout d'un coup, plus de suspens et je serai trop gentille^^' hihihi  
_**

**_Pamplea : Eh oui, Ciel est redevenu adulte. Même si ça émoustillait le démon et égayait les fangrils, le Comte a 19 ans dans cette fic donc bon^^ mais comme tu le soulignes, ils peuvent faire plus de choses Hihihi. Ensuite, pourquoi Ciel arrive encore à donner des ordres... bonne question ! Ca a l'air de mettre Sebastian en colère et de faire peur à son contractant par la même occasion... Comme tu dis, c'est un démon avant tout, bien qu'apriori, il ne fasse pas de mal à Ciel. Ben attends, fallait bien que je coupe comme ça :D Mouahahah  
_**

**_Nous allons entamer un nouvel arc ;)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :D  
_**

* * *

Edenia était toujours seule dans la salle, voyant le passage illuminé. Etrangement, les autres dragons ne venaient pas… où étaient-ils ? Que se passait-il ? Puis, elle sentit le tremblement de terre devenir encore plus violent. Elle sortit ses vecteurs afin de se stabiliser.

_ Où sont-ils tous passés ? Je les sens à peine !

A peine elle eut dit cela que des Autres et autres créatures étranges des Abysses rappliquaient en trombe dans le couloir. Edenia écarquilla les yeux. Les dragons seraient-ils morts ?

Edenia brandit son bras, sa lame platine grandit et elle frappa d'un coup sec le plafond. Ce dernier s'effondra en partie, bouchant le couloir. Avec le séisme, cela augmenta l'impact de son attaque et d'autre débris tombèrent vers elle, manquant de l'écraser.

Edenia avait reculé et elle regarda le passage.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle entendit encore les Autres rire et les zombies gémirent sous les décombres. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, se rassurant de ne pas les voir sortir. Néanmoins, ce fut autre chose qu'elle aperçut. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

Un morceau du couloir et du mur avait été dévoré par cette part de Néant.

Edenia regarda le passage et elle pointa ses deux mains en avant.

_ _J'en appelle à vous les cinq sceaux_

_Afin de réaliser mon souhait._

_Il est l'heure de mettre ce passage au repos._

_Et que vous me laissez partir en paix !_

_Rattenderköning devant vous_

_Vous donne le tout !_

Edenia déplia ses ailes qui brillèrent, les câbles du passage vinrent vers elles et arrachèrent quelques plumes platine. Les câbles semblaient les dévorer et ils se replacèrent autour du passage.

Un nouveau tremblement plus violent que les autres se manifesta. La Mère des Rats entendit les créatures abyssales gémirent de peur et de douleur.

Edenia ne fit ni une, ni deux en voyant le passage se rétrécir rapidement. Elle sauta à l'intérieur avant que le Néant n'atteigne son précédent emplacement…

Le Roi des Rats se sentit happée par le passage, étrangement, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans de l'eau… c'était agréable, elle se sentait légère, elle flottait. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant cet instant de paix.

_Serait-ce le Styx ? Surement… maintenant on peut voyager dessus comme bon nous semble…_

* * *

Ciel longeait les couloirs, suivis des deux dragons. Ils restaient silencieux. Puis, le sol vibra. Le Comte se tint au mur, décontenancé.

Blancassée et Lassan l'avaient senti venir et ils tentèrent de rester à leur place. La dragonne fixa le Comte.

_ Couchez-vous ! Ordonna-t-elle tout en essayant de venir vers lui.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une masse sombre se jeter sur Ciel. Un tableau se décrocha et tomba sur l'ombre. C'était le démon.

Ciel avait fermé les yeux par réflexe, cependant, il sentit l'odeur de putréfaction au-dessus de lui.

_ Sebastian !

_ Je suis là, accrocha-toi à moi, intima-t-il.

Le séisme continua de faire trembler toute la demeure. Ciel entendit un craquement, il tourna la tête sur le côté et il vit une large fissure se propager sur le plancher, puis vint éclater le mur. Des débris tombèrent mais Sebastian encaissa les coups.

Au lointain, le Comte crut entendre les cloches du village, récemment reconstruites. Puis, un rugissement retentit, recouvrant les fracas du tremblement de terre.

Après d'interminables minutes, le sol redevint stable. Quelques débris tombèrent ici et là en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Sebastian se redressa, exténué. Ciel le dévisagea et fut surpris. Son démon était… tout blanc à cause de la poussière.

_ Ah ben tu es beau comme ça !

Sebastian lui sourit sournoisement. Puis, il dirigea ses yeux vermeils sur les dragons qui essayaient de s'épousseter.

_ Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-il.

Blancassée le regarda et hocha la tête. Ciel ne comprit pas.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Ce séisme a un rapport avec quelque chose de louche encore ?

Le démon dévisagea Ciel avant de répondre :

_ Les Abysses ont du être englouties dans le Néant.

Le Comte écarquilla les yeux.

_ Edenia !

_ Je ne sais pas, murmura Sebastian. Elle s'en est peut-être sortie.

_ En tout cas, intervint Blancassée. J'ai entendu Zéphyr et cela me surprend. Je vais voir ce qu'il a.

_ Et nous allons regarder l'étendu des dégâts, renchérit Ciel. Et vérifier si nos incapables sont encore vivants.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 67

Blancassée sortit dehors, en enjambant les décombres. De longues lézardes fissuraient le manoir. L'extérieur n'était guère mieux… des arbres à terre, des écroulements de terrain, des élévations du sol… la dragonne crut voir un instant une vision cataclysmique. Elle tourna la tête et elle regarda Zéphyr.

Lassan la suivait, il se figea en voyant le dragon marron.

Ce dernier était parcouru de petites convulsions, ses écailles changeaient de couleur… devenant noir !

Blancassée et Lassan se partagèrent un regard. Puis, ils tiquèrent en sentant l'aura. De part en part du ciel et du sol, une espèce de fine brume grise et rose s'infiltrait dans le dragon marron.

_ C'est l'âme de Sa Majesté Léviathan !

Zéphyr ouvrit ses yeux dorés, devenant violet. Son corps se gonfla et craqua. Les plumes de ses ailes tombèrent. Le dragon changeait complètement de forme et il arracha un rugissement aigu.

Les deux dragons restèrent pétrifiés devant cette scène, ne sachant pas comment réagir et hypnotisé par ce fait remarquable et étrange.

Zéphyr se mit sur ses quatre pattes qui s'allongèrent, prenant la forme des pattes de Léviathan. Ses griffes se renfoncèrent dans le sol tandis que sa colonne vertébrale grossissait et s'allongeait. Les épines dorsales sortaient en étirant la peau. Une couleur fuchsia la paraît. Les ailes s'étirèrent, craquant, la peau devint fine et se teinta d'un côté violet et l'autre fuchsia. Des griffes à l'embout de l'articulation sortaient.

Sa queue s'allongea elle aussi en prenant au bout la forme particulière de feuille de chênes. Elle battit l'air en décapitant les arbres encore debout.

Sa gueule craqua aussi, élargissant sa mâchoire. Il ouvrit sa gueule où une deuxième dentition sortit, les crocs acérés, dirigés vers l'intérieur. Un long cri en sortit. Sa gueule se heurta au sol, se secouant, comme s'il était gêné. Puis, les ailes devinrent encore plus grandes et elles entourèrent entièrement le corps de Zéphyr tandis que des craquements d'os et de peau s'entendaient.

Blancassée et Lassan restèrent stupéfiés devant cette scène.

Après quelques secondes, Zéphyr n'était plus. A la place, une énorme boule noire et fuchsia étendit les ailes. Léviathan ouvrit la gueule afin de débloquer sa mâchoire. Ses yeux violets s'ouvrirent enfin. La dragonne les referma aussitôt, surprise par les rayons du soleil. Elle secoua son long cou et son corps se redressa, dévoilant son forme anthropomorphe et amaigri de femme. Elle tendit la gueule vers le soleil, les yeux encore timidement ouverts. Puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Léviathan se tourna subitement vers Blancassée et Lassan. Ces derniers se prosternèrent, se jetant littéralement à terre.

_ Nous vous saluons, Votre Majesté Léviathan, firent-ils en cœur.

La dragonne les toisa.

_ Relevez-vous. Ah ! Que je suis contente d'être sortie des Abysses ! Cependant…

Ses yeux balayèrent le paysage détruit par le tremblement de terre.

_ … ça a disparu, claqua-t-elle. J'espère qu'Edenia a pu s'en sortir.

_ MAIS QUE FAITES-VOUS ! Tempêta une voix.

Léviathan se tourna et elle écarquilla les yeux.

_ Par tous les feux de l'Enfer, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est étrange de te voir avec un corps d'adulte !

_ Oh ça suffit ! Cracha Ciel. Et baissez-vous ! Vous êtes immense ici ! Même s'il y a eu le tremblement de terre, vous dépassez largement les arbres ! Transformez-vous ou faites quelque chose pour vous cacher !

Ciel repartit dans le manoir, se plaignant.

Sebastian resta devant la fenêtre et il sauta par-dessus, se rapprochant du Prince de l'Enfer. Il regarda le paysage dévasté, puis le manoir. Il laissa échapper un juron.

_ Oh non ! Il est complètement fissuré ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ah ! Tout ça c'est à cause d'Edenia !

_ Ciel gueule parce que je suis forme dragonique, mais toi, Michaelis, tu n'es pas mieux ! En plus, tu es tout blanc !

Le démon leva ses yeux carmin vers elle.

_ Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de m'épousseter correctement et oui, faudra que je me retransforme sinon il va encore bouder ! Et Votre Majesté, vous devriez faire de même. Ciel n'a pas tord sur ce coup-là.

_ Oui, je sais.

_ SEBASTIAN ! MAIS TU FOUS QUOI !

_ Il est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Léviathan.

_ Toujours quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Je dois vous laisser.

Et Sebastian repartit dans le manoir, allant voir son contractant mais aussi voir si les domestiques étaient encore de ce monde.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 68

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos commentaires :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD Et Ciel est plus jeune que moi mais bref^^' Hum... je suis sadique mais je ne suis pas maso mouahahah Mais vous, ô chères lectrices, vous êtes des masoes mouahahah Je te laisse découvrir la suite^^  
_**

**_SisiMi : Ratés ? Mes chapitres sont si mauvais que ça ? XD Hum... c'est vrai que là... tout part en cacahuète mais ! Il y a quand même du rose. Sebastian et Ciel ont rejoint leur corps ! Ciel est souvent de mauvaise humeur donc hein, pas grave XD Ta fatigue est marrante, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas ton quota de sommeil (enfin si) mais pour la review, c'est marrant hihihi Courage ! Un jour tu arriveras à lire (ou pas). Pour Edenia, je te propose de lire la suite, ça te dit ? ^^ Par contre, ouais... Zéphyr est décédé...  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci^^' j'espère que tu aimeras les deux prochains :3  
_**

**_Bon... Alice L. Nightray... Je pense à toi :  
_**

**_Voix On  
_**

**_"Précédemment dans _Son majordome, abyssal_ -en français pas en anglais-." Voix Off  
_**

_**_ Dieu est mort ? S'étonna le jeune garçon, ne comprenant pas. Attends. Dieu est mort ?**_

_**_ Pas seulement Dieu, mais Satan aussi, déclarèrent-elles ensemble.**_

_*image des Abysses qui s'écroulent avec tremblement de terre et des bêtes trop moches qui arrivent*_

_**_ A cette allure, enchaîna Edenia. Ces Univers, y compris Asshiah, vont disparaître, se dévorant eux-mêmes. Les Abysses ont déjà commencé à s'écrouler.**_

_*image du passage ouvert avec Edenia et Sebastian qui tient Ciel comme un pas doué*_

_**_ Mais aller ! Bouge ton cul abruti !**_

_*De retour sur Asshiah, dans leur corps, Ciel et Sebastian sont témoins d'un violent tremblement de terre qui fissure tout le manoir. Dehors, Zéphyr n'est plus : Léviathan a pris possession de son corps afin de se réincarner.  
_

_Pendant ce temps, Edenia a pu refermer le passage... néanmoins, on ne sait pas encore où elle est... et les Abysses n'existent plus***  
**_

_**Voix On**  
_

_**Enchaînés dans un destin plus qu'incertain, Ciel et Sebastian font face... à leur manoir en ruine. Que va-t-il donc se passer ? Non ok, plus sérieusement (ou pas). Où est Edenia ? A-t-elle réussi à s'en sortir ? Les dragons vont-ils rester cacher longtemps ? Est-ce que tout le monde est vivant ? Et que va-t-il se passer après ? Le Paradis ne reste pas de marbre face à cette petite rébellion. Venez vous engouffrez dans un monde où tout part en cacahuète et où l'amour est confronté à une haine sans merci entre le Bien et le Mal ! Mouahahah ! Je délire aussi ! Prochainement dans vos salles... euh non, sur vos écrans d'ordinateur^^' Voici les deux nouveaux chapitres de la soirée !*  
**_

_**Voix Off  
**_

* * *

Une troupe de jeunes se balada dans les allées du cimetière. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, ils se dirigeaient alors à l'aide de lanterne. Ils avaient l'âge ingrat, filles et garçons confondus. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mausolée saillant.

_ Il paraît qu'il y a des fantômes dedans, fit un des garçons. Qui tente ?

_ Moi ! Fit une rousse. Je vais vous montrer qu'il n'y a rien là-dedans !

La fille avança d'un pas et elle grimpa les trois escaliers montant au mausolée. Elle hésita, puis poussa la lourde porte en fer forgée. Cette dernière grinça sur ses gongs. La jeune fille pénétra alors dans ce lieu funéraire. Il était assez long pour contenir quatre tombes, un autel se dressait au fond où un vase avec des roses rouges étaient posées. La jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à l'espèce de vitre reflétant son visage d'adolescente.

_ Ben alors ! Firent plusieurs voix.

La fille hocha les épaules.

_ Il n'y a rien ! L'autre abruti nous a dits que des conneries encore !

Elle se tourna et d'un coup, elle pâlit. Ses amis le virent.

_ Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La jeune fille s'était statufiée, complètement paralysée de peur. Doucement, elle pointa son doigt derrière la petite bande. Le groupe d'ami tourna la tête et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Juste à côté des tombes des Phantomhive ; où de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient d'ailleurs ; la croix arborant un rat enlacé avait été ouverte. La pierre tombale était fracturée, laissant sortir quelque chose. C'était indéfinissable. La chose se leva doucement, craquant sous chaque articulation.

_ Mon-monstre ! Fit un garçon dont la voix tremblait.

La créature souffla de la condensation verte. Les jeunes crurent voir un sourire se former sur son visage pourri, on voyait presque le crâne.

_ Je suis désolée, fit la voix caverneuse. Je n'ai rien contre vous mais, vous allez devoir mourir.

Sur cette phrase, les jeunes partirent en courant, sauf la fille qui se renferma dans le mausolée. Les autres enfants, au total de cinq, continuaient de courir. Néanmoins, ils entendirent un bruit d'aile puis, quelque chose vint se poser juste devant eux. Le cadavre les regarda de son unique œil vitreux. Ses six ailes encore platine s'écartèrent et elles laissèrent place aux vecteurs à l'embout des muridés.

Les ruelles du cimetière furent remplies de cris de douleur et de terreur de ces jeunes adolescents. Les vecteurs reprirent leur vraie couleur platine, devenant plus souple. Le cadavre d'Edenia se reforma en sang et en muscle. Après le dernier humain aspiré, la Mère des Rats s'étira les bras. Elle grelotta.

_ Non mais franchement, se plaignit-elle. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça soit en hiver que je me réveille et que je me retrouve à poil ! C'est bien gentil de me mettre une toge à la romaine, mais le tissu s'est décomposé depuis longtemps ! J'ai froid moi !

Edenia posa ses yeux sanguins sur les cadavres.

_ Pas grave, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je restais ici. Punaise, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont allés se planter en Amérique ? Faut que je traverse un océan entier !

Edenia se stoppa. Elle avait oublié la fille dans le mausolée. Elle sauta et d'un mouvement d'aile, elle se retrouva devant l'architecture funéraire. Elle entendit sangloter. Elle soupira et elle ouvrit la lourde porte. Elle trouva la rousse recroquevillé dans un coin, complètement terrorisée. Le Roi des Rats s'avança, faisant claquer ses _bottes_ de platine. Elle s'abaissa sur elle et elle toucha ses cheveux roux. L'humaine tressaillit et elle pleura de plus belle.

_ Je suis désolée, murmura la Mère des Rats. Je n'ai rien contre toi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Cependant, je dois accomplir quelque chose d'important. Tu vas mourir, tu ne dois pas répéter ce que tu as vu ce soir.

Un vecteur sortit, le rat au bout lâcha un couinement et ses yeux rouges fixèrent la rousse qui lâcha un cri aigu. Dans un ultime espoir, elle se mit debout, courant. Hélas, le rat se planta dans sa nuque et il aspira son sang, rentrant dans Edenia. Une fois finie, le cadavre retomba sans vie. Le Roi des Rats s'approcha et regarda son cadavre, ou plutôt les vêtements.

_ Désolée mais je dois te les prendre. De toute façon, tu n'en as plus besoin, hein ?

Sur ce, le séraphin se transforma en humaine, arborant ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle retira les habits peu couteux, mais pour le moment, c'était mieux que rien. Une fois vêtue, Edenia alla dehors et elle se pointa devant les tombes des parents de Ciel.

_ Je vous promets que je ferai tout pour protéger votre fils.

Edenia se retourna d'un coup, dévoilant une lame platine.

_ Montrez-vous !

Elle entendit ricaner.

_ Bonsoir Votre Majesté Rattenderköning. Cela faisait bien longtemps ! Hihihi ! Vous avez fait un sacré foutoir. Le cimetière a assez de morts comme ça. En plus, de pauvres enfants, vous êtes affreuse.

_ Leur mort était nécessaire ! Ne croyez pas que cela me plait de les avoir tués !

_ Oh ! J'en doute ! Enfin… je meurs d'envie… tellement… Pouvez-vous me sortir une bonne blague des Abysses ?

Edenia abaissa sa lame.

_ Vous êtes vraiment dérangé, Undertaker.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 69

Ciel était dans l'aile des domestiques. De nombreux meubles et des morceaux du mur s'étaient effondrés, bloquant le passage.

_ Etes-vous vivants ? Beugla le Comte.

_ Oui, jeune maître ! Répondit la voix de Finian. Tout le monde va bien, j'enlève juste les décombres pour débloquer le couloir.

_ Très bien.

Ciel se tourna et remarqua que Sebastian n'était plus derrière lui.

_ Mais il est où cet abruti sans nom ! SEBASTIAN ! MAIS TU FOUS QUOI !

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis, le démon apparut devant lui d'un coup. Il foudroya son amant du regard.

_ Tu étais où !

_ Je parlais avec Sa Majesté Léviathan, lui intimant de se transformer sous forme humaine, comme tu lui as sagement demandé.

_ Très bien.

Sebastian regarda devant lui, voyant les décombres et l'étendu des dégâts. Il entendit quelqu'un en train de déplacer ces objets ambulants. Il haussa un sourcil.

_ Quels dégâts… et je sens que je vais devoir tout réparer ! N'est-ce pas, Ciel ?

Le Comte sourit vicieusement.

_ Il n'y a que toi ici qui est capable du meilleur ! Et puis, nous n'allons tout de même pas dormir dans de la poussière voyons ! Si tu as besoin d'aide, il y a les domestiques et les dragons. Et peut-être que même l'ange pourra nous aider !

_ L'ange ? Quel ange ?

Puis, Sebastian se raidit d'un coup, le sentant enfin.

_ Depuis quand est-il ici ?

_ Depuis qu'ils ont essayé d'attaquer le manoir.

_ Oh. Je vois.

Le démon soupira, il allait sortir quand il se stoppa et regarda Ciel.

_ Je vais seulement m'assurer de colmater les dégâts à l'intérieur, fit-il.

Voyant l'expression surprise du Comte, il poursuivit :

_ Si des personnes voient que le manoir n'a pas été touché, voir qu'il est réparé en une nuit, elles vont se poser des questions.

_ Ah. Dans ce cas, oui, je suis d'accord. Tant qu'on pourra dormir dans notre lit sans aspirer la poussière !

_ Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas mon âme !

Sur ce, Sebastian partit et il alla dehors encore. Il regarda Léviathan, toujours sous forme dragonique.

_ Votre Majesté, interpella-t-il. Sans vouloir vous commander…

_ Mais tu le fais quand même ! Lança la dragonne. J'ai compris ! Je me transforme !

Le Prince de l'Enfer fut auréolé de noir et fuchsia et son ombre rétrécit. Après quelques secondes, une femme à l'allure autoritaire toisa le démon en croisant ses bras sur sa maigre poitrine. Elle avait les yeux violets et les cheveux rose-fuchsia. Elle arborait une mâchoire carrée, ses épaules par contraste, étaient fines et élancées. Ses mains arboraient de longs ongles noirs et crochus. Ses jambes étaient longues et effilées. Elle portait, à l'instar des autres dragons, une étrange robe noire et violette, la moulant.

_ C'est mieux comme ça ?

Sebastian fit un peu la moue.

_ On va dire que oui.

_ Comment ça ?

_ On ne remarque pas beaucoup d'humains avec les cheveux roses.

_ Ils sont fuchsias et Lassan les a verts ! Et toi, aussi, tu es encore sous forme démoniaque, sans parler de tes yeux rouges !

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux. Il avait oublié ce détail… sans plus attendre, une nuée de plume l'entoura et il se retrouva en habit de Marquis, arborant sa veste émeraude. Fini les ailes. Fini la queue plumeuse. Fini les cornes. Fini les serres. Le démon sourit à son supérieur.

_ Chose réglée ! Néanmoins, le vert et le rose-fuchsia ne sont pas courants. Loin de là ! Faites attention, ou au pire, on vous donnera des perruques. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai du travail à faire. D'ailleurs, Lassan, Blancassée. J'aurai besoin d'aide. Vous connaissez les BABa du ménage, non ?

_ Plus ou moins, répondit la dragonne blanche.

_ Plutôt plus ou moins ? Demanda Sebastian.

_ Je sais tenir un balai.

_ Tans mieux ! Suivez-moi ! Car après tout, vous êtes aussi logés dans le manoir, alors aidez-moi à tout remettre en ordre avant que Ciel pique encore une colère !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 70

**_Bonsoir mes 'tits rats !_**

**_Comment ça rat bien ? (Je remarque à chaque fois que je dis ce genre de truc, je me prends des vents^^')  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : De rien, tu m'as tendu le perche en plus^^' Hihihi *rire d'Undertaker* Et pourquoi ne pas lire la suite pour connaître la réponse ? Ouais mais non, même si on est dans un manga, là, on est quand même début 20ème, donc victorien... alors les cheveux de couleurs bizarres... ce n'est pas courant. Ca suffit de Norahc avec ses cheveux bleus^^' Oui, Ciel est maniaque ! En plus, imagine s'il dort avec de la poussière... bonjour les crises d'asthme entre autre ! A vrai dire... j'y ai songé pour 69... mais non, je me dis, on va arrêter d'être pervers^^' Néanmoins j'annonce que bientôt ! Il y aura un lemon ! Mouahahah (pas tout de suite).  
_**

**_SisiMi : Ouaiiiss ! Tu as réussi ! *te lance des fleurs virtuelles* Oui mes enfants ! Elle a réussi ! Hallelujah mes frères et mes soeurs ! Hum-hum ! Sérieux ! Oui, Sebastian va tout se taper tandis que Ciel va être tranquille dans le reste de son bureau en bouffant XD pauvre Sebastian^^' Genre, imagine les dragons avec un balai quoi, mythique ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite^^'  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Tout le monde est sain et sauf... Zéphyr n'est plus de ce monde le pauvre^^' mais sinon, oui, ça va, ils vivent tous (encore). Et ouais, c'est un vrai merdier et comme tu peux t'en douter ! Ca va continuer ! Ah ben Ciel, de voir son manoir comme ça... ça ne l'enchante pas des masses. Et du coup, c'est Sebastian qui s'en prend le cul (sans faire de jeux de mots bizarres^^'). Ah ben, dur pour lui de se dire que son démon ne lui suit pas h24 à moins de 2m^^' Ah ben pour Zadkiel... à voir plus tard... Ouais, moi non plus je ne me moquerai pas trop longtemps d'un dragon en train de faire le ménage^^' Pauvre Blancassée XD Elle sait tenir un balai, c'est mieux que rien ! Avec le tremblement de terre, il doit avoir beaucoup de poussière^^ Oui, je pense que le démon a mal calculé son coup en demandant de l'aide aux reptiles volants XD Néanmoins (et je me suis pissée dessus en lisant ta phrase), c'est clair que ça aide un dragon pour la cheminée Mouahahah !  
_**

**_Désolée j'ai supprimé et remis les 2 derniers chapitres^^'  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture :D  
_**

* * *

Edenia resta dubitative devant le shinigami langue pendante.

_ Racontez-moi une blague des Abysses ! Allez ! Donnez-la-moi !

Le Roi des Rats recula.

_ Mais je n'en connais pas !

_ Mais si ! Vous avez du bien entendre ce que disaient les Autres. Faites un effort Votre Majesté ratounesque.

La jeune femme soupira et elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébène.

_ Bon, j'ai entendu des trucs mais je ne sais pas si ce sont des blagues. En tout cas, ces choses ne faisaient que de se marrer.

_ Je vous écoute !

Et Undertaker s'installa sur une tombe, regardant la Mère des Rats à travers sa longue mèche grise. Edenia inspira un grand coup et commença :

_ Manger ! Manger ! On veut manger ! Imita-t-elle avec la même voix. Manger les dragons vieux ! Voilà…

Undertaker ne réagit pas.

_ C'est nul, fit-il.

_ Sans déconner ! Vous croyez quoi ! Que j'allais écouter à longueur de journée les blagues de ces monstres ! Et puis quoi encore !

Le shinigami fit la moue.

_ Vous me décevez, Votre Majesté. Et moi qui espérais tant que vous me racontiez une bonne blague abyssale… c'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé là-bas !

_ Oh ! Ben voyons !

Tout d'un coup, Edenia se raidit et elle pointa son doigt sur Undertaker.

_ Vous avez dit quoi ! Vous m'avez envoyé là-bas pour des blagues !

_ Hum ? Comment ?

Edenia s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par le col.

_ Ne faites pas l'idiot avec moi ! Shinigami !

_ Hihihi. Mais de quoi parlez-vous, voyons ?

_ De ce que vous venez de dire ! Que vous m'avez envoyé dans les Abysses exprès pour des blagues !

_ Oh ça ! Oui.

Edenia le lâcha, dépitée.

Undertaker se redressa et il marcha autour d'elle avec l'allure d'un rapace. Puis, il se pointa devant l'un des cadavres et il commença à l'articuler dans tous les sens.

La Mère des Rats s'assit à son tour sur la tombe.

_ Où devais-je aller réellement il y a deux ans ?

Le fossoyeur continuait de jouer avec son nouveau mannequin. Il ricana.

_ Vous devez vraiment aller dans les Abysses. Par contre…

Un silence. Undertaker essaya de faire sourire l'adolescent en étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

_ Par contre ? Encouragea la jeune femme.

Le shinigami avait un sourire béat sur les lèvres en s'amusant à ouvrir et fermer les yeux de son vis-à-vis inanimé.

Edenia sentit la colère monter en elle. Puis elle se jeta sur le cadavre et l'envoya valser contre une tombe.

_ Vous lui avez cassé un os ! S'indigna Undertaker.

_ ON S'EN FOUT IL EST MORT !

_ Mais je sais qu'il est mort. Vous n'êtes pas très patiente.

_ Dites-moi la vérité ! Dites-moi tout !

_ Sur quoi ?

Edenia inspira profondément. Ce demeuré jouait avec ses nerfs, c'était sur.

_ Si je devais vraiment aller dans les Abysses, pourquoi avez-vous rajouté ce « par contre » ? Vous attendez quelque chose de moi ? Mis à part les blagues !

Undertaker s'assit en tailleur et la regarda.

_ Vous et moi savons ce qu'il se passe dans les Royaumes, surtout depuis la disparition des deux grandes puissances. Le Royaume Céleste m'a demandé de vous emprisonner à jamais.

_ Et c'est ce que vous avez fait ! Que mon âme serait condamnée à hanter les Abysses pour l'Eternité ! Que je n'ai ni le droit à l'Enfer, ni le Paradis, ni même le Purgatoire !

_ Oui, exactement. Mais pas Asshiah ou votre Royaume. Vous avez choisi de mourir, je vous le ferai remarquer ! Car sinon, vous aurez très bien pu vous soigner.

Edenia grimaça.

_ C'était pour protéger Ciel ! Si je restais encore en vie, il aurait eu des problèmes avec les anges et les démons !

_ Et qu'en est-il maintenant ?

La jeune femme soupira, las.

_ Le Royaume Céleste en a après lui… mais uniquement pour me délivrer ! Car avant cela, il a passé ces deux dernières années sans aucun problème !

Le fossoyeur rit aux éclats.

_ Vous êtes marrante ma chère ! Et tellement naïve ! Votre sacrifice ne servait à rien. Le Royaume Céleste a toujours voulu se débarrasser du Comte !


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

Le démon se frotta les mains. Il venait de réparer et de nettoyer les deux principales pièces, c'est-à-dire la salle de bain et surtout la chambre de Ciel. Ce dernier le toisa.

_ Tu as fini ?

_ Oui, mon âme. Ce soir, on pourra dormir de nouveau dans notre chambre et sur un matelas confortable. Qui plus est, est adapté pour quatre personnes ! Ainsi, tu pourras t'étaler comme bon te semble. Pas trop non plus, j'aimerai aussi en profiter !

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil.

_ Si tu n'es pas content, tu as encore ta chambre je te signale ! Sinon, tu peux juste t'employer à reconstruire le manoir !

_ Ah… je crains hélas qu'une bonne partie de ma nuit sera occupée par ces tâches ingrates… Bon, allons voir cet ange !

_ Tu crois qu'il est vivant ? On n'est pas du tout allé le voir depuis le séisme.

_ Oui, je sens sa présence.

Tout en discutant, ils traversèrent les couloirs plus ou moins propres et ils descendirent dans le hall. Finian jetait dehors les meubles cassés. Et les autres essayaient de balayer et de récupérer la poussière. Blancassée et Léviathan se tournèrent en même temps. La dragonne noire ne prenait pas part au nettoyage. En effet, étant donné sa position, elle ne connaissait rien dans l'art du ménage et autres futilités. Après tout, elle appartenant à l'un des quatre Princes de l'Enfer.

Ciel la fixa, intrigué.

_ C'est votre forme humaine, Léviathan ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

Le Comte regarda Sebastian.

_ Il faudra lui donner une perruque.

_ Mes cheveux sont très bien ainsi ! Se vexa la femme.

L'œil saphir se posa sur elle.

_ Non. Aucun humain n'a les cheveux roses ! Cela vaut aussi, pour vous, Lassan. Et d'ailleurs, pour l'amour du Ciel, coupez-moi cette barbe verte ! Si vous restez ici, cachez-vous convenablement ou transformez vous en caillou !

Le Comte se dirigea vers la cave avec Sebastian à ses côtés. Les dragons les suivirent tandis que les domestiques continuaient de nettoyer.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

Ciel ouvrit la cave et il descendit. Etrangement, elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir eu trop de dégâts. Des objets renversés étaient éparpillés mais sans plus. Le Comte vit Zadkiel toujours enchaîner à son poteau. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants.

_ Désolé de vous décevoir, commença-t-il. Je suis encore vivant.

_ Dommage, cracha Blancassée.

Sebastian le regarda et s'approcha de lui. Il remarqua le sceau de la dragonne blanche.

_ Vous l'avez contraint ? Demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

_ Bien sur. Hors de question qu'il soigne ses blessures et qu'il rejoigne les autres plumés !

_ Il ne le fera pas, intervint Léviathan.

Zadkiel leva ses yeux verts sur l'Amiral Infernal. Il eut un triste sourire.

_ Je vois que toute la clique de l'Enfer est ici. Il ne manque plus que le Roi des Rats.

_ Haniel était dans les Abysses, continua Léviathan en ignorant ce que disait l'archange. Je l'ai aidé à sortir de ce trou perdu. Je ne sais pas où il est. D'ailleurs, Charon vous a trahis.

Zadkiel leva la tête vers elle, inquisiteur.

_ Charon ? Pourquoi est-ce que le passeur du Styx nous a trahis ? Et pourquoi on parle de lui ?

La dragonne soupira.

_ C'est vrai… Charon, c'est Norahc. Le shinigami avec les lunettes de soudeur et les griffes en guise de faux.

Zadkiel écarquilla les yeux. Il baissa la tête. Il ricana doucement.

_ C'est… impossible.

_ Mais bien sur ! Eclata Blancassée. Il faut le comprendre, vu que nous venons de l'Enfer, nous sommes les super méchants !

_ Techniquement oui, rajouta Ciel. D'après Sebastian, les dragons dévoraient les humains. Et ici, à part moi qui est humain, vous venez tous de l'Enfer. Et lui, c'est un ange du Paradis ! Alors évidemment qu'il ne va pas vous croire.

Blancassée se vexa.

_ Peut-être, mais on a raison ! S'il ne veut pas nous croire ben… on verra. Déjà, il faut savoir s'il est important Là Haut.

Léviathan ricana.

_ Il n'est pas important. Ils ont jeté Haniel dans les Abysses sans le sortir ! C'est nous, avec Edenia, qui l'avons évacué. Certains des anges, même s'ils viennent de Briah, ne sont au courant de rien !

Zadkiel grimaça.

_ Encore cette histoire d'être ignorant, murmura-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ! Gronda-t-il.

Léviathan se baissa sur lui.

_ Dieu et Satan sont morts il y a plus de 700 ans, lors de l'affrontement des Rois des Rats.

L'archange lui lança un regard noir. Il baissa la tête.

_ Mensonges.

Le Prince de l'Enfer soupira.

_ Laissons-le seul. Il a besoin de réfléchir. En tout cas, tu dois savoir qu'on va faire valoir nos droits. On va se défendre et nous partirons de ces dimensions créées par Satan et Dieu. Tout est en train de tomber en mille morceaux. Le séisme n'était que le commencement : les Abysses n'existent plus et tu le sais !

Enfin, le groupe entier sortit. Zadkiel baissa la tête, réfléchissant et secoué par ce qu'on lui avait dit.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	72. Chapter 72

Chapitre 72

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures.  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ben Undy, il est champion ! C'est quoi ta drogue ? Elle a l'air puissante XD Les Champs Elysées des Enfers... ok ! Oui, mais il y a aussi d'autres fics qui font références à de la philo et autres sous-entendus culturels (et de manière plus subtile qu'ici XD). Nan, mais c'est bien ! Ca veut dire pas besoin de réviser pour janvier ! Vive la fin du monde XD Ah ben cool alors^^' (dire qu'au début je pensais publier un chapitre par semaine XD). Moi aussi, ça me fait une pause connerie entre un sacramentaire et un biface^^'  
_**

**_Kya c'est la seule qui a laissé des reviews, snif, vous trouvez la suite nulle *yeux de chien battu* et en plus, je me suis vraiment pris un vent il y a deux jours XD  
_**

**_Bon, sinon, j'arrête mes conneries et... bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

_ Quoi ? Fit la Mère des Rats. Comment ça ?

Undertaker sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Ce petit bout d'humain a réussi à dégoter un démon et un Roi des Rats ! Il a pactisé avec le démon pour assouvir sa vengeance. Et enfin de compte, ils vivent juste ensemble ! Son âme est pure et impure à la fois. Vous le savez comme moi, le Comte possède une âme puissante mais uniquement si on s'en sert. Les Hautes Instances Célestes ont peur, très peur.

Edenia se gratta la tête.

_ De quoi ? Que Ciel veut remplacer Dieu ? Ricana-t-elle.

Undertaker fit un temps de pause.

_ C'est à peu près cela.

_ Quoi ?

_ Les Hautes Instances ont peur que Ciel vous aide à devenir le nouveau Dieu car votre puissance est comparable à celle de Dieu et de Satan. Ils ont peur car ils ne savent toujours pas où est passé le Signe.

_ Le Signe ?

_ Celui de YHWH.

Edenia écarquilla les yeux.

_ Attendez, ça existe vraiment ?

Undertaker hocha les épaules.

_ Apparemment, oui. Mais on ne sait pas encore où IL se trouve.

Edenia se leva et elle tourna sur elle-même. Elle soupira, elle lança un regard en coin au shinigami.

_ Vous me dites cela mais… qu'attendez-vous ?

Undertaker s'avança vers elle en sautillant, quant il fut assez près, il lui prit les mains. Edenia sentit ses longs ongles noirs sur sa peau.

_ Je veux venir avec vous en Amérique ! Cela fait tellllllement longtemps que je n'ai pas le Comte et son démon ! Et en plus, il y a Léviathan !

Edenia ricana légèrement.

_ Vous vous rendez compte au moins ? Si vous venez avec moi, vous ne serez pas bien accueilli ! D'une, Ciel vous détestera car vous m'avez renvoyé dans les Abysses. De deux, le démon n'apprécie pas comment vous lorgnez mon enfant. De trois, je suis du même avis que Sebastian. Et de quatre, Léviathan déteste tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un shinigami ! Ah ! Et j'oubliais ! Pourquoi devrai-je vous faire confiance ?

Undertaker lâcha ses mains mais il continua de rester près d'elle, collant presque son corps contre le sien. La Mère des Rats déglutit, elle était mal à l'aise.

_ Je sais que je vais être mal accueilli. Et rien ne vous oblige à me croire. Cependant, comme Léviathan, je déteste certains shinigamis. Surtout un.

_ Norahc ?

_ Charon pour être plus précis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est une mode d'inverser son prénom en ce moment. Mais oui. Lui, je ne l'apprécie pas trop.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ N'est-ce pas évident ?

Edenia renifla de dédain.

_ Il est avide de pouvoir, il fait tout le temps des coups foireux et j'en passe.

_ Mais non voyons ! Il n'a aucun sens de l'humour !

La jeune femme grogna.

_ Mais arrêtez de dire tout le temps des inepties ! Vous me donnez mal à la tête !

Le fossoyeur éclata de rire encore. Edenia était répugnée…

_ Et arrêtez de me coller un peu ! Eclata-t-elle en le poussant violemment.

Undertaker tomba sur les fesses, toujours en train de rire.

_ Ahlala ! Votre Majesté ratounesque… Je n'aime pas Charon aussi car il est l'une des légendes du Monde des Shinigamis. Et en plus, comme vous l'avez souligné, il est avide de pouvoir… il a conclu des pactes avec des anges et des démons.

_ Oh ! Je le sais bien ça ! C'est pour cette raison alors ?

_ Oui.

Edenia le toisa, le dominant de sa hauteur.

_ Si vous venez avec moi, acceptez-vous de combattre à nos côtés ?

_ Cela va de soit.

_ Même si vous êtes confronté à vos collègues ?

_ Bien sur.

La jeune femme garda le silence.

_ Vous voulez faire quoi vraiment ? Détruire Norahc ?

_ Comme vous êtes perspicace !

Edenia eut un sourire forcé.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est bon. Et je pars immédiatement ! J'ai besoin d'un moment avant d'aller jusqu'en Amérique ! Je dois utiliser mes ailes à défaut de ma magie, sinon, on me verrait trop facilement ! Comment allez-vous venir ? En utilisant la technique des shinigamis ?

_ Non, comme vous, on me verrait. Je vais tout simplement m'accrocher à vous !

_ Avec mes vecteurs ! Or de question que vous vous cramponniez à moi comme une vulgaire sangsue !

_ Une sangsue ? Oh ! Mais c'est intéressant !

Edenia soupira.

_ La ferme, vous me fatiguez…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 73

Les yeux vairons fixèrent l'horloge, il était bientôt trois heures du matin. Ciel était fatigué mais il ne trouvait pas le sommeil pour autant. Il se leva et alla devant la fenêtre. Il aperçut les dragons ensemble, ils avaient repris leur forme d'origine. Les reptiles volants avaient l'air tous fatigués, ils étaient tous regroupés sous la lisière du bosquet. Blancassée était la plus remarquable à cause de sa couleur. La jeune dragonne était en position de fœtus, sa queue et ses ailes l'entouraient. Lassan était juste derrière elle, la tête posée sur les épaules immaculées de son commandant. Enfin, il y avait Léviathan. Seules ses ailes et ses membranes de peau se voyaient dans l'obscurité. Le Prince de l'Enfer était allongé de tout son long, dépliant ses immenses ailes.

Ciel hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Espérons que personne ne vienne ici… ils sont beaucoup trop visibles.

_ Ils sont tous exténués, expliqua une voix.

Ciel se tourna et il vit Sebastian.

_ Léviathan n'est pas sensée être comme toi ? Que le sommeil n'est qu'un luxe ?

Le Marquis s'avança vers lui en ricanant.

_ Normalement, si. Mais le retour des Abysses, le séisme et remettre le manoir en bon état l'ont fatigué.

_ Remettre le manoir en bon état ? Répéta son contractant. Elle n'a rien fait à part regarder.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Comme toi, remarqua-t-il.

_ Sauf que moi, je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Le démon enleva sa redingote émeraude et se déchaussa. Il se laissa tomber dans un luxueux fauteuil en mettant sa tête en arrière.

Ciel l'observa, rougissant légèrement. Cela lui paraissait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu Sebastian sous forme humaine.

_ Ciel, interpella le sujet de ses songes.

Les yeux vairons se posèrent sur son visage d'albâtre. Sebastian tendit les bras.

_ Viens.

Le jeune homme obéit et il prit les mains tendues. Le démon l'amena à lui et il lui caressa son visage. Il lui sourit tendrement.

_ Te souviens-tu de ta promesse ?

Ciel baissa les yeux sur le côté.

_ Bien sur. Pourquoi ? Tu le veux faire tout de suite ?

_ On verra. Car Edenia est sensée le faire. On va attendre une petite semaine et sinon, je le ferai moi-même.

_ D'accord.

_ Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Ciel le regarda enfin.

_ Non, je ne le regrette pas.

Le jeune homme serra les mains du démon.

_ Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours.

Ciel se baissa et il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres semi-ouvertes de son diable. Il sentit ce dernier sourire légèrement.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

Sebastian soupira et il lui donna un violent baiser.

_ A ton avis ?

Le démon se leva et il se colla contre Ciel exerçant une forte friction. Il avança, obligeant son jeune amant de reculer vers le lit. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux quand Sebastian commença à détacher sa chemise de nuit.

_ Tu es toujours en forme, lâcha Ciel.

Le Marquis se baissa sur lui, envoyant son souffle chaud au visage. Il lécha la bouche de son vis-à-vis.

_ Avec toi, je suis toujours en forme.

D'une forte pression, il fit tomber Ciel sur le lit. Ce dernier ne tiqua pas, il regarda Sebastian déboutonner sa chemise à jabot, la faisant tomber à terre. Puis, il dégrafa son pantalon qui glissa sur ses longues et fines jambes. Ciel déglutit et rougit violemment.

Sebastian se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et il l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains caressèrent le corps menu de son contractant. Les vicieuses allèrent sous son habit de nuit mais Ciel l'arrêta.

_ Stop.

Il rencontra les yeux carmin, surpris.

Ciel ferma les yeux et continua :

_ Ce soir, c'est moi qui fait !

_ Vous ? S'amusa le diable. Serez-vous capable de me sauter dessus et de me faire votre ?

_ Tais-toi !

Ciel changea de position et il se mit sur le démon, tenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**La suite du lemon dans deux jours mes perverses :p  
**_


	74. Chapter 74

Chapitre 74

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD oui, comme dit Undy, ça devient une mode^^' Oulà, ben j'espère ne jamais aller en prépa^^' je suis mieux à délirer en histoire de l'art et archéo XD Pour les DS, ouais, je comprends^^' Ah ben Undy, c'est LE shinigami hein ! Il est génial *_* Hihihi, oui, c'est vrai que c'est assez mimi. Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de tendres moments entre eux... c'est vrai ? Je suis ta drogue ? Enfin plutôt, mes fics sont ta drogue XD arf, ça va, ce n'est pas trop grave ;p  
_**

**_Sur ce... voici la suite :)  
_**

* * *

Ciel était au-dessus de Sebastian. Son cœur battait la chamade et il tremblait, à vrai dire… il était terrifié ! Après tout, c'était toujours le démon qui dominait leurs ébats… Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? En plus, ce stupide diable lubrique lui envoyait un sourire quelque peu moqueur.

_ Et bien alors ? Bocchan ? Susurra la bête. Etes-vous décidé à faire quelque chose ou pas ? Vous ne voulez plus me dominer ?

Ciel rougit violemment.

_ Oh que si Sebastian ! Et prépare-toi au pire !

Le démon ricana.

_ Je demande à voir !

_ Tais-toi et subis ! Ordonna Ciel.

Le Comte se baissa sur lui, l'embrassant violemment, lui mordant presque les lèvres. Puis, il se détacha pour venir mordiller sa jugulaire. Il sentit son amant respirer plus vite et retenir des gémissements. Les mains débutantes laissèrent celles du démon pour venir caresser son visage, retraçant ses formes. Puis, les doigts de Ciel descendirent sur le torse de son vis-à-vis, effleurant ses muscles. Ils remontèrent vers un bouton de chair et le jeune homme commença à le tourner entre son pouce et son majeur. Son autre main caressa du bout du doigt la ligne du ventre, lentement, doucement.

Le jeune homme se redressa et il croisa les yeux sanguins de la bête. Ils exprimaient à la fois du désir et de l'amusement. Ciel rougit de nouveau et il arrêta tout.

Sebastian fut surpris et avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, Ciel attrapa un coussin et le mit sur son visage en criant :

_ Arrête de sourire et arrête de me regarder !

Au début quelque peu décontenancé, le Marquis éclata de rire.

_ C'est étendu, Bocchan, fit-il avec une voix étouffée par le coussin.

Il sentait son protégé trembler de tous ses membres. Doucement il enleva le coussin et il attrapa le visage de Ciel cramoisi. Il plongea ses yeux rouges dans l'œil saphir et l'œil maudit.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, murmura-t-il. Et je dois l'avouer, rien que de penser que je peux être ton pantin dans tes mains innocentes m'excitent. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et prends-moi. A vrai dire, j'ai toujours été le dominant. Comme on dit, il y a une première fois à tout.

_ Hum.

Les bras du démon se laissèrent tomber et il lança un regard rempli de stupre à son vis-à-vis.

_ Bocchan, susurra-t-il. Il semble que votre domestique ait fait de nombreuses bêtises, vous devriez me punir, non ?

Ciel rougit encore plus comme si c'était possible. Puis, il afficha un sourire sadique. Ses mains attrapèrent le cou du démon, comme s'il voulait l'étrangler.

_ Tu as tout à fait raison, Sebastian. Et je vais m'y employer de suite !

Sans préavis, le jeune homme mordilla un des boutons de chair de Sebastian, presque violemment. Une de ces mains griffa son ventre jusqu'à pénétrer sous son sous-vêtement. Le Marquis était déjà bien excité vue la chose rigide qu'il venait de toucher. Il attrapa ce dard sans hésitation et il commença de violents va-et-vient, butant contre sa peau.

Sebastian respirait de plus en plus vite, frissonnant légèrement. Il mit une main devant sa bouche, il avait envie de gémir, il avait envie de crier.

Ciel remonta vers son cou en léchant, laissant une trace humide et brûlante. Il laissa ses dents effleurer sa jugulaire, puis il remonta vers ses lèvres en aspirant sa langue. Ce fait laissa échapper quelques gémissements de la part de la bête qui commençait à bouger sur lui-même.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, partageant leur salive. Ciel continuait ses va-et-vient, sentant ce membre devenir plus gros et tremblant. De son autre main, le jeune homme baissa le sous-vêtement de Sebastian et il s'assit califourchon sur lui, continuant de le manualiser. Il amena son autre main à sa bouche et il suça tous ses doigts.

_ Regarde-moi, Sebastian.

Le démon ouvrit les yeux et il croisa le regard de Ciel finissant de lécher ses doigts. Le Marquis déglutit difficilement. Puis, il frissonna en voyant la main enduite de salive se diriger sur son anatomie douloureuse et déjà en train de se faire martyriser. Pendant que Ciel administrait toujours des gestes devenant de plus en plus délicats, il toucha l'extrémité de son dard avec deux doigts. Il réalisa de petits cercles, allant lentement sur l'anatomie du diable.

Sebastian avait du mal, vraiment du mal à continuer de regarder Ciel. Il essayait de retenir ses gémissements comme il pouvait. Tout à coup, son jeune amant le manualisa plus vite, son extrémité buta à chaque fois contre ses doigts humides.

_ Ah ! Gémit Sebastian en mettant sa tête en arrière. Ciel ! Aaah !

Content de son effet, son contractant se baissa entre ses cuisses et il lécha toute la longueur de ce dard. Il vint au bout et suçota rapidement, aspirant la peau comme pour faire un suçon. De sa main encore humide, il écarta les jambes du démon. Ciel avala entièrement l'anatomie de Sebastian tandis qu'il pénétra un premier doigt en lui.

_ Oooh ! Ciel ! Pitié !

Cependant, le Comte ne ressentait aucune pitié et il planta ses dents dans le membre tremblant. Ceci eut l'effet de faire jouir Sebastian, qui se répandit dans sa bouche sans ménagement.

_ Ciel ! Ah ! Bocchan ! Avalez-moi !

Le Comte avait déjà avalé une partie et pendant qu'il mettait un deuxième doigt en son amant, il se leva et se baissa sur Sebastian. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mêlant leurs langues. Le démon écarquilla les yeux surpris et couina doucement dans la bouche de son protégé.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapitre 75

Ciel s'amusait à lui donner le reste de sa propre semence, l'obligeant à avaler aussi. Il se retira de ses lèvres, laissant un filet blanc-lait les unir encore.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Vous êtes mesquin, Bocchan.

Son jeune amant sourit et il introduisit un troisième doigt en lui, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux. Et son autre main vint caresser ses bourses.

_ Boc… Ah ! Nnnn !

Ciel eut un sourire vicieux.

_ Mesquin ? Dis-tu ? Ne suis-je pas plutôt gentil avec toi ?

_ Ah ! Bocchan ! Oh si ! Vous êtes bon. Tellement bon !

Puis, Ciel arrêta tout et s'enleva du corps du démon. Ce dernier était surpris.

_ A quatre pattes ! Immédiatement !

Sebastian s'exécuta, se plaçant en même temps correctement sur le lit. Ciel vint le rejoindre et il griffa le dos du Marquis. Il souleva sa chemise de nuit et il commença à s'avancer vers les fesses du démon. Le Comte déglutit et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il tâtait l'orifice de chair déjà bien ouvert.

_ Faites-moi mal ! Rugit le diable.

Ciel leva les yeux vers lui, toujours tête baissée. Il sourit.

_ Comme tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après.

Il empala son membre en son amant. Sebastian se raidit et gémit complètement. Si tout le monde dormait encore, cela relevait du miracle là !

Ciel commença à bouger en lui et il agrippa les cheveux corbeaux du Marquis. Il fit de lents va-et-vient, faisant soupirer de plaisir le démon parti au royaume de la luxure. Ciel se sentait bizarre, c'était étrange de dominer, il était en Sebastian. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui le contrôlait complètement. Son membre tendu était serré dans cette antre humide et rugueuse. Mettant une main sur les hanches du diable, Ciel changea l'angle de pénétration, allant plus vite en même temps.

_ Aah ! Oh ! Bocchan ! Plus vite ! Plus profond ! Oui !

Ciel ne se fit pas prier et il accéléra, rentrant complètement sa longueur dans la bête infernale. Sebastian gémissait, couinait, grognait parfois. Le Comte sentit l'excitation le prendre de plus en plus, il ne savait pas s'il allait durer encore longtemps. Les cris de son amant ne l'aidaient pas du tout. Pris dans un élan de violence, il ajusta un coup de butoir brutal. Ceci eut l'effet que Sebastian se cogna au mur.

_ Tu vas bien ! S'affola Ciel.

Il croisa les yeux carmin, complètement embaumés de plaisir.

_ Oui, continue ! Encore !

Surpris, Ciel réitéra ses coups. A force, ils s'approchaient du mur. Sebastian mit ses mains sur la tapisserie et il se redressa au fur et à mesure des coups administrés en lui. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvèrent dos à ventre. Ciel caressa son visage d'une main, il embrassa son cou et lécha son oreille. Il changea de nouveau l'angle de pénétration, se mettant à présent dans la même position que le démon. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, rendant la chaleur brûlante et la friction plus sensible.

_ Aaaa ! Bocchan ! Aaaaah ! Ah !

Ciel venait de lui toucher un organe délicat. Voyant son effet, il sourit et il imposa un rythme plus soutenu, butant à chaque fois contre. Sebastian mit la tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, il quémanda les lèvres de son amant.

Ciel s'approcha de lui, soufflant son haleine chaude dans la bouche quémandant un baiser. Le Comte tira la langue et vint lécher les lèvres de son partenaire. Sebastian voulut le mordre, frustré. Ciel recula et il attrapa son cou, l'étranglant presque.

_ Non. Non. Non, murmura-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien, Sebastian.

Il attrapa la tête du diable et la baissa tandis qu'il lui administrait des coups de butoir rapides et violents. Sebastian criait à tue-tête, ne savant plus quoi ressentir. Puis, il sentit tout son corps frissonner de plaisir. La main de Ciel vint de nouveau caresser son visage, redessinant ses lèvres. Le démon attrapa ses doigts et les suça. Il lâcha un gémissement orgasmique.

Ciel haletait, il sentait l'anneau de chair se refermer sur lui. Quant il entendit Sebastian gémir de cette façon, il se répandit en lui, complètement enivré de plaisir. Il se retira doucement et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, perdant l'équilibre de ses jambes. Sa chemise humide était redescendue sur son intimité.

Sebastian essaya de reprendre sa respiration et il bougea. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et lui donna un baiser.

_ Tu es très… brutal ! Fit-il avec un sourire. Mais très excitant. Ah ! Je crois que je te demanderai souvent de me dominer dans ce cas.

Ciel le toisa froidement.

_ Pas tout le temps ! J'ai des crampes aux jambes et aux hanches à force de bouger en toi !

Le démon éclata de rire.

_ Je crois que j'ai envie de dormir maintenant*.

_ Moi aussi, intima Ciel.

Le Comte vint se lover contre la poitrine de Sebastian. Ce dernier caressa ses cheveux.

_ La prochaine fois, on le fait avec plus de lumière !

_ Tais-toi et dors ! Pervers !

* * *

**__**_* : Oui, Sebastian veut dormir car ce n'est pas tout, mais sortir des Abysses, retaper le manoir et tout... ce n'est pas de tout repos ! Et comme il l'a dit dit dans la chapitre 73, il me semble, passer d'un univers à l'autre fatigue n'importe quelle créature y compris un Prince de l'Enfer et un démon._

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapitre 76

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : Oui, en effet, c'est la dèche, mais bon, c'est comme ça, snif... Moi aussi à vrai dire, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais en fin de compte, je me suis tapée un gros trip dessus et voir Sebastian dominé... ça change un peu^^' et ça révèle aussi les penchants sadiques de Ciel :D Néanmoins... dans le prochain lemon (et surement le dernier de cette fic) je pense que je retournerai aux bonnes bases : un Sebastian dominant^^'  
**_

_**Bocchan-chan : Tu sais que je me suis limite fait pipi dessus en lisant tes reviews ? XD j'étais pliée en deux mouahahah ! Bref sinon... oui Undy est complètement décalé de la réalité^^ Mon Dieu, je me demande ce que les dragons peuvent penser devant lui (ils seraient peut-être comme Edenia, à essayer de la frapper, voir de le tuer^^'). Ah ben Sebby il a été servi quand même, bien qu'il était un peu chiant au début, au risque de vexer son Ciel^^' Et ouais, ça fait peur un Ciel dominant XD Tellement risible bien qu'il est aussi mignon (je pense notamment avec le coup de l'oreiller dans la gueule). Heureusement que c'est un démon hihihi Puis bon... j'ai envie de dire... Sebastian est quand même un brin masochiste ! Il a accepté de se faire traiter comme un chien depuis le contrat (je pense en particulier à une image humouristique d'un nosebleed de Sebby après des ordres insultantes de la part de son jeune contractant Mouahaha)... donc le voir ici en train de se demander d'être dominé, puni et d'avoir mal... XD Voilà quoi hein ! Roooo tes ailes blanchissent ? C'est balo ça XD Si après toutes ces années (2 en fait en comptant son nouveau -et seul- sport), fallait bien que Ciel sache s'y faire. Après tout, il a eu un bon prof ;) m'enfin, c'est juste là, car oui, ce n'est pas souvent que Sebastian est dominé. Il le dit d'ailleurs lui-même et il était encore "vierge" à cet endroit-là (bon ok, c'est dur d'imaginer un démon chaste de partout^^') Hihihi, oui, en plus, il a aimé son coup dans le mur ! Le bougre ! XD Non mais là... j'imagine trop la scène avec la lumière et Ciel qui se pointe avec une pelle et frappe son démon parce qu'il le regarde ! Et comme tu dis, ça risque de lui plaire ! Ahahah !Ne t'inquiète pas, tes jeux de mots ne sont pas nuls, mais marrants XD  
**_

_**Sur ce... la suite :p  
**_

* * *

Edenia soupira et elle regarda de mauvais œil le cercueil qui était devant elle. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Enfin la question était surtout : mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté de suivre ce fou !

La jeune femme soupira encore et elle se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière elle. Elle entendit toquer.

_ Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et ses yeux sanguins se posèrent sur le shinigami arborant un grand sourire.

_ J'ai trouvé quelque chose pour vous vêtir cette nuit ! Triompha-t-il.

_ Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce donc ? Vous connaissant, ça doit être quelque chose de morbide ou tiré d'un cadavre.

_ Oh ! Comme vous êtes maligne ! Oui, ça vient d'un cadavre. Une femme qui est tombée des escaliers. Elle n'avait plus besoin de ça alors…

Il sortit de derrière son dos… une nuisette transparente en dentelle.

La Mère des Rats sentit ses cheveux et ses poils s'hérisser. Elle resta pétrifiée devant cette scène complètement loufoque. Elle ricana doucement, exprimant clairement son ras-le-bol et son embarras. Elle leva ses yeux sur le fossoyeur qui arborait toujours ce sourire de dément.

_ Vous avez un sérieux problème, Undertaker. Non mais c'est quoi ça ! C'est quoi votre problème ! Vous êtes toujours en train de me coller, espèce de psychopathe !

_ De vous coller ? Mais c'est vous qui parlez de sangsue tout à l'heure ! Vous avez la mémoire courte. Et vous ne trouvez pas cette adorable petite chose mignonne ? Fit-il en remuant la nuisette.

Edenia ferma les yeux et inspira doucement.

_Zen… restons zen… Aaaaah !_

La Mère des Rats ouvrit les yeux et deux vecteurs sortirent de son dos, déchirant son habit.

_ Dehors ! Rugit-elle en propulsant le fossoyeur hors de sa chambre.

Edenia sauta vers la porte, elle la ferma à clef. Elle entendit le shinigami rire aux éclats.

_ Vous êtes trop drôle ! Fufufufu ! Hahahahah ! Ah ! J'ai vu le paradis ! Moi qui rêvais d'être jeté par des vecteurs !

_ Quoi ? S'indigna Edenia derrière la porte. Vous avez fait tout ça pour mes vecteurs ?

_ Oui ! Votre Majesté ratounesque ! Vous savez je suis fan de la peste noire que les rats ont véhiculé avec leur bubon ! Ah ! C'était mon fantasme !

Edenia pâlit.

_ Ce n'est pas la faute des rats d'abord ! Et puis bonne nuit !

_ Mais c'est ma chambre ! Vous ne voulez-vous qu'on dorme tous les deux dans le cercueil ?

_ Surtout pas ! Bonne nuit !

La jeune femme lâcha un nouveau soupir et elle regarda de nouveau le cercueil.

_ Bon… murmura-t-elle. Pas le choix ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de le suivre…

Elle enleva son haut déchiré par les tentacules-rats et elle s'installa dans le cercueil comme elle le pouvait.

_ Un cercueil… non mais je te jure ! Mon corps a passé déjà deux ans là-dedans ! Essayons de dormir, demain il faudra voler jusqu'aux Etats Unis…

Le Roi des Rats ferma les yeux et elle sortit ses ailes platine, s'enroulant dedans.

_ Ciel…

* * *

Elle gémit et elle se tourna de côté, se heurtant au cercueil. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, difficilement. La lumière du soleil lui brûlait les yeux.

_ Bonjour, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Edenia se figea sur place et elle tourna lentement la tête, découvrant Undertaker à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle brandit son bras où sa lame platine sortit. Ceci fit reculer le shinigami qui ricana.

_ En voilà des manières de saluer quelqu'un ! Je vous ai préparé un thé avec des biscuits sablés !

Pendant qu'il lui emmenait un plateau avec la tasse et les gâteaux en forme d'os, Edenia se cacha la poitrine avec ses ailes et elle tendit un doigt sur lui.

_ Que faites-vous là ! J'avais fermé la porte à clef !

_ Ah bon ? Mais je suis chez moi, c'est normal que je puisse rentrer dans toutes les pièces comme bon me semble !

Les yeux vermeils continuèrent de lancer des éclairs sur le shinigami. Undertaker la regarda et il soupira.

_ Votre Majesté Rattenderköning, ne soyez pas autant sur la défensive. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre corps, alors le voir nu et en parfait santé ne va pas me faire d'effet ! Mangez, on va devoir faire un long voyage.

Edenia continua de cacher sa poitrine avec deux de ses six ailes tandis qu'elle trempa un biscuit dans le thé. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs servi dans un bécher.

_ Le voyage va être très long, déclara-t-elle après un long silence. J'utiliserai les courants forts afin de planer sans me fatiguer et gagner ainsi de la vitesse.

Undertaker s'assit sur le banc et la regarda.

_ Cela va de soi. Il faudrait partir dans une heure ou deux.

Edenia acquiesça.

_ Oui. On a énormément de choses à faire…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapitre 77

Le soleil tenta de percer les épais rideaux. Ciel dormait encore tranquillement. Sebastian le regardait avec tendresse, observant son torse se soulever et s'abaisser lentement. Puis, il se raidit en sentant plusieurs auras. Il grimaça.

_ Oh non, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, essayant de ne pas réveiller son jeune amant et il attrapa à la volée ses vêtements. Il alla dehors. Il aperçut Léviathan debout avec ses compères.

_ Votre Majesté, commença-t-il.

La dragonne posa ses yeux violets sur le démon.

_ Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire.

_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Vous oubliez les humains aux alentours !

Le Prince de l'Enfer hocha les épaules.

_ Il fallait s'en douter. Après tout, ceux qui ont pu en réchapper sont aux alentours.

_ Et ils se sont tous regroupés !

Plusieurs rugissements brisèrent l'atmosphère. Sebastian se pinça les arcades du nez. Et voilà que de nouveaux problèmes s'invitaient, comme si ce n'était pas assez. Les cris se rapprochèrent, de plus en plus bruyants.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas se taire ! Ils vont réveiller Ciel ! Maugréa le démon.

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, il entendit les fenêtres s'ouvrirent à la volée.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir encore ! Hurla le Comte de mauvaise humeur. Sebastian !

Le Marquis se tourna vers son amant en affichant un grand sourire.

_ Ce n'est rien mon âme ! Repose-toi ! Je discute justement avec Sa Majesté Léviathan pour élucider ce problème d'envergure…

_ Ce sont des dragons !

_ Et bien, je dirai que oui. Hélas, rajouta-t-il plus bas.

Léviathan se tourna vers Blancassée et Lassan.

_ Essayez de regrouper tous les dragons et emmenez-les dans des repaires discrets. Ils doivent rester vigilants et prudents jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Edenia.

La dragonne des neiges observa un moment le Prince de l'Enfer.

_ Etes-vous sûre que Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats va venir ?

_ Bien sur ! Un rat est un rat ! C'est une vermine résistante, clama-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il faut juste lui donner le temps de revenir. Allez hop !

La blanche et le vert prirent leur envol, se dirigeant vers les rugissements. Ils répondirent eux aussi à l'appel.

Ciel fulminait.

_ Mais qu'ils arrêtent de beugler ! Ils vont avertir le village ! En plus, le ciel est dégagé ! Stupides dragons ! Sebastian ! Viens ici immédiatement !

L'interpellé soupira et il envoya un regard noir sur la dragonne noire. Cette dernière sourit.

_ Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! Se moqua-t-elle. De plus, tu es de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur mon pauvre Michaelis ! Ah non, pardon, Sebastian !

Et le reptile repartit dans un fou rire.

_ Vous le prenez comme ça alors ? Lança Sebastian. Très bien ! Dans ce cas, je vais vous accorder la même considération qu'envers Edenia ! Elle a vraiment détint sur vous ! Cachez-vous au lieu de vous gausser comme une chèvre !

Léviathan se stoppa immédiatement, surprise. Sebastian vit ses babines trembler. Le démon appréhendait quelque peu malgré tout, il venait de manquer de respect à l'un de ses supérieurs. La dragonne éclata de rire encore, se vautrant à terre en agitant les ailes.

_ J'ai bien fait de sortir des Abysses ! Ahlala ! Trop marrant.

Sebastian était dépité, il soupira et il tourna les talons, se dirigeant dans la chambre de Ciel. Le Marquis fit face à son jeune amant, assis sur le lit. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

_ Non, Ciel. Non, devança le démon. Je n'y suis pour rien ! Léviathan s'en occupe avec Blancassée et Lassan. Et ne viens pas te plaindre à moi ! Ou pire, me prendre comme bouc-émissaire ! Quoique… si ça permet d'être puni comme la nuit dernière, ajouta-t-il songeur.

Le Comte rougit et il agrandit ses yeux.

_ Pervers ! N'as-tu pas fini de penser à ça à tout bout de champ ! Et ces sales lézards ! Ils sont aussi discrets que des éléphants ! Qu'allons-nous faire ! ET C'EST TOUJOURS AUTOUR DE MON MANOIR !

Le démon soupira et il s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

_ Je sais. Mais je sens que ce n'est rien face à ce qu'il va suivre.

Ciel le dévisagea.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Et bien, je sens le pire. Quoi je ne sais pas, mais on n'en a pas encore fini ! Déjà, il faut attendre Edenia –si elle est encore vivante –et surement s'attendre à ce que le Paradis nous renvoie son armée d'anges guerriers…

_ De bonnes nouvelles en perspective quoi… enfin, j'espère qu'Edenia va vite venir ici et on pourra ainsi partir dans son Royaume… et être enfin tranquilles depuis le temps !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapitre 78

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD Oui, Undy a vu le Roi des Rats nue o_O mais... ! XD Eh ben Sebby oui, il peut assez faire l'amour quant il veut (ou plutôt quand son protégé veut vraiment hein ! Bien qu'il soit quand même content comme tu le soulignes ;) )  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci beaucoup :) ça m'encourage d'essayer de rédiger la suite et fin de cette fic^^' (même si j'ai l'impression que ça vire en cacahuète^^').  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :D  
_**

* * *

Le vent frais battait son visage. Les nuages passaient entre ses longues ailes brillantes. Edenia plissa ses yeux vermeils afin de voir l'étendu du ciel. Elle avait revêtu sa forme monstrueuse de Roi des Rats. Sans préavis, elle piqua vers le sol, ou plutôt l'océan. Elle entendit rire. Elle dirigea son regard vers son vecteur déployé, tenant par la gueule l'habit du fossoyeur.

_ Hihihihi ! C'est trop bien ! Plus vite Votre Majesté ratounesque ! Je veux aller dans l'eau voir les requins.

Edenia leva un sourcil.

_J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas de requins… dommage._

Elle déploya son vecteur et elle immergea Undertaker sous l'eau salée. Elle soupira.

_Je dois absolument les rejoindre ! Ciel, attends-moi !_

* * *

Norahc était accoudé à une des colonnes de l'église. En face de lui, Pierre se tenait avec deux autres _hommes_. Le premier était grand, élancé aux longs cheveux blancs ondulés. Ses yeux dorés fixaient le shinigami. Il tenait un glaive où figurait une étoile à six branches. A ses côtés, se tenait un adolescent d'environ 13 ou 14 ans. Ses cheveux mi-longs et ses yeux se coloraient d'airain. Son visage ressemblait à celle d'une petite fille, rendant ainsi difficile de savoir quel était son sexe. Il tenait dans sa main droite une canne en or.

_ Alors ? Commença le shinigami. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Nous y allons ?

_ Bien sur, répondit l'enfant d'une voix douce mais non moins autoritaire.

Il s'approcha vers le Passeur.

_ Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. A défaut de LE trouver, il faut les sacrifier, pour le bien de l'Univers.

Norahc haussa un sourcil.

_ Elle est puissante, vous le savez bien et elle a réussi à s'en sortir ! Avec une bonne partie des troupes de Léviathan !

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés eut un sourire en coin.

_ Nous l'avons sous-estimé mais elle ne l'a pas encore rejoint. Même s'il y a l'Amiral Infernal, ses dragons ainsi que le démon, nous pouvons en venir à bout.

Le shinigami soupira, las.

_ Même si vous faites parti du Haut Conseil, sachez qu'ils savent bien se défendre.

_ Nous devons les avoir, répliqua le jeune garçon. Nous n'accepterons pas de nouvel affront !

_ En parlant d'affront, enchaîna Norahc. Qu'est donc devenu Haniel ?

_ Pour sa sécurité, répondit l'homme bouclé. Il reste dans une partie de Briah, sous les soins de notre magie.

Le shinigami ricana.

_ Vous l'avez emprisonné. Avez-vous peur que d'autres anges, voir d'autres créatures connaissent la vérité ?

Le jeune garçon le fusilla du regard.

_ C'est de votre faute si on a du le maintenir dans cette partie du Paradis. Vous auriez du faire quelque chose !

_ Par quelque chose ? Vous voulez dire « tuer » ? Est-ce bien cela ? Seigneur Métatron ?

_ Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela. Il croit juste que nous sommes dans le doute car vous l'avez abandonné et il a été sauvé par un monstre de l'Enfer !

_ Dire que Léviathan est un monstre, est exagéré. Elle est bien douce pour une abomination.

Métatron le dévisagea, impassible. Il pointa sa canne vers le Passeur.

_ Nous savons que vous courez après elle, mais sachez qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire. Et nous avons un œil sur vous.

_ Sans compter, intervint l'homme aux cheveux bouclés, que quelqu'un de votre monde veut votre tête.

Cette fois-ci, Norahc éclata de rire, sous l'œil imperturbable de ses compagnons.

_ Undertaker ? Ce vieux fou ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui. De plus, vous savez tout comme moi qu'il allait forcément trahir. Il a fait semblant de renvoyer le Roi des Rats aux Abysses, en lui accordant tout de même certains de ces pouvoirs ! Sans compter que lui aussi, il veut quelque chose d'elle !

_ C'est un trait commun entre vous, renchérit l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Norahc le toisa froidement.

_ Comme dit Raziel, poursuivit Métatron, les deux légendes des Shinigamis se sont entichées de ces deux femelles dangereuses. Elles sont comme Eve qui tenta Adam au Péché Originel !

Métatron avança, faisant signe à Raziel.

_ Charon, fit-il. Nous t'attendons demain. L'humain ne doit jamais revoir le Roi des Rats.

_ Très bien.

Les cloches sonnèrent, répercutant ainsi un glas sinistre.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapitre 79

Cinq jours étaient passés. Zadkiel restait encore à la cave, enchaîné. Il avait longuement réfléchi depuis la dernière visite en groupe des occupants du manoir Phantomhive.

_Ont-ils raison ? Est-ce vrai ? Pourquoi nous, les êtres de Briah, sommes ignorants ?_

Il releva la tête subitement. Blancassée se tenait devant lui, le scrutant. La jeune femme tira une vieille malle et elle s'assit dessus, continuant de regarder l'archange.

_ Que se passe-t-il, dragon ? Avez-vous décidé de mon sort ?

Blancassée bailla et elle s'étira.

_ Oh non ! On n'en voit pas l'intérêt pour le moment. Même si tu es complètement inutile, il faut l'avouer. Je suis là juste parce que je m'ennuie. De plus, on est contraint de rester ici afin de surveiller le manoir et surtout l'humain, vu que Là Haut ne va pas tarder à venir.

_ Et les autres dragons ?

_ On leur a intimé de se cacher pour le moment jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats. Bon et sinon, as-tu réfléchi à ce qu'on t'a dit ?

Zadkiel garda le silence et il baissa la tête. Il entendit Blancassée soupirer.

_ La distinction entre l'Enfer et le Paradis est en train de disparaître. Franchement, avec de ce que j'ai vu ces derniers temps, certains êtres célestes sont pires que les démons. Tout s'écroule depuis que Satan et Dieu ne sont plus là.

L'archange leva son regard vert sur la dragonne blanche.

_ Il est vrai, commença-t-il, que beaucoup de choses ont changé. Mais la mort de Dieu… cela me semble impossible. Pourquoi le Grand Conseil nous aurait-il menti ?

_ C'est pareil en Enfer. Sa Majesté Léviathan et les dragons qui savaient, ont été jetés dans les Abysses. Elle ne voulait pas former une nouvelle puissance remplaçant les divinités. Et aussi, notre Amiral ne voulait pas qu'un déluge de sang et de destruction s'abatte de nouveau. Etrange pour un être démoniaque ?

_ Plutôt oui. Vous aspirez normalement à cela.

_ Pas tous et Sa Majesté ne voit pas l'intérêt de tout tuer ou de tout dominer pour qu'il ne reste plus rien à la fin. A dire vrai, elle a été fortement secouée durant le conflit entre les Rois des Rats et les guerres dragoniques fratricides. La plupart de notre espèce a été décimée en un clin d'œil, sans compter les démons, les anges et même les humains. Cependant, peu ont ressenti le dégoût comme Sa Majesté Léviathan. Il y a eu des anges, ils ont essayé de se rapprocher de Sa Majesté Léviathan. Mais le shinigami Norahc les a détruits, les renvoyant dans les Abysses, ainsi que certains humains et démons. Ils ont tous été dévorés par les Autres.

Un silence.

Zadkiel la fixa un moment.

_ Vous êtes un jeune dragon. Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes née dans les Abysses ?

Blancassée sourit.

_ En effet. Normalement, seules nos âmes atteignent les Abysses. Néanmoins, avec la mort des divinités, il y a une altération de l'Univers. Ainsi, même si nous étions que des âmes, certains ont pu avoir un _corps_ si je puis dire. Je suis née comme ça et c'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas eu de mal à sortir des Abysses avec mes acolytes.

_ C'est grave, murmura l'archange.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Si tout ce que vous dites est vrai, tout va mourir.

Blancassée baissa la tête.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on veut fuir dans le Royaume des Rats. Nous ne voulons pas assister à la fin. Et Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats ne souhaite pas devenir le nouveau dieu ou autre futilité que vos supérieurs ont inventés.

_ C'est étrange. Personne n'a essayé de trouvé le Signe ?

La dragonne le toisa, interloquée.

_ Quel signe ?

_ Il est dit que la puissance de Dieu peut voyager s'il arrive un quelconque problème. Le Signe est capable de restaurer l'Univers une fois de retour à Asiluth.

_ Jamais entendu parler.

Zadkiel soupira.

_ Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un mensonge aussi après tout.

Blancassée se leva et elle murmura quelque chose en bougeant sa main. Le cercle autour de l'archange brilla légèrement et il rétrécit légèrement.

Ce dernier la regarda, surpris.

_ J'ai la sensation qu'on peut vous faire confiance, s'expliqua la dragonne. J'ai juste diminué le sortilège afin que vous puissiez guérir plus vite. C'est tout.

L'archange sourit.

_ En effet, la distinction entre Paradis et Enfer a disparu, dragonne blanche.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et elle remonta les escaliers, laissant Zadkiel seul.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapitre 80

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : En effet oui :p néanmoins, les demandes entre Charon et Undy diffèrent pas mal... XD oui en effet, mais ici, Satan et Dieu sont morts. De plus, le Bien et le Mal ne coexistent pas ensemble... ou du moins, ils ne sont plus répartis comme avant. Autant il y a des anges bons, autant il y a des anges mauvais (je pense notamment aux anges sexués dans "raticide"). Pareil chez les démons et les bêtes de l'Enfer... Léviathan est-elle si mauvaise que ça ?... Bref, tout ça pour dire, qu'il n'y a plus de distinction entre le Bien et le Mal^^  
_**

**_Sur ce... bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Ciel soupira et il attrapa un jouet sur son bureau. Il fit tourner une bobinette et l'objet ayant la forme d'un avion battit des ailes tout seul, mais ne s'envola pas.

_ Ciel, gronda une voix.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte. Sebastian se tenait là, portant deux tasses de thé fumantes. Il expira bruyamment en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Concentre-toi au lieu de t'amuser avec ces jouets. N'est-ce pas toi qui disais vouloir rattraper tout le retard ?

L'œil saphir le fusilla du regard.

_ D'une, c'est toi qui a voulu mettre ces inventions à engrenages. Et de deux, comment veux-tu que je me concentre sachant que je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de ces foutus dragons !

_ Toujours en train de râler à ce que je vois. Bois ton thé, qui sait, ça te remotivera peut-être, mon âme.

Ciel attrapa la tasse tendue et il souffla dessus. Il sirota légèrement, sentant le liquide descendre le long de sa gorge.

_ Aide-moi, veux-tu. Je commence en avoir assez.

_ Oh ! Je croyais que tu étais capable de TOUT faire TOUT seul, mon âme adorée.

Ciel le foudroya du regard. Ce sale démon arborait son fameux sourire hypocrite.

_ Vas te faire voir.

Tout à coup, il vit Sebastian se raidir.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Viens avec moi. Des anges arrivent dans notre direction.

Ciel se leva de son bureau et il entendit les dragons s'agiter aussi. Ils coururent à travers les couloirs et ils sortirent enfin dehors. Sebastian croisa Léviathan et Blancassée.

_ Où est Lassan ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Il est allé voir les groupes, informa Léviathan. Il faudra se débrouiller tous les trois ! Et emmène Ciel ailleurs qu'ici !

_ Pas besoin claqua une voix.

Léviathan se tourna, imités par ses compagnons. Norahc se tenait devant eux, arborant ses faux. Deux autres personnes vinrent à ses côtés. Il y avait Raziel qui sortit son glaive à l'étoile à six branches. Et Métatron s'appuyait sur sa canne, lorgnant Ciel.

Sebastian le vit et il se mit devant son contractant. Il aperçut l'ange juvénile sourire.

_ Voici donc le démon qui est tombé amoureux d'un humain, déclara-t-il de sa voix fluette. Ton protégé ne doit pas rencontrer Edenia. Il est condamné à disparaître !

_ Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Menaça Sebastian dont l'aura s'échappait de lui. Je n'autoriserai personne à le toucher !

Léviathan ricana.

_ Quel honneur de vous rencontrer, Métatron ! En avez-vous marre que vos subordonnés échouent à chaque mission ? Sans compter tous les mensonges déblatérés à toute vitesse !

Métatron resta de marbre.

_ Amiral Infernal, contrairement à vous, on a voulu éviter la panique générale.

_ Mais bien sûr ! Répliqua-t-elle. Sauf que maintenant, vous savez très bien que l'Univers s'écroule ! Et vous avez une pseudo-peur qu'Edenia veule devenir un dieu !

_ Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Raziel. Vous êtes un démon, une vile créature de l'Enfer. Vous méritez de choir sous ma lame !

Léviathan fronça les sourcils.

_ Voyez-vous ça…

Elle se mit en position d'attaque, imitée par Blancassée.

Norahc ricana.

_ Ma belle, tu sais, il n'est pas encore trop tard !

_ Oh toi la ferme ! Claqua la dragonne noire.

Elle rugit et elle fonça sur le trio. Ce der nier se séparèra.

Raziel pointa son glaive sur Blancassée qui cracha des piques de glace.

Métatron déplia ses six ailes et il menaça Ciel avec sa canne. Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et déplia ses ailes noires, esquivant l'attaque du puissant séraphin.

Norahc enfonça ses faux dans la gorge de Léviathan qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, provoquant un tremblement de terre.

* * *

Dans la cave, Zadkiel sentit la présence de ses supérieurs. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il entendit un rugissement de douleur.

* * *

Blancassée reçut le glaive dans la poitrine et elle contrattaqua en fouettant l'archange immaculé.

* * *

Le cercle apparut autour de Zadkiel et il remarqua qu'il perdait en force. La Justice de Dieu arriva à briser ses chaînes, sentant le pouvoir de la dragonne blanche faillir.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapitre 81

_ Charon ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! Beugla Léviathan en essayant de le mordre.

Le shinigami ricana et il se retourna d'un coup vers elle, lui administrant de vilaines balafres sur le museau. La dragonne se stoppa nette et elle grogna. Ses yeux violets envoyèrent des éclairs.

_ Prépare-toi à souffrir !

La dragonne se mit sur deux jambes et elle récita une incantation. Aussitôt, elle fut enveloppée d'une aura violette et rose. Cette dernière se jeta sur le shinigami qui donna des coups de faux.

_ C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ma beauté ? Les Abysses t'ont encrassé !

Surprenant l'Amiral Infernal, il sauta par-dessus les ombres invoquées et il menaça le Prince de l'Enfer avec ses poings-griffes. Elle allait répliquer quant elle vit quelque chose passer devant elle, faisant obstacle à Norahc. Un bruit métallique stoppa les faux du shinigami bleu. Léviathan écarquilla les yeux. Elle aperçut une longue cape noire, des cheveux gris et une immense faux argentée.

_ Undertaker ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le susnommé repoussa son confrère et il se posa à terre, saluant le Prince de l'Enfer.

_ Bonjour, Amiral Infernal ! Cela faisait longtemps !

Sa cape laissait voir une partie de ses vrais vêtements. Ses jambes se paraient d'un pantalon en vinyle entouré de ceintures en cuir. Il avait relevé ses cheveux montrant ainsi sa cicatrice barrant son visage. Néanmoins, comparé aux autres shinigamis, il n'arborait pas de lunettes.

Sebastian et Ciel aperçurent le fossoyeur du coin de l'œil tandis que le démon esquivait les coups de canne de Métatron.

Léviathan continua le regarder, interloquée.

_ Si vous êtes là… est-ce que…

_ Oui ! Je suis ici !

Norahc recula encore tandis que deux vecteurs s'enfoncèrent dans la terre. Edenia atterrit, secouant sa chevelure platine. Le Roi des Rats se tourna vers la dragonne.

_ Heureusement qu'on arrive à temps ! Pas possible, j'arrive toujours au mauvais moment !

Undertaker sourit et il se tourna vers Norahc. Il avança vers lui, tenant sa faux. Le shinigami bleu le toisa froidement.

_ Undertaker ! Commença-t-il. Je vois qu'on a retourné sa veste !

Le fossoyeur passa sa main griffue dans ses longs cheveux.

_ Oh non. J'ai toujours été du même côté, contrairement à toi.

Norahc renifla de dédain.

_ Tu ne peux pas me tuer, je suis plus fort que toi !

_ Plus fort ? J'en doute… tu ne fais que fuir les attaques des autres !

_ C'est ce qu'on verra !

Sur ce, les deux shinigamis se sautèrent dessus, faux déployées. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant des étincelles.

Leurs yeux verts se croisèrent. Norahc affichait un sourire carnassier.

_ Je t'aurai vieux fou !

_ Hihihi ! Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ! Un shinigami ne peut pas mourir, cependant, ils peuvent très bien se faire tuer par une faux ! Je te prie de disparaître !

Ils se séparèrent et se refirent face. Norahc éclata de rire.

_ Tu es dément ! Tout cela à cause d'une abomination !

Undertaker sourit.

_ Peut-être mais contrairement à toi, je ne la trahis pas pour du pouvoir. Et puis, dans notre longue et ennuyeuse vie, il est si agréable de connaître ce sentiment.

Norahc grimaça.

_ J'enverrai vos âmes dans le Néant !

Il sauta de nouveau sur Undertaker qui para l'offensive.

De son côté, Raziel repartit à l'attaque. Il déplia ses ailes et il menaça les deux dragons qui rugirent. Blancassée vomit ses lames de glaces et Léviathan tenta de le croquer. Néanmoins, l'être céleste était rapide. Il arrivait à esquiver facilement les gestes des deux reptiles volants.

_ Edenia !

L'interpellée se tourna vers la voix. Ciel l'appelait. La Mère des Rats vit le démon en mauvaise posture, en effet, Métatron avait réussi à toucher Sebastian aux mollets, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Edenia fronça les sourcils. Cette canne était très douloureuse pour les démons…

Ciel tomba à la renverse. Métatron arriva vers lui, délaissant le démon.

_ Expie tes péchés par ta vie ! Cria l'archange juvénile en brandissant sa canne parcourue d'éclairs.

Edenia décolla et déploya ses vecteurs. Elle se jeta sur Ciel, faisant barrage de son corps et ses tentacules-rat renvoyèrent l'archange valdingué un peu plus loin. La Mère des Rats se releva lentement et fit face à Métatron.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	82. Chapter 82

Chapitre 82

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Eh bien... là je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire à part... tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans ces deux chapitres :D  
_**

**_... la suite !  
_**

* * *

Edenia éclata de rire et ses yeux sanguins lorgnèrent méchamment Métatron. Elle s'avança vers lui, se déhanchant. En même temps, ses lames grandirent la rendant monstrueuse. Ses vecteurs sortirent aussi de son dos, gesticulant comme des serpents prêts à mordre. Métatron ne se laissa pas décontenancé, il brandit sa canne.

_ Je hais votre espèce, cracha Edenia. Je vous hais tous ! Et vous osez encore vous prendre à mon fils !

Ses ailes brillèrent, les épines de sa colonne vertébrale s'étendirent en s'entourant de fins éclairs argentés.

Sebastian et Léviathan écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

_ Elle ne va pas le faire dans ce monde quand même ! S'exclama le démon angoissé.

Edenia couina et un éclair tomba près de Métatron et de Raziel. Le jeune garçon frappa le sol avec sa canne. Un cercle apparut avec une étoile à six branches.

__ J'en appelle à vous les Etres Célestes !_

_Exaucez ma prière !_

_Chassez-moi cette peste_

_En l'emprisonnant dans le lierre !_

_Moi Métatron, le Prince des Faces_

_Je vous indique ma place !_

Le cercle brilla d'une lumière aveuglante et du lierre en sortit se dirigeant sur Edenia. La Mère des Rats couina de nouveau et elle s'élança, brandissant ses lames platine. Elle découpa les tiges folles.

De son côté, Léviathan sauta vers Raziel et elle psalmodia à son tour. Raziel bondit sur elle en la menaçant de son épée. L'Amiral Infernal brandit sa main et une lumière noire apparut contrant ainsi la lame. Elle grogna.

_ Enfoiré, maugréa-t-elle.

Elle entendit crier et une lance vint se loger dans le bras de Raziel. La dragonne écarquilla les yeux, apercevant Zadkiel. Il retira sa lance et il frappa son congénère. L'archange immaculé recula, surpris.

_ Espèce de traître ! Insulta-t-il.

Il fonça sur Zadkiel et lui planta son glaive dans le ventre.

_ Zadkiel !

Aussitôt, une forme blanche arriva et fit reculer Raziel. Blancassée attrapa Zadkiel dans sa patte.

Léviathan lorgna de nouveau l'archange au glaive. Elle déplia ses ailes en parlant dans une langue inconnue, voir imprononçable. Ses ailes brillèrent légèrement et des sombres sortirent des membranes, se jetant sur l'ennemi. Raziel brandit son glaive et attaqua les ombres difformes.

De l'autre côté, Sebastian se joignit à Undertaker afin d'affronter Norahc. La faux argentée s'abattit sur les griffes de la main gauche tandis que Sebastian fonça avec ses épées-dragon. Le shinigami recula in extremis avant de se faire embrocher.

_ Je vais vous tuer !

Il repassa de nouveau à l'attaque. Undertaker et Sebastian contrèrent son offensive et ensemble, ils se dégagèrent. Sebastian enfonça une de ses lames dans la paume du Passeur. Le démon sourit.

_ Ça c'était pour avoir tenté de me séparer de Ciel ! Cracha-t-il.

Undertaker transperça le dos avec sa faux. Norahc vomit du sang, surpris. Néanmoins, il essaya de couper les jambes du démon et du fossoyeur, les faisant reculer. Le shinigami bleu se releva et il sourit face à Undertaker.

_ On se reverra !

Et sans crier gare, il disparut. Le croque-mort s'était jeté sur lui, mais sa lame ne rencontra que le vide.

Raziel continuait de reculer face aux deux dragonnes. Zadkiel se posta près de Sebastian, essoufflé par sa blessure. Ciel vint rejoindre le Marquis et attrapa discrètement son manteau.

Léviathan et Blancassée rugirent ensemble. La première continua d'envoyer son armée d'ombre et Blancassée vomissait des langues de glaces. L'archange était néanmoins rapide, esquivant les lames glacées, découpant avec son glaive les ombres maudites. Il arriva à la hauteur de Métatron qui contrôlait le lierre.

_ Votre Seigneurie ! Intima Raziel. Nous ne pouvons les contenir ! Et Le Roi des Rats va bientôt passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Nous ne pouvons tolérer cela dans Asshiah !

Métatron grimaça et il fixa Edenia qui bouffait le lierre avec ses vecteurs. Ses lames tranchaient facilement le végétal.

_ Seigneur ! Appela Raziel.

_ Très bien !

Métatron fit tourner sa canne au-dessus de la tête en récitant :

_ _Flammes purificatrices,_

_Venez à moi_

_Et arrêtez ce vice_

_Qui nous cause des émois !_

Cette fois-ci, le cercle fut entouré d'une tornade de feu. Les flammes remplacèrent les tiges de lierre et elles avancèrent dangereusement vers Edenia. Métatron et Raziel en profitèrent pour s'éclipser.

Léviathan et Blancassée se stoppèrent, regardant les êtres ailés fuirent.

Edenia arrêta les flammes d'un mouvement d'ailes.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapitre 83

Le Roi des Rats se calma et elle observa au loin les êtres célestes fuyant. Elle se tourna vers le groupe.

Zadkiel reprenait son souffle, assis à côté du démon. Ses yeux verts se levèrent sur la main du démon. Il les écarquilla, complètement étonné. Il attrapa la main de Sebastian, le surprenant. Ce dernier voulut être libéré mais l'archange le tenait fermement. Le Marquis allait ouvrir la bouche quand Zadkiel s'écria :

_ C'est impossible ! Comment un vil démon peut L'avoir !

Edenia et Léviathan se partagèrent un regard. Undertaker rit aux éclats.

_ Oh ! Au moins un qui l'a remarqué aussi !

La Mère des Rats questionna du regard le shinigami.

_ Vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Votre Majesté ratounesque ? De ce que nous avons parlé ?

Edenia s'approcha de Sebastian et lui attrapa la main où était inscrit le sceau du pacte. Elle l'étudia et elle déglutit.

_ Léviathan, viens voir.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sebastian.

L'Amiral Infernal s'approcha et elle observa à son tour la marque.

_ Par tous les feux de l'Enfer ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

_ Remarqué quoi ? Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? Ce n'est que mon sceau me liant à Ciel, rien de plus.

Edenia se tourna vers le Comte.

_ Viens ici, ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme approcha et sans aucune autre forme de procès, elle arracha le cache-œil. Elle étudia l'œil maudit.

Edenia soupira et elle lâcha Ciel. Elle regarda tour à tour Léviathan et le sceau.

_ Ton Te Tra Gram Ma*, fit-elle. Le nom imprononçable de Yahvé.

_ Cela se complique, reprit Léviathan.

Ciel et Sebastian se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien. Edenia le vit et expliqua :

_ Le démon porte le Signe de Dieu. Ce Signe est recherché depuis 700 ans pour réinstaurer l'équilibre dans l'Univers. Et toi, Sebastian, tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu !

_ C'est normal, intervint Undertaker.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

_ Le Signe serait trop facile à trouver sinon. Le pouvoir a délibérément effacé une partie de la mémoire du démon pour se cacher. Ainsi, il ne peut ni se souvenir que son sceau originel a changé, ni se rappelait de la signification de Ton Te Tra Gram Ma, le YHWH.

Edenia fronça les sourcils.

_ Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ?

Undertaker éclata de rire.

_ La fois où je l'ai vu dans votre Royaume, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Il n'avait pas ses gants et je l'ai vu ! Quant il s'était illuminé, je l'ai vu ! Mais bon, pas besoin de le dire.

Edenia s'avança vers lui, brandissant sa lame de platine.

_ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit !

_ Vous voulez dans tous les cas partir dans le Royaume des Rats, alors, quelle importance ?

_ MAIS IL Y EN A UNE JUSTEMENT ! Explosa la Mère des Rats. Nous devons nous débarrasser de ce Signe au plus vite ! Car un jour ou l'autre, Sebastian sera aspiré par ce pouvoir !

_ Non, il est destiné à sauvé l'Univers, murmura Léviathan.

_ N'importe quoi ! Intervint Ciel.

On se tourna vers lui.

_ Sebastian n'a pas à sauver ces mondes ! C'est un démon ! Il ne peut pas avoir le signe de Dieu ! C'est insensé !

_ Ciel a raison, renchérit le démon. C'est stupide.

Edenia les toisa froidement et elle ricana.

_ A croire que le destin se joue de nous ! Claqua-t-elle. Tu étais à la bataille où nous, les Rois des Rats, avons bouleversé l'ordre cosmique. Dieu et Satan tombant malades, tu as hérité sans t'en rendre compte de son pouvoir. C'est pour cela que malgré ta rencontre avec des bestioles plus fortes que toi, tu es encore debout ! Et en plus, je t'ai _attiré_ sans le vouloir vers Ciel qui possède une âme capable de réveiller n'importe quel pouvoir ! Et le comble, vous avez fait un contrat !

La Mère des Rats ricana tristement. Elle s'arrêta et observa Léviathan.

_ Néanmoins, si le Signe est présent. Il faut s'en débarrasser. Il faut enlever cela du démon. Je ne sais pas comment faire mais déjà, nous devons nous rendre à un endroit.

La dragonne noire grimaça. Zadkiel écarquilla les yeux.

_ Vous ne voulez pas oser quand même ! S'exclama-t-il.

Edenia se baissa sur lui.

_ Tu es le seul à nous indiquer le chemin afin d'aller jusqu'à Asiluth.

* * *

* : C'est vrai en plus. Le signe que porte Sebastian veut dire le nom imprononçable de Yahvé, Dieu quoi XD Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi… ça soulève des questions sur la véritable identité/fonction de Sebastian dans le manga de Yana…

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	84. Chapter 84

Chapitre 84

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Youngmistress-Saku : Je te remercie encore et après, ben je t'ai déjà répondu en privée :p et merci pour ces informations ;)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Hum... pas faux XD et après ben pareil, je t'ai aussi répondu en privée :p  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Tiens... je n'avais pas pensé à cela aussi. Oui, si le contrat se forme aussi selon le contractant, cela veut peut-être dire que Ciel "a quelque chose d'important". Tout cela est bizarre comme tu dis^^ enfin, hâte qu'elle le finisse un jour et qu'on découvre tout le fin mot de l'histoire :p et si c'est Sebastian qui est autre chose... ben à voir aussi^^ Enfin ! Oui, c'est aussi le comble de l'ironie XD Un démon sauveur du Monde. C'est les anges qui vont être contents, déjà que Zadkiel est surpris^^' Tu peux en effet te demander ce qu'il va se passer... la réponse viendra... un jour lointain XD  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans la salle de séjour. Edenia avait revêtu l'ensemble bleu* que Ciel avait gardé précieusement. A ses côtés, Undertaker contemplait la tasse de thé fumante. Il s'amusait à retenir la vapeur d'eau avec sa main. Léviathan était assise à côté de la Mère des Rats, Blancassée et Zadkiel se tenaient derrière elle. Depuis l'incident, ces deux-la ne se quittaient plus étrangement. Les domestiques étaient aussi présents, bien que May Linn serve le thé et des gâteaux aux convives. Ciel et Sebastian se tenait côte à côte, fixant leurs _invités_.

Ciel soupira et croisa ses doigts sous son menton, il regardait Edenia. Cette dernière le capta et sourit doucement.

_ Ahlala ! Commença-t-elle. Je ne pensais que notre rencontre ici se fasse avec autant de… complications, si je puis dire.

_ Que va-t-il se passer ? S'impatienta Ciel. Que va-t-il arriver à Sebastian ?

Edenia partagea un regard avec Léviathan et Undertaker (même si celui-ci était plus inspiré par sa tasse). La Mère des Rats baissa les yeux puis elle se leva. Undertaker la suivit du regard.

_ Ciel. Ce que je vais te dire ne risque pas de te plaire, ni même à toi, petit démon.

Undertaker ricana.

_ Votre Majesté ratounesque, évitez de passer par quatre chemins. Ils ne veulent pas cela et puis, dans tous les cas, ça donnera le même résultat !

Edenia le foudroya du regard. Elle se tut. Léviathan se racla la gorge et prit la parole :

_ Michaelis est prisonnier du Signe. Il doit aller à Asiluth, là où résidait Dieu afin de sauver l'Univers. Vu l'état actuel des choses, plusieurs dimensions sont en train de disparaître. Il est donc primordial qu'il aille là-bas afin de donner ce pouvoir.

_ Ne peut-on pas juste ignorer et aller tranquillement dans le Royaume d'Edenia ? Demanda le concerné. Je n'ai nullement envie d'aller dans l'Univers du Paradis. Nous sommes tous des parias.

_ Le problème, reprit cette fois-ci Edenia. C'est que d'une, un moment donné, le Signe peut te dévorer lui-même pour regagner Asiluth, ou essayer du moins. De deux, on aura besoin de la pureté de l'âme de Ciel pour activer ce processus.

_ Encore mon âme… murmura le Comte.

_ Je sais, fit Edenia. Mais elle est notre meilleur atout. Elle nous est d'une grande aide afin de tout sauver.

Un silence. Ciel se leva à son tour en attrapant un morceau de fondant au chocolat. Il prit une bouchée et déclara :

_ Si je comprends bien. On va à Asiluth. Le Signe sur Sebastian regagne cet endroit grâce à l'aide de mon âme. On sauve tout et après on pourra enfin se barrer dans ton Royaume ?

Edenia fit la moue.

_ C'est à peu près ça.

Ciel la regarda en coin, froidement.

_ Explique-toi.

_ Il y a un risque. Soit tout fonctionne et Sebastian pourra se détacher du Signe. Ainsi, vous pourrez de nouveau être ensemble sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Soit… le Signe demandera aussi le sacrifice de son corps afin de rétablir l'équilibre des forces du Bien et du Mal. Et là, ben, il sera mort.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Ciel allait parler mais le démon le devança.

_ On n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Qui ne tente à rien, n'a rien. Nous devons monter là-bas. J'accepte.

_ Quoi ? Eclata Ciel. Mais…

_ En échange, coupa Sebastian. Edenia, vous m'avez promis quelque chose dans les Abysses : je veux être lié à Ciel immédiatement ! Je refuse d'entamer ce périple sans être sûr qu'il soit un minimum protégé !

Ciel se tut. Mis à part les domestiques, les êtres surnaturels ne paraissaient pas surpris. Edenia sourit.

_ Bien entendu, ricana-t-elle. Dans ce cas, nous allons faire cela de suite ! Ciel, veux-tu mettre une robe de mariée ?

_ Une quoi ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Cria-t-il.

Edenia hocha les épaules.

_ Dommage, cela aurait pu être mignon.

Sebastian se tourna vers Ciel, il s'avança et l'enlaça.

_ Edenia, s'adressa-t-il tout en continuant de regarder son contractant. Je vous fais confiance. Je veux aussi qu'il soit préparé au pire une fois là-bas. Il reste néanmoins un humain. Ce sont des créatures fragiles et faibles. Il sera une proie facile, nous ne pourrons pas tout le temps le protéger. Il doit savoir combattre aussi.

La Mère des Rats hocha la tête.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu.

_ De plus, poursuivit Léviathan. Les dragons qui ont pu s'échapper des Abysses vont venir avec vous. Car je vous annonce clairement la couleur : la guerre est déclarée.

Le démon regarda la femme aux cheveux fuchsias.

_ Très bien, claqua-t-il. Tout est décidé.

_ Suivez-moi, ordonna Edenia. Il est l'heure que vous soyez liés tous les deux.

* * *

* : voir chapitre 37 de _Son majordome, raticide._


	85. Chapter 85

Chapitre 85

Ils étaient dehors, pénétrants dans le petit bosquet proche du manoir. Ciel grelotta et il observa Edenia.

_ Pourquoi dehors ? Il fait froid !

Edenia gloussa.

_ C'est juste une précaution au cas où.

Sebastian la regarda.

_ Au cas où de quoi ?

_ Disons que vu que c'est moi qui vais faire le rituel, je ne suis pas sûre que mes pouvoirs ne détruisent rien. Téhé !

Le démon soupira, ne cachant pas sa fatigue.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un cas…

_ Je sais, je sais. Bon, on va commencer. C'est génial, il y a pleins de cailloux !

_ Des cailloux ? S'étonna le Marquis. Mais vous ne m'avez pas parlé de cailloux la première fois.*

Edenia soupira à son tour.

_ Tais-toi ! C'est moi qui fais !

Peu après, elle murmura quelque chose et plusieurs pierres se déplacèrent en formant un cercle parfait. La Mère des Rats regarda Ciel et Sebastian.

_ Mettez-vous au centre.

Ils obéirent sans broncher tandis que la jeune femme déboutonna son chemisier. Ses grandes ailes platine sortirent et elles enveloppèrent à moitié les deux amants. Elle ferma les yeux, puis, elle écarta les bras et les mains, vers le ciel. Elle leva aussi sa tête, ouvrant ses yeux sanguins.

_ _J'implore les forces de la Nature !_

_Je vous demande d'exaucer ce vœu_

_Afin que vous bénissiez cet amour pur._

_Je vous donnerai en échange ce que je veux._

_A présent voici mon offrande d'écume :_

_Voici en platine mes deux plumes._

Sebastian haussa un sourcil et il se tourna vers elle.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce psaume ? C'est du n'importe quoi !

_ La ferme et observe, claqua-t-elle. Attrapez une plume chacun.

Sebastian et Ciel obtempérèrent et ils prirent les plumes qui étaient devant eux. Edenia sourit.

_ Il faut une plume dans chaque main et tenez-vous les, vous devez être liés, afin de répondre au cercle.

Ainsi, ils avaient une plume platine dans leur main, s'entrelaçant leurs doigts. Edenia passa rapidement sa main et elle enleva le cache-œil de Ciel. Ses yeux vairons plongèrent dans ceux vermeils de son démon. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre à la chamade, il tremblait légèrement. Sebastian le capta et il lui sourit tendrement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas mon âme. Je t'aime.

Ciel lui sourit aussi, n'osant pas répondre.

_ A présent, fit Edenia. Que ma bénédiction et ma force vous unissent, vous, mes enfants chéris !

Les barbules des plumes se dressèrent et coupèrent les mains de Ciel et Sebastian. Par réflexe, le Comte voulut se retirer mais le démon le tint fermement. Le jeune homme sentit le sang de la bête infernale se mélanger au sien, même, il captait qu'il pénétrait en lui. Quelle étrange sensation… il avait l'impression de ressentir une piqûre, c'était brûlant, quelque peu douloureux. Néanmoins, il ressentit les sentiments fiévreux et ardents de Sebastian. Les larmes commençaient à venir… c'était magnifique. Le démon l'aimait à ce point ? Tous ces sentiments l'enveloppaient, lui faisant mal mais aussi une douce caresse. Etait-ce pareil pour son vis-à-vis ? Apparemment oui, car Sebastian lui souriait tendrement, paraissant heureux.

Ils entendirent Edenia prendre un morceau de papier et elle leur tendit. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers le texte.

_ Prononcez vos vœux à présent en lisant en même temps.

Sebastian parcourut rapidement les lignes et il toisa Edenia.

_ Vous vous moquez de nous encore ? Ce sont des passages de la Bible !

_ Erreur ! Enfin si… mais un peu modifié !

Sebastian soupira.

_ Es-tu prêt Ciel ?

_ Oui.

_ Allons-y alors.

Tous deux commencèrent à lire :

__Je serai ton fiancé pour toujours. Je serai ton fiancé par la justice, la droiture, la grâce et la miséricorde. Je serai ton fiancé par la fidélité et tu reconnaîtras le Roi des Rats. En ce jour-là, j'exaucerai, dit la Mère des Rats j'exaucerai les cieux, et ils exauceront la terre.**_

Le sceau du pacte brilla à la fois sur la main du démon et dans l'œil maudit de son contractant. Ciel sentit la tête lui tourner, il avait chaud, il avait envie de vomir. Sebastian était mal aussi mais il arrivait encore à garder le contrôle.

_ Je clôture ainsi votre union, enchaîna Edenia. Vous êtes lié désormais par le sang, par l'âme et par le corps. Vous vieillirez ensemble, vous vous aimerez ensemble et cela jusqu'à que mort s'en suive.

Sans préavis, le jeune homme perdit connaissance. Sebastian eut un léger vertige mais il rattrapa néanmoins son contractant. Il toisa Edenia, livide.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Vous êtes liés, c'est tout. Toi, tu vas bien, tu es juste un peu étourdi. Mais Ciel, son corps va quelque peu changer, c'est normal qu'il soit dans les vaps. Sinon, ça a parfaitement réussi. Je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme ! Mouahahah !

_ Je vais l'emmener au manoir, déclara le démon en ignorant la blague sans humour de la Mère des Rats.

* * *

* : voir chapitre 66 de _Son majordome, raticide._

** : Tiré des cantiques de mariage, Chapitre 2, versets 19, 20 et 21 de l'Ancien Testament il me semble.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

**_XD  
_**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapitre 86

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ce "XD" rien, juste mon délire qui ressort^^' (je suis crédible ?) Moi aussi j'ai ri mais bon, pas au goût de Sebastian ! Oui ! Depuis le temps que le démon voulait se lier avec Ciel, c'est enfin fait, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Si tu jettes un coup d'oeil, bonne chance^^' c'est chiant et on s'y perd.  
_**

**_Youngmistress-Saku : Edenia est vraiment décalée de la réalité, elle a certes de puissants pouvoirs mais elle prend pas mal de choses à la rigolade, au risque de blasé Sebastian X'D Pour Ciel... il a certes des changements dans son corps mais pas forcément des trucs à quoi on s'attend, je te laisse lire la suite pour découvrir cela...  
_**

**_Hanna : Je te rassure tout de suite : j'en suis à 135 chapitres et je n'en suis pas encore à la fin. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :D  
_**

* * *

Zadkiel était assis dans l'herbe, regardant l'eau du lac de la propriété. Il soupira, puis, il tourna la tête, entendant des bruits de pattes. Blancassée arriva vers lui, sous sa forme originelle. Sa queue se balançait de gauche à droite. Elle secoua son cou, mêlant en même temps ses longs poils écrus. Elle se coucha derrière l'archange, posant sa gueule sur ses deux pattes avant.

Zadkiel la fixa de ses yeux verts. Blancassée fit de même.

_ Vous êtes un étrange dragon.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre cela de vous, archange de Briah.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ C'est vous qui êtes venue me sauver.

_ C'est vous qui avez aidé Sa Majesté Léviathan.

_ C'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de venir me voir dans la cave.

La dragonne se tut.

_ Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, question stupide, comment ça se fait que vous avez pu récupérer votre lance aussi facilement ? Et en bon état !

_ Je suis un être céleste, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Rien de plus normal, de plus, vous avez régressé votre sceau donc j'ai pu guérir plus facilement et me concentrer pour réparer ma lance-dragon.

_ Hum.

Un silence.

_ J'ai remarqué, poursuivit l'être ailé. Que vous m'avez appelé par mon nom.

La dragonne blanche grogna.

_ Avec tous ces anges, il fallait bien vous distinguer !

Zadkiel sourit.

_ Bien sûr. Vous êtes vraiment un étrange dragon, Commandant Blancassée.

_ Oh ! Arrêtez un peu ou je vous dévore sur le champ !

_ Vous êtes plus jolie sous forme humaine.

_ Vous n'êtes pas sensé être asexué ? On dirait un mâle normal qui courtise une femelle.

_ Ah ! Eh bien en fait, c'est le cas pour certains mais pas pour tous. Certains anges ou chérubins sont bien dotés d'un sexe spécifique, souvent des hommes d'ailleurs, allez savoir pourquoi. Et puis, plus on monte dans la hiérarchie céleste et plus on rencontre des anges pourvu d'un sexe. Cependant, contrairement aux anges sexués qui combattirent auprès des Rois des Rats, nous ne connaissons pas le pouvoir, ni l'envie. Bien que, j'en doute vu les derniers évènements. Après, il y a les Séraphins, les brûlants comme on les appelle. Ils ont six ailes . Une paire pour se cacher le sexe, ils ne veulent pas savoir ce qu'ils sont, il paraît. Une autre paire sert à cacher leurs yeux de Dieu, ne voulant pas le voir. Enfin, servait. Car Métatron sait qu'il est mâle et il sait aussi que Dieu n'est plus…

La dragonne l'observa un moment.

_ Vous êtes bizarre en Haut. Nous, on sait parfaitement ce que l'on est, on n'est pas hypocrite avec nous-mêmes. En plus, même avant la disparition de Dieu et Satan, les anges réagissaient déjà selon leurs désirs et leur pouvoir.

Zadkiel ricana.

_ Vous êtes une jeune dragonne. Vous n'avez pas connu les premiers siècles.

Blancassée bougea, gênée.

_ Peut-être, mais les anciens et Sa Majesté Léviathan m'ont expliqué. Et cela s'est empiré depuis la chute de Satan et Dieu !

_ Pas faux.

Un nouveau silence pesant. Puis, l'archange vit une lumière vive et Blancassée se transforma sous forme humaine, elle avança vers lui et elle se pencha au-dessus de l'eau. Zadkiel sourit.

_ Vous faites moins peur comme ça, se moqua-t-il. De plus cette forme vous va à ravir.

Il rencontra les yeux verts pastel de la dragonne.

_ Vous trouvez ? Moi pas. Je ne ressemble à rien mais il est plus difficile se mouvoir aisément en humain dans ce monde.

Zadkiel sourit de nouveau.

_ Pourtant, vous êtes jolie. Il manque juste une ou deux paires d'elle et on pourra croire que vous êtes l'ange Gabriel.

Blancassée grogna et elle aspergea l'archange avec de l'eau. Ce dernier resta de marbre.

_ Une enfant…

_ La ferme.

Zadkiel l'étudia un moment.

_ La distinction entre l'Enfer et le Paradis n'existe plus, n'est-ce pas ?

La dragonne l'observa sans broncher.

_ Oui, finit-elle par dire.

Elle avança vers lui et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. D'abord surpris, Zadkiel ne bougea pas. Puis, il esquissa un sourire et il enveloppa la jeune dragonne avec ses ailes.

_ Quel étrange dragon. Vous êtes mignonne, Blancassée.

La susnommée s'était en fait endormie, épuisée par le combat de tantôt et le stress des derniers jours.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapitre 87

Sebastian était assis sur le rebord du lit en train de caresser les cheveux gris bleutés de son contractant. Il le regardait avec tendresse. Edenia était là, fixant la fenêtre. Undertaker se tenait près d'elle, assis dans un fauteuil en train de manger ses fameux biscuits en forme d'os.

_ Edenia, interpella le démon. Maintenant qu'il est devenu immortel, est-ce que tout va se passer comme vous m'avez dit ?

_ Normalement oui, répondit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre Blancassée et Zadkiel enlacés. Tu es libéré de te nourrir de son âme. Tes instincts de démon peuvent se venger sur d'autres âmes. Par contre, pour Ciel, même s'il peut maintenant vivre sans vieillir et pour une durée indéterminée, il reste humain. C'est-à-dire qu'il peut tomber malade ou mourir d'un accident ou un autre truc à la con.

_ D'accord, murmura le démon. J'avais besoin que vous me le redisiez histoire d'être certain. Me voilà rassurer. Pour le reste, je prendrai soin de lui, jusqu'à mon dernier soupir.

Ils entendirent ricaner. Undertaker s'était levé et regardé aussi par la fenêtre.

_ Ohla ! Il y a de la romance dans l'air ! S'exclama-t-il. La dragonne et l'ange sont très proches si vous voulez mon avis.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Les temps changent, déclara-t-il. Un dragon et un archange, on aura tout vu.

_ Oh, continua le fossoyeur. Vous et le Comte n'êtes pas mieux. Même, c'est vous qui avez lancé cette mode. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers Edenia, je peux aussi vous enlacer, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Edenia recula en le voyant avancer avec ses ongles noirs.

_ Bas les pattes espèce de psychopathe !

Sebastian resta perplexe devant cette scène. Il fixa le shinigami.

_ Attendez, vous êtes vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Demanda-t-il choqué.

Edenia se tourna vers lui.

_ Mais bien sur que non ! Arrêtez de me faire peur comme ça !

Undertaker fit la moue.

_ Vous ne m'aimez pas ? Votre Majesté ratounesque ? Moi, je vous aime beaucoup !

Edenia devint livide.

_ Oh non… tout mais pas ça !

_ J'ai tellement envie d'amour ! Je veux un grand amour ! Continua Undertaker*.

_ Nom d'un rat ! Faut que je m'enfuie avant qu'il me saute dessus cette espèce de fou furieux !

Sur ces mots, la Mère des Rats partit en courant sous l'œil médusé du démon. Undertaker resta devant la fenêtre.

_ Oh ? Elle est partie ?

Et le fossoyeur partit de la pièce.

_ Votre Majesté ratounesque !

Sebastian soupira et il continua de caresser Ciel.

_ Ce manoir est rempli de fous… mon pauvre Ciel, vaut mieux que tu continues à dormir.

Comme pour le contredire, il entendit le jeune homme gémir. Il ouvrit ses deux yeux, voyant en premier le visage de son aimé.

_ Sebastian.

Le démon sourit.

_ Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un lendemain de cuite…

Sebastian se leva et il ferma la porte de leur chambre à clef.

_ Que fais-tu ? Demanda Ciel encore faible.

Sebastian se débarrassa de ses affaires et vint rejoindre son amant dans le lit. Il le prit dans ses bras.

_ Je viens me reposer avec toi. Je te sens encore bien exténué.

Il le caressa en même temps. Ciel soupira d'aise et il vint se coller contre le torse du démon. Il chercha sa main et ils enlacèrent leurs doigts. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement.

_ Nous sommes liés alors ?

_ Oui.

_ Je le sens légèrement. C'est agréable.

_ N'est-ce pas ? C'est une merveilleuse sensation. Nous sommes comme un être. Je me demande…

_ Stop, fit Ciel. Je sais à quoi tu penses, pervers.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Toi aussi, tu te le demandes. Mais on le fera plus tard, une fois que tu seras complètement remis. Après… on passera de nombreuses nuits de luxure…

_ Arrête de penser à ça… Berce-moi plutôt. Ta chaleur me rassure.

_ Bien entendu mon âme.

Un silence. Ciel ferma les yeux.

_ Ciel ?

_ Oui ?

_ Je t'aime mon âme.

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire.

_ Je t'aime aussi, mon démon.

Au loin, ils entendirent Edenia crier et un bruit mat suivi d'un rire bien particulier.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Maugréa Ciel.

_ Edenia exprime son affection face à Undertaker.

_ Oh, d'accord.

Sebastian l'embrassa sur le front et continua de le caresser jusqu'à qu'il se rendorme.

* * *

* : Je fais référence à l'une des comédies musicales où Undy demande à ce qu'on lui explique ce sentiment, et c'est Sebastian qui s'y tape… avec une chanson assez SM je trouve^^'

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_


	88. Chapter 88

Chapitre 88

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Pour le moment, c'est le calme avant la tempête avec des couples quelque peu improbable mais ça fait une pause ^^ XD non mais la musique dans la comédie musicale dead XD elle m'a fait tripé, surtout Undy^^"  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci :D  
_**

**_SisiMi : Oui, oui, ta review est bien passée :p t'inquiète pas va ^^ Par contre... c'est quoi une DSi ? o_O Contente que tu aimes toujours autant. Normalement, et si j'ai bien compté, il y a au total 5 arcs^^' (enfin tu appelles arcs par rapport quoi au fait XD). Tu trouves Blancassée et Zadkiel adorables ? Hum... c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux... malgré la différence d'espèce^^' Ah ben Edenia... elle s'en sort assez mal avec Undy et elle le lui fait savoir ! Arf... la bataille finale approche, ça vient, ça vient... doucement^^' XD ta review est longue mais tu dis quand même des choses intéressantes, je te rassure :3  
_**

**_Hanna : Ben, j'espère^^ même si je suis peu confiante, j'avoue... m'enfin, pour le moment, heureuse que cela te plaise :p  
_**

**_La suite :D  
_**

* * *

Ciel et Sebastian descendirent les escaliers et ils aperçurent Edenia tenant la canne-épée du Comte. Léviathan était aussi près d'elle, ses yeux violets fixèrent le jeune couple. Elles semblaient déterminées et elles arboraient un air grave. Ciel haussa un sourcil.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Devança Sebastian.

Edenia changea de position et elle tendit la canne à Ciel.

_ Blancassée l'avait récupérée, expliqua-t-elle. Etant donné que tu possèdes pareil arme, tu dois te défendre face à nos opposants. Comme l'a dit Léviathan, nous sommes désormais en guerre. Tu dois venir avec vous et si tu ne veux pas être un poids, suis-moi. Autant que tu sois habitué avec la force des monstres.

_ Je proteste ! Cracha Sebastian.

Il s'avança vers le Roi des Rats, menaçant.

_ Ciel est un humain, vous êtes trop puissante face à lui ! Je peux le protéger !

_ Tu dois aussi t'entraîner, coupa le Prince de l'Enfer. C'est pour cela que je suis là. J'ai besoin que tu te ré-entraînes, comme à l'époque. Ta monture sera Lassan. Tu combattras contre Blancassée et Zadkiel.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

_ Non ! Couina-t-il. Je reste avec lui.

_ Mais je ne vais pas le tuer ! Tempêta Edenia. Il est mon fils !

_ Il n'est pas votre enfant, cracha le démon.

_ Et jamais je ne le tuerai, enchaîna-t-elle en l'ignorant. Par contre, il risque d'être en mauvais état.

Sebastian ouvrit la bouche en même temps que son aura grandit. Il sentit la main de Ciel se poser sur son bras. Les yeux vermeils le fixèrent, surpris. Il grimaça. Il sentait un peu les pensées de son aimé.

_ Sebastian, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas être un poids et tu le sais. Je m'entraînerai avec Edenia le temps qu'il faut. Et toi, vas avec Léviathan. Au pire, si tu arrives à être suffisamment puissant comme avant, tu arriveras peut-être à me protéger et je n'aurai plus besoin de suivre les leçons d'Edenia.

_ Mais Ciel…

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas la parole et l'embrassa. Il s'écarta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Je ferai n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi, murmura Ciel. Alors si savoir me battre peut alléger vos ennuis, je le ferai volontiers. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais si je dois vivre à tes côtés pour l'éternité, je dois me défendre. Je t'aime. Alors, fais-moi confiance.

Edenia et Léviathan regardèrent la scène sans ciller.

Sebastian soupira et enlaça Ciel.

_ Je redeviendrai le Général de la Terreur Noire pour toi, certifia-t-il. Je serai tellement puissant que personne ne pourra te toucher. Fais attention à toi. Edenia est très rapide et très forte.

Ciel sourit.

_ Je le sais bien !

_ Pas autant que moi.

Sebastian se dégagea et il hocha la tête devant Léviathan. Cette dernière lui emboîta le pas, laissant Edenia et Ciel ensemble. Ils se regardèrent.

_ Tu vas m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Edenia grimaça.

_ Oui… je le crains.

_ Ne prends pas cette mine attristée, on savait que je devais en passer par là.

_ Oui, allons-y.

Tous les deux partirent aussi dehors, en direction du bosquet. Edenia toisa Ciel et sortit une de ses lames platine. Elle le regarda le Comte.

_ Prêt ?

Ciel se mit en position d'attaque, la lame de sa canne-épée en avant. Edenia admira son œil bleu saphir, froid et déterminé. Sans crier gare, la jeune femme bondit sur lui, brandissant son poignet. Ciel essaya de parer mais il fut surpris par la force de la Mère des Rats. Certes, il savait qu'il allait se confronter à quelque chose de surnaturelle… mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce point. Il continua de contrer l'attaque mais il se retrouva sur les fesses, tentant désespérément de rejeter Edenia. Puis, il mit son épée de côté pour faire glisser le platine. Néanmoins, Edenia vit le coup venir et elle lui décrocha un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Ciel voltigea à plusieurs mètres. Il attendit la lourde chute mais deux mains vinrent le rattraper à temps. Il tourna la tête et aperçut… Undertaker tout souriant. Il reposa Ciel à terre.

Edenia s'avança vers eux.

_ Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Continuons.

Undertaker le fixa un moment avant de porter son attention sur la Mère des Rats.

_ Il est bien courageux d'oser combattre le Roi des Rats. Votre Majesté ratounesque, allez-y doucement.

Edenia hocha les épaules.

_ Lui aussi est d'accord pour…

Undertaker éclata de rire.

_ J'ai envie de vous regarder et colmater les dégâts. Le démon ne va pas être très content.

_ On s'en fout ! Cracha Ciel. Si la guerre est déclarée, je ne peux pas rester à la traîne. Arrêtez de me materniser !

_ Oh mais je ne vous maternise pas, Comte. Je dis juste que vous resterez faible car vous êtes un humain.

_ Ignore-le, coupa Edenia. On reprend.

Ciel se mit de nouveau en position d'attaque et la jeune femme bondit de nouveau en brandissant sa lame.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapitre 89

De son côté, Sebastian toisa Lassan. Le dragon présenta sa croupe, sous l'œil avisé du Prince de l'Enfer. Il tenait un pseudo harnais tenu sur ses cornes. En un bon, le démon se retrouva sur le reptile-volant et il tint les rennes.

_ Je te préviens, fit Lassan. Je ne me laisse pas faire ! Toi qui fus nommé par Sa Majesté Léviathan, j'attends beaucoup de toi.

_ Et moi j'espère que tu es puissant ! Sthen l'était au moins !

Cette dernière ricana. Elle rugit et Blancassée avança. Zadkiel se tenait sur elle, armé de sa lance-dragon.

Sebastian laissa tomber sa redingote émeraude pour dévoiler ses deux épées-dragon, il dégaina, prêt à combattre.

Léviathan recula et elle regarda les adversaires.

_ Bien, commença-t-elle. Allez-y !

Zadkiel tira sur les rennes de Blancassée qui rugit. La dragonne piqua vers le ciel, surprenant Sebastian. Le démon ordonna au dragon vert de la poursuivre. Les deux reptiles volants prirent de la vitesse et ils dépassèrent la cime des arbres, arrivant presque dans les nuages gris. Le démon était à l'affut de chaque mouvement suspect, tout comme Lassan.

Avec les nuages gris, il était assez difficile de se voir. Sebastian fronça les sourcils. La dragonne avait fait exprès, profitant de sa couleur. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux. Il tira d'un coup sec sur les rennes en ordonnant :

_ Au-dessus !

Lassan se cambra et il mit un coup de queue à Blancassée qui fondait sur eux. Zadkiel, tant qu'à lui, menaçait Sebastian avec sa lance-dragon. Le démon se défendit et il joua avec ses deux lames, coinçant ainsi la lance dans son élan.

Blancassée rugit une fois de plus et le démon vit qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration. Il devait évitait que sa monture gèle. Il regarda à la fois les brides et l'archange. Zadkiel sourit.

_ Tu es bien en mauvaise posture ! Démon !

Sebastian sourit… vicieusement et il se transforma dans sa forme originelle. Il donna un coup de queue à l'archange qui recula. Au même moment où Blancassée vomissait ses piques de glace, Sebastian fit reculer Lassan. Le dragon vert toisa la dragonne et il lui cracha des langues de flamme qui noircirent sa peau écailleuse immaculée.

Zadkiel grimaça et intima à Blancassée de les poursuivre en éructant sa glace. La dragonne en avait déjà l'intention et elle commença avant que l'être céleste ne lui ordonne.

_ Lassan, beugla Sebastian. Il faut les ramener à terre !

_ Je sais bien ! Mais le commandant Blancassée est maligne et intelligente, elle est plus forte que moi !

_ Peut-être, mais Zadkiel l'est moins que moi et je peux très bien terrasser Blancassée. A nous deux, on devrait y arriver !

Le démon leva les yeux et il vit la dragonne jetait sa glace. Lassan esquiva les coups, mais plus il évitait et plus il remontait, contraint par la dragonne. Sans crier gare, le commandant de la dynastie des neiges piqua rapidement vers eux et Zadkiel enfonça sa lance-dragon dans l'articulation de l'aile de Lassan. Ce dernier rugit de douleur et il se tourna vers l'être céleste, près à vomir du feu. Sebastian l'arrêta de justesse et il déplia ses ailes, sautant sur Blancassée. Il se retrouva face à face avec Zadkiel, surpris. Ils commencèrent à se battre, mêlant leurs lames.

Les deux dragons se rugissaient dessus, crachant de temps à autre leur attaque et essayant de déstabiliser l'autre. Blancassée aperçut Sebastian sur elle et elle essaya de le faire tomber. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Lassan lui administra un puissant coup d'aile sur la gueule. Elle fut assommée et elle tomba dans le vide. Sebastian prit son envol et reprit les rennes du dragon vert. D'un mouvement, ils poursuivirent la dragonne.

Zadkiel attrapa les brides et il se mit vers la tête de la dragonne.

_ Blancassée ! Réveille-toi ! Blancassée !

Dans un dernier recours, il la frappa avec la hampe de sa lance. Blancassée ouvrit subitement ses yeux verts et elle aperçut le sol arriver à grand pas. Elle raidit ses ailes et elle évita de justesse une chute lourde en décapitant quelques arbres. Néanmoins, Lassan arriva au-dessus d'elle et Sebastian infligea un coup d'épée sur le dos de Zadkiel qui tomba, percutant un arbre assez fortement.

La dragonne des neiges se retourna et elle administra une gifle avec sa queue, faisant valdinguer le dragon vert. Sebastian perdit l'équilibre. Blancassée arriva vers lui et le frappa de nouveau avec sa queue. Le démon percuta plusieurs arbres en perdant quelques plumes.

Il haletait, fixant la dragonne blanche.

Léviathan arriva, suivi de quelques curieux venus admirés l'entraînement.

Lassan arriva de nouveau vers le démon, boitant.

Zadkiel revint aussi vers Blancassée qui lui présenta sa croupe.

Le Prince de l'Enfer sourit.

Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapitre 90

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Hum... je ne sais pas XD Ben Ciel peut s'entraîner mais bon... va-t-il augmenter sa force, sa vitesse ? Ca... à voir^^ M'enfin, on l'aime comme ça Ciel : des bleus, des égratignures... bref ça ne change pas de l'époque où il se faisait kidnapper^^' Oui, ça c'est sur, là, ce sont des justes des entraînements, alors, avec un vrai combat, cela peut changer la donne. Oui, les opposées s'attirent comme on dit...  
_**

**_SisiMi : Oui... on a du mal à voir Ciel en train de combattre... il est plus doué avec ses mains pour manger (ou faire des trucs avec son démon *toussote*). M'enfin, c'est avant tout un noble, il doit savoir manier l'épée un minimum^^  
_**

**_sans-reflet : Ce que va devenir Ciel ? Hum... tu as proposé plusieurs possibilités qui sont intéressantes. A voir s'il va devenir une autre espèce ! Ou pas...  
_**

**_Et maintenant, la suite !  
_**

* * *

Métatron se tenait devant le portail d'Asiluth aux couleurs dorées et aux formes serpentines. Il fronça les sourcils et il se tourna, apercevant les principaux anges. Camael, Gabriel, Michael, Raziel et Zaphkiel avançaient vers lui. Raziel s'approcha du Grand Séraphin.

_ Si tu es là, mon cher frère, commença Métatron. C'est qu'ils ont commencé à bouger.

_ La guerre est clairement déclarée, affirma l'archange au glaive. Je ne sais pas de ce qu'il en est de l'Enfer. En tout cas, le Roi des Rats et l'Amiral Infernal comptent se diriger sur Asiluth, guidées par Zadkiel.

Certains archanges haussèrent un sourcil.

_ Zadkiel, murmura Métatron. Il paraît qu'il est attaché à la dragonne blanche.

_ En effet. Ils combattent ensemble.

L'adolescent grimaça.

_ C'est plutôt mauvais… un dragon et un archange ensemble… la puissance de l'Enfer et du Paradis réunie… En plus, Léviathan et le Roi des Rats se mêlent de la partie.

_ Il y a aussi le Général de la Terreur Noire, intervint Gabriel.

Cet ange était la seule femme du Grand Conseil. Elle portait une bague avec une pierre rouge.

Métatron soupira.

_ Oui, nous l'avons vu la dernière fois. C'est donc ce fameux général.

Camael interrogea ses compères du regard. Cet archange avait de longs cheveux roux et il portait une épée enflammée à sa ceinture.

_ Il est si puissant que cela ? D'après les rapports d'Haniel et de Zadkiel, ils disaient que ce démon s'était affaibli depuis qu'il a découvert l'amour avec son contractant.

_ Oui, il est faible, fit Métatron. Mais depuis qu'Edenia est réapparue, je lui fais confiance pour l'entraîner durement. De plus, ayant participé aux Guerres Fratricides et Dragoniques, il avait une puissance phénoménale. Il faisait partie du troisième ordre des démons avant les sous-Princes.

Camael se gratta le menton. Il fixa Michael. Ce dernier aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux verts portaient une épée rouge et une épée verte en forme de S.

_ Michael, toi, tu peux facilement anéantir les dragons. Si Léviathan ou même cette dragonne blanche est tuée, ça ralentira leur progression.

_ Il va de soi, fit celui-ci. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Léviathan d'ailleurs.

_ Tant qu'à moi, reprit Métatron. J'essayerai d'exorciser le Général de la Terreur Noire, en espérant que le Roi des Rats ne lui ait pas fait boire son sang.

_ Elle a du forcément le faire, fit Zaphkiel. Ce rat est intelligent, elle est rusée comme un serpent. Elle a du tout prévoir pour arriver à ses fins.

Métatron acquiesça.

_ Tu as raison. Il faudra être vigilent. En attendant, préparons les hordes du Paradis afin d'éradiquer ces engeances du Mal sur nos Terres.

Le Grand Conseil acquiesça et certains partirent. Métratron se retrouva entourés de Gabriel et Michael. Ils tournèrent tous la tête de côté.

Norahc sortit d'un coin, le sourire aux lèvres. Le shinigami semblait amuser.

_ Je dois vous informer d'un truc, lança-t-il. Ces deux filles ont en effet préparé leur coup. Elles ont entraîné leurs dragons pour ce jour tant attendu. Et vous l'avez vu par vous-même, elles sont très fortes !

Métatron ne broncha pas.

_ Tu t'occuperas d'Undertaker, enchaîna-t-il. Il est aussi coude à coude avec le Roi des Rats. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne que le Monde des Shinigamis ait abandonné la partie.

Norahc hocha les épaules.

_ Ils n'ont pas apprécié le fait que leurs deux légendes se battent entre elles. Ils ne veulent pas s'interposer, entre autre car ils vont recueillir pas mal d'âmes dans peu de temps.

Métatron l'interrogea du regard.

_ Vu que l'Univers s'écroule, expliqua le shinigami bleu. Asshiah a commencé à se dévorer elle-même.

Les êtres célestes furent surpris, sauf Gabriel.

_ J'ai cru le sentir oui. Si seulement on savait où était le Signe.

_ Cela ne sert à rien de se lamenter sur le pain perdu, envoya Norahc. Vous devez vous rendre à l'évidence. Quelqu'un doit absolument pénétrer dans Asiluth pour tout sauver.

Cette fois-ci, Métatron lui envoya un regard froid.

_ Il est hors de question que le Roi des Rats soit le nouveau Dieu !

_ Je sais. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle peut faire. Mais faudra bien choisir quelqu'un en attendant que le Signe réapparaisse.

Les êtres célestes se partagèrent un regard.

_ Nous en parlerons plus tard, intima Michael. L'armée des deux monstres va bientôt arriver au premier étage de Yetsirah.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapitre 91

Edenia tamponna la joue ensanglantée de Ciel. Le jeune homme grimaça.

_ Ça pique, se plaignit-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

_ Je sais.

_ Ciel !

Tous les deux se tournèrent vers la voix. Sebastian se tenait sur le seuil, livide. Il avança vers lui et examina ses blessures.

_ Mais que lui avez-vous fait ! Oh mon pauvre Ciel.

_ C'est bon, grommela le Comte. Je n'ai pas grand-chose et puis, il fallait bien s'y attendre.

_ Toi aussi tu as morflé, fit une autre voix.

Léviathan s'accoudait à la porte. Elle s'avança lentement vers eux.

_ Tu aurais du le voir, Ciel. Au début, il s'est fait amocher par mes dragons et Zadkiel. De plus, il ressentait en partie ce qui se passait avec Edenia.

Sebastian ignora ses paroles et remplaça la Mère des Rats pour soigner son contractant. Il déboutonna sa chemise et il constata avec horreur les ecchymoses sur son torse. Il ne cacha pas son inquiétude.

Ciel leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Sebastian, ça va. Je sais, ce n'est pas joli à voir mais arrête.

Le susnommé soupira.

Edenia et Léviathan se fixèrent.

_ Les dragons ont encore besoin de s'entraîner, informa l'Amiral Infernal. Il faudra que tu viennes un de ces jours.

La Mère des Rats hocha la tête.

_ Oui, j'espère juste que Sebastian va récupérer sa puissance, chuchota-t-elle. Comme ça, il pourra mieux le protéger. Car comme tu peux l'imaginer, Ciel ne sera jamais assez fort. Néanmoins, un peu de sport ne lui fait pas de mal et ça permet de lui montrer un avant goût avant les batailles.

Léviathan acquiesça.

_ Laissons-les.

Edenia se tourna vers eux. Sebastian le désinfectait et il bandait ses blessures. La Mère des Rats fut attendrie par cette scène. Elle les laissa, suivant Léviathan.

_ C'est impressionnant quand même.

_ Quoi donc ? Demanda la dragonne.

_ Eux deux. On dirait que le destin a fait exprès de les rencontrer.

Léviathan la toisa.

_ Tu les envies ?

Edenia sourit.

_ Je pense. Ciel est réellement aimé du démon. Pour un truc venant de l'Enfer, je suis agréablement surprise de voir qu'il peut autant l'avoir en affection.

Le Prince de l'Enfer agita sa chevelure fuchsia.

_ Michaelis a toujours été un démon qui se démarque. Autant par sa puissance, que sa façon de faire. Mais, le fait qu'il ait découvert l'amour est très impressionnant. Pour nous, c'est prohibé. Les bêtes infernales sont remplies de vices et de pêchés, du coup, tous ces sentiments sont décuplés au centuple. La plupart a renfermé cela. Surtout l'amour, c'est dangereux pour certain.

Edenia s'assombrit.

_ Oui, j'en ai peur. Est-ce que ça va le détruire ?

Léviathan hocha les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Il a survécu à ça depuis deux ans, c'est énorme.

* * *

Sebastian posa la bandelette et il mit sa tête sur les cuisses du Comte. Ciel lui caressa les cheveux. Le démon ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment.

_ Et dire que demain, elle en remet une couche, ricana le jeune noble.

Sebastian serra ses mains sur la cuisse de son amant.

_ Franchement, je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

_ Je sais.

Sebastian leva la tête et il regarda Ciel et sa joue lacérée.

_ Je suis aussi moche que toi en démon ! Ironisa-t-il.

_ N'importe quoi.

Il se leva et l'embrassa. Il laissa ses mains caresser la poitrine de son vis-à-vis et l'obligea à se baisser.

_ Ciel, murmura-t-il.

Le Comte passa aussi ses mains dans les cheveux corbeaux du démon.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapitre 92

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et reviews :3  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, le Paradis est en difficulté et il semblerait qu'il veuille étendre son emprise sur tout l'Univers. Le Grand Conseil commencent à avoir peur car comme tu as pu lire, il y a une alliance ange/démon. Haniel n'a pas vraiment disparu... juste prisonnier... Ces questions, tu verras leur réponse au fur et à mesure des chapitres... Oui, Ciel et Sebastian ont une grande complicité, c'est adorable... mais à double-tranchant aussi.  
_**

**_Pamplea : Merci^^' Oui, ils sont bien complices mais comme j'ai écrit à Alice, c'est peut-être à double-tranchant. XD tu peux avoir peur^^' Surtout en connaissant Edenia et ses allures "bourrines". Toutefois, elle considère Ciel comme son fils alors... elle se retient néanmoins. Elle n'a pas tord en plus XD Mais c'est pour le bien du jeune Comte.  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Oui, l'amour peut tuer les démons comme dit Léviathan. Néanmoins, Sebastian n'est pas comme les autres et comme tu l'as souligné, ça a l'air de le rendre plus fort. Il aime beaucoup Ciel, c'est bien, le "pouvoir de l'amour" peut faire énormément de miracles... ou de dégâts. N'est-ce pas ? Oui, Ciel et Sebastian commencent à être fatigués de tout cela. En même temps, ils ne pensaient pas être au centre d'une telle bataille avec le Paradis. De plus, Sebastian est maintenant concerné par cela de très près... ils ont beau être liés, que Ciel a pu acquérir l'immortalité mais ils restent néanmoins "faibles". Tu as peur qu'il arrive une tragédie ? Hum... c'est bien possible. Certains éléments laissent transparaître une certaine prémonition à un fait peu enthousiaste. En tout cas, je reste à chaque fois pantoise par ta faculté d'analyser^^ et aussi, ben, tu n'as peut-être pas tout à fait tord sur une possible tragédie ;)  
_**

**_sans-reflet : Hum... au risque de te décevoir (XD) et si Ciel restait humain, hormis qu'il soit immortel ?^^' Là, je me demande si j'étais claire dans mon texte... dead...  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Plusieurs mois étaient passés...

Ciel continuait son entraînement intensif avec Edenia et à vrai dire, il s'en sortait de plus en plus mal. La Mère des Rats ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il se retrouvait de nombreuses fois au sol ou contre des arbres quand Undertaker n'arrivait pas à le rattraper.

De l'autre, Sebastian apprenait à mieux maîtriser Lassan et à connaître chacun des dragons constituant l'armée de l'Amiral Infernal. Il combattait généralement sous sa forme démoniaque, le rendant ainsi plus fort et plus rapide. Zadkiel, lui aussi tentait d'être plus puissant. L'archange était devenu un puissant allié, il donnait de précieux conseils au sujet des Hautes Instances et des différentes régions de l'Univers du Paradis. Entre autre, il fallait arriver rapidement dans Mathey, juste avant Briah pour livrer bataille. Ainsi, Léviathan, Edenia, Ciel et Sebastian pourraient rejoindre assez facilement Asiluth afin de se débarrasser du Signe. Une fois fait, ils devraient normalement s'enfuir dans le Royaume des Rats. A moins que cela se passe mal… comme l'avait souligné Edenia.

En attendant, le Marquis évitait de penser à cela et il combattait. A vrai dire, il essayait plutôt de redevenir comme avant, essayant d'être le Général de la Terreur Noire. Le Prince de l'Enfer l'encourageait, se battant parfois contre lui. Après tout, plus il se nourrissait de la haine envers Edenia et de l'amour qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Ciel et mieux c'était. Comme l'avait suggéré la Mère des Rats, quand le démon sera assez fort, elle n'aura plus besoin d'endurer tous ces combats à Ciel.

* * *

Même s'ils étaient inférieurs en nombre, ils possédaient de puissantes aides. L'âme de Ciel pouvait réveiller n'importe quel pouvoir. Sebastian arborait le Signe. Léviathan était l'un des Princes de l'Enfer, l'Amiral Infernal. Et bien sur, Edenia, le Roi des Rats.

* * *

A Briah, Métatron se tenait encore devant le portail d'Asiluth.

Gabriel vint le rejoindre avec Raziel. Les trois êtres célestes se fixèrent, sans un mot.

_ Haniel est de plus en plus mal, commença Gabriel.

Métatron se tourna vers elle.

_ Il nous a trahis, s'il ne peut pas récupérer alors nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Raziel se racla la gorge.

_ En ce qui concerne l'effondrement de l'Univers, je pensais à une chose risquée.

_ Qui est ?

_ Asiluth peut aspirer Haniel en attendant, non ?

Métatron et Gabriel furent surpris.

Donner Haniel en sacrifice à Asiluth ? Impossible ! Il n'était qu'un ange ! Ne faisant même pas parti du Grand Conseil ! De plus, ils étaient l'Elite du Bien, tout le contraire des démons de l'Enfer qui tuent pour un rien.

_ Que nous chantes-tu là, Raziel ? Souffla Gabriel, froide.

L'archange se trémoussa légèrement et il s'approcha du portail doré, mettant sa fine main dessus.

_ Je sais que cela est complètement idiot et dénué de sens. Mais il faut faire quelque chose. A ce rythme-la, tout va être englouti et le Roi des Rats voudra s'approprier le trône de Dieu.

Métatron soupira.

_ C'est… à voir.

Gabriel le toisa, interloquée.

_ Comment peux-tu songer à cela ? Nous ne pouvons pas l'offrir à Asiluth ! Je veux dire, il fait quand même partie de nos frères ! Il est un des anges créés de Dieu le Père ! De plus, il n'est pas aussi puissant que nous, ni même que les Rois des Rats. Et sans compter qu'il ne possède pas le Signe !

_ Tout cela, je le sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'énerver, Gabriel. Tu es aussi entachée, comme les démons. La colère te ronge.

Gabriel rougit, paraissant presque humaine.

_ Métatron, tout a changé depuis CE fameux jour. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela !

_ Et tu as une meilleure idée ? Nous ne savons pas où réside le Signe. Personne ne l'a encore trouvé ! Nous n'allons quand même pas rester sans rien faire alors que la Création de notre Père s'effrite de jour en jour ! Il paraît que certaines régions de l'Enfer ont commencé à être englouties comme les Abysses ! Tu as bien du voir les répercussions sur Asshiah ! La maladie croule, les tremblements de terre sont de plus en plus fréquents. On croirait presque que nous sommes revenus à l'époque de l'affrontement des Rois des Rats.

Gabriel se tut.

_ Je le sais tout ça. Mais quand même… Haniel nous a peut-être trahis… mais il reste notre frère… je refuse qu'il soit donné en sacrifice à Asiluth. En plus, ce n'est même pas dit que l'Etage l'aspire.

Métatron hocha les épaules. Son visage enfantin se faisait dur.

_ Il faudra bien essayer un de ces jours.

Gabriel partit, écœurée et déçue.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapitre 93

Ciel était essoufflé. Sebastian le regardait avec inquiétude mais Edenia lui avait formellement interdit quoique ce soit. Cette dernière toisa le jeune homme qui se tenait sur la lame de sa canne-épée.

_ Aller Ciel ! Du nerf !

_ Tu vas me tuer, souffla-t-il entre deux bouchées d'air.

Edenia sourit.

_ Mais non ! Aller, debout ! Tu dois être un minimum prêt !

Le jeune homme fusilla du regard la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène. Elle arborait un sourie, mais il vit clairement l'inquiétude dans ses yeux sanguins. Le noble se redressa et il pointa sa lame en avant.

Edenia brandit sa lame platine et elle sauta sur lui. Ciel para l'attaque en mettant sa lame à l'horizontale et le tint en équilibre avec sa main gantée.

_ Mieux, murmura la femme.

Sans préavis, elle retira sa lame et elle lui administra un puissant coup dans l'abdomen. Ciel fut projeté à quelques mètres. Néanmoins, il fut secouru par Sebastian, ne pouvant plus à cette situation.

_ Sebastian Michaelis ! Gronda Edenia.

Le démon caressa Ciel et il toisa froidement la Mère des Rats.

_ Peu importe ce que vous dites ! Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-il. Vous êtes la plus puissante des créatures de l'Univers, comment voulez-vous qu'il arrive à faire le poids ? Un humain ! Ciel est un humain ! Il n'est pas comme nous !

Edenia l'observa un moment.

_ Il doit arriver à devenir plus fort. Nous sommes en guerre ! Il est le plus faible d'entre nous comme il est notre point fort ! Ton point fort ! Il doit savoir se défendre un minimum.

Ciel essaya de récupérer et il se mit debout. Sebastian l'assistait dans ses mouvements, de peur de le voir tomber de nouveau. Surprenant son compagnon, il pointa sa lame sur Edenia.

_ Ciel, murmura Sebastian. Tu ne peux plus combattre comme ça ! Regarde ton état !

_ Elle a raison, Sebastian. Vous devez m'emmener avec vous pour que tu sois libéré du Signe et on pourra s'en aller après. Je suis un humain, hélas. Je suis faible comparé à tous vos attributs supérieurs. Bien que je sois devenu immortel, je reste néanmoins un humain. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais c'est comme ça. Je dois au moins arriver à la toucher.

Cependant, ses jambes tremblaient, trahissant son état physique. Sebastian et Edenia le virent. La Mère des Rats soupira.

_ On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Dans ce cas, on va changer certaines choses. Sebastian, tu devras me combattre, tu dois devenir encore plus fort et crois-moi, je n'irai pas de main morte comme la dernière fois ! Ciel, tu te feras entraîner par Sebastian. Il connaît tes aptitudes et il pourra peut-être mieux te conseiller. Il marque un point sur une chose : tu es humain et je suis un Roi des Rats. Néanmoins, je te mets en garde, petit démon. Tu dois vraiment entraîner Ciel. Et ne laisse pas tes sentiments te prendre, il doit devenir plus fort, ne le materne pas ! Déjà que j'abandonne l'idée de le faire combattre contre moi juste parce que tu le surprotèges.

Au même moment, le jeune homme se laissa tomber, ne tenant plus. Sebastian l'attrapa dans ses bras et le porta. Il voyait très clairement que son contractant était déçu de son propre corps.

Edenia les observa.

_ Vas te reposer, Ciel. Quand Sebastian aura pris soin de toi, il reviendra me voir.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, épuisé.

_ Quelle tortionnaire, maugréa le démon en pénétrant dans le manoir.

Ciel le regarda.

_ Elle fait ça pour nous aider, intima-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible ? Je me sens tellement inutile…

Sebastian déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Tu n'es pas inutile, tu le sais très bien. Cependant, j'aurai du te forcer plus jeune à faire du sport. Bien que, tu en fasses encore aujourd'hui.

Le diable sourit innocemment. Ceci n'échappa pas au Comte.

_ Je te signale que c'est toi qui fait la plupart du temps, claqua Ciel. Parce que sinon, j'ai des crampes partout.

_ Ma foi, oui. Tu as raison et même quand c'est moi qui fais, il arrive que tu fasses une crise d'asthme tellement que tu prends pla…

_ Tais-toi ! Rougit le jeune homme.

Sebastian ricana tandis qu'il emmenait son aimé dans la salle de bain afin de le soigner.

_ Ceci dit, reprit-il. C'est encore plus intense maintenant.

Ciel détourna le regard, gêné. Avec leur nouveau lien, chaque chose devenait unique et étrange. Leurs ébats s'en retrouvaient ainsi pimentés. Tous les deux sentaient ce que l'autre éprouvait, mêlant leur sentiment et leur bonheur. C'était comme ça, ils lisaient chacun leur pensée d'une certaine manière.

Sebastian enleva les vêtements de son protégé et il commença les soins avec diverses pommades et autres bandages. Il regarda un moment son corps, évaluant l'étendu des dégâts. Il lâcha un soupir.

_ Et dire qu'elle retenait ses coups, fit-il. Si elle était vraiment sérieuse, tu serais déjà mort. Aah ! Se lamenta-t-il. Je crains que je ne puisse pas te faire l'amour avant un moment.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Au moins je pourrais enfin me reposer ! Répliqua-t-il. Aller, va la rejoindre.

Le jeune homme se rhabilla. Sebastian se baissa sur lui et l'embrassa chastement avant de rejoindre Edenia pour un dur entraînement.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	94. Chapter 94

Chapitre 94

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures.  
_**

**_Bon il y a eu un bug au niveau des reviews et d'autres trucs... Pour le moment je n'ai vu qu'une seule review sur un chapitre (alors que mon adresse mail m'en a mis deux).  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Je pense que les reviews viennent de toi, dans le chapitre 92, le Grand Conseil parle d'Haniel à sacrifier, pas Zadkiel^^ Mais bon... ils seraient bien capable de faire de même... Oui, Gabriel n'est pas d'accord et ça se comprend bien !  
_**

**_La suite :)  
_**

* * *

Edenia bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en peignant ses longs cheveux noirs. La jeune femme soupira.

_ Je sais que vous êtes là, claqua-t-elle. Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma. La jeune femme tourna la tête et ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur le fossoyeur. La Mère des Rats ne lui sourit pas.

_ Vous devriez arrêter de me suivre, je risque de perdre patience et de vous tuer.

Elle l'entendit ricaner.

_ Je n'en doute pas, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Il lui prit la brosse et s'entreprit de démêler les cheveux ébènes. Edenia ne fit rien, le regardant dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait relevé ses cheveux gris, montrant ainsi son visage balafré. Ses yeux verts perçant la fixaient dans le reflet. Il eut un sourire en coin.

_ Etes-vous vraiment sérieux ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Par rapport ?

_ Vous le savez très bien.

_ Non.

_ Cessez de faire l'imbécile, shinigami. Si vous m'avez encore suivi ici et que vous avez relevé votre tignasse, c'est que vous attendiez aussi à une discussion sérieuse.

Undertaker termina de coiffer la Mère des Rats et il rangea la brosse. Il s'assit sur le recoin du lit tandis qu'Edenia pivota sur sa chaise, le fixant.

_ Alors ? Reprit-elle. Etes-vous sérieux ?

_ Bien sur que je le suis.

Le Roi des Rats parut gêné et elle déglutit.

_ Vous savez pourtant ce que je suis, je ne comprends pas.

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Edenia.

Elle tressaillit, c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

_ Depuis quand ? Murmura-t-elle.

Undertaker réfléchit quelques instants en se grattant le menton avec l'un de ses ongles noirs.

_ J'imagine depuis votre venue dans mon échoppe il y a deux ans, lorsque vous demandiez de l'aide de la part de l'Enfer, du Paradis et de mon Monde. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. A part peut-être que vous semblez moins bête, plus déterminée et plus… comment dire ? Je ne sais pas si je devrai dire humaine. En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'expression que vous aviez en regardant le Comte.

Edenia ricana.

_ Vous êtes attiré par moi car je suis devenue plus faible ? Plus _passionnée _?

_ Non, juste que vous n'êtes plus une abomination ou un monstre. Votre laideur de rat et votre cruauté ont été couplés avec votre instinct maternel envers cet humain.

Edenia baissa les yeux, soupirant. Undertaker l'étudia un moment.

_ Vous êtes devenue plus forte et plus intelligente grâce à cela. Tout en étant encore capable du pire et de tout détruire. Néanmoins et actuellement, vous êtes la bête la plus puissante qui existe.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Cracha-t-elle menaçante. Cherchez-vous une récompense comme le Passeur ?

Undertaker éclata de rire.

_ J'aime quand vous êtes en colère ! Oui, je désire bien quelque chose et vous seule pouvez me le donner. Vous savez, j'ai une longue vie, comme la vôtre. Vous avez vécu et ressenti beaucoup de choses. Moi aussi. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que vous avez découvert et pas moi encore.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Vous ne le devinez pas ? Le démon a su lui.

Edenia pâlit légèrement.

_ Le sentiment d'amour ?

_ Précisément.

_ Vous vous foutez de moi encore ?

Undertaker se leva et il se pointa devant la jeune femme peu rassurée. Il se baissa sur elle, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux verts plongèrent dans ceux sanguins de la Mère des Rats. Les longs cheveux du fossoyeur venaient chatouiller les joues de son vis-à-vis l'emprisonnant comme dans un filet. Il s'approcha d'elle, étudiant ses réactions. A sa grande surprise, Edenia ne fit rien, ne le renvoyant même pas avec l'un de ses vecteurs. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, toujours en train de se regarder. C'était un baiser chaste. Néanmoins, cela suffit à faire rougir la Mère des Rats. Undertaker se retira et il se mit à genoux, enfermant les mains fines d'Edenia dans les siennes. Il attendit sa réaction. Le Roi des Rats semblait statufié. Puis, elle sourit.

_ Marrant, chuchota-t-elle.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Seul mon frère Ainede m'embrassait. Je n'ai connu que lui comme contact. C'est marrant…

_ Cessez donc d'être triste, douce Edenia. Laissez-vous vous seconder pour une fois.

Elle le fixa en haussant un sourcil.

_ C'est quoi cet adjectif gnangnan ? Et je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins d'un shinigami psychopathe !

Undertaker éclata de rire.

_ Je me disais bien aussi que c'était étrange que vous soyez autant gentille. Néanmoins, reposez-vous, intima-t-il.

En effet, Edenia semblait épuisée. Elle avait passé son temps à entraîner le démon et certains dragons. Elle combattait aussi avec Léviathan afin d'être prête pour le jour final. A contrecœur, elle hocha la tête et se dégagea des mains du croque-mort. Elle s'approcha de son lit et elle s'allongea dessus en position fœtus, tel un rat.

Undertaker éteignit les bougies et il vint aux côtés de la Mère des Rats, caressant ses cheveux. Finalement, il se coucha près d'elle, ayant pour objectif de rester toute la nuit avec la jeune femme.

_ Je tiens à vous, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Ses ongles noirs caressèrent sa joue mais Edenia ne l'entendait plus, partant aux pays des songes.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapitre 95

Ciel sirotait son thé tout en feuilletant le journal. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Sebastian, peux-tu venir ?

Le démon laissa sa contemplation du paysage pour venir près de son aimé. Ciel lui montra un article dans le journal.

_ La peste*, murmura-t-il.

_ Je croyais que ça n'existait plus.

_ Normalement oui. Mais bon, comme tu as du remarqué, Asshiah est agitée de nombreux problèmes.

Ciel le dévisagea.

_ C'est lié ? Les tremblements de terre, les tempêtes et tout.

_ Bien sur, fit une autre voix.

Ciel et Sebastian se tournèrent vers Edenia qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Undertaker lui enlaçait la taille. Le jeune noble avait encore du mal à croire que la Mère des Rats ait _engagé_ une relation avec le fossoyeur. Bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment le cas, elle le tolérait plutôt, acceptant que le shinigami l'embrasse ou lui tienne la main.

Ciel eut un peu la nausée. Il ne voyait pas du tout Edenia en train de se laisser aller dans les bras du croque-mort.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas décidé, le shinigami lui avait attrapé la main.

_ L'Univers s'écroule alors forcément, cela a des répercussions, allant crescendo. Il faudra vite songer à aller dans le Monde du Paradis. Nous sommes assez prêts et de plus, tu devras faire attention à toi, Ciel. Tu peux attraper la peste.

Sebastian toisa Edenia.

_ Je le protégerai de cette maladie, j'ai déjà vu ce qu'elle faisait. Mais, chère Edenia, vos rats ne risquent-ils pas de transmettre ces fameuses puces ?

Undertaker ricana.

_ Oh oui ! S'excita-t-il. Je veux voir des bubons !

Edenia lâcha sa main et le repoussa. Elle foudroya du regard le démon.

_ Premièrement, ce sont les rats noirs qui transmettent la peste. Pas les rats bruns ! Pas ma famille ! De deux, Undertaker arrêtez de vous extasier devant ça !

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, fit Ciel en se levant. Si on doit commencer à pénétrer dans le Paradis, il faut y aller. J'aimerai aussi partir avant que la peste n'atteigne la Louisiane.

Edenia acquiesça.

_ Je suis aussi d'accord. Après, il faut voir. Je dois en parler avec Léviathan.

Sebastian soupira.

_ Et encore une avalanche de problèmes, se plaignit-il.

Ciel le regarda longuement. En effet, encore une avalanche de problèmes. Ils devaient tous s'attendre au pire… cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'ils étaient ici à s'entraîner et à attendre l'arrivée des anges du Paradis… ou même les démons de l'Enfer. Léviathan était d'ailleurs surprise de ne voir personne de leur monde. Et elle commençait à se demander si justement les étages infernaux ne tombaient pas dans le Néant. Dans ce cas, cela expliquerait entre autre les effets secondaires sur Asshiah.

Edenia fixa aussi le démon.

_ Je sais, murmura-t-elle. Sois heureux, petit démon. Je m'attendais à ce que l'Univers tombe avant ! Alors juste une maladie moyenâgeuse et le temps qui déconne, franchement, ça va ! Bon, je vous laisse mes agneaux, je dois aller voir Léviathan et mettre en forme Zadkiel pour qu'il essaye de battre ses anciens frères d'arme !

Et la Mère des Rats partit, suivie par Undertaker.

Ciel soupira.

_ On n'a fait aucune bataille et il y a déjà des morts.

_ La peste a plus à avoir avec la destruction du Monde que notre affrontement, intima Sebastian en clignant de l'œil.

Ciel l'observa de son œil saphir.

_ Pour moi, c'est la même chose, se défendit-il. Car tu as le Signe sur la main, qui peut TOUT sauver alors bon… pour moi, c'est du pareil au même.

Le démon ricana.

_ Alors toi, je te jure. Trêve de bavardages. Même si la fin du monde arrive à grands pas, continue de travailler.

Ciel posa son journal de côté et il attrapa une pile de dossiers.

_ Je sais, maugréa-t-il. Et aide-moi aussi.

_ Mais bien sur mon âme.

Ainsi, tout deux s'installèrent correctement au bureau et commencèrent à étudier les différentes propositions et la popularité de certains jouets.

* * *

* : Il y a eu apparemment une véritable épidémie de peste à San Francisco au mois de mars de 1900.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

_**PS : Je n'ai pas fait exprès pour la fin du monde^^'  
**_


	96. Chapter 96

Chapitre 96

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, "UnderClaus" est affectueux avec elle, on n'imagine pas... mais bon... est-ce que ça va durer aussi hein ? En parlant de fin de monde... la mienne arrive demain à 17h05, heure où je vais prendre le train pour rejoindre la famille T_T dead Mouahahah ! Sale peste, bien que, ça peut rester dans le truc^^ Ah bah, entre les goûts suspicieux d'Undy et son attirance pour le Roi des Rats... on comprend pas mal de choses XD  
_**

**_Hanna : Complètement que leur couple est étrange XD surtout Undy, on ne l'imagine avec... personne sans doute. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai l'impression de me répéter : voici la suite, avec de nombreux chapitres^^  
_**

**_Bon... je ne republierai pas avant vendredi (eh ouais... je pars dans la famille et pas internet... dead). Donc, pour ce soir... je poste quatre nouveaux chapitres :p D'ailleurs, ce sont la transition avec l'avant dernier arc de cette fiction.  
_**

**_Joyeux Noël à tous et à toutes !  
_**

* * *

Le Comte était sur le balcon de la salle de séjour, regardant la pleine lune. Il fronça les sourcils. L'astre de la nuit se teintait d'une couleur étrange, légèrement violacée. Ciel but une gorgée de vin tandis que Sebastian enlaça sa taille et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_ La lune, elle aussi est atteinte ?

Le démon leva ses yeux vermeils vers l'astre.

_ Bien sur, ce n'est guère surprenant.

Sebastian attrapa son autre main et la tint, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

_ Bien ! S'exclama Edenia.

Le couple tourna la tête en même temps, fixant la Mère des Rats. Cette dernière était accompagnée du shinigami, de Léviathan et de Lassan. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Blancassée et Zadkiel regardaient la jeune femme aux cheveux ébène.

_ Avec Léviathan, nous avons décidé de partir pour l'Univers du Paradis dans cinq jours.

Elle se tourna vers l'archange.

_ Nous comptons sur toi pour nous mener là-bas.

_ Bien entendu, Roi des Rats. Mais pourquoi cinq jours ?

Léviathan se leva à son tour.

_ Nous avons commencé à forger des armures dragoniques pour tout le monde. Cependant, quelques unes sont en platine, destinées au plus gros corps d'arme. Comme nous ici présents.

Ciel tiqua.

_ Nous ?

Léviathan acquiesça.

_ Tu vas aussi en porter une. Edenia va les bénir par ses soins, assurant ainsi notre protection.

Zadkiel hocha la tête.

_ D'accord, je comprends mieux alors. Mais cinq jours, n'est-ce pas un peu juste ?

_ Non, nous serons dans les temps, reprit le Prince de l'Enfer. Archange, tu oublies que les dragons ne sont pas que des animaux sanguinaires. Nous possédons aussi l'art de fondre les métaux afin de nous protéger. On a bien vu ce que cela a donné durant les dernières guerres ! Nous ne voulons pas être exorcisés ou recevoir de l'eau bénite sur la gueule !

_ Cela serait problématique, en effet. Cependant, il faudra faire attention car ils doivent s'attendre justement à ce que le Roi des Rats ait donné sa bénédiction, observa-t-il.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

_ Il faudra être très prudent, reprit Edenia. C'est pour cela que nous nous sommes entraînés durement ces derniers mois. Et que tu nous as été d'une grande aide, Justice de Dieu.

Zadkiel tiqua légèrement.

_ Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, il n'y a plus aucune raison vu que Notre Père n'est plus.

Edenia hocha les épaules.

_ Tu restes quand même la Justice de Dieu, faisant partie de ses enfants. Et cela se reflète dans ton caractère, archange.

Le susnommé soupira, las. Blancassée l'observa en silence, lui pesant un regard lourd de sens.

_ Néanmoins, poursuit Léviathan. Là Haut, ils attendent notre venue. Ils doivent même se préparer à l'éventualité de notre arrivée au premier étage, c'est-à-dire Shamayim. Pour cela, nous devrons nous séparer en deux groupes distincts. Ayant chacun des points forts. Edenia et moi prendrons le premier, laissant ainsi une première défense. Zadkiel et Blancassée, vous allez nous accompagner. Le deuxième, Ciel, Michaelis et le shinigami, ensemble. Vous essayerez de vous protéger et de créer un espace à peu près sécurisant.

Les nommés approuvèrent de la tête. Seul Undertaker faisait la moue.

_ Si je puis me permettre, je préférais être avec Sa Maj…

_ Non, coupa sèchement Edenia. Je monterai Léviathan. Et le deuxième groupe a besoin d'avoir un guide. Vous connaissez peut-être moins le Paradis que Zadkiel, mais cela sera suffisant.

Le croque-mort laissa paraître sa déception et soupira. Edenia le toisa un moment, sans mot dire.

Léviathan fixa de nouveau l'archange.

_ Pour toi, quel est l'endroit le plus apte à établir un campement, si je puis dire ?

Zadkiel réfléchit un moment.

_ Il y a de nombreux endroits dans Shamayin, néanmoins, Métatron peut s'attendre à cela justement. Sinon, il y a bien la Forêt de Nuage de Raqiah.

_ C'est au second étage, si je ne m'abuse ? Hésita Edenia.

Zadkiel acquiesça.

_ En effet. C'est au second étage. Il me semble que cela peut-être assez stable, enfin, si tout le monde arrive à aller là-bas.

_ La Forêt de Nuage est un endroit remarquable dans sa beauté, rajouta Undertaker. La dragonne des neiges risque de s'y plaire même si c'est au Paradis.

Edenia et Léviathan se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête ensemble après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_ Donc c'est décidé, conclut la femme aux cheveux fuchsia. Nous irons établir notre campement dans Raqiah. Et après, nous devrons aller le plus vite possible aux portes d'Asiluth. Il me semble que c'est possible.

_ Oui, confirma Zadkiel. Je connais le raccourci, bien que nous risquions de trouver de nombreux opposants.

Edenia sourit.

_ Ça, on s'en doute, fit-elle en clignant de l'œil.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapitre 97

Sebastian rentra dans la chambre et il prit soin de la fermer à clé. Il distingua la silhouette de Ciel sous la couverture. Le démon entendit la respiration apaisée de son aimé. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et s'assit sur le lit, le regardant. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux gris bleutés. Ciel gémit légèrement en sentant le contact et il se tourna sur le dos. Il laissa ainsi Sebastian l'observer à sa guise.

Son visage fin. Ses joues douces. Son petit nez aquilin. Sa bouche fine et sensible. Ses longs cils.

Sebastian se baissa lentement sur lui en se pourléchant, ses yeux vermeils brillèrent, exprimant clairement son désir. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, puis, il laissa son nez retracer la courbe du visage de l'endormi.

Il serra la mâchoire. Non. Il ne devait pas le réveiller. Ciel était fatigué avec tous ces évènements. Pourtant, le démon avait envie de sentir son aimé. Il commença à haleter, soufflant au passage son air chaud sur le jeune homme.

Ciel ouvrit délicatement ses yeux et il croisa le regard ardent du Marquis.

_ Sebastian, murmura-t-il.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et il se baissa de nouveau sur le jeune homme. Il lécha les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Ciel sentit qu'il serrait les draps autour de lui. De ses fines mains, il attrapa le visage du démon, lui posant un regard interrogatif.

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es bizarre ce soir.

Mais Sebastian ne répondit pas, haletant encore. Ciel se redressa doucement et il l'embrassa chastement. Il s'écarta légèrement collant son front au sien, ses yeux vairons fixèrent les flammes cramoisies.

_ Viens, Sebastian. Prends-moi dans tes bras. Aime-moi.

Ciel se rallongea en prenant les mains de son démon.

_ Ciel, murmura enfin le Marquis. Oh mon Ciel. Ma chère âme, je veux t'aimer passionnément cette nuit.

Il haletait encore. Ciel continuait de le regarder, arborant un visage aguicheur bien qu'il ne le fit pas exprès.

_ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Sebastian lui sourit.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Il se baissa sur lui, embrassant son cou, le mordillant légèrement. Il sentit Ciel frissonner à ce contact et retenir un gémissement. Le démon dégagea ses mains et il vint caresser son visage, descendant ses doigts sur son torse effilé, mémorisant chaque pore de sa peau.

Les mains de Ciel vinrent aussi toucher le visage du démon, dessinant ses sourcils, ses yeux, son nez, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux. Il sentait les effluves de la bête infernale. Ses doigts déboutonnèrent la chemise noire de son vis-à-vis, touchant au passage son torse devenu plus musclé ces derniers mois.

Sebastian se redressa et il embrassa Ciel, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé. Cette dernière jouait avec sa jumelle, mais dans un ballet tendre, se caressant doucement. Leurs lèvres étaient collées, appréciant le goût de l'autre.

Cie tressaillit. Depuis qu'ils étaient liés, le jeune homme sentait l'amour et le désir brûlants de son démon. Ça lui faisait peur comme il aimait cela. A cet instant, il savait que Sebastian avait envie de lui. Le diable avait besoin de se sentir en lui, il avait besoin de ressentir l'amour de son aimé. Etrange pour une créature venue de l'Enfer. Néanmoins, Ciel se retrouvait animé d'un puissant désir. Il voulait satisfaire Sebastian, il voulait lui montrer l'étendu de son amour. Et dans leurs veines, leurs sangs mélangés coulaient, battant leurs tempes à toute allure. Ciel brûlait, il savait, il ressentait et cela provoquait une sensation électrisante dans tout son corps. Il aimait tellement Sebastian. Il ne pouvait vivre sans lui à présent.

_ Ah ! Cria Ciel en écarquillant les yeux.

Sebastian venait d'empoigner son pieu sèchement et il commença de langoureux va-et-vient, faisant trembler Ciel. Ce dernier haletait de plus en plus, il serra ses doigts sur les épaules du Marquis.

_ Sebastian ! Souffla-t-il.

Il se cambra légèrement et essaya une fois de plus de ne pas gémir. Timidement, il laissa une de ces mains parcourir le torse du démon pour venir se loger entre ses haines, attrapant le dard de la bête.

_ Aah, grogna le démon.

Il venait de fermer les yeux, tout en continuant de prodiguer des soins à son aimé. Ciel le fixa tandis que ses doigts se baladèrent sur toute sa longueur. Il resserra sa prise en faisant de rapides va-et-vient. Il sentit le démon se rapprocher de lui, quémandant plus de frictions. Il tremblait aussi, se laissant aux prises de la luxure et de l'amour du jeune homme.

Sans crier gare, Sebastian enleva la main de son contractant et il se baissa entre ses jambes, avalant son membre. Ciel se cambrait, mettant une main sur sa bouche.

La bouche de cet impertinent démon englobait sa sensibilité de salive, exerçant une forte pression entre ses lèvres. Sa langue léchait, battait et titillait son membre frémissant. Il avait envie de lui, il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui.

_ Sebastian !

Ciel mordit sa main, ravalant ainsi un cri trop fort. Il essaya de se calmer et en profita pour parler.

_ Sebastian, je t'en prie. Fais-moi l'amour. S'il te plait, je ne t'en peux plus.

Le démon se releva et il embrassa les lèvres de son aimé. Ciel aperçut le regard amusé de ce dernier.

_ Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas plus ? Susurra-t-il en léchant son cou et son oreille.

Ciel frémit de nouveau et agrippa les cheveux corbeaux. Il s'approcha de son oreille en projetant son souffle chaud, trahissant sa trop grande excitation.

_ Fais-moi l'amour tout de suite.

Sebastian sourit.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapitre 98

Le démon ne se fit pas prier et il écarta les jambes de son amant, soulevant légèrement son bassin avant de tâter l'orifice de chair. D'un coup, il commença à rentrer en lui. Ciel serra ses mains sur ses épaules.

_ Ah ! Seba-Sebastian !

Ciel tourna la tête sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Le démon sourit et il se renfonça un peu plus. Il caressa la joue de son aimé. Ceci eut pour effet de faire ouvrir ses yeux vairons. Sebastian se baissa sur lui, embrassant son front.

_ Nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité, murmura-t-il.

Ciel sourit tendrement. Les sentiments du diable semblaient couler dans son corps et dans son âme. Il sentait le bonheur de son vis-à-vis, lui transmettant au passage.

_ Oui, répondit-il enfin. Nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité, Sebastian Michaelis.

Sur ces derniers mots, le démon l'embrassa et il commença des va-et-vient lents au début. Il rentra ainsi petit à petit chaque centimètre. Il appréciait de sentir Ciel se cambrer et se laisser faire, l'avalant toujours plus, toujours plus profondément. Il ne connaissait pas meilleure sensation que le corps et l'âme de cet humain.

_ Mon âme, souffla Sebastian entre deux mouvements. Ah !

Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact et les fourmillements qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Sebastian changea l'angle de pénétration et il vit Ciel écarquiller ses yeux une fois de plus.

_ Aaaaah !

Par réflexe, le jeune homme mit ses mains sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer ses cris. Mais trop tard, il avait lâché un son strident et naturel. Ceci plut au démon qui commença à augmenter la vitesse.

_ Mon âme, répétait-il sans cesse. Oh mon âme ! A moi, rien qu'à moi ! Aaah…

Il plaça une main sur le bas ventre de Ciel et il attrapa son pieu honteusement dressé. Il agita sa main, allant vite, claquant sa peau.

_ Sebastian ! Ah ! Je n'en peux plus !

_ Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais on ne fait que commencer !

Mais ledit Ciel était déjà à bout. Il était complètement rongé par le désir et le plaisir que lui transmettaient son amant.

Sebastian sourit vicieusement et il lui infligea de puissants coups de butoirs, faisant crier son contractant.

_ Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebastian ! SEBAAAaastiAaaaannn !

Il agrippa les cheveux du démon en se jetant sur ses lèvres. Il lui donna plus une morsure qu'un baiser d'ailleurs. Le diable était de plus en plus animé et il augmenta encore la cadence. Il jubilait en entendant Ciel gémir dans sa bouche, avec des larmes coulant de ses yeux vairons.

Ils se détachèrent légèrement, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Ils haletaient, ils avaient chaud, tellement chaud. Ciel continuait de subir les coups brutaux du démon. Il voyait Sebastian, la bouche à demie-ouverte, projetant son souffle brûlant sur son visage.

Combien de temps était-il passé depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette position ? Ils ne savaient pas, ils étaient juste eux deux, coupés du monde, profitant de leur intimité et de leur amour.

Sebastian revint dans un angle plus normal et il prit Ciel dans ses bras. Leur visage s'enfouit dans leur nuque respective, restant collé l'un à l'autre. Le démon bougeait doucement, faisant complètement trembler Ciel de la tête aux pieds. Il était complètement soumis à lui, réagissant aux moindre de ses gestes. Sebastian attrapa sa tête et il l'embrassa langoureusement. En même temps, il sentit Ciel se répandre sur lui, lâchant une douce plainte entre ses lèvres. Le Marquis se sentit lui aussi rendre les armes. Il soupira tandis qu'il orchestrait un dernier mouvement.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés. Après quelques minutes, Sebastian laissa Ciel respirer et lui donna un verre d'eau. Le Comte but quelques gorgées tandis que le démon réorganisait ses mèches rebelles.

_ Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Ciel.

_ Environ 4 heures du matin.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

_ Hein ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Sebastian sourit vicieusement.

_ Si, si. Aurais-tu des doutes sur mes capacités ?

Ciel rougit. Il vint se loger contre son torse.

_ Tais-toi, pervers.

Le démon caressa ses cheveux gris bleutés en déposant un baiser.

_ J'adore quand on fait l'amour.

_ J'avais bien deviné ! Cracha Ciel ayant repris sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Je t'aime.

Sebastian enlaça leurs doigts. Il entendit Ciel soupirer d'aise et se calmer.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa et il se coucha, regardant son aimé.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapitre 99

_ J'ai l'air… d'un idiot, se plaignit Ciel.

_ Mais non ! Cela te va très bien !

Ciel darda son œil bleu roi sur Sebastian.

_ Tu te fous de moi là ?

_ Non, pas du tout.

_ Mais j'ai l'air de je-sais-pas-quoi !

Ciel se détailla de nouveau dans le miroir, faisant la moue. Ils avaient reçu leurs armures il y a deux jours et bien entendu, il l'essaya. Du coup, il se retrouvait plus ou moins serré dans des plaques platine. Ces dernières se situaient sur ses bras, ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses cuisses. Le reste était juste des morceaux de cuir épais. Il y avait aussi le casque mais le jeune homme avait protesté, ne voyant rien avec.

Sebastian ne semblait pas choqué de la vue, il avait même l'habitude de voir ce genre d'armure. Lui aussi en avait une… mais pour sa forme démoniaque.

Ciel l'entendit se rapprocher de lui et il se mit à genoux, tenant sa canne-épée sur ses paumes. Le démon s'inclina devant lui.

_ Votre arme, My Lord.

Le Comte attrapa sa canne et lançant :

_ Arrête tes conneries un peu, ce n'est pas drôle !

Le démon ricana.

On toqua à leur porte.

_ Oui, firent-ils ensemble.

La porte s'ouvrit et Edenia apparut.

_ Synchro ! Waoooo, fit-elle admirative en voyant Ciel. Tu es super beau ! Tu as l'air plus viril comme ça, j'aime bien.

Ciel grimaça.

_ Sans commentaires, maugréa-t-il.

Sebastian se baissa vers Edenia en chuchotant.

_ En fait, il se trouve horrible dedans.

La Mère des Rats eut un sourire en coin.

_ En même temps, je pense qu'il préfère ses pantalons en velours et ses chemises en satin. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons y aller.

_ Partez devant, fit Sebastian. Je vais mettre mon armure.

Edenia et Ciel hochèrent la tête et ils sortirent de la chambre. Le Comte donna quelques instructions aux domestiques et alla dehors, accompagné du Roi des Rats. Quelques dragons se tenaient là, ayant des plaques de métal et platine pour d'autres sur des endroits sensibles comme le cou ou le front. Undertaker montait un dragon noir encre aux yeux dorés et aux cornes de bélier. Léviathan avait elle aussi quelques plaques. Lassan ; la monture de Sebastian et Ciel ; descendit son cou protégé et invita ainsi Ciel à monter. Ce dernier le fit, grimpant sur la pseudo-selle réalisée à l'occasion.

Sebastian sortit du manoir, sous sa forme démoniaque. Ciel le vit et resta sans voix un moment. Le démon faisait peur, vraiment peur. Les plaques de platine recouvraient une partie de son torse, lui donnant l'air d'avoir de larges épaules. Ses bras se moulaient dedans et des espèces de bague articulée longeaient ses phalanges. Ses cuisses se cernaient elles-aussi de plaque en forme d'écailles. Sa queue plumeuse en avait aussi de temps en temps, tout comme ses ailes où les articulations étaient protégées. Néanmoins, Ciel tressaillit en voyant son visage. Il avait une espèce de masque morbide où seuls ses yeux rubis scintillaient. Ses cornes se couvraient de plaques platine avec des épines partant ici et là.

Il était monstrueux.

Le démon avança vers lui, ayant ses deux épées-dragons attachées à une pseudo-ceinture en cuir. Il grimpa sur le dragon, se positionnant derrière Ciel. Sebastian sentit sa peur, il enlaça sa taille et releva son casque déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Il rencontra l'œil saphir de son aimé.

_ Je suis toujours Sebastian, Ciel. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Un silence.

_ Non, fit celui-ci. Tu es le Général de la Terreur Noire. Et je comprends mieux ce surnom en voyant ta tenue !

Le démon sourit.

_ Certes, mais je reste ton compagnon. Que dis-je ! Ton tendre et cher mari*.

Ciel rougit.

_ Que ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! On n'est pas marié !

_ C'est tout comme, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Ciel se calma un peu en voyant son expression.

_ Vu que tout le monde est là, fit Edenia en sautant sur Léviathan. Nous allons partir !

Léviathan leva la tête et arracha un gros rugissement.

Ciel pâlit.

_ Tu déconnes ! Elle va attirer l'attention du village !

Zadkiel et Blancassée ouvrirent la marche et l'archange pointa sa lance en avant en murmurant quelque chose. Le lac bouillonna légèrement et l'eau se retira en partie, laissant découvrir une lumière vive.

_ Nous pouvons y aller ! Intima-t-il.

Plusieurs dragons sortirent de la forêt. Ciel fut surpris.

Le premier groupe partit, tandis que le deuxième attendit son tour.

* * *

* : mariage gay, tout ça XD c'est dans le fil du temps hein !

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	100. Chapter 100

Chapitre 100

**_Bonsoir ! Ca va faisait longtemps hein ? Bien vos fêtes de Noël ?_**

**_Bon... je vais répondre aux reviews et après, les deux nouveaux chapitres :p d'ailleurs, cette fiction est bientôt arrivée à son terme d'écriture (de mon côté). Pour le moment 157 chapitres, il y aura peut-être maximum 160...  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Eh oui, tout ça dans quatre chapitres :p ça prépare la sauce ! Et puis, un lemon pour Noël, c'est un joli cadeau :) Hum... Oui, Undy se fait rejeter par Edenia. Enfin, elle ne le rejette pas vraiment... juste qu'elle pense plus à la guerre... Zadkiel croit en Dieu en fin... oui et non^^' Ah ben le coup de Ciel "viril" ça fait rire XD Merci^^' déjà un Noël de passé :p  
_**

**_Pamplea : XD Non mais carrément, ça m'a trop fait penser à ça^^' Non mais Ciel en armure quoi XD je ne l'imagine pas du tout dedans^^' il y a quoi de rire en effet XD on se fiche de sa gueule le pauvre^^' Par contre Sebastian... bien qu'il fasse peur, il a la classe quand même. Merci et bonnes fêtes :)  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Oui, ça arrive et on verra comment ça va se passer...  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Oui... pauvre Ciel, il est aussi choqué que nous (même si nous, on se moque un peu hein XD). Pendant un moment, ça sera fini les jolis vêtements de noble ! Lizzy ferait une syncope si elle le voyait ainsi XD Undy a la classe, je l'imagine très bien sur ce genre de dragon, dans le vent avec sa faux^^ Sebastian a ben lui, c'est clair, il fait peur. Il redevient le Général de la Terreur Noire comme le souligne son Ciel. Enfin pour lui, non. En effet, il s'avance bien^^ Et il prend confiance depuis qu'il est lié à Ciel^^ Oui, les troupes dragoniques sont nombreuses... mais est-ce que cette communauté pourra vaincre les anges ? A voir...  
_**

**_Voici la suite :)  
_**

**_Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai vite fait relu^^'  
_**

* * *

Métatron fronça les sourcils. Il montait un pégase. Ils étaient entourés du membre du Grand Conseil. Michael se tenait prêt à attaquer.

_ Ils arrivent, fit Gabriel.

En effet, ils aperçurent dans les plaines de Shamayim un éclair blanc, laissant ainsi voir les premiers dragons.

L'adolescent angélique sourit en voyant un gros dragon noir avec un cavalier à six ailes.

_ Elles sont là !

Il partagea un regard avec Camael. Ce dernier hocha la tête et brandit son épée enflammée. Il montait un griffon roux et rouge, comme lui.

_ Préparez arme !

Les êtres célestes inférieurs étaient tous en ligne sur des pégases et des griffons. Ils brandirent tous des lances ou des épées.

_ Par Notre Saint Père ! Clama Camael. Chassons cette horde de démons qui salissent nos terres ! Attaquez !

Il donna un coup à son griffon qui arracha un cri suraigu. La bête déploya ses ailes d'aigles, accompagnée de la première ligne céleste.

* * *

Edenia et Léviathan sourirent. La Mère des Rats déploya ses six ailes, brillant légèrement. Elle mit en parallèle ses bras et ses longues lames platine sortirent scintillant aux rayons du soleil. Elle arracha un couinement de rat. Elle fut imitée par Léviathan qui rugit. Les autres dragons mugirent et crachèrent du feu.

Blancassée éructa sa glace, montée par Zadkiel qui brandissait sa lance-dragon.

Léviathan tourna la tête de gauche à droite en regardant ses dragons.

_ Souvenez-vous du plan ! Occupez-les un maximum ! Massacrez-les jusqu'à que le deuxième groupe leur échappe et aille dans Raqiah !

Edenia ricana.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Léviathan.

_ Je me sens toute excitée ! Je vais pouvoir me nourrir !

La Mère des Rats laissa apercevoir un sourire carnassier. Léviathan le vit et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur.

Edenia Rattenderköning était capable du pire, après tout, elle avait dévoré des dragons et des anges, ainsi que certains de ses propres enfants afin d'accumuler plus de puissance.

L'Amiral Infernal retourna sur les anges qui venaient vers eux. Elle sourit aussi, reprenant son sérieux. Elle ouvrit la gueule tandis qu'une boule d'énergie noire et violette se formait. Elle inspira profondément et éructa brutalement. Sa boule se transforma en laser qui atterrit dans les premières lignes des êtres du Paradis. Des éclairs se répercutèrent tandis que des corps sans vie tombaient dans les plaines de Shamayim.

Il eut un grand vide, laissant ainsi les anges séparés en deux. Ils essayèrent de se reformer mais les dragons arrivaient déjà.

Blancassée sauta sur un griffon à qui elle arracha la tête. Zadkiel planta sa lance dans ce qui fut jadis ses frères.

L'archange se mordit la lèvre.

_Même si vous êtes mort, pardonnez-moi mon Père de commettre pareil fratricide._

Il eut plusieurs bruits dans la bataille. Le feu des dragons et les éclairs des griffons zébrèrent les nuages, accompagnés des cris de guerre et de douleur.

Déjà, de nombreux anges et de nombreux dragons tombèrent. Néanmoins, Léviathan et Edenia sourirent. Elles avaient entraîné les dragons et ils menaient la danse.

* * *

Métatron et le reste du Grand Conseil restèrent encore en retrait. Michael commença à avancer.

_ J'y vais !

Il partit ainsi, brandissant ses deux épées.

Métatron serra les poings.

_ Maudits dragons ! Maudit Roi des Rats !

Gabriel regardait la scène, sans broncher. Elle ne semblait pas surprise.

_ Rattenderköning est une créature puissante, tout comme Léviathan. Elles sont assez puissantes comme…

_ Assez ! Tempéta Métatron.

Zaphkiel regarda Gabriel qui ne disait mot.

_ J'espère que Michael va les tuer !


	101. Chapter 101

Chapitre 101

Undertaker ricanait, chevauchant son dragon noir aux cornes de bélier. Des pégases montés s'approchaient de lui.

_ Ohlà ! Ohlà ! On vient jouer les troubles fêtes mes anges ?

Il brandit sa faux et il décapita les pégases. De l'autre, le shinigami sortit des sotobaris* qui vinrent se planter dans les êtres célestes.

Le shinigami éclata de rire tandis que le dragon noir vomissait des gerbes d'acide.

_ Hihihi ! Que c'est amusant ! J'ai l'impression de revenir en enfance ! Est-ce que au moins j'ai déjà été enfant ? Oh ! On s'en fout ! Venez mes petits !

Et il repartit dans un rire dément, découpant ainsi tous ceux qui était devant lui.

_ Fais attention ! Shinigami ! Grogna le dragon noir.

_ Oh, désolé, Kales.

Sebastian et Lassan attaquaient aussi, se défendant tandis que Ciel tenait les rênes du dragon vert, essayant de suivre Undertaker. Le jeune homme voyait le shinigami s'en donnait à cœur joie, fauchant tout ce qui bouge. Il pouvait en dire autant du démon. Sebastian se marrait aussi, excité par la guerre et l'appel du sang.

_C'est écœurant…_

Ciel entendit un bruit d'explosion. Il tourna la tête subitement. Il aperçut au loin Léviathan jetait ses sorts destructeurs et Edenia propageait ses vecteurs, aspirant la vie de leurs ennemis.

Il remarqua aussi que tout était dirigé vers le premier groupe, il y avait que très peu d'anges vers eux. Le plan fonctionnait, à ce rythme, ils allaient se rendre à Raqiah.

Ciel rencontra les yeux vermeils de Sebastian brillant comme mille éclats. Il aperçut son sourire de bête. Il attrapa le visage de son aimé et pénétra violemment sa langue dans sa bouche. Surpris, Ciel commença à s'étouffer. Il se dégagea toussant.

_ Tu es malade !

Le démon ricana.

_ Mon âme, voyons. N'apprécies-tu pas le spectacle ? Nous sommes au Paradis !

Ciel frémit.

_ Il y a encore des anges qui s'approchent de nous.

Le démon haussa un sourcil plumeux. Son sourire disparut et ses yeux ne brillèrent plus. Il se baissa et enlaça Ciel, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, excuse-moi.

_ Je-je n'ai pas peur. Combats plutôt !

En même temps qu'il disait cela, un griffon s'approcha d'eux. Son cavalier brandissait une longue lance sur les cervicales de Lassan. Sebastian sauta et il para l'attaque. Il tourna sur lui-même et mit un violent coup de queue dans la gueule du griffon qui allait béqueter Ciel.

Le démon déplia ses ailes et se mit au-dessus de l'ange, enfonçant une de ses épées-dragon. L'autre vint se loger dans la tête du griffon. Les opposants tombèrent dans le vide.

Sebastian revint sur le dragon vert qui grilla au passage quelques pégases montés.

Puis, ils virent Kales arriver à leur hauteur. Undertaker regarda le couple en brandissant sa faux, comme pour les saluer.

_ La voix est libre ! Nous allons à Raqiah, direction la Forêt de Nuage ! Allez Comte ! Suivez-moi !

Il ricana de nouveau et il tapa la tête de Kales avec sa faux, lui intimant d'aller plus vite.

Ciel resta quelque peu dubitatif mais il n'eut pas le choix et il dut suivre Undertaker pour ne pas le perdre. Lassan avait déjà pris les devants, poursuivant Kales.

Derrière eux, leur groupe tuait les derniers adversaires et les reptiles volants les suivirent.

* * *

Léviathan et Edenia abattaient sans relâche montrant ainsi leur puissance monstrueuse. Puis, elles aperçurent un griffon qui se démarquait des autres. Les deux créatures partagèrent un regard.

_ Michael, firent-elles ensemble.

Le griffon ralentit à quelques mètres d'elles et elles aperçurent l'archange aux cheveux blancs. Il les fixait.

Léviathan sourit.

_ Je crois que je ne t'ai plus vu depuis que tu as chassé Lucifer du Paradis ! Comment vas-tu, Michael ? Ça ne te fait pas trop chier d'obéir à un séraphin qui se prend pour Dieu ?

_ Je n'écoute pas les démons ! Envoya-t-il.

_ Ah ben voyons, s'il n'écoute pas les démons…

Edenia se mit sur la tête de Léviathan et elle étudia Michael à son tour.

_ Heureuse de te voir, archange ! Et à moi ? Tu me parles ? Je ne suis pas un démon !

Michael ne répondit pas et il pointa ses épées sur elles.

_ Au Nom du Paradis, je vais vous chasser d'ici !

Il donna un coup sur les flancs du griffon qui fonça sur elles.

Edenia lança ses vecteurs néanmoins, elle fut surprise quand l'épée en forme de S envoya des sortes de tiges végétales, les emprisonnant.

_ Merde ! Léviathan !

* * *

* : Voir scan 59 page 33.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	102. Chapter 102

Chapitre 102

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ben Undy XD Toujours fou le croque-mort^^ Oui, Michael arrive mais pas sûre qu'il rencontre Michaelis... à voir !  
_**

**_Lovely-Panda : Arf, t'inquiète pas :p mais ça me fait plaisir que tu aies laissé une review :3 Ah ben à eux deux, ils font peur c'est clair XD Non, tu ne rêves pas, Sebastian a failli étouffer son cher et tendre à cause de sa surexcitation XD Hum, pour le lien, j'ai tenté d'expliquer à travers par exemple le lemon mais après, on verra plus tard l'importance de ce lien dans le dernier arc (j'espère, sinon je t'expliquerai carrément^^'). Hum, ça serait bien en effet XD Un bon gâteau avec de la crème et des fruits *Q*  
_**

**_Pamplea : Merci beaucoup de m'avoir mis en auteur favoris :) *rougit -mais rougit vraiment comme une tomate !* Ah ouais ? XD tu as eu peur ? Enfin... ils ne sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge ! Loin de là hélas^^' Hum... je me demande, les shinigamis ont une enfance d'ailleurs ou pas ? Si on considère qu'ils étaient humains avant, alors oui^^' Mais bon, c'est Undy hein, faut pas chercher et ça nous fait rire :p Je ne pense pas faire de saison 3... d'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus si je vais écrire après "Abyssal" (car pour le moment, aucune idée n'a germé -en tout cas, pas des grande comme "Raticide" ou "Abyssal"), ça sera peut-être quelques OS mais bon... à voir^^' Oui, encore faut-il que tout ce petit monde survive à la guerre, mais je ne dis rien de plus ;) Le couple Edenia et Undy est mignon, c'est sur ! Ah ben, tu vas voir comment le Roi des Rats s'en sort ici :p mdr, sérieux ? J'ai imaginé dès le début Sebastian sadique, normal étant un démon^^' et puis, dans le manga papier, on sent bien son sadisme dans le Campania.  
_**

**_Bon... c'est définitif, il y aura au total 160 chapitres (tout rond !), j'ai fini l'écriture de "Son majordome, abyssal" aujourd'hui.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

La dragonne noire rugit et elle cracha du feu. Le griffon esquiva et il tourna autour d'elle, comme une mouche. De temps à autre, il éructa des éclairs, blessant l'Amiral Infernal.

_ Je vais bouffer cette mouche ! Fulmina-t-elle.

Edenia fronça les sourcils et elle déplia ses ailes, s'envolant.

_ Edenia ! Que fais-tu !

_ Je vais combattre Michael ! Occupe-toi de dévorer sa monture !

L'archange brandit son épée verte et les espèces de tiges ressortirent. Néanmoins, Edenia ne se laissa pas avoir deux fois et elle utilisa ses lames pour les couper. Ses vecteurs attrapèrent Michael qui fut séparé du griffon.

Pendant ce temps, Léviathan ouvrit la gueule et elle engloutit la monture dans un bruit de craquement d'os, elle l'avala en une bouchée sous l'œil dégouté des autres anges.

Edenia toisa Michael. Elle l'avait lâché afin de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle sourit.

_ On te surnomme le Reflet de Dieu. Dieu te ressemblait-il alors ? Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus… beau, si je puis dire, Tueur de dragons.

L'archange fut surpris.

_ Tueur de dragons ?

_ Tu as cette réputation auprès de nous.

_ Ah, les démons.

_ Léviathan et ses dragons ne sont pas des démons. Ils ne font plus partie de l'Enfer, ils sont sous ma gouverne.

Michael fronça les sourcils.

_ Edenia Rattenderköning, vous êtes la bête qui songe à devenir Dieu.

La Mère des Rats se rapprocha de lui, le menaçant de ses lames mais Michael contrattaqua. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, lames contre lames.

_ Je ne tiens pas à être Dieu !

_ Que faites-vous ici alors si ce n'est pas pour ça !

_ Ce sont nos affaires ! Archange belliqueux !

Edenia lui flanqua un puissant coup de queue. Elle siffla comme un rat, ses cheveux se dressèrent et sa crête grandit, s'entourant d'éclairs verts. La foudre se déchaina autour d'elle qui toucha plus d'un ange et leur monture. Michael se défendit en mettant ses épées devant lui.

Léviathan tourna la tête vers elle, écarquillant ses yeux.

_La puissance destructrice des Rois des Rats. Il faut qu'elle se calme !_

_ Edenia !

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus et la Mère des Rats se jeta sur Michael le transperçant de part en part de ses vecteurs. L'archange planta son épée de feu dans la poitrine de son adversaire qui couina de douleur. Ses vecteurs commencèrent à pomper Michael.

Tout à coup, une faux vint couper les tentacules-rats sous l'œil surpris d'Edenia, de Michael et Léviathan. Michael recula mais tomba, sonné par les vecteurs. La Mère des Rats se tourna vivement vers l'importun. Elle aperçut Undertaker sur Kales.

_ Cela suffit, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Nous avons déjà remporté cette manche. Les anges battent en retraite.

Edenia grogna et elle brandit ses lames sur le shinigami.

_ Comment avez-vous osé m'arrêter ! Comment avez-vous osé couper mes vecteurs !

Undertaker mit sa faux devant lui, stoppant les lames platine. Ses yeux verts et jaunes foudroyèrent du regard la Mère des Rats.

_ Vos vecteurs vont se régénérer eux-mêmes vu que vous avez aspiré une partie de Michael ! Maintenant calmez-vous au lieu de réagir comme il y a 700 ans !

Edenia baissa ses lames, mais ses yeux sanguins exprimaient clairement sa colère. Undertaker rangea sa faux et il tendit les mains vers la Mère.

_ Venez Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Malgré elle, Edenia obéit et Undertaker l'enlaça, emmenant sa tête contre lui. Léviathan soupira de soulagement. Elle aussi, elle voyait le moment où Edenia allait tout détruire.

Ils entendirent ricaner.

Undertaker grimaça. Tout le monde aperçut Norach sur un pégase. Il salua l'assemblée avec ses faux ensanglantées.

_ A la prochaine fois mes chers amis ! Undy, je ne pensais pas que tu avais pris le Roi des Rats dans tes filets. Ahlala ! J'ai hâte de notre prochaine rencontre où je pourrai te tuer !

Sur ce, il partit en ricanant.

Undertaker ne dit rien, puis, il regarda Edenia, toujours sous sa forme de monstre.

_ Ciel vous attend. Nous avons trouvé la Forêt de Nuage.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapitre 103

Avec les instructions d'Undertaker, Lassan dirigeait les autres dragons, toujours ayant Ciel et Sebastian sur le dos.

Le noble se rappela des paroles du shinigami après avoir donné la direction au dragon vert :

_« Je sens quelque chose de mauvais. Edenia risque de faire des siennes… je vous laisse trouver la Forêt de Nuage. A plus tard. Je reviendrai avec la Mère des Rats saine et sauve, Comte. »_

Ciel fronça les sourcils. Lui aussi, il avait un désagréable pressentiment au sujet d'elle.

Après avoir traversé une brume espèce, Lassan se retrouva dans un ciel bleu. Au loin, il y avait des espèces de montagnes en suspens, entourées d'épais nuages blancs.

_ C'est ça la Forêt de Nuage ? Demande le Comte.

_ Ça en a tout l'air, répondit le dragon. Cela correspond à la description du shinigami.

_ Ils auraient du appeler ça plutôt la Forêt DANS LES Nuages que la Forêt DE Nuage.

Sebastian se pouffa.

_ C'est vrai que pour le coup… enfin, si on peut établir un camp sécurisé !

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ D'ailleurs, on est rentré assez facilement. C'est bizarre et pourquoi on n'a vu personne ici ?

_ Pour diverses raisons, informa le dragon vert. Il y a 700 ans, l'attaque des Rois des Rats n'a pas épargné certains étages du Paradis et de l'Enfer. Il y a eu de nombreux morts, on raconte même parfois que certains lieux ne sont plus vivables ou hantés. Pour une autre raison, on raconte que les Bas Etages du Paradis sont occupés par les rebus des êtres célestes et finissent pas mourir ici.

Ciel fut surpris.

_ Quoi ? Mais, le Paradis n'est pas sensé être un univers merveilleux avec des poneys et des arc-en-ciel ?

Le dragon et le démon tiquèrent. Sebastian le regarda étrangement.

_ Depuis quand es-tu fan des poneys et des arc-en-ciel ?

Ciel fit la moue.

_ C'est… ironique…

_ Même étant ironique, c'est bien la première fois que tu utilises pareils mots !

Lassan ricana à son tour.

_ Pour te répondre, reprit-il, il ne faut pas se fier à la Bible ou aux anges de Briah et de Mathey. On trouve là les nobles, les purs sangs. Un peu comme chez vous les humains. Il fut un temps où le Paradis était un lieu dit magnifique et tout ce qui s'en suit. Néanmoins, ça a commencé à se gâter avec la Chute des Anges Rebelles et la Descendance de Caïn. C'est pareil en Enfer, ou du moins, de ce que je m'en rappelle la dernière fois que je suis parti.

Sebastian acquiesça.

_ Oui, en Enfer, c'est à peu près la même chose. A la différence qu'on ne laisse pas mourir les rebus ou les incapables. On les tue directement afin de leur éviter la honte de vivre comme une inutilité. Du coup, les deux premiers étages de l'Enfer sont infestés de cadavre et parfois des espèces de zombie qui rôdent en quête d'âmes perdues. Nidhog* devait les dévorer afin d'éviter un surplus de déchets. Et Cerbère** contrôlait aussi les allées et venues des damnés et autres démons. D'ailleurs, il est devenu quoi Nidhog ? Car c'est un dragon lui aussi.

_ Ils l'ont enchaîné à Gehenna***. Ils ont voulu le garder afin qu'il fasse office de poubelle recyclable.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil.

_ Vous allez le laisser là-bas ?

_ Non. Après cette opération, Léviathan et Edenia veulent aussi aller en Enfer pour aider Nidhog à s'échapper. Du coup, il ne restera que Cerbère et contrairement à Nidhog, ce n'est qu'un chien sans cervelle.

Ciel était largué.

_ Je suis bien d'accord ! Renchérit Sebastian. Cerbère aboie juste et ne fait que dévorer ce qu'on lui présente sous ses têtes !

_ Oh que oui ! Il ne vaut pas un bon dragon ou un joli chat !

Ciel fut surpris.

_ Je rêve où en Enfer vous n'aimait pas les chiens mais les chats ?

Sebastian et Lassan sourirent.

_ Juste une poignée en fait et étrangement, répondit le diable, ce sont tous les parias et les démons en quête d'âmes qui ont cette manie.

_ Nous arrivons, fit Lassan.

En effet, le dragon pénétra dans les épais nuages et il commença à survoler les piques rocheux et les plaines d'arbres aux allures étranges et fluides.

* * *

* : Dragon-serpent du folklore scandinave qui garde Utgardr (un gigantesque océan en gros).

** : Chien à trois têtes gardant les Enfers dans la cosmogonie antique.

*** : Voir les mondes d'Angel Sanctuary^^'

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	104. Chapter 104

Chapitre 104

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_coccinelle : Merci^^' j'espère que cela plaira entièrement^^ enfin, à toi de juger avec les semaines à venir :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ben, c'est la guerre hein ! Tout le monde veut tuer tout le monde^^ XD il fallait que je mette ça, attends, des poneys et des arcs-en-ciel, c'est génial :p je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fumé ou mangé ce soir-là... ou alors j'étais en cours de proto ou préhi... (comment ça j'écris pendant les cours ? Non jamais XD). Ca va, tu as quand même une bonne culture car tous ne savent pas... Je ne dirai rien sur le jeu de mot... déjà que Ciel pète un câble, on ne va pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus hein :p  
_**

**_nepheria4 : Merci :) en espérant que le reste aussi :p  
_**

**_Demain et comme pour beaucoup, c'est le réveillon. Je ne serai pas là et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de publier ce soir :p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

_ Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! S'exclama Léviathan en regardant Edenia.

En effet, cette dernière dormait à point fermé contre Undertaker qui la tenait d'un bras. L'autre prenait les brides du dragon.

_ Elle est aussi belle que quand je l'avais préparé à ses funérailles, fit le shinigami.

Léviathan grimaça.

_ Euh… elle n'est pas morte là, hein !

_ Bien sur qu'elle ne l'est pas ! Je ne suis pas non plus nécrophile !

_ C'est à se demander…

_ Amiral Infernal, arrêtez de me voir comme un ennemi, je n'en suis pas un.

Léviathan le dévisagea.

_ Vous êtes un shinigami. Vous aussi, vous avez envoyé quelques uns de mon espèce dans les Abysses ainsi qu'Edenia !

Undertaker resta silencieux.

_ La Forêt de Nuage est en vu, fit une voix.

Léviathan tourna la tête et elle vit Blancassée et Zadkiel arriver à sa hauteur. Le Prince de l'Enfer leva la tête et elle aperçut les montagnes flottantes. Elle hocha la tête.

_ Comment vas-tu Blancassée ?

_ Bien, Votre Majesté.

_ Tu n'as pas été blessée ?

_ Ce ne sont que des égratignures et Zadkiel a réussi à faire reculer des adversaires.

La dragonne noire observa l'archange. Ce dernier posa son regard vert sur elle. Il s'était révélé digne de confiance après avoir découvert au sujet de Dieu et son attirance pour la dragonne des neiges.

_ Zadkiel, interpella Blancassée.

_ Oui ?

_ Avant de partir, tu m'as dit que tu connaissais une sorte de raccourci jusqu'à Mathey.

Léviathan regarda la Justice de Dieu.

_ Tu en avais déjà parlé en effet, qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Il existe une sorte de passage allant directement aux portes d'Asiluth, donc Mathey. C'est un peu comme un couloir dimensionnel.

Léviathan parut surprise.

_ Sérieusement ? Vous avez ça au Paradis ? Car en Enfer et dans les Abysses, il fallait parcourir chaque étage et cela prenait plusieurs jours !

_ Pas ici, mais ça a été mis en place seulement après la Chute des Anges Rebelles. Car une descendante de 666 jours, ça fat beaucoup. On a donc opté pour cela pour aller plus vite autant en montant que descendant.

Léviathan eut un sourire ironique.

_ Décidément, le Paradis est prêt à tout pour se débarrasser des immondices.

Zadkiel hocha les épaules, en signe d'approbation.

Leur groupe plana au-dessus des montagnes. Découvrant les arbres à l'apparence de fins entrelacs aux feuilles et fleurs parées de couleurs froides. On aurait dit un paysage hivernal mais avec les attributs du printemps.

Blancassée ouvrit grand ses yeux, trouvant l'endroit magnifique.

Undertaker le vit.

_ Je crois que votre chérie, fit-il en s'adressant à Zadkiel, aime cet endroit.

L'archange sourit tendrement et il caressa le cou de Blancassée. La dragonne tourna la tête vers lui.

_ La Forêt de Nuage est l'un des plus beaux lieux du Paradis, dit-il toujours sourire.

La dragonne des neiges lui rendit son sourire.

_ On dirait bien. Ah ! Je crois percevoir le campement !

Au loin, le groupe aperçut plusieurs ombres sous les arbres. Puis de temps à autre sur la cime des plus grands résineux, on apercevait des dragons qui faisaient la garde. Quelques uns rugirent, avertissant l'entrée du premier groupe.

Edenia se réveilla doucement et rencontra les yeux verts du shinigami.

_ Nous sommes arrivés, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

La Mère des Rats observa le lieu et elle baissa la tête sur le campement. Un sourire se forma sur son visage. Elle aperçut enfin Lassan à terre. Ciel et Sebastian étaient là, les regardant. Le Comte avait enlevé l'armure, redevenant normal. Le démon avait, lui aussi, quitté son armure et il était sous forme humaine. Ciel devait surement le réclamer comme tel, supportant difficilement son odeur nauséabonde et son apparence effrayante.

_ Enfin un peu de repos avant de repartir en croisade, gémit-elle.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapitre 105

Avant que Kales atterrisse, Edenia sauta et elle battit des ailes jusqu'à se poser devant Ciel. Elle regarda le jeune homme et elle l'enlaça. Ciel fit de même.

_ Tu n'as rien ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, je vais bien. Toi par contre, tu es blessée.

_Oh, c'est déjà guéri, j'ai juste une tâche de sang, c'est tout.

Sebastian sa racla la gorge. Edenia se dégagea et elle regarda le démon avec un petit sourire.

_ Toi par contre, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! Assez pour me déranger avec mon Ciel !

Les yeux vermeils virèrent au fuchsia.

_ Vous avez failli perdre le contrôle, Roi des Rats, claqua-t-il.

Ciel fixa Edenia.

_ Est-ce vrai ? J'ai cru le sentir aussi.

La Mère des Rats soupira. Un ricanement parvint à leurs oreilles. Undertaker avança vers eux tandis que Kales partit remettre en ordre le premier groupe.

_ Oui, elle a failli se laisser à la destruction. Elle a bien amoché l'archange Michael !

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux.

_ Vous avez battu le Tueur de Dragons ? S'étonna-t-il.

_ Non, Undertaker m'a arrêté avant.

_ Si vous l'aurez tué, remarqua le croque-mort, votre puissance se serait décuplée et il aurait été difficile de vous arrêter dans votre folle envie de tout détruire !

Léviathan arriva à son tour et baissa son immense gueule vers eux.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons rester prudent et se préparer à la prochaine offensive. Norach va nous attaquer, il en a la ferme intention !

_ Oui, renchérit Zadkiel. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre tout à l'heure et il a tué les dragons sans difficulté. Il tient à se venger d'Undertaker.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, restant dans ses pensées. Edenia le regarda, mais ne dit mot.

_ Nous devons aussi nous organiser pour l'avancement de nos troupes vers Mathey, continua Léviathan. Ce soir, je convoquerai nos généraux pour établir un plan. Zadkiel, Blancassée, Undertaker et Michaelis, je tiens à ce que vous soyez là. Car même si Zadkiel connait un moyen d'aller plus vite, Métatron et sa horde de plumés vont justement nous attendre de pied ferme dans le raccourci !

_ D'ailleurs, remarqua Edenia. A part Michael et quelques membres du Grand Conseil, nous n'avons pas vu les autres. Métatron doit planifier quelque chose… ou tient-il à nous affronter particulièrement ?

_ Je ne sais pas, fit Léviathan pensive. Déjà, ils doivent essayer de séparer nos paires. Et Michael doit certainement essayer de se charger de tuer les dragons ! Par contre, Edenia, Métatron pourrait te prendre pour cible vu qu'il pense que tu veux remplacer Dieu.

_ Ouais, ben qu'il arrive ce gamin ! Il va prendre cher !

Undertaker tiqua.

_ Vous réagissez comme une idiote, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Je vous ai connue avec plus de noblesse ! De plus, si c'est pour reproduire ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure…

_ Vous préférez que je le découpe en petit morceaux peut-être ?

Le fossoyeur éclata d'un fou rire.

_ Oh oui ! Vous allez mettre du sang partout, les tâches vont se répandre comme pour former un tableau. Oh oui ! J'imagine le corps du séraphin découpé en de multiples endroits. J'ai toujours rêvé de disséquer un ange ! Je me demande s'ils sont faits comme les humains. Pas vous ?

Cela jeta un froid sur l'assemblée. Tout le monde se regarda.

_ Donc, reprit Edenia en ignorant le shinigami. A ce soir et reposons-nous pour le moment ! On a bien besoin après cette bataille et ce voyage exténuants !

Elle commença à partir.

_ Attendez-moi Votre Majesté ratounesque !

_ Oh putain ! S'exclama-t-elle. Attention Undertaker, si vous me faites chier, c'est vous que je vais aspirer avec mes vecteurs !

Ciel resta dubitatif. Non, décidément, non. Jamais il ne pourra se faire à l'idée qu'Edenia a accepté que ce shinigami la colle.

_ Bon, fit Léviathan. Je dois voir mes troupes et compter les pertes. Blancassée et Zadkiel, venez avec moi.

Les interpellés hochèrent la tête et ils suivirent l'Amiral Infernal.

_ Nous voilà enfin seuls, observa Sebastian.

_ Oui, souffla Ciel exténué.

Le démon soupira et il porta son aimé comme une princesse. Le Comte fut surpris mais n'en dit mot.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	106. Chapter 106

Chapitre 106

**_Bonsoir !  
Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Pamplea : XD Attends, j'imagine Ciel en train de chanter "Mon petit poney" ça casse le mythe *pleure de rire* Toi aussi tu as regardé Narnia ? XD Moi aussi j'ai pensé à cette fic, notamment à une scène de bataille particulière (mais qui n'est pas encore publiée). Oui, c'est beau de voir Ciel porté comme une princesse (en détresse -ou pas) par son Sebastian^o^ c'est vrai que cela peut faire penser à un lemon... je te laisse découvrir cela dans ce chapitre ;p Pas perverse ? Non, je te crois (presque) XD Edenia et Undy, couple improbable mais vont bien ensemble (je trouve). Mais non, tu n'as rien pollué, au contraire, j'apprécie :p et bonne année à toi aussi ;p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Certes ça ne fait pas 2 ans mais... ça le fait quand même XD Oui, Undy a une vision assez drôle d'Edenia et exaspère en même temps Léviathan^^' Mouahahah ! C'est sur ! Enfin, je suis sure qu'Undy apprécierait les pommes aussi (mais au moins, certes, pas difformes^^'). Ben Sebastian, sous sa forme démoniaque, il pue le pourri à cause de ses ailes... Non mais le pire, c'est qu'Undy n'a pas du se rendre compte du vent qu'il s'est pris, mouahahah ! Je pense que Ciel doit en avoir marre qu'on veuille le travestir le pauvre^^  
_**

**_Et les deux nouveaux... par contre... non rien, vous verrez bien dans celui-ci XD (qui sadique ? Moi non jamais !)  
_**

**_Ah au fait, c'est la tradition il parait : BONNE ANNEEEEEEEE ! Voilà.  
_**

* * *

Sebastian allongea Ciel sur une espèce de paillasse aménagée pour le moment, dans un des immenses troncs des arbres. Le démon se coucha près du jeune homme, caressant ses cheveux gris bleutés.

_ Sebastian ?

_ Oui.

_ J'ai peur.

Les yeux vermeils croisèrent le regard vairon.

_ De quoi ? De la guerre ?

_ Entre autre mais… et si Asiluth t'aspirait complètement ? Et si… on venait à être séparés pour de bon ?

Sebastian se redressa et il embrassa Ciel, yeux dans les yeux.

_ Ceci n'arrivera pas, je te le pro…

_ Non ! Trancha le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas que tu me promettes ça ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il va se passer ! Et… cette perspective m'effraie…

Ciel sentit la main de Sebastian serrer sa paume.

_ Ne pense pas à cela pour le moment. On est ensemble encore.

Le regard du jeune homme se voilà légèrement. Sebastian perçut à la fois de la colère et de la tristesse.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on passe nos derniers instants ensembles.

Cette fois-ci, Sebastian sentit qu'il perdait patience.

_ Stop. Ciel, stop maintenant.

Son aimé se leva aussi, fulminant de colère.

_ Je ne peux pas ! Cracha-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment réagir ! Car cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui es en danger ! Pas vraiment moi ! J'ai la sensation que tu vas disparaître ! Que tu vas me laisser seul !

Sebastian se leva à son tour et il empoigna Ciel, le plaquant contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Son dos l'heurta douloureusement tandis que le démon l'embrassa de force, pénétrant ainsi sa langue dans la bouche de son aimé. Après quelques minutes, il laissa Ciel respirer. Ses yeux vermeils brillèrent.

_ Est-ce que tu me sens ? Ciel ! Me sens-tu là ?

_ Oui, je te sens. Et tu réagis comme un rustre !

Sebastian sourit.

_ C'est ça que tu ne dois pas oublier ! Gronda-t-il.

Ciel se stoppa net, écarquillant ses yeux vairons. Sebastian se baissa se nouveau sur lui l'embrassant plus tendrement cette fois-ci. Il chuchota à son oreille :

_ N'oublie pas ça. Nous sommes un. Nous sommes liés. Alors, n'aies pas peur et pense juste à moi.

Les mains du Comte vinrent prendre le visage de Sebastian en coupe.

_ Je le sais, tout ça. Mais il n'empêche que j'appréhende la suite.

Il se dégagea et il revint vers la paillasse, s'allongeant.

_ Le lit du manoir me manque, fit-il.

Sebastian ne répondit pas, il n'esquissa même pas un sourire. A la place, il s'avança et il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus du jeune homme.

Ciel étudia ses yeux. Il les connaissait trop. Ce regard suppliant… Ce regard désireux… Ce regard de la bête… Ces derniers temps, il les contemplait souvent. Et il fallait l'avouer, cela faisait aussi parti de ses craintes. Même si Sebastian lui affirmait le contraire, ils avaient peur tout deux du déroulement des évènements.

_Maudit Signe !_ Tempêta le jeune noble en lui.

Sebastian se baissa sur lui, donnant un baiser chaste. Ciel attrapa ses cheveux corbeaux, participant au baiser. Il sourit.

_ On est sensé se reposer, intima le jeune homme malicieux. De plus, tu dois aller parler stratégie avec Edenia et Léviathan.

_ Le soir n'est pas encore arrivé et puis… on se repose… en quelque sorte.

Le démon vint lécher le cou de son aimé, lui donnant ainsi des frissons. Sebastian ricana et il souffla dans la nuque de Ciel.

_ Et puis, rajouta-t-il encore. Vous me donnez pas mal d'énergie… Bocchan… Votre majordome a besoin que son maître s'occupe un peu de lui. N'ai-je donc pas le droit à une récompense ?

Ciel ricana.

_ N'est-ce pas plutôt le majordome qui doit s'occuper du maître ?

Sebastian déboutonna la chemise de son vis-à-vis.

_ Voulez-vous vraiment que je m'occupe de vous ? N'ai-je vraiment pas le droit à une récompense ?

Ciel afficha un sourire espiègle.

_ Occupe-toi de ton maître encore un peu et je te donnerai une récompense alléchante.

_ Dans ce cas, je m'y emploie, Bocchan…

Sebastian embrassa fougueusement le jeune homme, tandis que ses mains commencèrent des gestes déplacés…


	107. Chapter 107

Chapitre 107

**_Vous voulez un lemon ? Eh ben non XD_**

* * *

Sebastian aperçut Edenia lui envoyer un regard noir.

_ Tu es en retard ! Reprocha-t-elle.

Le démon sourit.

_ Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

_ Tu parles, je sais très bien ce que tu faisais ! Laisse-le se reposer de temps en temps quand même ! Sinon, je le garde sous mon aile !

Sebastian grimaça et la toisa froidement.

_ Essayez donc, Mère des Rats.

Son air de défit ne plut pas à Edenia qui sortit ses vecteurs. Léviathan rugit, les intimant d'arrêter.

_ Ça suffit maintenant ! Se fâcha l'Amiral Infernal. Nous sommes là pour plus important ! Néanmoins, Michaelis, tâche de venir à l'heure au lieu de batifoler avec ta moitié ! Bien. Revenons-nous à nos moutons.

Sebastian fixa la dragonne noire.

_ Vous avez déjà commencé à élaborer un plan ?

_ Tu as une heure de retard, remarqua Edenia toujours froide. Alors, bien évidemment qu'on a commencé à réfléchir sans toi !

Le démon se rembrunit mais décida de se taire. Il remarqua enfin que de nombreux dragons étaient présents, tous les généraux et les commandants de l'Amiral Infernal se tenaient là.

Léviathan avait matérialisé sous forme de lumière une carte représentant l'Univers du Paradis. Raqiah étant au second étage, Sebastian remarqua une croix rouge à droite, plus ou moins centrée, sans doute leur campement dans la Forêt de Nuage.

_ Général de la Terreur Noire, interpella Léviathan. Comme tu peux le voir, nous sommes ici, indiqua-t-elle avec une griffe. Zadkiel nous a montré le raccourci qui se trouve ici.

Cette fois-ci, elle montra au centre de l'étage une espèce de tube qui traversait toutes les régions du Paradis.

_ D'après lui, nous pouvons arriver en seulement quelques heures aux portes d'Asiluth, aux limites de Mathey donc.

Elle dessina un cercle entre le sixième et le septième étage.

_ C'est notre but. Maintenant, le tout est d'arriver là-bas. Tu devras y aller avec Ciel afin d'ouvrir le passage.

_ Dans le meilleur des cas, enchaîna Edenia. Léviathan et moi-même devront vous accompagner. Avec ma puissance, je devrai être capable d'ouvrir le portail et ensuite essayer de jeter le Signe dans Asiluth pour ensuite tous se barrer.

_ Et dans le pire des cas ? Demanda Sebastian.

_ Les Hautes Instances vont préparer plusieurs groupes, intervint Zadkiel. Il se peut qu'ils positionnent chaque bataillon à chaque étage. Dans ce cas, il faudrait les prendre aussi par surprise. Ce qui va être dur vu que seuls Undertaker et moi-même connaissons le Paradis. Néanmoins, nous avons pensé en premier plan à lancer nos premières lignes sur les bataillons de chaque étage. Ensuite, le plus gros du corps devra s'attaquer au reste de l'armée céleste qui sera devant Mathey. Votre groupe, expliqua Zadkiel en désignant Sebastian, Edenia et Léviathan, devra rester solide jusqu'à là. Vous serez protégés par plusieurs lignes de défense dont Blancassée et moi ferons partie.

_ Et Undertaker ?

_ Avec Kales et quelques autres généraux, expliqua le concerné, nous allons essayer de repousser les principaux adversaires comme le Grand Conseil ou encore Charon.

Sebastian acquiesça.

_ Après, il y a une deuxième possibilité, remarqua Blancassée.

_ Sauf que cela, répliqua Léviathan, on n'est pas du tout sur !

_ Quelle est-elle ? Questionna le démon.

_ Le fait qu'ils nous attendent juste de pied ferme à Mathey en nous laissant le chemin libre.

_ Ça serait stupide de leur part, insista la dragonne noire.

_ Pas forcément, renchérit Sebastian. Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils nous ont laissés gagnés, voir sous-estimés mais je ne suis pas sûr. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les anges pourraient nous laisser croire que nous sommes plus puissants qu'eux. En nous laissant le raccourci libre, ils nous donnent l'espoir de croire que nous sommes invulnérables. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils nous piègent même à l'entrée de Mathey !

Blancassée hocha la tête.

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui.

_ De toute façon, déclara Edenia, il nous faut plusieurs plans d'attaque.

Léviathan se gratta la tête avec une de ses griffes.

_ Oui, c'est sur. Il vaut mieux s'attendre à tout. Dans ce cas, il faut aussi laisser penser que les anges sont les plus forts.

Tout le monde la fixa, se demandant ce qu'elle allait proposer.

Léviathan sourit, vicieusement.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	108. Chapter 108

Chapitre 108

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Merci toi aussi :) Oui, Edenia ne va pas de main morte avec l'archange^^' entre essayer de le bouffer et de le dire qu'il est plus ou moins moche... dead XD Et oui, il ne se laisse pas démonter face à la Mère des Rats :p Bien sur, elle veut aussi que Ciel soit en forme au lieu que le démon le tente sans cesse. Ils sont en guerre après tout ! Mais bon... tous les deux sont coupables comme tu le dis et veulent en profiter ;) Oui, les dragons et tout et tout se prennent la tête pour essayer de prévoir les faits et gestes des anges. Ce qui est bien difficile, surtout que déjà, ils ne connaissent pas parfaitement l'Univers de Paradis... et oui, des anges cachent leur jeu, surtout un. Mais le Roi des Rats cache aussi son pouvoir et n'a pas encore utilisé sa pleine puissance.  
_**

**_Pamplea : Attends, j'ai pris de bonnes résolutions, plus de trucs pervers (toi par contre XD) ! Plus de lemon ! Non je déconne XD mais je reste sadique, mouahahah ! Oui... c'est vrai et ça nous montre d'autant plus toute l'ampleur de cette guerre et de la portée que cela peut avoir. Ciel se confie... Ciel ne veut pas de faux espoirs... et Sebastian lui donne une belle démonstration de son amour. Et il l'appuie d'autant plus avec leur lien. Hihihi !  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, pas toujours des lemon car en effet, c'est toujours la même chose (bien que plaisant à lire, certes, surtout entre nos deux héros^^'). Tu as raison d'avoir peur, toutefois, je ne dirai rien sur ce qu'il pourrait arriver ou pas à l'un des protagonistes. Mais il est vrai que les paroles de Ciel peuvent annoncer une tragédie... Ah ben, à voir ce qu'Edenia et Léviathan vont proposer...  
_**

**_La suite mes petits :D  
_**

* * *

Michael ouvrit les yeux, découvrant les prunelles violettes de Gabriel. Il se leva doucement.

_ Fais attention, prévint l'ange femelle. Ton corps n'a pas encore récupéré de l'attaque du Roi des Rats.

_ C'est toi qui m'as soigné ?

La jeune femme sourit en montrant sa bague rouge.

_ Oui, répondit-elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

_ Encore un peu étourdi… j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me dévorer ! Et elle n'était même pas au summum de sa puissance ! Je me demande qui elle est vraiment…

Gabriel soupira.

_ Je pense qu'elle est le seul espoir de l'Univers.

Michael posa ses yeux verts sur elle. Il paraissait surpris. Il chuchota, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende.

_ Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord à ce qu'elle prenne la place de Notre Père ?

Gabriel se baissa sur l'archange.

_ Rattenderköning est complète. Elle possède tous les attributs afin de fusionner avec Asiluth ! Elle connait à la fois le Bien et le Mal ! Elle a créé elle-même son propre Royaume comme Notre Père le fit il y a des millénaires ! De plus… durant ton sommeil, le Grand Conseil a décidé de sacrifier Haniel.

_ Quoi ? Mais tu me parles de quoi là ?

_ Métatron, Raziel et moi sommes les seuls à être au courant. Ils ont décidé de sacrifier Haniel en attendant de trouver le Signe ou un digne successeur ! Je refuse cela. De plus, cela peut avoir l'effet inverse et accélérer la destruction de l'Univers.

_ Pourquoi ont-ils décidé cela ?

Gabriel pâlit, elle déglutit difficilement.

_ Les Hautes Instances Démoniaques nous ont averties que deux de leurs étages ont été engloutis dans le Néant. Le premier étage du Paradis a été dévoré à la moitié.

Michael écarquilla les yeux.

_ C'est abominable !

_ C'est pour cela que je compte délivrer Haniel et… Michael, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Tu es le Reflet de Dieu !

_ Si tu veux que je t'aide à délivrer Haniel, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça…

Elle parut hésitante. Michael la fixa, l'invitant ainsi à poursuivre.

_ Il faut aider le Roi des Rats à aller jusqu'à Asiluth.

_ Non, je suis désolé non. Tu me demandes trop ! Nous sommes le Corps Céleste ! Nous ne devons pas collaborer avec des démons !

Gabriel lui attrapa les mains. Elle plongea son regard améthyste dans celui d'anis de son frère.

_ Qu'as-tu ressenti quand elle a plongé ses vecteurs en toi ?

_ Que j'ai eu mal.

_ Arrête tes bêtises ! Qu'as-tu ressenti d'elle ?

Michael dégagea ses mains.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr. Enfin, elle nous déteste pour sûr ! Après… oui, son pouvoir est immense, comparable à celui de Notre Père et de Satan. Elle est… sans doute compatible avec Asiluth.

L'archange regarda sa sœur.

_ As-tu déjà rencontré Rattenderköning auparavant ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

_ Est-ce que c'est toi l'ange qui lui a parlé durant _ce temps_ ?

_ Oui, c'est moi. Et nous avons combattu. Elle a aussi planté ses vecteurs en moi. Mais son jumeau l'a arrêté car il l'a provoqué en duel. Et_ je l'ai senti_. La Mère des Rats porte bien son surnom. Elle peut devenir la Mère de toutes choses !

Michael resta pensif, ne savant pas quoi dire, ni quoi décider.

_ Gabriel. Je t'aiderai pour Haniel. Ensuite, laisse-moi réfléchir au sujet du Roi des Rats. Et ne parle pas de cela à Métatron ou à quiconque ! Tu te ferais emprisonnée ou pire, te jeter dans Asiluth. D'ailleurs, où est enfermé Haniel ?

_ Il est enfermé dans Briah.

Michael fit une drôle de tête.

_ Il est très proche d'Asiluth. Il nous faudra passer Mathey.

_ Briah est de toute façon la porte avant le portail d'Asiluth.

L'archange soupira.

_ Laisse-moi encore me reposer une heure et je viens t'aider.

Gabriel serra ses mains.

_ Merci, Michael.

Elle partit.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapitre 109

Le soleil ne pointait pas encore le bout de son nez quand Sebastian prit sa forme démoniaque et commença à porter son armure. Il regardait Ciel en même temps. Ce dernier dormait à point fermé, respirant doucement. Le démon sourit. Une fois qu'il eut fini de mettre ses plaques de platine, il se baissa sur son aimé et déposa un baiser sur son front en caressant ses cheveux gris bleutés.

_ Ciel, murmura-t-il. Il est l'heure de se lever.

Le jeune homme gémit légèrement et ouvrit ses yeux vairons, découvrant les iris carmin de son vis-à-vis. Il l'aperçut sous sa forme originelle, portant l'armure monstrueuse. Ciel se redressa difficilement, se frottant les yeux.

Sebastian vint vers lui en lui apportant des espèces de pancakes fourrés avec une pâte rouge dans une pseudo-assiette en bois. Ciel regarda cela avec méfiance. Le démon sourit.

_ J'ai réussi à trouver des matières premières pour te préparer un déjeuner léger. L'assiette, c'est moi qui l'ai façonnée cette nuit.

_ C'est quoi ce truc ? Fit Ciel en tenant de deux doigts la pâtisserie.

_ Tu exagères ! Réprimanda le démon. Ce sont des dorayakis à la pâte d'haricot rouge. C'est très bon ! Goûte !

Ayant trop faim, Ciel mangea quand même.

_ Alors ? S'inquiéta Sebastian.

_ Ça se mange mais je préfère tes traditionnelles pâtisseries !

Le démon ricana, il se baissa sur son aimé et l'embrassa.

_ Quand nous rentrerons, je t'en ferai mon âme.

_ J'espère ! Lança Ciel.

Après son maigre repas, Ciel se leva et Sebastian l'aida à mettre son armure.

_ C'est aujourd'hui le jour décisif ?

_ On dirait bien, répondit Sebastian avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Ciel se perdit dans ses pensées. Sebastian et lui avaient vécu bien des choses étranges… jamais il n'aurait pensé connaître le Paradis et toutes ces créatures.

_ Te voilà fin prêt à combattre !

Ciel ne répondit pas et il attrapa sa canne-épée.

Tous deux sortirent.

Les dragons se préparaient en remettant leurs armures. Au centre de la cohue, Léviathan était sur ses deux pattes arrière donnant des ordres. Edenia s'appuyait contre Undertaker qui restait de marbre. Zadkiel et Blancassée étaient déjà prêts. La dragonne des neiges et le dragon noir Kales lâchaient aussi des instructions à leur bataillon.

Lassan vit Sebastian et Ciel et il s'approcha d'eux. Le dragon vert se baissa, invitant ainsi Ciel à grimper. Sebastian l'aida et le jeune homme attrapa les brides du reptile-volant tandis que le démon se placer derrière lui caressant le pommeau de ses épées-dragon.

Edenia sourit et elle s'avança vers eux. Elle prit son envol et atterrit sur le cou du dragon. Elle se baissa sur Ciel et elle l'enlaça. Le jeune homme fit de même sous l'œil jaloux du démon. Edenia le desserra légèrement et plongea son regard sanguin dans les yeux vairons. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

_ Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

_ Je n'ai pas peur ! Contredit Ciel un peu boudeur.

Edenia se pouffa, lâchant un rire cristallin. De ses griffes platine, elle mit des mèches grises bleutées derrière les oreilles du jeune homme.

_ Ciel, je t'aime.

Ce dernier rougit et il attrapa la main de la Mère des Rats, la serrant.

_ Ma deuxième maman, murmura-t-il.

Edenia sourit et elle embrassa son front avant de se lever, sans regarder Sebastian. Elle s'envola et elle se posa sur le cou de Léviathan.

Ciel sentit la main de Sebastian sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie encore hein !

Sebastian ne réagit pas, continuant de le regarder gravement.

_ Tu as vu tes yeux, lâcha-t-il enfin.

_ Quoi mes yeux ?

_ Tu es prêt à pleurer.

Ciel tourna de nouveau la tête et sécha ses larmes rapidement. Il n'avait même pas senti qu'il pleurait.

Léviathan, Blancassée, Lassan, Kales et les autres généraux dragons rugirent.

_ En position ! Firent-ils tous ensemble.

Les dragons formèrent des bataillons bien distincts, bien ordonnés.

_ Et ça commence, lâcha Sebastian.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	110. Chapter 110

Chapitre 110

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : Mouahahah ! Non, elle est bien ma résolution pourrie :p Arf, tu crois au Père Noël encore, non ? XD je viens juste te dire que je tiens à rester sadique ! Fufufufu ! Hum...eh bien, je ne peux pas te rassurer car en effet, il va se passer quelque chose pour plusieurs personnages ;p après, je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Tes déductions sont possibles, notamment pour cette chère Edenia car en effet, elle est la bestiole la plus apte à sauver l'Univers. Mais de l'autre, Sebastian possède le Signe qui doit aller dans Asiluth et il est possible que le Septième Ciel l'aspire... donc, à voir ! Ciel risque en effet de plonger dans le malheur si c'est le démon qui disparaît ou bien carrément se tuer car mise à part Sebastian, Ciel ne voulait pas d'avenir après avoir obtenu vengeance. D'ailleurs, il l'avait reprécisé au début des chapitres "d'Abyssal". Et comment ça une blague merdique ? :p Moi je l'ai bien aimé cette blague ! Fufufufu ! Les dragons, c'est aussi possible que certains meurent et peu importe leur puissance... Undertaker ? C'est vrai, il est aussi une cible vu qu'il doit affronter Charon (et peut-être d'autres aussi qui sait). Je ne dirai pas grand-chose, te laissant dans le doute et la peur jusqu'à la fin de cet arc au moins (ou jusqu'à la fin-fin pourquoi pas hihihi). Toutefois, garde à l'esprit qu'il y aura en effet au moins "une mort"...  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui, Gabriel est attentionnée et elle sait certaines choses comparés à d'autres anges. Déjà, elle a "connu" le Roi des Rats. Et comme tu le soulignes, en effet, Edenia n'aspire pas à être Dieu, bien au contraire... à voir ce que vont faire tous ces personnages. Déjà, comment vont-ils faire pour Haniel, cela va être contre la volonté du Grand Conseil. XD perso, j'aime autant les deux, surtout les doriyaki accompagnés d'une boule de glace (de préférence vanille ou litchi). Pas sur que le démon soit certain à 100%, il veut surout le faire croire à Ciel pour le rassurer... mais laissons place à la suite et voyons ce que cette guerre va engendrer !  
_**

**_Hanna : Oui, la grande bataille est sur le point de commencer ! Ou du moins, l'ascension jusqu'aux portes d'Asiluth^^' Mignon certes mais cela montre aussi toute l'importance de tous ces évènements... à voir comment nos deux héros vont s'en sortir (ou pas). Merci :) j'espère que cela te plaira encore.  
_**

**_Et maintenant, la suite de "Son majordome abyssal" où nos héros traversent l'Univers du Paradis ! Prêts à affronter les anges et la Horde du Grand Conseil avec à sa tête Métatron ! Et puis, j'aime délirer toute seule ! Mouahahah !  
_**

* * *

Métatron frappa le sol avec sa canne. Il se leva, entouré de quelques membres du Grand Conseil. Un émissaire les avait avertis qu'ils avaient trouvé le campement des dragons. Cependant, d'autres sources les avaient vus bouger tôt dans la matinée, avant que le soleil ne se lève.

_ Ils ont donc commencé à bouger ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient pressés à ce point ! Lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix tranchante.

Les membres déambulèrent dans de longs couloirs en marbre blanc et ils arrivèrent à un grand balcon. Là, ils virent leurs troupes se préparaient au combat.

Métatron frappa une fois de plus le sol avec sa canne et un bruit de glas se répercuta dans tout l'espace. Tout le monde se stoppa, fixant le Grand Conseil. Métatron déplia ses six ailes et ouvrit les bras.

_ Mes frères et mes sœurs d'armes ! Il se peut que nous allions connaître la plus grande tragédie de notre histoire ! Nous devons éradiquer ces rebelles, comme ce fut le cas lors de la révolte de Lucifer ! Mes amis, il est l'heure de se lever contre la tyrannie du Roi des Rats ! Nous aurions du la détruire il y a de cela longtemps. Nous n'allons pas reproduite la même erreur ! Au Nom de la Création de Notre Père, défendons Asshiah et le Paradis !

Il baissa les bras et les ailes tandis qu'on l'acclamait. Camael avança et se racla la gorge.

_ J'exige que les escadrilles de Shehaqim et de Machonon prennent leur position ! Bataillon de Mathey à votre poste en attendant les survivants démoniaques. Nous placerons le reste autour du château de Briah afin de détruire les survivants.

Pendant qu'il donnait les instructions, Métatron se tourna vers le reste. Raziel et Zaphkiel fixèrent Métatron. Le séraphin semblait quelque peu en colère.

_ Où sont Michael et Gabriel ?

_ Michael est encore à l'infirmerie, répondit Raziel. Cependant, on ne sait pas où est Gabriel.

_ J'ai besoin d'elle pour qu'elle se prépare à combattre le Roi des Rats !

Ils entendirent un ricanement. Ils se tournèrent et ils aperçurent Norahc. Le shinigami remettait ses lunettes de soudeurs sur ses yeux verts et jaunes.

_ Tenez-vous toujours à ce que je combatte Undertaker ? Seigneur Métatron ?

_ Bien sur !

_ Où voulez-vous que je me positionne ?

_ A Briah voyons ! Si les dragons te voyaient avant, ils se douteraient de quelque chose.

_ Hum. Soit.

Norahc commença à partir, puis, il se retourna vers le Grand Conseil.

_ Au fait, informa-t-il. Je crois que deux de vos membres vous ont trahis. Au cas où vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué, ils doutent de vous et de vos décisions. De plus, ces deux-la ont quelque chose en commun : ils ont été touchés par les vecteurs du Roi des Rats.

Le shinigami partit, ricanant.

Métatron pâlit. Avec Raziel et Zaphkiel, ils se partagèrent un regard.

_ Allez voir Haniel ! Ordonna Métatron.

Les deux êtres célestes partirent. Camael fixa son supérieur.

_ C'est grave, pourquoi Gabriel et Michael se sont-ils retournés contre nous ?

_ Gabriel est une femme ! Ragea Métatron. Tout comme le serpent, elle a du charmer Michael pour libérer Haniel. Elle ne comprend rien ! Cet ange aurait pu nous donner du temps avant que tout ne tombe dans le Néant !

Camael ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas le contredire. Il appréciait Gabriel car elle était la messagère, elle était choisie par Dieu pour annoncer toutes sortes de choses. C'est elle qui avait annoncé à Marie qu'elle portait l'Enfant de Dieu. Gabriel avait toujours eu une bonne intuition et elle était celle qui amenait la paix. Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle trahisse leur camp !

Métatron partit dans le couloir à son tour, laissant son compère sur le balcon. Camael soupira et il regarda leurs troupes qui s'excitaient, se préparant à guerroyer.

_ La dernière fois que nous avons autant combattu fut lors des Guerres Dragoniques, juste après la Lutte des Rois des Rats.

Ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent sur le château de Briah. A vrai dire, on comptait Briah comme le sixième étage mais il faisait juste partie de Mathey. Il était la limite qui abritait le portail d'Asiluth. Briah était un magnifique château avec de nombreuses tours blanches, argentées et dorées. Il ressemblait au château Neuschwanstein de Ludwig II de Bavière, mais bien plus haut avec de nombreux donjons s'étendant haut dans le ciel du Paradis.

Camael fronça les sourcils.

_Si les dragons arrivent jusqu'ici, cela sera une véritable boucherie et Briah se retrouvera teinté de rouge…_


	111. Chapter 111

Chapitre 111

Les dragons avaient commencé leur envolée. Blancassée et Zadkiel dirigeaient tout le groupe. Au centre, Léviathan, Edenia, Undertaker, Kales, Lassan, Ciel et Sebastian surveillaient les alentours. Pour le moment, ils étaient encore au second étage de Raqiah. Puis, après plusieurs heures, ils aperçurent les premiers rayons du soleil. Contrairement sur Asshiah, le levé était plus lumineux, on voyait tous les dégradés d'orange, de rouge, de jaune et de blanc. C'était un gigantesque demi-cercle avec des rayons dorés. Ciel regarda cela avec étonnement et admiration. Les nuages se paraient de couleurs chatoyantes. Il se faisait cette idée du Paradis : des nuages blancs bercés sur un soleil éblouissant et chaud.

Sebastian le vit.

_ Tu trouves ça beau ?

_ C'est joli, oui. Ça ferait bien un tableau de style impressionniste ou symboliste.

Sebastian fit la moue.

_ Mouais.

_ Au fait, il n'est pas sensé avoir des humains morts au Paradis ?

_ Techniquement, informa Sebastian, ils sont sensés être dans Shehaqim.

Ciel baissa les yeux.

_ Je me demande si mes parents sont là-bas.

Sebastian ne répondit pas, puis, il regarda devant lui et fronça les sourcils.

_ Je crois que nous arrivons au fameux raccourci que nous parlait Zadkiel.

Ciel tourna la tête et il vit une espèce de cercle lumineux, comparable à ce qu'Edenia avait ouvert dans les Abysses. Il brillait vivement, comme au rythme d'une respiration.

Blancassée rugit, intimant aux troupes de ralentir. Léviathan et Edenia se rapprochèrent du dragon vert monté.

_ Nous arrivons, prévint Edenia à Sebastian. Prépare-toi à combattre au cas où.

Devant, Blancassée ordonna l'arrêt de la progression. Elle se tourna vers les dragons et envoya ses instructions.

_ Première ligne ! Venez avec moi ! Je veux les cracheurs d'acide !

Aussitôt, une première ligne constituée essentiellement de dragons noirs et de dragons marron vinrent vers la dragonne des neiges. Elle rugit une nouvelle fois tandis que Zadkiel brandit sa lance.

Le premier bataillon disparut dans le cercle lumineux.

Ce fut autour d'un gros dragon rouge de venir se positionner devant les reptiles-volants.

_ Cracheurs de feu ! Avec moi !

Cette fois-ci, les dragons rouges, les dorés, les bronzes, les jaunes et des verts s'avancèrent. Ils partirent aussi.

_ C'est à notre tour, envoya Edenia. Venez avec nous !

Lassan monté de Ciel et Sebastian ainsi que Kales et Undertaker suivirent Léviathan et la Mère des Rats. De nombreux dragons les suivirent, mais une partie resta en retrait, dirigé par un dragon d'argent.

Ciel et Sebastian voyaient le cercle lumineux devenir de plus en plus gros au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Léviathan et Edenia s'engouffrèrent dedans, disparaissant. Lassan en fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'une sorte de tube énorme métallique avec des lumières passant à toute vitesse. Cela donna le tournis à Ciel qui voyait tout danser sous ses yeux vairons. Devant lui, il aperçut vaguement les premiers groupes.

Léviathan ralentit et arriva au niveau du shinigami et de Ciel et Sebastian.

_ Nous allons bientôt atteindre Shehaqim selon les dires de Zadkiel. Nous devons nous attendre à être attaqués, avertit la dragonne noire.

Le démon toucha ses épées-dragon, se préparant au cas où.

Ciel continuait de tenir les brides de Lassan qui jetait des regards sur les côtés pour surveiller l'apparition de potentielles ennemis.

Puis, ils entendirent un bruit d'explosion.

Edenia et Léviathan froncèrent les sourcils.

Un dragon noir piqua vers eux, semblant descendre librement. Il arriva au-dessus de Léviathan.

_ Une attaque ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit le petit dragon noir. Ce sont des anges armés de lance sur des pégases. Ils sont sortis du passage de Shehaqim. Ils sont environs 500 à la louche.

_ Que 500 ? Cela m'étonne.

Léviathan partagea un regard avec Edenia.

_ Le Commandant Blancassée, comment s'en sort-elle ?

_ Elle arrive à choir les adversaires avec Zadkiel et ils percent lentement l'attaque.

_ Très bien.

Léviathan rugit, intimant ainsi aux dragons de faire attention et de se préparer à attaquer incessamment sous peu.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	112. Chapter 112

Chapitre 112

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci vos lectures^^  
_**

**_Et aussi car j'ai remarqué que je vous ai foutus des vents. Merci aux personnes qui ajouté cette histoire en favoris, en alerte etc etc merci beaucoup :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD oui, Gabriel est à la base un homme mais je trouvais qu'il manquait de femmes dans le Haut Conseil. Donc bon... c'est Gabriel qui s'y tape, en plus, son prénom peut-être utilisé pour les deux^^ Ah ben ça, Métatron est dans l'erreur, sans compter son côté misogyne. C'est une très bonne question de savoir si Ciel reverra ses parents... peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Plus les chapitres avancent, et plus on sent arriver la bataille finale. Pour les anges et tout... c'est à voir plus tard encore...  
_**

**_Exceptionnellement, je vous mets quatre chapitres ce soir. Pourquoi ? Car je serai en partiels durant la semaine. Donc, je ne republierai pas avant samedi soir pour "Abyssal".  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :p  
_**

* * *

Michael et Gabriel couraient dans les couloirs. Ils entendaient le vacarme des armes dehors.

_ Ils se préparent à combattre ? S'étonna l'archange.

_ Ils ont du repéré les dragons ! Déduit Gabriel.

Michael hocha la tête tandis qu'ils continuaient leur course folle dans les couloirs blancs et bleus. Puis, ils se stoppèrent. Gabriel longea le mur et elle pencha doucement la tête afin de regarder au fond du couloir. Il y avait deux anges armés de lance qui gardaient une porte en bois massif avec des motifs hébraïques. La jeune femme se tourna vers Michael.

_ Ils sont deux, comme prévu.

_ Que penses-tu faire ?

_ Je vais aller leur parler, car j'ai l'autorisation d'y aller. Ensuite, j'assommerai le garde qui me suivra. Tu te chargeras de l'autre et après, on délivrera Haniel.

_ Cela me parait simple mais efficace.

_ J'y vais !

Gabriel marcha tranquillement, comme si de rien était. Elle s'avança vers les deux gardes casqués qui s'inclinèrent légèrement en la voyant. L'ange aux cheveux dorés leur sourit et elle présenta sa bague, en signe de son rang.

_ Je souhaite voir le prisonnier, nous avons décidé de son sort.

_ Veuillez me suivre, fit l'un deux.

D'un mouvement de main, la porte s'ouvrit avec le déplacement de certains motifs. Gabriel suivit le garde. Elle leva sa main et sa bague brilla. Un katana en sortit et l'ange tapa d'un coup sec la nuque du garde.

Elle se retourna tandis que l'autre gardien brandit sa lance. Au même moment, la garde verte de l'épée serpentine de Michael s'abattit sur sa tête, l'assommant. Les deux êtes célestes se partagèrent un regard.

_ Allons-y !

Ils coururent de nouveau dans la pièce sombre, seules quelques bougies brillaient par-ci, par-là. Puis, ils se stoppèrent de nouveau devant une cage de fer au centre. Haniel avait la tête baissée, inconscient. Il avait les bras écartés en croix, comme la figure du Christ mourant. Des chaînes lumineuses les emprisonnaient. Ses ailes avaient été coupées au niveau de la seconde articulation.

_ Déchu… murmura Gabriel.

Là où s'étaient sectionnées, les plumes se teintaient lentement de noir. Gabriel déglutit. Elle sentit les larmes venir à ses yeux.

_ Comment ont-ils pu lui faire cela ! Et dire qu'ils voulaient le donner à Asiluth !

_ Je pense qu'ils l'ont fait ça justement pour Asiluth, déclara Michael grave. C'est un ange du Paradis, il a toujours été bon et depuis sa trahison, ils lui ont coupé les ailes pour qu'une part du Mal vienne ternir ses plumes immaculées.

_ Nous devons le sortir d'ici.

Elle s'approcha de la cage et elle regarda les chaînes. Elle ouvrit la porte métallique et avec son katana, elle sectionna ses liens. Haniel se laissa tomber mais Michael le retint. L'ange déchu gémit et il ouvrit doucement ses yeux dorés sur l'archange.

_ Seigneur Michael, parvint-il à dire faible.

Le Reflet de Dieu hocha la tête.

_ Nous sommes là pour te sauver.

Gabriel se tourna vers eux et elle soutint Haniel, l'obligeant à se mettre debout.

_ J'entends du bruit, fuyons avant qu'on ne s'aperçoive de notre évasion !

Michael regarda Gabriel.

_ Et où allons-nous ? Métatron va nous prendre pour des parias !

_ Dans mon boudoir.

Michael la fixa, incrédule.

_ J'ai fait construire à l'aveugle un boudoir afin de me cacher personnellement. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être tout le temps épiée et assister aux réunions du Grand Conseil. Quelques uns de mes chérubins nous attendent et vous nous aider à nous cacher.

_ Il faudra voir aussi quand et comment sortir.

_ Je pense que cela ne sera pas un problème. Vu le tapage qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure, Métatron et les autres seront en prise avec la guerre !

_ La guerre ? Fit faiblement Haniel.

_ Nous t'expliquerons tout cela, informa Gabriel. Mais sache que Zadkiel conduit un des dragons du démon Léviathan. Ils viennent pour sauver l'Univers !

_ On ne le sait pas encore, contredit Michael.

_ Mais bien sur que si ! Le Roi des Rats vient pour fusionner avec Asiluth !

Sur ce, les êtres célestes partirent dans les couloirs, se dirigeant dans les appartements de Gabriel.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapitre 113

Blancassée mordit la cuisse d'un pégase qui hennit de douleur. Son cavalier menaça la dragonne avec sa lance. Cette dernière lâcha sa monture tandis que Zadkiel vint planter sa lame dans le torse de son adversaire. Le cheval ailé se retrouva sans son cavalier qui tomba dans le vide. La dragonne des neiges se retourna en sentant une vive douleur dans l'une de ses cuisses. Elle ouvrit la gueule et elle cracha ses gerbes de glace. Ses assaillants esquivèrent et se cachèrent en-dessous d'elle.

Zadkiel grimaça, il tint les brides de la dragonne et s'en servit comme une espèce de corde secours qu'il attacha à sa taille. Il alla sous le cou de Blancassée et il para une des attaques des offenseurs qui allaient planter leur épée dans le ventre du reptile ailé.

Blancassée se défendit aussi et elle donna un violent coup de queue sur deux pégases qu'elle assomma. Zadkiel remonta sur la selle, se libérant des brides. Il partagea un regard avec Blancassée.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien !

_ Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure oui !

La dragonne des neiges regarda un court instant le champ de bataille. Ils avaient largement le dessus. Les cracheurs d'acide arrivaient largement à défaire leurs ennemis. En effet, l'acide dragonique est très corrosive, capable de faire fondre du métal et d'abîmer l'argent et le platine.

Le Commandant sourit.

_ On va arriver à les avoir ! Néanmoins… je pense à ma première hypothèse. Ils sont trop peu…

Zadkiel et la dragonne entendirent rugir et les cracheurs de feu sautèrent sur le reste des pégases et des ailés, leur arrachant la tête et dévorant les anges. Les dragons rouges étaient connus pour leur capacité… sanguinaire à dévorer leurs ennemis plutôt que de les brûler.

Blancassée chercha le général des cracheurs de feu. Elle le vit plus loin dans la cohue tandis qu'il éructa une langue de flammes sur une dizaine de pégases montés.

_ Akazish ! Interpella-t-elle.

Le dragon rouge se tourna vers elle, finissant d'écraser un cheval ailé d'une de ses pattes. Ce reptile volant avait une tête allongée, mais arrondie, parcourue de grosses écailles écarlates, ses yeux jaunes étaient protégés par une impressionnante couronne noire. Son cou long et large portait des épines dorsales noires et petites, pareil que son abdomen large et effilé. Sa musculature était développée et exagérée, supportant ainsi ses pattes tout aussi puissantes pourvues de serre de rapaces aux griffes acérées. Ses ailes partant de ses doubles épaules ressemblaient à des ailes de paradisiers vermeils. Sa longue queue se finissait par une fourche noire. Sur sa face ventrale, il avait de larges écailles jaunies, donnant l'impression d'une armure.

Il ouvrit la gueule, découvrant ses dents longues et tâchées de sang.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Commandant Blancassée ?

La dragonne hocha rapidement la tête.

_ Vos troupes sont sensées aller à l'autre étage.

_ Nous y allons, juste nous sommes bloqués par quelques uns de ces anges.

La dragonne posa son regard vert sur lui, méfiante.

_ Je connais vos pratiques, ainsi que celles de vos dragons. Vous voulez juste détruire et tuer. Il serait sage de suivre les ordres de Sa Majesté Léviathan !

Akazish grimaça.

_ Mais bien entendu, dragonne des neiges.

Le dragon rouge lâcha un rugissement grave et retentissant. Les cracheurs de feu se stoppèrent et le regardèrent. Le général s'envola, intimant à ses hommes de le suivre. Zadkiel se déplaça jusqu'aux oreilles de la dragonne.

_ Qui est-il en fait ?

_ Akazish est l'un des meilleurs dragons de Sa Majesté Léviathan. Il est l'un des rares à avoir vécu les deux Guerres Dragoniques. Il était aussi puissant que la monture de Michaelis, Sthen. A vrai dire, il était même son disciple. Mais, il n'obéit pas forcément aux ordres. Surement du à son espèce, les cracheurs de feu sont très caractériels et ils ne pensent qu'à détruire afin d'affirmer leur pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Sa Majesté Léviathan le tenait en affection.

Zadkiel regarda le reste, il ne devait rester qu'une trentaine d'adversaires qui se faisaient tailler en pièce par les cracheurs d'acide.

_ Au moins un étage de conquis ! Lâcha Blancassée.

_ Oui, mais nous risquons de trouver pire en arrivant dans les plaines de Mathey… Métatron a du prévoir son coup.

La dragonne des neiges hocha la tête. Elle aperçut au loin le dernier groupe qui commençait à avancer.

_ Ses Majestés Léviathan et Roi des Rats avancent.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapitre 114

Akazish menait ses troupes et il ralentit, observant tous les côtés du passage qui changeait légèrement. En effet, l'aspect tube se métamorphosait comme des montagnes colorés d'argent. Machonon était l'avant dernière région avant les plaines de Mathey. Le dragon se stoppa pour de bon et il se tourna vers ses troupes.

_ En position !

Les cracheurs de feu se scindèrent en deux groupes, les plus petits se mirent devant, laissant échapper un nuage de souffre. Les plus grands étaient juste derrière eux, jetant des regards aux alentours.

Akazish leva la tête sur un côté en attendant des cris de guerre. Des pégases et des griffons descendaient de chaque côté du passage, brandissant leurs lames scintillantes au soleil. Le général sourit. Il tendit un bras, tandis que la première ligne inspirait de l'air dans leurs poumons.

Les anges se rapprochaient, leurs lances menaçant les reptiles.

Akazish baissa d'un coup sec son bras et les dragons crachèrent des boules de feu à l'allure de boulet de canon. Les premières tombèrent lourdement sur les cavaliers et leurs montures.

_ Deuxième ligne ! En avant ! Hurla le dragon rouge.

Les plus grands dragons prirent leur élan et ils se jetèrent sur le reste des anges, ouvrant grand leur mâchoire.

Akazish ricana.

_ Les imbéciles ! Nous attaquer ainsi ! Ils sont si faibles face à notre puissance de feu ! Tuez-les ! Ordonna-t-il. Tuez-les jusqu'aux derniers ! Montrons notre pouvoir ! Pour Sa Majesté Léviathan ! Pour notre reine !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le dernier groupe passa devant les restes de l'escadrille de Shehaqim. Ciel observa cela d'un mauvais œil, il regarda Sebastian.

_ C'est plutôt horrible.

Le démon hocha les épaules.

_ Ce n'est rien encore mais je suis surpris qu'il y en ait si peu. On va être piégé je le sens…

_ Vraiment ?

_ Les êtres du Paradis ne sont pas si stupides qu'ils en aient l'air. Surtout avec Métatron à leur tête.

Ils entendirent ricaner et ils tournèrent la tête vers Undertaker.

_ C'est exactement cela ! Il y a des morts partout ! Déjà que depuis les Guerres Dragoniques, la population de l'Enfer et du Paradis a baissé, cela va l'être encore plus. Ah ! Mais n'est-ce pas de toute beauté ? Regardez toutes ces plumes qui flottent en l'air ! On dirait de la pluie.

Ciel grimaça.

_ Si on veut.

Sebastian fit aussi la moue mais ne montra rien à son aimé. Il souleva l'armure de platine au-dessus de sa main gauche et il aperçut le Signe briller faiblement de violet. Il le recouvrit comme si de rien était.

_On dirait que le Signe sent qu'on se rapproche d'Asiluth._

* * *

Dans le château de Briah, Gabriel et Michael étaient arrivés dans le boudoir. L'archange était surpris du décor de la pièce. En effet, cela ressemblait au style rococo* avec un décor surchargé et des tableaux aux scènes… étranges. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur la jeune femme.

_ Disons que je trouve cela bizarre chez les humains qui ont fait ça. De plus, vu qu'on ne sait pas si on va mourir, autant ne pas mourir stupide !

Michael aida Haniel à se poser sur un fauteuil. L'ange fixa ses supérieurs. Ses ailes devenaient de plus en plus noires. Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur Gabriel.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Le Grand Conseil a voulu se débarrasser de toi en voulant t'envoyer dans Asiluth.

Haniel ne parut pas surpris.

_ Vu ce que j'ai vu dans les Abysses, je ne suis plus étonné de rien. Vous étiez aussi au courant ?

Michael et Gabriel hochèrent la tête. Haniel était blasé et quelque peu en colère.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous cachez à tous que Dieu a disparu ?

_ Pour éviter la panique générale, répondit Michael. Avec les Princes de l'Enfer, nous avons décidé de cela jusqu'à trouver le successeur portant le Signe.

L'ange déchu lâcha un soupir désabusé.

_ Au risque de mentir à tout le monde ? Et de condamner l'Univers de Notre Père à Néant ?

Les deux supérieurs parurent gênés.

_ Néanmoins, fit Gabriel. Le Roi des Rats peut nous sauver.

_ Vous êtes sérieuse ?

_ Oui.

* * *

* : le style rococo est assez... luxurieux parfois^^' il y a certains tableaux explicites ou avec des sous-entendus :p


	115. Chapter 115

Chapitre 115

Blancassée et Zadkiel avaient ralenti, se retrouvant au niveau de Léviathan et Edenia. La dragonne noire regarda l'archange.

_ Ce raccourci est bien pratique, observa-t-elle.

Zadkiel hocha la tête.

_ Normalement, nous mettons que deux heures afin d'aller à Mathey. Mais là, c'est différent.

Le Prince de l'Enfer sourit.

_ C'est beaucoup plus pratique que si nous aurions du traverser toutes les régions pas à pas ! Au moins, nous allons vite rencontrer Métatron et espérons pénétrer Asiluth facilement.

Zadkiel et Blancassée la regardèrent.

_ Vous êtes ironique ?

_ Bien sur.

Edenia ne disait mot, observant du coin de l'œil Ciel qui commençait à s'assoupir dans les bras du démon. Sebastian le sentit et il fixa la Mère des Rats. Néanmoins, Edenia perçut quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce dernier. Elle s'envola et elle vint atterrir sur Lassan, se baissant sur Sebastian.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du démon afin de ne pas réveiller Ciel.

_ Le Signe s'est activé.

Il retira délicatement sa main gauche de la taille de Ciel et Edenia souleva l'armure platine. Elle grimaça.

_ On dirait que ça te fait souffrir, remarqua-t-elle.

Sebastian hocha la tête. Ses yeux vermeils plongèrent dans le regard sanguin du séraphin platine.

_ C'est de mauvais augure, n'est-ce pas ?

Edenia soupira.

_ J'en ai peur. Asiluth va peut-être t'aspirer… Mais, j'essayerai de faire quelque chose.

Le démon sourit.

_ En avez-vous au moins les moyens ? Vous avez beau posséder de grands pouvoirs, vous ne pouvez rien contre Asiluth et le Signe en même temps.

_ Je sais, néanmoins, pour Ciel, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut.

Sebastian la regarda longuement.

_ Edenia Rattenderköning, je vous en prie. Prenez soin de Ci…

La Mère des Rats tapa sa tête et lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Je t'interdis ! Cracha-t-elle méchante. Tu as promis à Ciel de rester avec lui ! Alors, tu resteras avec lui ! Point !

Elle soupira mais Sebastian vit son expression. Tous les deux craignaient l'arrivée dans Asiluth, ça ne préméditait rien de bon. Edenia se leva et elle regarda le paysage autour d'elle, devenant montagneux.

_ Nous arrivons à Machanon. Oh.

Sebastian regarda droit devant lui. Il fut surpris.

Le deuxième bataillon se battait encore contre les anges. Les rugissements réveillèrent Ciel qui se redressa subitement.

_ Ils sont nombreux, observa Sebastian.

_ Pas encore assez, répliqua Edenia. A juger les morts qui tapissent le passage et les crêtes, les troupes d'Akazish ont balayé une grande partie !

_ Nous commençons aussi à perdre nos dragons, lança Lassan.

Edenia ne répondit pas. En effet, sur certains amas de rochers, on voyait des dragons rouges et autres dragons colorés qui les tapissaient. Leur sang écarlate tâchait le paysage. Toutefois, il y en avait beaucoup moins que du côté des anges.

_ Préparez-vous à vous défendre, ordonna Edenia qui sauta et revint sur Léviathan.

_ Je n'aime pas cela ! Fit le Prince de l'Enfer.

_ Calme-toi ma belle, avec moi, il n'y a aucun problème.

_ Pfff. Tu parles !

La Mère des Rats sourit et ses vecteurs se déployèrent. Elle eut un sourire carnassier.

_ Je me sens en appétit ! Ricana-t-elle en sortant ses griffes platine.

_ Votre Majesté ratounesque, interpella Undertaker. Laissez-moi faucher les derniers.

_ Et pourquoi ? Se vexa Edenia.

_ Vous vous vengerez sur Métatron. Gardez donc vos atouts pour le moment ! J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction ! Hihihi !

Sur ce, le shinigami frappa la tête de Kales qui prit de la vitesse en préparant un jet d'acide.

Des anges vinrent vers lui, brandissant leurs lances et leurs épées.

_ Hihihi ! Venez donc mes jolis oiseaux !

Undertaker brandit sa lance et Kales cracha l'acide à travers le groupe qui venait vers eux. Le shinigami frappa d'un coup sec et de nombreux adversaires furent coupés en deux, ne criant même pas de douleur.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	116. Chapter 116

Chapitre 116

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews !  
**_

_**Je profite de la pause du weekend pour publier ^^ (même si je finis lundi).  
**_

_**Alice L. Nightray : XD oui le rococo est bizarre^^ on se demande pourquoi Gabriel a choisi cela d'ailleurs. En effet, Haniel ne semble pas d'accord. Bien qu'il a été trahi par les siens, il devait au début tuer Ciel pour éviter de faire sortir Edenia, pour qu'elle "affronte" Dieu justement. Dons peut-être une idée persistante... C'est une très bonne question... qui mérite une réponse. Mais pas de suite :p Oui, j'aime bien aussi Rattenderköning (même si ce n'est pas la bonne orthographe à la base : Rattenkönig). Je t'arrête sur une chose. Sebastian n'obéit plus aux autres de Ciel par le nouveau contrat qu'ils ont mis en place. Du coup, il peut très bien mentir ;p Ah ben ça oui, il se ferait lyncher par les fangirls (et moi je serai maudite pour 7 générations en tant qu'auteur de cette fic si je faisais une fin pas heureuse XD). Undy est génial :p au dédain d'Edenia d'ailleurs qui voulait combattre^^'  
**_

_**Bocchan-chan : Comment ça c'est de pire en pire ? XD Ben ouais, les dragons sont au Paradis^^ Ils ont bien le droit après tout :p Oui, il a promis à Ciel qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparés... mais de l'autre, le Signe le fait souffrir... Edenia est toujours là pour rappeler à l'ordre :p Mais où, elle doit aussi s'inquiéter pour le démon. En même temps en tant que guerre, ils ne vont rester tous indemnes ! Donc oui, un démon souffrant et un Ciel épuisé... ça ne fait pas bon ménage et la bataille finale n'est pas encore arrivée ! Dans tout ça, Undy est toujours vivace et s'amuse comme un petit fou. oui, il se jette limite à corps perdu dans la mêlée... avec tous ces personnages, on peut se demander qui va mourir, être blessé ou pas... Le reste viendra en temps voulu... Je ne sais absolument pas, je pensais que Lucifer a été jeté du Paradis à coup de lance^^' Mais oui, c'est dérangeant de couper les ailes... c'est plutôt déshonorant et horrible...  
**_

_**Pamplea : Du calme, du calme XD ce n'est écrit nul part encore que Sebastian va mourir... juste qu'il y a un risque assez fort^^' Mais oui, si le démon meurt, Ciel sera très attristé, voir cessera de vivre... Ne pleure pas, il est encore vivant le 'tit^^ J'imagine très bien la scène, toi devant ton écran et ton coca en danger, toi aussi d'ailleurs^^' ne mange plus ou ne bois plus de truc devant mes chapitres à l'avenir... on ne sait jamais^^' Tu ne vas quand même pas devenir dépressive ? C'est du chantage affectif ça ! XD Mais je ne dis rien... peut-être qu'il sera encore en vie hein ! Oui Undy est génial et... et ne pleure pas ! *câlin* **_

_**Voici la suite de nos aventures !  
**_

* * *

Léviathan éclata de rire tandis qu'Edenia faisait la moue. La dragonne se tourna vers la Mère des Rats.

_ Il n'est pas mal ce vieux fou ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Si on veut, fit Edenia.

Sebastian la fixait tout comme Ciel. Le démon sourit.

_ On se sent inutile peut-être ? Rattenderköning ?

Edenia lui envoya un regard noir.

_ Tu veux que je te tue espèce de sale vermine ! Cracha-t-elle.

Sebastian éclata de rire en guise de réponse.

Léviathan partagea un regard avec Lassan et Blancassée.

_ Néanmoins, nous commençons à nous approcher des plaines de Mathey.

Les dragons hochèrent la tête.

_ Avons-nous subi d'énormes pertes ? Demanda l'Amiral Infernal.

_ Peu, Votre Majesté, répondit Akazish. Nous avons encore les 95% de notre armée.

_ Tant mieux.

Les dragons continuèrent de planer, puis, ils virent le bout du passage, illuminé de blanc. Cela faisait cinq ou six heures qu'ils avaient parcouru le raccourci. Undertaker et certains cracheurs d'acide avaient mis en déroute le reste de l'escadrille de Machonon, au grand daim d'Edenia qui voulait se nourrir avant de combattre.

Ils passèrent tous à travers cette auréole de lumière, momentanément aveuglés. Puis, leurs yeux se posèrent enfin sur les plaines de Mathey.

Ciel aperçut la beauté du lieu. Serait-ce l'Eden ? Serait-ce ça le Paradis Perdu ? Devant lui, se tenait des plaines et des collines vertes avec des paysages différents mais magnifiques. Tantôt il apercevait des forêts de conifères, des fruitiers tantôt il ne voyait que de gigantesques plaines où tout se colorait de verts et de petits points vifs. Des animaux ? Il ne savait pas, mais il semblait que cela bougeait.

Au loin, il aperçut à ce qui ressemblait à une ville à l'apparence aérienne, aux courbes élancées et argentées. Il semblait avoir du mouvement. Puis, derrière encore, se tenait un grand château aux allures féériques.

_ Le château, informa Edenia, il me semble que c'est Briah.

_ Briah n'est pas le sixième ciel ? Demanda Sebastian étonné.

_ Il est compté comme le sixième mais c'est juste un château faisant charnière entre Mathey et le portail d'Asiluth. On raconte que le portail se trouve dans la plus haute tour.

Le démon grimaça.

_ Et comment voulez-vous qu'on entre dedans ?

_ C'est moi qui vais vous y conduire, informa Zadkiel. Je connais le château et je sais comment accéder jusqu'au portail.

Ciel et Sebastian regardèrent droit devant eux, détaillant le château de Briah. Sur ce qui semble être l'arrière de l'édifice, une gigantesque tour effilée montait haut dans le ciel, disparaissant derrière des amas de nuages blancs.

Ciel se figea croyant avoir entendu quelque chose. Puis, il entendit Léviathan rugir, imitée par les généraux dragons. Aussitôt, il vit les dragons se mettre en position de combat, s'organisant en bataillon parfaitement aligné.

Au loin, il y avait des mouvements.

Des bruits de cors et de trompettes retentirent.

Les dragons piquèrent vers le sol, apercevant une grande plaine sans imperfection.

Sebastian serra le pommeau de l'une de ses épées. Il grimaça tandis qu'il sentait le Signe lui piquer la main de plus en plus. Il aperçut rapidement le regard inquiet d'Edenia.

Toute l'armée dragonique atterrit, attendant patiemment tandis que les troupes du Paradis avançaient vers eux lentement.

Léviathan fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est ici que tout se joue Edenia, n'est-ce pas ?

La Mère des Rats sourit.

_ Il semblerait bien !

* * *

Camael était dans la ville de Mathey. Il vit les dragons sortir du passage. L'archange se tourna vers un des anges.

_ Avertissez le Grand Conseil que les dragons arrivent ! Ils sont en nombre et ils ont battu les premières escadrilles !

L'ange s'inclina et il partit en empoignant un pégase qui déplia ses ailes blanches.

Camael se retourna vers les ombres noires des reptiles ailés.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapitre 117

Métatron, Raziel et Zaphkiel étaient assis dans la salle du Conseil. Cela faisait bien cinq heures qu'ils étaient là, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Gabriel, Michael et Haniel étaient introuvables. Ils n'avaient pas tué les gardes, se contentant juste de les assommer. Ceci avait mis en colère le séraphin enfantin. S'ils avaient tué les gardes, alors, il aurait pu dire que ces anges les avaient trahis, donnant ainsi lieu à une chasse. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Et les gardes restant à Briah n'avaient pas encore trouvé les fuyards. Pire, les chérubins de Michael et de Gabriel avaient disparu, comme s'ils avaient participé. Pourtant, il en était sûr, ils étaient toujours au château.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les membres du Grand Conseil levèrent les yeux vers l'importun. Raziel vint à sa rencontre. Le cavalier s'inclina et rendit son rapport :

_ Le Seigneur Camael m'envoie. Les dragons continuent d'avancer. Apparemment, ils ont deviné nos attentions. Ils sont structurés et ils ont anéanti totalement nos escadrons de Shehaqim et de Machonon. Actuellement, ils devraient bientôt arriver aux plaines de Mathey. Le Seigneur Camael y est allé avec le gros de nos troupes et en laissant l'autre moitié à Briah.

Métatron pâlit. Il frappa le sol avec sa canne.

_ Très bien, fit Raziel. Tu peux disposer.

L'ange s'inclina de nouveau et il referma la porte, laissant le Grand Conseil seul.

Métatron se massa les arcades du nez.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Les dragons n'ont pas subi de pertes dans tout ça ?

_ Il a du en avoir mais pas assez sans doute.

_ Il est temps de rentrer en jeux, déclara Zaphkiel.

Métatron se leva à son tour. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et il regarda au loin, apercevant les plaines de Mathey, ainsi que la ville céleste. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit les vitres et il respira l'air extérieur, appréciant l'odeur des fleurs naissantes et des épices typiques de Briah.

_ Charon !

Aussitôt, le shinigami aux cheveux bleus apparut sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout sourire.

_ Oui, Seigneur Métatron.

_ Je peux toujours compter sur toi ?

_ Bien sur.

_ Je veux enfin de compte que tu ailles à la rencontre des dragons et d'Undertaker ! Tue-les ! Envoie leurs âmes dans le Néant Sans Fin ! Il faut se débarrasser des grosses têtes !

Le shinigami ricana.

_ Je veux bien, mais que me donnez-vous en échange ?

Métatron était impassible.

_ N'es-tu donc pas content d'avoir eu une première récompense ?

_ Vous me demandez plus que notre contrat standard. Je suis sensé envoyer l'âme de l'humain au Néant. Maintenant, vous me demandez plus…

Métatron parut surpris.

_ L'humain est bien avec eux.

_ Bien sur.

Métatron sourit.

_ Dans ce cas, occupe-toi de le tuer, lui. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Edenia utilise son âme pour amadouer Asiluth ! Et tu feras ce que tu veux avec Undertaker !

_ Cela me va et reste encore dans mes cordes. Néanmoins, je voudrai recevoir une avance. Le démon est devenu plus puissant, il est redevenu le Général de la Terreur Noire.

_ Que désires-tu ?

Norahc sourit.

_ Je veux… obtenir votre trésor démoniaque !

Métatron écarquilla les yeux.

_ _Ça_ ?

Raziel les fixa, surpris aussi. Comment ce shinigami pouvait oser demander pareil objet ?

_ Le démon est devenu puissant comme je l'ai dit. Je ne pourrai pas seulement le vaincre comme la première fois. De plus, si je suis son propriétaire, je deviendrai le seul et unique shinigami à terrasser les démons facilement !

Le séraphin resta silencieux. Pesant le pour et le contre tout en serrant sa canne.

Zaphkiel vit qu'il hésitait et il s'approcha et tint Métatron par les épaules.

_ Vous ne pensez pas ! Cet objet est aussi un moyen de combattre le Roi des Rats ! Il est hors de question de le lui donner !

Métatron soupira.

_ Ne voulez-vous pas autre chose que _ça _?

Norahc afficha un visage déçu. Il pensa quelques secondes et il eut un large sourire.

_ Il y a bien autre chose que je veux.

_ Qui est ?

_ La main de Léviathan. Je veux que l'Amiral Infernal soit à moi.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	118. Chapter 118

Chapitre 118

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ce "ça" on le verra un peu mieux plus tard (j'espère XD). Qui sadique ? Moi ? Non *l'air de rien* Oui... il risque de faire souffrir Ciel selon ses mensonges... Complètement ! Pauvre Edenia XD Pour Charon... on verra cela plus tard...  
_**

**_Et voici la suite :p bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Ciel serrait les rênes de Lassan. De ses deux yeux découverts, il contempla la scène qui se peignait. Les êtres célestes du Paradis étaient prêts à attaquer. Certains montaient des pégases, d'autres des griffons. Il voyait les lances et les épées-dragon briller au loin. Le jeune homme appréhendait réellement. Les plaines de Mathey allaient devenir l'un des théâtres de la plus grande catastrophe de l'Histoire.

Sebastian lui caressa la joue.

Ciel se tourna vers lui et vit son sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

_ Je sais, fit-il. Nous n'avons pas le choix et cela va être une véritable boucherie. Sa Majesté Léviathan et Edenia le savent pertinemment.

Ciel ne répondit pas et il dirigea son regard vers les nommées. Edenia montait Léviathan, sans bride. Elle était sous sa forme de Roi des Rats, préparant à jeter ses vecteurs et à utiliser ses lames platine. A leurs côtés, Blancassée portait Zadkiel qui tenait sa lance-dragon.

Un bruit de cors résonna.

Ciel vit tous les dragons se raidirent dans un bruit métallique. Lassan se raidissait aussi et produisit un petit grognement.

Léviathan et Edenia se retournèrent devant leurs troupes. La Mère des Rats brandit son poing en dévoilant une lame.

Un autre bruit de cors venant de l'autre camp.

_ C'est ici que tout se décidera ! Crièrent Léviathan et Edenia à l'unisson. Gorgez-vous de votre rage, de votre vengeance. Nous combattons pour notre liberté ! Nous combattons avec les armoiries de la Vérité ! Nous vaincrons ! Ne faites pas de quartier et anéantissez ceux qui nous ont chassés !

Léviathan et Edenia fixèrent leurs ennemis qui avaient commencé à bouger. La Mère des Rats déplia ses ailes en laissant apparaître ses vecteurs.

_ A L'ATTAQUE ! Vocifèrent les deux créatures.

Les dragons rugirent et certains commencèrent à s'élancer vers la bataille.

Certains vomissaient du feu, d'autres des éclairs et les dragons des neiges crachaient leur glace.

Lassan rugit aussi, laissant échapper une langue de flamme. Ciel sentit le souffre venir vers lui, lui donnant momentanément la nausée. Il sentit Sebastian se lever sur la monture et le Général de la Terreur Noire brandit ses épées-dragon lâchant un cri de guerre.

Ciel tenait fermement les brides du dragon vert, essayant de le diriger malgré tout. Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Il voyait les premiers griffons s'approchaient rapidement en éructant des éclairs. Il avait la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté. Il voyait lentement mais sûrement la progression des deux camps adverses.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Léviathan et Edenia devançait leurs troupes. L'Amiral Infernal crachait des flammes noires et violettes en secouant son cou comme un chien enragé. Edenia avait projeté ses vecteurs qui se tortillaient dans tous les sens. C'était une vision d'horreur. Ces deux-la, ensemble, formait une paire terrifiante. Elles arrivèrent les premières face à l'ennemi. Ciel put entendre un petit bruit mat accompagné de cris de guerre et de douleur. Léviathan croquait les premiers griffons dans sa gueule à la double dentition. Ses griffes lacéraient leurs ailes. Les vecteurs du Roi des Rats bouffaient déjà les êtres célestes et leur monture. De temps à autre, ses lames platine coupèrent en deux leurs opposants. Plusieurs pégases et griffons montés venaient les harceler avec leur maître brandissant leur lance-dragon.

Cette fois-ci, Ciel entendit un plus gros bruit mat.

La bataille avait réellement commencé.

Les premières lignes s'étaient entrechoquées violemment. Certains dragons et autres créatures volantes tombèrent sous les premiers coups. Le feu, les éclairs et la glace fusèrent comme jamais. Les bruits métalliques des lances et des épées cliquetèrent. Tout ceci était accompagné des cris des anges et des rugissements des dragons.

Lassan produit un plus gros rugissement. Ciel se prépara à l'impact. Le vert vomit des flammes sur les griffons approchant. Certains esquivèrent passant au-dessus du reptile volant. Sebastian brandit ses monstrueuses épées-dragon et il sauta en déchiquetant au passage les ailes des griffons. Il revint sur Lassan et il fit tourner ses épées autour de lui en blessant et tuant leurs ennemis.

Ciel essayait tant bien que mal de diriger Lassan qui se lançait à corps perdu dans la mêlée. Le dragon vert attrapa un pégase à la gorge et tint son corps avec une patte. D'un geste vif, il arracha la tête de ce dernier. L'ange sur lui en avait profité pour s'en voler et il dirigeait sa lance sur le crâne du dragon vert. Sebastian sauta sur la tête de Lassan. Sa première épée coupa la lance et la deuxième vint éventrer l'ange qui hoqueta de surprise. D'un coup de queue, Sebastian le rejeta.

Ciel le regarda quelques instants et il aperçut l'éclat dans ses yeux. Le démon était en transe, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. La guerre et la soif de sang l'animaient. Il était effrayant et son armure tâchée d'écarlate n'arrangeait rien en ce sens. S'il ne le connaissait pas, Ciel aurait pris ses jambes à son cou depuis bien longtemps.

Sebastian revint doucement vers Ciel, à l'aise en train de marcher sur le dragon qui continuait de vomir ses langues de flammes. Le démon s'installa de nouveau derrière Ciel. Il sentit d'ailleurs qu'il l'entourait de sa queue plumeuse.

_ Tiens-toi bien, hurla-t-il entre deux rugissements de dragon. Et vire en bas !

Ciel obéit. Lassan piqua subitement en bas mais le reptile rugit de douleur tout comme Sebastian. Par ailleurs, ce dernier protégeait Ciel de ses ailes. Le jeune homme aperçut entre les plumes une pluie de flèches d'or s'abattre sur la bataille.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapitre 119

Haniel récupéra un peu plus sous les bons soins de Gabriel. Ses ailes avaient cicatrisé, mais devenant noires à la moitié. L'ange resta sombre, ne voulant pas trop parler. Gabriel et Michael le regardèrent.

_ Haniel, commença Gabriel.

L'interpellé le regarda de ses yeux verts.

_ Ange ou ange déchu, il n'y a plus aucune différence maintenant.

Il eut un rire désabusé.

_ Parce que vous, sans vouloir vous offenser, vos ailes sont encore blanches.

_ Mais mon âme est tâchée de sang.

Haniel ne répondit pas.

Michael les observait en silence, ne savant pas quoi dire. Ils étaient trois parias coincés dans Briah pour le moment.

Puis, ils sursautèrent tous.

Gabriel et Michael se partagèrent un regard.

_ Ils sont déjà là ! S'exclama le Reflet de Dieu.

La femme sourit.

_ Je le savais ! Ils sont là pour sauver l'Univers ! Clama Gabriel.

Elle traversa son boudoir, allant dans un couloir tandis que ses compères la suivirent. Elle arriva dans une autre salle avec des fenêtres. Elle se pointa devant et elle ouvrit les vitres.

La bataille fusée déjà, apercevant des explosions entre les deux camps. Les dragons semblaient bien se défendre.

Haniel écarquilla les yeux.

_ Il y en a autant ! Comment est-ce possible ?

_ La plupart a pu fuir sur Asshiah, répondit Michael. Ils se sont cachés apparemment jusqu'au moment propice.

_ Mais même ! Avec Zadkiel, on en a tué pas mal alors là… en voir autant m'étonne…

_ Zadkiel est avec eux, ne l'oublie pas, souligna Gabriel.

_ On ne sait pas s'il est encore en vie.

_ Si, il est en vie, firent en même temps Gabriel et Michael.

_ Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait appris aux dragons comment se défendre face aux nouvelles attaques des anges, lança l'archange sérieux.

_ Vous le pensez vraiment ?

Michael hocha la tête.

_ J'en mettrai ma main à couper !

Une boule de feu vint se perdre dans la ville de Mathey, faisant exploser un édifice et causant une onde choc. Gabriel recula légèrement. Cela ramena le silence entre les trois compagnons.

_ Il faudra se préparer à accueillir le Roi des Rats dans Asiluth.

Michael soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur elle.

_ Tu es complètement folle.

Gabriel hocha les épaules.

_ De toute façon, fit cette fois-ci Haniel en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Nous sommes vus comme des traites aux yeux de Métatron. Et avec ces petits coups cachés… je me demande encore qui nous devons servir. Notre Père n'est plus. Le séraphin se prend pour lui. Et nous avons en face un Prince de l'Enfer et un Roi des Rats. Aussi, je suis surpris. Votre Seigneurie Gabriel, pourquoi voulez-vous que Rattenderköning fusionne avec Asiluth ?

La jeune femme serra la rambarde de la fenêtre.

_ Elle incarne à la fois le Bien et le Mal. Son pouvoir est aussi grand que Notre Père et Satan. Elle est actuellement la seule et légitime successeur d'Asiluth ! De plus… à l'époque où j'ai combattu contre elle… j'ai senti. Elle n'est pas purement mauvaise comme on le pensait au départ.

Haniel le fixa, quelque peu étonné. Il vit Michael à son tour hocher la tête.

_ J'ai aussi senti ces deux parts en elle. Bien qu'elle possède un pouvoir absolument terrifiant et destructeur, elle fut aussi une mère, et elle l'est encore. Rattenderköning est sans doute le meilleur choix pour sauver la Création de Notre Père.

Haniel soupira.

_ Dans ce cas, fit-il vaincu, autant penser à comment l'emmener dans Asiluth. Mais j'y pense aussi, ils sont encore avec l'humain ?

_ Apparemment, répondit Michael.

_ Dans ce cas, le Roi des Rats serait capable elle-même d'ouvrir le portail d'Asiluth.

_ Il serait quand même mieux que nous l'aidions, observa Gabriel.

Haniel se dirigea vers un fauteuil et il s'assit, dépliant le reste de ses ailes. Tout cela le fatiguait.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	120. Chapter 120

Chapitre 120

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews (et je ressemble à vieux mégaphone cassé) !  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui... il y a deux oppositions entre la guerre devant les portes du château et l'intérieur du château avec la pureté des anges. Cependant, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences comme disent Michael et Gabriel... et ce n'est pas près de se terminer cette histoire entre pureté et sang...  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : XD en effet, mais on verra ce qu'Undy deviendra... (d'ailleurs, pour quelle raison as-tu décidé de tuer Undy ?^^'). Tu sais que tu me tends la perche ? Mais je ne vais rien dire sur cette allusion perverse XD Eh bien... je pense que c'est un peu des deux pour Léviathan... mais il risque d'être déçu c'est sur XD Oui, Edenia est très puissante. C'est aussi pour cela que personne n'a voulu l'aider il y a 700 ans et c'est aussi en partie à cause d'elle que Dieu et Satan sont morts. Mais comme tu dis, elle est certes LA solution pour sauver la Création mais elle peut aussi très bien tout détruire... alors à voir... de plus, Sebastian, lui, détient le Signe qui doit aller dans Asiluth alors que va-t-il donc se passer à la fin ? Oui, Haniel est pris entre deux feux dans son âme et conscience^^ il devient peu à peu démon, mais reste encore un ange... sans compter la guerre qui ronge aussi... tu soulèves un point important. Déchu ne veut plus vraiment dire quelque chose... toutefois, Haniel est quand même dépossédé de son statut d'ange parmi les siens.  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite !  
_**

* * *

Camael se tenait en arrière de la bataille. Il observait les premières intercalations et il grimaça. Les troupes de Léviathan et du Roi des Rats étaient réellement bien entraînées. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il avança vers deux généraux.

_ Ordonnés aux archers de tirer, claqua-t-il.

Un des généraux hocha la tête et il attrapa une espèce de porte-voix :

_ Archer d'or ! Beugla-t-il.

Aussitôt, plusieurs cavaliers brandirent des étendards avec une armoirie représentant deux flèches d'or se croisant. Des cors entamèrent une mélodie bien distincte tandis que de nombreux pégases bougèrent et se stoppèrent quasiment sur une même ligne. Leurs cavaliers bandèrent des arcs d'airain avec une flèche dorée. Les cors firent un son assez aigu et ils tirèrent. Une pluie d'or traversa le ciel, renvoyant des éclats lumineux avec les rayons du soleil.

Camael observa. Ces flèches étaient bénies, blessant n'importe quel démon, y compris des Princes de l'Enfer. Il soupira, impassible. Il entendit de nombreux dragons arracher des plaintes douloureuses. Mais d'autres étaient assez protégés avec leur plaque de métal, ou bien certains les esquivaient. Bien sur, ceux qu'ils visaient, avaient réussi à en échapper.

_ Recommencez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Un des généraux le regarda.

_ Seigneur, si on tire une nouvelle fois, ce sont nos troupes que nous blessons. Nous ne pouvons pas tenter le risque.

_ Nous devons tuer le plus possible de dragons, nous avons encore suffisamment d'hommes.

Il se tut en entendant un couinement suraigu accompagné de bruits d'éclairs. Camael écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Edenia avait sauté de Léviathan, la Mère des Rats s'entourait d'une boule argentée projetant des éclairs. Tous les dragons n'osaient pas s'approcher d'elle. Un bruit de tonnerre émanait de la bête.

_La puissance des Rois des Rats_, pensa Camael en hésitant à sonner la retraite. _Non, je dois les contenir._

Ses généraux et d'autres soldats se tournèrent vers lui, quémandant eux aussi la fuite. Camael se mordit la lèvre et il tendit le bras :

_ Que les archers la prennent en joug !

Il aperçut la surprise venant de ses subordonnés.

_ Vous êtes sur ?

_ C'est un ordre !

L'étendard fut de nouveau levé, les cors chantèrent de nouveau et les flèches s'abattirent sur cette boule argentée. Néanmoins, les pointes fondirent dessus. Au loin, Camael aperçut les deux plus grandes ailes du Roi des Rats se dresser bien haut, des éclairs s'en échappèrent et une nouvelle boule d'énergie se forma en son centre. Après quelques secondes, un laser blanc transperça la protection argentée et se dirigea sur les troupes du Paradis.

Camael n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement impossible. Rien qu'avec cette attaque, le Roi des Rats avaient exterminé un tiers des troupes, pulvérisant toute vie.

_ Monstre ! Lâcha-t-il.

_ Mon Seigneur ! Interpella encore le même général. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici ! Elle va nous annihiler !

Camael serra les brides de son pégase.

_ Maintenez les troupes et combattez les dragons ainsi que les principales cibles ! Je vais affronter le Roi des Rats !

Encore de la surprise, plutôt de l'étonnement venant de ses subordonnés.

_ C'est du suicide ! Elle va vous tuer ! N'y allez pas !

Son pégase hennit en battant des ailes. Camael tira son épée enflammée.

_ Je préfère essayer ! Pendant ce temps ! Obéissez !

Sans laisser le temps à ses généraux de répliquer, le pégase s'envola et Camael fixa le Roi des Rats, droit devant lui. La boule qui l'entourait se dissipa lentement mais des éclairs sortaient toujours de sa crête et de ses ailes, tombant un peu partout en provoquant des explosions.

Il aperçut en même temps les autres combats se déroulant. Les dragons semblaient gagner du terrain, faisant reculer peu à peu les anges. A ce rythme, ils allaient tenter une percer et se battre au-dessus de Mathey… la ville se trouvait juste derrière eux.

Tout à coup, son pégase hennit et se stoppa brutalement. Camael essaya de garder l'équilibre et il toisa ce qui avait effrayé sa monture. Il écarquilla les yeux.

C'était Léviathan.

_ Surpris de me voir peut-être ? Fit-elle. Tu veux arrêter Edenia hein ? Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

Elle rugit et ouvrit la gueule tentant de croquer la tête du cheval volant. Camael tira sur les brides en l'intimant de passer au-dessus du Prince de l'Enfer. Il dirigea sa lame enflammée sur la dragonne noire et exerça un geste brusque. Une langue de flammes dorées s'abattit sur l'Amiral Infernal qui grogna.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapitre 121

Ciel redressa Lassan après que Sebastian eut enlevé ses ailes. Le dragon vert avait pris quelques flèches mais rien de grave. Le jeune homme aperçut une vive lumière argentée et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la puissance d'Edenia. Elle avait anéanti une grande partie de l'armée adverse.

_ Elle est effrayante, fit-il pour lui-même.

Sebastian la regardait aussi.

_ Oui, un Roi des Rats. Et encore, elle n'en est pas encore au point de prendre sa véritable forme, comme avant…

Ciel frissonna légèrement, se souvenant du monstrueux rat à trois têtes.

Lassan rugit et cracha des boules de feu, détruisant des opposants qui venaient dans leur direction.

Une nouvelle fois, Edenia lança un de ces lasers, formant une nouvelle brèche dans les troupes ennemies.

_ C'est pour nous, claqua le dragon vert. Nous devons aller en direction de Briah.

Sebastian tourna la tête en entendant des battements d'ailes. Blancassée, Zadkiel, Kales et Undertaker arrivèrent vers eux. L'archange les regarda.

_ Allons-y, fit-il, je vais vous y conduire.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. Blancassée rugit en se mettant en fil de tête. Plusieurs autres reptiles volants formèrent un cercle de protection autour d'eux et ils foncèrent droit dans la brèche que le Roi des Rats avait réalisée. Ils filèrent à tout à l'allure, voulant gagner du temps.

* * *

L'armée céleste était temporairement dispersés, ne savant plus quoi faire. Les généraux étaient en panique. Le Roi des Rats continuait son massacre. Camael se battait contre l'Amiral Infernal. Et maintenant, une bonne partie des dragons se dirigeaient vers la ville de Mathey.

_ Sonnez les cors d'alerte, fit un des anges. Mathey et Briah doivent s'attendre à combattre.

_ Et que faisons-nous ?

_ Avec le reste des troupes, nous allons essayer de prendre en tenaille les autres dragons.

D'autres étendards se levèrent et s'agitèrent. Les cors entamèrent une nouvelle mélodie, indiquant ainsi le renouvellement des troupes.

* * *

Les dragons restant comprirent et se donnèrent plus d'énergie à essayer de battre le plus d'adversaires avant qu'ils reforment les lignes.

Edenia fronça les sourcils, elle avait aussi entendu. Elle déplia ses six ailes et elle commença à poursuivre les dragons.

* * *

Léviathan et Camael se stoppèrent momentanément, surpris.

L'archange grimaça.

_Maudits dragons ! Maudit Roi des Rats !_

Il se retourna vers Léviathan et leva une fois de plus son épée. La dragonne noire esquiva et elle cracha ses flammes violettes et noires. Le pégase esquiva, puis, Camael psalmodia quelque chose et son épée se teinta d'un blanc pur.

Léviathan fronça les sourcils et elle recula à temps avant de se prendre cette épée devenue blanche. Le Prince de l'Enfer récita une incantation dragonique et ses ailes laissèrent échapper des ombres difformes, se jetant sur Camael. L'archange se défendit en brandissant son épée.

_ C'est inutile ! Prince de l'Enfer ! Cette épée est capable de dissiper les Ténèbres !

_ Et elle est capable de dissiper ça ?

Léviathan traversa ses ombres et elle mordit une aile du pégase. Camael sauta de sa monture qui chuta en faisant des cercles. Léviathan repassa à l'attaque et vomit des flammes sur son ennemi. Camael se défendit avec son épée. Néanmoins, il commença à reculer face aux attaques incessantes de la dragonne. Soudain, il se prit un puissant coup de queue. Il hoqueta de surprise. Il avait oublié que l'Amiral Infernal possédait un long appendice. La dragonne noire rugit de nouveau et cracha une nouvelle fois ses flammes. Camael arracha un cri de douleur. Avec ses griffes, l'Amiral lui déchira les ailes et elle laissa l'archange tomber dans le vide. Son épée enflammée se perdit aussi.

Léviathan le regarda rapidement. Elle leva sa gueule vers le champ de bataille. Les restes des dragons tentaient encore de retenir les ailés restants. La dragonne s'envola et fila vers ses troupes.

* * *

A Briah, on avait entendu les cors sonnaient l'alerte.

Métatron devint livide et il se plaça sur le balcon. Au fond, il voyait en effet les dragons commençaient à venir au-dessus de la ville de Mathey.

_ Impossible !

Raziel vint se poster derrière lui.

_ Le Roi des Rats a du user de sa puissance.

Le séraphin juvénile pesta en lui-même.

_ Nous devons mettre un terme à tout cela ! Allons-y !

_ Seigneur, interpella Zaphkiel. En êtes-vous sur ? Nous devons plutôt…

_ Je suis capable de battre ce maudit rat ! Allons-y ! Point !

Les deux archanges soupirèrent, obéissant à leur supérieur.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	122. Chapter 122

Chapitre 122

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures !  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Hum... en effet, mais en fait, c'est une illusion d'optique, le "és" est en fait un "ez" (comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ?). Tu peux compatir pour les anges qui n'ont rien demandé... mais que veux-tu, la panique s'installe... Psalmodier ça existe pourtant^^ mais c'est rare qu'on l'utilise, certes. Pour le moment, personne n'est encore mort XD  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Les cors sonnèrent tout autour d'eux.

Ciel voyait le château de Briah au loin. De nouvelles troupes s'avançaient vers eux.

_ On n'en aura jamais fini !

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Se moqua le démon. Qu'on allait passer tranquillement ? Tu es bon en affaire mais absolument nul en guerre !

_ Oh ça va !

Ciel se tut en voyant une nouvelle pluie de flèches d'or s'abattre sur eux. De nombreux dragons s'en prirent, bien que la plupart se casse sur leurs armures.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ Ils nous envoient le corps. Ils ont enfin compris que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Néanmoins, ils vont oser sacrifier leur précieuse ville.

Ciel risqua un regard et en effet, ils étaient juste au-dessus de la ville.

Les dragons rugirent tandis que le corps ailé s'avançait sur eux, leurs armes brillantes au soleil.

Sebastian regarda derrière et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_ Nous allons être pris en étau !

Ciel serra les brides.

_ Cela va être plus compliqué de s'en sortir. Ils vont nous bloquer.

Le démon hocha la tête. Il se leva et tira ses épées-dragon.

_ Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire ! De plus, Edenia va de nouveau attaquer, permettant une nouvelle brèche !

Les deux armées s'entrechoquèrent de nouveau.

Ciel tira sur les brides de Lassan afin de calmer le dragon qui commençait à mordre n'importe où et cracher ses flammes sur tout ce qui bouge. La cohue semblait plus anarchique que la première bataille. Du coin de l'œil, le jeune homme aperçut différents combats.

Un dragon argenté se faisait harceler par deux anges montés sur des pégases. Le reptile ailé ouvrit la gueule et de la glace en sortit, faisant reculer ses adversaires. L'un des deux se rapprocha aussitôt et son cavalier inséra profondément sa lance-dragon dans l'épaule. L'argenté rugit de douleur et il vomit des piques de glaces. Le pégase hennit, se prenant une des lames dans l'aile. Son cavalier prit son envol, gardant sa lance tandis que sa monture finissait en pâture au dragon. L'autre ange enfonça la lance sur le crâne, mais l'armure métallique la dévia, la pointe finit par déraper sur le cou, l'écorchant. Le dragon tourna la tête violemment vers lui en ouvrant la gueule. Il croqua d'un coup les deux dans un excès de rage. L'autre ennemi en profita pour venir planter sa lance entre deux jointures, visant ses poumons. Le reptile-ailé lâcha ses proies en crachant sa glace à l'aveuglette. Avec sa patte arrière, il enfonça une de ses griffes dans la tête de son agresseur. Puis, le dragon tomba à pique, vers la ville.

Ciel observa avec horreur le pauvre dragon s'empaler sur une tour, son sang écarlate se répandit.

Plusieurs habitations en étaient d'ailleurs colorées, venant à la fois des dragons et des anges. Certaines avaient été détruites, à cause des cadavres des dragons généralement.

Ciel retint une exclamation en voyant un spectacle qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu.

_De la poussière d'étoile ?_

En effet, les corps des dragons se transformaient en une myriade de petites lumières jaunes, s'évaporant dans les airs. Une vint près du visage du jeune homme. Il tenta de l'attraper mais elle disparut dans sa main. C'était magnifique. Il en était bouleversé malgré le cortège de mort qui se déroulait autour de lui.

Sebastian se battait, rugissant et il agitait ses épées-dragons, découpant en deux les ennemis. Le démon se gorgeait de haine, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Pour lui, il fallait juste gagner, tuer et exterminer tous les anges.

Lassan était pareil. Mordant et crachant ses flammes destructrices.

Ciel baissa les yeux, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien ici. Un humain était faible comparé à tous ces êtres. Et puis… à quoi servait vraiment cette bataille ? C'était ridicule… voir le sang, entendre la douleur, apercevoir des horreurs… au sein même du Paradis !

Le jeune homme sentit la serre du démon se presser sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers lui, croisant ses yeux fuchsia brillés.

_ Je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu penses, fit le Général de la Terreur Noire. Mais concentre-toi sur les brides de Lassan et d'éviter de nous écraser sur une maison.

Ciel était surpris de son ton. Il n'osait pas répondre.

Puis, les yeux redevinrent rouges. Sebastian s'aperçut de ce qu'il lui avait dit et il caressa son visage du bout de sa queue plumeuse.

_ Fais juste attention, se reprit-il. Il faut absolument ne pas perde de vue Edenia et nous devons aller au château.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Ton âme doit disparaître ! S'écria une voix familière.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapitre 123

Ciel et Sebastian tournèrent la tête et ils aperçurent Norahc sur un pégase, brandissant ses poings-griffes. Le shinigami actionna les brides de son cheval volant et il se rapprocha d'eux.

Ciel eut la vue cachée par des plumes platine. Edenia contra l'attaque avec ses lames et elle fit reculer le shinigami bleu. La Mère des Rats se remit aussitôt en position d'attaque.

Un rugissement retentit et Norach sourit.

_ Oh ! Toutes les deux ! Que c'est mignon ! Se moqua le Passeur.

Léviathan se tenait aussi auprès de Lassan, lorgnant froidement le shinigami.

_ Tu ne le toucheras pas, fit la dragonne noire. Nous te combattrons et nous te tuerons.

Un ricanement.

_ On va bien s'amuser ! Toutefois, je veux juste le gamin. Son âme doit être fauchée !

Edenia et Sebastian froncèrent les sourcils.

_ Vous ne le toucherez pas une deuxième fois, cracha le démon.

Il s'approcha d'Edenia en menaçant Norahc de ses épées.

_ La dernière fois j'étais faible, mais maintenant, attendez-vous à perdre !

Norach sourit.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. Déjà, démon, tu n'en as pas les moyens. Léviathan, Métatron m'a promis ta main grâce à un objet bien particulier.

La dragonne grogna et ses yeux violets envoyèrent des éclairs.

_ Enfoiré. Je ne serai jamais tienne !

Edenia, elle, restait neutre. Elle déclara :

_ Ils ne peuvent pas te tuer, certes, mais tu es un être couard et je suis un Roi des Rats. Tu dois savoir alors que je suis l'une des créatures à pouvoir t'annihiler.

Norahc grimaça, comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

_ En effet, mais en échange d'avoir Léviathan et d'avoir une grande renommée au sein du Royaume des Shinigamis, je me ferai violence.

_ Mais tu as oublié un détail, Charon.

Cette fois-ci, un autre dragon noir approcha. Edenia fut surprise momentanément, puis, elle sourit.

Undertaker et Kales toisèrent Norahc.

_ Partez devant, ordonna le shinigami. Je vais le retenir.

Edenia hocha la tête.

_ Très bien. Bonne chance.

_ J'espère qu'on se reverra, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Avant de partir, Edenia bondit sur Kales et étreignit Undertaker.

_ Restez vivant. Nous allons nous débarrasser du Signe.

La Mère des Rats sentit la main d'Undertaker caresser son visage. Ses yeux sanguins croisèrent ses yeux verts et jaunes.

_ Je compte sur vous, Edenia.

Il toucha ses cheveux. La Mère des Rats ne répondit pas et elle déplia ses ailes, se dirigeant sur Léviathan. Leur troupe partit tandis que les deux shinigamis se toisèrent.

Norahc eut un sourire ironique.

_ Tu sais que tu vas perdre, n'est-ce pas ? D'où ces adieux tellement mignons avec ton sale rat ! Je vais envoyer ton âme dans le Néant, Undertaker !

Le shinigami bleu bondit de son pégase tandis que le fossoyeur quitta le dragon noir pour brandir sa faux argentée.

* * *

Edenia et Léviathan envoyèrent de temps à autre leurs attaques. Le château de Briah était de plus en plus proche. La dragonne noire arriva enfin à dégager un passage, s'éloignant du champ de bataille. Ils étaient toujours dirigés par Blancassée et Zadkiel. Ses yeux violets regardèrent par derrière. Lassan la suivait, monté du Comte et du démon. La dragonne risqua un regard sur Edenia. Cette dernière avait le regard fixé sur le château, semblant insensible d'avoir été séparée d'Undertaker. Peut-être même pour de bon.

Ciel sentit une fois de plus les mains du démon enlacer sa taille. Néanmoins, il avait l'impression qu'il était crispé.

_ Sebastian, tu vas bien ?

_ Oui pourquoi ?

_ Je te sens mal à l'aise. As-tu été blessé ?

_ Non, je vais bien.

_ Tu mens.

_ Je suis juste rouillé mais rien de plus. Nous sommes bientôt à Briah, mon âme. Ensuite, nous pourrons nous débarrasser du Signe et partir dans le Royaume d'Edenia.

_ Hum.

Les yeux rouges croisèrent le regard sanguin d'Edenia, debout sur Léviathan. La Mère des Rats l'observait avec inquiétude.

Sebastian sourit.

_Elle sait que j'ai de plus en plus mal._

* * *

_**A suivre...**  
_


	124. Chapter 124

Chapitre 124

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : Ah ben je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas XD Tu as beau me supplier, cela ne servira à rien car tout est déjà tracé et écrit. Alors Sebastian mourra... mourra pas, telle est la question :p Il semble en effet qu'Undertaker fait ses adieux à Edenia...  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Charon s'est laissé tenter par le goût du pouvoir, surtout quand un séraphin est derrière tout cela... mais bien qu'il doit faucher l'âme de Ciel et obtenir la main de Léviathan, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Le jeune Comte est bien entouré et personne ne laissera faire Charon aussi facilement. D'ailleurs, c'est Undertaker qui s'interpose et qui se propose d'affronter son ennemi de toujours. Les adieux avec Edenia laissent présager que c'est bien la dernière fois qu'ils se voient... après... et bien la suite est ici pour le combat entre les deux shinigamis de légende. Et avec cela, voilà que le démon est de plus en plus mal. Tout va se dérouler à son rythme et on verra ce qu'il arrivera à nos protagonistes... qui sont en effet, dans la mouise.  
_**

**_PS : j'avoue j'ai peu relu... donc il se peut qu'il y ait des fautes...  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Les faux grincèrent, laissant apercevoir des étincelles. Les deux shinigamis se laissèrent tomber dans le vide et atterrirent avec soin sur des habitations.

Undertaker fit tourner sa faux, comme s'il chassait les mouches.

Norahc le regarda sans broncher mais brandit ses griffes en voyant son adversaire approcher.

_ Comme je l'ai dit, tu n'es qu'un vieux fou.

Le croque-mort éclata de rire.

_ Mais au moins, j'ai le sens de l'humour.

_ Ton humour est grotesque.

_ C'est que tu ne comprends rien à l'humour mon cher !

_ La ferme !

Le shinigami bleu sauta d'un coup en brandissant ses griffes. Undertaker ne bougeait pas, arborant un grand sourire. Puis, il ouvrit sa cape et ses sotobari en sortirent comme par enchantement, se dirigeant sur le bleu. Norach en brisa certains mais d'autres vinrent se planter dans l'un de ses bras et l'écorchèrent à de multiples endroits.

Undertaker sauta à son tour en brandissant sa faux argentée. Elle s'abattit sur son concurrent. Néanmoins, le Passeur para l'attaque avec une de ses griffes. Tous les deux se fixèrent, le visage à quelques centimètres.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser couper en deux ? Hein ? Vieux fou ?

_ Hihihi ! Bien entendu ! Cela aurait été trop facile et j'aurai été vexé, car te mettre sur le même piédestal que moi, ma fierté en aurait pris un coup !

Le shinigami bleu bougea son autre bras transpercé et tenta de trancher le fossoyeur. Undertaker recula. D'un geste de la main, les sotobari disparurent, libérant le bleu.

Norach sourit.

_ A quoi penses-tu ?

_ A rien ! J'attends juste ce que tu vas faire, Charon. J'aimerai voir la vraie puissance du Passeur du Styx !

Ce dernier sourit.

_ Oh ? Vraiment ? Alors tu sais que j'en ai plus que ça ?

Undertaker hocha les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

_ Bien sur. J'imagine que tu n'as pas que des griffes.

_ Oui, comme toi avec tes sotobari.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il leva sa main droite et la bougea de manière à faire un cercle invisible. Il murmura quelque chose et de l'eau coula de ses bottes, se dirigeant vers le croque-mort. Ce dernier siffla admiratif.

_ Donc, tu peux invoquer l'eau du Styx ? Et est-ce que par hasard tu peux contrôler les âmes que tu as noyé car elles n'ont pas pu te payer ?

Le Passeur éclata de rire à son tour et il sourit de toutes ses dents au fossoyeur.

Undertaker ne bougea pas d'un pouce et il attendit. De l'eau, de la brume s'éleva, prenant plus ou moins l'apparence des humains. Il eut un grand sourire et il brandit sa faux.

_ J'en étais sûr ! Clama-t-il.

D'un coup sec, il faucha les brumes et en même temps, il déclara :

_ Je vous exempte de passer l'éternité sous les Eaux du Styx ! Que votre âme soit pesée et allée rejoindre votre lieu de prédilection !

Norahc éclata de rire.

_ Tu penses quand même à travailler malgré tout ? Mais mon pauvre, personne ne s'occupe des anges qui sont en train de crever sur le champ de bataille ! Alors des âmes endettées… je ne comprends pas !

_ C'est pour que tu perdes en puissance, Charon !

Le shinigami bleu grimaça. Ah oui, en effet, il perdait en puissance.

_ Enfoiré !

Il sauta par-dessus la brume et il menaça Undertaker avec ses griffes. Le croque-mort esquiva en tournant sur lui-même. Puis, il ouvrit de nouveau sa cape où les sotobari en sortirent. Norach les trancha tous et continua son avancé sur son rival. Undertaker para l'attaque avec sa faux, provoquant une fois de plus des étincelles.

Les yeux verts se fixèrent, les deux shinigamis arboraient un grand sourire.

_ Tu n'auras pas Léviathan. Ni l'âme de Ciel. Ni la reconnaissance du Royaume des Shinigamis. Tu vas être tranché par ma faux, Charon !

Norahc lâcha un cri de guerre et il enfonça une de ses mains dans le thorax d'Undertaker qui hoqueta de surprise.

_ Tu disais ?

Le shinigami bleu perdit son sourire en voyant Undertaker éclater de rire.

La lame argentée brilla au soleil et s'abattit, tranchant du cou à la côte le shinigami bleu.

_ Perdu, Charon ! Pff… tu n'étais vraiment pas drôle.

Undertaker se baissa et il récupéra un étrange objet aux teintes bleutés et argentés. Des battements d'ailes le tirèrent de sa contemplation.

_ Encore vivant, shinigami ! S'exclama Kales.

_ Et oui ! Déçu ?

Le dragon noir fronça les sourcils.

_ Non, mais vous êtes dans un sale état.

Undertaker hocha les épaules et il s'approcha de sa monture.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapitre 125

Sebastian fronça les sourcils.

_ Il faut qu'on soit à la hauteur de Blancassée et de Zadkiel, intima-t-il à Ciel.

Le jeune homme le fixa, interrogatif.

_ Je dois poser des questions à l'archange.

_ Très bien.

Il allait donner un coup de brides quand Lassan prit la parole :

_ J'ai entendu, pas besoin de me martyriser le cou avec les rennes.

_ Comme si ça lui faisait mal…

Sebastian hocha les épaules.

_ Ce sont des dragons, ne cherche pas.

Lassan accéléra et il rugit. Blancassée tourna la tête vers lui et ralentit. Zadkiel fixa le démon et Ciel.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Comment allons-nous rentrer dans Briah ? Fit Sebastian. Nous sommes nombreux, il y a des dragons alors ça va être bien difficile de pénétrer cette enceinte.

_ Briah n'est pas comme une forteresse humaine, démon, répondit Zadkiel. Nous pouvons aisément rentrer, même par la porte principale ! Bien qu'il va avoir du grabuge avant. Il est vrai que nous n'allons pas passer inaperçu… loin de là. Avec les dragons, cela risque d'être difficile, oui. Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à cela. Soit ils devront nous suivre sous forme humaine pour plus de simplicité, soit ils devront rester dehors et défendre nos arrières.

_ Je tiens néanmoins à vous accompagner, claqua une voix.

Zadkiel et Sebastian tournèrent la tête, apercevant Léviathan et Edenia. Ce fut la dragonne noire qui avait parlé.

_ Dans ce cas, continua Zadkiel. Il va falloir que vous preniez votre forme humaine.

Léviathan grimaça.

_ Ne puis-je donc pas rester sous ma vraie forme ? Je suis plus puissante ainsi et je peux mieux combattre. De plus, Briah n'était-il pas adapté à des dragons aussi ? Il me semble que vous aviez eu jadis un bon dragon dans le château.

Zadkiel hocha la tête.

_ En effet, les couloirs devraient être adaptés à votre grandeur. Avant, nous avions Draco* à une époque…

_ Avant qu'il ne soit tué durant la Guerre Dragonique Fratricide, souligna Sebastian.

Zadkiel hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Il était un puissant dragon et sage aussi.

Sebastian ricana.

_ Vous l'avez emprisonné et menacé pour qu'il reste au Sixième Ciel.

_ Draco était important, intervint Léviathan. Peu le savent, mais il était mon frère de sang.

_ Et votre opposé aussi, rajouta Zadkiel. A l'instar de vous, Draco aspirait à vivre sagement avec les humains. C'est à cause de lui qu'en Asie on considère les dragons comme des créatures assez bénéfiques et protecteurs de la royauté.

Sebastian et Léviathan sourirent.

_ Ah ça vous emmerde qu'un dragon-démon soit considéré comme un être angélique ! Cracha l'Amiral Infernal.

Zadkiel hocha les épaules.

_ Il ne pense plus comme ça, fit Blancassée. Bien qu'il parait encore grognon.

_ Nous allons bientôt atteindre Briah, coupa Zadkiel.

Tout le monde se prépara car on voyait du mouvement au loin.

Léviathan sourit.

_ Mais dis donc ! Ne serait-ce donc pas un archange de Briah qui vient à notre rencontre ! Zaphkiel !

Zadkiel brandit sa lance-dragon, brillant au soleil.

_ C'est lui-même, on reconnait au loin son épée plumeuse d'airain. Blancassée, tu es toujours d'accord ?

_ Bien sur !

_ D'accord pour quoi ? Demanda Léviathan.

_ Nous allons le combattre, expliqua la dragonne blanche. Nous allons aussi occuper les autres tandis que vous allez pénétrer dans le château à la recherche du portail d'Asiluth.

_ C'est très simple, enchaîna Zadkiel, il suffit de monter toujours plus haut !

Léviathan hocha la tête.

_ Très bien.

La dragonne noire inspira profondément et elle éructa une boule de feu. Son attaque atterrit en plein sur l'une des tours de Briah. Le mur explosa, sous l'œil ébahi des anges. Zaphkiel accéléra encore, monté sur un griffon.

Zadkiel la fixa, surpris.

_ Il y avait des portes, informa-t-il.

_ On n'a pas le temps ! Contredit la dragonne.

_ Soit… Nous, allons-y !

Blancassée rugit et elle piqua sur Zaphkiel, brandissant sa lame sur eux.

* * *

* : Purement imaginatif, néanmoins, allusion à un film « Cœur de Dragon ».

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	126. Chapter 126

Chapitre 126

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_coccinelle : Merci :) eh bien, la voici :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : XD tu n'es pas la seule... moi aussi, je comprends pas grand-chose (surtout quant il s'agit d'Undy^^'). Et oui. Paf Charon ! Je ne sais pas qu'elle est la pire, tiens. Enfin celle du Mali car elle est hélas réaliste... Si il est présent... mais il se fait discret XD  
_**

**_Ouragan : Merci de me suivre :) Ta review m'a fait plaisir (et je t'encourage à en poster d'autre :p). Les réponses viendront peu à peu... patience :)  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Léviathan atterrit en catastrophe dans le château de Briah, elle tenta de replier ses ailes afin de ne pas se les casser. Edenia s'accrocha à ses épines dorsales, attendant que la dragonne se stoppe.

Lassan s'arrêta et il s'agrippa momentanément sur le mur à moitié brûlé. Sebastian déplia les ailes et prit Ciel dans ses bras. Ils se posèrent dans la brèche créée par l'Amiral Infernal.

_ Je vais tenter une diversion, informa le dragon vert. Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre Asiluth et partons !

Le reptile-ailé se laissa tomber et tendit ses ailes. Des anges le poursuivirent aussitôt.

Ciel et Sebastian se tournèrent vers Edenia et Léviathan. La Mère des Rats vint à leur rencontre.

_ Rien de cassé ?

_ Non, répondit Sebastian. Votre Majesté ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

La dragonne noire s'approcha d'eux, à quatre pattes.

_ Je vais bien.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête en attendant du bruit.

Des anges venaient dans leur direction.

_ Je vais les cramer !

_ Non ! Ordonna Edenia. Sinon tu vas tout cramer et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça !

Léviathan grimaça.

_ Partons !

La troupe prit leur jambe à leur cou, traversant un long couloir. Sebastian fixa de temps à autre Léviathan, sachant qu'il tenait encore Ciel dans ses bras. Zadkiel avait raison, il était bien plus difficile de se déplacer avec un dragon.

_ Transformez-vous en humaine bordel ! Fulmina-t-il.

Il rencontra les yeux violets.

_ Le petit démon a raison ! Gratifia Edenia. Aller ! On s'en fout vu où on en est !

Léviathan souffla, laissant échapper de la fumée noire de ses narines. Tout en continuant de courir, une lumière fuchsia l'entoura et elle se transforma en humaine. Elle tourna la tête.

_ Ils continuent à être à nos trousses.

Edenia se pinça la lèvre inférieure et elle se retourna brutalement.

_ Continuez ! Je vous rejoindrai.

Elle projeta ses vecteurs vers les anges, certains tombèrent dans le sol, provoquant de petites explosions, d'autres lancèrent brutalement les adversaires contre les mures, les assommant.

Néanmoins, Léviathan, Sebastian et Ciel furent stoppés dans leur élan. Quatre anges leur barraient la route, les menaçant de leur lance.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix.

Il allait attaquer quant il vit les anges tomber. Il aperçut une épée verte et une épée rouge. La garde d'un katana s'abattit sur les nuques de leur adversaire. Il vit aussi une paire d'ailes à moitié noires s'agitait.

La Mère des Rats regarda sans comprendre.

_ Venez donc ! Interpella Gabriel.

Edenia, Sebastian, Ciel et Léviathan furent surpris en voyant les êtres ailés.

_ Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis ! Fit Gabriel. Sinon, on n'aurait pas assommé ces anges !

Gabriel courut vers le Roi des Rats. Edenia la fixa et la reconnut.

_ Ange Gabriel, fit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir !

La susnommée s'inclina devant la Mère des Rats, surprenant leur petite troupe.

_ Vous êtes là pour nous sauver ! Vous êtes là pour sauver l'Univers, Roi des Rats !

Edenia la fixa, étonnée. Puis, elle eut un petit sourire. Elle fit relever Gabriel du bout des griffes.

_ Non, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas moi qui dois sauver l'Univers.

Gabriel la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Edenia attrapa le démon et montra la paume de sa main. L'ange pâlit.

_ Il a hérité du Signe, informa le Roi des Rats. Nous allons à Asiluth pour nous en débarrasser.

_ Ah.

Edenia perçut la déception dans la voix de la jeune femme.

_ C'est comme ça alors… je pensais que c'était vous. Car votre pouvoir est l'égal de Notre Père et de Satan.

Michael se racla la gorge. Haniel se tenait près de lui, il baissa les yeux en voyant Léviathan et Sebastian. Le démon fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mot.

_Il a été déchu._

_ Il faut quand même se dépêcher, déclara le Reflet de Dieu. Nous devons aller à Asiluth et tout de suite dans ce cas ! Cette guerre est insensée !

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

_ Allons-y !


	127. Chapter 127

Chapitre 127

Blancassée rugit et se jeta sur le griffon. L'hybride esquiva et arracha un cri strident, battant ses ailes d'aigle.

Zaphkiel avait tiré son arme. Il tira sur les brides et observa Briah. Le reste du groupe fonçait sur le trou béant causé par Léviathan. L'archange grimaça. Il entendit rugir et il vit Blancassée se stabiliser devant lui. Zadkiel brandissait sa lance et le toisait froidement.

_ Bien à vous, Vision de Dieu, salua la Justice de Dieu.

Le cavalier du griffon l'observa.

_ Vous nous avez trahis, archange.

_ Qui a trahi qui ? Je me le demande, contredit Zadkiel. Vous avez caché à tout le Paradis que Notre Dieu le Père et ainsi que Satan sont décédés ! Mettant en péril la Création ! C'est vous le traite avec le Grand Conseil !

_ Cessez donc ! Archange de bas niveau ! Vous manquez de respect à…

_ Oh la ferme ! Rugit Blancassée en secouant sa tête. C'est à cause de votre égoïsme que nous sommes là ! A s'entretuer les uns et les autres ! Et c'est de votre faute que nous avons été bannis dans les Abysses ! Payez pour toutes les calomnies que vous avez causées !

La dragonne se rua sur lui crachant sa glace. Zaphkiel tira les rennes, esquivant ainsi son attaque. Il menaça en même temps la dragonne avec son épée plumeuse à la garde en forme de croix latine. Zadkiel contra avec sa lance et ils se séparèrent.

La Justice de Dieu s'adressa à Blancassée :

_ Calme-toi ! Zaphkiel est puissant. Nous étions d'accord pour travailler en équipe pourquoi as-tu réagi comme ça !

_ Ah c'est bon ! J'ai compris !

_ Taisez-vous ! Cria Zaphkiel.

Son griffon s'approcha de la dragonne blanche et il plongea son bec dans l'un des yeux du reptile-volant. Zadkiel fit tourner sa lance et il sectionna une des serres avant de l'hybride.

_ Blancassée !

La dragonne gémit en se tenant l'œil perforé.

_ Je vais bien. Mais j'aurai besoin de tes yeux pour prédire ses mouvements.

_ Bien entendu.

Zadkiel fixa le griffon et Zaphkiel qui chargeait de nouveau. L'archange tira sur les rennes du dragon.

_ Lève la tête et crache de la glace ! Ordonna-t-il.

Blancassée se redressa et ouvrit la gueule en crachotant des piques de glace. Le griffon esquiva et l'épée plumeuse brisa les aiguillons qui les menaçaient.

Zadkiel intima à la dragonne de prendre de l'altitude afin de se camoufler à travers les nuages. Sa compagne battit alors des ailes, surprenant le griffon qui silla. Zaphkiel la poursuivit. Sa monture battit des ailes rapidement afin de rattraper le reptile-volant.

Blancassée plissa son œil utilisable et elle pénétra dans les nuages blancs qui glissèrent sous son corps écailleux, faisant voleter ses longs poils ivoire.

Le griffon pénétra à son tour dans ce coton léger. Zaphkiel étudia attentivement les cumulus.

_ Je ne suis pas la Vision de Dieu pour rien ! Clama-t-il en se retournant subitement.

Son épée plumeuse frappa sur l'armure de platine de Blancassée. La dragonne rugit et le griffon lui fit face, la menaçant avec son bec acéré. La dragonne mordit une aile. Zaphkiel en profita pour enfoncer son épée dans l'articulation de l'une des ailes, lui brisant un os.

Blancassée perdit de l'altitude, néanmoins, elle tenait ferment le griffon et dans la chute, elle rentra profondément ses crocs dedans.

Zaphkiel retira sa lame et voulut pénétrer son épée dans le crâne du Commandant des Neiges mais il fut contré par Zadkiel.

_ Vous ne la toucherez pas !

Les deux archanges se toisèrent froidement et ils commencèrent à se battre à la lame tandis que leurs montures se rapprochaient dangereusement du sol.

Blancassée lâcha d'un coup le griffon. De son œil, elle voyait le sol à quelques mètres.

_ Zadkiel ! Prévint-elle.

Ce dernier repoussa violemment la Vision de Dieu et il se remit correctement sur la salle, reprenant les brides. Blancassée tenta de se stabiliser mais son aile brisée l'en empêcha et elle s'écrasa sur des maisons, les faisant s'effondrer.

De l'autre, le griffon tomba de plein fouet. Des bruits d'os brisés se firent entendre et l'hybride lâcha un cri de douleur avant de s'arrêter net. Zaphkiel avait pris son envol juste à temps. Il fixa sa monture un moment. Et il se retourna, fixant la dragonne blanche qui se redressait et la Justice de Dieu toujours armée de sa lance.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	128. Chapter 128

Chapitre 128

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :D  
_**

**_Ouragan : Normalement, je publie tous les deux jours pour cette fic^^ donc ouais, c'est assez souvent :p XD tu peux, l'ange a du faire une tête de dépité en voyant que c'est un démon qui porte le Signe^^ Et bien, voici la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Zaphkiel ? Assez oui. Il donne du fil à retordre à Blancassée et à Zadkiel ! En tout cas, oui, la fin de cet arc est proche. Tout le monde approche à grand pas de leur destin et peut-être, la fin de cette guerre.  
_**

**_SisiMi : XD tu sais en plus que quand tu as laissé ta review, je me suis demandée "tiens, ça fait super longtemps que je ne l'ai pas lu !" et voilà ! Comme quoi ! Je suis heureuse que tu as survécu (ou réanimé si on a tenté de te cuir après t'avoir tué :p) Ah ben ça... 30 chapitres, je veux bien te croire^^ Par contre, si tu recommentes dans 30 chapitres, tu seras bientôt à la fin ^^ Arf, on se rapproche, du moins pour cet arc... Ah non ! Ne vas pas pleurer ! Mais vous êtes toutes des vicieuses car une autre m'a fait aussi ce chantage affectif ! Mais le coup de la dépression avec un personnage qui meurt, ça ne prend pas avec moi, nah ! Alors... si quelqu'un va mourir ou pas, tout est déjà tracé et rien en changera. Mouahahah ! Cela ne sert à rien de prier, les dés sont jetés ! Toi aussi tu restes tard alors que tu es sensée commencer tôt ? XD  
_**

**_Bon je publie ce soir car je n'aurai probablement pas la motivation demain de publier à la fois "Abyssal" et l'autre fic... je suis HS x_x  
_**

**_Sur ce... paf !  
_**

* * *

Gabriel s'arrêta à une embouchure. Michael et Haniel grimacèrent.

_ Ça se complique, fit Edenia en sortant une de ses lames platine.

Léviathan fixa une horde d'anges devant eux.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Je me disais bien que c'était trop facile, lança-t-il en tirant ses épées-dragon. Ciel, reste près de moi.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, toujours auprès de lui.

Gabriel tourna la tête.

_ Ils nous ont encerclés.

_ Ce n'est guère étonnant, claqua Haniel. Nous sommes des parias et nous aidons des monstres. Surtout vous Seigneurs Gabriel et Michael.

Tout autour d'eux figurait une escadrille d'une trentaine d'anges armés de lances et d'épées.

_ Rendez-vous, fit l'un d'eux d'une voix suave mais non moins autoritaire. Nous vous promettons une rédemption rapide.

_ Une rédemption rapide ? Répéta Léviathan en ricanant. Ah ouais. La mort quoi. C'est cool soit, c'est rapide, soit c'est douloureux !

La femme aux cheveux fuchsia passa sa main devant elle, faisant apparaître une flamme violette. Elle sourit.

_ Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire !

_ Oh que non ! Renchérit Edenia. Je suis le Roi des Rats mes jolis pigeons blancs ! Vous êtes vraiment fous de vous frotter à nous !

Haniel sortit son épée en battant légèrement ses ailes devenant de plus en plus noires.

_ Mes Seigneurs, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix.

Gabriel toucha sa bague et son katana à la garde rouge en sortit, elle le brandit devant elle. Michael sortit aussi ses deux lames.

_ Nous n'avons pas le choix, fit le Reflet de Dieu. Ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons. Gabriel, essayons de les assommer au lieu de les tuer.

_ Cela va de soit.

_ Mais vous devez vous rendre compte qu'ils nous considèrent comme des démons ! Cracha Haniel.

Les être ailés du Grand Conseil ne répondirent pas.

Une main griffue et argentée se posa sur l'épaule de Gabriel. Cette dernière se tourna et rencontra les yeux sanguins du Roi des Rats.

_ Nous sommes en guerre. Je sais que vous avez mal, Œuvre de Dieu, Ange d'Amour. Mais Votre Père n'est plus et je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait voir l'Univers s'écroulait aussi facilement.

_ Votre Majesté…

_ Si vous résistez, reprit l'ange qui les avait menacés. Nous vous arrêterons. Attaquez-les !

Les créatures démoniaques et la Mère des Rats lâchèrent un cri de guerre tandis que les anges fonçaient sur eux.

Edenia empala un ange et le rejeta d'un coup de pied. De l'autre, elle projeta ses vecteurs et attaqua ses adversaires.

Léviathan, bien que sous sa forme humaine, lança des boules de feu de ses mains, brûlant les êtres ailés. Néanmoins certains avaient réussi à passer outre et la pointe de leur lance se planta dans son corps. Elle hurla de douleur.

Les hampes furent brisées avec une lame verte.

Les yeux violets de la dragonne s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

_ Michael !

L'archange se retourna et donna un grand coup de pommeau dans la tête d'un adversaire, l'assommant. Il se tourna vers l'Amiral Infernal et enleva les pointes du corps du Prince de l'Enfer.

_ Maintenant, tu me sauves, ricana-t-elle. Ça me change que d'avoir tes épées au travers du corps !

_ Les temps changent, Amiral !

La jeune femme lança ses boules de feu, renvoyant valdinguer plus loin trois anges.

_ Vous faites même l'effort de ne pas tous les tuer, avez-vous une part de bonté en vous, démon ?

_ Oh la ferme !

Michael para des épées pendant ce temps, il risqua un regard vers Gabriel. Cette dernière faisait danser sa lame autour d'elle, réalisant des cercles. Les anges reculèrent, ne savant pas comment l'attaquer.

_ Lancer vos lances sur elle ! Ordonna leur commandant.

L'ange fronça les sourcils.

_ Vous voulez alors vraiment nous tuer ? Même si nous faisons partie du Grand Conseil ?

_ Vous êtes des traites !

Gabriel soupira.

_ Très bien. Si c'est comme ça.

Elle changea de tactique et elle brandit son katana, traversant un ange. Son sang gicla sur ses autres frères. L'Œuvre de Dieu sentit des larmes couler de ses yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, mes frères.

_ Seigneur Gabriel !

Haniel contra une lame qui allait se loger dans le dos de la femme ailée. Il se mit dos à elle.

_ Je surveille vos arrière, Mon Seigneur.

_ Merci, Grâce de Dieu.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapitre 129

Blancassée eut du mal à se redresser. Dans la chute, elle s'était foulée une patte arrière, la faisant boiter. Son armure avait été arrachée en partie et des égratignures lacéraient ses écailles blanches. Zadkiel la regardait, elle semblait souffrir. La Justice de Dieu leva ses yeux sur Zaphkiel qui attendait patiemment devant son griffon mort.

L'archange déplia ses ailes et se posa à terre. Il se tourna vers la dragonne qui allait parler.

_ Repose-toi. Tu as déjà suffisamment combattu ainsi. Je vais le défier.

_ Zadkiel…

Blancassée se laissa tomber, épuisée des précédents combats.

La Justice de Dieu soupira et il se tourna vers la Vision de Dieu qui eut un petit sourire.

_ Il semblerait que ta dragonne soit sur le point de mourir ! Railla-t-il.

Zadkiel brandit sa lance.

_ Blancassée est bien plus résistante qu'il n'y paraît. Elle est juste sonnée.

Zaphkiel eut un rictus désagréable.

_ Et si je la tuais ?

Les yeux verts de l'archange foudroyèrent du regard le membre du Grand Conseil.

_ Il faudra d'abord me battre ! Répliqua Zadkiel. Préparez-vous, Vision de Dieu !

L'archange déplia ses ailes et sauta sur Zaphkiel qui ne bougea pas. A dernier moment, il contra la lance avec son épée, créant des étincelles. Les deux êtres ailés se toisèrent.

_ Votre blanc plumage devrait être noir ! Et avec une aile en moins ! Lança le membre du Grand Conseil.

_ Sauf que je suis encore pur ! Contrairement à vous qui êtes tachés du sang de nos semblables et des enfants de Notre Dieu le Père !

Zadkiel rompit le contact et fit tourner la hampe de sa lance, faisant reculer son adversaire. Zaphkiel reprit contenance et déplia à son tour ses ailes. Il s'en vola, réalisant des cercles avec son épée plumeuse.

La Justice de Dieu décolla aussi et il fonça sur l'autre archange. Sa lance s'abattit sur son armure, la raillant. Zaphkiel le frappa avec l'une de ses ailes et il planta sa lame dans l'épaule gauche.

Zadkiel hurla de douleur et il tomba à terre, surpris par la vitesse d'attaque de son adversaire.

Blancassée leva la tête et son œil vert vit son compagnon atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Elle grogna et elle tenta de se lever en lorgnant froidement leur agresseur. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle, tout sourire.

_ C'est toi que je veux avant tout, fit-il. Saleté de dragon, aux ordres du démon Léviathan. Cette épée n'est pas une arme pour tuer les dragons. Toutefois, ces plumes ont été extraites de Draco et… tu dois connaître ses propriétés.

Blancassée grimaça.

_Le dragon que le Paradis avait gardé en otage se parait d'ailes plumeuses couleur airain. Il fut dit que ce reptile-ailé les avait aussi coupantes qu'une lame de rasoir, venant à bout de n'importe quelles écailles de son espèce._

_ Draco était un dragon fier et il voulait réunir nos deux Univers ! S'écria Blancassée.

_ Il restait néanmoins un dragon, une vermine.

La dragonne des neiges grogna.

_ Je vais vous tuer ! Cracha-t-elle.

_ Je ne pense pas…

Zaphkiel déplia ses ailes et s'avança vers elle avec une grande rapidité. Blancassée vit le moment où son épée plumeuse allait perforer son crâne mais il fut arrêté dans son élan. La dragonne aperçut la lance de Zadkiel traversait son omoplate.

_ J'ai dit que vous ne la toucherez pas, souffla la Justice de Dieu.

Il retira sa lance et il jeta Zaphkiel à terre. Ce dernier se remit debout, prêt à combattre de nouveau. Néanmoins, il fut surpris en voyant Zadkiel. En effet, l'archange était auréolé d'une lumière jaune orangée, faisant voleter ses longs cheveux blonds. Ses yeux verts brillaient.

_ Le Pouvoir de la Justice de Dieu, murmura Zaphkiel.

Blancassée resta ébahie devant cette vision. Elle avait entendu parler venant de vieux dragons et de Sa Majesté Léviathan que certains anges de Briah avaient un immense pouvoir. Il se manifestait selon des circonstances particulières, propres à chacun. Cela allait d'autant plus pour les archanges proches de Dieu. En cet instant, la Justice de Dieu s'était animée face à l'injustice qu'orchestrait Zaphkiel et les autres membres du Grand Conseil.

Zadkiel approcha de la Vision de Dieu et il brandit sa lame auréolée d'orange.

_ Vision de Dieu, vous avez déshonoré votre statut ! Votre âme est noire et impure, je prie pour vous et je vous enlève cette saleté qui encrasse votre cœur.

Il planta sa lance dans le cœur de l'archange. La lumière orange s'immisça dedans tandis que l'être ailé fut pris de convulsions. Puis, il perdit connaissance et la lueur disparut.

Blancassée arriva près de la Justice de Dieu, claudiquant.

_ Tu l'as tué ?

_ Non, il est juste assommé. J'ai juste pu enlever le Mal qui étreignait son âme.

_ Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce pouvoir pour les autres ?

_ Nous ne les contrôlons pas, ils viennent comme ça. Peut-être parce que tu as été en danger que cela s'est réveillé.

Zadkiel toucha le museau de la dragonne des neiges. Il colla son front contre elle.

_ Je suis heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas tué.

Il entendit Blancassée soupirer d'aise.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	130. Chapter 130

Chapitre 130

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : Arf, t'inquiète pas va ;p Oui, Blancassée et Zadkiel s'en sortent. Pourquoi as-tu peur pour Undy ? Par contre, tu peux pour Sebastian... XD mais non, dis-toi qu'il faudra attendre encore 4/6 pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire :p  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite.  
_**

* * *

Les yeux du démon s'illuminèrent, un sourire de bête déformait son visage.

_ Je vais tous vous crever bande d'ingrats, souffla-t-il.

Il sauta et enfonça ses deux épées dans deux adversaires. Il les retira brutalement, entraînant dans son sillage un flux écarlate. Avec sa queue, il fit perdre l'équilibre à un autre et il enfonça sa botte au talon particulier dans le crâne, le perforant.

Ciel était près de lui, comme il lui avait ordonné. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur de son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme cela. Tout à coup, un ange sauta sur lui, dépliant ses ailes blanches. La lame de son épée brilla, menaçant sa tête.

_ C'est toi qu'on doit tuer ! Humain impur !

Une des épées-dragon contraignit cette lame bénie. Ciel aperçut l'aura démoniaque se propager autour de lui. Il entendit un ricanement froid et mesquin.

_ Vous osez vous prendre à mon mari, petit ange ? Demanda Sebastian.

Ciel ne leva pas les yeux mais il sentit les trois plumes du démon chatouiller son front. Et l'ange en face de lui pâlit.

_ Dé-démon ! Impur !

Sebastian échappa un rire démoniaque, faisant frissonner le Comte. Il leva sa main gauche et là, le jeune homme aperçut le Signe briller de violet intensément.

_ Tuer. Tuer. Tuer, répéta sans cesse le Général de la Terreur Noire.

L'ange voulut reculer mais Sebastian abattit son épée-dragon, le coupant de part en part. Ciel mit une main devant sa bouche, écœuré et choqué.

Sebastian enlaça sa taille et souffla dans sa nuque.

_ Je ne te laisserai à personne, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tous ceux qui oseront te toucher mourront !

Les yeux vairons rencontrèrent les yeux sanguins, brillant comme jamais. Un effroyable rictus déformait son visage déjà monstrueux.

_ Calme-toi Sebastian, tenta Ciel.

Le démon ouvrit la bouche puis écarquilla les yeux. Une lance venait de traverser son épaule.

_ Sebastian ! Cria Ciel.

Le Comte soutint le démon, puis, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

_J'en ai assez d'être faible !_

_ Sebastian !

Le jeune homme actionna sa canne-épée. Il sortit la lame et il fonça sur l'ange qui avait empalé le démon. Il se servit du fût pour mettre un coup dans les mollets, faisant perdre l'équilibre à l'attaquant. De ses yeux vairons et déterminés, le Comte enfonça sa fine lame dans le cou, rompant la jugulaire et il retira d'un coup. L'ange tomba à terre sans vie.

Sebastian se releva et se tint l'épaule.

_ Je vois que l'entraînement t'a servi, mon âme, gratifia le démon.

Ciel n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand d'autres anges vinrent les attaquer. L'un et l'autre se défendirent, parant les diverses attaques.

Sebastian tua sans ménagement.

Ciel en assomma pour la plupart ou les blessa sérieusement.

Puis, ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos. Ils se tournèrent par réflexe, prêts à affronter l'autre. Ils sourient quand leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent.

_ Tu as failli me tuer, démon !

_ Et vous alors, Bocchan ! Se moqua Sebastian. Vous n'êtes pas assez concentré !

_Tch.

Ils se mirent côte à côte, préparant de nouveau à combattre.

Le Signe violet brillait à la fois sur la main du démon et dans l'œil droit de Ciel.

Tous les deux se défendirent, combattant leurs adversaires. Leur lien s'activa et ils firent les mêmes mouvements, bien que Ciel soit plus lent. Ils agissaient à l'identique, enfonçant la lame dans la même articulation, donnant un coup de pied ajusté. Ils étaient un encore, trouvant la force de contrer les anges. Puis, ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes et se retrouvèrent face à face, collés l'un à l'autre. Les yeux carmin plongèrent dans les yeux vairons.

_ Unis à jamais, mon âme, murmura Sebastian.

Ciel sourit. Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, préparant à repousser les derniers ennemis. Le jeune homme risqua un regard sur les autres.

Edenia découpait les ailés, les dévorant de l'autre avec ses vecteurs.

Léviathan continuait de lancer ses boules de feu, aidant Michael à rejeter leurs opposants.

Gabriel et Haniel se protégeaient l'un et l'autre. Toutefois, le commandant de l'escadrille se jeta sur la jeune femme du Grand Conseil, la menaçant de sa lance. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise et Haniel tenta de bouger, brandissant son épée.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapitre 131

_ Seigneur Gabriel ! Cria Haniel.

Il sauta et enfonça son épée dans le poitrail du commandant. Son épée se brisa mais elle pénétra à travers l'armure, transperçant le cœur. Haniel hoqueta et il enleva son épée, regardant le commandant tomber à ses pieds, sans vie.

_ Haniel ! Cria Gabriel.

L'ange déchu fut rattrapé par les mains de la jeune femme à la bague rouge.

_ Haniel !

Ce dernier sourit, il s'était pris la lance dans un poumon. Ses ailes devenues presque noires cessèrent de prendre une bonne position, ballant grossièrement.

Ciel grimaça tandis que Sebastian fixa la scène sans dire un mot. Il rangea ses épées-dragon et attrapa le poignet de son aimé, exerçant une petite pression.

Léviathan soupira. Edenia et Michael s'avancèrent sur le déchu. Le Roi des Rats observa la Grâce de Dieu. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui.

_ Nous devons le soigner, fit Gabriel.

La main d'Haniel se posa sur celle de l'Œuvre de Dieu.

_ Mon Seigneur, murmura-t-il. C'est assez pour moi. Je vis déjà dans la disgrâce.

_ Sympathique pour les anges déchus, souffla Sebastian.

Mais seul Ciel l'entendit.

_ Aller au devant. Il faut sauver l'Univers avant tout. Seigneur Gabriel, partez donc. Laissez-moi mourir en paix avec moi-même.

_ Mais…

_ Roi des Rats, appela Haniel. Je vous en prie… Ai… dez…

Edenia lui prit la main. Elle cligna des yeux doucement.

_ Bien sur. Et je vous rends grâce pour nous avoir aidés, Ange de Briah. Mais… vous vous trompez, vous n'êtes pas déchu. Vos ailes ne sont pas toutes noires.

Haniel eut un petit sourire. Il respira difficilement.

Edenia fixa Gabriel.

_ Levez-vous, Œuvre de Dieu.

La jeune femme ailée obéit et elle regarda Haniel avec un regard tendre.

_ Au revoir, mon frère.

Michael hocha la tête.

Edenia sortit une de ses lames et transperça le cœur d'Haniel, achevant son agonie.

_ Il n'y a rien de pire que de recevoir une arme bénie quand on est déchu, ou en train d'être déchu dans un endroit sensible, murmura la Mère des Rats.

Michael prit le corps d'Haniel et le déposa contre le mur. Il réajusta ses mèches de cheveux gris. Il se redressa.

_ Cette guerre n'a aucune raison d'être, fit le Reflet de Dieu.

_ Partons, déclara Edenia.

Gabriel eut du mal à reprendre contenance. La Mère des Rats le vit.

_ Seigneur Gabriel, interpella-t-elle. Nous avons besoin de vos dons.

_ Oui, j'arrive.

La jeune femme prit les devants, accompagnée de Michael. Elle sentit son frère lui prendre la main, et la serrer discrètement.

_ Pour Notre Dieu le Père et pour Haniel, fit-il.

Gabriel hocha la tête et les voilà repartis à arpenter le château de Briah.

* * *

Au dehors, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Les dragons se battaient avec ardeur, massacrant les anges. Les êtres du Paradis se défendaient aussi bien qu'ils commençaient à perdre du terrain. Briah et la ville se retrouvaient sous une nuée de sang.

Undertaker et son dragon Kales se posèrent sur une tour du château. Il continua de regarder l'étrange objet aux reflets bleutés. Kales regarda cela avec ses yeux dorés.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ?

_ Je l'ai pris à Charon. Je pense que c'est l'objet qui devait contraindre Léviathan à devenir docile.

_ Un objet exorcisant.

_ Surement.

Le dragon soupira, regardant la bataille. Puis, il fronça les écailles.

_ On dirait que votre Monde a décidé de bouger.

Undertaker posa son regard là où Kales pointait le museau.

_ Oh oui. Je le savais bien. Les shinigamis récoltent les âmes des anges et des dragons… mais ils vont les stocker en attendant de savoir où les envoyer.

_ Certains dragons disparaissent néanmoins dans le Néant.

_ Quand leurs âmes ne sont pas récoltées, oui.

Kales soupira et observa. Il déplia son aile blessée après le combat d'Undertaker contre Charon.

* * *

_**A suivre...**_


	132. Chapter 132

Chapitre 132

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Aller, je suis gentille en ce moment et je publie en avance d'un jour :p  
_**

**_Ouragan : Merci beaucoup :) Heureuse que cela te plaise :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : Ah bon ? Il y a ce genre de scène dans "Pirates des Caraïbes 3" ? M'en souviens plus, faudra que je regarde (fail, j'aurai pu m'en inspirer plus et jouer avec pour plus de réalisme^^). La force de l'amour pourrait-on dire... Ciel a su défendre son aimé, c'est meugnon ! En effet, cette phrase est jolie, belle mais peut-être à double tranchant ! Tu me fais rire XD J'adore comment tu psychotes^^ J'ai juste dit que tu peux avoir peur pour Sebastian car on ne sait rien encore :p Après, ouais, j'aime plus Ciel que Sebby^^ après, à voir tiens ! Ah non ! Ne vas pas pleurer s'il te plait *yeux de rat battu* si ça se trouve, tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes... ou pas. Ah oui, ça manquait hein ! Certes, maintenant c'est plus dans les lemon mais bon... l'excitation du combat anime la bête qui sait ? Oui... un de décédé... Lui qui voulait ne pas se montrer avec ses ailes sombres, disons qu'il a pu enfin mourir en paix. Undy est vivant, oui, on le sait pour le moment. XD j'ai dit qu'il allait avoir une mort, mais si mes souvenirs sont bons, j'ai mis des "" alors réfléchis aussi à cela. Il peut avoir plusieurs sortes de mort ;) et peut-être plusieurs morts tout court (tu me suis là ?). Bon... j'espère que je vais te faire psychoter et je te laisse lire la suite et j'espère que tu vas aimer :D  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ben ça, on ne perd pas de bonnes habitudes, et ce, en toute circonstance :p Oui, Edenia a pris rapidement sa décision pour ce pauvre Haniel... en effet, la fin approche, doucement mais surement.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;)  
_**

* * *

Ils coururent, traversant des couloirs, tournant à des intersections, montant des escaliers… ils rencontrèrent parfois des anges, mais ils étaient peu nombreux et il suffit qu'Edenia jette ses vecteurs afin de les assommer.

Sebastian grimaçait de plus en plus. Le fait de porter Ciel devenait douloureux, à cause du Signe.

Edenia se tourna vers lui et observa Ciel. Son œil maudit luisait. Un rictus barra son visage. La Mère des Rats se tourna vers Gabriel.

_ Sommes-nous encore loin d'Asiluth ?

_ Non, il suffit de prendre ce passage !

Devant eux, se tenait un cercle semblable au raccourci du Paradis. La Mère des Rats sourit. Ils allaient enfin se débarrasser du Signe !

Une forme se pointa devant eux.

Le groupe se stoppa net.

Métatron se tenait là, du sang écarlate sur lui. Sa canne d'or brillait.

_ Vous ne passerez pas, déclara-t-il neutre.

Léviathan fit un pas en avant mais une lame platine lui barra le passage. Les yeux violets rencontrèrent les yeux sanguins.

_ Je m'en charge. Cette canne peut être mauvaise sur le démon et toi. De plus, mes pouvoirs ne sont-ils pas égaux à ceux de Dieu et Satan ?

Léviathan fronça les sourcils.

_ Que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

_ Dès que j'arriverai à le pousser suffisamment du passage, allez-y tous dedans, je vous rejoindrai. Oh, Sebastian, enchaîna le Roi des Rats, ne fait rien en attendant que je revienne. Est-ce clair ?

Son ton se fit sans appel, froid et autoritaire.

_ Je vous attendrai, répondit-il.

Edenia sourit et elle adressa un regard à Ciel. Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Métatron.

_ Métatron, connu aussi sous le nom de Prince des Faces. Qu'il est déplaisant de vous voir ici. Ce sang… est celui des dragons que vous avez tué au-dehors.

_ Ce ne sont que des démons, des reptiles à sang froid.

_ Je vois.

Edenia s'approcha, sortant ses lames.

_ Bientôt le vôtre tâchera aussi votre toge déjà souillé de votre égoïsme et de votre soif de pouvoir !

Le jeune adolescent lui sourit, tendrement presque.

_ C'est un Roi des Rats qui me dit cela ?

Ses doigts caressèrent la canne dorée. Edenia fit encore un pas.

_ Vous êtes responsable de tout ce chaos, Vermine.

Sa canne tapa le sol en même temps, aussitôt, un pentacle dorée s'illumina au sol, emprisonnant à la fois Edenia et Métatron. La Mère des Rats sourit, puis, elle éclata de rire.

_ Je suis content que cela vous fasse rire, sale rat.

Edenia passa sa main dans ses cheveux platine, dévoilant en même temps ses six longues canines.

_ Vous tentez de me mobiliser… en utilisant un sortilège d'exorcisme… vous êtes stupide, non ? Certes cela me contraint un peu. Néanmoins… j'ai gagné en puissance depuis que j'ai battu Ainede, mon propre frère jumeau.

Ses ailes brillèrent, sa crête dorsale grandit et de fins éclairs argentés apparurent autour. Edenia écarta les bras vers lui, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

_ Il est l'heure de vous prosterner devant moi, Prince des Faces ! Vous avez beau diriger le Grand Conseil ! Avoir été un des favoris de Dieu ! Mais vous n'êtes qu'un insecte face à ma puissance !

Edenia couina et des éclairs sortirent de son dos, tombant sur le pentacle. Le sceau fut électrifié et la lumière vacilla.

Métatron se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il mit la canne en l'air et la fit tourner rapidement. Il murmura quelque chose et de la lumière blanche sortit au centre du fût, se dirigeant sur Edenia. Cette dernière se replia dans ses ailes. Le platine brilla intensément et il para cette lumière. La Mère des Rats, avec des gestes rapides, sauta et elle donna un coup de queue vers Métatron. Le séraphin déplia ses ailes et recula, laissant ainsi le passage libre.

Edenia sourit et projeta ses vecteurs vers le jeune adolescent. Ses yeux sanguins se tournèrent vers le groupe.

_ Allez-y maintenant !

Gabriel hocha la tête et elle prit la tête, suivie des autres. Sebastian risqua un dernier regard tandis que le Roi des Rats emprisonnait Métatron entre ses vecteurs qui plantèrent leurs incisives dans les ailes de l'immaculé. Néanmoins, la canne dorée traversa l'abdomen de la Mère des Rats, lui faisant arracher un couinement de douleur.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapitre 133

Edenia hoqueta, lâchant en même temps un filet de sang. Métatron lui sourit.

_ Il semblerait que je serai juste tâché du votre, pas du mien. Votre puissance n'est pas si phénoménale que ça.

Les yeux sanguins virèrent au doré. De sa main, elle caressa le visage angélique du séraphin. Métatron écarquilla ses yeux surpris.

_ Pauvre de toi, chuchota-t-elle. A être trop confiant, on ne surveille pas assez ses arrières.

Métatron allait répliquer quant il sentit ce qu'il n'allait pas… les vecteurs. Les rats qui avaient mordu ses ailes étaient en train de pomper son sang. Le séraphin devint livide. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et la colère vint souligner son visage.

_ Maudit rat !

En même temps, Edenia attrapa la canne qui traversait entre son abdomen. Toujours souriante, elle l'enleva lentement, sous les yeux exacerbés du séraphin. Une fois enlevée, Métatron constata avec horreur que le trou disparaissait déjà, se reformant en os, en veine, en muscle et en chair. Il entendit un grognement. Ses yeux d'airain rencontrèrent les longues canines d'Edenia. Ses yeux dorés brillaient encore plus. Puis elle fondit sur l'ange, mordant à pleine dent sa jugulaire. Ses vecteurs se mirent à bouffer ses ailes.

Métatron cria de douleur et il tenta d'invoquer n'importe quel sortilège, mais rien n'y fit. Edenia le dévorait vraiment, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Puis, elle le laissa tomber. Ses yeux redevinrent rouges et elle fixa le séraphin sans vie, les iris encore imprégnés de terreur.

_ Je déteste montrer ma toute puissance, mais bon… vous étiez beaucoup moins fort que mon jumeau. Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à mieux… moi qui espérais un duel digne ce nom, vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent pré-pubère avide de révolte…

Edenia se tourna vers le passage et elle déplia ses ailes, le traversant. Aussitôt, elle atterrit dans une espèce de pièce circulaire, avec des nuages blancs au ras-du-sol, une table ronde en marbre se tenait au centre avec des chaises d'or. En face d'elle, il y avait les portes dorées d'Asiltuh.

Tout le monde était là. Gabriel s'avança vers la Mère des Rats.

_ Nous vous attendions avant que j'essaye d'ouvrir les portes.

_ Tu le peux ?

_ Avec l'aide de Michael, je pense.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Edenia avança devant les portes et elle les caressa du bout des griffes.

_ Qu'est donc devenu le Seigneur Métatron ? S'inquiéta Michael.

_ Je l'ai tué, lâcha Edenia.

L'archange hocha la tête, ne rajoutant rien.

Edenia lança un regard vers Sebastian. Le démon s'était mis à genoux, haletant. Ciel le soutenait, lui tenant la main.

_ Sebastian, interpella Edenia. Tout va bientôt se finir, résiste encore.

_ Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Cracha Ciel en jetant un regard noir sur la Mère des Rats.

_ Le Signe sait qu'Asiluth est proche, rien de plus. Gabriel, Michael, je vous attends.

L'ange et l'archange se postèrent de chaque côté du portail, mirent un genou à terre, joignirent leur main, baissèrent leur tête et prièrent. L'un et l'autre récitèrent des textes en latin, invoquant le Septième Ciel.

Le Comte eut la tête qui tourna mais ne dit mot. Sebastian, par contre, s'en rendit compte.

_ Edenia !

La Mère des Rats laissa le portail et ses yeux se posèrent sur le démon et Ciel. Elle grimaça et elle vint soutenir à son tour le jeune homme.

_ Son âme réagit aussi. Les prières l'activent… et donc… les portes…

En même temps, elle entendit un léger grincement, aérien, presque un glas et les battants dorés s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Une vive lumière s'en échappa. Ciel reprit contenance et il se redressa.

_ Nous pouvons y aller, fit Edenia.

Gabriel et Michael restèrent à leur même position.

_ Nous restons ici afin de faire le lien, fit le Reflet de Dieu. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et refermons cet espace le plus vite possible.

Edenia hocha la tête. Léviathan, Ciel, Sebastian et elle traversèrent les portes. Ils arrivèrent dans un nouvel espace étrange. Ils ne savaient pas quelle forme cela avait, ils ne savaient même pas si c'était délimité. Ils voyaient juste un espace avec des teintes bleues ciel, une couleur pure. Puis, la Mère des Rats se stoppa et écarquilla les yeux.

Tout le monde s'arrêta, fixant le sol. Ils distinguèrent une lumière violette.

Sebastian s'avança, comme attiré. Ciel voulut le suivre mais Léviathan l'en empêcha, par ailleurs, elle se transforma, comme contrainte. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans les Abysses.

_ Non, murmura Ciel.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Bon maintenant, j'espère que vous allez psychoter en attendant mardi soir, sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle hein ! A votre avis, pourquoi Ciel dit "non" ?  
_**

**_Le rat sadique.  
_**


	134. Chapter 134

Chapitre 134

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Ouragan : XD mais non ce n'est pas méchant ;) Hum... eh bien je te propose de lire la suite pour savoir cela :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Ah ouais c'est vrai quand ça parle aussi de ça dans Vampire Knight, avec Zero et son jumeau si je ne m'abuse. Ah ben, Métatron a eu de l'espoir, il parait que ça fait vivre (il parait). Oui, Edenia l'a en quelque sorte insulté :p Qui sadique ? Moi ? Non jamais... Par contre, ouais tu t'égares. Toutefois, je te laisse lire ces chapitres...  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Ah ouais XD ma foi, je comprends aussi^o^  
_**

**_Pamplea : Ah ! La review que j'attendais XD Déjà, ça commence bien avec toute cette série de "Non"^^ Hum... déduction intéressante qu'est la peur ;p Mouahahah ! C'est vrai que ça rime :D Hasard ? Coïncidence ? Complot ? Je ne sais pas... C'est pour cela que j'aime voir tes reviews, plus le moment fatidique arrive et plus je vois comment tu "stresses" XD J'aime tes hypothèses ! Eh bien, tu verras cela le moment venu :p Mais oui, il faut me faire confiance (tortionnaire moi ? Jamais...). Pauvres de vous ! Mouahahah ! Ouaip ! Et une victoire pour le Roi des Rats, et une ! Et maintenant, je te laisse le loisir de découvrir ces deux chapitres...  
_**

**_SisiMi : ... oh non XD Bon, maintenant tu me l'as foutu aussi dans la tête, en plus, Métatron il a une canne (à défaut d'un bâton) dead Oui, la fin arrive petit à petit. Ah non, là, on finit le 4è arc. Car si tu parles en arc genre le 1er raticide et 2ème abyssale, non, abyssale sera le dernier en terme de "grande histoire à suite". Bonne lecture alors^^ Merci :)  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : L'honneur d'Haniel est en effet sauf, lui qui ne voulait pas être déchu, il a été rassuré par Edenia (qui l'a achevé). Oui, il ne le méritait pas et comme tu le soulignes, un seul l'est vraiment^^ Undy est vivant en effet, il a réussi à vaincre Charon. XD tu peux en effet ;p mais tout cela, on verra plus tard... Le Roi des Rats a clairement pris la grosse tête, elle ne trouve personne qui puisse la battre alors forcément... M'enfin, pas sur que le péché d'orgueil ne la dérange (même si ça peut causer sa perte)^^' Tu soulèves un point intéressant, Edenia utilise énormément de pouvoir et pas seulement pour se régénérer... Il est vrai que cela fait bizarre ! On attendait un combat grandiose entre Métatron et Edenia et en fin de compte, ça s'est fini à coup de vecteurs. Pourtant, il n'est plus là. Sebastian va de plus en plus mal, oui. Mais la fin est proche. Tu peux avoir peur du "non" de Ciel ;p Pour Asiluth, à voir...  
_**

* * *

Ciel écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Edenia et Léviathan ne savaient pas comment réagir. Sebastian lui, demeurait impassible. Le démon regardait tour à tour le pacte sur sa main et le signe au milieu de cette pièce.

_ Non, murmura Ciel. Non ! Ne fais pas ça.

Sebastian ne le regarda pas. Cependant, il se pinça les lèvres.

_ Edenia, interpella-t-il. Prenez Ciel et emmenez-le loin d'ici.

_ Tu n'y penses pas ! Cracha le jeune homme. Sebastian !

Edenia l'attrapa avec ses vecteurs.

_ Lâche-moi ! Ne me fais pas ça ! Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebastian !

Edenia sentit des larmes perlées, elle se retourna vers la dragonne noire.

_ Prends Ciel et descends sur Asshiah ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Léviathan hocha la tête et elle s'approcha du Comte.

_ Non ! Sebastian ! Sebastian !

Le susnommé ne réagit pas. Il commença à avancer doucement vers le centre de la pièce. Il entendait sa moitié crier son nom à tue-tête.

_ Sebastian !

Léviathan l'attrapa dans l'une de ses pattes. Ciel la frappait, mais que pouvait-il faire face à un Prince de l'Enfer ?

_ Sebastian ! Ne me laisse pas !

Le démon se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux vermeils exprimèrent de l'amour et de la tendresse. Il sourit tristement.

_ Je t'aime, Ciel. Mon Ciel.

Le jeune homme se tut, sentant les larmes tomber.

_ Sebastian !

_ Partez ! Ordonna le démon.

Léviathan déplia les ailes et elle partit d'Asiluth. Edenia, cependant, resta là.

_ Sebastian !

Ils entendirent encore la voix de Ciel au loin.

_ Partez Edenia.

_ Je ne veux pas que Ciel soit seul !

_ Mais j'ai été choisi ! Tempêta le démon. Vous le savez autant que moi ! Alors partez !

Edenia remua la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas laisser Ciel seul ! Démon ! Reste !

Sebastian ne l'écoutait pas et il avança encore jusqu'à mettre le premier pied sur le signe du Ton Te Tra Gramma. La pièce s'illumina de violet. Sebastian sentit une vive douleur le prendre mais, il continua d'avancer.

Il fut traversé par des lumières blanches.

Edenia laissa pendre sa mâchoire. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

_ Non ! Cria-t-elle.

Elle sauta en déployant à la fois ses ailes et ses vecteurs.

_ Sebastian !

La pièce entière s'illumina d'un blanc aveuglant.

* * *

Léviathan fonçait à pique dans les étages du Royaume Céleste. Elle était passée au-dessus de Gabriel et Michael qui continuaient de prier. La dragonne était sortie du château de Briah, démolissant des murs.

Ciel continuait d'appeler Sebastian, en pleurs.

Puis, un grondement, se rapprochant du tonnerre retentit. Une onde de puissance fit dévier Léviathan qui eut du mal à se stabiliser. Puis, l'onde laissa place à un flash blanc, immaculé.

Ciel fut décontenancé. Puis, il sentit une douleur dans son œil droit. Il hurla de douleur.

_ Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Sebastian ! Non !

Il cria encore, souffrant. Il sentait un liquide couler. Léviathan le sentit aussi, humant le sang de l'humain. Elle continua de descendre aussi vite qu'elle le put. Mais après, elle commença à ralentir.

Il pleuvait des plumes platine et… noires.

Ciel regarda ce spectacle à la fois magnifique et douloureux.

_Edenia… Sebastian…_

Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et de douleur.

_ Non ! Non ! NOOOOONNNN ! SEBASTIAAAAANNNNNNNN ! MAMANNNN ! SEBASTIANNN !

Léviathan ferma ses yeux. Elle leva la tête en regardant toutes ces plumes tomber.

_ Adieu, mes chers amis…

La dragonne reprit son envol. Ciel pleurait à chaudes larmes dans sa patte.

* * *

La bataille se déroulant se stoppa net en voyant ses plumes. Tout le monde savait. L'ordre était revenu. Mais qui était le nouveau Dieu ? Que s'était-il passé ?

* * *

Dans toutes les dimensions, les plumes se déversaient.

* * *

May Linn, Finian et Bard avaient arrêté leurs occupations et fixaient avec amertume ses plumes… cela annonçait quelque chose de mauvais augure… bien qu'ils se sentaient apaisés de l'autre.

* * *

L'Univers avait été sauvé, cela ne fit aucun doute… mais à quel prix ?


	135. Chapter 135

Chapitre 135

Le Prince de l'Enfer se posa enfin sur Asshiah, près du lac du manoir du Comte. Les plumes tombaient encore, comme une pluie. De nombreux humains étaient sortis pour admirer ce spectacle, ignorants d'où cela venait.

Léviathan posa Ciel au sol. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux dans le vide. La dragonne le regardait avec inquiétude et compassion.

_ Ciel… commença-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondit pas, ses yeux vairons fixaient juste ces plumes qui dansaient, lui rappelant la perte du Roi des Rats et de son aimé.

_ Jeune maître ! Crièrent plusieurs voix.

Bard, Finian et May Linn s'approchèrent de lui mais se stoppèrent. Le jeune Comte n'avait esquissé aucun geste et le regard de l'Amiral Infernal laissait présager une triste nouvelle. Les domestiques se partagèrent un regard, se posant silencieusement la même question.

_Où est Monsieur Sebastian ?_

_ Jeune maître, retenta May Linn.

Cette fois-ci, Ciel se mit debout, les yeux encore rougis mais secs de larmes. Il regarda Léviathan.

_ La guerre est finie, dit-il froid. Et l'Univers a été sauvé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait deux sacrifices.

La dragonne ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

Le jeune homme porta ensuite son regard sur les domestiques.

_ Sebastian n'est plus là. Tout comme Edenia. Fin de l'histoire.

Tout en disant cela, la pluie de plumes noires et platine cessa. Il partit, laissant au passage sa canne-épée et des morceaux de son armure. Il se dirigea dans son manoir, sous les regards tristes et compatissants des autres.

Léviathan soupira.

_ Prenez soin de lui, fit-elle.

Les domestiques se tournèrent vers elle. Ils étaient peinés aussi, essayant de retenir leurs larmes. Finian fut le premier à craquer.

_ Monsieur Sebastian n'est plus là pour le jeune maître… Le jeune maître va être très attristé alors qu'il était si heureux… avec Dame Edenia…

Léviathan fut auréolée d'une lumière et elle se transforma en humaine.

_ Si les autres sont encore en vie, ils viendront ici, déclara-t-elle. Après, nous irons parlementer avec le reste des anges, je pense qu'ils ont compris que Dieu a disparu.

Bard la regarda.

_ Vous allez partir ?

Léviathan hocha la tête.

_ Bien sur. Nous visons encore le Royaume des Rats et rien d'autre.

Sur ce, elle partit elle aussi en direction du manoir.

* * *

Dans la ville de Mathey, Undertaker fixa les plumes. Il tendit une main et attrapa une platine. Il ne souriait pas. Kales restait silencieux.

La guerre était finie et les shinigamis récoltaient les pauvres âmes victimes de la bataille. Les dragons s'étaient posés, comptant leurs morts, tout comme les anges. Les uns et les autres se fixaient, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir. Enfin, les reptiles-ailés savaient mais ils craignaient la réaction des êtres célestes.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas la préoccupation première d'Undertaker. La légende des shinigamis leva les yeux sur la plus haute tour de Briah, celle disparaissant dans les nuages.

_ Kales, interpella-t-il.

Le dragon noir baissa la tête sur lui et le fixa de ses yeux dorés.

_ Vous voulez que je vous emmène là-bas ?

Undertaker hocha la tête.

Le dragon noir soupira.

_ Montez, shinigami. Et je suis désolé.

_ Pas autant que moi.

Le croque-mort grimpa sur la croupe du reptile et Kales prit son envol, lentement à cause de sa blessure fraîche.

* * *

Gabriel et Michael avaient cessé de prier et ils regardaient le portail d'Asiluth qui était resté ouvert. Lors de l'onde lumineuse, ils avaient été touchés de plein fouet et ils avaient senti qu'ils étaient exemptés de leur péché. Les deux êtres célestes avaient aussi compris que le Septième Ciel avait consommé deux êtres.

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce 4ème arc... (et là je parie qu'en voyant fin, vous pensez que c'était vraiment fini, non ? XD)._**

**_Dans deux jours, je vous servirai le 5ème et dernier arc de cette histoire ;p  
_**

**_A suivre...  
_**


	136. Chapter 136

Chapitre 136

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et reviews :)  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : En effet, il en reste encore ;p mais c'est un fait, Sebastian et Edenia ont été aspirés par Asiluth. C'est vrai que Ciel n'est pas gratiné, loin de là... (tu parles du 77 ?). Mais, non, faut pas haïr l'auteure sinon, pas de suite XD (ah ben tu vois :p).  
_**

**_Pamplea : Mais non je ne veux pas te tuer :( Ne pleure pas (je suis à la fois contente et pas contente d'avoir suscité ce genre de sentiments chez toi, gomen^^') , s'il te plait... ok Sebastian a été bouffé par Asiluth mais... à défaut de sourire, sèche tes larmes de crocodile. Mais tu as eu le courage de finir de lire les deux chapitres précédents, c'est bien et tu es courageuse ! Super Pamplea ! Et ouais, ne m'en veux pas, sinon, pas de suite ! Hélas... il faut voir ce qu'Undertaker pourra faire ou pas en allant au 7è Ciel. Et puis, oui, il reste encore des chapitres après... je ne sais pas si Sebastian refera son apparition, en tout cas, pour sur, on va parler de lui XD Hum... par contre, je ne peux rien te promettre pour un lemon entre Ciel et son démon-qui-a-été-aspiré-par-Asiluth ^^' Bref sinon, les réponses à tes questions viendront petit à petit. Et puis, j'avoue que je me sens un coupable de te voir (lire) comme ça, donc ayant de la compassion (pitié ? XD), voici trois chapitres ce soir. Après, s'il y a espoir ou pas, j'en ai aucune idée :p  
_**

**_Hanna : Je sais... c'est triste. A voir si Undertaker peut faire quelque chose, ou pas.  
_**

**_Ouragan : XD non pas encore fini ;p en bien en voici le début ;p  
_**

**_coccinelle : En effet... c'est triste... Ciel se retrouve de nouveau "seul"...  
_**

**_Voici le commencement du 5è et dernier arc de cette fiction. Bon... surprise de 3 chapitres ce soir ;p bonus !  
_**

**_Bonne lecture.  
_**

* * *

Gabriel et Michael se mirent debout en même temps. L'ange toucha sa bague et la bougea par réflexe. Ses yeux améthyste se posèrent sur l'archange.

_ Asiluth a bel et bien aspiré…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais elle vit Michael hocher la tête de haut en bas.

_ Il semblerait que le démon et le Roi des Rats sont nécessaires pour la survie. Je me demande quand même qui est majeur. Le démon possédait le Signe mais il n'est pas aussi puissant que le Roi des Rats. Et elle, ne possédait pas le Signe.

_ Il se peut que le Septième Ciel ait aspiré les deux pour l'Equilibre, tenta d'expliquer Gabriel quelque déboussolée. Le Bien et le Mal ont besoin de coexister pour que l'Univers puisse vivre.

_ Mais Rattenderköning est les deux, souligna Michael. Même, elle est plus malfaisante que bénéfique. Il suffit de voir ce qu'elle a fait par le passé. Tant qu'au démon… eh bien voilà, c'est un démon !

Gabriel soupira et elle s'approcha de l'un des sièges de la table ronde. Elle caressa la table du bout de ses ongles. Son regard semblait vide.

_ Il faut réunir les survivants du Grand Conseil, déclara-t-elle.

_ S'ils sont encore en vie.

_ Penses-tu que Zadkiel voudra venir ?

Elle le fixa et aperçut Michael faire non de la tête.

_ La Justice de Dieu a été suffisamment dégoûté du Paradis comme ça. Et nous faisons partie des êtres qui savaient. Il va sans doute suivre Léviathan dans le Royaume des Rats.

Un silence.

_ Il faut aussi donner les derniers sacrements à ceux qui sont tombés… Haniel…

Elle avait chuchoté ce nom, baissant la tête. Michael s'approcha d'elle et il serra son épaule.

_ Cette guerre a été horrible pour tout le monde, fit l'archange. Prions que plus jamais une telle chose se reproduise.

_ Prier qui ? Demanda Gabriel quelque peu désabusée.

_ Le Roi des Rats est déjà un bon début.

L'ange leva la tête vers lui et elle eut un timide sourire. Tout à coup, ils tournèrent la tête en entendant du bruit. Le passage de Briah laissait apercevoir une forme, un autre archange. Gabriel écarquilla les yeux.

_ Zaphkiel !

L'archange hocha la tête et il s'avança lentement vers eux. Il semblait blesser mais son visage laisser transparaître une nouvelle aura. Michael et Gabriel écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

_ As-tu été touché par… ? Commença à demander le Reflet de Dieu.

_ Oui, la Justice de Dieu m'a touché et il a lavé mon âme souillée. A présent, je vois très clairement. Et j'ai accouru ici dès que j'ai aperçu les plumes…

Gabriel parût gênée car la Vision de Dieu la fixait. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit par les épaules, la regardant dans les yeux.

_ Tu as toujours eu une bonne intuition. Tu es la Porteuse de Messages. Maintenant je vois, en tant que Vision de Dieu, et tu as eu raison. Tu n'as pas laissé ton cœur se noircir au contact de la disparition de notre Dieu le Père et tu as défendu la cause du Roi des Rats.

Michael l'observa.

_ Si tu re-possèdes la Vision. Peux-tu nous dire en ce qu'il concerne Asiluth et ce qu'il a aspiré ?

Zaphkiel laissa Gabriel et il se pointa devant le portail doré. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est… étrange. Il y a deux entités dedans. Je sens très clairement la présence du Roi des Rats. Il semble que c'est elle qui a complètement fusionné avec Asiluth.

_ Cependant, coupa Michael. Le démon Pécheur portait le Signe.

Zaphkiel l'observa un moment, cherchant probablement une quelconque moquerie dans le visage de l'archange. Ne voyant rien, il soupira et porta son attention sur les grilles.

_ Le Roi des Rats est pourtant dedans, je pense même que le Signe est sur elle. Pour l'autre… peut-être a-t-il été aspiré pour équilibrer ? Je ne vois que cela car le pouvoir de Rattenderköning est très puissant.

Michael et Gabriel se partagèrent un regard. L'ange avait déduit cela au début.

_ Pouvons-nous la voir ? Demanda la jeune femme.

_ Je pense qu'il n'y a aucun danger, répondit Zaphkiel.

Les êtres célestes se pointèrent devant le portail et ils l'ouvrirent facilement, contrairement à la première fois. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur.

Gabriel écarquilla ses yeux en contemplant le Septième Ciel.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapitre 137

Undertaker se retrouva devant les portes dorées d'Asiluth, secondé par Kales. Le fossoyeur fixait le passage ouvert, ayant pris maintenant la forme d'une espèce de tourbillon bleu et lumineux.

Gabriel et Michael était assis à la table du Grand Conseil avec Zaphkiel. Raziel était porté disparu. La jeune femme se leva et observa le shinigami.

_ J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez proche de Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats, commença-t-elle.

Les yeux verts et jaunes du croque-mort rencontrèrent les yeux améthyste de l'ange.

_ C'est cela. Elle a fusionné avec Asiluth.

Gabriel hocha la tête.

_ Elle ne fait qu'un maintenant avec l'Etage. Rattenderköning est la nouvelle Déesse.

_ J'ai vu des plumes noires tomber aussi.

Il eut un bref moment d'hésitation venant de Gabriel.

_ Nous pensons que pour équilibrer l'Univers, Asiluth a dévoré le démon qui portait le Signe et a maintenu Edenia à cause de ses pouvoirs divins.

Undertaker grimaça.

_ Nous n'avons jamais envisagé cela, observa le fossoyeur. C'est… beaucoup pour sauver l'Univers. Le Signe ne servait à rien alors seul.

_ Sans doute, ne sut que répondre Gabriel.

Le shinigami soupira.

_ Je vais rester avec Edenia.

Tous les êtres célestes, y compris Kales étaient surpris.

_ Vous voulez aller dans Asiluth ? Demanda Michael.

_ Oui. Ma bien-aimée est dedans, je veux la suivre et si elle est dans Asiluth et bien je lui tiendrai compagnie. Si elle est la nouvelle Déesse, elle doit certainement m'entendre. Ce n'est pas comme si le Septième Ciel allait me dévorer… ou alors il serait très gourmand ! Hihihi !

_ Si vous souhaitez la rejoindre, reprit Gabriel. Allez-y. Il se peut qu'elle se réveille un jour si elle arrive à colmater tous les dégâts de la destruction de l'Univers et… de notre folie.

_ Comme elle ne se réveillera jamais ou même, mourra pour de bon, trancha Undertaker. D'ailleurs, allez-vous dire à vos compatriotes votre odieux mensonge sur le décès de Dieu et de Satan ?

_ Je pense qu'ils doivent s'en douter, répondit Michael. Toutefois, nous allons tout leur révéler. Et nous allons aussi parlementer avec les Hautes Instances Démoniaques.

_ Une nouvelle ère s'annonce on dirait, fit Undertaker.

Kales fronça les écailles.

_ Ce sont des adieux ? Shinigami ? Demanda-t-il.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, rencontrant ses yeux dorés.

_ Oui. Au revoir dragon Kales. Cela fut un plaisir de combattre sur toi !

_ Et moi donc ! Même si je n'appréciais pas trop les coups de votre faux sur mon crâne.

Undertaker ricana.

_ Oui, sans doute.

Il avança devant le portail et risqua un dernier regard avant de rejoindre Asiluth.

_ A un de ces jours compagnons !

Il les salua de la main et disparut dans le portail.

Kales soupira et il regarda le reste du Grand Conseil.

_ Je vais reformer le reste de nos troupes et tenter de repérer quelques grands généraux et commandants. Nous devons rejoindre Sa Majesté Léviathan sur Asshiah, elle doit sans doute être avec le jeune humain. Nous reviendrons parlementer avec vous et avec les êtres démoniaques.

_ Vous ne semblez plus porter d'importance à votre espèce, observa Zaphkiel qui était resté silencieux.

_ Nous avons été trahis par eux. Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce. De plus, je pense que beaucoup ressentiront la même chose. Ainsi, Sa Majesté Léviathan voulait proposer d'emmener quiconque dans le Royaume des Rats et commencer une ère prospère et sans guerre. Vivant en harmonie, avec l'absence du Bien et du Mal.

Les êtres ailés eurent du mal à cacher leur étonnement. Puis, ils s'apaisèrent. Après tout, ils devaient s'attendre en effet que certains partent avec les dragons. Durant la Guerre Dragonique Fratricide, de nombreux anges et démons avaient rejoint la cause de Léviathan, ayant découvert le décès de Dieu et de Satan. Mais tous furent annihilés ou tués par leur compère.

_ Bien entendu, fit enfin la Vision de Dieu.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapitre 138

Le reste de la journée passa dans une atmosphère froide et maussade. Ciel s'était renfermé dans son bureau, interdisant quiconque de venir le déranger, sous prétexte de rattraper le travail de son entreprise. Et ce qu'il fit. En effet, il ne voulait plus penser à la fin de la guerre… ainsi que de la disparition d'Edenia et de Sebastian.

Léviathan était assise au bord du lac, sous forme humaine. Toute la journée, elle avait du réorganiser les domestiques qui étaient peinés, la harcelant de question. Et le reste du temps, elle se tenait devant le bureau de Ciel attendant qu'il ait l'obligeance d'ouvrir. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Et de temps en temps, elle surveillait l'immense jardin à la française afin de guetter l'arrivée de certains dragons… mais personne n'était encore là.

Le Prince de l'Enfer se leva et rentra dans le manoir, sachant que dix-neuf heures avaient sonné. Quant elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, elle aperçut le jeune Comte en train de manger un civet de lapin, un verre de vin dans l'autre main. Il lança un rapide regard vers elle. Léviathan n'aperçut que son œil saphir, il avait remis le cache-œil. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui, l'observant.

Ciel ne disait rien, continuant de manger et de siroter son vin pendant un long moment. Puis, il lâcha un soupir.

_ Votre Majesté Léviathan, désirez-vous quelque chose, peut-être ?

_ Je voudrai voir ton œil droit.

Le jeune homme laissa reposer sa fourchette et lança un nouveau regard froid vers elle.

_ La dernière fois que je l'ai regardé, fit-il neutre, le signe du pacte était en train de s'estomper.

_ Mais tu mets encore ton cache-œil.

Il hocha les épaules en prenant une gorgée de vin.

_ L'habitude sans doute. Cela va bientôt faire dix ans que je le porte.

_ J'aimerai tout de même le voir.

_ Il ne doit plus rien exister et je ne veux plus jamais que cet œil soit découvert, je ne veux plus jamais le voir.

Le Prince de l'Enfer l'étudia longuement et fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, souffla-t-elle.

_ Et alors ? Cracha Ciel.

_ Je voudrai quand même voir ton œil.

_ Vous êtes têtue !

_ Toi aussi ! Mais je te rappelle que tu ne peux pas grand-chose contre moi. Alors au lieu que je te force, laisse-moi regarder.

Ciel grimaça, puis, il soupira de nouveau et enleva son cache-œil. Avant qu'il ouvre son œil maudit, il prévint Léviathan :

_ Je ne veux rien savoir. Gardez cela pour vous.

La dragonne hocha la tête.

_ C'est entendu.

Le jeune homme ouvrit son œil et l'Amiral Infernal se leva prenant son visage. Elle soupira.

_ Le signe du pacte est encore là.

La colère passa dans le visage du Comte.

_ Vous m'avez dit que…

_ Je suis un démon avant tout, Ciel, trancha Léviathan. Je n'ai pas fait vœu de dire la vérité comme Michaelis !

A ce seul nom, le visage du jeune homme changea radicalement, s'imprégnant de tristesse. En voyant cela, Léviathan reprit :

_ A présent, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ Le signe du contrat avec le démon est encore présent, expliqua Léviathan. Toutefois, il est vrai qu'il a quasiment disparu. Si je n'étais pas un dragon, je n'aurai même pas pu le voir. Aux yeux des humains et de ton regard, tu ne verrais que ton œil bleu. Mais le pacte demeure encore, faible… mais existant.

_ Mais faible, répéta Ciel. Cela veut dire que Sebastian a bien été aspiré dans Asiluth. Il n'est plus là, je dois me faire une raison.

Léviathan recula et soupira.

_ Dès que des dragons vont revenir, nous irons au Paradis. Cependant, est-ce que tu sens votre lien ?

_ Je ne sens plus rien du tout, trancha Ciel en se levant de table. Je n'ai plus faim, s'adressa-t-il à May Linn.

Léviathan le regarda partir, sous les yeux attristés de la domestique.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	139. Chapter 139

Chapitre 139

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : XD j'étais sure que cela allait te donner de l'espoir. Toutefois, bien qu'il est là, le signe est quasiment invisible... Ciel ne ressent pas le lien qui les lie. Toutefois, certes, il est aussi une coquille vide, qui peut peut-être bloqué ce "contact". Et justement, il ne pleure pas, mais il est blessé, plus blessé qu'on ne le croit... d'où cette absence de larmes... et de sentiments. Undy est parti aussi, rejoindre aussi sa promise enfermée dans Asiluth et qui est devenue aussi une divinité^^ Ah voir si on le reverra (oui, il nous manque dans le manga... vivement qu'il revienne). Je suis contente que tu (même aussi les autres lectrices) te sois attachée à Edenia^^ disons que ce personnage me tenait à coeur car elle est inspirée d'une "personne" réelle, si je puis dire, avec le même caractère et la même douceur. Le passage que tu as décrit avec la promesse du démon, l'ordre du garçonnet et tout... est touchant. Après, c'est une bonne question, est-ce que Sebastian tiendra-t-il sa promesse ? Je ne peux pas te répondre... mais j'aime ta logique XD bientôt la fin oui, et les réponses viendront plus tard...  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Et oui, bien compliqué dans ce 7è Ciel^^ Oui, mais maintenant, Dieu n'est plus. Edenia l'a remplacé et puis, une femme donne la vie, tout comme Gaïa. Et vu comment elle est maigre, on pourrait la prendre pour une trans XD En effet c'est triste pour Ciel... il essaye de tout renfermer mais Léviathan n'est pas bête ;p  
_**

**_Et sans plus attendre, la suite !  
_**

* * *

Blancassée grimpa sur une tour de Briah, montée par Zadkiel. Elle arracha un immense rugissement. Tous les dragons se tournèrent vers elle. Le Commandant des neiges entendit des ailes battre et tourna la tête, apercevant Kales sortir d'une embouchure du château. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle et se posa, faisant tomber au passage quelques débris.

_ Heureux de vous voir en vie, Commandant ! Archange Zadkiel !

Blancassée hocha la tête.

_ Nous de même.

_ Je viens de parler avec le reste du Grand Conseil, informa Kales. Ils sont près à parler avec Sa Majesté Léviathan. Bien sur, je leur ai annoncé la couleur en disant que beaucoup d'anges et de démons risqueraient de nous suivre dans le Royaume des Rats.

_ Tu as bien fait.

_ Ils vont aussi annoncer la disparition de Dieu et de Satan.

Zadkiel haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est bien au moins, déclara-t-il. Il faudra faire de même en Enfer, n'est-ce pas Blancassée ?

La susnommée hocha la tête.

_ Oui. Kales, tu prendras la plupart des dragons et tu les dirigeras en Enfer en attendant les ordres de Sa Majesté Léviathan. De toute façon, il faut aussi libérer Nidhog. Avec Lassan, nous irons voir Sa Majesté Léviathan et le jeune humain.

_ A vos ordres, Commandant.

Blancassée rugit de nouveau, captant l'attention de ses semblables.

_ Compatriotes ! Déclara-t-elle. La guerre est enfin finie ! Reformez les troupes et suivez les ordres de Kales. Avec le commandant Lassan, nous allons voir Sa Majesté Léviathan et nous reviendrons avec elle afin de libérer notre frère Nidhog et partir dans le Royaume des Rats.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, les dragons rugirent de nouveau.

_ Et voilà, reprit Blancassée en s'adressant à Zadkiel et à Kales. C'est fait.

Les dragons tournèrent la tête en apercevant une masse verte s'approcher d'eux. Blancassée sourit.

_ Lassan ! Je suis heureuse de te voir en vie !

_ Mais bien amoché. Comme vous d'ailleurs.

La dragonne passa sa main devant son œil blessé.

_ Oui, néanmoins, il repousse déjà. Quelle chance que nous soyons des dragons et que certaines parties de nos corps repoussent ! Clama-t-elle.

_ En effet. Moi, je risque d'avoir des cicatrices, fit-il en montrant une vilaine balafre au travers son abdomen.

_ Les anges ne nous ont pas ratés.

Zadkiel sourit.

_ Mais tout cela est fini. Et l'Univers a été sauvé. D'ailleurs…

Il se tourna vers Kales. Blancassée et Lassan l'interrogèrent aussi du regard.

_ Toi qui a été voir le Grand Conseil, que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Blancassée.

Le dragon noir soupira.

_ Asiluth a aspiré le démon Michaelis, le porteur du Signe. Et Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats a été cristallisée dans le Septième Ciel, alimentant ainsi l'Univers et le réparant.

Les dragons et l'archange furent surpris. Zadkiel devint même attristé.

_ C'est… plutôt horrible. Je ne pensais pas qu'Asiluth allait prendre la vie d'Edenia et du démon.

Kales hocha les épaules.

_ Gabriel pense qu'Edenia est devenue la nouvelle Déesse, sauvant tout grâce à ses pouvoirs divins pour une durée indéterminée mais non moins faillible. Tant qu'au démon, Asiluth l'a aspiré parce qu'il avait le Signe et a donné un équilibre.

_ Un équilibre ? Répéta Blancassée. Tsss. Encore cette concordance de Bien et de Mal. Toutefois, je pensais que Sa Majesté Roi des Rats est à la fois Bien et Mal. Dans ce cas, Asiluth aurait du aspirer soit le démon, soit Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats. Comment est-ce possible ?

_ Aucune idée, avoua Kales.

_ Et où est le shinigami ? Demanda Zadkiel.

_ Il est allé rejoindre Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats.

Tous furent surpris.

_ C'est dramatique. Tout le monde a laissé des plumes, déclara Lassan, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

Blancassée soupira.

_ Le Destin est bien cruel parfois…

Un moment de silence.

Des cors s'élevèrent. Ils tournèrent la tête et ils aperçurent le reste du Grand Conseil venir sur le balcon.

_ Ils vont annoncer le décès de Dieu et Satan, observa Kales.

_ On dirait bien, enchaîna Blancassée. Bon. Allons de notre côté voir Sa Majesté Léviathan.

Zadkiel et Lassan hochèrent la tête.

Les dragons prirent leur envol tandis que les êtres célestes de Briah commencèrent à s'expliquer sur les vraies raisons de la guerre et de la perte de Dieu et de Satan.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapitre 140

Il était plus de trois heures du matin quand Léviathan sortit du manoir. Le Prince de l'Enfer leva ses yeux violets vers la nuit étoilée. Puis, ils se baissèrent sur le lac. L'eau se retira doucement et le passage se reforma. La jeune femme sourit. Deux dragons surgirent.

Blancassée et Lassan se prosternèrent devant leur Reine. Zadkiel baissa aussi la tête. Puis l'archange descendit et les deux reptiles-ailés se transformèrent en humain.

_ Qu'il est bon de vous revoir ! Déclara Léviathan avec un grand sourire. Je craignais que vos vies aient été fauchées.

_ Nous avons réussi à défaire la plupart de nos opposants, répondit Blancassée. Et l'Univers a été sauvé bien que…

Elle se tut et Léviathan perdit son sourire.

_ Oui… Edenia et Sebastian ne sont plus là, aspirés par Asiluth.

_ Le jeune humain doit être affligé, devina Zadkiel.

_ Enormément. Il s'est complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Son œil est devenu quasiment bleu. Toutefois, le sceau du démon demeure au fond.

Blancassée haussa un sourcil.

_ Vraiment ? Peut-être vit-il dans Asiluth… Gabriel a affirmé qu'Edenia est encore vivante alors pourquoi pas le démon ?

_ Sans doute… Racontez-moi, demanda Léviathan. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé tandis que je ramenais Ciel ici. Allons dans le manoir. Il se réveille vers les sept heures du matin, nous parlerons de ce que nous aurons décidé.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent dans la demeure à demi-endormie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ciel eut la surprise de voir de nouveaux invités. Ils ne parlèrent ni d'Edenia, ni de Sebastian, de peur de le blesser. Léviathan leur avait formellement interdit. Toutefois, ils lui parlèrent d'autres choses.

_ Ciel, commença Léviathan.

Le jeune homme leva son œil sur elle, profitant de son petit déjeuner. L'Amiral Infernal était assise, entourée de Blancassée, Zadkiel et Lassan debout.

_ Nous allons partir au Paradis pour régler quelques formalités. Puis en Enfer afin de libérer Nidhog. Nous reviendrons ici dans une semaine tout au plus.

Ciel attendit ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

_ Ciel, elle hésita. Cela tient toujours : tu peux toujours venir avec nous dans le Royaume des Rats. Etant donné que tu es devenu immortel et… seul. Cela serait bien que tu viennes avec nous.

Le Comte soupira.

_ Je réfléchirai mais je ne pense pas accepter.

Léviathan hocha la tête, elle ne paraissait pas surprise de cette réponse.

_ Réfléchis quand même.

_ Je compte rester encore quelques années sur Asshiah, expliqua Ciel. Toujours en tant que Comte Phantomhive et dirigeant de la Compagnie Phantom. Peut-être jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus rester ici quand on se rendra compte que je ne vieillis plus. Dans ce cas… soit je resterai et… on verra. Soit, je tenterai d'aller dans le Royaume des Rats. Je pourrai vous contacter ? Vous allez revenir de temps en temps ici ?

Le Prince de l'Enfer fit la moue.

_ Nous voulons couper tout contact avec le reste de l'Univers de Satan et de Dieu. Donc nous ne reviendrions pas et nous ne pourrons pas nous contacter. Après… je peux très bien te passer des instructions pour le rituel, car je pense que les plumes sont encore ici.

_ Sans doute.

_ Bien. Dans ce cas, je te le passerai et tu aviseras.

Le jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivie de ses autres compagnons. Elle se retourna tandis que Ciel la fixait.

_ A dans une semaine. Et repenses à notre proposition.

_ Je le ferai. Au revoir, Léviathan.

_ A bientôt, Ciel.

Ils partirent, laissant le jeune homme dans ses pensées.

May Linn, Bard et Finian se tenaient dans le salon, ayant entendu eux aussi la conversation.

Bard se racla la gorge.

_ Nous vous soutiendrons, peu importe votre décision, jeune maître.

Ciel ne répondit pas et attrapa la tasse de thé, trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide doré.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	141. Chapter 141

Chapitre 141

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Pamplea : Wao. Voilà ce que j'ai dit en lisant ta review. Ah mais, depuis que Sebastian et Edenia ne sont plus et que ce pauvre Ciel s'est renfermé sur lui-même, toi aussi, ça ne va plus du tout ! Je vois que tu t'imagines tout un sérieux pour un joyeux happy end où le démon et le Roi des Rats reviennent au près de Ciel^^ Je ne peux que te dire une seule chose. Lis ces deux chapitres et qui sait... cela te redonnera peut-être le sourire ;)  
_**

**_Plume Eben : Merci de me suivre et puis t'inquiète vaut mieux tard que jamais ;p pour le reste je t'ai répondu en MP :p  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : En effet, mauvais jeux de mots XD Pauvre Ciel, pauvre Undy^^ Pourquoi ça te fait flipper ? Car ça se transforme en une fin de merde ? XD oui, tout viendra à point à qui sait attendre ;p  
_**

**_Akroma Damonuis : Merci beaucoup pour tant d'honneur (tu me fais rougir). Je suis contente que mes conneries te plaisent :p Droguée à mes histoires ? Tant que ça ? XD Faut pas être triste (pas trop), et encore, "raticide" s'est fini sur une pointe de happy end. Mouahahah ! Je dois t'avouer, je prends aussi du plaisir à empaler, couper en petites morceaux, arracher des morceaux et on va s'arrêter là^^ Moi aussi je me demande... je pense que c'est plus dans le gore et le morbide connaissant le shinigami^^ ah ben ça... en fait... je ne sais pas XD Déjà pour le signe, c'est tombé par hasard et puis après, sais pas en fait, je ponds ça toute seule de but en blanc^^' (en fait c'est très long à expliquer^^'). Je ne mérite pas un tel statut si élevé^^ Mais comme tu veux :p Et t'inquiète, tu ne m'importunes pas et je suis heureuse aussi de trouver quelqu'un qui a aussi ce genre de délire. Et merci aussi pour tes autres reviews :3 Le Marechal Rattus te couic ;p Ta review m'a trop fait rire au fait, j'adore ! XD  
_**

**_PS : désolée pour les fautes.  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p  
_**

* * *

Léviathan pénétra dans Asiluth, accompagnée de Lassan, Blancassée et Zadkiel. La dragonne noire frémit. Elle s'avança et elle fut inondée d'une lumière bleue ciel.

_ Qui est là ? Fit une voix.

Léviathan tourna la tête et déglutit difficilement.

Edenia était en suspens, semblant être pétrifiée dans du cristal. Ses vecteurs étaient déployés, rentrant dans les espèces de mur du Septième Ciel. De temps en temps, une lumière argentée sortait d'elle, se propageant dans les vecteurs et venait battre Asiluth dans un bruit de pulsations de cœur. Edenia avait les yeux fermés, comme endormie. Ses ailes étaient à moitié dépliées, comme si elle avait été figée en train de voler. Sa queue semblait vouloir battre le sol. Néanmoins, non, elle ne bougeait pas.

La dragonne baissa les yeux violets sur la forme noire aux pieds de la Mère des Rats. Undertaker regardait les nouveaux arrivants, la faux sur l'épaule. Il se leva et avança en sautillant vers le Prince de l'Enfer.

_ Votre Majesté Léviathan ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien et vous, shinigami ?

_ Je suis au meilleur de ma forme !

_ Ah bon ?

Léviathan leva ses yeux violets sur Edenia. Undertaker le vit et perdit son sourire. La dragonne noire avança jusqu'à cette chrysalide de cristal et elle se mit debout, flairant.

_ Elle est prise dedans.

_ Oui, souffla Undertaker. Selon Gabriel, c'est son pouvoir et Asiluth qui l'ont emprisonnée. L'ange pense qu'elle est la nouvelle Déesse.

Undertaker ricana tristement.

Léviathan le dévisagea.

_ Vous ne le pensez pas ?

Le shinigami hocha les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Edenia est puissante mais de là à alimenter quatre univers… Si elle meurt un jour, absolument tout va disparaître, y compris le Royaume qu'elle a bâti.

Léviathan retourna auprès des siens.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, Undertaker. Je sais qu'Edenia était importante pour vous.

_ Etait ? Elle vit encore, je pense même qu'elle nous entend. Juste qu'elle ne peut plus nous parler, ni vraiment nous voir. Et puis, je lui parle encore ! Chaque jour, chaque nuit. Elle doit s'ennuyer dedans. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je ne peux pas la toucher pour la maquiller et l'habiller.

Léviathan rit à son tour.

_ Je pense qu'elle en est heureuse !

_ Vous croyez ? Non, je pense qu'elle aurait adoré !

Le Prince de l'Enfer le fixa, attristé pour lui.

_ Vous ne voulez pas reprendre votre poste de croque-mort ?

_ Je pense que ça va me manquer, manipuler tous ces corps décharnés, rependant leur odeur de putréfaction. Vous savez d'ailleurs que chacun a sa propre odeur ? C'est fort intéressant ! Les nobles sentent meilleurs d'ailleurs ! Je pense que le parfum a trop imprégné leur peau ! Hihihi ! Ça va me manquer aussi de les recoudre, j'arrivais bien à faire de jolies coutures.

_ Vous avez changé, vous aussi, coupa la dragonne.

Undertaker se stoppa, comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

_ Vous n'êtes pas marrante, Majesté Léviathan.

_ Je vous plains, continua-t-elle. Tout comme Ciel, vous êtes désormais enchaîné à un être qui n'est plus.

Le shinigami eut un sourire énigmatique.

_ Peut-être qu'un jour, Edenia se réveillera vraiment, comme avant. Dans ce cas, je ne serai plus seul et je l'accompagnerai.

_ Adieu, Undertaker. Nous, nous partons. Je vais redemander à Ciel s'il veut nous accompagner. Et après, nous libérerons Nidhog ainsi que d'autres êtres démoniaques.

_ Adieu, Amiral Infernal. Et adieu, vous autres.

Les dragons et l'archange hochèrent la tête. Léviathan et ses compagnons sortirent, laissant Undertaker seul. Il s'assit au pied d'Edenia, regardant son visage endormi. Il toucha le cristal de ses mains crochues et noires.

_ Vous m'avez laissé seul, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Ça va que j'ai l'habitude de parler à mes clients mais vous… je ne peux même pas vous toucher… je ne peux même pas vous embellir… vous me manquez et vos enfants vous pleurent. Edenia, je vous aime.

Le shinigami ricana et il sortit de quoi se limer les ongles.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapitre 142

Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Léviathan était partie. Le manoir en Louisiane semblait bien vide. De temps à autre, Ciel entendait les cris de May Linn en train de casser la vaisselle, ou les pleurs de Finian après avoir détruit sans faire attention des arbres de sa propriété. Etrangement, il y avait eu peu de bruits d'explosions… mais la nourriture n'était pas aussi bonne qu'avant… quant elle n'était pas infecte tout court. Ciel n'avait rien dit les premiers jours, puis il avait fait des réflexions à Bard. Le chef cuisinier lui servait la plupart du temps ce qu'il arrivait à faire : des soupes de légumes.

Le Comte essayait de son côté de rattraper tout le retard accumulé depuis la guerre. C'était difficile mais toutefois, cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à _autre chose_. Il travaillait même dans la nuit, jusqu'à tomber de sommeil sur son bureau. Puis, il se réveillait en sursaut, recommençant à faire des cauchemars… dont _sa_ perte.

Les domestiques le remarquaient bien, mais n'arrivaient pas du tout à égayer leur maître. Déjà, pour eux, ils avaient du mal à se dire que Sebastian ne serait plus jamais là à les engueuler ou le voir en train de reluquer Ciel qui travaillait d'arrache-pied. Ils avaient bien tenté de le faire sourire en lui proposant des jeux ou en souriant tout le temps. Mais rien n'y fit. Le soir, parfois, ils portaient tous Ciel qui s'était écroulé sur le bureau.

Cette soirée-là, le jeune Comte avait délaissé ses papiers et il arpentait les couloirs du manoir pour venir admirait le crépuscule. Le soleil se couchait lentement, laissant voir un dégradé d'orange, de violet et de bleu. Les arbres devenaient sombres, prenant l'allure d'ombre chinoise. Quelques oiseaux passaient dans le ciel en chantant.

C'était un paysage qu'il avait l'habitude de voir quand _il_… Ciel grimaça et pensa à autre chose. Actuellement, la plupart des humains sur Asshiah ne se doutait pas qu'ils avaient de la chance de voir un si beau paysage et que tout avait failli être détruit. Depuis, les tremblements de terre et autres détériorations du temps avaient cessé, ou du moins devenaient rares. L'épidémie de peste avait été stoppée…

Ciel soupira et toucha son cache-œil par réflexe, sentant le velours qui le constituait. Depuis le jour où Léviathan lui avait dit que le signe du pacte était encore perceptible, il n'avait jamais osé regarder son œil. Le fermant constamment quand il était face à un miroir, le cachant sous ce tissu à la vue des autres. Il n'y avait que dans la nuit qu'il l'enlevait, quand ce n'était pas les domestiques. Mais bien entendu, ces derniers ne le voyaient pas non plus.

Le Comte soupira et reprit sa marche, sous l'œil inquiet de ses valets. La solitude et le silence devenaient de plus en plus pesants, rendant l'atmosphère étouffante. Le jeune homme tendit sa main et caressa les roses blanches, sentant la douceur des pétales. Il ferma son œil. Il réagissait comme il y a deux ans… mais en pire. Il refoulait tout, jusqu'à paraître complètement hermétique à ses proches… ou de ce qu'il en restait.

Que devait-il faire ? Léviathan lui avait proposé de les rejoindre dans le Royaume des Rats, mais… il sentait qu'il ne serait pas à sa place. Surtout sans eux. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse et s'il avait su, il aurait du refuser le lien avec lui.

_Immortel… mais seul. Je suis condamné à errer seul. Mon destin déjà souillé devait se terminer entre ses mains, il devait dévorer mon âme après l'accomplissement de ma vengeance. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Sauver l'Univers ? C'est bien trop pour la bassesse de ce monde encore emprunt de cruauté et d'injustice. Je suis un humain avant tout, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec des dragons et d'autres étranges créatures. Même si je sens que Léviathan veut remplacer Edenia… rester ici ? Vivre encore ? C'est une possibilité mais je dois être malin afin que personne ne sache pour mon immortalité. Mon entreprise risque d'en pâtir, comment faire… au pire, je vivrai temps que je pourrai. Après tout, je peux très bien mourir de maladie ou… d'un accident._

Ciel ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Il ne voulait pas continuer ainsi.

_Vous m'abandonnez tous… Mère. Père. Tante Ann. Edenia. Sebastian…_

Le vent souffla, faisant envoler des pétales blancs et rouges. La redingote bleue voleta battant ses jambes. Ses cheveux gris bleutés vinrent chatouiller son visage qui fixait le ciel.

_Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours avec moi. Que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais… si tu savais comme je t'en veux. Toi et seulement toi…_

_ Sebastian.

Ciel se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il avait laissé échapper ce nom avec douleur, une plainte. Depuis qu'il était descendu avec Léviathan, c'était la première fois depuis ces derniers jours qu'il disait enfin à voix haute le nom du démon.

Tout à coup, Ciel se tint son œil droit, ayant mal. Il se crispa sur sa canne. A sa grande surprise, les domestiques ne vinrent pas l'aider, ils semblaient tétanisés. Puis, le jeune Comte aperçut une ombre vers lui. Il leva son œil saphir et observa. Ciel se statufia, ignorant comment réagir…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_:)  
_**


	143. Chapter 143

Chapitre 143

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir :p  
_**

**_Sans-Reflet : Ah si, si. J'aime vous faire mariner :D J'aime mettre ce suspens ! Mouahahah ! Merci beaucoup, tu vas découvrir cela dans ces chapitres... (non, ces shinigamis, on ne les verra pas).  
_**

**_Alice L. Nightray : Oui c'est sur... mais bon... il faut bien une fin à tout... et Undy est l'un des premiers à dire au revoir au Monde... Ciel pense à une pseudo-excuse d'un accident ;p je sais, je sais mouahahah ! Et ce n'est pas fini encore...  
_**

**_Pamplea : Oui, Undy fait de la peine... ça serait bien car sinon il va tout se limer si ça continue XD Oui, Ciel a commencé à se lâcher. Toutefois, tu as bien raison de ne pas dire son nom, ça peut porter malheur... Je vois que tu as de l'espoir, voir même un peu de joie. J'attends alors avec impatience ta review après le chapitre 144 :p  
_**

**_coccinelle : Fais attention à ce que tu dis ;p  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Ah ben Asiluth est gourmand^^ Oui, Ciel n'est pas bien du tout... il y a de quoi avec ces disparitions, il se sent bien seul... Pour Tanaka, hélas, il est mort il y a longtemps^^ Donc, il ne reste que l'équipe de bras-cassés qui l'entoure (c'est déjà ça). Oui, le sceau est encore présent mais bien faible comme le souligne Léviathan... Et après le désarroi de Ciel, vient Undy. Oh que oui, il est malchanceux en amour ! Edenia ne lui a jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait, au contraire, elle est très froide ! Néanmoins, il lui reste fidèle... Tu soulèves un point important (encore), Edenia est considérée comme une Reine, un peu comme pour les fourmis. Dans "Raticide", elle était surnommée la pondeuse, ayant établi une hiérarchie avec sa descendance. Mais, elle a beau être puissante, les autres mettent tous les espoirs sur elle, trop d'ailleurs. Seul Undy est conscient qu'elle peut réussir ou pas et enchaînée à cet espace où elle ne sert qu'à alimenter le tout. La pauvre, sa situation n'est pas enviable bien qu'elle soit devenue la nouvelle déesse. Tant qu'à Ciel, oui, il va supporter lui aussi cet ennui de l'immortalité, et il en veut au démon d'avoir été lié à lui... C'est souvent comme ça, celui qui reste, c'est celui qui souffre le plus mais... bien que cette ombre laisse à penser que c'est le démon qui revient, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, aussi plaisantes soient-elles.  
_**

**_Momo-okami : Mieux vaut tard que jamais :p Ben merci^^ je suis contente que la forme que j'ai imaginée te plaise :) Ah ben pour ça, je te laisse découvrir la suite ;p  
_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Ah ce point ? XD tu en rêves ? (Avec des dragons, des anges et surtout des lemons ? XD). Merci beaucoup^^ Bizarrement, je pensais les avoir détruits en fait... mais bon, si vous êtes plusieurs à les trouver à peu près identiques ben je suis satisfaite de ne m'être pas trop éloignée du manga^^ arf, pour l'imagination, j'avoue que moi aussi, j'en reviens pas XD Bon, comme tu veux, tu peux m'appeler sensei (mais sensei Rattus :p). Tant qu'à la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et qu'elle sera riche en émotion^^ (toi aussi tu es contaminée par le rire d'Undy ?).  
_**

**_Plume Eben : Pour connaître la réponse, je te laisse lire ces nouveaux chapitres...  
_**

**_ GwenSG: Eh bien merci beaucoup et bienvenue dans le monde de la fanfiction et de Kuro ;p je suis heureuse que tu trouves cette histoire passionnante (par contre, tu ne dois pas comprendre certaines choses car la "saison 1" de cette fic est "son majordome, raticide"). Si c'est assez réaliste eh bien j'en suis plus qu'honorée (bien que c'est bien difficile et que j'ai l'impression de ne pas tout le temps respecter^^'). J'espère alors que cette suite te plaira :) Merci encore :)  
_**

**_Bon... vous savez quoi ? Au vu de toutes les reviews reçues sur les deux derniers chapitres, je vous offre en exclu ces nouveaux chapitres (comment ça je publie à 23h du soir ? Comment ça je me lève à 5h30 ? Oups...).  
_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p  
_**

* * *

Léviathan arriva en Enfer, escortée de Blancassée, Lassan et Kales. Les dragons étaient tous là, comme c'était prévu. Le Prince de l'Enfer se posa, étant au premier étage, Gehenna. Elle souffla de la fumée par ses narines. Elle regarda ses compagnons d'armes.

_ Etrange que nous ne soyons pas accueillis.

_ Tu te trompes, fit une voix.

La dragonne tourna la tête et elle aperçut quelques Princes et Sous-Princes de la Hiérarchie Démoniaque.

_ Salut Lulu ! Salua-t-elle. Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

Lucifer fit la moue. Comparé aux autres démons, il était un bel ange avec de longs cheveux airains et de grands yeux violets. Ses quatre ailes étaient teintées de noires, il était surement le seul archange ayant conservé encore toutes ses ailes.

_ Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça.

_ Je sais. Mais il faut bien que je te taquine un peu, surtout après nous avoir trahis.

Lucifer et Léviathan se partagèrent un regard qui en disait long.

_ Toutefois, reprit la dragonne. Je suis là pour parler un peu avec mes _anciens compagnons_ et libérer notre frère Nidhog de votre joug.

_ Nous sommes au courant, répondit Lucifer. Si tu veux bien venir, par contre, deux étages ont été complètement engloutis par le Néant.

Léviathan hocha la tête et elle invita Blancassée, Zadkiel et Lassan de la suivre. Lucifer et les autres Princes regardèrent d'un mauvais œil l'archange chevauchant la dragonne des neiges. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde située dans Gehanna. Léviathan se coucha à moitié et regarda les Princes et les Sous-Princes. En face d'elle, il y avait Lucifer et Bélial. Ce dernier, bien que connu comme étant un des généraux de l'Enfer, ressemblait à une femme d'une grande beauté aux cheveux roux et aux yeux dorés. Mais c'était bien un homme et une vilaine cicatrice en forme de croix inversée déformée son visage. A sa droite se tenait Astaroth, Orias, Magot et Paymon. Du côté de Lucifer, il y avait Asmodée, Ariton, la mouche géante Bélzébuth et Amaymon.

Lucifer se racla la gorge.

_ Shi no Mon et Chimoku ont été en partis détruits. Il ne reste que des parcelles pour aller dans les autres étages.

Léviathan parut surprise.

_ Le Néant a dévoré le troisième et le quatrième étages ? Je comprends mieux les répercussions sur Asshiah alors…

_ Cela a commencé dès que les Abysses ont été engloutis.

L'Amiral Infernal hocha la tête.

_ Bien. Toutefois, je suis là aussi pour Nidhog. Où est-il ?

_ Il est enchaîné à Gehenna, aux côtés de Cerbère. Tu peux aller le libérer si cela te plait, envoya Bélial.

Léviathan fronça les écailles et le foudroya le regard.

_ Et je compte bien le faire ! Et sinon, Hautes Instances Démoniaques, allez-vous aussi porter la responsabilité de vos mensonges envers nos compères ?

_ Pas besoin, coupa Belzébuth. La plupart ont remarqué l'absence de Satan et de Dieu. Juste après ton… départ dans les Abysses.

La dragonne ricana.

_ Etrange dans ce cas qu'ils n'ont pas averti le Paradis.

_ On les a empêchés.

_ Bravo. Je vous applaudis !

Léviathan laissa apparaître ses crocs, surement un sourire sous sa forme dragonique.

_ Dans ce cas, fit-elle. Je vais clairement leur annoncer et cette fois-ci, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher !

Le Grand Conseil Démoniaque laissa voir clairement leur mécontentement mais il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien dire. Léviathan releva la tête avec fierté.

_ Sachez aussi que ceux qui voudront me suivre viendront, et nous irons tous dans le Royaume des Rats. Toute cette mascarade doit cesser d'être ! Alors Lulu, ravi ?

L'ange déchu la foudroya du regard mais afficha à son tour un grand sourie.

_ Je ne dirai pas ravi, Amiral Infernal. Mais fais comme bon te semble. D'après ce que nous avons entendu, tu es à l'aise en temps que dirigeante. Tu aurais pu finalement remplacer Satan !

_ Hum sans doute ! Mais je n'aspire à si grand pouvoir, envoya-t-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Et la dragonne se leva, intimant à son escorte de la suivre.

Lucifer et Bélial se levèrent aussi, invitant Léviathan à voir Nidhog.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapitre 144

Sebastian se tenait devant lui, dans un sale état. Mais il était là, vivant. Ciel allait sauter sur lui quand le démon s'inclina.

_ Pardonnez-moi My Lord, commença le démon. Il semble que j'ai failli à ma tâche.

Le Comte fut surpris. Il l'appelait « My Lord » ?

_ Ce n'est rien, Sebastian. Comment te sens-tu ?

Le démon se releva.

_ Je me sens un peu étrange, à vrai dire.

_ Comment cela ?

_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié certaines choses… en fait…

Ciel vit les yeux vermeils regarder en bas. Sebastian ne le regardait pas ? Le Comte parut hésitant.

_ Ben alors, parle !

Le démon le fixa de nouveau et il s'inclina.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, Bocchan. Je ne m'attendais à vous trouver en Amérique et encore moins à un âge aussi avancé.

Ciel pâlit, son cœur rata un battement.

_ Quoi ? Explique-toi !

_ Bocchan, il semble que j'au perdu la mémoire. Je sais que c'est vous, je sens le sceau, je sens votre odeur, votre âme… mais, la dernière chose dont je me souviens vraiment, c'était la vieille de vos 13 ans.

Le jeune homme sentit la tête lui tourner.

_Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ! C'est impossible ! Dites-moi que je rêve !_

_ Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

_ Non, pardonnez-moi. Nous avons du avoir un accident…

Sebastian arrêta de parler en entendant son contractant éclater de rire. Le Comte n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Ciel le regarda de son œil bleu. Le démon y lut une émotion attristée et déchirée.

_ Tu ne te souviens plus de rien alors ? Demanda le jeune homme dans une plainte.

Le domestique se pinça la lèvre, visiblement gêné.

Ciel rit de nouveau, décontenancé.

_ Pauvre Sebastian ! Eh bien oui, disons que nous avons eu un grave accident ! Où j'ai même cru que tu étais mort ! Cela s'est passé il y a cinq jours !

Le Comte ricana de nouveau, tristement. Il baissa la tête.

_ Edenia n'est plus là alors, murmura-t-il en étouffant un sanglot.

Sebastian resta impassible, il ne comprenait rien. Puis, Ciel se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, contrôlant ses sentiments.

_ Ma foi ! Si tu ne te souviens plus de ces six dernières années, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison. Ce n'est pas grave…

Sebastian entendit de la déception.

_ Une chose une fois perdue l'est à jamais, lâcha Ciel.

Il avança vers Sebastian et posa sa tête sur son torse. Le démon resta stoïque, ne comprenant pas. Ciel, lui, se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas pleurer. Il vint serrer la veste de Sebastian entre ses poings.

_ Le plus important, c'est que tu sois en vie, au moins toi.

_ Bocchan ?

Ciel sentit un sanglot venir, il mit une main sur sa bouche afin de l'étouffer. Il se redressa et partit en direction du manoir, sans se retourner face à Sebastian. Il aperçut les domestiques, le Comte s'arrêta vers eux.

_ Sebastian a perdu la mémoire, claqua le Comte. Il ne se souvient de rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, ni d'Edenia, ni des dragons, ni des rats, ni de notre départ d'Angleterre.

Ciel ricana.

_ Il ne souvient que de la vieille de mes 13 ans. Alors, faites comme et ne laissez rien paraître. Et oubliez son titre, appelez-le comme avant.

_ Jeune Maître, commença May Linn.

Ciel la toisa froidement.

_ Non. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Il partit. Sebastian, par contre, avait entendu la conversation. Le démon fronça les sourcils.

_Des dragons ? Des rats ? Qui est Edenia ? Mon titre ? Qu'ai-je donc oublié ?_

Néanmoins, il s'était rendu compte de deux choses. La première, c'était que l'âme de Ciel avait obtenu sa vengeance, elle n'était plus animée d'autant de colère. Cela voudrait dire que l'accident et sa perte de mémoire avait un lien avec cela ? Le contrat était alors rempli ? Cependant, le démon sentit que ce n'était pas tout à fait cela… mais il ne savait pas quoi. La deuxième chose, c'était qu'il était _lié_ à Ciel. Il n'y en avait aucun doute là-dessus, lui donnant ainsi accès à la vie éternelle. Pourquoi son contractant était lié à lui ? Le démon savait que c'était un fait à ne pas prendre à la légère… que s'était-il passé pour qu'il octroie à Ciel ce don ? Etait-ce pour sa vengeance ? Il voulait garder la vie éternelle avant d'en finir ? Mais non… l'âme s'était vengée !

Il ne comprenait pas… il devait discuter avec son jeune maître.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_Ne me tapez pas ! Sinon, pas de suite !  
_**


	145. Chapter 145

Chapitre 145

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Tu risques d'être très surprise^^' Oui, Sebastian est de retour mais amnésique... Léviathan avec Lulu o_O je ne suis pas sure qu'ils (elle surtout) soient d'accord. En plus, Lulu l'a renvoyée dans les Abysses alors c'est mal parti... XD contente que cela te fasse rêver (enclenche-le, enclenche-le. Le mode pervers est génial mouahahah !). Arf c'est gentil ben qui c'est... si un jour j'arrive à être publiée, je te filerai le nom du bouquin :p Merci :D  
_**

**_GwenSG : 3 jours o_o mes respects ! XD Nan, on ne tape pas l'auteure sadique que je suis (car oui, le sadisme va encore continuer pour ce pauvre Ciel^^'). Mais ouais, j'avoue... c'est triste... XD je crois que beaucoup aime ce Sebastian pervers et énamouré^^' mais bon... le temps nous le dira :p  
_**

**_Bon... je tiens à vous dire que j'ai presque envie de m'excuser vu le taux de sadisme que j'emploie sur notre couple préféré (j'ai dit presque hein).  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite !  
_**

* * *

Il ne pouvait avoir pire… C'est ce que Ciel se disait à l'instant. Il aurait préféré que Sebastian meure que d'être amnésique. La journée était encore plus morose qu'elle ne l'était. Le Comte se leva de son fauteuil, incapable de se concentrer dessus. Son œil saphir fixa l'extérieur. Il aperçut Sebastian en train de sermonner Finian vu les pleurs du jardinier. Puis, le majordome se tourna, se sentant observé.

Le jeune homme aperçut au loin l'incandescence de ses yeux démoniaques.

L'un et l'autre se toisèrent un moment au loin. Puis Ciel rompit le contact et se réinstalla de nouveau sur son fauteuil. Il attrapa de nouveau le dossier devant lui. Il attrapa son stylo plume et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, réétudiant cette proposition française.

Trois coups furent portés à la porte.

Le stylo cessa de bouger et Ciel leva son œil saphir sur la poignée.

_ Entre.

Sebastian pénétra dans la pièce, poussant une desserte en argent. Un service à thé, une assiette en porcelaine ainsi que d'autres argenteries étaient posés dessus.

Ciel observa méticuleusement les gestes de son domestique.

_ Je vous ai préparé un Bavarois à la mangue. Avec ceci un _Thai Beauty_, de Mariage Frère. C'est un thé bleu qui s'assortira parfaitement avec votre collation.

Tout en disant cela, il servit une tasse fumante où le liquide se colorait d'or. Ciel attrapa et souffla dessous. Il trempa ses lèvres, goûtant.

_ Il est sucré et fruité.

_ Oui, il a un arrière goût de pèche blanche et de miel de fleurs de litchi. Vous plait-il ?

_ Oui, il est bon.

Le majordome s'inclina légèrement et il lui donna son assiette de Bavarois.

Ciel mangea une bouchée tout en continuant d'étudier son dossier. Après un moment, il leva de nouveau son œil saphir.

_ Souhaites-tu quelque chose, Sebastian ?

Le majordome se racla la gorge.

_ En effet. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et si vous pouviez m'expliquer tout ce que j'ai oublié.

Le Comte posa sa tasse et déglutit difficilement.

_ Aucun des domestiques n'a voulu m'en dire plus, reprit le majordome.

Un silence. Ciel le fixa et entrelaça ses doigts, posant son menton dessus. Il lâcha un soupir.

_ Je leur ai ordonné de ne rien te dire, expliqua le Comte. De plus, si tu as oublié, c'est comme ça, point. Ne compte pas sur moi pour tout te dire. Soit tu t'en souviendras un jour, soit pas.

_ Mais, Bocchan…

_ Non, coupa Ciel sèchement mais sans crier. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du travail. C'est un ordre.

Il vit que le démon eut un léger tique. Il s'inclina et emmena la desserte avec lui. Une fois la porte fermée, Ciel se laissa complètement tomber dans son fauteuil, les bras ballants.

_ Maudit démon, maugréa-t-il.

Il se pinça l'arcade du nez puis, il se redressa et se remit au travail. Il ne devait pas se soucier de Sebastian. Avant tout, il était le Comte Phantomhive, le dirigeant de la Compagnie Phantom. Et ayant ce titre, il avait l'obligation de se concentrer sur son entreprise et l'empire qu'elle s'était construite.

Ciel prit une feuille de papier et commença à rédiger diverses lettres ayant un lien avec cette proposition française et autres affaires…

On toqua une nouvelle fois.

_ Entre.

_ Il est l'heure de dîner, Bocchan.

Ciel leva sa tête des dossiers et fixa son horloge. En effet, il allait bientôt être dix neuf dans moins de deux minutes.

_ Tu n'es pas revenu rechercher la vaisselle de ce quatre heures, remarqua le Comte.

_ Veuillez me pardonner, je me suis occupé de _restaurer_ le manoir et je me suis permis de vous laisser seul puisque vous aviez beaucoup de travail.

_ Hum.

Ciel se leva et se dirigea dans le salon, suivi de son domestique.

Le repas se passa dans un grand silence. Arrivé au dessert, Sebastian se retira de quelques pas et s'inclina de nouveau.

Ciel le remarqua.

_ Au risque de paraître insolent, commença le majordome, je voudrai vous demander une fois de plus de me révéler ce qu'il…

_ Tu m'emmerdes Sebastian, cracha Ciel.

Les yeux carmin croisèrent l'œil saphir. Il haussa un de ses sourcils.

_ Je vous… emmerde ? Répéta le majordome. Voilà bien un grossier langage dans votre noble bouche, Bocch…

_ J'ai dit que tu m'emmerdes, réitéra Ciel. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne me reparles de ça. Maintenant laisse-moi seul : je voudrai terminer calmement mon repas. Et c'est un ordre.

Sebastian s'inclina.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Il partit, refermant les portes du salon.

Ciel soupira et fixa son fondant au chocolat saupoudré de sucre glace.

_ Tch.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapitre 146

Gehenna était le premier étage de l'Enfer. Avec les derniers évènements, le Grand Conseil Démoniaque s'était réuni ici pour plus de sécurité. Toutefois, cette région était aussi dépourvue de beauté, bien au contraire ! On rencontrait souvent des zones recouvertes de détritus en tout genre. Allant de la simple poussière aux restes d'un corps. Parfois, une espèce de jungle se trouvait par ci, par là, renfermant des espèces de zombie. Ces êtres se faisaient généralement dévorer par le chien Cerbère ou bien, le dragon-serpent Nidhog. Ce fut dans cet espace que Léviathan déambulait, accompagnée de son escorte. Lucifer et Bélial se postaient devant elle, ouvrant ainsi la marche. Après un moment, la dragonne découvrit une espèce de lac verdâtre aux senteurs de putréfaction. Une chaîne électrique bleutée était plongée dedans et rejoignait…

_ … Nidhog, murmura Léviathan choquée.

Le dragon était couché, les yeux fermés. La bête avait un corps tout en longueur, tel un serpent. Des piques noires et rouges constituaient les écailles. D'étranges pattes longeaient tout son corps, comme un mille-pattes. Sa tête large ressemblait vaguement à celle d'un lion. Pour appuyer cette ressemblance, une crinière rousse la cernait. Le dragon ouvrit ses yeux dorés et fixa les nouveaux arrivants. La surprise se peigna sur son visage.

_ Majesté Léviathan ! Est-ce vraiment vous ? Ou une illusion ?

L'Amiral Infernal lui adressa un tendre sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas une illusion, je suis bien ici.

_ Mais vous étiez dans les Abysses. Je ne comprends pas.

Les yeux violets fixèrent Lucifer.

_ Il n'est au courant de rien.

_ Non. Tout le monde ne sait pas ce qui est arrivé, enfin, juste que les Abysses ont disparu.

La dragonne hocha la tête et approcha de Nidhog. Elle lorgna la chaîne.

_ Tu viens avec nous, fit-elle. Tous les dragons partent dans le Royaume des Rats.

_ Le Royaume des Rats ? S'étonna l'enchaîné. Le Monde d'Edenia Rattenderköning ?

_ Elle-même, je t'expliquerai tout.

En même temps qu'elle disait cela, elle tendit sa main et une lumière violette l'entoura. D'un geste rapide, ses griffes s'abattirent sur la chaîne qui disparut dans l'atmosphère. Léviathan entendit Lucifer soupirer. Elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Nidhog est libre. Vous avez encore Cerbère pour dévorer les âmes errantes.

_ Oui, maugréa-t-il. Dépêche-toi de partir.

L'Amiral Infernal sourit.

_ Oh mais tu as oublié que je souhaite prononcer mon petit discours !

_ Ah oui… c'est vrai… toi et ton discours…

Nidhog la fixa, attendant une explication.

_ Suis-moi, répondit simplement Léviathan.

* * *

L'Amiral Infernal était apparue en public et avait sollicité l'attention de tous les démons. Ce ne fut pas difficile car beaucoup d'entre eux n'en revenaient pas qu'elle était encore vivante et revenue en Enfer. Toutefois, durant son discours depuis les Guerres Dragoniques, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux en écoutant ces révélations. Rapidement, Léviathan aperçut la discorde et tous parlaient entre eux, se demandant si cela était vrai. Mais tout ce que le Prince de l'Enfer disait, se révélait argumenter avec certains faits comme la destruction des Abysses, la disparition de deux étages de l'Enfer et la pluie de plumes. Les démons ayant déjà remarqué tout cela appuyèrent les dires de Léviathan.

Nidhog écoutait attentivement et comprenait alors…

Quelques heures plus tard, les démons revendiquèrent la dissolution du Grand Conseil, refusant de suivre des démons majeurs qui avaient collaboré avec des anges et des shinigamis, leur cachant le décès de Satan et de la possibilité de destruction de l'Univers.

Lucifer, Bélial et les Sous-Princes avaient refusé, promettant de ne plus jamais caché quoique ce soit aux démons. Ils avaient aussi aperçu le sourire victorieux de la dragonne. Cette dernière avait aussi refusé la demande des démons de devenir LE démon majeur de l'Enfer. En échange, elle avait proposé qu'ils la suivent dans le Royaume des Rats. Nombreux acceptèrent, d'autres, restaient ici car ils voulaient encore se nourrir des humains et s'entachaient encore des péchés.

* * *

Nidhog avança vers la dragonne. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui.

_ Quand allons-nous dans le Royaume de Sa Majesté le Roi des Rats ?

Léviathan sourit. Tout le monde appelait Edenia avec respect depuis son sacrifice. L'Amiral Infernal avait néanmoins caché la disparition de Michaelis, de peur que certains viennent attaquer Ciel.

_ Je dois d'abord m'occuper de certaines choses sur Asshiah. Après, je vous rejoindrai et on partira, avec des anges aussi.

Le dragon-serpent hocha la tête.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	147. Chapter 147

Chapitre 147

**_Bonsoir._**

**_Je suis désolée, il semble qu'il y a un bug sur FFN. Je vais réessayer de publier, en espérant que ça fonctionne._**

**_Je répondrai aux reviews la prochaine fois. Et peut-être pour plus de sureté, je publierai sous le nom de "Son majordome, abyssal suite"._**

* * *

Le soir arriva. Ciel s'était lavé et changé seul. Le majordome avait insisté pour venir remplir son office, mais le Comte l'avait chassé sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Le jeune homme se regarda dans la glace tandis qu'il finissait de boutonner sa chemise de nuit. Il enfila ses chaussons, attrapa sa robe de chambre et se dirigea dans la salle à coucher. Il attrapa un livre et s'assit sur son lit, allongeant ses fines jambes. Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller.

Trois coups retentirent.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ? Ronchonna-t-il. Entre !

La poignée s'activa et le jeune homme découvrit Sebastian tout sourire en train de pousser la desserte.

_ Voulez-vous un verre de lait chaud avant de dormir, Bocchan ?

Ciel le toisa un moment.

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant. Néanmoins, pourquoi pas.

Il hocha les épaules et ferma son livre qu'il déposa près de lui. Sebastian arriva près de lui et versa du lait chaud dans une tasse.

_ Voulez-vous du miel aussi ?

L'œil saphir fixa le domestique, réticent.

_ Penses-tu pouvoir m'amadouer avec cela ? Lança-t-il méchamment.

_ Loin de moi cette pensée, Bocchan. Juste que cela fait longtemps.

Il lui tendit la tasse de lait, avec des senteurs de miel. Ciel l'attrapa et mit ses mains autour, appréciant la chaleur. Il trempa ses lèvres, appréciant le gout sucré et la douceur du lait.

Sebastian l'étudia. Il remarqua la douleur dans cet œil bleu roi.

_ Merci, murmura le jeune homme.

Sa voix était basse, un humain ne l'aurait pas entendu. Mais Sebastian était un démon, et il avait compris.

_ De rien, Bocchan.

_ Cette tasse me rappelle la première fois que tu étais à mon service, fit le jeune homme emprunt de nostalgie.

Le démon sourit.

_ En effet.

_ C'était la première chose que tu as faite de bien d'ailleurs, cilla Ciel en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Tout le reste était immonde et dépourvu de bon goût !

_ Oui, vous m'avez même complimenté sur ce lait… et dit des choses déplaisantes dont vous seul aviez le secret.

Ciel eut un sourire en coin.

_ Je m'en souviens encore, je t'ai dit : « Si le petit déjeuner est aussi mauvais que le repas d'aujourd'hui, je ne te pardonnerai pas…

_ … Je ne vais pas vivre de lait chaud comme un chiot pour le reste de ma vie », finirent-ils ensemble.

Ils se fixèrent et rirent légèrement.

_ Vous n'aviez que dix ans à l'époque, un frêle garçon.

Le sourire de Ciel disparut.

_ Mais je ne suis plus un enfant. J'ai dix-neuf ans, Sebastian.

Les yeux sanguins le fixèrent un moment puis, il regarda le lit.

_ Jeune Maître, je me demandais, mais pourquoi avoir un si grand lit ? Avant vous avez un lit deux places mais là… quatre !

Ciel rougit légèrement mais le démon ne savait pas si c'était de gène ou de colère.

_ Je bouge beaucoup la nuit. Tu sais bien que je fais des cauchemars.

_ Vous en faites encore à votre âge ? Se blasa le majordome. Ahlala ! Et moi qui pensais que vous aviez une femme qui venait de temps en temps.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lança un regard noir sur le domestique.

_ Sur ce que je fais ou pas dans ce lit ne te regarde pas, Sebastian. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. A moins que bien sur, tu ne veuilles t'immiscer dans ma couche afin de vérifier tes odieuses suppositions !

Le visage du majordome resta de marbre mais il vit très bien qu'il avait provoqué la colère du jeune Comte. Et dire que juste avant, ils riaient tous les deux. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait le jeune homme rire pour de vrai.

_ Veuillez m'excuser, Bocchan.

Le majordome prit la tasse de lait vide et la posa sur la desserte.

_ Je m'en vais de ce pas. Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

_ C'est ça, bonne nuit Sebastian.

Le ton était glacial et le majordome s'en alla.

Ciel ne le regarda même pas et reprit son livre, voulant oublier.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapitre 148

Sebastian réalisait les comptes dans sa chambre. Cependant, le majordome ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit… en face de celle de son maître. En fouillant, il avait même trouvé de nombreux vêtements nobles. Peut-être était-ce pour les missions ? Ou devait-il accompagner son jeune maître dans des réunions de son entreprise ? Toutefois, Ciel refusait de lui dire quoique ce soit, tout comme les domestiques… cela ne l'aidait pas du tout.

Le démon cessa son activité et se leva. Il ouvrit sa porte et alla dans la chambre de Ciel. Il se tenait sur le seuil, entendant la respiration calme et régulière. Le majordome hésita puis s'approcha du lit. Il observa le jeune homme. Ciel était incontestablement beau et plein de vie. Il se baissa et huma son odeur. Son âme exquise. Son corps enivrant. Sa respiration chaude. Le majordome serra les poings et se retira vivement de la chambre, fermant la porte. Sebastian était… choqué. Son corps avait réagi bizarrement.

Ses yeux rouges s'assombrirent. Durant toute la journée, il avait senti certaines choses, une certaine proximité, voir intimité avec son jeune maître. Il n'avait pas trop fait attention mais après… un profond mal aise l'avait envahi. Lui, un démon, mal à l'aise !

Durant l'après-midi, Ciel lui avait demandé son avis sur un des dossiers de l'entreprise. Au lieu de rester calmement devant le bureau, il l'avait contourné et avait surplombé son jeune contractant. Il avait fait exprès de se baisser, obligeant leurs épaules à se toucher. Il avait senti Ciel se crisper et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il l'avait _trop_ senti, lui confirmant l'hypothèse du lien.

Et puis, il avait eu l'accident de Finian. Alors que Monsieur se promenait dans le jardin, le boulet avait fait des siennes, percutant un arbre tandis qu'il jouait avec des oiseaux. Sebastian avait accouru au secours de son jeune maître et l'avait plaqué à terre alors que l'arbre se brisait en deux. Il s'était attardé un peu trop, mêlant subtilement ses doigts gantés à ceux de son jeune maître. Pendant un instant, il avait vu la surprise dans l'œil saphir, puis, il avait repris contenance et s'était relevé. Sebastian avait senti que son jeune contractant cherchait à repousser toute approche tactile… Et pourtant, ce fut au tour de Ciel de le chercher, toujours pour des choses absurdes. Au moment du thé, le Comte avait exigé que Sebastian lui donne la becquée. Le démon avait clairement vu sa façon de manger. Ses lèvres avaient attrapé l'argenterie avec douceur, retirant délicatement mais surement la collation de la journée. Son œil saphir paraissait froid mais trahissait un certain désir. Le démon avait vu cette passion qui animait les entrailles du jeune homme. Où avait-il rêvé ? Après cela, Ciel avait ordonné qu'il le masse, sous prétexte qu'il avait mal aux épaules et au dos. Sebastian l'avouait, il avait un peu abusé en s'attardant sur certaines parties de son corps, profitant de ses épaules fines et fragiles.

Plusieurs petites anecdotes de ce genre étaient arrivées. Mais le majordome essayait de ne pas en prendre compte, après tout, c'était impossible que son contractant et lui aient… une relation ! Il était un démon incapable d'aimer ! Toutefois, cette éventualité pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Mais même Ciel, cet enfant ne voulait plus ressentir quoique ce soit. Alors aimer un démon, son bourreau. Non décidément, non, impossible.

Sebastian sourit et s'en alla de nouveau dans sa chambre, retournant à son travail.

* * *

Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, Ciel se réveilla en sursaut, faisant encore un cauchemar. Le jeune homme soupira et se massa les tempes. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et hésita à allumer la lumière.

Trois coups retentirent à la porte.

Ciel ne répondit pas mais fixa l'ombre du seuil. Ce dernier s'ouvrit et Sebastian apparut avec un candélabre. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent.

_ Bocchan ? Vous avez fait un cauchemar encore ?

Le Comte ne répondit pas et le majordome s'avança vers lui. Les yeux vairons semblèrent effrayés en le fixant. Quant il arriva à sa portée, ils se dévisagèrent un moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne coupe le silence et le contact. Puis Sebastian fut le premier :

_ Voulez-vous une infusion ?

Ciel baissa les yeux et rallongea ses jambes.

_ Pas besoin, je me suis réveillé, c'est tout. Tu peux disposer.

_ Vous êtes sur ? S'inquiéta le majordome.

Le jeune homme le regarda froidement.

_ Parfaitement.

Le démon ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

_ Au risque de disparaître discourtois, pouvons-nous discuter de mon amnés…

_ DEHORS ! Cracha Ciel en pointant la porte. C'est un ordre !

Serrant les dents, Sebastian s'inclina et s'en alla, laissant son contractant de nouveau enragé.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	149. Chapter 149

Chapitre 149

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._**

**_Pour les chapitres 145/146 :_**

**_Ouragan : Merci beaucoup :) à voir, à voir... peut-être que jamais il ne se souviendra ! Mouahahah !_**

**_S-Lay L. : La cata, c'est la cata au manoir^^ Pour le moment, en tout cas, le démon ne se souvient de rien du tout ! Oui, Lulu aurait pu avoir bien plus de personnalité... mais non. _**

**_Guest (1) : Et si... c'est horrible hein^^_**

**_Pamplea : Je t'avais répondu en partie via MP, mais je continue ;p Je dois bien avouer, j'aurai aimé assisté à tes rires nerveux XD Je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un croit à une erreur de ma part ou que Ciel ait une hallu. Et ce n'est pas non plus une blague, la bêbête de l'Enfer est bien amnésique ! En même temps, il a de quoi se sentir mal, d'où sa gène de regarder Ciel dans les yeux. En plus, pour un diable de majordome accompli, quelle honte de ne plus se souvenir. Merci, je dois dire que je suis aussi un peu fière de moi d'avoir réussi à caler sa célèbre phrase hihihi. Edenia ? Hum... qui sait on la reverra peut-être un jour (ou pas)._**

**_GwenSG : Non quand même XD je ne suis pas assez forte pour être une divinité^^' En fait, c'est très simple : tout est déjà écrit à l'avance^^' donc je m'autorise à publier autant. Oui... pauvre Ciel... Oui, il n'a plus l'habitude, surtout dans ce contexte où son Jeune Maître en a juste ras-le-bol. Hélas... j'ai peur que l'Amour s'oublie, même s'il a un grand A... Alors en fait, je ne connais pas Ragnarok XD Nidhog et quelques autres trucs sont mes connaissances personnelles^^' Merci de me suivre et merci de suivre cette fic :)  
_**

**_Guest (2) : Ah ça, je ne sais pas ;p j'espère que tu t'es sortie de ton AVC XD_**

**_mangakadu14 : Merci beaucoup^^ En même temps... cela aurait été trop beau un happy end XD T'inquiète pas :) merci d'avoir trouvé le temps de commenter et je suis contente que cela te plaise :) Maintenant, à voir ce qu'ils vont faire... surtout Ciel._**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Eh bien oui, Ciel ne lui dit rien juste par fierté (entre autre). Il est vrai qu'on n'a pas vu Edenia et Undy depuis longtemps... mais qui sait :p_**

**_Pour les chapitres 147/148 :_**

**_anonyme : Bon, comme tu as pu le voir, en fait c'était un bug (j'avais publié depuis 20h T_T ).  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : C'est une très bonne question mais ça a l'air d'être revenu à la normal... pour le moment._**

**_S-Lay L. : Il est con-con le démon hein ? XD Il s'invite plein d'excuse pour ne pas se dire qu'il a peut-être été proche de Ciel^^ (oui, il a un lit 4 places, la chance T_T). Je te laisse lire ce chapitre, je pense qu'il te plaira ;p  
_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Ah ben Ciel ne veut rien dire... et l'autre ne fait que des bourdes de son côté^^' Arf... espérons que cela arrive un jour._**

**_Sans-Reflet : Ah ouais quand même... enfin, pas dit que Léviathan puisse faire quelque chose..._**

**_GwenSG : Oui et toi ? ^^ Oui, il s'affirme un peu mais à tâtons quand même... A voir s'il découvre un jour, même si ouais, il ne doit pas être trop bête pour capter son attirance pour son contractant, en jouant limite au chat et à la souris._**

**_Bocchan-chan : Tu m'étonnes que cela doit te faire bizarre, mais le Lulu d'ici (et j'aime ce surnom *w*) est bien loin de ton unique Lulu au caractère bien trempé ;p Et ouais, Léviathan en rajoute une couche ! Mouahahah ! Pour Ciel et Sebastian, oui, leur relation est très tendue. Le démon se pose des questions et avec son attirance, il risque de faire des dérapages... ça frustre la bête comme tu le dis. Et il ne faut pas tenter le diable ! Mouahahah ! Si leur amour véritable, ça peut revenir... je ne sais pas... en tout cas, pas dans la réalité. Mais ici, en tant que fic, tout est possible :p_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Ciel se redressa d'un coup, encore. Il venait de faire un cauchemar et pas n'importe lequel… il revoyait la scène où Edenia était restée à Asiluth tandis que Sebastian se positionnait devant le cercle. Le jeune homme haletait, il se tourna et essaya de se servir de l'eau. Hélas, il avait déjà vidé le pichet. Il soupira, agacé. Après un moment à rester assis, il décida de se lever, tout en enfilant sa robe de chambre.

Il ouvrit sa porte, regarda dans le couloir et alla se poster devant la chambre de Sebastian. Il hésita. Devait-il frapper ? Il n'osait pas… qu'allait-il lui dire comme excuse cette fois-ci ? Il avait dix-neuf ans, il n'était plus un enfant qui avait peur du noir, et encore moins de ses cauchemars. Enfin de compte, il abaissa la poignée subitement, sans toquer et il pénétra dans la chambre du démon.

Sebastian se redressa sur son lit, il tenait un livre dans une tenue décontractée, pour ne pas dire torse nu. Le majordome posa son livre et il attrapa sa chemise.

_ Pardonnez-moi pour cette tenue, Bocchan.

_ Non, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas important.

Sebastian se stoppa dans ses gestes, prêt à enfiler son habit. Il plongea ses yeux vermeils dans ceux vairons de son vis-à-vis.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_ Mon pichet est vide et j'ai soif, marmonna le jeune homme.

_ Oh, je vois. Vous auriez du juste m'appeler, vous n'avez pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici.

Il entendit Ciel soupirer de lassitude. Le démon se sentait mal à l'aise depuis ces derniers jours. Son maître lui cachait trop de choses et il ne voulait rien lui dévoiler pour une raison totalement inconnue.

Finalement, le jeune homme s'approcha du lit. Sebastian allait se lever quand Ciel s'invita dans son lit, sans cérémonie.

_ Pas un mot, souffla-t-il. Ne dis rien, surtout ne parle pas !

Sebastian obéit. Il resta un moment à ne pas bouger, puis, il sentit Ciel se serrer contre lui. Le jeune homme finit par se tourner vers lui et lui intima de s'allonger. Sans plus attendre, il enfouit son visage contre le torse du démon, humant son odeur.

_ Puis-je parler ? Osa-t-il demander.

_ Non, claqua Ciel. Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Je m'en contre-fiche. Tu dois exaucer le moindre de mes désirs, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, prends-moi dans tes bras et berce-moi…

_Comme avant_, rajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Sebastian obéit. Il caressa même les cheveux gris bleutés de son jeune maître, sentant ses effluves. Ses yeux brillèrent, attirés par l'odeur de son contractant. Il mit le Comte sur le dos et il se positionna au-dessus de lui, à quatre pattes. Ciel le vit haleter, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il lui crier dessus ? Le rejeter ? L'enlacer ? Ne rien faire ? Il opta pour cette solution tandis que Sebastian se baissait sur lui, toujours haletant. Ses canines s'allongèrent légèrement, le démon semblait être affamé. Sans crier gare, Sebastian se jeta sur ses lèvres lui imposant un violent baiser. Il pénétra sa langue dans la bouche de Ciel qui n'opposait aucune résistance. Il sentit son démon le caresser fiévreusement, puis ses mains allèrent sous sa chemise, le griffant partiellement.

Tremblant, hésitant, Ciel attrapa les cheveux du démon, prenant part au baiser. Il haleta aussi. Il le désirait tellement. Depuis combien de temps il voulait sentir son odeur ? Son toucher ? Il sentit Sebastian se détacher de ses lèvres et mordiller son cou. Le démon laissa une main se balader sur les hanches de son maître, le ramenant contre lui, lui montrant ainsi son désir brûlant. Il lui infligea un petit coup, faisant gémir Ciel de surprise. Le jeune homme voulut prendre Sebastian par le cou, mais il étreignit le vide. Il se redressa et il aperçut le majordome en train de remettre sa chemise. Il lui montrait son dos.

_ Vous devez remonter dans votre chambre, fit-il neutre. C'est indigne de votre rang de dormir dans la chambre de votre serviteur.

_ Seba…

_ Je suis désolé, coupa la queue-de-pie. Je vous ai manqué de respect alors que vous avez fait un cauchemar –et je sais que c'est un cauchemar qui vous a réveillé –je vous emmène dans votre chambre. Oubliez cet écart, nous sommes juste fatigués.

Ciel baissa la tête, déçu et attristé. Puis, il se reprit.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Tu m'as manqué de respect alors que je suis à moitié endormi. Accompagne-moi jusqu'à ma chambre et profites en pour m'apporter un nouveau pichet.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui et s'inclina :

_ Yes, My Lord.

Ciel se leva et le devança, ne se retournant même pas vers lui. Il s'installa dans son lit, prenant soin de ne pas regarder Sebastian.

_ Je vous ai apporté votre pichet, désirez-vous un verre d'eau ?

_ Non, je me servirai si besoin. Tu peux disposer.

_ Très bien. Bonne nuit, Bocchan.

Ciel entendit qu'il partait et la porte se fermait. Il se retourna, fixant le plafond.

_ Plus rien ne sera comme avant.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapitre 150

Undertaker faisait les cent pas dans Asiluth. De temps en temps, il se stoppait et regardait le corps d'Edenia suspendu dans le cristal.

_ Je m'ennuie. Vous ne voulez pas vous réveiller ? Ou mieux, vous sortir de votre cristal histoire que je vous habille ? Non ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Vous n'êtes pas drôle…

Le shinigami soupira mais il se stoppa, sentant quelque chose. Il porta son regard vers la Mère des Rats et releva ses cheveux gris.

Le cristal brillait intensément et les vecteurs bougeaient doucement.

Undertaker sourit.

_ Votre pouvoir est immense, ma chère. Il semble que vous réussissez à battre Asiluth et l'Univers entier.

Un vecteur se décrocha lentement de la substance bleue. Le rat au bout arracha un couinement plaintif et ouvrit ses yeux rouges, incisives en avant. Il fixa le fossoyeur. Toutefois, le corps d'Edenia ne bougeait toujours pas. Soudain, le vecteur se planta dans la gorge d'Undertaker, enfonçant les dents.

Surpris, le croque-mort ne fit rien, puis, il sentit le rat pomper son sang. Il sourit.

_ Vous êtes vivante !

De ses mains, il caressa le vecteur et le corps argenté du rat. Le tentacule cessa de pomper mais resta encore accroché dans son cou.

__ Que faites-vous encore ici ?_

_ A votre avis, Votre Majesté ratounesque.

Un silence.

__ Vous êtes fou et stupide. Vous auriez du retourner sur Asshiah ou dans le monde des shinigamis au lieu de rester ici à me regarder sans cesse._

_ Et vous laisser ? Non merci !

Undertaker entendit un ricanement.

__ Ah, shinigami. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas si puissants que cela. Asiluth m'aspire aussi. Je ne sais pas si je résisterai indéfiniment._

_ C'est pour cela que vous m'avez pris un peu de sang ? Vous vous nourrissez le temps de récupérer votre énergie. Pourtant, vous possédez le Signe complet sur vous. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas où il est placé. En plein sur votre cœur.

__ Je sais. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Dire qu'avant, il était sur le petit démon…_

_ Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

__ Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je me souviens juste d'avoir planté mes vecteurs à la fois dans le démon et Asiluth… après tout est flou. J'ai senti bien plus tard la présence de Sebastian… et je l'ai sorti d'ici car Asiluth voulait que je me nourrisse de lui._

_ Oui, fit Undertaker. J'ai aperçu le démon mais inconscient. J'ai du vous quitter un moment…

__ Je sais, coupa Edenia. Je l'ai vu._

Le fossoyeur sourit.

_ Donc vous êtes la nouvelle Déesse. Etes-vous omnipotente, omnisciente et omniprésente ?

Il entendit la Mère des Rats éclater de rire.

__ Oui ! Mais je ne dirai rien et j'essaye avant tout de réparer tout ce foutoir. En tout cas, l'avenir est sans cesse en mouvement. C'est très flou… je me demande comment faisait Dieu pour canaliser tout cela._

_ Ma tendre Edenia.

__ Oui ? Fit-elle surprise._

_ Vous dîtes que vous avez besoin d'énergie et de pomper du sang. Cela veut dire que si vous avez suffisamment de sang, vous pourriez réparer entièrement l'Univers et aussi, vous sortir d'Asiluth ? Ou au moins du cristal ?

Il attendit la réponse du Roi des Rats. Il savait qu'elle connaissait la suite des évènements. Est-ce qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre ?

__ Undertaker, reprit-elle. Je sais ce que vous voulez faire. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je refuse cela._

_ Vous êtes à la fois le Bien et le Mal, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Malgré quelques sacrifices, vous sauvez l'Univers.

Un soupir.

__ Je n'aime pas cela mais je sais que vous ne m'obériez pas._

Undertaker crut l'entendre sourire. Il en fit de même et ricana.

_ Bien sur !

__ Dans ce cas et en échange, proposa Edenia. Vous seriez obligé de rester ici avec moi. Car dites-vous que si je me libère en partie d'Asiluth après avoir réparé l'Univers, je resterai enchaînée ici… et je risque d'avoir une forme monstrueuse. Et j'exige que vous restiez ici, à me soutenir, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera. Si je tombe, vous tomberez. Si je marche, vous marcherez. Et vous serez témoin de la nouvelle laideur du Roi des Rats !_

_ Seriez-vous si laide que ça ?

__ Oui, j'en ai peur. Car le Signe va m'apporter des modifications._

Undertaker caressa la tête du vecteur.

_ Je serai avec vous pour l'éternité, Votre Majesté ratounesque… que dis-je ! Déesse Notre Mère !

Le tentacule-rat le lâcha et se rattacha dans Asiluth.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	151. Chapter 151

Chapitre 151

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L. : Ben ouais mais bon, n'importe quelle excuse est bonne à prendre^^' bien que cela finisse sur une note de désespoir pour Ciel... Hum... Undy skyzo ? Le pire, c'est que cela peut-être plausible... Oui, il est amoureux, mais c'est assez mélancolique quand même... en effet, je n'avais pas vu^^'  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : C'est clair que c'est triste... le démon est tiraillé lui aussi, peut-être que son corps se souvient mais pas lui... d'où sa réaction après avoir sauté sur son contractant.  
_**

**_Plume-Eben : Alors... je vais faire ma chieuse :D je ne te répondrai pas pour Sebby et son amnésie. Il faudra attendre et souffrir ! Mouahahah ! Je préviens, toute atteinte portée à l'auteure, suivra de grosses amendes, à savoir l'arrêt des publications (et je t'enverrai mon garde du corps, à savoir mon rat Rattus surnommé Le Psychopathe).  
_**

**_rosalunamickaelis : Merci beaucoup^^ Ca, je ne sais pas si le démon va se resouvenir... mais ouais, l'espoir fait vivre XD  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Carrément XD Ciel a bien de la chance (mais je le lui laisse quand même). Le démon est aussi perturbé et malgré la tentation qui le dévore, il essaye d'être le parfait majordome... au détriment de son contractant qui sombre limite dans le désespoir XD Au moins, on sait que le diable reste encore attiré par Ciel, c'est mieux que rien.  
_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : On retrouve le shinigami et sa tendre, ouaip, mais pas souvent pour autant... Edenia et les rats... je dirai 2-3 trucs à la fin de cette fic sur le pourquoi du commun ;p mais tu as une bonne intuition. Entre Ciel et Sebstian, ça s'enfonce (mais pas dans le sens où on aimerait certes). Tu en as marre qu'ils soient encore séparés ? Je te propose de lire la suite... qui sait il y aura un semblant d'espoir ;p  
_**

**_GwenSC : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir^^' Et oui, on a cru à cet espoir mais non ! Toutefois... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;p_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Ciel regardait dans le vague, s'amusant à faire tourner son globe terrestre teinté d'ocre et de marron. Le Comte eut un petit sourire.

_ Et dire que tout cela a failli disparaître il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Il s'en désintéressa et attrapa le verre près de lui, vidant son contenu. Il retint une grimace. Décidément, il détestait l'alcool fort.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sans toquer. Il leva ses yeux, ayant enlevé son cache-œil, et croisa le regard vermeil de son majordome.

_ Bocchan, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, commença-t-il. Arrêtez de boire.

_ Et qui ça dérange ? Lança le jeune homme en se versant un nouveau verre de Gin.

_ Moi. Cela va être compliqué pour vous coucher.

Ciel s'arrêta et le regarda en coin.

_ Je te signale que je me couche seul maintenant… je n'ai plus besoin de tes services, domestique.

Il l'entendit soupirer. Sebastian s'approcha et lui retira le verre.

_ Arrêtez maintenant, fit-il en haussant la voix.

Ciel ricana et se leva difficilement. Il grimaça, sa tête lui tournait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Tu me soûles, envoya-t-il. Je suis majeur, tu n'as plus à me dire quoique ce soit ! Et encore moins en tant que précepteur !

Le jeune homme s'avança, voulant partir du bureau mais il tituba et perdit l'équilibre. Il fut retenu par les bras de Sebastian.

_ Je vous jure alors… et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes soûl ?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, marmonna-t-il.

_ J'ai bien peur que si, répliqua le majordome les sourcils froncés. Dites-moi ! Parlez-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous me cachez la vérité !

Ciel n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'il continuait d'hausser la voix. Sebastian le tenait encore dans ses bras, le supportant.

_ Bocchan… cette fois-ci, ce fut une plainte que le noble entendit. Parlez-moi, je vous en prie. Je sais que j'ai oublié des choses importantes. Pourquoi me laissez-vous dans le flou ?

_ Stop, murmura Ciel. Ça suffit Sebastian. Je ne veux pas.

_ Et vous buvez pour oublier ? C'est absolument pathétique pour quelqu'un de votre rang ! Que dis-je, pour Ciel Phantomhive.

Le noble siffla de dédain et ricana ironiquement.

_ Et oui ! Tu as raison ! Complètement stupide ! Mais ça me regarde. Alors, lâche-moi et laisse-moi.

Sebastian desserra son étreinte tandis que Ciel se remit debout et tenta comme il le pouvait de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Toutefois, le majordome le suivit en silence, l'observant. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi son contractant refusait toujours de lui dire la vérité ? Et surtout… il avait remarqué… depuis l'autre soir que le désir le consumait. Un désir déplacé envers son contractant. Et là encore, cela tiraillait ses tripes. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'utiliser sa main. De toute façon, cela ne le soulageait pas. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur ses lèvres. A près tout, il était un démon… et son jeune maître était soûl ce soir.

Il le suivit encore jusqu'à que Ciel rentre dans sa chambre et se laisse tomber comme un sac à patate sur le lit quatre places. Le noble avait la tête qui tournait trop rapidement, son estomac aussi d'ailleurs.

Sebastian rentra, il ferma la porte à clef, doucement. Ciel n'avait pas l'air de s'en être aperçu. Le majordome observa un moment son contractant qui respirait rapidement mais ne bougea pas. En fin de compte, le domestique s'approcha et se baissa au-dessus du noble. Il le dévisagea, scrutant les moindres parcelles de son minois encore enfantin pour lui. Il admira ses pommettes rougies par l'alcool. Il sentit l'odeur du Gin venant de sa bouche. Puis, le domestique fronça les sourcils en apercevant de fines larmes perler à ses yeux fermés. Il se mordilla la lèvre puis, il inspira profondément et se baissa encore, se rapprochant dangereusement de la bouche à demie-ouverte de son contractant. Il hésita un bref instant, scrutant encore ce visage à moitié endormi. Puis, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. D'abord un chaste, aérien. Ses yeux vermeils s'ouvrirent, quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux vairons s'ouvrirent brusquement. Sebastian y perçut de l'étonnement.

Ciel se rendit compte enfin de la sensation de chaleur sur son visage. Il aperçut les iris rouges de son majordome, lèvres contre lèvres. Il voulut le repousser, mais Sebastian attrapa ses bras et les bloqua de chaque côté de sa tête, l'intimant de ne rien faire.

Ce n'était pas possible ? Pourquoi le démon faisait-il cela ?

Le susnommé ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir et il se retira pour l'attraper et le mettre correctement sur le lit, presque brutalement.

Ciel se redressa légèrement et recula, fixant incrédule le démon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réussit-il à dire un peu paniqué.

Sebastian s'avança vers lui, il avait enlevé ses chaussures. Sa queue-de-pie était déboutonnée et ses mains gantées défirent la cravate. Ses yeux vermeils continuèrent de fixer son contractant.

_ Vous êtes soûl, expliqua-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, assez pour que vous ne pussiez pas vous en rappeler demain. Je suis désolé, Bocchan, mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Les yeux vairons s'agrandirent de surprise et… d'horreur ? Sebastian n'arrivait pas à lire…

Il se débarrassa de la cravate, de la veste et il arracha les gants. Il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de Ciel. Il se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant pleinement. Surpris, il sentit son contractant prendre part au baiser et enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapitre 152

Les mains du démon vinrent s'affairer sur les affaires de Ciel, déboutonnant à une vitesse fulgurante sa veste et sa chemise. Ses doigts caressèrent de manière trop brutale son torse, le griffant presque.

Ses lèvres quittèrent le visage de Ciel pour venir dans son cou. Sa langue souligna ses formes, puis, il mordilla la jugulaire, laissant échapper un petit cri aigu de la part de son contractant.

Sebastian laissa aussi échapper un râle, il avait envie de lui, tellement. Son corps entier l'appelait, il souffrait, il souffrait tellement de ce désir brûlant. Ses mains s'activèrent sur le pantalon de Ciel et le dégrafa, il l'enleva sans ménagement, retirant en même temps son sous-vêtement.

_ Bocchan, susurra-t-il. Vous me faites tellement souffrir.

Ciel ne répondit pas, haletant juste. Il s'agrippa un peu plus à Sebastian, tirant presque sur ses cheveux corbeaux en sentant son amant lui prendre son intimité et l'agiter rapidement.

_ Seba ! Aaa !

Le démon soupira d'aise. Il se pourlécha et de son autre main, il dégrafa à son tour son pantalon, découvrant ainsi son dard douloureux. Il écarta les jambes de Ciel et les plaça sur ses épaules. Rapidement, il humidifia son anatomie et tâta l'orifice de chair. Il se pinça la lèvre, il avait peur de blesser son contractant. Puis, il s'enfonça en lui, lâchant un soupir de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant de se trouver enfin en lui. Mais quelque chose le dérangea… il était entré trop facilement en Ciel.

_Il n'est pas vierge,_ se dit-il quelque peu déçu._ Mais par qui ? Si je me base sur ces derniers évènements… serait-ce moi ? Ce n'est pas possible !_

Sebastian grimaça et chassa cette pensée, après tout, il faisait ça aussi pour soulager son corps. Il commença alors des va-et-vient, torturant ainsi le corps de son jeune maître. Ce dernier ne semblait plus présent d'ailleurs, l'alcool et le plaisir cumulés l'avaient complètement déconnecté du monde. Ciel lâchait juste des cris aigus et orgasmiques à chaque coup de butoir. Sebastian le fixait ainsi, admirant son visage dans la jouissance. Il trouvait ce rouge de la honte magnifique sur ses petites joues. Ses plaintes étaient une merveilleuse musique. En fin de compte, il espérait vraiment que c'était lui qui lui avait enlevé sa virginité et qu'il n'y avait que lui. Jamais, oh non, jamais il ne voudrait quelqu'un d'autre ne le lui arrache.

Le démon se baissa sur lui, embrassant son front, puis son nez, puis ses lèvres.

_ Bocchan, murmura-t-il. Dites-moi quelque chose. Dites-moi ce que j'ai oublié.

_ Nnn. Non ! Parvint à dire Ciel.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Même dans cette situation vous dîtes non ? Dois-je être plus brutal alors ?

Il changea l'angle de pénétration et ajusta des coups plus violents. Ciel ouvrit les yeux en hurlant complètement, à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur.

Le démon continua ainsi un moment. Mais il remarqua bien vite que son contractant ne lâchait pas le morceau… il pouvait arrêter et le frustrer mais… il se frustrerait aussi… Sebastian se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus. Par vengeance, il changea de positon et plaqua douloureusement Ciel contre le mur. Avec ses mains, il remonta un peu plus son bassin et lui infligea des coups agressifs. Le jeune homme criait et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de Sebastian.

_ Bocchan… vous m'excitez tellement… à crier comme ça… à vous cambrer ainsi… à trembler comme une feuille… Aaaaah… je sens que je vais venir…

Il ouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint pénétrer celle de Ciel, partageant sa salive. Le jeune homme avala presque à contrecœur. Ceci excita un peu plus Sebastian, il resserra sa prise sur Ciel en sentant son corps réagir.

_ Aaah ! Bocchan… je vais me répandre en vous…

Ciel se cambra un peu plus et son anneau de chair se resserra autour du dard du démon. Sebastian lâcha un cri de plaisir tandis qu'il se laissa aller dans le corps du jeune homme, le marquant comme sien… le démon tiqua. Pas possible… Ciel était déjà marqué par son odeur… mais est-ce à cause d'autre chose ou le fait qu'ils soient restés tant d'année ensemble ?

Il se retira de Ciel doucement et il installa le jeune homme dans le lit. L'effet de l'alcool n'était pas encore passé. Ils se regardèrent brièvement, puis, son contractant s'endormit subitement.

Sebastian resta un moment à le regarder, puis caressa son front.

_ Qu'ai-je donc oublié ? J'aimerai l'entendre de votre voix… chuchota-t-il. Bocchan…

Le majordome soupira et il se leva. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre, calmement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ciel se réveilla avec un mal de tête de dément. Néanmoins, il avait complètement oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée. Il se revoyait juste en train de jouer avec les objets à engrenage et le globe terrestre. Néanmoins, il perçut qu'il avait du mal à marcher. Il en déduit qu'il avait du tomber vu les bleus…

* * *

Sebastian ne lui fit aucune remarque sur son état d'hier, ou peu. Le démon paraissait comme d'habitude, cachant complètement la soirée. Toutefois, le majordome en garda un souvenir amer. Son corps s'était certes soulagé, mais lui ne l'était pas…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	153. Chapter 153

Chapitre 153

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : Ah ben ça, ouais... au moins, cela aurait pu extérioriser ce qu'il ressent... mais non. Le démon Sebastian n'est pas toujours parfait (et j'avoue aimer le voir faible pas comme intelligent et invincible mouahahah !). Les lendemains de cuite, crois-moi, quand on se retrouve avec des bleus partout et des meubles en bois dans toute la maison, tu fais très vite le lien, y compris le mal au fessier *toussote* Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire au démon :p C'est fait exprès qu'il soit agaçant :D  
_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Et oui... il est bête. Attends, cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai hein. Là, on sait juste que son corps se souvient comparé à son esprit. XD voici la suite :p  
_**

**_Plume Eben : Bonne chance si tu essayes de tuer mon rat... crois-moi c'est plutôt lui qui t'aura vu comment il est psycho...  
_**

**_Petite de soeur de Marion : Merci beaucoup :) je suis contente que cela te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (qui s'achève dans 6 chapitres du coup).  
_**

**_Pamplea : Il est vrai que ce lemon a des arrières goûts... dramatiques. Ca tourne au désespoir là XD Déjà Ciel qui se noie dans l'alcool... ça devient grave. Et ouais, c'est encore plus triste que s'il pleurait car il boit juste, tout en restant toujours hermétique. Ne parlons pas de Sebastian, c'est un cas désespéré. Pour Edenia et Asiluth. En fait elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais elle a "dégagé" le démon du 7ème Ciel et c'est Undy qui l'a pris pour le foutre dehors en gros. Ils peuvent se parler mais pas tout le temps, du moins pour le moment, c'est via un vecteur qui leur permettent de communiquer. Un jour, si elle réussi à tout recoller, elle pourra peut-être parler de vive voix. Pour Sebastian, rappelle-toi, il ne savait pas qu'il était porteur du Signe vu qu'il l'a hérité aux alentours de la Guerre Dragonique Fratricide. Là, du coup, vu qu'il est parti, le Signe a encore effacé une partie de sa mémoire, mais pas totalement. Suis-je claire ?^^' Ah... des retrouvailles avec des pleurs et des insultes... on en rêve hein ;p Je te remercie beaucoup, cela me touche car j'avais peur qu'elle soit beaucoup moins bien que la première partie "raticide"^^ et merci de lire et de commenter :)  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Oui... tout ça est déprimant et ils sont coincés pour le moment... un peu d'espoir oui, mais juste un peu néanmoins.  
_**

**_aviva94 : Ah ça arrangerait bien des choses oui !_**

**_GwenSG : Il ose mis cela ne sert à rien... il le dit lui-même d'ailleurs...  
_**

**_Sur ce, la suite..._**

* * *

Ciel esquissait de nouveaux produits de jouets. Il soupira, cela faisait trois heures qu'il tentait d'élaborer une espèce de train marchant à la vapeur avec de vrais bruits. Puis, il se stoppa net, entendant un bruit étrange.

_ Des rugissements de dragon, murmura-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un majordome plutôt paniqué.

_ Bocchan, vous devez aller dans…

_ Oh c'est bon Sebastian, coupa Ciel. Je sais que des dragons arrivent.

Il aperçut la surprise se peindre sur le visage du démon.

_ Oui, je connais l'existence des dragons et cela doit être Léviathan certainement.

_ Co-comment ? Sa Majes…

_ Oui, l'Amiral Infernal en personne, répondit Ciel las. Bon tu as fini de paniquer ? Suis-moi plutôt !

Ciel s'était mis debout et déambula à travers les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans le jardin du manoir. Le ciel était gris, voir noir. Il plissa son œil saphir et se demanda si c'était les dragons qui l'avaient fait exprès. En début de journée, il faisait un temps magnifique. Leurs rugissements s'approchaient, comme un bruit de tonnerre. Puis, Ciel entendit des battements d'ailes.

Léviathan fut la première à percer les nuages et elle atterrit devant le lac. Elle fixa Ciel et aperçut Sebastian s'incliner. La dragonne ne cacha pas sa surprise. Près d'elle, Lassan, Blancassée et Zadkiel arrivèrent. Les dragons se transformèrent en humains et l'archange arriva vers le Comte.

_ Bonjour, Comte.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Sebastian.

_ C'est une longue histoire, fit Ciel. Toutefois, il ne se souvient de plus rien alors autant ne rien dire.

Zadkiel resta impassible. Les dragons avaient entendu et ne cachèrent pas leur choc. Léviathan s'avança d'abord vers Ciel. Ses yeux violets montrèrent clairement son inquiétude. Le jeune homme leva son œil au ciel.

_ Cessez donc de me jeter ce regard, dragon ! C'est comme ça, à point c'est tout.

Sebastian tiqua en entendant son contractant parler ainsi à son supérieur.

Léviathan s'avança vers Sebastian.

_ Lève-toi, Michaelis.

Le majordome obéit. Il ouvrit la bouche mais l'Amiral Infernal le devança :

_ Le désir de Ciel est de nous taire. Alors nous ne dirons rien. Toutefois, oui, nous sommes sortis des Abysses.

La dragonne se désintéressa de lui et regarda le jeune homme. Elle grimaça. Elle trouvait qu'il avait perdu du poids depuis la semaine dernière, sans compter les cernes qui se formaient sous ses yeux.

_ Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir.

Ciel hocha la tête.

_ En effet. D'ailleurs, c'est vous qui avait fait ces nuages-là ? Ne pouvez-vous donc pas utiliser le lac, comme les autres fois ?

Léviathan hocha les épaules.

_ Nous avons essayé mais certains passages ne s'ouvrent plus. Et oui, nous avons craché de la fumée pour faire croire à des nuages d'orage. Il serait mal avisé que des humains nous voient !

_ Ce n'est pas souvent que vous vous en souciez, se moqua le Comte. Comment ça se fait que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les passages ?

_ Aucune idée. Une altération temporaire peut-être.

Le jeune homme soupira.

_ Rentrons, nous avons des choses à nous dire, dragon.

Léviathan sourit et elle se dirigea vers le manoir, suivie de ses compagnons et de Ciel. Sebastian resta quelques instants pantois. Il semblait en effet que tout ce petit monde se connaissait et avait l'habitude du manoir.

Il s'avança, restant derrière son maître, telle une ombre.

L'œil saphir se tourna vers lui.

_ Je compte sur toi pour nous préparer des douceurs, Sebastian. En fin, le jeune homme sourit, entre ton supérieur et ton contractant, je te fais confiance !

_ Bien sur, monsieur.

Le démon aperçut les yeux violets de l'Amiral Infernal se poser sur lui. Il y eut de la pitié et de la peine. Ceci le refroidit… Comment un Prince de l'Enfer pouvait connaître ce genre de sentiments ? Et le pire, ils étaient dirigés vers* lui !

* * *

_Point grammaire : vous connaissez la différence avec "diriger sur", "diriger vers", "diriger à" ? o_O car j'hésite encore et malgré les points grammaires... je ne sais toujours pas XD si quelqu'un pouvait m'éclairer please ?^^'_


	154. Chapter 154

Chapitre 154

Ils étaient installés dans la salle de séjour. Léviathan était assise sur un fauteuil. Lassan se postait derrière elle, tout comme Blancassée et Zadkiel. Ces deux derniers se tenaient timidement la main. Ciel les dévisagea tandis que Sebastian servait le thé.

L'œil saphir se posa sur le Prince de l'Enfer.

_ Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge.

_ Nous avons été en Enfer et au Paradis, notamment à Asiluth. D'une certaine manière, ce qu'il s'est passé a été bénéfique.

Ciel la regarda froidement.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Les yeux violets scrutèrent légèrement le démon qui s'était mis à droite du Comte, debout. Ils se posèrent de nouveau sur le jeune homme.

_ Edenia a sauvé l'Univers grâce à ses pouvoirs. Pour le moment, tout a cessé de se disloquer. Mais pour combien de temps ? Edenia a un immense pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait le Signe à l'origine. De plus, on a pu la voir.

Cette phrase capta l'intention de Ciel.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?

Léviathan se pinça la lèvre. Zadkiel prit la parole.

_ Nous sommes désolés, jeune humain. Edenia a été cristallisée dans son propre pouvoir. On ne peut pas dire si elle est vivante ou pas. Ses vecteurs et Asiluth ne font qu'un à présent. Durant l'étape où le porteur du Signe allait dans l'espace dédié, Edenia a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour essayer de changer le destin.

Ciel baissa la tête et il déglutit.

_ Elle n'existe plus, alors.

_ Ce n'est pas dit, intervint Léviathan. Un jour, elle se réveillera peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Et dans le pire des cas, elle risque de mourir et tout va disparaître alors.

Le Comte soupira, las.

_ Sebastian, laisse-nous.

Le majordome s'inclina et il sortit de la pièce.

Ciel regarda Léviathan.

_ Pourquoi le Signe n'est plus voyant sur lui ? Pourquoi Edenia est dans Asiluth ?

_ Ton âme, expliqua Léviathan. Etant lié à lui, tu avais aussi le Signe en toi. Et ton âme, comme tu le sais, est la seule qui soit exceptionnelle, renfermant un immense pouvoir. Edenia pouvait utiliser entre autre cette puissance, vu que ta simple présence ou une goutte de ton sang peut activer n'importe quelle chose. Quand je t'ai emmené avec moi, ton âme était encore un peu dans Asiluth qui a décuplé la puissance qu'elle renfermait. Edenia l'a utilisée pour le sauver lui. Ainsi, le Signe s'est déplacé sur elle. Elle LE possède en entier. Car lui et toi avaient une version altérée, car j'imagine qu'il ne reste plus aucun écrit à présent, non ?

Ciel acquiesça et souleva son cache-œil, montrant son œil maudit.

_ Il reste juste le pentagramme entouré et le cercle épineux. Le reste a disparu.

_ Voilà, reprit Léviathan. Ce que tu as dans ton œil à présent, est le sceau originel du démon.

_ Tout ça, c'est à cause de mon âme, encore ?

Léviathan perçut de la tristesse et de la lassitude dans sa voix.

_ C'est plutôt grâce à toi. L'Univers a été sauvé.

Le Comte ricana faussement.

_ Oui, et vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas sûr qu'Edenia survive. D'ailleurs, où allez-vous ? Comptez-vous toujours aller dans son Royaume ?

La femme aux cheveux fuchsia hocha la tête.

_ Oui, nous y allons. De nombreux êtres célestes et démoniaques vont aussi nous suivre. Ils ont été témoins de la cupidité de ces derniers siècles et du sacrifice du Roi des Rats. D'ailleurs, nous sommes venus te dire au revoir, mais pas adieu. Car tu peux choisir comme bon te semble de venir dans le Royaume des Rats. Il a toujours les plumes, non ?

_ J'imagine, mais… je ne pense pas que je viendrai dans le Royaume.

Léviathan le regarda gravement mais ne dit rien qui pourrait le blesser ou le mettre en colère.

_ Bien, fit-elle. Comme tu veux.

Elle se leva, imité par Ciel.

_ Nous allons partir, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Sebastian se trouvait derrière et fit une révérence. Tout le monde passa devant lui, ses yeux carmin suivirent Ciel. Ce dernier s'en aperçut. Avait-il écouté à la porte ?

* * *

Une fois dehors, Blancassée et Lassan se transformèrent. Zadkiel grimpa sur la dragonne blanche.

Ciel sourit.

_ Là où vous allez, commença-t-il. Il n'y a plus de distinction entre le Bien et le Mal, n'est-ce pas ? Amiral Infernal ?

Léviathan sourit et elle regarda l'archange et la dragonne des neiges.

_ Oui, on dirait bien.

Elle se tourna vers Ciel.

_ Je sais qu'Edenia aurait voulu le faire.

_ Quoi donc ?

Léviathan enlaça Ciel, surpris. Sebastian était aussi stupéfié, ne s'attendant pas à cela. La jeune femme murmura à l'oreille du Comte.

_ Je sais que tu te sens seul. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses horribles, que tu t'es fabriqué une carapace dure. Je sais qu'une fois la vengeance accomplie, tu as voulu re-croire en la chaleur. C'est pour cela que tu l'as aimé, et elle aussi. Je sais que tu souffres de nouveau car elle est partie et il n'est plus le même. Mais Ciel, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle l'entendit rire amèrement.

_ Je sais aussi ce que je te dis ne sert à rien, mais il fallait que tu le saches. Edenia t'aimait comme son propre fils. Tu es très important pour elle.

_ Je sais, murmura le jeune homme. Adieu, Léviathan.

Il se détacha d'elle. Le Prince de l'Enfer le regarda longuement, puis, elle salua rapidement Sebastian avant de se transformer. Les dragons prirent leur envol tandis que Ciel rentra précipitamment dans le manoir, suivi de près par Sebastian.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	155. Chapter 155

Chapitre 155

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :) _**

**_Akroma Demonius : Oui, la fierté de Ciel le tuera un jour XD Arf, je mettrai un 'tit mot à la fin du chapitre 160 sur les rats et tout (mais de façon courte car trop long à expliquer d'où vient ma Passion des Rats^^).  
_**

**_GwenSG : Ouaip le démon est largué et il est limite mis de côté^^' Toute une belle troupe au manoir Phantomhive, n'est-ce pas ? :p Après, je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il va leur arriver :D (pour le point grammaire, "sur" et "vers" ne s'emploient pas à part égale -dommage- du coup... ben mystère et boule de gomme !).  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Je ne sais pas si l'amour est plus fort que tout, mais espérons que le démon se souvienne... car ça devient tendu là^^  
_**

**_Plume Eben et sa petite soeur : Merci beaucoup :) hélas, je pense que la grande épopée "raticide-abyssal" va se finir définitivement... gomen, gomen^^ et ne pleure pas Plume Eben ! Cela aura été une grande aventure ;p  
_**

**_Sakusen : Merci beaucoup de suivre :) et pas grave si tu ne commentes pas souvent^^ alors pour le point grammaire... j'ai encore du mal à comprendre XD Et j'ai beau les remplacer par "à", "envers", "vers", "sur" ouais non... dead  
_**

**_Guest : Pour cela, je te propose de lire les deux nouveaux chapitres :)  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Oui, il commence à se douter. Peut-être l'abcès sera bientôt percé qui sait. Le cul-cul à souhait n'est pas encore fini hélas XD_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

Ciel avançait, ne se tournant même pas. Il voulait courir, il voulait être seul, il voulait extérioriser cette colère. Il avait mal au cœur, il avait mal… comme cette nuit-là où tout lui avait été enlevé. Le Comte se dirigea à son bureau.

_ Bocchan ?

Le jeune homme serra les dents et il se tourna violemment vers le démon. Même Sebastian parut hésitant devant la tête que faisait actuellement son contractant, néanmoins, il ne se déroba pas à son office de majordome. Il allait parler quand Ciel le devança :

_ Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux voir personne ! C'est un ordre !

Le démon ne bougea pas, contraint par les paroles du jeune homme tandis que ce dernier rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Ciel se vautra sur son fauteuil. Il croisa ses bras et enfouit son visage dedans. Il essaya de retenir ses sanglots.

_ Je déteste mon âme, murmura-t-il haineux. Je me déteste. Tout cela est de ma faute ! Si je n'étais jamais né, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mes parents seraient encore là… Edenia n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout cela… Tout le monde serait encore là. Je déteste tout ! Je me déteste ! Père… Mère… Edenia… Non… Non. Non !

Ciel avait hurlé ce mot et balança une partie de son bureau à terre. Il commença à pleurer de rage, arrachant son cache-œil.

_ Non ! Non ! Non ! Hurla-t-il en tapant des poings contre la table.

Il entendit toquer mais préféra ignorer.

_ Bocchan !

Il était rentré, sans sa permission. Ciel releva la tête. Il lança un regard rempli de haine face au démon.

_ Je t'ai ordonné de ne pas rentrer, siffla-t-il. Vas-t'en !

Mais le démon ne bougea pas, surpris devant cette scène.

_ Fous le camp ! Hurla Ciel en tapant des poings.

Le Comte recommença à pleurer, se cachant derrière ses mains. Il entendit Sebastian approcher, par réflexe, Ciel se releva et balança un des rares objets encore présents sur le bureau. Sebastian n'eut pas de mal à l'éviter vu comment son contractant visait.

_ Hors de ma vue ! Beugla Ciel.

_ Bocchan, calmez-vous, intima le majordome d'une voix froide.

_ Non ! Dehors ! Je ne veux pas te voir ! Surtout pas toi !

Ciel repartit dans un sanglot, mais vite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Sebastian brisa la distance et attrapa son contractant.

_ Calmez-vous. Regardez votre état, il fallait s'en douter. Respirez calmement, calez votre respiration sur la mienne.

En sentant le contact, le jeune homme sentit de nouveaux les larmes arriver, augmentant ainsi sa crise. Le majordome plaça une main sous le diaphragme de son maître et essaya de lui faire des mouvements calmes.

_ Calez-votre respiration sur la mienne. Oui, voilà, calmez-vous. Oui, c'est mieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Ciel arriva à respirer normalement. Néanmoins, ces pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers ses parents, Edenia et le démon. Il sentit un sanglot de nouveau venir.

Sebastian se pinça la lèvre et se demanda vraiment quoi faire. Il voyait que son contractant était de nouveau prêt à pleurer. Il hésita, puis, il prit Ciel contre lui, l'enlaçant. Il sentit le jeune homme se raidir puis, il fut secoué de soubresauts. Ciel agrippa timidement le démon et partit de nouveau dans une crise de larmes.

_ Sebastian. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte ! Eux non plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est comme ça ! Sebastian…

Le démon ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Son maître l'appelait avec une telle tristesse, une telle plainte…

_ Pardonnez-moi, Bocchan. Je sais que j'ai tout oublié mais si cela vous soulage de pleurer, alors faites.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et Ciel éclata complètement en larmes, se cachant dans le frac noir. Parfois, il hurlait, transmettant sa haine et sa douleur. Le démon le sentait. Sebastian le ressentait en quelque sorte. Des sentiments qui normalement devaient égayer le monstre qu'il était mais là… non. Il partageait la peine de cet humain, le serrant contre lui comme s'il était quelque chose de précieux.

_ Bocchan, je sais que votre état a un rapport avec la discussion que vous aviez eu avec Sa Majesté Léviathan et…

Ciel ricana.

_ Tu as écouté aux portes, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, j'ai entendu. Je sais qu'il y a un rapport avec moi et au sceau du contrat mais…

_ Non, arrête, murmura Ciel. Je ne veux plus rien entendre par rapport à ça. De toute façon, tu ne dois rien comprendre. Ça suffit. Sebastian, je suis fatigué. Trop fatigué.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de l'étreinte du démon et le regarda dans ses yeux carmin.

_ Sebastian, le contrat est rempli. Tu m'as déjà vengé. Celui qui a humilié mon nom et ma famille est mort. Tu l'as tué de tes propres mains. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre mon âme.

_ Donc, c'est bien cela, fit le diable plus pour lui-même. La vengeance a été accomplie. Néanmoins, je perçois un changement dans le pac…

_ Non, coupa Ciel. Tu as oublié cette partie. Il est l'heure. J'imagine que mon âme émoustille tes papilles de démon gastronome ! Finissons-en, démon. Dévore-moi, c'est un ordre.

Son œil maudit brilla. Sebastian fixa Ciel et le fit s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Il se pencha sur lui, prêt à consommer l'âme promise.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

_ Oui, aller !

Ciel se jeta sur ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Sebastian commença à aspirer son âme. Et là… il vit des images, des paroles de la vie du Comte… notamment de ces deux dernières années. Néanmoins cela resta sommaire. Pourtant, la bête de l'Enfer entendit deux phrases se répéter sans cesse.

_Je t'idolâtre, Sebastian._

Le démon se voyait lui-même, il s'entendait lui-même.

_Je t'idolâtre, Ciel._


	156. Chapter 156

Chapitre 156

Sebastian se retira d'un coup de ses lèvres, cessant de vouloir aspirer son âme. Ciel, lui, haletait mais il fixait son démon.

_ Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ! Siffla le Comte.

Sebastian resta figé. Il voulut parler mais ses lèvres tremblèrent, il sentit quelque chose couler de ses yeux. Il y emmena sa main et vit des larmes.

_ Je… pleure ? Comment est-ce possible ? Les démons ne peuvent pas faire ça.

Il entendit Ciel ricaner.

_ On s'en fout, claqua-t-il. Finissons en, Sebastian. Dévore mon âme.

Les yeux vermeils fixèrent son contractant, devenant humide.

_ Que se passe-t-il, Bocchan ? Demanda Sebastian incrédule. Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez ?

Ciel se cacha le visage, puis il se leva et le gifla violemment.

_ TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT ! Hurla-t-il. Tu NOUS oublies et tu OSES désobéir !

Ciel le bouscula avec ses mains. Le démon se laissa faire, mais il sentit quelque chose lui déchirer le cœur.

_ Comment oses-tu ! Après toutes ces années ! Comment oses-tu ! Tu nous as oubliés ! Tu as oublié Edenia ! Tu as oublié Léviathan ! Tu as oublié ces anges ! Tu as oublié les Abysses ! Tu as oublié Asiluth où tu as failli mourir ! Et c'est Edenia qui s'est sacrifiée ! Encore ! Et toi ! Tu oses oublier !

Ciel se laissa tomber sur le démon, essoufflé et sanglotant.

_ Tu as oublié la relation qu'on avait… tu as oublié les termes du contrat que tu as changé… tu m'as oublié… tu as oublié ce que tu pouvais ressentir… je veux que Sebastian revienne…

Le majordome ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses yeux rouges continuaient juste de verser des larmes.

_ Bocchan. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Oui, j'ai oublié beaucoup de choses mais vous refusez de me les dire…

_ PARCE QUE TU T'EN MOQUERAIS ! TU AS TOUT OUBLIE ! COMMENT POURRAIS-JE TE DIRE QU'ON ETAIT AMANTS !

Ciel se tut immédiatement. Il baissa la tête. Sebastian était surpris vu l'expression qu'il affichait. Le Comte ricana de nouveau.

_ Et merde… fit-il. Tu m'énerves.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'apprêta à sortir, il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant. Ciel voulait se cacher, se terrer au fin fond d'un terrier. Cependant, il sentit le majordome attraper son bras. Le Comte ne se retourna pas.

_ Lâche-moi.

Aucune réponse.

_ Lâche-moi, répéta-t-il.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Mais si tu peux !

_ Si je vous lâche, je vous perds !

Ciel se tourna vers lui, surpris. Il vit un Sebastian quelque peu angoissé. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.

_ On s'est déjà perdu, murmura son contractant.

Sebastian tira d'un coup sec et Ciel se retrouva contre lui, contre son torse. Il sentait sa chaleur, son odeur. Les mains du démon caressèrent ses cheveux gris-bleutés.

Ciel serra la mâchoire, tremblant.

_ Je t'aime ! Cracha-t-il méchamment.

Il entendit Sebastian ricaner.

_ Sur ce ton, ça a l'air ! Oui ! Vous me le dites avec colère, comme si c'était une insulte.

Le démon capta que Ciel pleurait de nouveau, serrant son frac noir.

_ Tu me manques, gémit-il. Je t'aime tellement et j'ai tellement honte de te le dire comme ça ! Tu es devenu mon monde. Je ne veux plus vivre sans toi. Je ne veux plus vivre en sachant que tu ne te souviens plus de rien.

Sebastian exerça une forte pression contre lui, le serrant ainsi contre son torse. Il laissa sa tête se lover dans la nuque du jeune homme, respirant son odeur.

_ Quelque chose a changé, murmura le majordome. Je l'ai bien senti. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne peux plus dévorer votre âme, si appétissante soit-elle ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous embrasser l'autre nuit, de ressentir un désir déplacé à votre égard. Je sens aussi vos émotions. Mon corps et mon âme se souviennent, eux. Tu…

Sebastian se stoppa, hésitant.

_ Tu es mon Ciel. Tu es mon âme.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Il avait eu tellement envie de les entendre ces derniers temps. Il se détacha doucement de lui, plongeant ses yeux vairons baignés de larmes dans le regard vermeil de son vis-à-vis.

Sebastian se baissa doucement et l'embrassa chastement. Puis, il intensifia le baiser, sentant ainsi l'haleine chaude et humide de son contractant. Ses mains gantées vinrent caresser ses joues. Il se détacha à quelques centimètres et colla son front au sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

* * *

_**A suivre...  
**_

_**Alors, heureuses ? ^^**_


	157. Chapter 157

Chapitre 157

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Ouragan : Fufufu ! Et oui ! Il semblerait bien que leur relation reprenne. Ensuite pour sa mémoire... je te propose de lire la suite ;p  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Je t'autorise à le taper ;p Vaut mieux tard que jamais oh oui ! Ah Ciel et ses mots susurrés avec amour... le pire, je pense que le diable peut mieux se souvenir avec son aimé lui crachant des insultes, non ?  
_**

**_Plume Eben : Arf t'inquiète, tu commenteras quant tu auras le temps ;p Oui, c'était une grande aventure pleine de surprises (ou pas) ! Merci d'avoir lu et commenté cette fic et... à quand tu rentreras, j'attendrai ta review avec impatience :)  
_**

**_Marion : Merci beaucoup^^ vos commentaires à toutes les deux me touchent :) Je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plu et ouais... une grande aventure avec tout et n'importe quoi, mêlant sentiments tumultueux et paf quoi XD Je dois avouer que cela me fait un petit quelque chose de me dire que cette aventure se finit jeudi soir. Néanmoins, merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir commenté. Et merci de me suivre (bien que je risque d'être de moins en moins présente^^').  
_**

**_Pamplea : Ah ce point ? Tu avais perdu tout espoir ? XD Roooo mais fallait pas, la preuve ! En effet, tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais (hormis le lemon ^^'). Ciel aussi attendait avec impatience "Mon âme" au lieu de "Monsieur" ou "Bocchan" ;p (et d'autres fangirl aussi hihihi). Je dois t'avouer... j'ai longtemps hésité au début. Ma première fin était que Sebby crève et basta dans Asiluth. La deuxième était que Sebby mange Ciel et paf (cela aurait été bien aussi). Néanmoins, je pense que je me serai fait lyncher et après 227 chapitres au total avec "raticide" (ça en fait punaise), je me voyais un peu mal vous servir une death fic^^' Cela aurait été sadique XD Il n'a, certes, pas tout retrouvé mais bon, ça viendra surement :p Si j'ai réussi à bien retranscrire, tant mieux, j'avais peur que ça déborde de miel et d'arcs-en-ciel^^'  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Ah ce point ? XD Ah, depuis le temps qu'on attendait que cet imbécile se souvienne au moins de 2-3 choses ;p Un lemon ? Hummm... je ne peux rien promettre XD  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Oui, le diable commence à se souvenir (du moins de ses sentiments), c'est un bon début !  
_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Si, dors XD ne fais pas nuit blanche hein ;p et ouais, enfin, j'ai envie de dire. ENFIN ils se sont presque retrouvés^^ Ils sont perdus, ils chialent comme des tapettes (à bon entendeur) mais voilà... happy :D  
_**

**_GwenSG : Hihihi. Oui, il commence à se souvenir, ce n'est pas trop tôt hein ! XD je ne sais pas si c'est de sa patte, en tout cas, ça s'arrange hihihi. Ciel n'en avait pas cure, au contraire. Cela lui faisait mal mais il a tout gardé en lui, devenant froid (comme on peut le voir dans le manga après sa torture). Mais il est bien de le revoir un peu humain malgré son caractère trempé. Mais non, tes commentaires ne sont pas futiles et pas ennuyants ! J'aime les lire :)  
_**

**_aviva94 : Te-te-teeee ! Sebastian ne sait pas tout encore ! Enfin, certaines choses mais pas toutes ;p m'enfin... on peut considérer presque comme acquis hein ? :D  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Ta faculté d'analyser m'étonnera toujours XD Pour Edenia et Undy, tu as tout à fait raison^^ Néanmoins, Undy sait quand même qu'elle n'est pas totalement invincible, bien qu'il place une énorme confiance en elle afin de tout réparer. Ouaip, elle lui propose un sacré pacte ! Mieux que le mariage ? Si on veut, au moins, je pense qu'ils éviteront de se faire des scènes de ménage vu qu'elle est cristallisée pour le moment ahah ! Pour en revenir à nos deux transis... au moment du lemon, on semble croire que leur relation est complètement détruite... un Ciel amorphe et "souffrant"... un Sebastian frustré et ignorant... Ca balance entre le viol et le consenti... bref, ouais, c'est dramatique. Quant aux deux derniers chapitres, oui, Ciel s'en veut et se demande pourquoi tout lui tombe sur la tronche. C'est clair que cela ne sert à rien mais avoir tout ça qui arrive... assister à la disparition de chaque personne qu'il aimait... on peut se poser des questions. Déjà, il songeait à mettre fin à sa vie il y a quelques chapitres, avant même que Sebastian revienne. Il avait pensé à la thèse "d'un accident". En fin de compte, vu que l'autre zouave est revenu, voilà qu'il décide à en finir, voulant remplir le pacte jadis modifié. Mais la magie est là ! Et en effet, le démon perçoit des sensations, des images, des sons... notamment ces "idolâtre". Bref, tout finit presque bien, même si Sebastian ne se souvient pas encore de tout. Mais d'un côté, il se souvient du principal ;p qui du coup, lui explique le pourquoi du comment il réagissait ainsi avec son Bocchan. Et avoir son âme comme compagne pour l'éternité et mieux qu'un repas éphémère hihihi !Et ouais, ça a rassuré plus d'une que le démon redevienne enfin le Sebastian qu'on demandait (et que Ciel aussi d'ailleurs). Bon... quant à son caractère, pas sûre que son aimé change subitement. Ciel est Ciel après tout :p  
_**

**_Bon... je fais une page de pub, pour celles que cela intéresse. Si vous aimez le gore, l'horreur, les rats (what else ?), le yaoi (il y en a un peu, plus des relations super ambiguës), le mystère et le hors norme... venez découvrir en exclusivité "Les Rois des Rats" (oui à la base, c'est "un manuscrit" et non ps des créatures bizarre comme Edenia). Si ça vous dit, faites-le moi savoir ;p sinon, je vais me prendre encore des vents XD_**

**_Bref ! La suite !_**

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ciel fut le premier à mettre plus d'espace et se sécha ainsi les dernières larmes. Il regarda son bureau complètement dévasté par sa colère.

Sebastian enleva ses gants et il caressa le visage du Comte.

_ Ciel, laisse-moi me souvenir.

L'œil saphir et l'œil maudit le dévisagèrent. Il baissa la tête.

_ Cela ne servirait à rien que je te le dise, pour moi, ça me paraît encore inimaginable.

Sebastian se rapprocha de lui, déposant encore un chaste baiser. Il passa une main derrière sa tête, fixant ses yeux.

_ Il y a un moyen, le contredit-il. Vu que nous sommes liés, cela permet plusieurs choses. Et c'est aussi grâce à cela que nous avons pu encore se rapprocher de l'un et de l'autre. Tu as toute ta mémoire, tu es devenu ma moitié. Se lier consiste aussi en cela, nous sommes devenus des âmes sœurs, c'est quelque chose de fort et d'important.

Ciel baissa les yeux.

_ Je sais que le lien est fort mais… rien de plus.

_ C'est plus que cela. Dès que je t'ai revu, j'ai senti immédiatement ce lien. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire au début car ce ne sont pas dans mes habitudes de démon de m'abaisser à ça. Mais, plus les jours passaient et plus je te sentais. J'ai compris. Tu es devenu mon autre part. Alors, laisse-nous nous compléter. Laisse-moi retrouver la mémoire.

_ Et comment veux-tu faire cela ? Demanda Ciel.

Sebastian sourit légèrement. Il attrapa la fine main de son contractant et amena son poignet à sa bouche. Ciel vit ses canines s'allonger tandis que ses yeux brillaient. Il avait compris. Le sang. Leurs sangs mêlés. D'un coup, le démon plongea ses canines et Ciel cria sous l'effet de la douleur. Puis, il serra les dents, résistant à la morsure.

Le liquide écarlate coula, une partie se répandit dans la bouche du démon qui continuait de regarder Ciel. Sa langue lécha avidement le sang. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, tout son corps s'agitait. Puis, il se figea, tout comme Ciel.

En effet, le sang transmettait les images.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il aspirait. Il vit son jeune maître dans cette tenue bleue roi aux motifs de chat. Il se voyait en train de l'étreindre passionnément dans son bureau. Il voyait les cadavres mutilés par les rats et les anges guerriers. Il voyait le sceau qui défigurait le dos de Ciel dans les égouts. Il aperçut le jumeau d'Edenia, il la vit aussi elle et son instinct maternel dérangé. Il voyait tout. Enfin. Il voyait son jeune maître… non. Son amant. Son amour. Son Ciel.

Après vingt bonnes minutes, Sebastian se détacha du poignet mutilé et fixa l'être aimé avec tendresse. Il sourit gentiment.

_ Tu es bête, fit-il. Franchement, tu aurais pu me dire tout ça dès le début au lieu de souffrir comme un abruti dans ton coin. Et me demander de te manger… Pfff. Tu es stupide.

Ciel baissa la tête.

_ Mais j'avais peur. Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

_ Si j'imagine. Je l'ai ressenti et c'est aussi pour cela que j'étais mal à l'aise ces derniers jours.

Le jeune homme soupira, quelque peu rassuré. Puis, il dévisagea de nouveau Sebastian.

_ Tu te souviens grâce au sang, mais tu te souviens vraiment ?

_ Non, c'est encore flou et c'est surtout des sensations à vrai dire. Néanmoins, avec le fil du temps, je devrai me souvenir de tout avec ma perception des choses. Mais, ce qui est sur, c'est que je sais ce que je ressens pour mon âme adorée.

_ Et Edenia ? Demanda-t-il. Quand vous étiez dans Asiluth ?

Sebastian hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Je suis désolé. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Déjà, j'ai peu de souvenirs du Roi des Rats qui était obnubilé par toi.

Ciel sourit. Mais le démon ne savait pas si c'était un triste ou un heureux, sans doute les deux. Sebastian le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre sa chemise.

_ Bon, et si je remettais mes affaires de Marquis, non ?

Le Comte éclata de rire.

_ Quoi ? Tu n'es pas bien en queue-de-pie ?

_ Seulement durant nos ébats.

_ En effet, reprit Ciel. Tu te souviens, pervers.

_ Au moins de ça.

_ Tu me fatigues, tu sais ?

Sebastian mordilla son oreille et lui chuchota.

_ Et si je te fatiguais vraiment ? Qu'en dis-tu ? En portant ce costume de majordome ? Alors, Bocchan ?

Ciel rougit et le regarda dans les yeux.

_ Pervers.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapitre 158

Le jour se levait, laissant apparaître les timides rayons du soleil. Ciel était levé depuis un moment et il regardait l'horizon, caressant le rat qui ornait sa canne. Il percevait le chant des oiseaux, annonçant le début de cette journée.

Ciel tourna la tête en entendant du bruit. Ses yeux vairons se posèrent sur Sebastian qui se levait du lit. Cela faisait environ une semaine que le démon avait repris ses habitudes oubliées. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Enfin… presque. Sebastian était toujours amnésique, sentant juste quelques sensations, aidé notamment du lien. En tout cas, il avait repris ses habitudes perverses. Au détriment du Comte qui revoyait ses nuits écourtées.

Sebastian arriva et l'enlaça. Il voulut l'embrasser mais Ciel se retourna vers la fenêtre, admirant le levé du soleil.

_ Maintenant que tu es revenu pour de bon, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda le Comte. Car étant donné que je suis devenu immortel, on ne peut pas rester indéfiniment ici, non ?

Le démon soupira et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

_ Nous verrons au moment voulu. Nous partirons dans d'autres régions, dans d'autres pays. Tu essayeras de tenir ton entreprise sous différente identité et en essayant de te cacher le plus possible du public. Sauf si, bien sur, tu souhaites partir dans le Royaume des Rats. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne le voulais pas.

Ciel hocha la tête de la gauche à droite.

_ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt pour le moment. Tu voudrais y aller toi ? Sachant que tu risques de te faire charrier par Léviathan ?

_ Disons qu'il serait plus facile d'aller là-bas, ils ont l'air d'avoir formé une nouvelle façon de vivre et de penser comparer à l'Univers actuel.

Le Comte hocha les épaules.

_ Tu penses que nous allons être harcelés par des démons et d'autres créatures ?

_ J'en suis même sûr. Tous les anges et tous les démons ne sont pas partis avec Sa Majesté Léviathan. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, nous sommes largement connus autant en Enfer qu'au Paradis. Certains démons vont tenter de te voler à moi, voulant passer un contrat ou tout simplement te dévorer.

_ Nous ne serons jamais tranquilles, conclut le jeune homme pensif.

_ Pas temps que nous resterons dans ce monde.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir la réaction de Léviathan en nous voyant. Elle se sent assez coupable comme ça.

_ Oui mais je me souviens maintenant.

_ Si on veut, tu as oublié encore bien des choses ! Et puis… il y a Edenia…

Sa voix se tut. Sebastian le fixa mais ne dit rien non plus. Il se dégagea et ébouriffa les cheveux de son contractant en passant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Maugréa ce dernier.

_ Arrête de te ronger les sangs et viens te préparer. Je te signale que tu dois rattraper tout le retard que tu as accumulé ces dernières semaines ! Sans parler des travaux à faire pour restaurer la façade du manoir dont tu n'as toujours pas rempli les papiers.

_ C'est ça ta solution pour pas que je ne me ronge les sangs ? J'ai intérêt à me soucier de mon bien être…

Sans préavis, Sebastian le souleva et le porta dans ses bras.

_ Mais tu n'as pas fini ! Laisse-moi descendre ! C'est un ordre !

_ Je ne suis plus sous tes ordres, rappela le démon. Aller hop, au bain !

_ Pour encore en profiter, se désola le Comte. Toutefois, tu as beau dire que tu n'es plus sous mes ordres, n'empêche qu'un jour je t'en ai lancé un et tu as obéi et ce malgré le changement du contrat.

Sebastian se stoppa et plongea son regard carmin dans les yeux vairons. Il haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est étrange cela. C'était à quel moment ?

_ Tu as essayé de tuer des dragons sous formes humaines car il ne voulait pas te sauver et nous séparer. Je t'ai ordonné de ne rien faire et tu as obéi, comme contraint par notre ancien pacte.

_ C'est… étrange. Je ne vois pas du tout d'où ça vient. On était lié ?

_ Non.

_ Alors c'est d'autant plus bizarre… j'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas.

_ Et moi si, car si tu te mets encore à vouloir tuer des personnes juste sous la menace qu'on nous sépare, je préfère éviter les piles de cadavres !

Sebastian hocha les épaules et continua son chemin en direction de la salle de bain.

_ Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, poursuivit le démon. Maintenant, Bocchan, et si je vous lavais.

Il avait ouvert la porte et déposa son compagnon au sol, devant la baignoire. Ciel leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Et voilà, c'est reparti…

Tout en disant cela, il sentit le démon se jeter sur lui.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	159. Chapter 159

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : _****_XD quelle chance de pouvoir dormir T_T j'en rêve dead mais bref ! Oui, on les préfère ainsi hihihi ! Pour tout le reste, je te propose de lire la suite, y compris mon petit message à la fin du 160._**

**_rosalunamikaelis : C'est une bonne chose :) voici la suite et fin.  
_**

**_aviva94 : Oui, il reprend peu à peu. Oui, c'est une très bonne question ! On saura peut-être un jour ;p  
_**

**_GwenSG : Ahlala le Sebastian pervers et son aimé qui se plaint, ils nous manquaient :) et voilà, ils reviennent hihihi, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Maintenant, voici la suite et les deux derniers chapitres...  
_**

**_Plume Eben : J'ai éclaté de rire en voyant ton commentaire XD Tu as bravé l'interdit pour commenter :3 couuiiiik merci :) Et oui... là, ce sont les deux derniers qui clôturent cette fic... je pense bien à vous deux et bisous de rat à ta petite soeur ;p_**

**_S-Lay L. : J'ai envie de dire normal XD même Ciel fantasme sur son démon habillé en majordome^^ ratlala quelle bande de petits coquins... Toujours des bêtises, mais à leur plus grand plaisir (même si Ciel doit commencer à en avoir plein le cul à force -comment ça mauvais jeu de mots ?-). Ouaip, grâce à leur sang, voilà que Sebby commence à se souvenir \o/ Banzai !_**

**_Pamplea : Ah ben ça... ils sont masos c'est clair... tu verras bien à la fin du 160 ;p_**

**_Et maintenant, les deux derniers chapitres._**

* * *

Epilogue

_Première partie_

Ciel ouvrit la porte du portail à l'aide de sa télécommande. Il rentra la voiture. Le jeune homme sortit et regarda le ciel bleu, puis la maison. Il prit ses autres clefs et les pénétra dans la serrure. Impossible de les insérer.

_Il est rentré._

Il sonna. Quelques secondes après, il entendit un cliquetis et la porte en bois et verre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage de Sebastian souriant. Ciel rentra et enleva en même temps ses chaussures à talonnettes. Il reporta son attention sur le démon. Ce dernier portait un slim, un tee-shirt gris aux manches longues.

_ Comment était ta journée ? Demanda Sebastian.

_ Basique, répondit Ciel.

En même temps qu'il disait cela, le jeune homme enleva son manteau en laine et desserra sa cravate pourpre.

_ J'ai pu négocier la construction d'une nouvelle usine en Chine et nous allons peut-être ouvrir une branche sur les jeux vidéo.

Ciel enfila ses chaussons et il se dirigea dans le salon, se laissant tomber sur le canapé en croûte de cuir marron. Il fixa son compagnon.

_ Et toi ? Tu es rentré bien tôt je trouve.

Sebastian hocha les épaules.

_ La faculté est bloquée.

_ Ah, les manifestations encore.

_ Oui, les syndicats étudiants ont tout barricadé, impossible d'entrer dans les locaux*… Du coup, je suis rentré ici et j'en ai profité pour faire un peu de ménage. En ce moment, ça laissait à désirer… surtout ton bureau !

_ Oh, tu ne vas pas m'ennuyer encore pour les papiers ! Attends… ne me dis pas que tu les as rangés ?

_ Bien sur que si.

Ciel se prit la tête dans les mains.

_ Oh non ! Tu fais chier ! Dès que tu te mets à ranger, je ne trouve plus rien !

_ Oui mais au moins c'est rangé au lieu du bordel existant.

_ C'était un bordel organisé, ronchonna le jeune homme.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Tu es impossible. Veux-tu quelque chose ? Un thé peut-être ? Avec une pâtisserie ?

_ Tu as eu le temps de cuisiner ?

_ Evidemment.

_ Dans ce cas, je veux bien.

Sebastian se leva et il sortit du salon. Ciel l'entendit s'activer dans leur cuisine. Il laissa son œil saphir vagabondait sur de vieilles photos. Depuis que Sebastian avait récupéré correctement ses souvenirs, ils avaient décidé de s'en aller. Du moins, jusqu'à que leurs domestiques décèdent chacun leur tour. Puis, ils avaient du quitter le manoir américain. Ciel était encore à la tête de l'entreprise Phantom, toutefois, il se montrait peu en public du à son immortalité… Son prénom changeait au fur des décennies, pour plus de sécurité. A présent, il s'appelait Gabriel sur les papiers conformes. Mais avec Sebastian, il n'était que Ciel. L'ancien majordome s'était reconverti en tant que professeur de littérature anglaise.

Au milieu du XXème siècle, ils avaient du prendre le taureau par les cornes et faire semblant de vivre comme les humains normaux. Ils avaient finalement atterri en France, dans la région Loire-Atlantique. Actuellement, on était en 2013. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien… bien que les impôts étaient chers… la vie elle-même devenaient chère… heureusement que Sebastian pouvait se passer de la nourriture humaine… Ciel tourna la bague au Diamant Hope, surement l'un des seuls vestiges de l'époque victorienne.

_ Mon âme ?

Le jeune homme leva son œil, sortant de sa rêverie. Sebastian lui tendit un plateau avec deux tasses et deux assiettes contenant un Trois Chocolat. Ils prirent chacun leur collation.

_ Tu as vu les nouvelles ou pas ? Demanda le démon.

_ Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. En plus, après les réunions, j'ai écouté des musiques.

_ Ah. Et bien, grande nouvelle, l'Assemblée a enfin voté le Mariage pour Tous. Et du coup, adopté.

Ciel le fixa. Sebastian affichait un grand sourire.

_ Du coup, reprit-il. J'aimerai te demander quelque chose.

Ciel se tétanisa tandis que Sebastian se leva et posa un genou à terre. Il prit une petite boîte dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. L'ancien Comte vit un anneau en argent.

_ Ciel Phantomhive, voulez-vous me prendre comme époux ?

Le susnommé rougit jusqu'à la pointe des racines.

_ Tu déconnes là ?

_ Sympa ta réponse, se vexa le démon.

Ciel posa l'assiette et tendit sa main gauche.

_ Ben alors, tu me l'enfiles ou pas ?

_ C'est un oui alors ?

_ Bien sur que oui ! Imbécile !

Sebastian sourit et enfila la bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa moitié.

_ Dire qu'il a fallu un siècle pour que tu dises oui, se plaignit le démon.

_ Avant, c'était impossible.

_ Bien sur que si, au Pays-Bas**…

_ Oh ! Coupa Ciel. Tu m'énerves. Viens manger plutôt.

Tous les deux se regardèrent et Sebastian se leva, donnant un baiser furtif.

_On a encore bien des années à passer ensemble,_ se dit Ciel en regardant du coin de l'œil le démon._ C'est très bien comme ça._

* * *

* : Pour ceux qui savent ce que c'est... c'est carrément chiant T_T

** : D'après Wiki, c'est le premier pays où c'est accordé, en 2001. Et comment ça je me suis tapée un délire sur le Mariage pour Tous ? Bien sur que non ! *sifflote*


	160. Chapter 160

Epilogue

_Deuxième partie_

Ils se promenaient dans un parc aux abords de Carquefou*, la Chantrerie. Le ciel était gris, laissant apparaître de temps en temps les rayons d'un soleil timide. Ciel devança Sebastian qui le suivait du regard. Le jeune homme descendit des escaliers en bois rongés par l'humidité et il se retrouva au bord de l'Erdre. Des mouettes et des cormorans nageaient. De temps en temps, des bateaux passaient. Ciel s'assit sur un rocher et s'emmitoufla dans son manteau. Il leva son œil saphir et vit Sebastian venir près de lui.

_ C'est agréable d'entendre l'eau, fit Ciel.

_ Oui, ça l'est.

Timidement, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Sebastian effleura l'alliance de Ciel. Il entendit son aimé soupirer d'aise.

_ Tu voudras qu'on se marie quand ?

Sebastian hocha les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu veux inviter du monde ?

_ J'aimerai éviter… et puis les seules personnes que je voudrai, ne sont pas là.

Les yeux carmin dévisagèrent un moment son fiancé. Ciel avait une tête attristée. Il savait, l'ancien Comte faisait référence aux domestiques et les créatures étranges… surtout Edenia.

_ De toute façon, reprit Sebastian. Tu n'aimes pas le monde. Te connaissant, tu voudras le célébrer en toute discrétion.

Ciel sourit.

_ Exactement. Mais, j'aurai tellement aimé…

_ Je sais, coupa Sebastian doucement.

Le démon se leva et Ciel le suivit. Ils longèrent le long de l'affluent. Le vent soufflait, faisant voleter leur manteau.

_ Tu as encore ses plumes ?

_ Je les ai toujours sur moi.

Sebastian vit le regard surpris de son compagnon.

_ Disons, compléta-t-il, qu'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Si l'envie t'en prend de rejoindre Sa Majesté Léviathan et les autres, les plumes sont toujours à porter de main. Personne ne peut nous les voler. Par le passé, on nous a déjà essayés de les ravir.

_ C'est vrai.

La main de Ciel resserra sa prise sur celle de Sebastian.

Bien que ce dernier siècle était passé assez tranquillement, les deux amants avaient rencontré quelques démons avides. Tout comme avait dit Sebastian un jour, certains désiraient l'âme de Ciel vu qu'elle était unique et alléchante, sans compter la puissance qu'elle renferme. Aussi, certains êtres avaient découvert l'existence des plumes platine. Cela n'était pas arrivé souvent, mais ils avaient été attaqués, soit pour dévorer Ciel, soit pour prendre les plumes, soit les deux. Sebastian avait du user de ses pouvoirs et reprendre sa forme démoniaque pour chasser ses impertinents.

_ Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Demanda le professeur de littérature en le sortant de sa rêverie.

_ Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours là, et qu'on ne les avait pas laissées en Louisiane.

Il eut un silence. Les deux hommes marchèrent, remontant la pente du parc et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils passèrent devant un enclos où des vaches mâchaient de l'herbe. Leur veau était près d'elles, tétant. Ciel aperçut de jeunes enfants tendre des touffes de végétation, essayant de les attirer sous l'œil bienveillant de leur parent.

_ Un jour, commença Ciel. Un jour, nous devrons peut-être rejoindre le Royaume des Rats.

Il vit Sebastian esquisser un petit sourire.

_ Probablement oui. Ils doivent nous attendre.

Ils sortirent enfin du parc et s'approchèrent de leur voiture, une petite Twingo RS** bleue métallisée. Sebastian prit le volant tandis que Ciel mettait sa ceinture.

_ Peut-être que nous reverrons aussi Edenia un jour, rajouta le démon.

_ Tu penses ?

_ L'Univers est encore debout. La vie suit son cours. Tout continue d'évoluer. Il y a toutes les raisons du monde qui font que nous pouvons croire que le Roi des Rats vit encore. Et qui sait, tu reverras surement cette folle avec son complexe maternel.

Ciel ricana et son œil saphir fixa l'extérieur, étudiant le portail en fer forgé du parc. Il s'immobilisa, apercevant trois rats agoutis sur le muret, le fixant. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

_ Tu as sans doute raison, Sebastian.

Le démon aperçut aussi les rats. Il démarra la voiture et partit.

* * *

* : Carquefou, c'est vers Nantes.

** : Placement de produit tout ça, tout ça. Non mais sérieux, j'imagine trop Sebby à bord d'une Twingo, pas vous ? XD

* * *

**FIN**

**_Et voilà... c'est ainsi que se termine cette fanfiction, allant de paire avec "Son majordome, raticide". Ensuite, il se peut que je mette quelques bonus (lemon... et autres trucs histoire de compléter les "trous").  
_**

**_Merci de m'avoir suivi. Merci d'avoir aimé. Merci d'avoir commenté. Ca me fait un petit quelque chose de terminer de publier cette fic, un grand projet qui s'est réalisé en à peine quelques mois^^ Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché et j'ai adoré les lire à chaque fois. Vous me faisiez rire, parfois songeuse (pas de pleurs promis) et d'autres... bref je m'égare XD Je ne vous connais pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu, néanmoins, merci pour tout et cela m'encourage à essayer de publier un vrai livre avec mes propres histoires^^ Et je remercie aussi les lecteurs anonymes, ouais toi dans l'ombre qui lit mais n'a jamais commenté nom d'un rat.  
_**

**_Je ne pensais pas que ces fics allaient avoir tel succès à vrai dire. En tout cas, merci encore^^_**

**_Je tiens aussi à vous remercier car vous avez été aussi nombreuses à avoir aimé Edenia. Ce personnage me tenait à coeur car, ouais, elle est inspirée d'une "personne" réelle. J'ai essayé de retransmettre au mieux son caractère tel qu'il reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Là, où elle est, je pense qu'elle doit être touchée d'être encore appréciée :p Ensuite, pour répondre à Akroma Daemonius, Edenia est donc bien passée par là ;p C'est elle qui m'a fait aimer les rats si je puis dire. Ensuite, on peut se demander, pourquoi le Rat ? Pourquoi faire d'Edenia le Roi des Rats la nouvelle Déesse ? Ces adorables petites créatures sont absolument parfaites (sauf leur santé et leur longévité). Je ne m'étendrai pas dessus ici. Toutefois, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la Perfection de ces muridés et tout et tout, je vous invite à lire "Les Rois des Rats" (mon torchon en cours de correction)._**

**_Si vous voulez ma page facebook : Les Rois des Rats www. facebook (point) com/ pages/ Les-Rois-des-Rats /236344496423988 ? ref = hl (enlever les espaces)._**


	161. Chapter 161

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Comme promis, j'ai écrit quelques petits bonus. Au total 4 sont en cours, dont un fini ;p_**

**_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)_**

**_Déjà les reviews !_**

**_mangakadu14 : Et je te reremercie d'avoir aimé cette fic et merci tout court de me suivre :) Arf j'essayerai encore d'écrire mais j'avoue que je pense bientôt terminer néanmoins... (et je te rassure, je n'écris que sur du SxC ;p)._**

**_rosalunamikaelis : _****_Ah ouais le 2 ? Bon en fait, ma fic est une prophétie, la loi sera votée hihihi. Merci :)_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : _****_XD ça va, c'est presque ;p Cela ne va jamais paraître en livre vu que c'est une fic (ah que j'aurai aimé être Yana^^'). Ne te sens pas abandonnée, il y a encore quelques bonus :) Merci à toi de m'avoir lu :)_**

**_sweety : Mouahahah ! Lectrice de l'ombre ! Merci de l'avoir suivie et d'avoir commenté cette fin :) Mais bon, maintenant petits bonus hihihi_**

**_Plume Eben : Merci à toi et à ta petite soeur :) m'enfin, maintenant, quelques petits bonus hihihi_**

**_Ouragan : XD ah ouais ? Je les trouvais un peu cul-cul mais bon... petit délire de la fin hihihi et de rien :) cela me fait plaisir de faire plaisir à mes lectrices :)_**

**_aviva94 : T'inquiète pas :) Et ouais, il ne perd pas le nord la bêbête hihihi. Pour le moment, oui, ils ont réussi sans trop de problèmes. Ah tu vois ! Non mais sérieux, Sebby en Twingo ! Enfin bref XD Et merci :)  
_**

**_GwenSG : Merci beaucoup :) Je suis contente que ces deux fics t'ont plu et qu'elles ont pu te toucher :) mais si tu vas t'en remettre et là, cadeau avec des bonus :D_**

**_coccinelle : Merci beaucoup :)_**

**_SisiMi : Non pas tout à fait fini (enfin la fin officielle oui). Là, on passe à quelques petits bonus. Et merci :)_**

**_Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite et fin des bonus ;p_**

* * *

_Ceci se passe entre le chapitre 157 et 158._

**Ensemble**

Bien que le démon commence à se souvenir, Ciel était gêné. Seulement quelques heures étaient passées depuis que Léviathan était partie et que Sebastian avait découvert la vérité. A présent, le jeune Comte ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que l'ancien majordome venait le soir dans sa chambre pour le border, ou qu'à l'époque ils partageaient le même lit. Et là, Ciel était gêné. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sebastian semblait le remarquer et lui aussi paraissait embarrassé.

En fin de compte, le jeune homme lui tourna le dos et fit glisser ses couches de vêtements se préparant à se mettre en tenue de nuit. Ses mains tremblèrent.

_ Tu es magnifique, souffla Sebastian.

Ciel sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu le démon s'approcher et il sentait son souffle sur son dos. Il n'osa pas se retourner tandis que Sebastian caressait sa peau du bout de ses doigts, retraçant leur forme longiligne. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et frémit en sentant les lèvres de son aimé se presser contre ses cervicales.

Elles étaient humides et chaudes.

Inconsciemment, il soupira d'aise et de plaisir.

Se sentant invité, Sebastian passa ses mains autour de la taille de sa moitié et vint loger son nez dans la fine gorge du jeune homme, respirant ses effluves. Il déposa de petits baisers papillons.

Ciel attrapa les mains de Sebastian et les serra fort, blanchissant ses jointures.

Le démon releva la tête et chuchota à son oreille :

_ Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le cœur de son aimé battait rapidement et bruyamment. Sebastian savait qu'il avait encore peur et ne se rendait pas compte de sa vraie présence.

Doucement, il dégagea une de ses mains et caressa l'avant bras de Ciel. Il prenait soin de le rassurer. Puis, il l'allongea avec prudence sur le lit à quatre places. Le jeune homme avait fermé son œil. Sebastian l'étudia un moment et se mit à califourchon sur lui. En même temps, il enleva le cache-œil, voulant apercevoir ses deux yeux et l'œil qui indiquait qu'ils étaient liés à tout jamais.

Le démon se baissa et déposa un baiser aérien sur les fines lèvres du jeune homme. Il sourit.

Ciel ouvrit ses yeux et admira ce visage qu'il connaissait depuis bientôt dix ans.

_ Mon âme, murmura le démon. Il est temps pour nous de nous retrouver.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux. Il voyait où voulait en venir la bête.

_ Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? Tenta le jeune homme.

Sebastian hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non. Je veux pouvoir te faire l'amour le plus rapidement possible afin de retrouver toutes ses sensations perdues… et qui sait, tu arrêteras d'être autant gêné !

Ciel rougit et détourna le regard.

_ Je ne suis pas gêné.

_ A d'autres, répliqua le démon avec un sourire ironique.

Il se dressa et desserra sa cravate.

_ Bien, commença-t-il. Bocchan, il faudrait revoir les termes du contrat.

Ciel fronça les sourcils et mit son doigt sur les lèvres du démon. Ce dernier le regarda surpris.

_ Non, chuchota le jeune homme. Sebastian, je voudrai que tu me fasses l'amour comme si c'était notre première fois. Comme si c'était ma première fois.

L'ancien majordome sourit et caressa tendrement le visage de sa moitié.

_ Bien sur.

Il se baissa doucement.

_ Dans ce cas…

Il déposa un nouveau baiser tout en caressant le visage de Ciel.

_ … j'emploierai la douceur à défaut de nos jeux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

D'un claquement de doigt, les bougies s'éteignirent. Seul le bruit de leur respiration brisa le silence.

Ciel avait les yeux ouverts. Son œil maudit luisait, fixant les lueurs vermeilles, brillant aussi.

_ Plus jamais nous ne serons séparés, fit Sebastian.

Il se baissa et embrassa tendrement son aimé.

_ J'en fais le serment, promit-il.

_ Tu as intérêt ! Cracha Ciel.

Le démon sourit et continua de l'embrasser. Ses mains glissèrent le long du torse effilé de sa moitié. Il effleura ses boutons de chair et commença à en triturer un.

Le jeune homme retint une exclamation et se mut comme s'il voulait prendre une autre position. Mais la bête savait qu'il essayait de cacher son désir naissant. Afin de lui faire savoir, Sebastian plaça son autre main sur l'antre jambe.

Ciel émit un petit couinement plaintif et se cambra. Toutefois, le démon le replaça contre le matelas, l'intimant de ne pas bouger.

De sa main experte, il glissa en dessous du pantalon et du sous-vêtement afin d'attraper l'objet de son désir. Ceci eut l'effet que le jeune homme s'agrippa au cou de Sebastian et cacha son visage dans la naissance de celui-ci. Le démon déposa de doux baisers tandis que sa main exerçait une forte pression en faisant de lents va-et-vient.

Ciel gémissait, tremblotait. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, son être désirait entièrement sa moitié. Chaque cellule de son corps, chaque pores de sa peau étaient en parfaite adéquation avec le diable. Il frissonnait de plaisir, ivre de sa moitié. Puis, il lâcha le cou de Sebastian et ses mains vinrent s'agiter sur le pantalon de ce dernier. Il le dégrafa bien facilement et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Il savait que le diable devait sourire.

Sebastian se redressa et enleva ses vêtements. En même temps, il fit de même avec Ciel, ôtant le reste. Il s'allongea sur lui, se pressant contre l'anatomie dressée de son partenaire. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Ciel prit part au baiser, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche du démon. Ils entamèrent un ballet lent mais empli de sensualité.

Une main du démon vint se perdre dans les cheveux gris bleutés de son aimé, la caressant d'une manière un peu brutale. Il trahissait ainsi son désir trop grand. En même temps, il ondula son corps à seulement quelques millimètres de celui de Ciel, l'effleurant de manière aérienne.

Le jeune homme gémissait dans sa bouche. Cela lui donna la chair de poule, un frisson agréable et extatique. Le pire était de sentir la virilité du diable appuyer contre la sienne, butant quelques fois vigoureusement. Il se trahit lui-même en exerçant des mouvements de hanche, mais il ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte.

_ Mmmm, soupira le démon.

Ce geste avait doublé l'envie de Sebastian qui maintenant, avait baissé ses mains et attrapait les cuisses de Ciel.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ouvrant en même temps leurs yeux.

Sebastian plaça chacune des jambes sur ses épaules et commença à avancer vers l'antre intime de Ciel. Il ne rompait pas le contact visuel. Quand son dard vint tâter cette peau tendue, Sebastian gémit d'aise.

Ciel ferma les yeux et attendit qu'il commence à forcer ses défenses. Sans crier gare, la virilité du diable rentra en lui, de manière naturelle et non forcée.

Tous les deux furent surpris au début.

_ Je ne te pensais pas si ouvert à moi, taquina Sebastian.

_ Tais-toi !

Ciel cacha son visage avec ses mains.

Sebastian l'observa quelques instant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Bien qu'il avait oublié certaines choses, il se surprit à penser que Ciel réagissait comme un enfant, il était très pudique alors qu'ils avaient du faire maintes fois l'amour.

Il se baissa, rentrant en même temps un peu plus de longueur. Il soupira de plaisir et entendit son aimé gémir doucement. Cette sensation était agréable.

Il continua et baisa les doigts qui continuaient de cacher le visage de son aimé.

_ Mon Ciel. Je veux t'embrasser.

Le jeune homme hésita, puis, dégagea son visage. Sebastian ne fit ni une, ni deux et fondit sur son aimé, lui donnant un baiser passionné.

Il commença alors à lui infliger des mouvements de butoir, les emmenant dans un autre monde.

Ciel mit ses mains derrière la tête de Sebastian et l'embrassa, échappant de temps à autre des gémissements de plaisir, des soupirs d'aise.

Leur corps ne faisait qu'un, quémandant la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient ensemble, ils ne formaient qu'un être.

Sebastian attrapa une des mains de Ciel et la mit sur le matelas, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il continuait ses va-et-vient, augmentant la vitesse et la brutalité des coups. Il toucha un point sensible, faisant crier Ciel. Le démon l'embrassa, admirant son visage dans la jouissance.

_ Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

Ciel le fixa et ferma les yeux, quelques larmes perlèrent.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, emmêlés dans leur étreinte passionnée.

Puis Sebastian le redressa, le faisant assoir sur lui tout en continuant de bouger. Il le serra dans ses bras et lui infligea encore des coups de butoir.

Ciel rejeta la tête en arrière et arracha un cri aigu et orgasmique.

Le démon sourit et l'admira. Il bougea encore et rendit les armes dans un gémissement presque plaintif. Il attrapa la tête de son aimé et lui donna un doux baiser.

Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Leurs yeux se dévisagèrent.

Sebastian sourit.

_ Nous sommes ensemble, murmura-t-il.

Ciel lui rendit son sourire et serra la main du démon.

_ Oui. Et pour l'Eternité.

* * *

**_A bientôt pour le reste des bonus.  
_**

**_Ratounesquement vôtre._**


	162. Chapter 162

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva64 : Tu m'étonnes ! Et ça plait aux deux ;p_**

**_S-Lay L. : Bien sur, mais c'est la magie des fictions :D Ratlala, gourmande des lemons !_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Oui, ils sont mignons tous les deux... des nouvelles d'Undy et d'Edenia, je te propose de lire la suite..._**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Oui, dans le lemon, on sent leur amour et la pureté qu'il en dégage (ironique sachant qu'il y a un démon). Ouais pareil, j'y crois un peu aussi un peu (mais ceci est une autre histoire...)._**

**_Pamplea : T'inquiète ;p en fait, c'était un peu un délire de les mettre en 2013 mais bon, s'ils traversent le temps et tout, fallait bien ;p Perso... je n'aimerai pas l'avoir en prof... avec Ciel en tant que précepteur, il est hyper sévère, alors non merci ! Eh beh, je crois qu'on est beaucoup à dire ce genre d'excuse pour notre magnifique bordel^^' Il peut en effet réclamer quelque chose mais... tu verras cela dans le dernier bonus :) _**

**_Voici le deuxième bonus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira..._**

* * *

_Fatiguée… je suis fatiguée._

Un vecteur se décrocha d'Asiluth et se laissa tomber dans le vide. Le rat au bout fermait à moitié ses yeux rouges, ouvrant sa gueule comme s'il cherchait à respirer. Avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, il fut rattrapé par une main aux longs ongles noirs.

Undertaker soupira et porta son regard sur le cocon en cristal. Avec le temps, il était devenu opaque et imposant. Le shinigami ne voyait plus Edenia, seulement ses vecteurs qui étaient branchés à Asiluth. Il grimaça. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait changer et en effet… bien qu'il ne la voyait plus, les vecteurs étaient encore voyants. Le rat qu'il tenait dans ses mains avait considérablement maigri, on apercevait tous les os. Par endroit, le poil platine n'existait plus, laissant à nu une peau veinée de violet et de noir. Les incisives étaient encore plus grandes, se retroussant parfois. Undertaker avait limé les dents, sous peine qu'elles ne transpercent la tête des vecteurs. Quant à la queue, de multiples abcès métalliques étaient apparus, ils se perçaient parfois en déversant un liquide bleu aux émanations de putréfaction.

Avec tendresse, il caressa le vecteur. Il fixa l'imposant cocon.

_ N'abandonnez pas, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Vous avez déjà réparé une grande partie de l'Univers. Je sais que c'est dur… voulez-vous que je vous emmène d'autres nourritures ?

Il attendit un moment, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Edenia était tout de même vivante, les autres vecteurs continuaient de donner de l'énergie et le rythme de la lumière bleue faisait écho au cœur du Roi des Rats.

Le shinigami soupira. Il posa doucement le tentacule-rat.

Avec le temps, il avait perdu son sourire et n'arrivait plus à rire. Chaque jour, il assistait au sacrifice de la Mère, chaque jour il la voyait disparaître sous cette couche de cristal. Une fois par mois, il allait à l'extérieur pour donner à manger à la Mère. Puis, il a fallu qu'il y retourne deux fois… et maintenant, il allait une fois par semaine chercher ce dont elle avait besoin pour vivre et se battre contre l'Univers. Ils discutaient aussi moins, Edenia perdait sa force de jour en jour. Mais elle avait déjà colmaté beaucoup de dégâts, elle devait y arriver…

_ Je vais vous chercher de quoi vous nourrir, déclara le shinigami en se dirigeant vers le portail d'Asiluth. Résistez, Votre Majesté ratounesque, je serai à vos côtés pour l'Eternité.

Encore ce silence…

Après quelques secondes, il sortit, laissant le cocon géant emprisonné dans le Septième Ciel.

Le vecteur se redressa et se repositionna à son emplacement d'origine. Puis, un craquement se fit entendre. Le cristal se fissurait.

_Undertaker…_

Des bruits de griffe cillant contre le verre grésillèrent l'espace. Les vecteurs bougèrent, gesticulant comme des serpents. La lumière bleue brilla un peu plus, la cadence s'accéléra aussi.

_ Under… taker…

La voix cristalline d'Edenia se répandit en écho. Elle avait peur, elle savait qu'elle allait éclore. Puis, elle arracha un cri strident, comme un rat apeuré.

_ Edenia ! S'alarma une voix.

Il était revenu, elle le savait.

Undertaker était aussitôt rentré, il avait senti quelque chose. Dans Briah, les êtres célestes et lui-même avaient entendu le cri. Seul lui avait traversé le portail, car désormais, l'accès était interdit aux autres, ou seulement avec l'approbation du Roi des Rats.

Le cocon se fissura, laissant tomber des éclats de cristal. Les vecteurs bougèrent encore, augmentant la taille des cavités. Une grosse partie tomba et une aile platine s'étira et frappa l'air. Elle permit encore de propager les lézardes. Une autre aile sortit, puis les quatre autres apparurent à leur tour.

Le shinigami sauta en voyant tous les éclats tomber. Il tendit les bras et attrapa au vol Edenia. Elle semblait suffoquer, ses vecteurs étaient encore accrochés dans la paroi. Undertaker atterrit en douceur à terre et caressa le visage de la femme qu'il aimait. Son sourire réapparut, bien que le Roi des Rats ait une morphologie cauchemardesque.

Edenia ouvrit ses yeux qui arboraient des iris dorés et la conjonctive bulbaire rouge sang. Sa pupille fendue était quasiment inexistante, tout juste marquée par un doré un peu plus foncé. Ses dents avaient aussi grandi, rendant son visage effrayant aux allures de carnassier. Des restes d'abcès étaient par-ci, par-là, donnant naissance à de nouvelles épines platine. Son corps avait considérablement maigri. Sa poitrine était à peine soulignée et ses fesses étaient inexistantes tellement qu'elle était plate. Elle possédait le même nombre de queue que si elle s'était transformée en Roi des Rats, c'est-à-dire sept. Les aiguilles de métal étaient plus épaisses, renforçant cette impression de masse d'armes.

La jeune femme reprit un rythme respiratoire plus décent et fixa Undertaker. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose parler. Elle tendit une main griffue et caressa la joue du croque-mort. Plus habituée à bouger et à contrôler sa force physique, elle lui laissa de vilaines coupures. Mais il avait l'air de ne pas s'en soucier vu son sourire.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous, Votre Majesté ratounesque. Déesse Notre Mère.

Edenia ne répondit pas et continua de le regarder.

_ Vous avez réussi.

Il la caressa, dégageant quelques mèches platine derrière ses oreilles.

Edenia fit non de la tête.

_ Pas encore, souffla-t-elle faible. Il m'en reste encore à faire, mais ce ne sont que des détails.

_ Je vous fais confiance pour y arriver. Je vous apporterai de quoi vous nourrir. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez prendre un peu de mon sang, servez-vous.

_ Non, je veux juste me reposer un peu, déclina-t-elle.

Encore un silence.

_ Je dois dire, reprit le fossoyeur, que je pensais que vous allez être plus laide que cela. Vous ressemblez à un de mes jolis cadavres ! Avec l'odeur en moins.

Edenia eut un sourire en coin.

_ Seulement l'odeur, grimaça-t-elle. Car sinon, la peau tendue, la maigreur et les couleurs pourries sont au rendez-vous. Toutefois… cette forme me prend trop d'énergie. Je vais devoir rester sous la forme d'un Roi des Rats.

Undertaker perdit quelques secondes son sourire mais le retrouva vite.

_ J'imagine que vous serez affreuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Edenia acquiesça.

Le shinigami attrapa une des mains de la Déesse la serra.

_ Peu importe ce que vous devenez, je vous ai promis de rester avec vous pour toujours. Nous resterons ensemble. Je marcherai avec vous et je mourrai avec vous. Edenia, vous savez que je vous suis fidèle.

La Mère des Rats eut un regard doux et un tendre sourire.

_ Merci.

* * *

**_Voilà ! C'était le deuxième bonus avec Edenia et Undertaker. _**


	163. Chapter 163

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._**

**_S-Lay L. : Et oui... ou l'amour rend aveugle, au choix.  
_**

**_rosalunamikaelis : Bien sur que les rats sont mignons XD Oui, ils forment un beau couple^^  
_**

**_Ouragan : Ah faudra demander à cette chère Edenia. Mais elle est enfin libre de ce cocon, bien qu'elle arbore une forme monstrueuse... Merci :) oui ça fait toujours plaisir de quoi se mettre sous la dent hihi  
_**

**_Akroma Daemonius : Leur part de bonheur, oui, mais restreint vu les fonctions d'Edenia. M'enfin, elle n'est plus figée au moins^^  
_**

**_GwenSG :T'inquiète ;p Oui, il est fidèle à lui-même tout en ayant des gestes tendres vis-à-vis de la Mère des Rats :) Mouahaha ! Mais il est super ce mot :) de toute façon dès qu'il y a "rat" dans un mot, c'est génial, forcément ;p_**

**_aviva94 : Deux-trois travaux à faire mais elle s'en sort la 'tite mère :p  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Merci cela me fait plaisir (bien que je ne me considère pas comme auteure^^') :) ah toi aussi tu as hâte des vacances^^' on peut se serrer la patte, je me dope aussi aux vitamines (enfin compliment alimentaire il paraît). Non, tu n'as jamais été à côté de la plaque à chaque fois que tu commentais et analysais mes chapitres^^ je suis contente d'avoir réussi à transmettre des idées et des sentiments :) Alors, oui, tout cela sent la fin et on voit que nos deux protagonistes ont une vie quotidienne (métro/boulot/dodo). J'ai voulu mettre aussi le cassage net entre la Louisiane où ils étaient encore un peu avec des choses étranges et maintenant, en 2013, avec une vite totalement humaine et normale. J'imagine aussi très bien Ciel et Sebastian se partager des regards complices après tant d'années passées ensemble... c'est beau l'amour hein ? XD Ces deux derniers chapitres, j'avoue m'être défoulée. Entre le bordel organisé, le Mariage pour Tous et les manifs (d'ailleurs vous devriez bientôt voir les étudiants nantais manifester *sifflote* si on arrive à bouger les choses sans fermer notre pauvre fac endettée ahah *toussote*). Sinon, je suis aussi contente que tu aies apprécié le personnage qu'est Edenia :) Le héros de cette histoire ? Vraiment ? En quelque sorte oui c'est vrai... après tout, elle est souvent présente et c'est elle qui s'est coltinée à sauver l'Univers. Bien qu'elle soit enchaînée à Asiluth. M'enfin, Undy l'accompagne pour l'éternité. Tous les deux semblent avoir un amour pur mais tout aussi fermé, ils sont pudiques, surtout cette chère Edenia. L'amour rend aveugle, la preuve, Undy reste avec elle bien qu'elle soit transformée en monstre... mais elle a une forme encore pire... que je te propose de lire dans ce dernier bonus comportant Edenia et Undertaker. T'inquiète, je ne le prends pas mal :p bien au contraire^^ même si j'aime le couple CxS, Edenia et Undy ont aussi leur petit côté attachant (voir plus sous un certain angle). Je dois t'avouer que je suis énormément touchée que cette histoire t'ait plu :) Merci de m'avoir suivie, d'avoir commenté et d'avoir lu les aventures de Ciel et Sebastian (sans compter Edenia ;p).  
_**

**_Maintenant, les deux derniers bonus :)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

**Edenia x Undertaker**

La bête arracha un nouveau cri strident, balançant ses trois têtes de gauche à droite. Les incisives en argent brillaient à la lumière d'Asiluth. Ses têtes arboraient des yeux de différentes couleurs. En effet, la première possédait des billes rouges pivoines. Celle du milieu les avait vairon : un rouge et un doré. La dernière possédait des orbites dorées.

Ses longues vibrisses faisaient de rapides gestes d'avant en arrière, ses museaux s'agitèrent comme si la bête avait senti quelque chose.

Ses yeux fixèrent le portail et ce dernier s'ouvrit sur le shinigami.

Undertaker la fixa et s'avança vers elle, traînant des cadavres encore frais. Des humains, des anges et même des démons les constituaient. Il les avait fauchés pour que la Mère puisse se nourrir.

Le Roi des Rats se leva, s'appuyant sur ses pattes musclées à engrenage et au pelage platine. Ses longues griffes acérées rayaient le sol à la matière inconnue. Son long et fin corps se mouvait facilement. Toutefois, Undertaker avait remarqué son ventre. En effet, depuis plusieurs années, Edenia était sans cesse en gestation. Parfois elle accouchait de rats hideux, servant à l'aider à reconstruire l'Univers ou maintenant l'équilibre. Puis d'autres fois, ce qu'elle avait dans sa matrice disparaissait dans les multiples vecteurs qui étaient rattachés à Asiluth. Dans ces moments là, la Mère des Rats couinait de douleur, supportant tant bien que mal ce ventre hypertrophié.

Elle était devenu un dieu démurge.

Néanmoins, dans le cas présent, Edenia était dans un bon jour. Bien que des différences physiques étaient à noter. Ses ailes étaient devenues plus grandes, certaines plumes s'étaient transformées en lame. Sa crête dorsale l'était aussi, avec des épines déviant la gravité. Toute une couronne d'épines partaient du haut de ses cous jusqu'au début de la crête, lui conférant un air terrifiant. Tant qu'à ces vecteurs, il semblait en avoir un peu plus, fusionnant avec le Septième Ciel. Seuls deux étaient détachés. Ils lui permettaient souvent de pomper le sang des cadavres ou de parler avec le shinigami quand la Mère se sentait trop épuisée.

Une fois que les cadavres furent à portée de main, deux des vecteurs se lancèrent sur eux et les dévora. Parfois, l'une de ses têtes venait avaler certains cadavres.

Repue, Edenia retourna au centre d'Asiluth et se coucha sur un flanc, montrant son gros ventre et ses multiples mamelles.

Undertaker avança vers elle et caressa un des museaux du gigantesque muridé.

_ Montrez-moi vos dents que je puisse les limer.

Les têtes s'ouvrirent toute en même temps, dégageant une haleine de sang frais. Habitué à cela depuis plusieurs années, le shinigami ne fut pas décontenancé et sortit sa lime afin de réduire la taille imposante des incisives en platine.

La tête aux yeux rouges avait été faite et Edenia le fixait.

_ Je vous remercie de rester près de moi, fit la Mère des Rats de sa voix caverneuse.

Undertaker eut un petit sourire, s'occupant de la deuxième tête.

_ Non, voyons. Je vous ai promis que je resterai avec vous. Et puis, je vous aime.

Les yeux rouges se fermèrent un moment, comme si la bête était blasée. Puis, ils s'ouvrirent de nouveau, étudiant le fossoyeur.

_ Je le sais, répondit-elle. Mais il n'y a aucune raison, surtout maintenant. Vous aimez un monstre, une divinité qui est impossible à approcher.

_ Sans doute mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les relations compliquées.

Un petit couinement saccadé sortit de l'immense bête, surement un rire.

Une fois la deuxième tête terminée, Edenia donna un coup de langue au shinigami. Ce dernier éclata de rire en se voyant recouvert de salive.

_ J'adore quand vous me faites cela ! S'exclama-t-il. Vous montrez votre amour.

_ De l'amour ? Si on veut…

Le fossoyeur pinça affectueusement l'un des museaux, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

_ Ah ! Votre Majesté ratounesque, vous êtes unique ! Et vous êtes la seule femme que je veux avoir !

Une des pattes-avant attrapa Undertaker, le bloquant avec son pouce mutant. Les trois têtes fixèrent le shinigami qui n'avait absolument pas peur.

_ Vous êtes fou allié, lança la Mère des Rats. Ma foi… j'imagine que c'est cette folie qui fait que je ne reste pas toute seule à me faire pomper par Asiluth sous une forme plus répugnante que celle d'un démon !

_ Vous êtes jolie pour moi ! Vos abcès sont merveilleux quant ils grossissent et quelle douce odeur quant ils explosent.

Edenia le reposa, écœurée.

_ Merci de me le rappeler.


	164. Chapter 164

_Louisiane..._

Sebastian fixait Ciel alors que ce dernier remplissait des papiers afin de confier la maison de Louisiane à l'Etat.

Trente ans étaient passés depuis et leurs domestiques, Bard, Finian et May Linn, n'étaient plus. Ils avaient donc décidé de déménager pour retourner pour un temps en Angleterre. Ciel était encore le directeur de ses entreprises… bien qu'il était sensé avoir l'allure d'un homme d'âge mur.

_ J'ai réfléchi à une chose, commença le démon.

Ciel leva quelques secondes son œil saphir vers lui.

_ A quoi ?

_ Sur le fait que tu arrives de temps en temps à me donner des ordres et que je suis contraint.

Le Comte cessa d'écrire et releva la tête.

En effet, des anges récalcitrants étaient venus pour essayer de tuer Ciel, le jugeant comme impur et d'avoir aidé le Roi des Rats « a tué Dieu le Père ». Sebastian les avait battus et les avait menacés de les tuer. Hors, Ciel ne voulait pas de cela et il lui avait envoyé un ordre. Le pacte s'était activé, comme avant.

_ Tu en as déduit quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Que même si on a changé les termes du contrat, expliqua Sebastian, le sceau reste le même, hormis pour le Signe. Donc, les anciens accords restent encore existants. Je pense que c'est pour cela que tu arrives parfois à me contraindre. La gravité des faits et ce que tu peux ressentir doivent aussi en faire partie.

Ciel hocha les épaules et retourna à ses papiers.

_ Mouais. Ça tient la route.

_ Je ne vois que cela, reprit le démon.

Le jeune homme hocha une fois de plus les épaules.

_ On s'en fout un peu du pourquoi, non ?

_ Pas moi, contredit le démon. J'aime savoir.

_ Ah ça je sais ! Aller Sebastian, ne fais pas la tronche.

Ledit Sebastian soupira et s'avança vers le bureau. Il s'assit sur un angle et prit un papier.

_ Tu écris de plus en plus mal.

_ Parce que j'écris vite et vaut mieux qu'on ne reconnaisse pas mon écriture ! Se défendit le jeune homme.

Le démon reposa le papier et regarda par la fenêtre, admirant les couleurs de l'été.

_ Ce manoir va me manquer. Dire qu'on va retrouver Londres et son temps pourri…

_ Moi j'aime bien le temps londonien.

Sebastian sourit et se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur la joue duveteuse de son aimé.

_ Je le sais bien mon âme.

* * *

_De nos jours…_

Ils étaient coincés dans les bouchons à l'entrée de Nantes. Ciel regarda la Loire et son eau saumâtre sans réel intérêt.

_ Mon âme ?

_ Oui ?

_ Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as accepté de me prendre pour époux ? Demanda Sebastian.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Il rencontra ses yeux carmin.

_ A ton avis ?

_ Je tenterai de dire que c'est parce que tu m'aimes mais… j'ai la sensation, hélas, que ce n'est pas la principale raison.

Ciel sourit.

_ Perspicace, comme toujours.

_ Pour quelle raison alors ?

_ Les impôts.

_ Les impôts ?

Sebastian tira une tronche de trois kilomètres.

_ Attends ? Tu as accepté pour qu'on paye moins d'impôt ?

Ciel hocha les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

_ Ben ouais. Tu as vu comme les prix augmentent et tout ?

_ Mais tu es le PDG des industries Phantom ! S'offusqua le démon.

_ Et alors ?

Sebastian soupira et regarda de nouveau la route en voyant que ça roulait un peu mieux.

_ Tu ne changeras jamais, se désespéra-t-il. Et si on le célébrait à l'église ?

Ciel éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter, il commença à pleurer. Il regarda de nouveau le démon.

_ Non mais tu es sérieux là ?

_ Au moins, reprit le démon, notre union sera officialisée devant Dieu !

Le jeune homme le foudroya du regard.

_ De un, l'église actuelle croit encore que Dieu existe alors marier un couple du même sexe, n'y pense même pas. De deux, un démon dans une église ? Comment as-tu pensé à cela ? De trois, notre relation est déjà officialisée devant Dieu, puisque Dieu c'est Edenia.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui en entendant sa voix devenue froide.

_ Désolé, je voulais juste te taquiner.

Ciel se laissa tomber sur son siège en soupirant.

_ Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est bloquée En Haut.

Les voitures se stoppèrent encore et le démon prit une des mains de Ciel dans la sienne, la serrant.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian. Je vais bien.

_ Je te connais.

Ciel sourit.

_ Je sais.

Des klaxons retentirent, ainsi que des cris de protestation. Sebastian pencha la tête, regardant le raffut.

_ Une manifestation… ah. Je sens qu'on va rester ici encore un moment. Je regrette ce temps où l'on pouvait laisser le fiacre de côté et que je pouvais t'emmener à tire d'aile.

Le jeune homme ricana.

_ Oui, mais maintenant, il faut faire attention. On ne peut pas passer aussi inaperçu qu'avant. Ah, tant que j'y pense.

Sebastian se tourna vers lui. Il étudia le visage fier de son aimé, son œil saphir n'avait pas perdu un seul éclat.

_ Il est hors de question que je porte une robe de mariée, cracha Ciel.

Le démon éclata de rire.

* * *

**_Et voilà, c'est la fin-fin. _**

**_Merci d'avoir suivi cette fiction et ses bonus :)_**

**_Ratounesquement vôtre._**


End file.
